Avenging Angel
by jenmer61977
Summary: After sectionals season one, things change for Rachel in a big way. Will she survive all that is coming her way? This is my first fan fic so please read and review. Will be Pezberry to start but Fapezberry is endgame. All comments welcome. Trigger warnings! Violence and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Avenging Angel**

 **After sectionals season one things change for Rachel in a big way. Will she survive all that is coming her way? This is my first fan fic so please read and review. All comments welcome.**

 **Baby Gate never happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Santana**

Sectionals the previous weekend had been epic. They had been set up in a position to lose, their set list leaked and all eyes had swung accusingly to her. All but one.

"Believe what you want but no one is forcing me to be here, and if you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it. But I like being in glee club. It's the best part of my day."

Then it happened

"I believe you"

Three words. With those three words she fell a little more. She had been crushing on Rachel since freshman year. She had hid it with name calling, slushies and snarky comments. At first she didn't want to like her. She didn't want to admit apart of herself she didn't want to acknowledge as truth. Then she joined glee club with Quinn and Brittany because Quinn wanted to keep an eye on Finn. She didn't want to join but Quinn was one of her best friend so she did.

The first time she heard Rachel sing while they were spying with Coach Sue, she was blown away. She had never heard anything like it. She was crazy good and she took her breath away. This small, poorly dressed, loud, obnoxious, and stunningly beautiful girl, had the voice of an angel. And she started to really fall.

They joined glee club and the more times she was around the girl the more she fell. Then those three words, "I believe you", and she was a goner. No one had ever believed in her before. Without proof or contest.

Her father had left when she was 6 and her mother was never around. She was a doctor, always working and when she wasn't working she was closed up in her room or the study. She never spoke more than a few words to her. She did not care if Santana was home, where she was, or any aspect of her life in general. When Santana turned 13 her mother set up an account with money for her to purchase clothing and other necessities. When she was 15 her mother released the trust fund her father had left for her into it and told her she didn't care what she did with it.

That's all Santana got because her mother blamed her for her father leaving. When she was 6 she got sick and they didn't know if she would live. When she finally recovered, the day after returning home from the hospital her father left. When he did he left a note say he didn't want to be a family man anymore, wasn't ready to be a father. Couldn't handle the responsibility. So her mother blamed her and rarely spoke to her and never looked her in the eyes.

So, for this tiny diva that was always so full of life that she had bullied and never had a kind word to say to stood there and said "I believe you" it was like the heavens opened up for her. Someone believed in her, really believed in her for the first time. She vowed right then and there to be nicer to Rachel and to try and protect her from now on. If someone could believe in her and stand up for her the way Rachel did they deserved her protection and loyalty.

She was standing by her locker waiting for class to start listening to Quinn and Brittney talk when it happened…

 **Rachel**

She walked down the hall fresh of her first Sectionals win, head held high, on top of the world. They had had their set list stolen and had to come up with another on the fly and still they won. Today would be a new day, she would finally be respected by her fellow students for her talent. She rounded the corner to go to her locker when the icy cold bitch slap to the face told her, well, maybe not.

She wiped off her eyes of red slushy, she hated cherry it tasted awful and stained the worst, and saw half the hockey team.

"Hey loser, sectionals win or not you will always be nothing."

As they walked away laughing while the student population gathering did the same. She continued on to her locker to retrieve her slushy kit and went on to the bathroom at the far end of the corridor knowing it was one of two never used and she could clean up in privacy.

She went in to the bathroom set up her kit and began to rinse the slushy from her hair. She didn't hear the door open or someone enter.

 **Santana**

She was livid. She didn't see it coming fast enough to stop it from happening. She was too far away. As Rachel went to her locker Santana was flying after the hockey players, Quinn and Brittney hot on her heals not knowing what was going on but needing to make sure she was ok. As she rounded the corner she grabbed the jock that slushied Rachel, swung him around and kicked him in the groin. He squealed and fell to the ground. Looming over him, the students in the hall in a state of shock as she spoke to him in an even voice filled with rage.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you, you will not slushy Rachel ever again, you will leave her completely alone and never say another damn insult to her. Do you understand?" She was shaking with rage. The hockey player was truly frightened and simply nodded his head in agreement. She raised her voice and addressed the rest of the students in the hall. "That goes for all of you. If anyone so much as breaths on her funny I will rain hell fire on your sorry asses. I will make every day of your sorry existence in this school a living hell. Pass the word."

She knew that Quinn was head Cheerio and Queen of the school, but she was the enforcer and everyone feared her wrath. They would listen.

With this she turned on her heel to find which of the two bathrooms that she knew that Rachel used that she would be in. As she rushed down the hall Quinn stopped her and pulled her in to an empty class room.

"What the hell was that all about!? Since when is Man Hands off limits?"

Santana sighed and replied "Since I say so! Don't call her that! This crap is ridiculous and needs to stop. She doesn't deserve it. She never did."

And with that she turned and left a very stunned and confused Quinn and Brittney behind. She continued on to find Rachel. The first bathroom she check was empty so she moved on to the next. As she entered the second bathroom and saw Rachel, her blood ran cold and her heart stopped.

 **A/N: This is my first fan fic so please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rachel**

She was leaning over the sink rinsing her hair when a voice called out to her.

"Hey loser"

She looked up to see large jock coming toward her. She was terrified but tried to stay calm. "It is most inappropriate for you to be in here. This is the girl's lavatory and I insist you leave at once."

He laughed as he lunged for her and clamped a hand over her mouth, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. "I will leave when I good and ready."

He was twice her size and had her immobile. She tried to fight, scratch, hit, but to no avail. As he ran his hand under her skirt and ripped her panties away she knew that this was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 **Santana**

As she walked into the bathroom she saw Rachel on the floor in the fetal position. Blood on her legs, her still red stained shirt ripped. She dropped to her knees beside the other girl. Rachel jumped and began to whimper.

"Rachel! Its ok it's just me. It's Santana." She scooped the trembling girl into her arms and held her gently as she fell into her. "Rachel, who did this, we need to take you to the hospital."

"NO!" Rachel jerked out of her arms and crawled into the corner. "Why are you here? You don't need to be here. Leave, I don't need you to mock me now. Please leave me alone."

Santana crawled slowly toward her speaking in a gentle voice. "No Estrella I am not trying to mock you. I just want to help. Let me help, please?"

Rachel just started sobbing. "You can't help. No one can." She let Santana take her into her arms again and let her gently rocked her.

After about 5 minutes had passed and Rachel was no longer crying so hard Santana spoke again. "Rachel, you need to see a doctor. Let me take you to the nurse or the hospital."

"No Santana I can't…I can't. I won't tell anyone, I can't tell anyone. Please I jus…I just want to go home. Please let me go home." She was terrified and trembling. She burrowed into Santana's neck and just cried some more.

"Ok Estrella, I will take you home. Let's get off the floor now. Can you stand?" Rachel just nodded and attempted to stand only to collapse back to the floor. "Ok, just hold on hermosa." Santana stood, slung her bag and Rachel's over her shoulder than picked up Rachel in her arms and carried her bridal style thanking Sue's horrendous workouts that she was able to. She carried her out the side door to the parking lot and to her car. She opened the door placing the trembling girl in the passenger seat, buckled her in and went around to the driver's side and started up the car. The car was silent as she drove. When she pulled into the drive way at Rachel's home she parked, got out and went around to help her out of the car. The other girl was catatonic and shaking so she looked in her bag for house key's noticing there were no other cars in the drive and lifted the girl into her arms again and carried her to the house.

Once she made it into the house she called out. "Hello, anyone home?"

Rachel burrowed her face into Santana's neck and held on tightly saying "No one is home right now."

She tightened her grip on the tiny girl in her arms. "Where to Estrella?"

She replied in a voice so quiet Santana almost didn't hear "Upstairs to my room please."

As she climbed the starts with the other girl still in her arms her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. Rachel really needed to go to the doctor. Bruises were already forming on her legs, arms and she had a cut on her shoulder. She could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. "Do you want me to call your fathers carińo?"

She shook her head violently. "No. They are out of town. I'm not going to bother them. I just want to take a shower. I need to take a shower. Please."

Santana continued on until she found her room. Locating it by the gold star on the door. She carried her into the room, saw an open door leading to a bathroom and took her in there. "Ok Estrella" she sat her on the toilet lid and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you need help hermosa?"

"No I can handle it. Thank you for bringing me home Santana. I am ok now, you can leave."

Santana just shook her head "No Rachel, I'm not leaving you like this. Shower then I can get your first aid kit and bandage you up. You have a cut on your shoulder. Where is your first aid kit?"

Rachel looked around dazed like she was trying to figure out where she was. "Um ... it's under the sink."

"Ok shower and I will find you something comfy to put on after then I will bandage you up." Rachel only nodded. Santana exited the room closing the door listening on the other side until she heard the water come on. She went to the dresser and found a t-shirt, sweet pants, a hoodie and under clothing. Sitting on the bed she tried to figure out what to do next. She got up and went to get her phone from her bag to text Quinn.

 **Santana-Quinn: Had to leave early will not be at Cheerios practice. Will explain later.**

 **Quinn-Santana: Coach is going to kill you. Where are you? Are you alright?**

 **Santana-Quinn: I am as ok as I can be. Will explain later.**

 **Quinn-Santana: What's wrong? Where are you? I will come to you now.**

 **Santana-Quinn: No. I will explain everything later. I gotta go.**

 **Quinn-Santana: Ok but call if you need me.**

 **Santana-Quinn: Thanks tell Britt not to worry, I am ok.**

 **Quinn-Santana: Will do**

She placed her phone on the bedside table and sat back down on the bed to wait. Rachel had been in the shower for so long and she was starting to get worried. She knocked on the door. "Rachel, are you ok?" No answer was forthcoming. She knocked again "Rachel?" She pressed her ear to the door and heard faint sobbing. "I'm coming in Rachel."

She opened the door and the sight before her broke her heart all over again. Thru the glass of the shower she could see Rachel curled into a ball on the tiles sobbing. She rushed forward and dropped to her knees and cradled Rachel in arm. She sat with her rocking her for a few minutes before turning the shower off and picking her up again. She took her out, dried her off, and sat her on the toilet seat again after wrapping a towel around her trembling form. She carefully bandaged her cut checked for others and picked her up again. She carried her to her bed, dressed her than laid her down.

When she went to move to go back to the bathroom Rachel grabbed her arm in a death grip and whimpered. "I'm going to change into something dry. I will be right back I promise." After a moment Rachel let go. She quickly stripped her uniform, found another set of sweat pants, shirt and hoodie, returned to the bed and gathered Rachel close.

Rachel started sobbing again and Santana just rocked her and murmured into her hair, "It's Ok Estrella. I'm here. I got you" over and over until sleep took them both.

 **A/N: Ok that was chapter 2. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's my Birthday today. My wife and daughter are both at work and I am spending my night in sharing my story. Lots of love to all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Santana**

She woke a few hours later to the sound of whimpering. She looked down and Rachel had tears running down her perfect face in her sleep. She tightened her grip on the other girl and whispered in her ear, "Its ok hermosa, I've got you, your safe", over and over while rubbing her back until she calmed. Santana lay there for a long time just watching her even and calm breathing trying to formulate a plan of what to do next. If Rachel wouldn't go to the police or the doctor, plans needed to be put in place to keep her safe and healthy. She reached over and grabbed her phone.

 **Santana-Puck: Hey do you still have your fake ID?**

 **Puck-Santana: You know it. What kind of alcohol and when and where the party?**

 **Santana-Puck: No party no alcohol may need another favor though. Will let you know if I need it.**

 **Puck-Santana: You Ok?**

 **Santana-Puck: Yes. Back at ya later.**

She put her phone back down and tried to figure out how to ask what she needed and get what she needed without breaking Rachel's trust. She would need some help if she wanted to make sure that she was completely safe at school. The trouble was the people she trusted were not the people Rachel would easily trust. Puck was one, maybe the easiest for Rachel to trust. They had an odd relationship but she was sure that Puck cared for the girl. Quinn would be the hard sell for Rachel. She knew Quinn didn't really have anything against Rachel. Everything had started for all of them freshman year due to the social hierarchy in the school and their insecurities and need to be on top. But Rachel thought they hated her. She had extended friendship to them repeatedly only to have it thrown back in her face time and again. She would see this as pity and Santana didn't want that. She needed the girl to know that she genuinely cared for her. Bottom line she would have to prove it to the girl and make her understand. She fell back asleep trying to formulate a plan of how to achieve what was needed.

 **Rachel**

She started to stir. Opening her eye's she focused on the body she was practically on top of and the arms around her that she felt safe in. Santana. One of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen and one she had had a major crush on for years. Why was she here? Then everything came back to her at once. The slushy, the bathroom, Santana carrying her out and bringing her home. Staying with her, helping her, holding her and comforting her. Her main question to the whole day was why. Why was all this happening? Why did she get slushied? Why did he have to come in the bathroom? But the most perplexing thing to her was, why was Santana helping her? It made no sense to her. She had been one of her main tormenters for the last year and a half. Why would she want to help? She decided that it was time to move. She needed some space to figure all this out. She tried to move but felt a searing pain in her shoulder and cried out "Ahhhhhh, ow" and started crying again.

Santana shot up in the bed, "Shhhh, its ok, you're ok. Are you ok, what happened?" She looked the girl over and saw the blood on her shoulder. "Shit, I think you reopened that cut on your shoulder. Let me get the first aid kit." She leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom not letting Rachel get a word in edge wise. When she came back she had the first aid kit and a bottle of pain meds, went to the dresser for a clean shirt. Rachel was curled up in a ball in the bed. "Ok hermosa, can see it so I can make it better?" Rachel only nodded. Santana gently removed her blood stained shirt and bandages. Santana cleaned and inspected the wound

So quietly she almost didn't hear it Rachel said "That's from the air dryer on the wall" and continued to stare into space.

 **Santana**

Santana places two butterfly bandages, gauze and tape on it and helped her into a clean shirt. "I'm going to go clean this up and put it back in the bathroom. I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom put all the supplies up and looked around. Rachel's clothes from that morning were on the floor along with the towels from her shower and Santana's uniform. She quickly grabbed a bag and put all of Rachel's clothing and shoes from that morning along with the bloody shirt from just now. She tied them up and stuffed them in her school bag that was on the floor. She didn't want Rachel to have to see them again. She picked up her uniform and hung it over the shower door to dry, threw the towels in the hamper and threw the bandage trash in the waste bin. With the bathroom in order she returned to the bedroom to find Rachel sitting up with her back against the head board. She handed her the bottle of water on the nightstand and two pain pills. "Ok Estrella, how bout we find us something to eat?"

Rachel just stare at her for a moment. "Why?"

"Cause, it's important that you eat carińo." she told her gently.

"No Santana. Why are you here? Why are you being nice to me? You hate me. Why act like you care now?" Rachel's reply was void of emotion. Her face expressionless.

"Rachel, no one should ever go through what you went through today. Especially alone." She pause and watched Rachel's face for any form of reaction to her words. "And I don't hate you Rachel. I never did, and I am so sorry for any and everything I have ever done to you. It was the actions of a mixed up screw up of a girl. My fault, not yours." She has tears in her eyes and looks at the floor. "I can never express to you the deep sorrow and guilt I feel for all the things I have done to you. You are an amazing girl. At sectionals you believed in me when no one else would and like no one else has in more years than I care to mention. And for that alone I will be there for you and help you any way I can." She looked up and saw the mirror of her tears in Rachel's eyes. Rachel opened her arms and motioned the other girl to her. Santana melted into her arms as Rachel started to cry harder

"I just don't understand why this happened. How could this happen?" Sobbing she looked into Santana's eyes hoping to find answers.

"I don't know Estrella. But we will get you through this. I'm here for you." With that she just held her till her crying subsided. "Ok. Food. Do you want me to try and cook us something or we can order in?"

"I'm not really hungry San." Rachel said into her neck.

"Why don't we order something from that Tai place they have lots of vegan option and we can sit here together and try to eat a little so you don't get sick. I am starving and I don't like to eat alone." She was hoping to get her to try.

"Ok. I'll try." They sat ordered food and waited.

After they ate. Santana decided to address some of her concerns to her.

"Hey Rach? I wanted to ask you some questions about tomorrow. Is that ok?"

Rachel looked down and spoke softly "I don't know San, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Look carino, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I won't ask you for details but we have to be able to keep you safe. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, first, do you want me to get you the morning after pill? It is something that they would have done at the hospital if you had gone. Since you don't want to go do you want me to get it for you?" she asked very gently.

"How? You have to be 18 to purchase that. I won't ask an adult to purchase such a thing." Rachel was starting to rock. San climbed up next to her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"No. I know someone with a fake ID that can get it for me." She told her

"Ok, but do you have to tell them who it is for? I don't want it getting around. People think I'm enough of a loser without knowing I let this happen to me."

"Rachel, no one would think that. This was horrible. It is not your fault. Do your hear me? Not. Your. Fault. We don't have to tell them if you don't want to, but I think we should."

"No San please!" she clutched at Santana pleading.

"Carińo, you don't have to, but just hear me out ok and if you still don't want to we won't." She waited and Rachel nodded into her shoulder. "Ok, if we tell them it will give me one or two other people to help keep you safe. We can trust them to keep quiet and help. This person that hurt you is still there and if he thinks he is getting away with everything what's to stop him from trying again. I can't bear the thought of him coming anywhere near you again. We can protect you if you let us. Please Rachel."

Rachel was quiet for a long moment thinking. What San said was true but who could she possibly trust with this. "Who is trust worthy enough to not only keep this a secret but also help?"

Here it goes, San thought. "Puck and Quinn"

"QUINN! Have you lost your mind? She would sooner throw herself off a bridge then to help me. Noah I can trust but he is going to try and make me tell him who and I can't do that. I just can't." She started softly crying again.

San tightens her arms around her and replies. "You leave Puck to me. He won't badger you about this I promise. Quinn. She will help you. I know she will. She feels as bad as I do about everything we put you through. Please let us do this for you. You need protection and I will not let anything happen to you. Please Rachel."

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 3. Will post more soon with Rachel's decision on who she will allow to help. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Last time**

 _San tightens her arms around her and replies. "You leave Puck to me. He won't badger you about this I promise. Quinn. She will help you. I know she will. She feels as bad as I do about everything we put you through. Please let us do this for you. You need protections and I will not let anything happen to you. Please Rachel."_

 **Rachel**

She doesn't know what to do. Should she trust these people who have tormented her for years? She's not sure. Noah she can trust. She knows this. She told him after the first week of freshman year to go his own way and be popular. She could handle being on the bottom, but this is different.

"Ok. We can tell Noah, but I'm still not sure about Quinn. We can discuss it with him, but I know he is going to hound me for answers I can't give." She tucks her head into San chest.

Santana is confused. There must be more to the story of Puck and Rachel. She doesn't know if she should be jealous of this or not. Not that she has that right but she will reserve judgement. For right now at least they will have an ally.

"Ok hermosa, I will contact him and we will figure this out. Can I tell him to meet us here after school?"

"Yes, but please keep him down stairs and explain what happened and don't let him up until he agrees to not bombard me with questions I cannot answer. Please Santana, I can't deal with it. Not now" She doesn't know why she trust the other girl. She just has a sixth sense about it. A gut feeling that she can.

"Ok carino, I promise I will not let him near you until he promises and agrees to let it be." She picks up her phone and fires of a text to Puck.

 **Santana-Puck: I need to ask you a favor. I need you to do something for me without question and without telling anyone else what you are doing. I will explain everything to you after you complete the favor.**

 **Puck-Santana: Anything for you what to you need?**

 **Santana-Puck: I need you to go into the next town over after school. Go to the pharmacy with your fake ID and get a morning after pill.**

 **Puck-Santana: WTF?**

 **Santana-Puck: Please Puck. It is very important. Then I need you to bring it to me.**

 **Puck-Santana: Of course I will do it San but you have to tell me what's going on.**

 **Santana-Puck: I promise I will when you bring it to me. Bring it to 3795 Shalloway Dr. as soon as you get it and I will explain all.**

 **Puck-Santana: wait that's Rachel's house WTF? What's going on San?**

 **Santana-Puck: I will tell you when you get here.**

 **Puck-Santana: I am leaving school now and will be there ASAP**

 **Santana-Puck: Thanks Puck, text when you get here do not bang on the door.**

 **Puck-Santana: Ok, See you with in the next 2 hrs.**

Santana puts her phone down. "He will be here as soon as he gets what we need. Rest and I will wake you when he's here."

"Ok." She yawns and burrows in to Santana shoulder and falls asleep feeling safer than she has in years.

1 hour 50 mins later Santana gets a text

 **Puck-Santana: I'm here let me in.**

 **Santana-Puck: When I let you in we are going in to the living room and I will explain it all to you. Do not attempt to go upstairs until I have fully explained everything to you or I will put you down. If you scare Rachel I will end you.**

 **Puck-Santana: Ok just let me in you're really scaring me.**

 **Santana-Puck: Ok on my way**

"Estrella, wake up." She gently nudges Rachel's head with her own. "Come on hermosa."

She opens her eyes. "Is Noah here?"

"Yes." San gently removes herself from the bed leaning down and softly kisses the side of her head. "I will be back as quick as I can. I will make him understand that talking about it is not an option"

Sitting up gingerly leaning against the head board in the middle of the bed she says "Thank you San."

Santana exits the room and tries to prepare herself for the conversation that is about to happen. She will have to relive and retell what happened to Puck all while not breaking down into a million pieces over what has happened to Rachel. She opens the door to Puck and he looks very anxious.

"Ok, San what's going on?" He says as he enters the house handing her the pharmacy bag.

"Let's go into the living room and sit." She says as she closes the door. He follows her in and sits on the couch waiting for her to speak. She steels herself and begins. "I will tell you all but I need you to try and keep your cool. You cannot blow up and yell." He nods and she continues. "Did you hear what happened with that hockey player Rick and I this morning?" He nods again "He slushied Rachel and I went after him…"

He interrupts "Yea. That was weird. What was that all about?"

She takes a breath. "That's not important. What is important is what happened after. I went after Rachel to make sure she was Ok. Quinn pulled me into a class room and demanded to know what was going on and I told her that Rachel is off limits and left the room to find her. I went to one of the bathrooms that she usually goes to and she wasn't there. So, I went to the other. When I got there I …" She choked up a bit and had to compose herself to continue. "I found her lying on the floor. Someone had ra… ra… raped her" She had to stop. Tears were streaming down her face. Puck wasn't doing much better. He was sitting in his seat tears rolling and fist clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Who" He ground out in a low menacing voice.

"I don't know" she continues "she won't tell me."

He started to get up "I will get her to tell me"

San puts a restraining hand on his arm "No! You will not. That was one of the conditions she made me promise to in order for me to tell you. You cannot question her. She's terrified. She won't go to the doctor. She won't let me call the police. She won't talk about it at all. I just brought her here and helped her clean up and comforted her."

"Is she Ok, physically? Does she need anything?" He asks through a sob.

"She has a lot of bruising and a cut on her shoulder from where he pushed her into the air dryer. Other than that not that I can see. Emotionally she is a mess and she needs protection. She has agreed for me to tell you so that you can help at school to keep her safe. I think Quinn can help with this as well but she is reluctant and wants to discuss it with you first."

He scrubs his hands over his face and says "I agree. We need Quinn. I will talk to her and will get her to agree to it, but I don't think we can trust anyone else."

"Agreed, Britt can't know either. I love her to pieces but sometimes she lets things slip not meaning to. I think the three of us can keep Rach safe." She says getting up. "We can go talk to Rach now but you have to promise no questions. When she is ready to talk she will."

"Ok, just take me to her" he says in a desperate voice.

They head up the stair together and enter her room and she is in the same position. Face expressionless. When she looks up and sees him she breaks. "Noah" she raises her good arm and he has her in his arms in a heartbeat. She looks back to the door. "San" and Santana rushes to the bed and spoons her from behind. They surrounded her as she cries. Eventually she calms and asks "Did you get the pill?"

Santana removes herself from the bed. She gets the pharmacy bag and hands Rachel the pill and her water. After she takes the pill Santana puts the water back on the night stand and get back on the bed to hold Rachel some more as she starts to cry again. Eventually she calms again and they all just lay there holding each other for a while when Puck speaks up. "One or both of us need to stay with you tonight Rach. You don't need to be alone."

"I'm not leaving her." Santana says tightening her grip on the girl's waist.

"We can both stay Rach." Noah says tightening his grip as well.

"Ok." She doesn't want to be alone and having them both is helping.

"Puck can you stay with her while I run home for clothes and an overnight bag? Than you can do the same when I get back." Santana suggests.

"Sure, but I don't need to leave I already have clothes and stuff here." He tells her.

Santana is gob smacked. She doesn't know how to process that information. "Um… why?" she looks from one to the other.

Rachel looks at Puck and he nods "He is my cousin. He stays here a lot" she tells her.

To say Santana is shocked would be an understatement. "Um… Ok. Well I will run home really quick and get my stuff and bring back some dinner. What would you like to eat hermosa? I can run to that pizza place that sells the vegan veggie pizza?"

Rachel looks up shocked "You know where to get vegan pizza?"

Santana blushes a little and says "I've seen it on the menu"

"Oh, Ok that sounds good. Noah can call it our orders and you can pick it up."

"Ok, see ya in a bit" she leans in and places a gentle kiss on her head and pats Pucks arm. "I'll be back soon."

 **A/N: That's chapter 4. Next chapter will contain the explanation of where Rachel's fathers are and more of her and Pucks relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and support. They are much appreciated and the story continues.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Santana**

She drove home quickly not wanting to be away for too long. Parking in her drive noticing yet again that her mother wasn't home. Taking her bag she hurried inside and up to her room. She placed her bag on the bed and started retrieving items from her closet and dresser. She decided to take extra uniforms and clothing so that she could stay with Rachel for as long as the girl needed her. She went into the bathroom packing all the toiletries she would need for the week.

She then went to the down stairs bathroom and collected some supplies for her own first aid kit. Her mother being a doctor left them having a pretty extensive kit with better products in it. She decided to just take the whole thing with her and returned to her room. Having packed all that she thought she would need for about a week she grabbed her school bag again to retrieve her soiled uniform. When she took it out she noticed the blood on it and the bag of Rachel's things. She sat on the floor in a heap and started sobbing.

She couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't believe that such a loving wonderful girl had fallen prey to this monster. But what was hardest for her to except was her part in it. If she hadn't help make the girl a social pariah because she couldn't handle her own feelings and had a ridiculous need to be on top this wouldn't have happened. As soon as she and Quinn were named co-captains she should have put a stop to the bullying. She didn't and now the one person that had ever stood up for her was hurt, and it was her fault. The girl she has started to really fall in love with and would do anything to have as her own has been traumatized in a way that all woman fear.

All she could do now was be strong for her and protect her with her life if need be, and try to make up to her all the horrible things she has had to go through. Getting up she took the uniform and bag of Rachel's clothes heading out of the room to throw them away. She stopped, looked down at them for a minute and changed her mind. She opened the bag put her uniform in it and went back to her closet. She found her old cheerios duffel and put the bag into it and pushed it into the back corner of her closet. She wasn't sure why she was keeping it but her gut told her to and she always tried to follow her gut. Closing the closet door she grabbed her things and left the house. She would go get their food and head back to Rachel's to do anything she needed her to in order to try and right the wrongs she had helped bring on her.

 **Puck and Rachel**

They lay there for a while after Santana left. Puck just held her, his mind racing. He had a feeling as to why she wouldn't go to the hospital or the police. He wanted desperately to get her to tell him who but he promised to back off and he would do so, for now. "Rach?"

"Please Noah, don't ask, I can't" she pleaded

"No Rach, I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you about Quinn without Santana here." He assured her.

"Ok. San thinks I can trust her, but I don't see how. She hates me Noah. How can I possibly trust her with this? She will find a way to use it against me."

"Q is not so bad actually. She has a hard shell but it's not deep. Freshman year her sister was head Cheerio and a senior. She had to do what she was ordered to do. Her father is a hard man that has no tolerance. He would have severely punished her had she gone against her sister. He is extremely homophobic and knows who your fathers were. He never would have allowed her to befriend you or not do as ordered by Fran."

"Ok, I get that. If that is the case how can you think that she would help me now? Her father could find out. Even if she doesn't hate me she still doesn't like me. After everything with Finn, she barely tolerates being around me in Glee."

"She joined Glee to keep an eye on you with Finn. When she saw that he was the one pursuing you and not the other way around, she was pissed and broke up with him. She doesn't blame you for that anymore. She's just keeping up the social norm at this point. As far as her father is concerned, Quinn caught him cheating on her mother. When she went to tell her mom he back handed her and her mom saw, kicked him out and divorced his ass. He isn't around and her mother never shared his views. Quinn is a bitch in her own right but she is a woman and no woman would wish this on another. We can trust her and we need her social standing. She will help. If we don't tell her she will not understand what is going on. San is her best friend and Quinn will continually badger you and San and drive you crazy. I know you don't want that and it will draw more attention." He was pleading with her to understand. He and San could protect her but add Quinn into the mix and no one would go against them.

"Ok. If you're sure. I just don't want anyone else to find out, and none of you can ever let it be known that you know." She was starting to get teary eyed again so he just held on tight.

"Ok. I promise. I we will make sure that Quinn understand this."

They lay there for a while longer until the door bell rung. Puck gets up from the bed. "I'll get it. It's probably San. He went down stairs and opened the door to find Santana loaded down with bags and pizza boxes. "Here let me get some of that. Are you moving in?" he motioned toward the bags.

She drops the bags by the stairs and goes into the kitchen for drinks. "I just thought she might want someone around for a while and you know my mom will never know I'm not there. If Rach wants me to leave I will, but I am staying as long as she needs." She tells him while getting plates and glasses out of the cabinet.

He looks at her for a long moment then asks "Are you going to tell her?"

She looks up confused "That I'm staying? Of course why wouldn't I tell her? You're not making sense."

"No San. That you're in love with her."

"What!?"

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes and in your reaction to all of this. You have liked her for a while. I see the way you look at her. So, are you going to tell her?"

"No, and you're not either or I will end you. There is no way she could feel the same about me with everything I have done to her. She really doesn't need this from me right now with everything going on. I will just be here for her through this and be her friend. That's what she needs right now. To feel protected and cared for."

"Ok San. I won't say anything." He agreed to not say anything for now. He would just have to keep an eye out and see what happened.

"Ok Puck, grab the pizzas and I will get the rest. Let's go make sure she eats something" With that they went up the stairs and to Rachel's room.

They enter the room and Rachel is once again sitting against the headboard staring into space. They all get situated on the bed with the food and start eating. Rachel is picking at the one piece she has on her plate not really wanting to eat but trying because she promised to.

Santana was eating her food contemplating on how to start the rest of the conversation they needed to have. "Rach?" Rachel looked up at her. "We need to talk about Quinn. It would be a really good idea to bring her into this for your protection."

Rachel put her half eaten pizza to the side. "I know. Noah and I spoke at length while you were retrieving your belongings from home. I have decided to let you talk to her if you are sure we can trust her. I really need this to not get out."

"Of course carino. We can trust her. I promise we will make her understand that we can't tell anyone."

Rachel looks into her eyes, searching for answers for a few moments. "Ok. If you're sure."

"Are you going to school tomorrow? If you don't want to we can skip and stay here."

"No. I need to go to school. I can't miss anymore. I need school and we have Glee tomorrow." She steadily became more agitated and was shaking as she finished speaking.

San scooted up to her and took her in her arms. "Hey, shhh Estrella. It's ok. It you want to go to school you can go. I was just making sure you were up to it. Shhh…" she rubbed a comforting hand over her back and hair. "It's ok carino, we will go to school and we will keep you safe. I promise." She held her until the shaking subsided. "Ok. Next thing. I'm staying here tonight. Do you want me to stay for longer? I can stay as until your fathers get home or as long as you need."

Rachel looked up at Puck asking with her eyes how much she should tell her. He nodded his support and permission. "My father's aren't coming back." San just looked shocked. "My daddy died the summer between 8th grade and freshman year. Noah's mother was his sister. They were both Goldstein's before marriage. They didn't really get along. My grandmother favored my daddy over her. When she died she left most of her money to him, Noah and I. Noah's and my money is hold up in trust. But my daddy's wasn't. She left Noah's mom money but not as much. When daddy died my dad couldn't handle it and left me with Noah's mom stating that it was daddy that wanted me and without him he couldn't raise me alone."

She paused and took a breath. "Noah's mom took this opportunity thinking that she would be able to get her hands on my daddy's money since it was left to me. So, she signed the papers and took over custody of me. The only problem with her plan was that daddy had set his will with the money going into the rest of my trust with a monthly stipend for my care. It also allowed for larger amounts to be withdrawn for things like a car when I get my license and unexpected expenses. When dad left he signed over the house into my name for me to do with what I wish when I turn 18 and put the majority of the money daddy left to him into my personal checking account. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

She wiped her eyes and continued. "This past summer after Noah's mom figured out she will never get to my daddy's money she sent me back here to live. She signs all my school stuff and is there if a medical need arises but that's it. So no my father's aren't coming back" she finished quietly and burrowed into San's neck. "You can stay as long as you like. I have one guest room set up for Noah. You can use one of the others if you wish. I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom though for staying too much though."

Santana scoffed at this. "No worries hermosa, she is never home and doesn't care what I do. I can stay as long as you need me. I even brought some of my stuff from home in case you said you wanted me to stay." The nuzzled her hair rubbing her back. "Do you want me to call Quinn have her come over and get this out of the way?"

Rachel shock her head. "No, can we do it tomorrow? I'm just so tired and want to take a shower and go to bed. Is that ok? Please I'm so tired."

San just tightened her hold. "Of course carino. I will talk to her tomorrow and have her come over after Glee practice." She nuzzled her again them pulled out of her arms. "Ok let's get you ready for a shower. I brought some first aid supplies from home and I have a protective cover we can put over your bandage so it doesn't get wet and I will redress it when you get out of the shower. Ok?" Rachel just nodded starting to get out of the bed.

Puck watched through their entire exchange interaction. Yep he thought he would have to keep an eye on the progress of this. He had never seen Rachel interact with anyone like this but him. "Ok. I will let you two get to that and I will go down and bring up San's things and put them in the room across the hall. It's the only other one with a bathroom attached. Ok?"

"Thank you Noah. That works. San can you come help me with my shirt and bandages?" she says looking back at the other girl.

"Of Course. Let me grab my first aid kit and I will be right in there." She said as she left to run down stairs to get the kit, and Puck went to grab San's bags.

When she came back Rachel was running water in the tub for a bath. "I thought I would take a bath instead. I ache all over."

"Sounds good carino." She said as she set the kit on the counter and started to rummage through it until she found what she was looking for. Bringing it over she helped take off Rachel's shirt and put the protective cover over the bandages. "There, now the wound won't get wet and we can re-doctor it when you get out."

Rachel looked over at the counter to the first aid kit which was more like a small suitcase then a first aid kit. "That is the largest first aid kit I have ever seen."

"Yea, my mom is a doctor so she always refused to take me to another one so we always have this stuff at home. I was a clumsy child. Do you want me to stay hermosa?"

"No San. I will be ok." She replied

"Ok then I will go to the guest room and take a quick shower myself. I will knock on the bathroom door when I get back."

"Ok. Thank you Santana." She looked at her with such large sincere eyes it made her heart skip. Santana squeezed her hand and left the room.

When she entered the guest room Puck was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. She walked over to him and gathered him into her arms. "It's just not fair San. She is so little and so sweet. She has been through so much. She didn't deserve this too. How could I let it happen San, how?" He just sobbed into her. She didn't know what to say. She felt the weight of it too.

As he calmed down she spoke. "There's nothing we can do about what happened but we can be there for her now. Protect her, keep her safe, and show the world she's ours. No one will touch her again." She said this with so much ferociousness that he had no doubt that that is what they would do.

"Yes we will" He scrubbed his face and stood.

San started to walk toward the bathroom. "I'm going to shower real quickly. Why don't you go in to Rachel's room so you can hear her if she calls out needing something? I will be back in there as quick as I can." He just nodded and left the room.

She showered and changed quickly and returned to Rachel's room to find Puck at the bathroom door. "Rach, are you ok? Do you need me to come in?"

From in the bathroom she calls back and you can hear her cries. "No Noah. I'm ok"

San knocks on the door. "Rachel, are you sure."

"San," she calls breathlessly "please, I need you"

Santana opens the door, flies through, closes it and rushes to Rachel's side taking her in her arms as best she can from the side of the tub. "Shh Estrella. I'm here."

Rachel is almost hyperventilating, "I can't… I need… my hair… can't get… clean… need it clean… hurts to… lift arm…" she's sobbing

"Shh, it's ok carino. I will wash it for you then we can get you to bed. Ok?" San soothed her rubbing her back.

Rachel's cries slow, "Ok." She says pulling out of San's arms.

Santana grabs the shampoo and lathers her hair. She grabs the cup on the side of the tub and rinses her hair. She lathers it again, cleaning it thoroughly hoping it will help, rinses it again and pulls the plug on the tub. She then gathers Rachel in her arms and lifts her bridal style, sets her down and wraps her in a towel. She dries her with another, wraps her hair in it when she's done and sets her down on the toilet seat. She removes the protector and bandages and inspects the wound. "It looks ok but it keeps reopening. I'm going to use some numbing gel then put some medical glue on it then re-bandage it."

She works quickly calling over her shoulder, "Puck! Get me some sweats and a t-shirt for Rachel!" As she is finishing the bandage there's a knock on the door. "Hold on Estrella," she says walking to the door. She opens it wide enough to get the cloths and asks him "Can you please get me a clean shirt and shorts from my bag? Thanks." Moving back over to Rachel she dresses her quickly but gently.

Going back to the door when Puck knocks again. She strips out of her wet cloths and redresses as fast as she can walks back Rachel picks her back up and goes to the door again. "Puck! Open the door." He does and she walks out carrying Rachel to the bed laying her in the middle climbing in and taking her back in her arms pulling the covers over them. "Ok carino. It's ok. Just rest now." Rachel burrows in.

Puck is standing at the foot of the bed. "Is she ok?"

San looks over at him motioning for him to get in on the other side. "Yes she just needs rest."

Puck goes into the bathroom picks up the towels and cleans up the bandage mess. Closes up the first aid kit putting it on the floor. He throws their clothes in the hamper with the towels and goes back to the bedroom. He turns on the lamp, turns off the overhead light and climbs in behind Rachel. She pulls his arm around her and buries her face in San neck and almost immediately falls asleep. The others follow shortly after. Tomorrow will be a long day.

 **A/N: Ok end of chapter 5. Extra super long chapter couldn't find a place I wanted to break it up for the next chapter so we got a really long one. Next chapter school and a look into Quinn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rachel**

She started to stir and went to stretch realizing that she was wrapped around one body with another wrapped around her back. She opened her eyes to see the beauty that is Santana. Looking behind her she sees Puck. Patting him on the arm she whispers "Hey, Noah. Wake up. Wake up."

Puck opened his eyes rolled over and stretched. "Morning." He looked over to the dead to the world Latina chuckling. "That one will take a bomb to wake up. You ok Rach?"

"Yes, just really sore. Why don't you go get ready for school and I will wake San?" She said looking back over to her. Puck just nodded and left the room. Rachel spent another moment just watching her then decided they needed to get up an around. "Hey San. It's time to get up." She nuzzled her neck tightening her grip. She started to shake her where she had a grip on her waist. "San, I need you to get up."

Santana's eyes pop open comically, "What is it carino? What do you need?" She was looking around trying to get her bearings then focusing on Rachel.

Rachel just hugged her a little tighter then started to get out of bed. "I don't need anything but we do need to get up and ready for school."

San blinked for a second. "Oh, ok" she scrubbed her face with he hands and got out of bed. "Let me help you change your bandage and I will go to the guest room to change then I will go make coffee."

Rachel walked over to her and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you Santana. For everything."

"Of course. Anything you need." She didn't know what else to say. She just hugged her back.

A few moment past and Rachel moved away. They went into the bathroom where San helped her take off her shirt and put fresh bandages on her wound. "Ok hermosa, all set. I'm going to go get ready now unless you need anything else."

"No. Go get ready and I will do the same. We should have time to grab a proper breakfast. You have Cheerio's practice this morning and you need the nourishment before vigorous exercise." She replied.

San stepped forward cupping her cheek. "You need to eat too Estrella. You barely ate anything yesterday. You need to keep your strength up."

Rachel leaned into her hand. "I will try." San nodded and left to get ready for the day, and she turned to do the same.

 **Santana**

She dressed quickly, put her hair into the required high pony and headed down stairs to try and find some coffee. When she descended the stairs she smelled food cooking. She walked in to the kitchen to find Puck at the stove. "What are you making?"

He looked up with a sad smile. "Vegan blueberry oatmeal waffles. There're her favorite. Also some turkey bacon and scrambled eggs for you and me. Sorry hot Jew here, no pork."

It smelled amazing "mmm, I think I'll live. It looks great. I can't believe she keeps meat products stocked in her kitchen. Can I help with anything?"

He just smile at her. "It's about ready, you can grab 3 cups of coffee and have a seat. She keeps it here for me. She hasn't been able to convert me yet."

"But I keep trying." Rachel says coming into the room, kissing him on the cheek and sits at the table. "Thank you Noah this looks amazing as always." She put a waffle on her plate adds some fruit puree and begins to pick at it. She's not really hungry but Puck cooked for her and she told San she would try. So for them she would try.

They sat in silence and ate for a few before Santana spoke up. "Ok. We have most of our classes together so I can walk you to all of those. The one we don't have with me you have with Puck and he will make sure you get to that one. When we get there I have practice. What are you two going to do until I get out?"

Puck spoke up first. "We can go to the choir room and you can finish helping me with that song I've been working on." He looks to Rachel and she nods. Looking back to Santana he adds. "Then we can meet you Rachel's locker so we can walk her to the first class I have that one too."

"Sounds good." She looked at the clock and got up starting to clear the dishes. She loaded the dishwasher, they cleaned up the kitchen, then headed out to start their day.

 **Quinn**

She arrived to the school early hoping to see Santana before practice. She had tried to get in touch with her after practice yesterday but San wasn't answering any of her texts or calls. She went by her house but no one was there. She was starting to get really worried about her friend. Yesterday was weird. Santana outburst when Berry got shushied was crazy. Then she disappeared right after and Quinn hadn't seen her since. The cryptic text messages did help her feel any better either. Something was definitely off with her best friend. She started acting weird after sectional Saturday. She had been quiet all weekend. Then yesterday happened.

She sees San's car pull up but was not expecting to see Puck and Rachel Berry of all people to exit with her. As she walked toward them, their backs to her, what she saw and heard shocked and confused her.

San was rubbing Rachel's back while she had her head buried in San's neck, Puck holding her hand. "It's Ok carino, I will meet you at your locker as soon as practice is over and Puck will be with you the whole time."

Rachel sniffled and replied. "Ok, San. I'm sorry. I'm being a baby."

San shook her head. "No hermosa. You are not. It's understandable. I promise it will be ok."

Squeezing one last time Rachel straightened up. "Ok, I'm ok. Thank you San."

San kissed the side of her head. "It's fine Estrella. I'll see you soon"

As she turned to walk away she almost bumped into Quinn. "Hey San. What's going on?"

San grabbed her hand and pulled her away looking over her shoulder. "Puck locker 7:15" he just nodded.

Quinn tried to pull her arm out of her grasp and turn back to the other two. "San what was that? What's going on?"

San just held on tight "Nothing, I will explain later." She kept walking

Quinn was getting agitated. She stopped walking forcing Santana to stop too. "No Santana. That's what you said yesterday then you ignored all of my texts and calls last night. That wasn't nothing. Tell me what's going on."

Santana sighed. "Q, I promise to tell you after school. There isn't enough time to get into all of it now and we have Cheerio's practice. I promise after Glee we will go somewhere to talk."

Quinn just stood there looking into her eyes. San was visibly shaken but it didn't look like she would be getting it out of her right this minute. "Ok, but you will be telling me after Glee."

"I promise I will. Just drop it for now and let's get to practice before we are late and coach kills us and nobody ever finds our bodies." Quinn nods and they continue on to the locker room.

 **Puck and Rachel.**

They made their way to the choir room without incident. It was really early and the halls were clear of the rest of the student body for now. Puck was trying to engage Rachel in to the task of the song he was singing to critique him but she just kept darting her eyes between the two doors in the room. He sighed. He was hoping the music would take her mind off of it long enough for San to get done with practice.

She seemed to be more relaxed around the Latina. He didn't know if it was because she was a woman, or because she was the one that found her, or because it was just San. It really didn't matter, whatever made her feel better he wanted her to have. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey, come here." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms, and she melted into him. "It's ok sweetie. We will just sit here like this until it's time to meet San. Ok?" she just nodded into his shoulder.

They sat there until 7:00 while Puck rocked Rachel in his arms, then got up to make their way to their lockers. They didn't see the tall figure watching them as they exited the choir room.

 **A/N: Ok peeps. That's it, a little sneak peek into Quinn. More to come. Please review. Constructive criticisms welcome. Also I am trying to decide if I want to add a Puck/Quinn relationship or a Quinn/Britt one. I toyed with making is a Fapezberry thing but I'm just not sure yet. Let me know your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rachel and Puck**

They made their way through the crowded hallway side by side. As they rounded the corner to the corridor where their lockers were someone bumped into Rachel. She jumped and latched on to Pucks arm so tightly her fingers were turning white. "Hey," he whispered to her "It's ok, I'm right here." She loosened her grip slightly but didn't let go.

They arrived at her locker and she began to get her things out while Puck hovered by her side. "Noah, I'm ok. You can get your own things from your locker if you want. It's right across from mine."

"No Rach. I am not leaving your side." He stated forcefully.

"I have to be able to do this Noah. You will be right there. We are in the hall. Nothing will happen." She tells him gently.

"If San…" He starts as he is cut off.

"Noah. It will be fine. She should be here any minute." She didn't feel as confident as she sounded but she needed to do this.

"I don't know Rach." He shook his head.

"You'll be right there Noah." She said pointing not ten feet away at his locker.

"Ok." He agreed reluctantly and walked across the hall looking back a few times.

She watched him until he go to his locker. When she turned around Finn was blocking hers. "Hey Rach."

She side stepped him trying to calm her nerves. "Hello Finn what can I do for you."

He smiled taking a step toward her, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me this weekend to celebrate our sectionals win?"

She took a step back trying to remain calm, "Thank you for the offer Finn, but I have already told you that I am not interested in forming a romantic relationship with you."

His smile left, "Why not!" he said forcefully but quietly taking another step toward her. "Is it because of Puck? You want to date him instead after you led me on for so long?" His voice was starting to rise and he took another step toward her.

Stepping back again she replies, "No Finn. I am not interested in Noah in a romantic way, and I never led you on. I never told you I wanted to be with you. You were dating Quinn and even if I had been interested in you, which I wasn't, I would never design to steal another person's partner." She's starting to get agitated, but more fearful.

"Don't lie to me Rachel" he yells "I saw you with him in the choir room!" as he yells he takes a step toward her reaching out to grab her arm. She screams she collapses to the floor in terror shaking as all hell broke loose.

 **Santana**

Practice has ended and she is trying to rush through getting showered and change so that she can get to Rachel. Her hand are shaking as she hurries to tie her shoes.

"Hey," Quinn lays a hand on her shoulder, "slow down. We're not running late today."

San just shakes her head, "I just need to get to my locker." She finishes her shoes, grabs her bag and heads to the door. "I'm gonna go ahead, I'll see you in homeroom." With that she leaves. Quinn and Brittney share a glance and hurry to grab their things so they can follow and hopefully catch up to their friend.

Santana rushes through the hall toward Rachel locker. As she rounds the corner she sees Finn looking angry reaching out for Rachel. Rachel drops to the floor with a scream and Puck is pinning Finn to the lockers yelling, "Dude what the hell is your problem? Stay away from her." At this point Santana is in a full out sprint trying to get to Rachel quicker.

She slides to her knees next to the girl and Rachel flinches away from her crying and shaking. "Shhh Estrella, It's just me." Rachel looks up into her eyes then collapses into her arms calming instantly burying her face in San neck.

"I'm sorry." She says shakily, "It's just… he was yelling because I wouldn't go out with him and he thought I wanted Puck and he was angry, then when he reached out I panicked."

"Hey," San says gently lifting Rachel's head to look into her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. Its Finns fault. He had to right to yell or try to put his hands on you." She looked over and sees that Puck still has Finn pinned to the lockers with murder in his eyes. She stands up lifting Rachel with her. By this point a large crowd has formed including a very confused looking Quinn and Brittany. She turns to the boys placing Rachel behind her keeping a hand around her wrist. "What the hell Finnocence? What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at and trying to put your hands on Racheal. She is a girl and half your size. You had no right." She started off yelling but her voice had lowered into a calm rage and she was visibly shaking. Rachel was rubbing her back trying to calm her not wanting her to do anything that could get her in trouble.

"She's lying to me!" Finn yells back trying to move toward her, Puck pushing harder with an arm against his throat.

Santana lunges at him only to be grabbed around the waist by Quinn as Brittany hugs Rachel. "If you come near her again I will flay the skin from your body." She tells him in a quiet rage. "She told you no asshole. No means no. Stay away from her or I will end you." She sees the fear in his eyes. Looking at Puck she jerks her head toward him and he releases Finn pushing him toward the other end of the hall and he runs away. San turns and goes back to Rachel holding her arms out. "Are you ok Hermosa?" Rachel falls into her arms and nods her head. San hold her for a minute. "Ok. Let's go to class." She takes her hand then grabs her and Rachel's bags, closes her locker and starts heading down the hall.

Quinn falls in beside her. "What the hell was that San? Rachel, are you ok?"

San just shakes her head at the blonde. "After school Q. Please."

Rachel cuts in before the blonde can respond quietly. "I'm ok Quinn. Thank you."

Quinn just looks from one to the other, their hands still linked. "Ok. For now." San just nods.

 **All of the Glee club**

The rest of the day was going pretty smoothly. They received some curious looks in the halls from other student but none of them dare to question the schools second in command. Especially when Quinn was right beside them all day long. She had no idea what was going on but from the look of it and her gut feelings, it wasn't good. She was just biding her time until she receive an explanation so she could decide what she needed to do. She trusted Santana with her life so she would just wait. Things continues fine until lunch.

They arrived in the lunchroom together. San and Quinn flanking Rachel, Puck and Brittany following closely behind. Brittany didn't know what was going on but if Q, San and Puck were all protecting Rachel she would too. She didn't understand a lot sometimes but she knew something was wrong. She always liked Rachel. She was sweet, had a pretty voice and never treated her like she was stupid. She just had to go along with the others, they were her best friends. Now it looked like Rachel would be their friend too and that made her happy so she would help however she could.

After they got their food and sat at the Glee table, San and Puck on either side of Rachel. Quinn next to San, and Brittany next to Puck the others started to arrive and sit with them. All of them looking at Rachel with concern.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Is it true? Did Finn really try to hurt you and yell at you for dating Puck this morning?"

Rachel whimpered and buried her face into Santana's shoulder. Santana glared at the others. "She doesn't want to talk about it, leave her alone." She said with venom in voice.

Puck spoke up next. "Yes it's true. But we aren't dating. She's my cousin, my family. He's just mad because she won't go out with him and she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, so drop it." He glared daring any of them to say anything negative.

They shared a look of surprise but looked at each other nodded and went back to eating. San whispered into Rachel's ear. "It's ok carińo. You can eat now. Please? For me?" Rachel just looked up into her eyes for a moment, nodded and started eating again.

Conversation started up about their recent sectionals win. Everyone notice that Rachel didn't join in to the conversation but said nothing, not sure what was going on with their captain but worried none the less.

A few minutes later Finn arrived and approached the table making a bee line for Rachel. She shrank into herself leaning into Santana. As San put an arm around her all the boys stood up and rushed to stand in front of her. Puck speaking for the group, "Leave Finn. You are not wanted here."

Finn was trying to look around them to see Rachel "Come on guys, I just want to apologize to Rachel. It was just a misunderstanding."

At this Rachel pushed Puck aside with Santana right beside her Quinn and Britt right behind. "No Finn. It wasn't a misunderstanding. You just don't listen. Apology not accepted." With this she turned around and went to sit back down. Everyone was slacked jawed accept for Puck and Santana. Rachel was the most forgiving person they had ever known. For her not to forgive, it must be really bad. They all turn hard glares at him.

"Come on Rach. Just listen for a minu…" he started but was cut off.

Santana took a step toward him. "She said NO Finn. What did I say?" the said to him menacingly. "Back off now."

Finn just glared back but conceded defeat for now. "Fine," he turns on his heel and stalked out of the lunchroom.

Everyone returned to their seats giving Rachel reassuring smiles, and went back to their conversation and lunch. Rachel smiles sadly and laid her head on San shoulder as she continued to pick at her lunch trying to eat so San wouldn't worry as much.

Once lunch was over they continued on through the rest of the day, which was uneventful. After last period the 5 of them met back up at Rachel's locker. Now they just had to get though Glee.

 **A/N: Ok dark figure identified and taken care of for now. I don't think he is done just yet but we will see. Maybe Britt can be an ally? We will see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Santana**

After they all meet at Rachel's locker they headed to the choir room. As they started to pass the bathroom closest to their destination Rachel stopped. "You guys can go ahead. I need to use the restroom before Glee." Rachel paused looking at the door. She leaned in and whispered to San. "Can you wait for me please?" With that she went through the doors.

Santana watched her go through the door. She was extremely nervous but turned to the others. "Go ahead guys, I'll wait for her." They all looked to her not sure if they should. "I got this. The choir room is one door down, its ok." With that they turned and entered the choir room. She stood there waiting. When Rachel didn't come out when she thought she should she entered the room.

She just had to make sure. As the door closed she called out, "Rachel, you ok?" She didn't get an answer but she heard soft crying. She walked over to the last stall and knocked on it. "Carińo, are you ok? Please open the door for me." The door lock clicked and she pushed it open. What she saw broke her heart a little more. Rachel was sitting on the toilet, head in her hands quietly crying her shoulders shaking.

Santana kneeled in front of her and gently took her into her arms. "It's ok Estrella, I got you."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not. I'm sorry. I thought I could do it alone. I walked in here and it's not the same bathroom but it all came flooding back and I couldn't breathe. I'm sorry I'm not stronger." She burrowed her face into Santana's neck and just breathed her in taking the comfort that was offered.

Santana grasped her chin lightly so she could look into her eyes. Rachel just looked at the floor. She gently spoke, "Look at me hermosa." When Rachel's eyes finally met hers San rubbed her thumb over her cheek. "No Estrella. You are one of the strongest people I know. Today has been rough and you are still here. Hell the fact that you came to school today is proof enough of your strength. It's going to take time querida, and I will be here with you ever step of the way." She released her face and pulled her in for another hug. After a moment she spoke again. "Come on, let's wash your face and get to Glee." Rachel nodded and got up to do that.

 **All of the Glee club**

When they entered the room San noticed that the only other members to arrive other than Q, Britt and Puck was Tina and Matt. Quinn was sitting in the second row to the far right with two chairs between her and Puck who was sitting by the wall. Matt and Britt were sitting in front of the empty chairs and Tina was next to Britt in front of Puck. Santana smiled at the wall of protection that they built. She led Rachel to the empty seats and sat next to Quinn with Rach next to Puck. As the rest of the glee club entered they noticed the new seating arrangement and followed suit. Kurt and Mercedes came in first sitting behind San and Rachel. Mike came in and sat by Matt. Artie wheeled over and placed himself by Tina.

Kurt leaned forward in his chair and spoke to Rachel. "I must say Rachel, I noticed your outfit today and you look really good. I approve of your choice, but it is drastically different from the norm."

Rachel was wearing jeans, a Wicked hoodie and black chucks. No one but San and Puck knew why. They had noticed when she came down the stairs that morning but didn't comment.

Rachel looked back "Thank you Kurt. I was just trying a wardrobe change everyone keeps telling me that I needed. I'm glad you approve." Her voice was tight but not unkind. She just didn't want to discuss it. She had worn this outfit in an attempt to feel safe.

Before any more could be said Finn entered the room. He looked at the others and scoffed, "guys really?" When no one spoke he sat on the far left of the group one seat between him and Mike sulking.

Mr. Shue entered next late as always carrying their sectionals trophy. He noticed the odd seating arrangement but shook it off. "Ok guys, here it is, the first of many trophies we will be bringing home." Everyone but Rachel cheered but she clapped with the others, "and in the spirit of winning we will be having a duets competition. The winners will receive a gift certificate for two to Breadsticks."

Again everyone but Rachel cheered and Tina spoke. "Do we get to pick our own Partner?"

Everyone looked back to Mr. Shue, "No Tina, I have assigned partners randomly drawing from the Hat." Everyone groaned "Ok guys don't be like that it will be fun. So we have Kurt and Mike, Matt and Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany, Puck and Tina, Finn and Rachel…" He was cut off. Finn had started to smile then it turned to an angry frown as the room erupted around him.

Rachel had her head in her hand as Santana leapt up from her chair. "Oh but hell no. There is no way you are making her sing with him. No me gusta!"

Mr. Shue was shocked. He had no idea what was happening right now. Rachel was holding Santana by her arm pulling her back. Finn stood and tried to lunge at her only to be stopped by Matt and Mike who were still holding him back. The rest of the room yelling over each other trying to make their own point.

Rachel pulled Santana to her, "STOP!" Everyone was immediately quiet. She looked around at everyone as Finn retook his seat, everyone else did the same except Rachel and Santana who were standing together with San's arm around Rachel's waist as she spoke again. "With all due respect Mr. Shue, I don't feel comfortable or safe spending any time alone in Finn's presence and I respectfully decline this duet."

Finn was on his feet again, "This is bullshit!"

Mr. Shue stepped in this time and raised his voice to him, "Sit down Finn." He looked around the room to the other students glaring at Finn. "Ok. I'm not going to make anyone do something that makes them feel uncomfortable or unsafe. Who wants to switch with Rachel?"

Artie spoke up, "Mr. Shue, I will sing with Finn. Santana and Rachel can do the duet and everyone has a partner."

Mr. Shue looked to the girls still standing. "Is that ok with you Rachel?"

"Yes Mr. Shue. That is acceptable, thank you." She sat pulling Santana down next to her and put her head on San's shoulder.

"Ok than let's get started. Split into your groups and brain storm. We will perform our songs next week on Friday. Miss Pillsbury, Mr. Lange from the AV club Mr. Figgins and I will decide the winner of the contest. If you leave the room to work on this please be back at 10 minutes before the end of practice." He clapped his hands together and walked over to Rachel. "Rachel, I would like to speak to you after Glee." He said kindly. She just nodded.

Puck, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany decided to follow San and Rach to the auditorium. They split up with Puck and Tina in the back, Quinn and Britt in the middle and San and Rach on stage by the piano. They sat on the piano bench together, San looking through her iPod for songs and Rachel staring at the keys.

San looks over and bumps her shoulder with her own. "Hey, not feeling this today?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "No. Not really. I just can't seem to get my head in it. I'm sorry." She says looking down.

Wrapping an arm around her San tells her "No. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's been a really long day and we still have to talk to and deal with Quinn in a little bit. You're allowed to be overwhelmed. Let's talk about something else. What do you want for dinner tonight? We can get take out again or I can cook dinner for us, you choose."

Rachel just chuckles softly. "I don't know. Nothing really sounds good right now, and I know talking to Quinn is going to make it worst. I probably won't be able to eat after that."

San just pulls her closer, "How bout this? I will cook dinner and we will talk to Quinn after we eat. That way you can get something in your stomach before all the heavy talking."

She shrugs "I don't know. Quinn probably won't want to stick around my house long enough to eat and talk."

"Ok just a sec." She gets up and walks to the edge of the stairs, "Quinn," she calls out as she squats done by the edge, "come here a sec."

Quinn walks over, "What's up."

"Were going over to Rachel's after Glee. We are going to tell you everything that is going on. We need to eat dinner first though. I am afraid that if we don't Rachel won't be able to eat after talking and she hasn't been eating enough as it is. You can even talk to your mom and spend the night with us if you want so that you aren't getting in too late." Santana pleads with her.

Quinn just looks at her for a long moment, "It's really bad, isn't it?"

San just looks down fighting tears, "Yes, about as bad as it gets." As she looks up a tear escapes.

Quinn just wipes it away, "Ok, I will call mom and go by the house on my way to Rachel's. I won't say anything about it until you guys bring it up. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. Thank you Q." San looks at her phone noting the time. "We gotta get back to the choir room. Go get your stuff, I'll get Rach." She stands and walks back to the piano. "Ok hermosa, Quinn is cool waiting until after dinner and you're ready to talk. She's also going to spend the night so she doesn't have to worry about getting home by curfew. If that's ok with you carino?"

Rachel looks at her shocked. "Ok, that's f…fine."

San just smiles at her, "Quinn is not a bad person querida. She's just misguided and power hungry like me. We need to go back to the choir room now." Rachel nodded, gets up and follows Santana to the others and out of the auditorium.

When they return to the Choir room everyone has returned to their original seats waiting for them. As they sit Mr. Shue comes out of his office and walks to the middle of the floor. "Ok guys. I hope you got some progress done on your duets. If any of you need help with song selection please feel free to talk to me anytime. Well that's all for today, have a great night." He turns and walks over to Finn, "I need you to go to my office close the door and wait for me there Finn." Finn does as he is told and Mr. Shue walks over to Santana and Rachel as the others leave the room. "Santana I need to speak with Rachel if you wouldn't mind giving us a moment."

San starts to get angry but Rachel cuts her off, "Mr. Shue if it's ok with you I would like Santana to stay. She knows about what is going on and if would make me more comfortable if she is here.

He just looks confused but nodded, "Ok, if that's what you need. Now, why don't you tell me what is going on with you and Finn?"

Rachel runs through what happened this morning in detail from when Puck left her at her locker. San is livid when she hears this but says nothing for now. She will deal with him later. Rachel then tells him what happened at lunch. When she finishes Mr. Shue just looks gob smacked and slightly disbelieving.

He opens his mouth to speak but Santana cuts in, "and before you cut in trying to say it was a misunderstanding and trying to protect your golden boy, we have tons of witnesses that can tell you the same exact story."

He shakes his head, "No girls. I wasn't going to defend him. I am appalled at his behavior. I will be speaking to him and explaining that if he tries anything else that I will take action against him and he will be suspended for sexual harassment and will be kicked out of Glee and probably the football team too. I will tell him not to talk to you unless you initiate the conversation from now on." He looks in to Rachel's eyes. "You will not have to sing with or interact with him until you feel comfortable doing so. I will even make sure he is not near you in the choreography in our numbers. Is that ok?"

Rachel sighs in relieve, Santana is shocked that he took Rachel's side, "Yes Mr. Shue, that is satisfactory, thank you."

Mr. Shue smiles and nods his head, "Ok, I need to go discuss this with Finn. I will see you in Spanish class tomorrow girls." With that he turns and walks away.

San turns to Rachel. "Ok hermosa, let's go and get something for me to cook for dinner." Rachel nodded leaned in to her and they left the choir room to find Puck and Quinn.

 **A/N: Ok that's that. The next chapter will probably be a little longer as they explain everything to Quinn and she processes and reacts to it all. Thank you for the continued support and reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Santana**

They had met Quinn and Puck in the parking lot, everyone else was gone. They decided that Quinn would drop off Puck and Rachel at her house, then go to her own to grab a fresh uniform and an overnight bag for tomorrow. Santana went to the store to get the things she needed to make them dinner.

She pulled into the drive at Rachel's right behind Quinn. The both gathered the things from their cars and headed in. Quinn looked at San strangely when she had a key.

San just shrugged "She gave it to me yesterday when I had to go get some things from my house. She told me to keep it for now cause I am staying here for a while."

Quinn still look very confused. "Ok. I guess I will understand more after dinner." She shrugged and they entered the house.

San dropped her school bag by the stairs calling out, "Puck… Rach…"

Puck came out on the phone. "Ok mom, I will be home later… ok I heard you… I'll be there…" With that he hung up. "Hey guys," he holds up his phone, "mom's being a bitch and I can't spend the night but I can stay for a while. Get everything you needed?"

"Yes" Santana said handing the grocery bags to Puck, "Can you put those in the kitchen? I'm going to go and show Quinn where to put her things then check on Rach." Puck nodded taking the bags, heading into the kitchen while they ascended the stairs. They walked down the hallway to the room that San's things were in, San opened the door and ushered her through. "This is where my stuff is. You can stay in here too or I can ask Rachel about one of the other guestrooms?"

Quinn looked around, "No this is fine." She took her bags and put them on the opposite side that San's were, and hangs her uniform in the closet. After Quinn finished setting her stuff in the room they left and crossed the hall.

San knocked on the door, "Rach, we're here, can we come in?" they were greeted with silence. She knocked again "Rach?" silence. Then they heard a crash and they rushed into the room. What greeted them was Rachel in a heap surrounded by clothes sobbing the lamp on the floor. San was on her knees in a heartbeat with Rachel in her arms. "Shh hermosa, it's ok. Shh." She started rocking her. Quinn kneeled beside them totally confused and started rubbing the tiny girls back.

"It's not ok San. I can't find anything to wear," She sobbed into San's neck.

"Shh Estrella. Why do you need to find something to wear? What you have on is fine." San cooed into her hair. Quinn was even more confused looking to San for answers but she was absorbed into comforting Rachel so she just waited hoping for an explanation.

Rachel pulled away slightly looking into San's kind eyes trying to calm herself. "Not for now. For tomorrow. I don't have anything else. I only own one pair of jeans and all these skirts and I have nothing to wear tomorrow and I can't wear any of this. I also can't wear sweats to school they aren't professional and they're too loose. What am I going to do San? What can I do?" and she buried her face in San's neck again and started sobbing again.

San just held her, thinking, trying to figure out how to help her. Quinn spoke first. "I have a pair of jeans in my bag that should fit you Rach and an extra hoodie."

San perks up "Hey, see, that'll work. Then after Cheerio's practice tomorrow we can go to the mall and get you some more. How's that sound carina? Sound like a plan? Quinn can go get them and you can try them on to make sure." She looked to Quinn and she sprinted from the room to grab the jeans.

She had brought them to change out of her uniform but would give them up if it helped. She still didn't know what was going on but she had an idea and it was scaring her that she might be right. She found the jeans and hoodie then rushed back to Rachel's room.

San had gotten the girl to stand but was still holding her rubbing her back. She saw Quinn as she handed over the jeans, "Here hermosa, try these on and we will see if they work." She handed them to Rach and she took them heading to the bathroom to change, tears still falling but not as heavy.

"San?" Quinn said softly rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug when she saw tears in her eyes.

She hugged her back for a moment then straightens and dried her eye so Rachel wouldn't see her tears. Rachel came out wearing the jeans. San walked over smiling, "see, they fit you really well." She dropped to her knees and started rolling the legs, "they're a little long but we can roll them like this and they look good." She looked up into Rachel's eyes and tugged down on the legs of the jeans, "and see real tight, no problems hermosa." She stood back up and pulled Rach to her hugging her for a minute. "Ok, go change back and we can clean this up and go down and get dinner started."

Rachel looked up and around the room for a moment and then back to Santana with a look of horror on her face. "I am so sorry. I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry San." Tears once again gathering in her eyes.

San pulled her back in, "No, no, shh don't, there's nothing to be sorry for. You had a problem we fixed it. Its ok querida. No worries, we can have this cleaned up real quick. Go change." She told her kissing the side of her head. Rach nodded and headed back to the bathroom. San started picking things up and putting them back on hangers. Quinn placed the hoodie on the bed and started helping her. Rachel came back out putting the jeans next to the hoodie and walked over to San. "Here hermosa, you stand in the closet and we will put things on hangers and hand them to you to hang back up. No problem." She nodded and went to the closet.

They worked together for a few minutes when Puck walked in looking really confused and scared. He looked at San about to ask what happened and she just shook her head at him and motioned for him to leave. They finished putting the room back to its normal OCD state without a word spoken and headed down stairs.

When they got to the living room San looked at Rachel. "Do you want to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with Puck or do you want to come in the kitchen with me while I cook dinner carina?"

Rachel stood for a moment looking at the TV then back to Santana, "I think I will come with you to the kitchen, I want to help."

"Ok querida, let's go." San took her hand and led her into the kitchen Quinn following.

They all stayed in the kitchen as Santana explained how to cut the vegetables for what she was making, and talked about glee, Cheerio's, and any random thing they could think of until dinner was ready and the tension had drained from the room. As they sat and Santana put the food on the table. Quinn looked at the food and said to Santana, "what is this anyway?"

Santana chuckled, "its vegan portabella mushroom fajitas." At Quinn's odd look she laughed full out. "I promise Q, you will like it they are awesome." Quinn just shrugged, grabbed a tortilla and started filling it.

Rachel looked at San as though she had grown a second head. "You made vegan fajitas?" she nodded her answer, "and the tortillas, are they vegan too?"

"Yes," she answered, "I like to cook and experiment." She looked down shyly.

Rach stared for a moment then started to make her plate. Dinner was a success, Rachel actually ate two tortillas full of the mushroom fajitas. It was the most she had eaten in two days. San was proud that she was able to make her something she seemed to enjoy.

Quinn stood up and started clearing the dishes, "San I gotta say that that was an excellent meal. I had no idea vegan food could be so tasty. I love your other fajitas but those mushrooms were so good."

"Yes they were Santana. I've never had vegan fajitas before. I really enjoyed them. Thank you so much." Rach said running a hand up Santana's arm.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked them." She got up and they started helping clean the kitchen. When it was clean San decided they needed to get comfortable before they started talking. "Ok. Why don't we go upstairs and change into our jammies and I change your bandage…"

Quinn whipped around, "Bandage? What… are you ok Rach?"

San beat her to the answer, "She has a cut on her shoulder. We need to clean, re-doctor it and re-bandage it before we dress for bed." Quinn just nodded getting more fearful of the answers they were about to give her. "Ok, as I was saying, let's get changed then we can sit on Rachel's bed and talk. Does that sound good hermosa?" She asked taking Rachel hand in her own.

She smiles sadly up to San, "Yes, that sounds good."

They all went upstairs Puck stopped them at the doors to Rachel's room and the guest room. "I'm going to my room to wait. Q why don't you come there, one door down from yours when you are done and San can come get us when they are ready? That sound good to you guys?"

Quinn answered first, "That sounds good to me."

"Sounds good Puck, thanks." With that San led Rachel into her room and the others went their own way.

When she was done changing, brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed Quinn went and knocked on Pucks door. She heard a soft "come in" from the other side and entered the room. She looked around at the sports posters on the wall, the cologne and other personal items on the dresser. "So" she asked, "this is your room?" he nodded, "and you're really Rachel's cousin?"

He nodded again, "yes her daddy was my mom's brother."

She was about to ask another question when another knock came on the door and Santana poked her head in. "Hey, she's ready."

They followed her back to Rachel's room. When they entered San scrambled to the bed, climbing on and scooting right up next to Rachel and putting an arm around her whispering in her ear. "Hey it's going to be ok. Just tell her as much as you think she needs to know and if you can't get it out I will help. Ok?" Rach nodded and leaned into Santana's side.

As Quinn and Puck climbed on the bed situating themselves she started. "Ok, I guess I should start at the beginning so you can understand all of it. With only the last part of the story you won't understand."

San cuts in looking at Quinn, "you have to promise that nothing you are about to hear ever leaves this room. That's a deal breaker Q. Rachel only wants the three of us to know what is going on and she has her reasons."

Quinn nodded, "Of course San you know you can trust me with anything."

"Yes I can" san answers, "but Rachel doesn't know that so you have to promise her."

Quinn looks to Rachel "I promise you Rachel. I will never repeat anything you tell me. I promise you can trust me with this the same way you have Santana."

Rachel looks into her eyes for a long time finding nothing but sincerity, she started from the beginning. "Well I will start with my fathers." She goes on to tell her the same story she told San about her daddy, her dad, her aunt and why she is where she is. The more she talks the sicker Quinn feels. She had been so mean to this girl. She had done nothing to deserve the treatment that Quinn had given her. To make it worse Rachel took it all with her famous show smile never letting it show that her world was crumbling down around her. The whole time offering her friendship and help only to have it thrown back in her face time and again. Quinn felt awful, like the worst human on the planet. She shared a look with Santana seeing that her friend was feeling the same. Rachel finished her story of her fathers and why she now lived alone. She stopped talking and took a drink from her water bottle then just looked down at her hands for a long time.

Quinn tried to prompt her to continue. "Is that all Rach?" She asked her gently.

"No," she shook her head, "That's just the beginning" She took a deep breath, "the Monday after sectionals. I went to school as usual. I was walking down the hall toward the corridor where my locker was. As I rounded the corner someone slushied me. Just another day and no big deal." She stopped again taking another big breath trying to calm herself.

"Hey," San said gently, "do you need me to continue?"

"No," she said breathing deeply "I need to do this, but thank you." She took one more breath. "I went to my locker got my slushy kit and went to the bathroom to clean up. I was washing out my hair…" she paused, Puck and Santana sat up a little she hadn't heard this part. She continues, "I was raising up to get my towel to dry my hair when he spoke. I asked him to leave but he wouldn't. He… he… he just rushed me and… and… and pinned me to the wall slamming my shoulder in to the… the air drier…" she paused again shaking violently with sobs, "I can't San… I… I can't"

San pulled her into her arms holding her tightly shushing her, "It's ok, shh it's ok. Do you want me to tell the rest?" Rachel nodded into her neck and San continues from where she found her all the way up to when she left them in the parking lot the next morning. Quinn listened to it all going from angry, guilty, sympathetic, to downright seething. By the time Santana finished with her part of things Rachel had calmed and was sitting leaning against San again.

She took up for where Santana left off with her and Puck going to the choir room. She explained what Finn saw that made him think that she wanted Puck. She told about the hallway where she talked Puck into going to his locker.

San started to cut in but Quinn beat her to it shocking everyone. "You left her! What the hell is wrong with you Puck?"

Rachel tried to stop her rant and getting upset for her cousin. "It's not Noah's fault Quinn. I told him to," she pleaded with her.

Quinn softened her tone reaching for Rachel's hand speaking gently, "No offence Rach but you were not thinking rationally, and you shouldn't have to. That's what we are for," she glares back at Puck, "and it will not happen again." Puck just nodded looking down ashamed of himself as Rachel reached over and squeezed his hand.

She continued on and retold what had happened with Finn up to the point that Santana go there. She looked over to Quinn, "please Quinn, you can't tell anyone. Please this can't get out. I can't explain why but you just have to keep this a secret for me. Please."

Rachel starts to cry again and Quinn quickly scoots over to her other side taking her out of San's arm hugging her close. "I promise sweetheart. I will not tell anyone anything. Your secret is safe with me and I will do whatever I can to help keep you safe. That bastard will never touch you again. I promise."

Rachel just melts into her soaking up the comfort. "Thank you Quinn." She reached back and grabs Santana and pulls her to her back, then reaches for Puck. He lays between Rachel and San's legs and rests his head on Rachel's hip. They all lay there for a while until Puck starts to get up. "I'm sorry Rach, but I gotta go home tonight, mom's being a bitch and wants me home. You gonna be ok with these two?" He winks at them as he gets off the bed.

"Yes Noah. I think I will be just fine." She says as he grabs her hand and gently squeezes it.

"Ok then, don't get up I'll lock up on my way out and I will be here in the morning so I can ride in with you." He starts to leave then turns around. "Hey, what are we gonna do in the morning? You guys have Cheerio's and I have football practice?"

Quinn looks at San then back to Puck, "she can go with us to the locker room and sit in the stands until we are done."

Rachel speaks up at that, "are you sure that's going to be ok? Coach and the other girls aren't going to like me hanging around."

Quinn answers first "its fine Rachel. The girls will do what they are told and I will deal with coach if need be. Don't forget I'm the HBIC. The sheep will fall in line." She smiles at Rachel then looks to Puck. "We got this it will be fine."

"Ok, good," he says, "see ya in the morning. Love you Rach."

"Love you too Noah. See you tomorrow." She says as he leaves. She looks between the two still in bed with her. "Will you guys stay with me in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

San looks at Quinn and she nods, "of course we will querida. Snuggle down let's get some sleep." As Rachel turns over and snuggles into Santana Quinn gets up turning on the lamp, turns off the overhead light and gets back in bed. Unsure what to do she just lays behind Rachel until she reaches for her and she wraps herself around the tiny girl. She shares a look with Santana and they all snuggle into get some sleep.

Quinn lays there for about an hour after the other two girls fall asleep. She just runs through all the information that had been thrown her way that evening. She cannot believe things had been so bad for Rachel for so long partially because of her actions toward the tiny diva. She vows right then and there to do everything she can to keep her safe. She also genuinely wanted to be her friend and get to know the girl more. She was also pretty sure that Santana was in love with her, so she would have to keep an eye out and see what happened and make sure she was there to support her friends any way she could. With that last thought she fell asleep cuddled in with the other two and actually slept very well.

 **A/N: Ok peeps that's all for now. Next chapter the Cheerio's and Coach Sue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn**

The next morning Rachel was the first to wake again. She was in the same position as the morning before except Quinn was the one wrapped around her back not Puck. She lay there for a while just enjoying feeling cocooned in the warmth of the two girls. She looked over at the clock and realized they needed to get up and get ready for the day. She went to move her arm back to shake Quinn when a searing pain ran from her shoulder to her finger times, and she cried out.

Quinn and Santana where awake instantly. San was panicked, "what's wrong carińo?" She looked her over noticing her clutching her shoulder. "Let me see it hermosa." She lifted her shirt carefully off and removed the bandage.

The gash was rather long and looked bad to Quinn. She gasped, "Jesus Rach, what did he do to you?" she whispered.

San inspected, "it looks ok. I think you must have pulled it in your sleep. It looks a lot better today." Rach seemed relieved but Quinn looked horrified. San started getting up, "we just need to keep doing what we have been and it should heal fine. I have some different antibiotic ointment we can start putting on it today. Day three is the worst for pain, sorry hermosa." San sat on the bed watching the two girls. Quinn was still holding on to Rachel around the waist who was leaning back still trying to catch her breath from the pain moving through her shoulder. "Rach? Do you want me to help you with your hair again? I don't think you need to move that shoulder too much just yet and I know you said last night you would shower this morning."

Rachel debated this for a moment not sure if she wanted the other girl to see her naked and so vulnerable again. She thought of her shoulder and decided that is was necessary. "Yes Santana, that would be acceptable, Thank you." She squeezed Quinn's hand that was on her stomach then gingerly scooted off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I will call you when I am ready for your help."

Santana and Quinn sat on the bed watching her until she went through the door. Then Quinn turns to San, "this makes me sick. Does that really look better? It looks horrible." She said dropping her head into her hands.

San scooted over and throws an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, it looks better. Most of the redness has faded and the bruising around it is turning. It's doing ok. Healing as it should."

Quinn looked up into her eyes, "how San? How could this happen to her?"

San just squeezed her tighter and whispered, "I don't know Q."

Just then they heard Rach call out, "I'm ready San."

"Coming" San called out to her then looked to Quinn. "Go ahead to the guestroom. Shower and get ready for the day. By the time I finish helping Rachel you should be ready. When you are could you please start some coffee and maybe make a fruit salad for breakfast while I get ready?"

Quinn got up and started for the door, "sure San, I can do that. I'll see what else I can find for breakfast and see you down there." San nodded and went in to the bathroom.

A while later Rachel walks into the kitchen to find Quinn cooking omelets. She had two already on plates and a third about ready in the pan. "Quinn, I can't eat eggs, but thank you for trying." Rachel says sheepishly.

Quinn just keeps on cooking, "it's not eggs Rach. They are vegan omelets. I looked up a recipe in your cookbook over there and thought I'd try it out. Can you grab the fruit salad I made from the fridge, these are about ready?"

Rachel just looks at her in awe and goes to the fridge for the fruit and grabbed some juice as well. She places it on the table then goes back to make her and San a cup of coffee since Quinn already had some. As she sets at the table San walks in and Quinn brings their plates to the table. San looks at the omelets and just raises her eyebrow to Quinn, "uh… Q…?"

Quinn cuts her off chuckling, "they're vegan San. Just tofu and veggies."

San just smile and they start eating and small talk. Q and San were talking about what they had going on that morning with Cheerio's and some new moves that Britt had said she wanted them to try for a new routine she had been choreographing. Rachel just sat back and smiled listening to them. They finish up breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. As they were getting their bags together to leave Puck arrived and they headed off to school.

When they arrived Puck hugged Rachel and ran off to practice while the girls all enter the school headed for the Cheerio's locker room

Rachel was nervous. "Are you sure it's ok for me to be in there. Those girls are going to murder me for stepping foot on their sacred territory. I don't belong in there. Coach is going to have my head on a platter. I don't think this is going to work." Through her rant her voice gained momentum, volume and pitch.

Quinn stopped walking and put one hand on her uninjured shoulder and one on her face. "Rachel. Calm down sweetie. Stop. It's ok. They will be fine. I will lay down the law and all will be well. I promise." Rachel was looking down at her feet by the time Quinn finished speaking. "Look at me Rach," Quinn puts her hand under Rachel's chin to lift her head and meet he eyes. When she has eye contact she continues, "Hey, who's in charge around here?"

Rachel just gives a small grin, "you are Quinn."

San smiles shaking her head and Quinn just chuckles. "Yes I am and they will do as I say. Now, let's go so San and I aren't late." Rachel just nods and they continue on.

They could hear the girls all talking loudly as they approached the locker room but as they entered flanking Rachel all noise stopped and you could hear a pin drop. Quinn and San just continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary until one of the senior Cheerios stepped forward and started yelling, "What the hell is she doing in here. Man hands isn't a Cheerio, she doesn't belong here. She will infect us all with loser."

Santana stepped in front of Rachel quickly and yelled right back, "Watch your mouth Maggie, I said two days ago that the names and everything else is to stop, and you are already infected with loser. If it wasn't for you being freakishly strong you wouldn't even be here, you would be at the bottom and you know it."

Quinn steps in before Maggie can say any more. "She is our friend and if we want her here she can be here. If anyone has a problem you can take off your uniform and leave now. I have a list a mile long of girls who would gladly take your place. I also know that most of you seniors need to be here for the scholarships. Now, do we have a problem here?" She looks around and everyone either answers no or shakes their head. "Ok then get into the gym we have a new routine to start on today, and Maggie?" She looks over to the senior, "10 laps before practice for disobeying an order from one of your co-captains." Maggie just looks at her incredulously for a moment then nods her head once and leaves the locker room seething.

Rachel watched all of this with awe. These two girls just called her friend and stood up for her. She knew they would help her. She trusted their word because she thought they pitied her for what happened, but they were acting like true friends. It was a little overwhelming to her and she just had to sit. She sat on the bench waiting for the two girls to prepare for their practice in a daze.

Once all the girls had left the locker room but them San squatted in front of her, concern on her face. "Hey hermosa. Are you ok?"

She just looked into Santana's sincere eyes for a moment, tears coming to her own. "Yes" she said quietly, "It's just, this is all so overwhelming. I'm not use to having friends." She says looking down at her hands.

San lifts her head and wipes her tears, "well, get used to it." she tells her gently. Rachel just nods and gives her a smile so she continues, "ok, let's get in there before coach blows a gasket." She grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her to her feet and they make their way to the gym.

Once in the gym the other girls see them and start lining up. Quinn turns to Rachel, "Ok Rach. Go over and sit on the bleacher behind coach." At the look of horror on Rachel's face she chuckles, "don't worry it will be fine. I promise." Rachel nods and does as she is told.

Coach just turns to look at her for a moment, "Streisand" and turns around to watch practice. As Brittany goes about showing them the first part of the new routine they all seem to catch on fairly quickly but when she introduces the second more difficult part they start to falter. No one is really getting it. After a while Quinn calls a break and coach calls her and Santana to her walking toward them.

Brittany grabs a folder and her water and comes running over to her and sits down. "Hey Rachie. I don't get it I keep showing them how to do the moves but I just can't seem to make them understand. Can you look at the diagrams and notes I have and see if you can figure out where I am leading them wrong?"

What most people don't know is that Rachel and Brittany have been in the same gymnastic and dance classes since they first started taking classes. Brittany is the better dancer but Rachel is the better gymnast and can explain the break down a little better. Rachel takes the file from her, "sure Britt, but I can tell you one of them now. When they are doing the flip in on the sixteen count they need to arch their backs more when they are in the air. That's why they're not getting the full turn. But I will look at this and watch some more."

Britt just claps her hands and hugs her, "Thanks Rachie, I knew you would be able to help."

Rachel just hugs her back, "no problem Britt." Brittany squeezes her hands and runs off to join San and Quinn as they call the girls back to formation.

Coach Sue comes back over and looks at her again for a long moment looking perplexed then turns around to watch. Once the girls are ready Brittany runs through showing them the first twenty-four counts and explaining about arching more on the sixteen count. After four more tries they get it. Rachel just smiles and goes back to Britt's papers and notes while they run it through two more times successfully before moving on. As she watches the next part of the stunt she sees where the problems are and pulls out a notebook to take notes for Brittany.

Coach has been looking over her shoulder at Rachel since they started back up, but she is so engrossed in the routine and her notes that she doesn't notice. The girls are still not getting it and Rachel has stopped writing so Coach decides to call another break to test a theory. She calls San and Quinn over to her and watches as Brittany bounces up to Rachel and they start talking. Once Brittany leaves her coach tells the girls to start again. She moves back over to her spot and watches as Brittany shows them and gives some new instructions.

After five more tries with the new instructions they get it. They start it all again from the top and do a complete run though without mistakes successfully completing half the routine. They have never gotten half of a routine so quickly. She calls practice and tells them to be there after school at their normal time. She watches and listens as Brittany runs over behind her and thanks Rachel. San and Quinn call the girls to them and they head to the locker room. Sue just sits there for a while thinking. She gets up and heads to her office and decides to see what happens at afternoon practice with the second half of the routine.

 **A/N: Well another chapter down. We will see more from the Cheerios and the regular school day next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn**

After showering and changing the girls leave the locker room with Brittany in tow. They are running a little behind and are trying to rush to get to all their lockers before the bell rings. Brittany speaks up, "Hey I can walk with Rachie to her locker while you guys go to yours then I will bring her to you so you can get to class in time."

San looks skeptical, "No B, its ok we can make it all going together."

Rachel cuts in, "San, Brittany can go with me it's just down the hall from you guys. No one would try anything with Brittany there. They wouldn't dare or suffer your wrath. It will be ok."

San looks to Quinn who also looks skeptical but just shrugs, "Ok, but be quick." Then they all hurry to their lockers Britt arm in arm with Rachel.

Rachel tries to hand the folder back to Britt but she refuses it, "no Rachie, can you keep it for after school practice? I could really use your help."

Rachel looks back at her, "If coach catches me with this…"

Britt just shakes her head, "it will be fine Rachie, promise." Rachel just nods and puts it back in her pack.

They finish up at Rachel's locker then meet up at a very anxious Santana's locker, Q not looking any calmer. "There you are," San says rushing to their side Quinn in tow. "What took you guys so long?"

Rachel just chuckles, "San, I'm fine. We went straight there and then right to you."

San just blushes a little, "sorry, just a little on edge today. Let's go to class."

The day goes by rather boring. No one approached them accept for a few of the Gleeks asking If Rachel is doing better today. At lunch time they enter the lunch room together, get their food and sit at the Glee table with the same way they did the day before. The rest of the Glee club came and sat around them. As they were all making small talk about regionals Finn approached the table. San and Q stood up and behind Rachel and Puck stood to the side. San spook first, "you can't sit here Finnept. Shue told us he talked to you and you have been asked to stay away from her unless it is required for glee but even then you are to keep your distance, so step off."

"Oh come on. I wasn't sitting anywhere near her. Can we just put this misunderstanding behind us? We are a team." Finn was looking around at all of them with his kicked puppy face hoping for help.

Quinn stepped toward him, "no Finn, a misunderstanding was when Rach and San thought I made eggs instead of tofu this morning." At this the entire club was looking at all the girls in total shock. She continues, "you stalking her, watching her in the choir room when she was not aware, and then following her until Puck walked away so you could corner her alone and then proceed to try and grab a hold of her when she doesn't give you the answer you want? That. Is. Not. A. Misunderstanding. So no, we cannot put is behind us, and we won't until Rachel is comfortable in your presence again. Hence the fact that Shue asked you to stay away and keep your distance. Now, leave."

She's says this all with such cold malice that the rest of the club is staring back and forth between them. Santana and Puck are smirking at him, Rachel is staring at Quinn in awe, and Brittany is fighting a giggle. Finn just stares at them all for a second then turns on his heel and storms out of the lunch room. Quinn just sits back down, "well, that was satisfying."

At that Brittany can't fight her giggle anymore and is outright laughing. San and Puck just shake their heads good naturedly with small smiles and the rest of the club just looks at them as Rachel melts into Quinn's side saying thank you. Quinn pulls her into her with an arm around her. Rachel then reaches out to hold Santana's hand, who takes it and places it in her lap before resuming her lunch. As they eat the rest of the Gleeks just watch the girls and Puck interact. They are not sure what exactly is going on. They have never seen Rachel act so timid or the others so protective and seemingly caring. They decide to keep watching and see what happens.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After school Puck had football again so Rachel followed the girls to Cheerio's practice. This afternoon it was outside since it had warmed up throughout the day. When they got outside Rachel was once again instructed to sit behind coach to watch. Once she was seated she took out Brittany's choreography folder and her own notebook and prepared to watch for problems in the routine or execution of it. Sue was glad that Rachel had sat to the back and side of her. It made it easier to watch what the tiny diva was doing without being detected.

The squad ran through the first half they learned that morning a few times as a refresher then Brittany started in on breaking down the next half. The first part of this section was not working at all, the girls just could not pull off the complex moves that Brittany wasn't even breaking a sweat doing. As Sue watched, Rachel was writing continuously. Again when she stopped writing coach got up and called for a break then went over to Quinn and San. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Brittany again grab her water and head over to Rachel.

At this point San and Quinn were confused and worried. Usually when they were doing so poorly while starting a new routine coach didn't let up. She had called a break before the girls would have even attempted too. She came over in her usual way to berate them but seemed distracted. San and Quinn just worried more. She had that I'm up to something face on.

After a while of watching Britt and Rachel she saw the blonde move away and go to join some of the other girl so she had the girls call them back to practice. She went back to the bleachers and watched. Just like this morning Britt ran through it again with different instructions for the same moves and after several tries the girls got it. After a few more runs Britt felt confident to move on to the next section.

The rest of practice went on this way. Britt explaining, the girls running through it, Rachel writing, coach calling break, Britt talking to Rach and then the proper execution of the routine with the new instructions. They got through the entire routine before practice was over and did a complete run through twice almost flawlessly. Coach was impressed, and she was pissed at the same time. How could she not know that this level of trainer was in her midst? She wanted her, and she would have her, she just need to figure out a way to get her.

She was about to call practice and leave to go to her office to plan but stopped as the football team came by moving to their own locker room. She heard a gasp behind her and turned to see Rachel sitting stock still not even seeming to be breathing. At the look of utter terror on her face coach looked back around and saw the football players just about to move out of sight. When she turned around she saw Rachel had pushed herself down between two rows of seats visibly shaking. She stood up, "SAN, Q!" she yelled pointing at the diva when they turned to look at her.

Santana and Quinn ran as fast as possible to get to the girl. San made it first scooping down and gathering the girl in her arms. "Shhh hermosa, shh it's ok, it's ok"

Quinn right behind her squatting down to rub her back. "We're here sweetie, no one will hurt you. We got you honey."

Rachel was close to hyperventilating, "he… he…" she couldn't get the words out. It was the first time she had actually laid eyes on the monster that had hurt her since that day.

San just tightened her grip, "you saw him, is he still here? Did he try to talk to you or get near you?" Rachel shook her head no. San took her hand and laid it on her own chest. "Ok carińo, breath for me now. You're gonna pass out, breathe querida, match my breaths." Rachel finally started to breathe normally with San whispering to her and Quinn rubbing her back and arm

That's when they noticed coach was beside them, "Take her to my office, get her cleaned up and calmed down and I will take care of getting the squad out of here." They looked up and noticed the entire squad was watching the scene curiously. With that coach turned and started barking orders for the Cheerios to go clean up and leave for the day.

Rachel was still shaky so San just picked her up and carried her to coach's office. Once inside Quinn left to get a wet towel for Rachel's face. San just sat in a chair cradling Rach in her arms rocking trying to calm her. Quinn came in and wiped her face down sitting next to them cooing reassurances to her while San rocked.

This is how coach found them. She came around the desk and sat in a chair in front of them. "Who wants to tell me what's going on?" she said looking from one to another.

Rachel just tensed up shaking her head violently chanting lowly, "I can't… I can't… San… Quinn… please… I can't…" San was trying to calm her and Quinn was glaring at Coach.

Coach cut off Rachel's rant, "Ok Streisand, ok stop, you don't have to. I'm not gonna try and make you, ok? Can I ask if it was Hudson that gave you that reaction?"

Rachel peeked out of Santana's neck just a bit, "no, I didn't even see Finn."

Coach just nodded her head. "Ok girls, why don't you take her home, and if you need anything you have my cell." All the girls looked up at that in shock staring until it made her uncomfortable, "stop looking at me like that. I may be a mean ass ruthless bitch, but I am not heartless. I can see that something more is going on here. I am also not stupid, so if you need any help Rachel, let me know. I also told the rest of the cheerios that they better not breathe a word about what happened to anyone or they would be off the squad."

Sue was a little shaken up. She had never seen that level of terror on another person's face, and she herself had put a lot of terror on others faces. The girls all nodded and continued to stare, gob smacked, "now get out of my office and I will see you all at morning practice," and at that she went around her desk and started up her computer ignoring the girls.

The girls all left the office and were faced with a very worried Brittany. "Rachie" she said breathlessly, "Are you ok?" she pulled the smaller girl into her arms and the other two were a little surprised she allow it.

Rachel hugged her back, "I'm ok Britt, just got spooked. I'm sorry I scared you." Britt was the closest thing she had to a friend before San and Quinn came around and she was starting to feel bad about not telling Britt about what happened. She never told anyone about dance and gymnastics because Rachel had asked her not to. She just didn't want anyone giving Britt a hard time for hanging out with her.

She moved out of the hug and walked back to San and whispered in her and Quinn's ears, "I want Brittany to know but I cannot talk about it anymore. Please can one of you fill her in. I think we can trust that she won't let it slip. She has kept other secrets for me for years and I think I can trust her with this too."

They looked a little confused but Quinn spoke up, "how much of it Rach?"

Rachel replies, "All of it." Then she turns back to Brittany. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I know that you aren't allowed to go to sleep overs during the week but you can come eat with us." Britt just squeals and nodded her head excitedly jumping up and down.

San and Quinn step up to Rachel and Quinn puts a hand on her arm. "How about I drop you and San off at your house. Then Britt and I can run to my house and grab some more cloths for me and I can stay again tonight? Mom went out of town until next week." Rachel nods her approval then Quinn whispers into her ear, "I will talk to her then" then she says where everyone can hear, "Do I need to pick up anything from the store for dinner."

San speaks up first, "how about take out from that Thai place." She takes out a paper and writes down what Brittany and Quinn want. "I will call it in when we get to Rachel's and that should give you enough time to get everything done and get back with still hot food."

When they get to the car Puck is waiting for them. They all loaded up and headed toward Rachel's. Quinn drops Puck, San, and Rach off and heads to her own house. As soon as they pull out of the drive Britt turns to Quinn, "what's going on Q? Rachie is scaring me. It makes my tummy feel bad."

Quinn reaches over and grabs her hand. "I will tell you everything, but let's go to my house. I still have to get my stuff and go get the food. Ok?" Brittany just nods and looks out the window.

After they got to Quinn's, she pack enough stuff for the rest of the week and weekend while telling Britt the whole story. She couldn't bear to stop moving or look at the other girl while she told her. When she was done she sat on the bed next to Britt, put her head on her shoulder and cried.

Brittany was in shock, and heartbroken. She had always liked Rachel and wanted to protect her but Rachel wouldn't let her. Well, that would change now. She didn't care who knew they were friends she would never let her down again. She got up from the bed, "I want to go to Rachie now." She said emotionlessly and grabbed one of Quinn's bags and headed for the door. Quinn scrambled up behind her grabbing the rest of her stuff and they headed out to the car. "We have to go get the food then we will go straight to Rachel's." Britt just nodded and got into the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They stopped for the food and when they got to Rachel's Brittany was out of the car so fast Quinn was afraid she would hurt herself. She grabbed the food leaving her stuff for later and followed Britt as quickly as possible. Quinn made it through the door as Puck was coming down the stairs so she handed him the food and rushed after Britt.

When she caught up with her she found Rach sitting on the couch with Brittany kneeling in front of her with her head in Rach's lap chanting over and over, "I'm sorry Rachie, I should have told, the uniform would have saved you." Santana was sitting next to them looking just as confused as Quinn was.

Rachel lifts Britt's head in her hands swiping the tears of her face with her thumbs. "Stop sweetie. This was not your fault. It's not your fault they wouldn't let me try out, it's not your fault that he did this. You only did what I asked of you. Please don't blame yourself. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. Ok?"

Britt looks deep into her eyes, "are you sure?"

Rachel just brings her in for a hug, "of course I am."

Britt pulls away from the hug to look at her again. "Ok, but we can be friends at school now right? Please Rachie, I want to be your friend, I don't care what anyone says. Please."

Rachel wipes her eyes again. "Yes sweetie, I would like that very much." Britt just nodded and fell into her lap again and Rachel just rubbed her hair. "Ok, how 'bout we go eat I smell food and my tummy is gonna start talking to you in a minute?" Britt just chuckled and got up to her feet pulling Rachel with her and headed into the kitchen. San and Quinn looked at each other, shrugged and followed them.

When they got in there Rachel and Brittany are sitting at the table. Puck had set the table and was starting to put the food in the middle.

They all sit and start talking about the day. The subject of Cheerios practice is brought up and Quinn can't get over the progress they made today, "I just can't believe how quickly it all came together today?" Britt just starts giggling, "What Britt, what am I missing?"

Britt looks to Rachel, "can I?" Rachel just nodded continuing to eat so Britt starts to tell them. "Rachel is the reason that practice went so well today. I gave her my choreography folder and notes during practice this morning and she looked it over while watching. Every time we had a break I would go ask her what I wasn't explaining right and she would tell me how to explain it so the squad would understand. We did it during both morning and afternoon practice. I'm good at making the choreography but I'm stupid when it comes to explaining how to do it."

San started to say something but Rachel cut her off. "You. Are. Not. Stupid. Do you hear me?" she told her sternly, "I don't like it when you say that. I have had training on how to explain those things Britt. That's the difference. It doesn't make me any smarter then you. You are an amazing choreographer and dancer. You're a better dancer than me. Don't ever sell yourself short." San just stares at her and falls a little more in love with the girl.

Britt nods her head at Rachel. "Anyway that's why today was so much better than usual, because Rachie helped me."

Quinn looked over to Rachel in awe. "When did you take training and how long had you been cheering before high school?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't cheerlead, I am a gymnast. Britt and I have been taking dance and gymnastic classes together since we were six. I have taken classes to train others since 8th grade."

San was stunned, "Why didn't you try out for Cheerios with Britt?"

Rachel shook her head sadly, "I tried but Fran wouldn't let me. She took one look at me, had me slushied and told me to leave. Said there was no way that I was Cheerio's material."

Quinn looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Fran? My sister? She started all this shit, and we could have had you with us this whole time?"

"Yes," Rach leans over and grabs her hand, "but that doesn't make it your fault. You didn't know and I never attempted to try out again. Don't blame yourself for your sister's doings."

San spoke up next, "why don't you try out now? I'm sure coach would take you especially if she knew that you helped today."

"No, it's not what I want anymore. I just don't see myself being a Cheerio. Please keep this to yourselves. I don't want to have to fight coach on this." Rach was starting to get upset.

San scooted her chair over and took her into her arm. "Hey carińo, shh we won't tell coach, I promise. Don't get upset." She kissed the side of her head after she calmed and scooted over back to her food keeping one of Rachel's hands in her own.

Puck had been watching the girls all night and had been really quiet, but he felt he should warn them about what he saw. "Hey guys. It might not be that easy. I think coach may have been on to what you were doing today."

Quinn spoke up to this, "why do you think that?"

Puck took another bite of food then continued, "well, during afternoon practice I forgot my drink inside and went back to get it. I saw coach watching Rachel then call break, as I was coming back out coach was talking to you two but watching Rach and Britt talk. When Britt walked away coach called break over."

San thought about this for a minute. "Did you guys talk every time we had a break?"

Britt answered, "Yes. I'm sorry Rachie should I not have done that?" she looks over to Rach fearful of upsetting the girl.

"No Britt, you can ask me for help anytime. You know that, just like with your classes I tutor you in." Rachel said not wanting Britt to feel bad.

San just takes it all in. Rachel is the tutor that Britt wouldn't tell them the name of always just called her tutor. Rach was an amazing gymnast and trainer. It was a lot to take in. "Well guys, we will just have to wait and see what happens. At this point if she knows there is nothing we can do but back you up if you tell her no. We will not let anything happen to you no matter what coach says. She cannot afford to lose us off the squad, we are the best she has. Quinn runs this bitch, I enforce it, and Britt choreographs every routine. We got your back." Rach nods and gets up and hugs her. San pulls her into her lap and just holds her for a bit while the others clean up.

After the dishes were done and the leftovers stored, Puck took Brittany home on his way home and the girls all went up and got ready for bed. They all curled up together just like the night before and all fell almost immediately to sleep. Tomorrow was looking to be a long day. They had Glee after school, but still had Cheerio's in the morning. It would be a 50/50 shot that coach didn't know what was going on. They would have to wait and see.

 **A/N: Next time we see what coach has up her sleeve, and the girl's reaction to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn**

Santana awoke trembling, slightly disoriented as to where she was. She lay there for a moment getting her bearings and registered the weight on her chest. Breath still raged she tightened her grip on Rachel, she was trying to calm herself when Rachel starts to stir.

The first thing Rachel realizes as she wakes is that the body she's laying on is shaking like a leaf. She raises her head to see if Santana is awake and is met with haunted eyes. "Hey," she whispers trying to sit up a little but not able to with the death grip San has on her, "what's wrong San. You're shaking." She cups her face and nuzzles her neck for a second.

Santana just holds on tight as silent tears start flowing down her face. "I… I'm ok… really… just a bad… dream. I'm… I'm ok." She whispers, she doesn't want to wake Quinn.

Rach wipes her tears and kisses her check. "It was just a dream San. It's not real. You're ok," she coos rocking slightly trying to calm her.

San takes a deep breath bringing her body back to normal. The shakes subside and the tears dry but she still looks haunted. "Part of it was a dream, part was memory. I just have to remember I got to you and you are still here." She says while shifting and burying her face in Rachel's neck breathing her in.

Rachel just holds on, running her hands through her hair. "I'm ok sweetie. You got me, took care of me, and protect me every day. I'm here." San nodded into her neck. Rachel is still in awe of the situation. At first she thought San just pitied her. Took care of her because of the fear and understanding only another woman could know, but as time goes by she thinks it may be something else. She just doesn't know what. San has calmed down and is just resting in Rachel arms now. "San?"

"hum…?" she mumbles into her neck.

Rach just pulls her closer. "Why did you stay with me? You didn't have to. You could have brought me home and left or just got a teacher that day. You didn't have to help me." San just looks up at her for a long moment not saying anything. Rachel rushes on, "it's not that I don't appreciate you being here, I do. I love having you around and here for me, I'm just a little confused as to why when you use to hate me you would do this for me now."

San takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. "Rachel, we already talked about this. I. Have. Never. Hated. You. I was a scared little girl stuck inside my head and acted out."

"San, what does that even mean?" Rachel sighs.

"Rachel, I don't think you're ready for what that means. You have been through a lot this week and I just want to be here for you and be your friend. Then maybe we can talk about what that means later. Right now just know that I never hated you, not even a little, and that I want to be here with you through all of this and for a long time to come. Ok? I don't want all of what happened this week to influence that conversation."

Rachel just listens. She thinks she understands what she is talking about but it unsure and doesn't want to assume anything. She feels like she's working without a net, and she doesn't like that feeling. "What if I told you that it wouldn't be influenced by anything? That I think I know what you are not saying and that I want it?"

San sits and thinks for a second, "ok, how bout we do this? Let's give it a week or so for things to calm down a bit and then if you still want to discuss it we will, but you will have to bring it up. I don't want to influence that choice. Ok?"

Rachel just nods and pulls Santana back into her and rubs her back. As their breaths even out and they fall back to sleep. They don't notice Quinn open her eyes and watch them for a while. She had a woken when San had buried her head in Rachel's neck and had kept quiet cause she didn't want to overwhelm her but wanted to be there in case she was needed. She heard the whole quiet conversation and is now just processing it. She's not sure how she feels. San is her best friend and just wants her happy, but Rachel is… So with those thoughts roaming around her head she drifts back off to sleep.

When Quinn wake again she is not wrapped around Rachel's back she is in Santana's arm. At some point Rachel had removed herself from their grip and they moved into each other. She tries to remove herself but San has a death grip. She lays there for a moment listening and hears something in the closet. She shakes Santana to wake her. "San wake up. Rachel is gone." She knows it was mean to wake her that way but it was a sure fire way to get the Latina up quickly and she thinks Rachel needs them.

Santana bolts upright in bed, "What? Where is she?" she looks around the room franticly.

Quinn puts a hand on her arm, "Hey, Shh, I think she's in the closet getting things ready for the day."

San looks at the closet door and can hear the sound of hangers scraping, then gasps, "Oh shit Q. With everything going on after practice we totally forgot to take her to the mall for clothes!"

Quinn leaps of the bed heading for the hall door, "Shit! Let me go look in my stuff I brought. I think I brought another pair of jeans like the ones she wore yesterday only a different color and I know I brought 2 more hoodies." She says as she leaves the room.

San gets of the bed and heads into the closet to find Rachel rummaging around through her things. "Good morning hermosa." She tells her gently letting her know she has enter the closet with her.

Rachel looks over sharply, "oh Santana. We forgot to go to the mall. I don't know what to wear today." She says exasperatedly.

San walks over and puts her arms around her. "Its ok carińa, we just remembered too. Quinn has another pair of jeans and hoodie. She went to get them out of the guest room. We will definitely go to the mall after Glee today. I will even set a reminder on my phone so we don't forget. It will be ok Estrella. I promise."

Rachel visibly relaxes in San's arms, "thank you. I can't believe I forgot."

"Yesterday was a long day querida." San says as Quinn enters the closet too.

"Here we go. These are the same size and style as the others and the hoodie is the same size too." She says handing them to Rachel.

Rachel pulls out of her embrace with San and hugs Quinn. "Thank you," she then grabs San's hand, "both of you." With this she asked San to help change her bandage and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Quinn leaves to go to the guestroom to do the same. After Rachel gets her bandage changed and San helps her get the jeans rolled up San goes to get ready and Rach finishes up herself. She heads down stairs to the kitchen to find Quinn at the stove again. San comes down and they all have breakfast and leave once Britt and Puck arrive.

The get to the school and separate ways from Puck. Going into the locker room together they have a similar reaction to the day before. Everyone stops talking and it is silent in the room but no one says a word to them. They change quickly and go to the gym depositing Rachel behind coach again. Rachel sets herself up again with the folder and her notebook and gets ready to watch.

Coach looks over her shoulder, "Streisand?" she says with a look of concern on her face. "You doing better today?"

Rachel meets her eyes, "yes coach, thank you." Sue nods and turns back around.

Practice starts and they run through everything they did yesterday but broke it down in sections working on each set of tricks multiple time to get them down perfectly before adding in the major tricks and fliers. The night before she and Britt had discussed how and when to introduce the fliers and major tricks and had decided on perfecting the base part or the routine for the rest of the week and starting on the more difficult stunts the next week. This way they had a solid base to work with. Also by talking about it at home it would be less likely that coach would see her helping anymore. Practice went well and they headed to the locker rooms to change and back out to their main lockers. They split up like they did the day before then meet back at Santana's locker.

They are standing there talking when a group of four football players walk by and all the sudden Rachel is wedging herself behind and between San and Quinn holding on to their shirts for dear life. Santana and Quinn turn into her gathering her to them and Britt takes note off which four boys were in that group. Britt is sure that one of them is the one that hurt Rachel but keeps it to herself until she can talk to Quinn or Santana alone.

The girls finally calm her down and she feels bad for her reaction. "I'm so sorry. I have to stop reacting that way. I'm stronger than this. I'm so sorry."

Quinn takes her chin in her hand and makes her meet her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Stop apologizing for a normal reaction. Did you see him again?" she says gently and Rachel just nods.

San pulls her into a hug, "you are the strongest person I know querida. It's ok to be afraid. It's natural to feel that way. Your strength is that you face it every time you walk through the doors of this school."

Rachel just melts into her. "Ok." Taking a cleansing breath she steps out of the embrace. "Ok. Let's go to class." They all gather their things from the floor where they dropped them and head down the hall. Britt keeps trying to make eye contact with Quinn. She finally succeeds. When Quinn sees the look in Britt's eyes she turns to the other two, "hey I forgot a book I need in my locker. I will walk Britt back down to her class on my way to get it and see you in homeroom." San nods looking skeptically at the blondes but doesn't say anything. She and Rachel continue on to class. Once they round the corner she turns to Brittany, "What's up B?"

Brittany looks around for a sec than says quietly, "I think I might know who hurt Rachie."

Quinn grabbed her arm pulling Britt toward her and whispered in her ear. "Who? How do you know?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it is one of four boys, Karofsky, Adams, Johnson, or Nelson. That's who walked by when Rachie got upset." Britt was bouncing up and down getting upset. "I don't like it Q. It scares me."

Quinn pulls her into a hug. "Hey it's ok, we will take care of her. Now let me walk you to class then I need to get to mine. I will tell San when I get a moment with her alone. We will keep those boys away from her and keep an eye out."

"Ok Q. We can't let her get hurt anymore. It's not fair. She's too sweet and good for anything to happen to her."

Quinn just hugged her one more time, "I know B. We will make sure she is safe. Now let's go." With that they went on to class. When Quinn joins the other girls in class San gives her a questioning look and Quinn just shakes her head slightly. San knows she will tell her later.

The rest of the day is uneventful. At the end of the day they head toward the choir room. They sat in the same seats as the last meeting. Finn was the last to enter scoffing at them looking angry but just sat in furthest seat away from them. The rest of the club wasn't sure exactly what was going on with the unholy trinity, Puck or Rachel. All they did know was that Rachel had genuine fear in her eyes when Finn was around.

They had all heard what had happened between them the other day but they were convinced something else was going on. They may not be the best of friends with the tiny diva but they took care of their own and could tell something was off with her. Mercedes and Kurt had talked at length for the last few days about Rachel and the connection with the unholy trinity. Puck made more sense now that they knew the family connections, but they could not figure out why the three Cheerios were suddenly all about protecting the diva.

They were afraid they were setting her up for something but they seemed so genuine and sincere that they just weren't sure. They decided to just keep watching them. This morning in the halls they saw when Rachel had a minor meltdown but were unsure what had caused it, but they did see the way the other girls enveloped her in their arms and calmed her down. They had discusses all this with the other Gleeks as well and everyone was perplexed. It was just a waiting and watching game for now and they would compare notes and try to figure it all out.

Finally Mr. Shue came in, "Ok guys. If anyone has any songs prepared that they want to sing they can do so now. After that we will split up into our duet groups to continue to prepare for our competition next week. So, any takers?" Everyone looked to Rachel, she always had a song when it was free for all. She just shook her head and buried her face in Santana's side pulling Quinn into her back, and reaching out for Brittany's hand. Everyone was floored by this reaction, even the unholy trinity. No one had ever seen her turn down a performance.

Once everyone semi-recovered their shock Finn raised his hand, "Mr. Shue, I have a song." Mr. Shue nodded and Finn stood up and went to the center of the floor.

He looked to Rachel who was still melted in to Santana holding on to Quinn and Brittany. He looked down then cued the band and began

Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say  
From each other  
As started singing this song all four girls' heads snapped up and they didn't look amused.

Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other  
Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

As he starts the chorus everyone is looking uncomfortable except Finn. He is singing his heart out. They all know that this will not end well. They don't understand what he is trying to accomplish.

After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go

Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day  
From your body

When the words from your body comes out of his mouth Rachel stiffens and starts shaking. San pulls her in and tries to comfort her but she is ridged and seems inconsolable. She, Quinn and Britt are glaring holes into him while Rachel just looks blank.

Wouldn't want to be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know

Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to

And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you,  
I promise to

And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go

You're gonna be the lucky one

At this a look of rage crosses Rachel's face. The girls know that one of two things is about to happen. Either she is going to have a complete melt down or they are going to have to keep her from killing the idiot.

Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say

As he finishes he takes a step toward Rachel only to be stopped by Mr. Shue's hand on his shoulder. He saw Rachel's reaction as well.

Rachel stands up shaking with rage. "Finn, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Nod if you understand." He starts to speak but she puts up a hand and stops him. "Nod. If. You. Understand." She says with barely controlled rage. He nods seeing that this is not going to go his way. "We are not now nor have we ever been nor will we ever be an item. I have told you this since before Quinn dropped your sorry ass and I have told you on more than one occasion since. Two days ago you try to physically threaten me and bully your way into my life after repeatedly telling you no. No. Means No. Finn."

She stops, trying to control her breathing. She takes one of Santana's and Quinn's hands and can feel Puck put a hand on her good shoulder. She sees Brittany in front of her giving her an encouraging smile and it all calms her enough to continue. "I don't know what I ever did to give you the idea that I had a romantic interest in you but it was not intentional. All I ever wanted you for was your voice in this club. You were with Quinn and I would never try and take anybody else's partner. I am not nor will I be with a cheat. From this moment you will leave me alone. You will not talk to me or interact with me unless it is for Glee and you better have Mr. Shue with you when you do or I will go to principal Figgins and slap a sexual harassment suit on you so fast your mothers head will spin." She stops again. Looking to her friends. They are all just looking at her in awe. She takes a deep breath, "if you need any more incentive to leave me alone," she looks to the girls and Puck. They stand beside her, "I have four of them standing right here." Indicating the people surrounding her.

She goes to speak again but is cut off by Mike, "No Rach you have ten," he says as the rest of the Gleeks stand and glare at him.

Rachel looks around and gives a very small smile. She nods at them all to sit and addresses the fuming boy, "do you understand Finn? Have I made myself perfectly clear? Or do we need to go see Figgins now and put a call into your mother and see what she thinks of how you treat women?" she says it all with such controlled rage and clarity that he has no choice but to realize that she wasn't just playing hard to get.

By this point Finn is shaking with his own rage and humiliation. When he answers it is ground out and almost inaudible, "Yes, I understand. There is no need to tattle to my mother like we are five."

When this leaves his mouth Santana flies at him only to be caught by Brittany and Puck before she can kill him. Quinn is being held back my Rachel. Rachel only managing to stop the girl because she was crying and Quinn comforts her. Mr. Shue grabs the boy by his arm and drags him into his office forcing him in a chair. About that time coach Sue and Figgins enter the room quickly.

Everyone calms down immediately and sits back down. Figgins goes into the office to talk to Shue and the boy while Sue stays in the choir room. She looks at her cheerios and Rachel and motions them into the hall. "I was walking past when I heard what the boy wonder was singing. I stayed through it and through your little speech. I stood to the side of the door and watched that boy and he was about to blow so I called Figgins told him what was going on and had him meet me at the door. He arrived right as you threatened to sue Hudson. I don't think he was pleased to hear what was being said." She pauses taking in their shocked expressions smirking. "Figgins is usually worthless unless you slap him in the face with hard evidence. I also had my video phone out." She looks to Rachel and places a hand on her shoulder. "I told you if you needed anything I would help. You seemed to need it." She says as she squeezes Rachel's bad shoulder. Rachel collapses with a cry of pain. Sue and Santana are on the floor with her in a heartbeat.

"I'm ok." Rachel says between gasps, "I'm ok."

San immediately goes to check the wound. "Let me see hermosa. Please."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, San. Not in the hall. I can't." Santana nods understanding.

Coach Sue just looks deathly pale. "Streisand? What the hell are you ok? I didn't think I squeezed that hard. I'm sorry."

Rachel just shakes her head again, "No coach, you didn't do it. I have a cut on my shoulder. You had no way of knowing, and thank you for the help. Before I was just annoyed and nervous around him but he is really starting to scare me."

Coach and San help her to her feet coach just smirks again, "it was my pleasure. I hate overgrown man children that don't have two brain cells to rub together." Rachel just nods and coach ushers them back into the room. The rest of the Gleeks are just staring at them looking scared, but coach has that effect on people.

After a few minutes Mr. Shue comes back out. "Sue? Can you take them to the auditorium to practice and plan their duets assignment while Figgins and I deal with Finn?" she nods and looks to the kids and motions with her head for them to follow her. Before she makes it to the door he calls to her, "and Sue, Thank you for stopping by." She nods and they head out.

They all went to the auditorium but no one was really in the mood for planning and singing. After they all just sat there silently for fifteen minute Sue sent them all home except Rachel and her crew since they all rode together incase Figgins needed her. The five teens and coach walked back to the Choir room to wait.

Finn's mother was called and he was suspended from school for two weeks with mandatory anger management classes to start the next Monday. He was also banned from glee until after the anger management classes were complete and he was evaluated.

When the meeting was through, Figgins and Mrs. Hudson came out to talk to Rachel. Rachel had met Mrs. Hudson on several occasions in the volunteer work she had done at the hospital where she worked.

Mrs. Hudson walked up to Rachel and pulled her into a hug that Rachel gladly reciprocated. "I am so sorry for what my son has put you through." She explains all that had been decided as punishment for the boy, "and if he steps one foot out of line again he knows that I will send him to military school. His behavior is unacceptable."

Rachel shakes he head. She wanted him to get in trouble and back off but this seemed harsh. "No, that seems like way too much…"

Mrs. Hudson stops her, "no dear. It really isn't. He has to learn to control his anger and how to treat women. He is very large. I hate to think of what he could do to someone as tiny as you if he lost his temper. I won't have it. He will fall in line or face the consequences."

Rachel just nods sadly to her thinking of exactly what can happen when a boy is so much bigger then the girl and she can't protect herself. San sees in her eyes where her thoughts went and puts an arm around her waist.

Figgins tells them that they can leave and tells them he will call on them to if the need arises for more details later. With that the girls and Puck gather their things and head to the car. They drop Puck off at his car cause there is no way he wanted to be subjected to four girls and the mall. They then head out just talking about cheer practice and mundane things. Rachel has never had friends that will go shopping with her at the mall and can't wait.

 **A/N: Ok that was a really long chapter. Next time the mall trip and maybe some more fun stuff to try and lighten it up for a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Brittany**

When the girls entered the mall Quinn steered them toward Abercrombie & Fitch. "That's where I got the jeans you've been wearing and they look fabulous on you. If we get them a little shorter they will be perfect. I think that should be our first stop." The girls all nodded their approval as they entered the store. They shopped for an hour and a half with Rachel modeling several jeans, slacks, and a few shirts. They had fun and giggled at the store clerk that was watching them like a hawk afraid they were shoplifters.

Rachel was outright laughing when he kept hovering close but never spoke to them. "You'd think we look like a bunch of deviants or something." She lowered her voice with a serious note to it "Three cheerleaders and a diva absconded several outfits at the local A&F store last night. When asked why they did it their only reply was, 'eh, the diva needed a makeover' and now on to the weather Mark." The girls lost it and were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their faces.

Quinn was the only one able to speak. "Oh my god Rachel. That was priceless," and they all laugh even harder.

At the outburst the sales associate came forward. "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" He said with a snooty air about him.

Rachel looked up at him and replied, "Actually yes. Do the associates here work on commission?"

"Yes ma'am we do." He snootily replied.

"Ok, good, thank you. May I speak with your Manager please? I have a question that can only be answer by a member of the management staff." The girls looked at her questioningly but said nothing wanting to see where she was going with this. The sales associate nodded and left to find a manager but not before whispering in another employee's ear before running off. The other employee just rolled her eyes and waved at the group shrugging her shoulders.

When the sales associate return he had a manager in tow. "Good afternoon ladies. I was told you were in need of my assistance."

Rachel reached out and shook the woman's hand. "Yes, thank you for your time. I just had a question. Is it customary for your customers to be treated like deviants ready to run for the door without proper payment for the products that they are trying on and deciding whether or not to purchase? Because this man has been following us around since we got here and has been making us uncomfortable. He never asked if we needed help until we started laughing a few minutes ago and was rude about it."

The manager looked absolutely appalled. Looking from the sheepish associate back to the girls. "Absolutely not…"

Rachel cut in. "Oh good, because I was about to spent in the neighborhood of about $1000 or so in your fine establishment for the starts of my new wardrobe. Not to mention the amount all three of my friend were about to spend as well. Now if that is not acceptable I can take my business elsewhere." The girls just watched in awe as she was in full diva rant. They hadn't seen this since sectionals and they liked it.

The manager's eyes had bugged out when Rachel dropped a dollar amount on her and immediately started to apologize. "I am so sorry for the way you were treated here today and I assure you that it will never happen again. I will personally help you continue your shopping and check you out myself to insure that you are satisfied with your service here today."

"That is not necessary, I know you are a busy woman and have a business to run." She pointed to the sales associate that the other had spoken to. "We will be fine with that associate there. I just wanted to ensure that this man did not receive any monetary gain from our purchase today as he did not properly treat us, but I do thank you for your time and help getting a new associate to help us."

The manager smiled at the polite girl and called over the other associate telling the one standing beside her to wait in her office. "Of course dear. This is Amanda, she will help you with anything else that you require." She then turned to the associate. "Make sure they get a ten percent discount for their trouble Amanda." The girl nodded and the manager looked back to the girls. "If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask." She shook Rachel's hand again, nodded to the others and left to deal with her employee.

After she was out of ear shot Amanda spoke up. "Oh my god, you guys are great." She said with a small chuckle. "What else do you need help with today?"

Rachel looked at the clothing around her. "Well, I actually think we are done if you could help us get all of this to the counter we can check out and get out of your hair." The other girls were starting to fight off their giggles

Amanda was having a hard time as well. "Of course. Let's get you to the counter." They all started gathering things and made their way to check out.

After she was done ringing up the purchases, bagging them and the girls paying she spoke up again. "I just wanted to thank you for that. That guy has always irritated me with the 'all teens are shoplifters' thing. I was so glad to see him get knocked down a peg by a teenager who spoke more elegantly then he could ever accomplish. It was the highlight of my day." She said with a warm smile.

Rachel just waved her off. "I simply hate it when people have a preconceived opinion about me or my friend, and I really just didn't want him getting the commission for our purchases, but you are welcome. Thank you for your help," and with that the girls all grabbed bags and headed out the door.

Once they were out of the store the girls lost it. San was the first to speak through her laughter and tears. "Ok my god querida. That was priceless. Did you see the look on that guys face?" She burst in to laughter again.

Rachel calmed her laughter to answer to that. "Well to quote a very smart lady I know. I wants what I wants and I gets what I wants." She said in a perfect Santana impression that only cause the girls to completely loose it and they had to sit down on a nearby bench before they ended up on the floor.

Once the laughter died down Quinn spoke, "ok, after all that shopping and entertainment I need to eat. How about we hit the food court before the next store?"

They all agreed and headed to find food. When they were all seated Rachel turned to Brittany. "Hey, you know that place in the routine that you couldn't figure out what kind of stunt to put in?" Britt just took another bite and nodded. "I think I figured out what would look good there. Do you remember our last competition with the dance team where we added in that throw with spinning flip with backwards dismount?"

"Oh my god Rachie I forgot about that one. You were the one to figure that out. That would be so cool in the routine." Britt said excitedly while bouncing in her seat.

"I know it was so good, but I think we need to make it a double with two flier teams' side by side flying in opposite directions." Britt just squealed and clapped getting up to rush over and hug Rachel. The other girls just stared in awe. They had no idea the girl was so talented with this stuff. They knew she could sing like no other. They also knew she could dance. They had seen it in glee, but their dance routines were always so basic accept for some special flips and moves done by Brittany and Mike on occasion.

Quinn looked at the two as they continued to discuss the routine. "Hey I have a question." Both girls looked over giving her their attention. "If you guys can do all this with the Cheerio's and your dance and gymnastics teams why do we do such tame stuff for glee?"

Rachel just chuckled shaking her head slightly and Britt answered. "Really Quinn? Think about it, can you imagine Finn or Mercedes trying to do any of the cool moves we do in Cheerio's? Even the easier ones?"

They all started laughing. San spoke next. "Ok I get it," she looked to Rachel, "but why don't you help Britt with the choreography for glee too?"

"I do," she answered timidly, "but I do it outside of glee so no one knows."

Quinn cut in, "but why Rach?"

Rachel just shook her head some more, "because Quinn. They barely take any of my suggestions when it comes to music and think I'm just trying to make it the Rachel Berry show. How do think they would react it they knew that I am the one who actually choreographs the routines, not Britt because she is too busy with the Cheerios routines and helping with our other classes? They would blow a gasket saying I was just trying to showcase myself, even if it is not the case." As she said all this they could see she was visibly starting to get a little worked up and had the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

San quickly came around the table and dropped to her knees turning Rachel toward her. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's middle and buried her head in her stomach starting to cry. "Oh carińo, can you ever forgive me? I am so sorry. I was one of those who treated you so badly and it never had anything to do with you. It was always me and my shit. Please, please say you can forgive me?" she is starting to shake with her tears.

Rachel pulls her up with her hands cradling San's face. "Yes San. I forgive you. I forgave you the other day when you apologized before. You don't need to keep apologizing sweetie." She said as she pulled her into a hug nuzzling her neck.

San just let out a sob, "Thank you hermosa, and I promise I will never treat you poorly again."

Rachel just smiles running her hands along her back. "I know, I believe you." She said quietly.

San sobs again at that phrase. Again Rachel was showing that she had faith in her. She held on for another few minute calming herself then pulled away. Rachel grabbed a napkin and cleaned her tears.

Quinn was finally able to find her voice, grabbing Rachel's hand, "Rach…" she choked out.

Rachel cut her off shaking her head, "No Quinn. You don't have to apologize again." She looked to Britt too, "either of you. No more apologizes from any of you. All of that is over. Let's just move forward from here. Ok?" She asked looking at all three of them. "Now. Let's finish this up and get back to shopping we only have two hours before the stores close and I needs to gets my swag on." They all laughed at this and silently agreed to try and let it go and just be whatever their diva needed.

Once they finished their food they went to American Eagle, and Aeropostale for tops. Then they went to Journey's where Rachel bought several colors and styles of Chucks and Aldo shoes for more formal footwear to complete her new look. Completely exhausted, but content they headed out to drop Britt off and head back to Rachel's.

When they reach Britt's she got out and started to walk away but turned around and leaned in the window. "Hey Rachie? Tomorrow is Friday can I ask my mom and come spend the weekend with you guys?"

Rachel smiled softly, "Of course you can. We will have a movie marathon and make ourselves sick on junk food. We can also work on our duets for next week." She looked to the other two girls, "does that sound ok? Can you guys stay the weekend?"

Quinn answered first, "Yes that's fine with me. Mom won't be home until Wednesday night and said I could stay until them and come home Thursday if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine Quinn, you can stay as long as you like." She turned to San

San just shrugged. "I can stay as long as you like. Mom doesn't care if I ever come home, and a girl's weekend sounds awesome."

Rachel smiles sadly at her then turns to Britt, "Ok, we are all set for the weekend. Ask your mom if you can stay until Monday and we can all ride in together and bring you home after Cheerios practice." Britt just nodded vigorously and bounced into her house. The girls just giggled and Quinn pulled out and headed to Rachel's.

When they arrived home they unloaded all the bags and headed upstairs. They put all the bags on Rachel's bed and she sent a text to Puck.

 **Rachel-Puck: We are home from our shopping trip. Just wanted to tell you goodnight.**

 **Puck-Rachel: Hope you had fun and got lots of new duds. Goodnight my Jewish American Princess. I love you**

 **Rachel-Puck: I love you too Noah. See you in the morning.**

As she put her phone on the charger and on the nightstand she looked over at the other girls. They were sorting through the bags talking about what items went together to form outfits. She walked over into the closet and looked around for a minute.

San came in and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "You ok Estrella?"

Rachel hugged the arms around her and leaned into the girl. "Yes. I was just thinking. I haven't got any new clothes since daddy died." She paused and San just tightened her arms a bit waiting for her to continue. "He always picked out my clothes for me. I didn't always like them but I wore them anyway because he would always get so excited and it made him happy. I think it's time to pack most of them away." She paused again turning in San's arms to hug her. Seeing Quinn in the doorway she reached a hand out. Quinn came forward and wrapped her arms around them both. They stayed that way for several minutes until Rachel continued. "Will you guys help me figure out which ones are still stylish with the other stuff we bought? The rest I will box up and store for now." She pulled out of the hug and both girls nodded.

They spent the rest of the night sorting through and boxing up clothes to be stored and hang up the new ones. She didn't get rid of all of her skirts but did put them to the back of her closet. She wasn't sure when she would ever feel comfortable to wear them again but she was hoping to work up to it eventually. Once they were finished they all went to prepare for bed. By silent agreement they all got into Rachel's bed and settled for the night. Rachel wrapped up in both of them feeling safe and secure.

 **A/N: Next time a little more Glee and the sleepover. Thank you for all your reviews and support. Their like crack to me. Lol!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Santana/Rachel**

The next morning the girls get up and fall into the routine that they have followed all week. They head to school and off to Cheerios practice and football for Puck. The day is altogether uneventful with no drama. At the end of the day they head to the choir room.

They are talking about their upcoming weekend as they take their seats which they switch to first and second row center since Finn will not be here. Rachel is telling the girls that they need to run by the grocery store on the way home to get supplies when Brittany cuts in "Rachie don't forget we have dance after Glee."

Rachel looks to Britt, "Oh crap, I forgot about that." She turns to the other two. "Do you guys mind waiting for us?"

They start to answer but Britt cuts in again. "No we need them to go with us. I called our instructor and she said it was ok if they come. I want to show them that toss we were talking about so they can see it and help me show the squad."

Quinn speaks up first. "That's fine Britt. We can come with you, then we will go to the store after your class, grab take out and head home. After that we can veg out, eat until we're sick and watch movies all night."

Britt looks to Rachel, "Hey, can we watch in the media room with the big recliner couch?" she asks excitedly.

Rachel chuckles good naturedly at the girls enthusiasm. "Sure we can. We can set up the projection TV." Britt just claps and bounces.

San looks excited. "You have a media room? With surround sound, a big screen, and a recliner couch?"

Rachel nods smiling, "and it has a mini snack bar and theater style popcorn maker." Quinn and San start bouncing themselves. They squeal and high five each other than laugh like loons. Rachel and Britt laugh along with them all getting excited for their weekend. The rest of the club just look at them like they've lost their minds shaking their heads at the giddy girls, never having seen any of them except for Brittany act this way.

Kurt turns to Mercedes and whispers in her ear. "Have we entered the twilight zone or something?"

Mercedes simply replies, "I'm just not sure. It's scary."

Kurt goes to say something else but Mr. Shue enters and starts talking before he can get the words out. "Hello guys. Ok, I will open it up as always to anyone with a song to sing then we will split up and ready our duets." Everyone looks to Rachel again and she just puts her head on Santana's arm and says nothing. No one else offers to sing either. "Ok then guys let's split up and work on our duets. Artie, I put every duet paring in the hat last night to choose who you will be working with since you don't have a partner. You need to join Matt and Mercedes and if you guys win there will be an extra voucher for breadsticks. I will be in my office if any of you need help." With that he goes into his office. The group splits up to the same areas as Tuesday's practice.

Rachel takes a seat at the piano and starts playing a tune that Santana has never heard. She listens for a minute then sits next to her.

When she stops playing San bumps her with her shoulder. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Rachel looks up, "Santana, you can ask me anything."

San smiles, "I was just wondering why you haven't been singing. You passed on it during all of our practices this week. You always sing, I missed it. What's up?"

Rachel looks down, "I just... I just wasn't in the mood to deal with everyone this week. Someone always has something to say. Whether it's about my song choice or my clothes or whatever. I just didn't have it in me to act like I was ok." San started to say something but Rachel cut her off kissing her on the cheek. "Don't say I'm sorry. I told you I don't need to hear it anymore. You asked why and I gave you an honest answer. Let's leave it at that." She says gently

It takes Santana a moment to recover from the kiss on her cheek to reply, "I wasn't going to. We agreed at the mall to let the past go and look forward. I was going to say that I would stand up for you next time. Nobody has the right to tear you down like that all the time. Shue should have stopped it a long time ago." Rachel shakes her head and starts to speak but San cuts her off, "Carińo, think about it for just a second. What do you do when someone says bad things to or about me? What have you always done? Like at sectionals."

Rachel closes her mouth and blushes a little. "Exactly, you stick up for me. I only ask that as your friend, you allow me the same privilege." Rachel nods and puts her head on San shoulder sighing contently. "Now, about this duet. Any ideas for a song?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I honestly haven't really thought about it. What do you think?"

"Well," she says as she pulls out her IPod and earbuds, "I was thinking and I don't want to do a standard duet." She hands one of the earbuds to Rachel and continues before starting it. "I think this song would be perfect for us to do. I already have a break down in my head and I also know the piano version of the song by heart. I love this song and think it would be good for both of us."

They listen and by the time the song is over Rachel has tears streaming down her face. "It's perfect Santana. I've never heard that song before, but it is amazing. Thank you." She tells her kissing her on the cheek again. "We can work on the music part this weekend. Why don't we write out the break down you were thinking of for who sings what?" San nods and removes her notebook and sheet music from her bag and Rachel pulls out her laptop for lyrics. For the rest of the time they work on their song. They are so engrossed in what they are doing they don't notice the time until Quinn is yelling at them from where she is in the auditorium that it is time to go back. They gather their things and head back to the choir room.

After Mr. Shue dismisses them Rachel turns to Puck. "Noah we are going to be hanging out and watching movies tonight if you want to join us.

He shakes his head, "Nah, thanks but Tina and I are going out to that new pizza joint that has karaoke tonight to practice for our duet. She's also going to give me a ride to my car since you have dance tonight."

Rachel just smiles, "Ok Noah, we will be hanging around all weekend if you want to come by at all." She gets up with the girls and they head out to the car. "Quinn can you run me by the house I forgot my dance bag?"

Quinn opens her mouth to answer but Brittany beats her to it. "No need Rachie. I grabbed your dance bag from your house this morning before we left. It's in the trunk with mine."

"Thank you Britt, I didn't even notice you grabbing it."

"You were loading the dishwasher and the girls were cleaning up the rest of the kitchen when I got there so I put everyone's bags in the car. I noticed your dance bag wasn't with the other bags so I ran upstairs and grabbed it."

Rachel smiles at her thoughtfulness, "Thank you Sweetie." Britt just beams and they get in the car and head toward the dance studio.

When they arrive and get inside Rachel notices that they already have everything set up for the stunt. She smiles as she and Britt show the girls where to sit while they go and change. When they come back they go over to the girls.

Rachel looks at them, "Ok, for the first run through you guys just sit here and watch to see what the final product looks like then we will break it down for you and teach it to you so that you can help Britt teach the others. This is a dangerous stunt but if done properly is marvelous to watch."

She's turns to walk away but San stops her. "Hey, querida? Who's your flier? I don't see very many smaller girls."

"We don't do many flier needed stunts, but when we do it's always me." She replies and Santana's eyes bug out of her head.

"Rachel no." Quinn grabs her hand, "Sweetie, your shoulder." She reminds her.

"It's ok. They won't touch it. They don't need to, they will be using my legs and torso the most for this." She tells them.

San finally finds her voice. "I don't care. A cheer routine is not worth your health hermosa. You have bruises all over your torso. I don't want you to get hurt." San grabs her in a hug and buries her head in Rachel's neck.

"Ok, listen. I promise if it starts bothering me we will stop. We have one other girl who is trained to do it but she doesn't do it as well. Like I said, it's dangerous and I don't want to risk someone else for a stunt that I created and was my idea that Britt uses it in your routine. I promise you if it starts to bother me I will stop. Ok?" She had lifted her head while she was talking and is looking into her eyes. "Trust me, please. I know what I'm doing. I have done these routines with worst injuries. Trust me." San nods her head defeated. Rachel looks to Quinn. Quinn nods but crosses her arms over her chest showing her displeasure.

Rachel turns and joins the others in the middle of the floor on the mats. They talk for a minute with the instructor while they stretch. Once they had properly stretched two sets of two bases form about twelve feet apart. Rachel moves off to the far edge of the mats. She gets a running start then does a one handed summer sault twisting herself in the air and landing in between the first base set. As she lands they use her forward momentum to flip toss her into the air toward the second base set. While in the air she does a triple twist with her body flipping so when she land she is on her back. She lands in between the second base set sitting in their arms as they use her momentum to flip her into the air in a backwards dismount. She land gracefully on the mat on the other side of them. It was one fluid movement with no pauses. It was seamless perfection. The whole dance troupe claps and Brittany is jumps up and down moving forward to hug the tiny diva.

Santana and Quinn just sit with their jaws on the floor until Rachel approaches them. "Sorry I was a bit rusty, haven't done that in a couple weeks. What did you think? Do you think it is something your bases and fliers can accomplish?"

San looks at Quinn trying to judge her reaction but the girl is just in shock so she addresses Rachel herself. "That was amazing querida. I had no idea you had something like that in your skill set. Oh my god that was great." She looks to Quinn. "We have four fliers and two backups, do you think any of them can do that? I mean our bases are pretty set and can do just about anything but the fliers would have to be spot on."

Quinn finally recovered thinks this over, "I think Rebecca and Stacy could do it. They have the most control, but we should let them all try it out to be on the safe side and to have backups that know how to do it. With some serious time and work I think they can do it." She smiles a full bodied smile turning to back to Rachel. "Teach us." Rachel just giggle grabbing their hands and leading them to the mats.

They spent the next hour of dance class teach the girls to be the second base set since Britt was already a part of the first base set.

When class was done for the day Rachel and the girls went to talk to the instructor. "Thank you so much for allowing us to intrude on your practice session." Quinn said to the lady.

She just laughs. "It was no problem. They just finished a competition last week and deserved a break. We will start fresh next week I think. I'm glad we could be of assistance. Let me know when your competition is. I would love to see that move done in double."

San just nods her head vigorously. "Of course. We would love to have you there." With that they all said their goodbyes changing clothes and headed to the car.

Rachel spoke up as they got into the car. "If you guys want you can call Samantha from the squad. I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming by this weekend if you guys want to practice some more. She is part of the troupe and is usually a part of the first base set. She had an appointment that she had to skip class for today. She knows I don't want anyone at school to know about me but probably wouldn't mind coming over if it's for the squad and she gets to be part of the stunt. I have mats in the garage that we can spread in the back yard."

"You're like Batman. Intelligent sexy nerd by day and super-secret sexy badass by night." San says with a giggle. Rachel just blushes and Britt giggles too.

Quinn just chuckles at her, "True that. That sounds like a plan Rach. I will text Sam when we get back to the house." Rachel just nods.

They headed to the store and loaded up on junk food. They also picked up a few more groceries since they were running out of food at the house.

They pulled into the drive and grabbed all the bags. Rachel turned to the girls as she opened the door. "Ok let's put the groceries away and take all our treasure to the media room. I have a pull down wall bed in there and two recliner couches and a refrigerator where we can store our junk food. We can veg out in there all weekend if we want when we are not practicing for Glee or Cheerio's." The others nodded excitedly and rushed in the kitchen to put away the groceries.

While the girls were putting things away Quinn texted Samantha

 **Quinn-Sam: Hey it's Quinn. Wanted to know if you could meet Britt, San and I this weekend to work on a new stunt for Cheerios?**

 **Sam-Quinn: Sure, just let me know when and where, but why meet outside of school? We've never done that before.**

 **Quinn-Sam: It needs to be a secret and we need your help for part of the stunt. You will be one part of the first base set for the stunt.**

 **Sam-Quinn: Ok no problem when and where?**

 **Quinn-Sam: 3795 Shalloway Dr. it's Rachel Berry's house. Be here at noon.**

 **Sam-Quinn: OOOhhh, got it. That's why it's a secret. She doesn't like people outside of the troupe to know what she can do. No problem at all, if she's helping it must be one hell of a stunt.**

 **Quinn-Sam: Ok thanks for your secrecy in this. We will see you tomorrow, and yes it is one hell of a stunt.**

 **Sam-Quinn: Aye aye Cap see you then.**

Quinn completed her conversation and looked to the others. "She's in. She will be here at noon. I figure that would let us sleep in and eat before she arrives." The others nodded and headed upstairs. The media room was in what used to be the attic but had been converted years ago. "My daddy had this made when I was in 6th grade and added and upgraded it when new home theater products came out. He spoiled me horribly. Dad always just shook his head good naturedly and did whatever daddy wanted spoiling him. I have added a few things myself over the last two years, including the popcorn maker. Before we just had a microwave for popcorn but I like the theater style kind. I even have vegan butter oil that Noah says taste just like the theater." They unloaded all their goodies, started some popcorn and went to change into sleep clothes. When they came back Rachel went to a wall and slid open a hidden door to reveal hundreds of movies. VHS and DVD's. "I also have lots of others downloaded to that computer over there that is hooked up to the projector as well."

The girls were speechless, staring in awe at the massive collection. San recovered first, "Oh my god. What did you do knock over a movie store?"

Rachel just giggled, "I told you I was spoiled. I didn't have any friend growing up so daddy overcompensated with things. He was my best friend." She said sadly looking away.

San came up and drew her into her arms. "I know you miss him. I wish I could have met him. He sounds so awesome from all you have told me about him."

Rachel squeezed back and pulled out of the hug. "Yes, he was amazing. Ok, no more sadness. We are supposed to be having fun, so you guys pick a movie and I will get the popcorn. Do you want to sit on the couch? We will all fit on one, or I can pull down the bed."

Quinn looked over to the crazy plush comfy looking couch. "I say we start out on the couch and go from there." The others nodded and they went about finding a movie.

San and Quinn talked the other girls into a horror movie marathon. Rachel and Britt protested but conceded to watching with them as long as cuddling for protection was allowed. They had a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon loading them into the 10 disk changer in order and eventually moved to the motorized king size wall bed. They all fell asleep curled around each other. Quinn and Rachel in the middle with the others flanking them. Rachel in San's arms Quinn wrapped around Rachel as per usual and Britt wrapped around Quinn. Rachel woke up at one point and just craned her neck looking around. It was a Rachel sandwich. She thought to herself as she curled back into Santana to go back to sleep, 'I could get used to this' and fell back to sleep with a contented sigh.

 **A/N: Next time more sleepover fun, cheer training, duet practice, and we meet Samantha. Just to give you a visual, Samantha is loosely based off the Missy Pantone Character on the original Bring it On movie. A badass gymnast with a small chip on her shoulder. Thanks again for your continued support and interest in my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Brittany**

The next morning Quinn was the first to wake. She looked over and smiles at San and Rachel. She looks over and smiles bigger looking at a sleeping Britt. Looking down at their bodies they resemble a pretzel. She chuckles quietly, there is no way that she is getting out of this be without waking at least one if not two of the girls. She settles back down for a minute not wanting to disturb her friends. After about five minutes she feels Britt moving.

She looks over her shoulder and watches as Britt stretches and opens her eyes. "Good morning sunshine," Quinn whispers to the taller blonde.

Britt looks over Quinn at the other two girls and whispers back. "Morning, how bout we go down and fix breakfast and let them sheep a bit more. Rachie had a rough week and if San moves she will wake up for sure." Quinn nods and they slowly and quietly slide off the bed and down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen Quinn decides to bake some vegan banana bread and make fruit smoothies. Rachel had said that they needed to eat all the fruit in the kitchen before buying more before what they had went bad. So bananas in the bread the rest in the blender. Brittany started chopping fruit and Quinn started the bread batter. After getting the bread batter complete she puts it in muffin tins and puts it in the oven. She moves over to Britt to see her progress with the chopping.

She's just finishing and looks up at Quinn as she approaches. "Hey this is way too much fruit for four smoothies."

Quinn just smiles, "I know, but we are going to make it all with soy and a little coconut milk and protein powder. Then we will pour four glasses full and put it in the refrigerator to have when the banana bread is done. The rest will go in to bowls that we cover and put them into the freezer for a snack kinda like ice cream for later. Rach hasn't been eating enough and I want to try and get the extra protein and fruit down her today."

Britt smiles happily, "That's a great idea and we get ice cream too." She says clapping then goes back to her last few bananas that need chopped.

As they are finishing up the smoothies, upstairs Rachel is starting to stir. She looks up at San seeing her still sleeping then looks over her shoulder to find Quinn but she and Britt are not in the bed. Her movements are waking Santana and she tightens her grip on the tiny diva too bring her back to her.

Rachel chuckles nuzzling into San's neck. "San, it's time to get up."

San just mumbles sleepily, "No querida, more snuggles and sleep."

Rachel chuckles some more as San pulls her leg over her hips and almost brings her on top of herself. "San, the others have already gotten up. The day's wasting away."

"No. No day is wasted holding you." She says tightening her grip on the leg over her.

Rachel is now starting to realize the close proximity of their bodies. She burrows into San more her mouth accidently rubbing against the girls pulse point at the base of her neck. "San… we really should get up." She says without much conviction her breath ghosting over San's neck.

San gasps and is about to agree to getting up, not wanting to push her in anyway but Rachel's lips on her neck brings her to a halt.

Rachel starts kissing her neck moving up toward her face. When she almost reaches her mouth she looks up into her eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now." She pauses both of their breaths raged. "Can I?"

San really wants to say yes and grab her and never let go. "Are you sure it's not too soon?" At the look of devastation on Rachel's face she continues on quickly. "I want to kiss you carińo. Oh god do I want to kiss you right now. I just want you to be sure. A lot has happened this week, and not all bad. I just don't want you to ever regret kissing me."

Rachel doesn't hesitate a bit, she shifts a little more on top of her. "San, I don't take this kind of thing lightly. I'm not that person who jumps in without thinking about the consequences. I have wanted to kiss you for so long, and now that I know you want that too… I'm not going to let that monster take away anything else from me. So I'm going to kiss you." she stops talking, leans in and takes San's lips with her own.

It was not a hard or demanding kiss by any means. It was a soft brushing of lips. Nothing but a light caress, and Santana was seeing stars. She let Rachel control it keeping her hands settle on her hips not moving, not wanting to scare her. Rachel shifted her head just a little and ran her tongue along San's bottom lip pulling a soft moan from the girl. She raised her head to look into her eyes. She saw the desire in them along with care, compassion and something else she couldn't identify but she was sure it was something she wanted to see.

She had only ever kissed two other people and had never felt anything like this before. She leaned back down to kiss her again and only this time she added more pressure and Santana responded in kind. The kiss was getting more heated and Rachel decided to run her tongue along her lips again only with a little more force. San gasped opening her mouth just enough for Rachel to take advantage and run her tongue along her teeth. This was all the encouragement that San needed. She invited her into her mouth gladly and they started dueling with their tongues. They explored each other's mouths languidly, softly, and lovingly never letting it get out of control. Just enjoying each other. They pulled away slowly when the need for breathing became necessary. They rested their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths looking into each other's eyes.

San noticed a tear fall from Rachel's eye and gently wiped it away. "What's wrong querida? Why the tears?"

Rachel shook her head a little. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just really happy. After this week, hell after the last year and a half, it's good to be happy. That's all, happy tears." She said as she places a lingering kiss to San's mouth, "we need to talk about this but not now, now it's time to get up before the other two come in and find us in a compromising position." She giggles as Santana frowns at this and pecks her lips once more. "Besides, I'm hungry. Let's go find the others and some food." She says this as she rolls off San and pulls her with her out of the bed.

They make their way to the bathroom in Rachel's room to brush their teeth and follow the smell of breakfast down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen they notice Brittany sitting at the counter sipping a cup of coffee while Quinn is standing at the counter by the oven.

Quinn turns to look at them as they enter. "Hey sleepy heads, you're just in time, the banana bread just came out of the oven." She turns to Britt, "why don't you get the smoothies out of the fridge and set the table?"

Britt nods but Rachel cuts in, "I can set the table Britt just get the smoothies, and San why don't you grab us some coffee and we can sit." San nods and they all move to their assigned tasks.

Once they are seated and Quinn places the bread on the table she turns to Rachel. "We used the rest of the fruit this morning. I made the banana bread with most of the bananas. The rest went in to the smoothies Britt and I made with the rest of the fruit. I also added some protein powder to it too. The leftover smoothie we put in the freezer in bowls for an ice cream type snack for later. I hope that's ok?"

Rachel just looks at her in awe. "Of course it's ok. Thank you, but you don't have to cook all the time. I am perfectly capable of making us a meal too. I appreciate it but I don't want you to feel you have to.

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't feel I have to. I enjoy cooking and it seems to make you and San happy to eat what I make so win win." She says with a shy smile.

San cuts in this time. "We appreciate it, and it does make us happy. You are an excellent cook. You'd never know that everything you have made this week is vegan. I've had vegan food at restaurants that tasted like cardboard and I paid a lot for those meals. I'd eat your cooking any day. But I am a good cook as well and tonight I am cooking. We are going to grill out and lounge around. I'm making portabella mushroom burgers and grilled zucchini and squash. Oh and those sweet potato fries you like Britt."

Britt clapped happily, Quinn just nodded, but Rachel looked confused. "How long have you guys been eating vegan food?"

San answered first. "Since the first of the year when you brought all that vegan food to the back to school carry in we had."

Quinn nodded and continued on. "Yep. Sue wanted us all to go on a special diet and after we tasted your food we researched the vegan diet and talked her into that instead of the crazy one she wanted us on."

Britt joined in now, "I can't cook very well but mom does pretty good. I love the vegan lasagna she makes and I like all the stuff Q and San make me, and the stuff you share with me after gymnastics and dance."

Rachel is just shocked but happy with this revelation. "Well in that case we should start taking turns cooking and Britt can help with prep work if she wants." They all nod happily and finish eating.

After breakfast is cleaned up Rachel address the others. "I'm going to go and take a shower and put on my workout clothes, Sam will be here in an hour."

San looks to her. "Ok Hermosa, you can take the bandage off and let it breathe for a while and I will re-bandage it before we start with training. After we will leave it off until morning."

Rachel just leans over and kisses the side of her head. "Ok thanks sweetie." She turns and hugs the other two and heads out to shower.

San watches her go. Once she is out of earshot she turns to the girls. "We have a problem."

Quinn looks alarmed. "What's wrong? Is Rachel alright?"

San just let's out a breath. "She's fine, but I was looking through my Facebook on the way down here this morning and noticed the date. It's the sixteenth."

Britt and Quinn just look confused and speak together. "ookkay?"

San just throws her hands in the air exasperated. "Um guys…the eighteenth is in less than two days. Rachel's birthday is in less than TWO days."

At this they both look horrified. "Oh my god I forgot." Quinn says. "Ok. We can fix this. My mom is out until Wednesday night so my house is empty. We can get Puck to go and decorate it while we are at Cheerio's practice Monday. I will go get a late lunch later and stop at the party store."

San starts to calm a little. "I can contact all the Gleeks and tell them to be there at 7 o'clock for the party." Quinn nods and San picks up her phone sending out a mass group text to all the Gleeks minus Finn.

 **Santana-Gleeks: We are having a surprise party at Quinn's house on Monday for Rachel's Birthday. Be there at 7 o'clock. Cake and refreshment will be provided. If you want to help with the party just text me or Quinn. It is a surprise, please do not let on to Rachel that it is happening and no alcohol, mama Fabray will have our asses if she finds out we had alcohol in her house.**

 **Kurt-Santana: Will be there with bells on. If you need any party favors or decorations I have tons left over from my party. Dad bought way to much stuff.**

 **Santana-Kurt: Thank you we would appreciate the decorations just get with Puck and he can pick them up or meet you for them.**

 **Kurt-Santana: Will do. Let me know if you need any more help I can show up early and help decorate.**

 **Santana-Kurt: That would be awesome. Get with Puck he will be decorating while we are at Cheerio's.**

 **Puck-Santana: Hey how did it get roped into decorating?**

 **Santana-Puck: Because moron Quinn doesn't trust just anyone in her house when she isn't present and you wouldn't dare anger her or Rachel by letting something bad happen there while we are at practice. Get with Kurt for decorations.**

 **Puck-Santana: Ok, point taken. Will do.**

 **Artie-Santana: I will be there.**

 **Mike-Santana: I will be there too. I can see if mom can make the cake. She owns the bakery on the east end of town and makes vegan cakes there.**

 **Santana-Mike: That will be great Mike Thanks.**

 **Mike-Santana: No problem. I just asked and she said she would make it here at home tomorrow and I can bring it over a little early before the party starts.**

 **Santana-Mike: Awesome. Tell mama Chang thank you for all of us. Oh and if it is ok she likes lemon cake, or chocolate cake.**

 **Mike-Santana: No problem, Will do.**

 **Matt-Santana: I will be there too but I'm not sure what I can do to help.**

 **Santana-Matt: Can you man the grill? We will be having mushroom burgers and regular burgers. We will also have a veggie tray and potato chips. All the food will already be there all you have to do is show up and cook. Puck will explain how to cook the mushrooms.**

 **Matt-Santana: I can definitely do that I am a grill god.**

 **Santana-Matt: lol**

 **Artie-Santana: I just started a new party playlist and will take care of all the music. I can't do much to help but playing D.J. I can do.**

 **Santana-Artie: That is a big help, thanks wheels. And you don't have to do show tunes she likes all music.**

 **Artie-Santana: I got ya, and mom said she will make those vegan cookies you and Britt like. See you Monday.**

 **Santana-Artie: SCORE! See ya then.**

 **Mercedes-Santana: I will try to be there.**

 **Santana-Mercedes: Try hard. She was at yours with an awesome gift.**

 **Mercedes-Santana: Whatever and since when are you all gun ho with the vegan crap?**

 **Santana-Mercedes: Quinn, Brittany and I have been vegan since the beginning of the school year when we tried Rachel's food at the back to school dinner and Sue was making us change our diet. Don't worry guys we will have non-vegan foods too.**

 **Tina-Santana: I will definitely be there. I can bring stuff to make my famous punch that we had at our carry in dinner. It's vegan friendly.**

 **Santana-Tina: That would be amazing I love that shit.**

 **Tina-Santana: lol Ok San will do.**

 **Santana-Gleeks: I think that's all for now. If any of you think of anything else let us know.**

Quinn and Britt read the messages with Santana as they came in. "Ok, all set. Now we just have to get all the food picked up and taken to my house without Rachel finding out." Quinn said looking at the other girls. "Oh what about presents. I already have one I bought her the day after sectionals."

San just nodded. "I have one too. I bought it a while back when I saw it online. What about you Britt?"

"Yea, I bought mine months ago. I always get Rachie a present." She said happily

Quinn nodded, "Ok we need to make a list of all the food we need and find a way to get it to Puck with money and a key to my house. That seems like the easiest way. Since I don't need to go to the party store I will have Puck meet me when I go get food and give him cash and the key."

"We can just have him grab our lunch so we don't have to pause practice. I have about two hundred in cash on me. We can give it and the list to him after he gets here. Besides if he doesn't show up this weekend Rachel may get suspicious. If you hadn't noticed they are pretty attached to each other." San reasons.

Quinn thinks this over for a few. "Ok that sounds like a plan, but I will give a hundred and you can give a hundred. I want to help with this too."

San nodded, "ok, I'm going to go up and get a quick shower and change myself before Sam gets here." The girls nod and she heads up stairs.

Once she gets up there she notices Rachel's door partially open. She knocks anyway, "querida?" She looks in and sees Rachel looking out the window. She steps in, "hey" she says as she comes up behind her wrapping her arms around the girls middle. "You ok hermosa?"

Rachel leans back into her. "Yes, just thinking." She pauses for a second and San just lets her take her time to get her thoughts out. "I was thinking of how different my life is now as opposed to last week. Would we be where we are now, me, you and Quinn if Monday hadn't happened?"

San turns her around to face her. "I don't know if we would be exactly here. Monday before I went looking for you, I kicked that hockey player in the nuts for throwing that slushy and threatened him and the rest of the school population telling them that you were off limits and were now on the list of Cheerios protected people. After sectionals and you defending me I spent the weekend thinking of all the times you have stuck up for me. I started to really think about my motivation for being a bitch to you to begin with."

She paused a moment and took a breath. "I was protecting myself from myself. I was in denial that I was gay and you made it hard to deny it, and when I first heard you sing… oh my god I was a goner, but I was scared and lashed out. During the weekend I decided I was going to stop being scared and at least befriend you. I was hoping to earn your trust as a friend and maybe someday you would return my feeling. Then everything happened and kinda fast forwarded my plan. So no I don't think we would be exactly here, but I would have definitely been working toward it."

She placed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips when she finished speaking, then hugged her. "As far as Quinn is concerned. That first night she was here we both woke around three that morning and talked a little while you slept. She told me that after I kicked the hockey prick and she and I had words that she started to think about her intentions and motivations as well. She decided that night that she would befriend you as well. You'd have to ask her for a full explanation"

Rachel held on tight with a few tears slipping free. "Oh San. I don't know what I would have done if your side of this was out of pity. I have always seen the good in you. That's why I defend you and Quinn. I know neither of you are the people you portray at school. I am so glad I don't have to worry about this anymore and I am getting to know you two for real. It's been really bothering me."

"Its ok querida, we are here for you. We want to be here. We want to be your friends first and foremost. Ok? No more worries." Rachel nods into San's chest. "Ok. Well I just came in here to let you know I am going to shower and change real quick. The girls are waiting in the living room to start getting the mats out and wait for Sam."

Rachel straighten out of her hold and kisses her lingeringly but chastely, "Ok. Go get ready, I will run down and help the girls."

They parted ways and Rachel headed down stairs. On her way down the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She calls into the living room and opens the door. "Hello Samantha. How are you today?" She says stepping aside so she can enter.

Sam just smiles as she enters. "I'm doing good Rachel. How about you? I hear we have a stunt to train for."

Rachel chuckles. "I am doing well thank you for asking, and we do have a stunt to train for. In fact one you already know." She says as they make their way into the living room. "You Brittany and I are going to teach San and Quinn to be the second base set in the stunt I created for our last dance competition. You and Britt will be the first base set just like in dance and the other two will learn the second base set so they can help teach it to the others on the squad. Also watching me will help them train the fliers. It will be done in double for the Cheerio's routine."

At first the girl was gob smacked but steadily became more excited. "Oh my god this will be epic. Where do we practice?" She says looking around, "and where is Santana?"

Quinn beats her to the answer, "she's should be down in a few, she's in the shower." Sam nods

Rachel claps her hand once. "Ok, let's head out to the garage and start getting the mat in the yard and set up." She head toward the kitchen and they all followed.

Once in the garage they noticed that it had a regular garage door at the back leading to the back yard. Sam and Quinn walk toward a very large rolled up mat placed right in front of the door. Quinn looks to Rach. "Hey Rach how do you move this thing? Just roll it?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "I will show you." She says as she opens the door. After the door was opened she walked out with the girls in tow. About twenty feet away from the door was a large area that looked almost like Astroturf, but it was kind of spongy. At the confused looks she tells them, "It's a form of hard rubber. Daddy had it put in so I had a safe practice floor at home. He said that the ground was too uneven and he didn't want me injuring myself. The mat was made to lay on this surface. It fits from corner to corner. There is a motorized lift that we will use to bring it over and then we unroll it by hand." The girls are all in shock but go to help her hook up the lift and help guide it.

Right as they start unrolling the mat, Santana comes out. "Hey guys. What is all this?" as Rachel explains what she told the others as they finish unrolling the mat and get to work. They have been practicing for a few hours when they decide lunch would be a good idea. Quinn texts Puck with an order and tells him about the list and the money. Rachel leads them over to the patio with outdoor kitchen and opens the mini fridge that is fully stocked with water and multiple flavors of Gatorade, offering them a drink. They all chose one and sit around the patio table as Rachel turns on the outdoor heater and just relax with their drinks to cool off from their workout.

After sitting for a few in silence calming down Rachel look to San and Quinn. "So, between last night and today you two seem to really pick up your part and an understanding for the others. Do you think you can help break it down for the squad?"

Quinn answers, "I think so. Doing it and explaining it are two different things but between Britt, Sam, Santana and I, I think we can do it."

Rachel nods, "I thinks so too. So do you want to practice some more this evening or do you want to continue our marathon?"

Santana perks up looking from Britt to Rachel. "Are you two really going to let us pick up where we fell asleep and watch the other movies?" she says bouncing in her chair Quinn in a similar state.

"Of course," Rachel replies. "We told you we would watch them all with you as long as our terms are met." Britt nods her consent as well. San and Quinn high five each other and get up to hug Rachel and Britt.

Sam laughs at this. "What movie marathon are you having?"

Rachel looks to her, "Nightmare on Elm Street. We started last night but it was late and we fell asleep during the third movie." She looks to San and Quinn silently ask the question with her eyes. They look at Sam and back to Rachel nodding. "If you would like to stay the night and join us in our marathon you are welcome too."

Sam looks to her fellow Cheerios and they all nod their ok to her. "That sounds awesome. I love those movies. I will leave after lunch and go home to get a change of clothes and pajama's for the night. Let me text mom and ask." She pauses while asking her mom then looks back to Rachel. "Mom said its fine. I'm lucky she likes you Rach. She doesn't let me sleep over at other people's houses often. She says you are and I quote 'a kind, polite and personable young lady who would be a good influence for me' so I'm in for a gore movie marathon for five." They all laugh at the girl's mother's description of Rachel.

Rachel giggles, "well, then I am glad I made a good impression on her."

About that time Puck text Quinn. "Hey, Puck is here. I'm going to help him bring the food out. Be right back."

Rachel moves to get up. "Do you need help?"

Quinn just waves her off, "no, that's ok Rach. We can get it." With that she rushes off in the house to get the envelope with money and list to give him and help bring the food and some paper plates out since they tend to share. They bring out the food and spread it out in the middle of the table and start passing the cartons around. They share small talk, shop talk and food until they are all over full and contently leaning back in their chairs.

Rachel looks to Puck, "Noah we are going to be watching movies again tonight if you want to join us until bed time?"

He shakes his head, "nope, Tina and I are meeting up at the pizza place again to practice singing together some more."

Rachel just chuckles slightly, "ok, Noah." San looks to her questioningly but she just shakes her head. She knows Rach will explain later.

After Puck leaves Sam does the same so she can get her stuff and get back so they can start their marathon. Once she gets back they go up to the media room and veg out. All five girls piled on each other on the recliner couch. They only pause their movie watching to fix dinner then resume watching. Once they have finished all the movies they decide to go to bed. They spit up with San, Quinn and Rachel in her room, and Britt and Samantha in the guest room.

In the morning after breakfast Sam's mom called and she had to go home the girls decided they would work on their duets.

Rachel heads towards a door they hadn't been through yet. "Ok ladies, let's head down to the basement studio to practice."

San looks at her crazy, "you have a studio? Never mind, of course you have a studio. Ok carino lead the way." She says grabbing her hand and letting Rachel lead her down the stairs.

Once they get down stairs it's like they have been transported to a professional studio. Rachel starts pointing out the features. "Ok, over there is the sound and recording room. Out here I have the piano and other instruments that are all wired into the sound room. There are mics in both areas. Why don't Quinn and Britt take the sound room cause they can play their track in there, and since we are using the piano for our performance we can stay out here. The sound room is sound proof so we will not disturb each other." San and Britt can just nod, blown away at the things around them.

Quinn looks at Rachel. "I gotta tell you Rach. I love your house. It gives me an outline of exactly what I want when I have my own house. It has everything."

"Yep, I think I'll keep it." She takes them into the sound room and shows them how to play their track and record if they choose to. She then grabs San's hand leading her back into the other room closing the door and going to the piano getting out all the things they worked on in glee. They spent the rest of the day arranging their music and practicing only stopping to eat. Later in the evening they settle down around the kitchen table to do homework and then head to bed. They all decide to sleep together in Rachel's room. Britt decided to sleep on Rachel's couch while the others piled into the bed.

Once they are settled Rachel speaks. "Hey guys, I am going to be out of school for most of the day tomorrow."

San looks panicked, "why querida, what's going on?" She and Quinn both tighten their hold on her.

Rachel just rubs San's side and Quinn's arm in comfort. "It's ok. My aunt is picking me up at 9 o'clock to take me to get my driver's license, then we have a court appointment after that. I should be back for last period and Cheerio's practice."

Quinn spoke this time. "What do you gotta go to court for?"

Rachel sighs, "I have filed to be an emancipated minor. My aunt doesn't want the responsibility of being my guardian anymore. She made me file and they set up a court date for my sixteenth birthday. She will drop me off back at school when they rule on it then she will be done with me."

San and Quinn just hold her and rock a little, San speaks. "Do you want us to go with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, that's ok, my aunt would have a fit and I just don't want to deal with her. It will be fine and I have last period with both of you so I will be fine."

San kisses her lips lightly, Quinn kisses the back of her head and they cocoon her as they fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a long day but they have the party to look forward to and it will hopefully cheer up their tiny diva.

 **A/N: Goodness that was a long chapter, but hopefully a good one. Next time Cheerios, school without Rachel and the party.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Brittany**

The next morning when they arrive at the school Samantha is waiting for them at the front door. "Hey guys I wasn't sure how we were doing this or when you were introducing the new stunt so I figured I would wait for you so we could talk without others hearing."

Britt is the first to answer, "Well since it is the most difficult stunt in the routine I was going to introduce it before any of the others. It will need the most work and time. So, I think we should do one more run of what we have first thing this morning and then introduce it even though it is one of the last major stunts in the routine. What do you think Rachie?"

Rachel contemplates this for a moment, "Yes, I think that would be good. It is going to take a lot of practice. Once you introduce it this morning I think you should only practice it in the morning and save afternoon practices for the other stunts. You have five morning one hour practices a week and two afternoon two hour practices. That gives you an hour more a week to train that stunt. Also depending on how well they pick it up you may need to add some Saturday practices in there too but only with the girls that need to train for that stunt. You can use the backup girls you are training for spotters for your fliers."

The four Cheerio's all look at each other thinking this over. They all nod but Quinn is the one who answers for them. "I think your right Rach, let's see how this week goes with training for it in the mornings and we will see if we need to start Saturday practices next week." They all nod again and enter the school and head to the locker room.

Once they are in the gym Rachel takes her seat behind coach and Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all stand in front of her to talk about the change in the routine.

Brittany takes point. "Coach, I wanted to talk to you about the part in the routine we were thinking still needed something more. You said it was boring. I think I have a good idea but I wanted you to look at the stunt plan drawing." She hands coach the plans and continues. "It's dangerous but I think we can pull it off."

Coach looks at the plans noticing the detail. Britt didn't make these, she was sure of it. "B, these aren't horrible. I take it these two mouth breathers behind you will be assisting in helping you train these sloppy babies to do this?" Britt nods. "Ok then, you have one week to prove to me these talentless hacks can do this without killing my fliers. This is not going to be an easy stunt and to do it in double… we will see. At practice next week I will give my approval or not. We don't have time for something that could be a waste of time if they can't make decent progress in a week. You also have authorization to have Saturday practice to accomplish this. Now, whip these losers in to shape. I will be in my office for a bit on a call with the super intendent of schools to see about banning gel type hair products to teachers in a high school setting. It's a fire hazard or something." With this she gets up and leaves the gym.

Brittany turns around to look at Quinn and San. "I don't know guys, one week? Without being able to at least show them a visual they may not get it quick enough."

San thinks this over and looks to Rach motioning her to them. "Hey, this weekend you let us see that recording of the stunt where we could pause it frame by frame to learn it. Do you have one with your back up dancer doing the stunt?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "No that was the recording from the competition. We didn't make any at practice." The others are talking quietly to each other trying to realistically figure out how to accomplish what coach wanted. Rachel is debating with herself. "Hey guys," they turn to her again, "I will show them."

Britt look confused. "The recording?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "No, the actual stunt. We did it half the weekend and you guys are good."

San takes her hand. "But querdia, what if coach sees you or the squad tells her. She's going to want you for the squad Hermosa."

"It's ok, I have no intention of joining. But if I can help keep them from getting hurt I will. This stunt is too good not to do and with the proper training they can do it. How bout this. What if you introduce them to it explain it and see what happens? If they don't get it then I will demonstrate."

The three look at each other for a moment and Quinn says, "Well if you're sure Rach. We don't want you to do anything you don't want or feel obligated to us to do it."

"I don't Quinn. This is my stunt, I created it. I just want to help and don't want to see anyone get hurt cause they don't understand it."

"Ok Rach. If you're sure." Rachel nods, Quinn turns to the other two. "Ok B, San let's get to it." They nod and head toward the squad.

Brittany spends the next twenty minutes outlining the stunt. As she explains it showing the slides of the drawings the girls looks range from excited, confused or plain fear. They ask for a volunteer flier to try the first part of the stunt. None of them volunteer.

Quinn is getting frustrated. "Come on, all she is asking for is a twisting summersault. The rest will come later."

The flier Stacy speaks up. "Do you have a clip of the stunt? Has it even ever been done? That sound really dangerous for us fliers."

Britt speaks before Quinn can. "It has been done." She motions to Samantha to join them up front. "The four of us trained all weekend to be able to teach you how. We've seen it done."

Stacy speaks again, "Then why don't we have a clip?" The other fliers start talking at once. Britt and Quinn can't get a word in edgewise.

The fliers are understandably scared. Rach can see this. Decision made. "STOP" she calls from the stands climbing down and walking toward her girls.

San meets her half way. "You don't have to do this querida."

Rach just shakes her head. "San, their scared. They have every right to be. This is a dangerous stunt. If they see it done they will at least see that it can be done." San just nods and follows her to the others. When she gets to them she looks at the four. "Set it up." They all move to do as she says.

As she moves to take her position she stops. "All fliers, come to the front and watch carefully."

She goes to move again but is stopped by Stacy's voice. "What do you think you're doing Berry? You don't belong on our floor."

San and Quinn move to speak but Rachel stops them with a raised hand. "I am going to show you the stunt."

Stacy scoffs and the others laugh. "What makes you think you can do it?"

Rach just looks at the girl with a smirk. "Because, I created it." There are gasps heard throughout the gym as she turns and gets in position. The squad is in varied states of shocked and disbelief but they just stand there in silence and watch.

Rachel leads off getting her running start then does the one handed summersault twisting herself in the air and landing in between Britt and Sam. As she lands they use her forward momentum to flip toss her into the air toward Quinn and San. While in the air she does a triple twist with her body flipping so when she lands she is on her back. She lands in between them sitting in their arms as they use her momentum to flip her into the air in a backwards dismount. She landed gracefully on the mat on the other side of them. She looks at the squad who are all in various states of shock and disbelief. "Now." She says addressing them. "The steps are all laid out count by count. Listen to them and you can do it."

Some of the girls start to get angry. They are yelling and refusing to do anything that Rachel has had a part in. Quinn, San, Britt, and Sam are all yelling back and Rachel turns to walk back to the bleacher.

About that time they hear a squeal from a bull horn. "Shut up." Coach is walking toward them and silence descends. They had no idea she had been there hidden watching the whole time. "Shut up you ungrateful whiny ingrates. She has just handed you a national winning stunt and you want to yell and scream at her for it. She is a trained choreographer and trainer in her own right." She pauses taking in the faces around her.

Quinn, San, Britt, and Sam are all smirking at the fact the squad is getting their asses handed to them for disrespecting their friend. Rachel looks shocked that coach knows all this about her. She walk over to Rach whispering in her ear. "Yes Streisand I know about your gymnastics and dance. I have been watching you and B this past week and did some research. We will talk later." She turns back to the squad then looks at Britt. "B, how many of the major stunts in all the routines you have taught the squad have been created or taught to you by Streisand? Be truthful I'm not mad."

Britt just looks at her confidently. "Most of them. I set up all the choreography and dance stuff but usually stunts I use, we have done in gymnastics or dance. Rachie creates a lot of them and helps teach the rest. Rachie helped me explain the routine better to everyone last week, she's good at that."

Coach nods at her. "How about this new stunt? Has it been used before?"

Britt smiles, "Yes, we did it in a competition we did a couple of weeks ago, and we won. Rachie has been watching the routine this last week and told me we could use it for that blank spot."

Coach turns back to the squad. "Now, I don't want to hear another derogatory thing come out of your mouths in regards to Streisand again. She just saved your sorry excuse for a squad a ton of time on this routine that would have taken three times as long to learn if not for her and handed you a winning move that will shock and awe the judges. You will listen to anything she says. Is that understood?"

"Yes Coach." They all yell together.

"Good now get back to work before I smoke you all in suicides for being useless." She walks over to Rachel. "Come to my office we need to talk."

"Coach, with all due respect…" she starts but coach cuts her off.

"Just hear me out." Coach says gently. Rachel thinks for a moment looks to San and Quinn, who look nervously back at her, looks back to coach and nods following her to her office.

Once in the office Sue sits and motions for her to take the seat next to her and begins speaking. "I want you on my squad…"

Rach cuts her off. "Like I said before, with all due respect I really don't want to be a Cheerio coach. I don't mind helping out but I don't want to be a cheerleader."

Coach looks at her for a long moment. "May I ask why? I would think with your talent you would want to showcase it and what better way to do so then here?"

Rach just shakes her head. "I showcase it in dance and gymnastics. I really don't feel comfortable doing it here. I'm sorry."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in the stadium last week with the football players?" she gently asks. Rachel flinches but doesn't respond. "It's the uniform isn't it? You don't have to do anymore then answer that question. I won't ask any more than that." Rach just nods. Sue just sits and thinks for a moment. "Ok. How about this? I want to make you official trainer and student manager for the squad. You don't have to wear the uniform the squad does. You will wear pants and a shirt with the Cheerio's name on it. I really think you could be an asset to this team and if you are more comfortable in that capacity than I am fine with that."

Rachel just looks at her in awe. First off she has never heard the coach sound so kind. Secondly she isn't pressuring and threatening her to get what she wants. She willing to compromise. "I don't know coach. Can I think about it?"

Sue nods her head. "Yes you can, but think about it Rachel. A Cheerios uniform of any kind is protection. Yours more than the others because of the position it will put you in. No one would dare mess with one of my girls. I promise you that. Now sit here for a minute. Think about it and we will talk about it this afternoon."

Rach looks up at her. "Can I think about it overnight and talk to you tomorrow? I have a lot going on today and won't have much time to really think about it."

"That is fine, just let me know in the morning." She says as she moves to the door. "Now, I am going to step into the gym for a few. Lock the door and don't leave or open the door until my head Cheerio's knock and yell through the door so you know it's them… and Streisand if you ever tell anyone I was nice today I will deny it, I have a rep to protect." She says with a wink and heads out the door. Waiting until she heard the lock turn to walk away.

Coach walked back in the gym and watch for a few. The four had Stacy running through the summersault part of the trick over and over. Sue steps further in and yells to the group. "B, Sam, take charge. Q, Lopez, come with me. B, wrap it up when it's time I need these two for the rest of practice. Meet them in my office when practice is over." She walked out with San and Quinn in tow. Once they were out of ear shot of the gym and her office she stopped and turned to the girls. "Ok. I wanted to talk to you two for a minute. Rachel is in my office with the door locked waiting for you. We had a talk. I know something happened to that girl."

She pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts. The girls look concerned not knowing what to think of all this. "I don't know exactly what happened and I won't ask, but I want to help. I also want her help with the squad. She can give you the details. I'm sure that's one of the reasons she wouldn't give me an answer right away. Right now though go in with her and see if she is ok. I may have overwhelmed her, but I was making a point. Knock and call through the door to let her know it is you. I told her to stay and keep it locked until you did. Also this conversation never happened." She walked away toward the weight room.

San and Quinn looked at each other and took off like a shot to the office. San knocked, Quinn yelled through the door. "Rach, it's me and San. Let us in sweetie." They waited a minute and the door opened.

Quinn was first through the door and had her arms full of Rachel as soon as she was all the way in the room. As soon as she saw San she reached out to her and San wrapped herself around her back. Thoroughly making a Rachel sandwich. After a minute Rachel starts to pull away. "Sorry" she says.

The girls don't let go. Quinn cups her face "Hey, what are you apologizing for?"

Rachel shrugs, "I kind of attacked you guys. I was just sitting here with nothing to do but think and I haven't been away from you guys at school. Then I kept thinking I was hearing things." She finishes with tears in her eyes.

Both girls shift so that they are each to a side of her. They both kiss her cheek but San speaks first. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You can need us and hug us anytime. We don't mind, do we Quinn?"

Quinn just smiles at her. "Absolutely not. We are here for you anytime you need us. Just like we know that if we needed you, you would be there for us. Wouldn't you?"

Rachel looks back and forth between them. "Of course I would." She looks down shyly. "I love that you guys have been here for me and I will always be there for you too. I always have been, even if you didn't know I was." San and Quinn looked confused at this.

San cupped her face and pulled it up to meet her eyes. "What do you mean even if we didn't know?"

Rachel blushed. "I'm not sure you want to know."

Quinn shifted to look in her eyes. "Yes we do sweetie. Just tell us. Nothing you say will make us mad at you if you were helping us."

She bit her lip and looked from one to the other. "Well this past summer right before school started I was walking in the park. I decided to walk in the woods a bit and was about to come upon the pond when I heard rustling and I saw Jacob Ben Israel with a video camera. He didn't see me so I decided to try and see what he was filming. I walked a little further to the edge of the clearing further from him but closer to the pond. When I got there I saw the two of you on the other side of the pond. You were kissing. That's what he was filming. I was furious with him. That was private. I was about to yell and tell you what he was doing but you stopped and walk off through the other side of the woods, so I confronted him. He said he was going to put it on his blog that night. School was supposed to start the next day."

She paused a moment gauging there reaction. "I didn't think either of you wanted that to happen and I didn't have your numbers to call and warn you. He told me if I gave him a pair of my panties he would give me the SD card. So he followed me to my house and I gave him a pair. I made him give me the camera and I took the card out myself and checked the camera's internal memory and deleted it as well. He thought I wouldn't think of that. Without proof he couldn't spread the rumor without being called a liar and facing your wrath so he never said anything. That's why he is always around and you guy have to continually run him off. I should have told you what he was doing but I was afraid you would be mad that I saw what I saw."

They were shocked. They had no idea they had been seen, but the fact that she had given her panties to that pervert just to protect them floored them. San pulled her face back up because she was looking at the floor again. "You really gave him your panties?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes well they weren't any that I had worn. They were from a new pack that I had bought and washed before school started. I never actually used them."

They all chuckled at that but Quinn was still confused. "But Rach, why would you do that? We were horrible to you. Why would you protect us?"

San nodded her head, "yea, I don't get it."

Rachel just chuckled again, "I told you the other day San. I've always seen the good in both of you, and I would have still given some to him even if I hadn't had new ones. I couldn't let him do that to either of you. Whether you were a couple or just playing around didn't matter. That's private and for you to tell people if you want. Not for some idiot to plaster all over the internet for his own gain."

"Thank you Rach. You didn't have to do that." Quinn said gently "but we really appreciate it. That was right before mom kicked dad out and if he had seen it I would have been on the street or in one of those camps to turn you straight."

"Yea querida. That was super cool of you." San said pulling her into a hug. "Now, what happened with coach?"

Rachel started to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Brittany coming in. "Hey guys practice is over and we have about fifteen minutes to before we need to be headed to our lockers."

Rachel sighed, "Ok let's go so you guys can shower and change. We will talk about this at home later." They nodded and headed out to the locker room.

They finished, went to their lockers and home room. After first period it was time for Rachel to leave. San and Quinn walked her to the door. San pulled her into a hug. "Good luck with your test and your appointment. Text when you are on your way back and one or both of us will meet you back here and walk you to class?"

Quinn hugged her from behind. "Yea Rach, please text us. We'll worry until you do."

Rachel held onto San with one arm and reached around to hold Quinn with the other for a moment before stepping away. "I will, I promise. I will text after my test to let you know if I passed then I will text on my way back." She saw her aunt's car, waved at the girls and headed out.

San and Quinn just watched until she got in the car. Once the car was out of sight they looked at each other for a minute and headed to class.

The day was torture for Santana and Quinn. They went to second period and sat in their normal seats at first with Rachel's empty between them. They looked at each other than the seat, than Quinn scooted over and laid her head on San's shoulder until class started. They couldn't concentrate but thankfully they were watching a movie in class and they just tuned it out, too worried about Rachel to do anything else. Third period was the same but as they entered their fourth period class their phones went off. They couldn't get to them fast enough. It was a text from Rachel.

 **Rachel-Santana, Quinn: I'm legal behind the wheel but I am not pleased with my license picture.**

 **Santana-Rachel: That's awesome querida, now you can drive us around lol.**

 **Quinn-Rachel: That's great sweetie, proud of you.**

 **Rachel-Santana, Quinn: Thank you both. I miss you, see you soon.**

After that the rest of the day was the same. They worried and were lost in thought. At lunch time they sat at the glee table as always but didn't really eat. San sat with her head resting on Quinn's shoulder and they just pushed their food around on their plates.

The group noticed but it was Mercedes that said something first. "What's up with you guys? You look like somebody kicked your puppy."

They both answered at the same time. "Nothing."

Kurt looked around. "Hey where's Rachel?"

Mercedes scoffed, "Who cares, it's nice and quiet."

San growled, "Watch it Wheezy."

Quinn placed a calming hand on her arm and answered Kurt's question. "She went to get her driver's license this morning and this afternoon she has an appointment. She'll be back for last period."

Kurt just nodded "Oh, ok. Are we still on for the party tonight?"

At this question both girls perked up but San was the one to answer this time. "Yes absolutely" she looked around at all the others, "Is everyone set with their parts?"

"Kurt, Tina and I went by yesterday and put up the decorations." Puck said as Kurt nodded. "Before that we went and picked up everything on the list and it's there as well. Tina also picked up all the stuff for the punch, made it and it is in the fridge chillin."

Mike spoke next, "Mom text me right before lunch and said the cakes were ready. She decided to make the lemon and the chocolate."

"I got the music all ready." Artie said.

Matt smirked at them, "I got my sexy grillin man apron all ready for me to grill out."

Quinn nodded at everyone. "Great sounds like everything is ready to go, we jus..."

Mercedes cut in. "and just what are you guys contributing."

San growled again, "more than you."

Quinn rubbed her hand up and down that was still on San's arm. "We contributed the two hundred dollars for all the food, plates, cups, a few other things and the use my house. What are you contributing?"

Mercedes just rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Quinn looked around at the others. "Ok then, we're all set. If you guys want to come a few minutes early we will be there around 7:15. Make sure the lights are all out so she isn't suspicious since my house is supposed to be empty. I will turn the lights on when we get in the door but do not scream surprise or anything it will scare her."

Mercedes smirked, "but that's the best part of a surprise party. The only part I was looking forward to."

San stood up, her voice was controlled rage, "if you scare her, I promise you I will endz you. I will rain hell fire on you and you will never have a quiet moment in this school. Since last week we have done our best to keep the club members from getting slushied per Rachel's request but I will open you up as a free for all if you upset her tonight." Santana glared at the girl then sat back down.

Mercedes looked around and noticed that Puck, Quinn, and Brittany were all glaring at her nodding their approval of what Santana had said so she said nothing more.

Santana turned her attention back to the club "and guys like we said no alcohol. Also this is a glee only party. The only other person that is coming is Samantha from the Cheerios cause she is Rachel's friend. We don't want Q's mom having a conniption. She ok us to only have the 12 of us there no more. Her neighbors are nosy and they will report back to mama Fabray." They all nodded

They all talked about the party a little more as they finished lunch. Once they got to their next class they started to get anxious again, worrying about if she was doing ok at the hearing. They were still unable to concentrate on their classes. About ten minutes before the end of seventh period they got the text from Rachel.

 **Rachel-Santana, Quinn: I'm legal with the rest of my life now too. Now I don't have to worry about people trying to take me from my home because of my aunt's neglect, it's all done. I will be back in about ten minute.**

 **Santana-Rachel: We will meet you at the door.**

 **Quinn-Rachel: Ok see you soon.**

When the bell rang they shot out of the room and down the hall to wait by the door for Rachel. She arrived two minutes later. They watched her get out of the car and make her way to the door. They noticed she looked tired. When she made it in the door San swooped in and pulled her into a hug, Quinn following to hug her from behind. They released her and they all started off toward their final class of the day.

San nudged her with her shoulder. "So how did everything go? You ok?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "Everything went fine. It was more a formality of paperwork then anything. It's all done and I don't have to deal with my aunt's crap anymore so that's a plus. How was school today? Drama free I hope."

Quinn chuckled at this, "It was an uneventful bore, and we missed you. It wasn't the same without you sitting between us."

Rachel just smiled, "well I'm back and I will sit between you now." She said as they entered the class.

The rest of the day flew by. Class let out and they went to Cheerios practice. Once they had the squad lined up they started on the rest of the stunts. Coach was back on the bleachers but Rachel stayed on the floor to help Britt teach it.

After an hour of training Coach called time out and called San, Q, Britt and Rach to her. "Why are you starting on the other stunts and not working on the one from this morning?" She asked eyeing all of them.

"That was my idea," Rachel said shyly "since only half the squad is involved with that stunt I suggested that they only train that one at the morning practices and leave the afternoons to the other stunts so they have time to learn them all and have plenty of practice to make them perfect. I also suggested they possibility of Saturday practice if it was needed for the morning stunt if they didn't get it quick enough."

Sue contemplated that for a moment, "ok, sounds like a plan. Get back to it." She dismissed them and they called practice to start again.

The rest of practice went well. They had a rocky start with the stunt they were learning that afternoon, but in the end it was slowly coming together. As they called practice and the squad started heading to the showers coach called Rachel over waving the others off when they tried to follow. "This," she said "What you did today, this is what I want you for. I have never seen them come together so quickly with any stunt. You have a way of breaking it down for them so they understand almost immediately what you want and how you want it. This is what I need." Rachel went to speak but Sue stopped her. "I'm not asking for an answer now. You can give it to me in the morning but the way I see it you're here anyway, you're helping anyway, why not get the recognition. It will also be good for college applications." She stopped paused and held her hand up. "Ok, that's my pitch. Please seriously consider this. It's a win win for all of us." She walked away and made sure the others were moving toward her before she left the gym.

San was the first to her. "Everything ok?" The others stopped by her waiting for the answer.

Rachel nodded. "Yes everything is good. I will explain it all at the house."

They all nodded and headed off to showers. The three Cheerios were doing their best to hide their excitement for the party that they were about to arrive at. They just hoped after the rough day she had that Rachel would have a good time and forget her worries for just a little while.

 **A/N: Ok the party is next. I wasn't going to have Coach Sue approach Rachel just yet but my muse had other plans.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Brittany**

After practice was finished and they were getting dressed San pulled out a garment bag from her locker and turned toward Rachel who was standing by Brittany's locker talking. "Querida, come here a sec?"

Rachel looked up at her, smiled and walked over, "Hey, what's up?"

San hands her the bag, "You need to change and get ready."

Rachel looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand. Get ready for what?"

San smiles cupping her cheek. "For your birthday dinner of course." At the look of utter shock and disbelief San lightly kissed her nose. "We are treating you to a fun night of birthday fun hermosa. So change and we will get going."

Rachel just stared at her. No one ever remembered her birthday or attempted to ever celebrate it with her. She had never had a birthday party that consisted of more than her fathers and Puck. Usually Puck would drop by with a present and watch movies with her before her daddy died but that was it. The year after there was so much going on, while he remembered her present she had just wanted to be alone. Last year she spent alone as well because he was in Cincinnati with family for Hanukah and his mother wouldn't allow her to go.

Today no one had even told her happy birthday except for Britt when they were alone in the kitchen this morning. She looks at San with tear in her eyes simply saying, "OK" then taking the bag into one of the stalls to change. San had packed one of her new pairs of black dress slacks and a shimmery ruby button down that really flattered her form. She also brought her new high heeled boots. A

fter she finished changing and touching up her makeup she came out to see the others had dressed up as well and were waiting for her. She just stared at them in awe. "Ok, I'm ready." They nodded grabbing their things and hers. San stepped up and grabbed her hand and they led her out to the car. "So," she asked. "Where are we headed?"

She looked at them all smiling at her with the mischief in their eyes, but Quinn was the one to speak. "Now Rach, it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you. But, it's somewhere you've never eaten before." They got into the car and Quinn leaned over the seat to San and Rach in the front. "Hey, I need to run by my house before we go."

San looked at her annoyed "Really, I'm starving Fabray. Are you trying to make us late?" She mock glares at the girl playing it up for a second but soften when Rachel puts a hand on her arm. She huffs "fine, but you need to hurry." Quinn nods and scoots back in her seat next to Britt. When they pull into the drive Quinn opens the door to get out but at San's voice she pauses. "You have five minutes or I'm coming in after you." She nods and heads to the house. They see a light come on and wait. After about six minutes Santana acts like she's getting further annoyed. "This is crap. What's taking so long?" She waits another minute, "Ok, that's it, I'm going to get her."

She gets out of the car and heads to the door. Britt opens her door looking at Rachel. "We better go too or they may kill each other." Rachel nods and they hurry to catch up to the Latina.

They catch her as she reaches the door and opens it. When they walk in Quinn is just standing there smiling. San smiles back looking to Rachel grabbing her hand and starting to lead her into the living room. "Ok, here's the deal. We wanted to surprise you so we planned a party."

As she finished the sentence they walk through the door of the living room and she sees all of the Gleeks and Samantha smiling at her. Once they know she sees them all they yell "Happy Birthday Rachel."

She stares at them dumb stuck in disbelief for a moment then she smiles and lights the whole room. "Oh my god!" She says. They all chuckle at her reaction, she turns to look at the girls behind her who are beaming at her looking proud. "How did you guys do this?" She asks walking up she slides her arm around Santana's waist, grabs Quinn's hand, and beams a thousand watt smile at all three of them.

San wraps her arm around her shoulder, "Well, we gave Puck money to buy the food and supplies," she nods toward him, "then Kurt brought the decorations and he, Puck and Tina decorated yesterday. Tina also made her awesome punch." She turns to look at Mike, "Chang's mom made the cake," she looks to Artie, "Wheels is on music, and Matt is manning the Grill."

Rachel jumps in her arms with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much" she turns from San and hugs Quinn and Britt than turn to the other in the room. "Thank you all for coming and helping out." They all nod saying you're welcome.

San holds her around the waist from behind. "Happy Birthday Estrella." She whispers into her ear then kissed the back of her head. Then looks to the others. "Ok peeps, let's get the music going Artie. Matt, get the food on the grill. Let's party." They all cheer and head to do their assigned jobs.

Rachel just stands there for a moment leaning into San looking around. There are streamers and party favors strung around the room, a table full of presents, and all her friends. It couldn't be more perfect. Her tears finally roll down her face and she sniffles.

San turns her around to face her. "What's wrong carino? Did we do something wrong." She says while wiping her tear.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, these are happy tears. Everything is perfect. You have no idea what this means to me." She says as she burrows her face in San's neck breathing in the girl.

San sighs and tightens her hold. "Ok. No more tears good or bad," she says kissing her on the forehead, "We have food, cake, music, and karaoke, let's go get our party on." At that Rachel nods laughing and grabs San hand and they head off to mingle.

What they didn't notice was Mercedes watching them with a look of distain on her face. She watches them for a few more minutes as they talk to the other Cheerio, Artie, and Kurt. She didn't know what was going on with them but she didn't like it. At first she thought they were just messing with the girl. Setting her up for some elaborate plan to humiliate her, but as the week went by and she saw the genuine concern she started to doubt it.

She also hated that she was over playing this thing with Finn. Yes it was bad for him to do the things he had but she wasn't hurt or anything. Just get over it already and stop playing the wounded diva act. It was getting old. She never had much patience for the girl before and it was running thin. The only reason she even showed up tonight was because she didn't want to have to put up with San and Quinn if she didn't.

At this point she decided she would just have to wait and see what happened next. As she watched, Santana and Rachel walked away from the little group when Quinn came in with Puck and Britt. She headed over to Kurt and decided to make the most of this sham of a party and hang with her boy.

The party was in full swing. The food had been bought in and they had all filled themselves with what Matt had grilled to perfection. After all of dinner had been cleared away the girls announced that it was time for cake and presents. They led Rachel into the living room and sat her down in one of the comfy chairs. Britt and Puck stood beside her as San and Quinn went to get the cake.

When they returned they each had a cake in hand, each with eight candle on it. They placed the cakes on the coffee table as everyone sang. Rachel beamed at them all. There was something to be said for having a glee club sing happy birthday to you perfectly in tune and harmony with each other. It was fantastic and warmed her heart.

After they finished singing Mike got out the knife and plates. "Ok Rach. We have chocolate and lemon. Both vegan, so, what's your poison?"

Rachel beamed "I think I will have a small piece of each. Thank you Michael, and thank your mother for me as well, these look amazing."

Tina came up next carrying two large containers. "I also found some vegan soy ice cream when we were at that whole food store getting the veggie burgers. We have chocolate and vanilla. Which would you like?"

Rachel giggle in her happiness at all the wonderful things her friends had done for her. "I will have a little of both. Thank you Tina."

After serving Rachel they distributed the cake and ice cream all around and chatted about regionals and other things. When the cake was cleaned up they brought the presents over and put them on the coffee table. She received a twenty dollar ITunes card, top of the line earbuds and a jogger's arm band for her IPod from Matt, a fifty dollar gift card from her favorite music store in the mall from Mike and a booklet of voucher from his mother for free pastries. Tina had gotten her a bunch of new makeup and a gift basket of vegan chocolates and treats.

Kurt gave her a framed and autographed Wicked poster. Artie gave her Barbra Streisand doll he found a Vintage Stock with a new copy of all her movies and musicals saying they were backups for when she wore her others out causing them all to laugh. Mercedes gave her a ten dollar gift card to Walmart. Samantha gave her a new pair of dance shoes and dance outfit. Britt gave her a duck that had headphones on that were speakers for your IPod. Quinn gave her a necklace with a music note charm, and Santana gave her a set of gold birthstone earrings.

When it was Pucks turn he left the room coming back with a large package. He handed it to her, "I saw you admiring this the last several times we went to the music store."

They watched as she opened the most beautiful dark purple acoustic guitar they had ever seen. She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Noah. I love it." She turns to the others. "Thank you all so much for your thoughtful gifts and being here tonight. I love them all."

San pulls her back to her seat. "Wait querida, you have one more present."

Rachel just looked confused. "But San I have opened presents from everyone."

San chuckles as she Quinn and Britt all kneel in front of her handing her four jewelry boxes. "It's a gift from all of us for all of us." She opens the first box and gasps. It's a beautiful ID charm bracelet. On the ID tag is just a simple script R. I has four charms on it. She goes to take it out but San stops her. "Open the others first Estrella."

She opens them all up one by one and sees almost identical bracelets in the other boxes. The only difference in them is the S, Q, B, and R that is on the ID tags.

She looks up at the girls and Britt speaks up first. "They are all the same accept for the ID Tag. They each have a star for you cause you're our star, a duck for me cause ducks are the best, a koala bear for Quinn cause she gives the best koala snuggles, and an angel for San cause she's our guardian angel." All three of the other girls look at her in awe. Britt had gone at lunch to pick out the bracelets. San and Quinn told her to pick a charm for each of them.

They hadn't known the meaning behind them until just now. "and, on the back side of the ID tag it say & B BFF's, see?" she says pulling out one of them and turning it over. Wiping tears from her eyes San takes Rachel's and puts it on her. Britt has San's in her hand so she puts it on her. Quinn takes Britt's out and puts it on her. Rachel takes the final bracelet and secures it to Quinn's wrist.

The girls all look at their wrists beaming then to each other and Rachel launches herself into their arms. They all have tears now. Rachel pulls back a little so she can see their faces. "Thank you so much. I will cherish it always, and thank you for my party." She leans back in and they hug again.

Everyone is kind of in shock and awe. They knew that the girls were being friendlier with the diva. They had no idea that they had become so close, but those bracelets were no joke and very expensive. They were confused as to how this happened but were happy for their friends. Mercedes on the other hand just rolled her eyes and once they were all done hugging she said her good byes stating she had to get home.

After that everyone else taking note of the time start heading out as well. Kurt, Tina, Puck and Samantha all stay behind to help finish cleaning up from the party. When they are through the girls say goodbye to their friend, load up the leftovers and presents into the car and head for Britt's house to drop her off. After dropping her off, they head to Rachel's and unload the car, put away the food and take her presents upstairs.

Once everything is put away and they have changed into their night clothes they sit on the bed talking. San looks over to Rachel. "So carino, do you want to tell us now what coach had to say today?"

Rachel looks down at her hands. "She wanted me to join the Cheerio's, but I said no. Then she offered for me to be the team's student manager and trainer. I have until tomorrow to decide."

San and Quinn look at each other then back to Rachel not sure how to read her at the moment. San lifts her head gently by the chin. "What do you want to do Estrella? I think you would do great at it."

Quinn nods her head in agreement, "yea Rach. You kind of already have been doing the job already just behind the scenes."

San agrees, "and think about it this way you will be able to ride with us to all our competitions and games and be with us all the time. We won't have to separate during those things."

Rachel looks back and forth between them and then looks off into space thinking for a moment. "I didn't think of that. Coach also said I would have a different uniform from yours and said it was protection. Also that it would look good on my transcripts. I think I want to do it. Are you sure you think I should?"

San nods happily, "absolutely, it will be great. You'll be great. Please say you'll do it. You have helped the squad so much just in the last week."

Quinn agrees, "yea, we need you Rach. Please, please do it."

Rachel smiles at their enthusiasm, "ok, I'll do it. I'll talk to coach in the morning. We have to go in an hour early coach said." Both girls nod and throw themselves at her in a group hug. "Now, it's time for sleep. I just want to thank you again for the most wonderful birthday ever. You will never know how much it means to me that you guys did that for me. So thank you."

San leans in and kisses her check. "You are most welcome querida. It was our pleasure." Quinn nods and hugs her again.

They all settle in to sleep in their normal positions and rest for the next day. It should be an interesting.

 **A/N: Ok this was a shorter one. Next Rachel tells coach her decision and the reaction from the Cheerios, Gleeks, and the school.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Santana/Rachel/Quinn**

Rachel woke panting, trying to catch her breath. It was the same dream she has been having it off and on since her attack. She hasn't told Santana about it. She doesn't want to worry her any more then she already is. She lays there watching her sleep for a little while, usually it calms her and she can go back to sleep. Tonight it's not working. She looks over her shoulder to the clock, 3:37am. She lays her head back on her… she's not sure what Santana is to her now. Definitely her friend but it's more than just that. For now she's just going to enjoy her being there. She lays there for a while more but sleep eludes her, and it's now 3:52am.

She decides to get up careful not to wake either girl, slowly extracting herself from their arms. She's not quite ready to get showered and ready for the day so she moves over to her window seat amongst the pillows. She leans her head on the cool glass and just watches the neighborhood around her while she thinks. Today is going to be a long day she is sure. She is going to talk to coach today and accept her offer of trainer. She hopes it will make her feel safer being a part of Sue's girls. It's a known fact that no one messes with Sue's girls. Coach may be an abrasive, long winded tyrant to most everyone but she seemed to genuinely care for her and wants to help.

She just needed to make sure it would not interfere with glee. As much as she loves dance and gymnastics, singing is her life. She needs it. It has been her outlet, her salvation for so long. She writes, she sings, and she plays her music. As long as Cheerios doesn't take glee from her she will be ok. She hasn't been singing much this past week. Honestly she hasn't really felt like it. She has sung with San preparing for the glee duet, and the song she chose has helped her. She just hopes she will get back to herself soon. She feels lost.

She looks over as she feels the cushion on the window seat shift. Santana moves a few pillows and positions herself behind the diva holding her around her waist. "Are you ok carino? What are you doing over here mi amor?" She says gently.

Rachel leans back into her hugging the arms around her tightly. This, she thinks, this right here is the only thing that makes her feel whole again. San's arms around her. Britt was right, she is her guardian angel. "I'm ok, just couldn't sleep." She looks over her shoulder and places a sweet kiss on the Latina's cheek.

San kisses her temple as she turns her head back. "You should have woken me. I would have sat with you."

Rachel just shacks her head. "No sweetie you need your sleep too. I have made you lose enough sleep this week."

San turns Rachel's head and shifts her body so she can look in her eyes. "Querida, if I had awoken upset and couldn't sleep would you have wanted me to get up and deal with it on my own or would you have wanted me to wake you and let you comfort me?"

Rachel starts to say something but stops rethinking. "Ok. Point taken San. Next time I will wake you. I just couldn't fall back to sleep and didn't want to talk about it."

San cups her face. "You don't have to talk about it, but we could have just come over here and sat with me holding you until you wanted to sleep again or it was time to get ready. I respect your need to privacy querida, I just want to hold you and comfort you while you sort it out."

Rachel puts her hand on the hand cupping her check and kisses her palm. "Ok sweetheart, next time I will wake you," She leans toward her and gently takes the other girls lips with her own. They kiss softly for a few moments before she pulls away. "Ok, I'm going to get in the shower then start breakfast. I need the distraction this morning." She gives her one last chaste kiss, hugs her tightly then gets up to start her day.

San walks back to the bed and sits next to Quinn. Quinn waits until the bathroom door closes to turn her head toward San. "Is she ok?"

San looks down at her, "I think so. I think she had another nightmare. She doesn't talk about them but I know she has them. She always wakes up panting and sometimes covered in sweat. I don't let her know it wakes me, but usually she only takes a moment to calm than burrows back in and falls back to sleep. I think she is a little stressed about this Cheerios thing."

Quinn ponders this for a moment. "You're probably right, we just need to make it as easy of a transition as possible for her. Coach has already put her foot down so I don't foresee any problems with them, and we will keep an eye on the rest." San just nods.

They lay there beside each other just thinking until they hear the bathroom door opens. They turn to see Rachel coming out. She sees them watching her and she smiles softly to them. "Good morning ladies. I am going to go down and start breakfast. Any requests?"

Quinn shakes her head as San tells her, "no hermosa, we're fine with whatever. I'm going to hop in the shower now myself." She gets off the bed walks over to Rachel kisses her forehead grabs her uniform and under clothing and heads into the bathroom. Rachel smiles walks to Quinn, hugs her and heads down stairs.

Once they are finish with breakfast and clean up Quinn text Britt and Puck that they are going in early and to meet them there, they are on their way. When they pull up to the school, they all get out and head in. Rachel looks to the girls and asks again, "are you sure you think I can do this. The squad is not going to be happy that I have authority over them. They are going to rebel I am sure of it." She is starting to get worked up, the fear of the squads retaliation is getting to her.

San stops them taking Rachel into her arms. "Listen to me. They are not going to rebel. This is what coach wants and she will make it clear to them who's in charge and we will carry it out. Coach has already laid down the law that you are to be respected and listened to. This is just a formality. It will be ok, I promise, and if there are any that are brave enough to go against coach, which I highly doubt Q and I will handle them. They won't be Cheerios anymore. Coach will not stand for mutiny." Rachel nods her head and sighs. She squeezes her tightly one more time before releasing her, grabbing her hand and make their way to coach's office.

Standing in front of coach's door Rachel nervously looks to the other girls. At their nod of encouragement she knocks, and coach call for her to come in.

They enter and coach motions for them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. "So, Streisand, what do have you decided?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

Rachel sat up a little straighter. "I have decided to take you up on your offer but I have a condition." Sue looks at her for a moment a little impressed that she would dare to demand things. She motions for her to continue. Rachel takes a deep breath, "I just want to make sure that this will in no way effect glee club. They are going to be afraid that you are using me to sabotage them. I don't believe you are or I wouldn't be here. Challenge us if you must but please do not do anything that will actually cause us to fail. If that happens I will leave the squad and will no longer allow Britt to use my stunts in the routines like I have since she has been choreographing for you. She always asks and will do as I say as I am the one who created them. As long as we can agree to that I will do all I can to improve the squad."

When she finished her little speech the other girls were looking at her like she grew another head. Sue just sat there leaning back with her hands clasped together in front of her staring at the girl. "Ok, you have a deal, but I will still be making Shuster's life hell and pushing you people. You cannot tell anyone of our arrangement. It will take away my fun, but I will not do anything to actually destroy the club." Rachel nods her consent and coach continues. "Ok then, let's go to the training room I have somethings for you and I will have a modified contract for you with our new agreement by this afternoon."

They follow her out to the training room. Once inside she moves to the training supply room and they all enter. Coach goes to the rack where they keep extra uniforms and pulls down two garment bags. "Ok, these will be your uniforms you wear for school, games or competition. Anything but training really." She opens the bag and takes out one of the garments. "This is your shirt. You will be provided with six just like the cheerleaders uniforms. One for every day of the week and an extra for you to have for Monday when you turn in your others for dry cleaning on Friday. You will wear it tucked in to your pants."

She holds it up for Rachel to see front and back. It is a Nike coach style women's cut polo in red with white strips around the shoulders and arm pit area with black lettering. The front of the shirt left breast area is embroidered with and arched Cheerios lettering with Berry underneath it. The back has the words Trainer/Manager on it with a cheer horn and pom-poms emblem below it. The sleeve has the standard McKinley M on it.

She puts it back in the bag and pulls out pants and a black belt. "These are just plain black jeans like the ones you are wearing and a belt. I got the type and size from your jeans yesterday while you were helping train after school and changed into your gym clothes. You get six of these as well." She hands them to her to see. They were the exact brand style and size of the others she had bought last week.

She takes them from her and puts them back in the bag bringing out a jacket. "This is your lettermen jacket. It is different from the other girls in the squad as I want you to stand out just a little from them." It is similar to the one the other school teams wear but still different. It is a red with white sleeves women's cut lettermen, that has the Cheerios logo on the back with the cheer horn and pom-poms that is on her shirt. The standard M on the left breast area, and Berry embroidered on the pocket.

Coach puts it back in the bag and then goes to a door which led to a closet with shoes in it. She grabs two pairs and hands one of them to her and places the other pair by the garment bags. "You will wear the same shoes as the other girls. One pair for training and one pair for the other uniform. You will also be required to wear the same standard hi-pony as the others. I want as much uniformity between you and them. Your uniforms will be the only differences between you."

She goes to a set of drawer off to the side. She comes back with a six black sports bras and panties that both have Cheerios written on them. She also has twelve pairs of white socks. She hands one set to Rach and puts the others in the front pocket of the garment bag she hadn't opened yet, except for six pairs of socks she puts in the bag she has open. "You can wear whatever you want under the school uniform except for the socks, but for training you will wear these. They are designed for movement and support. The socks are designed to keep your feet dry."

She closes the bag she had shown Rach the school uniforms from and opened the other. She takes out a black shirt and black pants handing them to her. "These are your training shirt and pants. You are to wear these during any practices we have." The pants are plain black Nike Lasercool dri-FIT training pants. The shirt was a Nike legend dri-FIT tee in a similar style as the polo, but black with white strips and red lettering. The same things are written on the shirt with the McKinley M on the sleeve without the cheer horn and pom-pom emblem.

Coach takes a jacket out of the bag and hands it to her. "This is your pullover for if you are cold inside or out." It is a Nike dri-FIT pullover with the same design and style as the tee. She closes the training garment bag and goes and takes something out of another drawer and hands her a large package of hair ties. "Ok. Q, San, carry the garment bags and other pair of shoes. Let's go to the locker room." She leads them to the locker room and stops in front of where San and Quinn's lockers are. "I changed locker assignments. Q, I have had your locker and things moved down one locker and assigned Streisand's your old one. That way she is between you two. Now get your things put away and change into your training clothes and come back to my office before everyone else starts to arrive. I don't want them to see you until I am ready to introduce you as my new trainer." She hands Rachel a lock and slip of paper with the combination on it and leaves to go back to her office.

Rachel just stands there dumbstruck while San and Quinn put her garment bags, school bag and extra shoes in her locker. San turns and sees her just standing there. "Hey querida? You ok? You need to hurry and change Hermosa. The squad will start arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Rachel looks at her and replies. "Ok," she starts changing, "do you guys have so much stuff too?"

Quinn chuckles, "yes. We have everyday wear and practice wear. The same shoes, socks, bras and panties. We also have competition uniforms that are only worn for that. She is meticulous with being uniform as a team and looking our best."

Rach just nods having changed and now tying her shoes. She looks at San, "Ok. Can you show me how to properly put up my hair? I don't think I have ever worn my pony that high."

San chuckles, "sure but let's do it in coach's office I will bring your brush back before we go to the gym." Rachel nods and they head into the office leaving Quinn to dress for practice.

When they go into coach's office she isn't there so they just go in and San shows her how to do her pony. Quinn comes in as they finish and San leaves them there while she goes to change for practice and put up Rach's brush. When she gets back to the office coach is following her in. "Ok, Q, S I want you two to go back to the locker room like you would any other morning. When Britt is here and ready for practice send her in here to me. You two get the others to the gym and in formation. I will come in first and address them as to the changes in pecking order while Britt waits with Streisand for me to signal them in."

They all nod. Quinn and San both hug Rachel and turn leaving the office. A little while later Britt comes in and they head to the gym. Once they get to the door Sue turns and address the girls. "Alright. I will go talk to the squad. Once I announce that you are the new trainer you two need to come in. Britt you stand next to Q and S, Rachel you come to me." They nod to her and she goes in. Britt grabs the door and they listen for coach to announce her.

As Sue enters the gym the squad instantly quiets and waits for her to approach them. "Ok you bunch of sloppy babies. We have a few new things that we need to address today. First you have a new trainer manager that will be officially starting with us today. You will treat her with the utmost respect and listen to her as if her words have come out of my mouth." She pauses for dramatic effect. She likes to mess with her girls. "Rachel Berry," she says pointing to the door as Rachel and Britt enter. Britt moves to Quinn and San while Rachel stands by coach.

Gasps are heard throughout the gym. "If you cannot understand why I would bring her in you have not been paying attention. B will still be our choreographer but they will work together seeing as most of our good moves were created by Berry anyway. She is a remarkable trainer and gymnast and you will treat her as such. She is now on the same level as your Head Cheerio's. What she says goes. She has the same authority over you as they do. Meaning she can kick you to the curb if you disrespect her or mess up, just like Q and S." They all nod their understanding.

They are not stupid enough to buck anything coach says. They all need Cheerios for one reason or another. They also saw the girl's skill the day before. "Good. Now the second thing is I want you to take a look at what your trainer is wearing." They all look to Rachel to really look at what she is wearing. She turns so they can see the back as well not sure where coach is going with this. "This will be your new training wear as well. The only difference will be that your tops will be red with white strips and black letters. She will always stand out from you as your leader. Your new gear will be here sometime this week. I will inform you when you need to be here early with your practice uniforms ready to swap out gear. Keep your shoes and under garments, just the uniform top, skirt and spanks will be going." They all nod and look a little excited about the new gear. It's really cool. "Now, to Berry for your training schedule." She steps back and heads to the stands leaving Rachel there with San Quinn and Britt coming to stand beside her.

Rachel looks to the squad. "Ok. I just want to say it is an honor to work with all of you. Now we will be training the big stunt I demonstrated yesterday in all morning practices until we get it perfect. All afternoon practices will be working on all other stunts and parts of the routine. I will assess where we are with the big stunt at the end of the week and will be deciding if Saturday practice is necessary. If it is, the only ones that will be required to be there will be the group performing that stunt. During morning practice those of you that are not in the big stunt will work on other things in the routine as assigned to you. I will have those assignment daily and they will start tomorrow. Today you will be strength training in the weight room."

She pauses, leans into Quinn whispering a question. Quinn answers and she looks back to the squad. "Marsha will be in charge of making sure you are doing what you are supposed to and will be reporting back to me or Quinn with any problems." She pauses waiting for them to nod their understanding. "Marsha?" she calls and Marsha comes to her. "Take those not in the big stunt and work on arm and core strength today. Make sure they stretch properly. Come back at fifteen minutes till the end of training." Marsha nods and calls the girls to her and they make their way out. "The rest of you line up in your designated positions of base or flyer and we will get started." As they move to do as they are told and Rachel looks to Quinn and San. Asking quietly, "how was that?"

San and Quinn just smile. San answers first, "That was great carino. They just fell in line, and what you did challenging coach this morning, I'm impressed."

Quinn nudges her shoulder. "Yea couldn't have done it better myself. I can't believe she allowed you to talk to her like that and dictate to her what you wanted. She really wants you to train us." They all laugh and move to start training.

Training goes well and they are making progress. Rachel is pleased with where they are at the moment. She calls the girls to formation as the others that were strength training come back in the room.

Quinn calls Marsha over and talks to her where only Rach and San can hear. "Any problems or possible future problems?" She asks wanting to know how training went and if the girls had a problem with Rachel.

Marsh shakes her head. "No Cap. They all seem excited for the changes and new uniforms. They did their training well and didn't seem to have any problems. We were all pretty impressed with Berry yesterday and they are willing to let her teach us and do her thing."

Quinn nods. "Great, thank you." She says dismissing her back to formation motioning for Rach to address them as she saw fit.

Rachel smiles and looks to the squad. "I want to thank everyone for your hard work today. I am happy so far with the progress of the stunt, and I hear strength training went well today as well. Tomorrow I will have a printed schedule for upcoming training that I will give to you then before we begin. Since we don't have practice this afternoon have a good day and we will see you in the morning." She dismisses them but before they can move Quinn cuts in.

"Ok ladies be ready at the front door as soon as you get changed. New order of power march in twenty minutes." They all nod and head off to change.

Rach looks to her confused. "What's the new order of power march?"

San answers, "Any time there is a change in power, usually a new head Cheerio, we all meet at the front entrance of the school and follow the new leader in. You will go first with Q and me flanking you. Britt, Samantha and Marsha behind us and the rest of the squad following."

Quinn speaks up next. "It lets the sheep know there is a new order in the hierarchy. Coach requires us to do it if there are changes. This is a change and she wants us to do it today to let the school know who you now are."

Rachel looks very apprehensive. "Do we have to?"

San takes her hands. "Yes, she will make us. But querida, it is a good thing. It lets the school know you are untouchable."

Rachel just nods, not liking it but understanding it. They all head into the locker room and she changes into her new uniform and they ready themselves for the day.

Once they are done San turns to Rach taking her school bag and handing it to Britt. "Hermosa, Britt will take our bags and put them in our lockers and meet us out front." Rach nods and they head out the back so they are not seen until they come through the front doors.

She is surrounded by Cheerios no one will see her until they want them to. At the front of the school they part the way, Rachel, Quinn, and San, making their way to the front of the group Samantha and Marsha right behind them. Once Britt comes out and take her place Rachel looks to San and Quinn. "Are you sure about this?" They nod giving her a reassuring smile. Rachel takes a deep breath, runs her hands down her new letterman and nods to the baby Cheerios waiting to hold the doors open.

They open the doors and Rachel starts the march into the school, head held high showing more confidence then she is feeling, her own modified HBIC glare in place. Her friend flanking her slightly behind her. The students in the hall clear the way for the Cheerios like always. It take a moment for them to see that there is a change. Once it registers to them there are gasps and whispers almost instantly. They make their way down the halls and once they reach Rachel's locker the others start to break off and head to their own locker. San, Quinn and Britt stay with her.

Britt is the first to break the silence jumping up and down clapping, "That was so cool." The others all start laughing at her enthusiasm.

Rachel recovers first. "Yes I must admit that was quite a rush."

She starts to say something else but they are interrupted when Kurt, Puck and Tina approach. Puck speaking. "What is this Rach?" he says pulling on the arm of her letterman.

She chuckles, "I am the new Trainer/Manager for the Cheerios. I will be training them on all their stunts and helping Britt with the routines."

Kurt and Tina's mouths are on the floor but Puck just laughs. "That's great Rach. I always told you you'd be great on the squad."

"I never wanted to be on the squad Noah." She says "but I don't mind taking the role of trainer."

Kurt is the first to recover "How can you be a trainer Rach?"

She looks to him. "I have taken classes and I am a certified gymnastics trainer. I also have some certificates for dance training."

He just looks dumbfounded, but San speaks before he can respond. "I know you have questions but can we save them for lunch? We still need to get to our lockers and get to class on time." They all nod and the girls head to San and Quinn's lockers. They finish at their lockers and head out to start their day.

They rest of the day up until lunch goes smoothly. The rest of the students have started to get used to seeing the HBICs with Rachel and aside from some curious stares say nothing. The Gleeks on the other hand have been trying all day to talk to them and are told the same thing they told Kurt, Puck and Tina, wait until lunch. They only want to have this discussion once.

Once lunch time arrives they head in and find their seats at the glee table. They decided the day before to start bringing their lunch and sit and start distributing it around to the now four Cheerios at the table. Even though Rachel is not a cheerleader she is still officially a Cheerio. All the Gleeks have arrived other than Mercedes. She is the only one they hadn't seen yet today.

Quinn notices that she's the only one not there and turns to Kurt. "Where's Mercedes? We only want to go over this once."

Kurt looks toward the door. "She should be here any minute. She was late today because she had an appointment this morning. I saw her in the hall before last period but didn't have a chance to talk to her. She should be here soon." She nods and they all start eating waiting for Mercedes to get there so they can find out how this happened.

Mercedes comes in a few minutes later. She goes to the line gets her food and heads to the table. She stops short when she goes to sit down as she sees Rachel and what she's wearing. "What the hell is this?" She says pointing at Rachel.

Kurt speaks up, "That's what we all want to know. We were waiting for you so they could explain it to all of us together. You missed the change of power march this morning."

Mercedes looks disgusted "What, she's the new HBIC? Are you kidding me?"

San growls at the girls. "One of them. Sit down wheezy and we will explain it to all of you. Not that you deserve an explanation but we will give you one." Rachel puts a calming hand on San's arm and she settles a little.

Quinn decides she is just going to explain it so Rach can keep San calm. "Rachel is our new trainer and student manager. Last week Rachel started coming to practice with us…" she starts, only to be interrupted by Mercedes.

"Why on earth was she at Cheerio's practice?" she says

San growls again, "Because we wanted her there. It's not important to you why." She looks around at everyone, "you guys need to be quiet and let us explain it all before you ask questions or we will just not tell you."

They all nod and Quinn continues. "As I was saying, she was at practice with us and Britt was teaching us a new routine. The squad was having a little trouble getting part of it and we were getting frustrated so we called a break. Britt went over to talk to Rach while San and I were talking to coach. What we didn't know and didn't find out until Thursday night was that Rach has been helping Britt explain how to teach our routines since Britt started choreographing them. When she went to talk to Rach she was asking for help to explain what the squad was doing wrong. San and I didn't notice them talking but coach did. Rach was at practice all week and every time break was called Britt would talk to Rach, and throughout the week the squad was getting the routine down faster than we ever have. Rach and Britt have been in gymnastics and dance classes together since they were very little, and Rachel has taken classes to be a trainer in gymnastics as well as some dance trainer classes she has certificates for."

She took a breath and looked at Puck, "Puck noticed coach watching them talk and told us about it. Britt explained it all to us. Rach has created most of the stunts that we have used since Britt started helping train us. Rach has been letting her teach them to us. There is a really cool stunt that we wanted to do that Rach and Britt did in their dance class that Rach suggested we do. We went with her to class and they helped teach us over the weekend so we could teach the squad but they weren't getting it so Rach demonstrated it herself on Monday when she thought coach wasn't there. She was though and when she saw Rach do the stunt, which is bad ass, she asked her to join the squad. Rach doesn't want to be a cheerleader but this morning accepted coaches offer to become our trainer. She is now 1/3 of the Cheerios power along with San and me. She is in charge of all training and will be helping with the stunts and routine choreography with Britt."

When she finishes they all just stare at them with varied looks of disbelief, shock and awe. Kurt recovers first. "You are telling us that you have all this training but have never thought to put it to use for glee?" He says to Rachel.

Rachel looks to San and Britt for a second before coming clean. "I have been you just didn't know it. The first time I tried to suggest a routine you all shut me down claiming I was just trying to put the spotlight on me. When the girls joined glee I talked to Britt and asked if I came up with the dance routines if she would pitch them to the group. It worked you never questioned her and we had routines you all liked."

Tina was the next to speak. "But Rachel, the Cheerios routines are always so awesome. Why are our routines in glee not as spectacular if you help with both?"

Rachel doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so she chooses her words carefully. "Not all of us in glee are on the same level of dance as the others. I play to everyone's strengths and show case our best dancers where appropriate. But honestly could you see Finn doing anything close to what the Cheerios can do?"

They all chuckle accept for Mercedes, she is livid. "I can't believe you two have been lying to us this whole time just to get us to agree to do your routines."

"You wouldn't have agree to it any other way, and the first time Britt suggested a routine it was the one that I had been trying to pitch and you kept saying it was showcasing me too much when in actuality it was showcasing you, but you refused to listen to me when I was trying to explain that to you. That's why I did it. A good captain uses her resources, Britt was an excellent one. We won sectionals didn't we?"

Mercedes doesn't say a word but gets up and storms out of the room. "I wasn't trying to deceive any of you," she says looking at the others, "I was just trying to get you to listen to my ideas and if they came from someone else for you to listen I was willing to do what it took to get them heard. You guys always liked the ideas once she explained them so we kept doing that. If you disagreed or had ideas we always listened and incorporated anything that was suggested and worked on. I'm not looking to totally run the show but we needed good routines and Mr. Shue, god love him, his routines are not always the best and are often way too outdated or extremely boring." They all nodded in agreement, she had a point. They all started to feel ashamed of themselves for listening to Mercedes and not giving the tiny diva a chance.

They all looked at each other and Mike spoke up. "We are sorry Rach. From now on we will listen to your ideas before just shooting them down." They all nodded in agreement.

Rachel just beamed a brilliant smile, "Thanks guys that's all I ask."

After lunch was over they headed to their next classes. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the beginning of the day except that every time they caught sight of Mercedes she was glaring at them. When the end of the day came they all headed to glee. With the attitude that Mercedes was throwing, it should be an interesting session.

 **A/N: Ok that's the end of this one. What did you think of the reactions? Next time glee rehearsal, Shue's reaction to Rachel's new status and maybe a fast forward to the Duet competition?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Glee**

They enter the choir room and are the first ones to arrive so they take their sets in the middle second row. The others start arriving and taking their seats as well. Since Finn isn't there the need to surround the tiny diva is no longer necessary but they do so anyway. Mercedes is the last to arrive. She looks around at the others scoffs and takes her seat by Kurt not wanting to sit alone but not liking that they are still in protection mode for some reason.

Rachel just sighs and puts her head on San's shoulder while Quinn rubs her arm than takes her hand. It was a stressful day being on guard watching for anyone to react badly to her new status. Add that to Mercedes reaction at lunch and she was just ready to go home, order take out, cuddle and watch TV. She was exhausted and mentally drained.

Mr. Shue shows up ten minutes late per usual. "Ok guys we are not going to open the floor to singing today, I have to go to an emergency meeting that Figgins needs me for so you will split off into duet groups for now and meet back here fifteen minutes before the end of practice so I can wrap up the day with you." He pauses looking at Rachel. "Rachel, what are you wearing? That looks like it says Cheerios on it."

Rachel sits up to address his question. "Yes it does Mr. Shue, I joined as trainer/manager this morning."

Mr. Shue is speechless for a moment. "You… why… you know what I don't have time to figure this out right now I have a meeting. Split up I will meet you back here before the end of practice. We can talk then." With that he grabs his briefcase and is out the door.

They all split off and work on their individual duets. At fifteen till they make their way back to the choir room. Mr. Shue comes in right behind them, "Ok guys we have a change in the competition time. We have to have it on Thursday instead of Friday. Mr. Figgins has a family problem and will be leaving directly after school Friday so we will do it the day before so have them ready then. Ok that's it you are free to go." He says to the group then turns to Rachel. "Rachel can you please stay behind? I need to have a word with you."

She shakes her head while she walks toward him. "I can't Mr. Shue, I have dance class in thirty minutes and still need to get there and change."

He nodded, "ok Rachel but we will talk. Something is off here and I don't like it. Go on to dance class and I will talk to you later." As he finished his sentence he headed out and rescues her from responding to him.

She looked to San and Quinn. "He looked really angry and confused."

San puts an arm around her. "I don't know querida. I guess we will find out later, let's get you to dance." Quinn nods her agreement.

Rachel sighs, "You guys don't have to come and endure an hour of boring dance class. You can go back to my house and wait for me if you want. Britt will bring me home."

San looks at her like she kicked her puppy. "We wanted to go, your dance class is cool. Unless you don't want us there."

Rachel grabs her hand. "No that's not it. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to be there."

Quinn cuts in "we don't feel obligated."

"Yea," San says "We don't mind going."

Rachel smiles, "ok."

In the car on the way to dance Quinn's phone goes off notifying her a text has come in. She takes it out of her bag and reads the text scowling. "It's from my mom. She said she finished up the deal early and will be home tomorrow and wants me home after Cheerios." She looks down at her lap not happy with this new revelation.

Rachel reaches back and takes her hand. "Hey you can come over and stay again as soon as she allows it. You are always welcome Quinn. We will miss you though."

San nods from the driver's seat. "Yes we will. I've gotten used to our routine we've got going the last week. When do you think she will let you sleep over again?"

Quinn contemplates this for a moment. "Don't know I might be able to talk her into it if I tell her we have practice this weekend and are all crashing over to ride in together. Besides it won't be too long before she is gone on another business trip. A week or two tops." They both nod as San pulls into the parking lot behind Britt.

After practice the girls decide to eat out and go to the Thai place they all love that serves the vegan dishes they love. They eat and talk about Cheerios and Glee. Rachel has already drafted up the new training for the next week for the Cheerios so she can assess the girls while they are training.

San looks over the paper she Q, and Britt were handed. "When did you have time to do this querdia?"

Rachel just smile sheepishly. "I did it during free period when you were studying for that test we had the next period. I didn't need to study for it so I did this."

San looks at her in disbelief. "How did you not need to study for that shit? Calculus is hard as hell."

Rachel shrugs. "Math is easy for me. I like it, it's logical, it always makes sense. There is always one definitive answer." She shrugs again, "I can tutor you if you like. I have a few tricks for helping you remember."

San beams a smile at her. "That would be great. I'm not sure I did very well on that test." Rachel nods and they go back to the conversation.

Once they all are done eating Britt heads to her house and the other three head to Rachel's. They finish homework, watch a movie and head to bed. The next day is pretty uneventful. Cheerios practice goes well both morning and afternoon. The rest of the school day is pretty boring. They head home to let Quinn get her things and pick up her car.

As Quinn is packing her things Rach and San come in to the room. Rachel can see she's upset. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not leaving forever you know." She says bumping her shoulder with her own.

Quinn sighs, "I'm not really sure. I hate leaving. My house is so cold and boring and mom is never home even when she is. I just wish I could stay here with you two. I feel better when I'm here like I can breathe."

San walks up to her other side. She and Rachel hug the girl from either side. Rach looks at her bags. "Why don't you leave your things here that you won't need at home? That way you always have things here for you. Like a second home. We will call this room yours. It's your space when you are here if you need to be alone or whatever. Like a sanctuary, you can leave or bring anything you want."

Quinn looks at the sincerity in her eyes and beams a smile at her. "I think I'd like that." She hugs Rachel to her. "Thank you Rach." With that she hangs up everything that was hanging and puts the rest back in the drawers. The only thing she takes home with her is her toiletry, and school bags. Rachel takes note of what she packs. She uses the same products that San does.

They walk her out to the car and hug her one last time before she heads home. Rach turns to San. "San? Can we go to the mall? I want to go to that store that sells the toiletry products that you and Quinn use to stock the bathroom so she doesn't have to bring anything with her when she comes and has what she needs. You already brought extra stuff to leave here."

San thinks this over. "Sure carińo, anything you want. We can also go to the shop that sell the make-up we both use and stock up on that too. I need to get some more anyway, than we can grabs something at the food court for dinner, head home to do homework and settle for the night."

Rachel squeals and hugs her. She pulls her back into the house and to the garage door in the kitchen where several sets of keys are hanging. "I want to drive if you don't mind." San nods her approval and she continues, "I just don't know what I want to drive."

San looks confused. "You can drive my car if you want."

Rachel chuckles, "No San I have my own cars I just don't know which one to try out first." She opens the door and pulls San through as she turns on the light.

Once they are in San sees what she was talking about. "Oh my god, where did you get these?"

Rachel giggles, "My daddy." There in the garage was a blue 64 1/2 Mustang convertible, a black 69 Camaro, a red 63 Corvette, and a 62 Chevy Nova. There was also a 06 Audi R8. "He collected classic cars and said when I turned sixteen I could either pick one or he would buy me something else. The Audi was his everyday car. There is another garage in the back that has a silver 70 Firebird, a 69 Charger Dukes of Hazard replica, a blue 50 Chevy Truck and a black 60 Jaguar. He left them all to me. I want to try them out and see if I want to use one for an everyday car or get a different car altogether."

Santana's jaw is in the floor. She is drooling she's sure, she just doesn't care. Car heaven is all she can think. "These cars make my Lexus look like a matchbox car." She says giggling. "Oh my god these are awesome. If we weren't on our way out I would say let test them all now but…" she looks around contemplating. "I say the closest one to the door that's not the Audi. The Camaro definitely."

Rachel just laughs the "Camaro it is, maybe if you're a good girl at the mall I will let you drive it home." She says with a flirty wink.

San's eyes bug out at this. "I can be a good girl. What do I need to do to be a good girl." She rushes out.

Rachel is full on belly laughing. San is bouncing on her feet. Once Rachel catches her breath she answers the excited girl. "All you have to do is help me find the products for you and Quinn we need for the house and help me find some new make-up." She says kissing the girl softly on the lips.

San's brain short circuits not expecting the kiss. When Rachel pulls back they look at each other than crash back together in a heated kiss. Rachel wraps her arms around her neck fisting her hands in San's hair. San wraps her arms around her waist and runs one hand up to hold her upper back. Rachel runs her tongue along San's lower lip begging entrance which she is granted immediately. They don't duel for dominance just enjoy each other. San keeps her hands in place not wanting to move and spook the girl or over step any boundaries.

Rachel massages her scalp with her fingernails but doesn't move them otherwise. San pulls Rachel's tongue into her mouth and sucks on it causing a low moan to rumble out of Rachel shooting a bolt of hot arousal straight into San's center. She decides that it is time to slow down. She slows the kiss gradually and pulls away slowly resting her forehead to Rachel's both trying to catch their breaths.

San recovers first. "So much better than driving that car." She says breathily.

Rachel chuckles. "I'll say." She sighs, "We better go if we want to get everything before they close." San nods and Rachel ducks back in the house to get the keys. "Ok, go through to house, lock up and you can put your car in the garage if you want to. Tomorrow we will take the Nova to school and I will let you drive home." She winks at her and San melts. She runs back into the house to do as she was asked.

Once they have pulled out the Camaro and locked up San's Lexus they head to the mall. Rachel is enjoying driving this car. It was always one of her favorites. As she drives San texts Quinn telling her to be ready tomorrow that they will pick her up in the morning in style. Quinn replies with an ok with a question mark but San says no more. Once they arrive at the mall they park and head in. They hit all the stores they were wanting and ate dinner in the food court. When they are done they head back to the car. San is putting up the bags in the trunk and Rachel is leaning on the hood when three boys walk up.

Adams, Karofsky, and Nelson. Karofsky is the one to speak first. "Hey Man hands this cannot be your ride. It is way too cool for a loser like you." They laugh not knowing that San is at the trunk.

When she hears the laughter she looks around the trunk she sees the boys. But what makes her heart stop is that Rachel is standing stock still, she doesn't even appear to be breathing. San takes off like a shot and is around the car in a second and in Karofsky's face pushing the boys back away from Rachel. "What the hell is your problem Karofsky? Get your asses away from her."

Karofsky doesn't appear to be phased by the girl but she can see the fear in his eyes. "I was just wondering how a loser could drive such awesome wheels. I didn't do anything to her."

She feels Rachel behind her, the girl has molded herself into her back and is shaking like a leaf. "Step off boys. You need to leave her alone or you will have me to deal with. You know I can end you in a heartbeat. You will be social pariahs and the losers you claim my girl to be. But she's not, she's on top and we can end your high school careers and you know it. This is your last warning. Back. The. Fuck. Off. My. Girl. Or you will have me, Quinn and half the football team to deal with." All the boys are shaking in fear and run off toward the building.

She turns around in Rachel's arms holding her tightly. "Shh I've got you querida. Are you ok?" Rachel nods but doesn't let go and burrows further into her. San just holds her for a moment. She shifts their bodies and puts her arm under Rachel's knees lifting her and carrying her to the passenger side of the car. She opens the door and gets in still holding Rachel. "It's ok, I've got you, I'm here carińo." She rocks her and strokes her hair. Rachel is not calming as quick as she would like. She takes out her phone and calls Quinn.

" _Hello? San?"_

"Quinn can you leave the house for a little bit?" She says a little panicked that she can't get her calmer.

" _What's going on San you sound scared? Is Rachel ok? Where are you?"_

San takes a deep breath, "We are at the mall. We had a run in with three of the jocks and I can't get Rachel to calm. She is clinging to me and unresponsive to my touch or voice. We're sitting in the car. Can you call Puck and see if he can drive you here? I need someone to drive so I don't have to let her go."

" _I'm talking to him on Facebook chat right now. He is on his way here. We will be there as soon as we can. Where are you parked?" Quinn sounds panicked as well now. Thankfully Puck only lives one street away from her._

"We are in the north parking lot tell Puck we are in Rachel's Camaro, he will know it. Hurry, I need to get her out of here!"

" _Rachel's Camaro…? Ok, he should be here any second. Try to say calm, if you're freaked she will stay that way. We will be there soon. Puck just pulled in we will be there in fifteen."_

"Ok bye." She hangs up and calms herself as much as she can. "Ok querida, its ok baby. I'm here and he can't hurt you I won't let him. Shh carińo. I got you." She cooed and whispered in her ear as Rachel finally started to calm a little. She repeated it over and over until she heard the squeal of Pucks tires.

"San," Quinn said gently as she knelt in front of them on the pavement. "Rach, sweetheart it's ok. We are all here now me, Puck, and San. We won't let anything happen to you." She cooed while rubbing her back and San's arm. They both calmed a little more at Quinn's touch. "Ok sweetie, I am going to rotate San's legs and get you both in the car just hold on to her." She helped San turn and maneuver until they were both in the car. She fastened the seat belt around them both and went around the back closing the trunk taking the keys out of it and moved to the driver's side. "Puck follow us to Rachel's." She says as she gets into the driver's seat. She starts the car and drives toward Rachel's.

The farther away from the mall they are, the calmer Rachel gets. She is now laying loosely in San's arms just breathing her in. She finally comes back enough to speak. "I'm sorry San. I'm ok. They just scared me."

San lifts her chin just enough to look her in the eyes. "I told you before, there's nothing to apologize for querida. It's ok." She says kissing her head looking over and locking eyes with Quinn for a second. Rachel nods and burrows into her neck kissing it.

Quinn can't decide if she should be pissed, worried, scared, or what. She's furious that the boys approached and scared Rachel. They will be dealt with. She's worried that it took so long to calm her down that San got that scared. Which pisses her off all the more at the boys. She's scared that if they don't find out which one of them hurt Rachel that somehow he will find a way to do it again. At least they have it narrowed down from five to three.

She pulls into the drive and turns to the girls. "Do I leave this in the drive or does it need to go into the garage?"

San looks up at her. "The garage remote is above your head hit the middle button and park it behind my Lexus."

As the garage door opens and she drives through she sees the other cars and whistles. "Geez Rach. These are awesome." She says getting out of the car and heading around to San's side. She opens the door unbuckles them and takes Rachel out of San's arm. Rachel whimpers at the loss. "Shh sweetie, it's just me." She says and Rachel looks up at her than burrows into her. San gets out locks up the car and takes Rachel back carrying her into the house. Quinn looks over and sees Puck enter the garage. "Hey, can you lock up the garage and meet us inside please?" He nods and goes to do as he is told.

When she makes it into the house she finds them in the living room on the couch with Rachel in San's lap. They look up when she enters the room and Rachel holds a hand out to her. She rushes around the couch and takes them both in her arms. She looks over as Puck comes in the room and sits on the chair next to the couch. "Ok. Can you two tell us what happened?" She said sitting back a little but not losing contact with them completely.

Rachel looks up and starts telling them what happened. "Well after you left we decided to go to the mall to pick up somethings we needed for the house." She looks to San "We gotta get everything out of the car still."

San shakes her head, "Don't worry about it querida we will get it before we go to bed. It's ok."

Rachel sighs, "Ok. So we went to the mall, made our purchases, ate at the food court and got ready to leave. San was putting the bags in the trunk and I was leaning against the hood just enjoying the breeze for a moment before I got in the car. The boys came up and Karofsky was taunting me about my car. I don't know what all was said. They all started laughing and I just froze."

She started shaking a little so San pulled her to her and continued from this point. "I had the trunk open and was putting the bags in and didn't see them approach." She squeezes Rachel tighter. "I'm sorry querida. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I'm so sorry." She starts to get really upset and has tears in her eyes.

Rachel looks up and takes her face in her hands. "No angel. You didn't do anything wrong I was the one that walked away from you and went to lean on the car. Don't do that to yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for." She says and kisses her nose.

San nods, so Rachel puts her head back on her shoulder and San continues where she left off. "So, I heard the laughing and looked around the trunk lid and saw Karofsky, Adams, and Nelson. They were entirely to close and Rachel was standing stock still looking like she was in shock. I flew around the car and pushed them all away from her. I yelled at them, threatened them, scared the shit out of them and they left. I turned to Rachel and hugged her but she wasn't calming down so I picked her up and took her to the car, opened the door and sat with her. I waited a bit trying to calm her and when she wouldn't I called you. By the time you got there she had calmed some, than the closer we got to home the calmer she was. Now we're here." She finished leaning over with Rachel in her arms and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn wrapped an arm around San's shoulder and ran her other hand through Rachel's hair. She looked up at Puck. "Would you please grab the bags out of the car for them and bring them in?" he nodded and headed out to the garage to get the bags at a loss of what to do to help other than anything they asked of him. Quinn looked back to the girls. "Are you ok now Rach? Do you need anything?"

Rachel grabbed her hand and held it. "No. I'm ok now. I'm so sorry I scared you guys. Don't you need to get home soon? Is your mom going to be mad you left?"

Quinn just shook her head. "No, she won't even know I am gone. She left about an hour after I got home to go out drinking with friends. She will pass out on the couch when she gets home and be none the wiser. I'm staying here tonight. I just need to go by the house in the morning to get ready. I don't have any make up or any of my toiletries here."

About that time Puck came back with the bags. "What did you guys do buy out the place?"

They all laughed and Rachel jumped up. "No, we just got what we needed. Can you bring them up to my room?" She looked to the girls. "Come upstairs we need to sort out all we got." She says as she makes her way to the stairs following Puck. The girls chuckle a little at her and follow behind as asked. Once they made their way into Rachel's room she looked to Quinn. "You don't need to go home in the morning we got all you need right here I think."

Quinn looked shocked to San. San just shrugs. "We wanted you to have anything you needed here when you came over so we went to the mall and picked up the stuff you use. Make-up and toiletries. I think we remembered it all."

Rachel spoke up next. "Yea, and we picked up some stuff for San and some new shampoos and make-up for me too. I like the way your shampoos smell better than mine."

Quinn looked at all the stuff on the bed in awe. "You did this for me?" She looked from San to Rach. "Why?"

Rachel takes her hands. "We would do anything for you Quinn." She looks to San and she nods her agreement with Rachel's statement. Rachel continued. "I just wanted you to be comfortable and have what you needed here for when you come over." She squeezes her hand and looks between her two friends. "You guys take such good care of me I just want to do the same for you."

Quinn just stares at them in awe. "Thank you." They come over to her and hug her.

Just then Puck comes in with the rest of the bags. "Here's the rest of the stuff out of the car. I locked it up and put the keys up. Are you guys ok now? Mom is texting wanting me home. I tried to stay but she's having a fit."

Rachel walks over and hugs him. "No. Thank you Noah. Thank you for coming so quickly."

He just hugs her back harder. "Hey your my favorite person in the world. I would do anything for you. But I really gotta go before mom takes my keys and grounds me for a month."

"Ok Noah, we will see you tomorrow." She kisses his cheek and he turns to leave.

The other girls hug him and he leaves. They go through all the stuff they got from the mall and put it up in the bathrooms they belong in. After they have finished they get dressed for bed and settled for the night.

Rachel crawled in bed after San laying her head on her chest. Quinn lay behind her molding into her back wrapping her arm around her and laying her hand on San's arm. Rachel snuggled in sighed. They all fell asleep content and all of them slept through the night.

The next morning they got ready as always and ate breakfast together. Puck was meeting them at school so they headed into the garage to get the Nova.

Quinn looked around at the other cars. "I gotta say Rachel it's like a car show in here."

Rachel chuckled, "yea, they were my daddy's, now they're mine. I am trying them out to see which one I want to make my everyday mode of transportation."

Quinn got into the back seat, "well I wouldn't want to pick. I'd just drive a different car every day."

Rachel thought about this for a moment. "Well there are more cars in the other garage. Some of them I wouldn't want to drive all the time. It's something to think about."

She closed the door and when they were all seated and buckled up she raised the garage door and pulled out of the drive pressing the button to close the garage back up. They headed to school and went on about their day. The day was pretty normal except for Rachel. Other than during Cheerios she was pretty quiet and subdued all day. When ask she just said she was thinking. The girls let it go figuring when she was ready to talk she would. When the last bell rung for the day they headed out to the Auditorium for glee and the duet competition. There were five acts performing and they thought it should be a pretty good show.

 **A/N: Ok sorry I didn't get to the competition like I wanted to my muse ran away with me again. Next the competition and things with Mercedes come to a head and may just explode. We will see what happens.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Glee Duets Competition**

Upon entering the auditorium they make their way to the stage. Mr. Shue is at the director's desk in the middle of the seating area with the other judges. "Ok guys I have the hat here and will draw out one group at a time to perform. I want to thank our guest judges in advance for their time and help today." He pauses and all of the Gleeks clap. "Ok first up," he says reaching into the hat and drawing a name. "Kurt and Mike. Let's see what you boys have prepared." All of the Gleeks leave to find their seats as Mike and Kurt take the stage and prepare for their song.

The boys give an awesome rendition of Sing from A Chorus line. They all clap and cheer for the funny performance and Mr. Shue chooses the next duet. "Next up we have Puck and Tina." He says.

As they got ready Puck turned to Tina "I'm nervous. Do you think we are ready for this?"

Tina smiled running her hand up and down his arm. "We are ready. We're going to kill it."

He nods taking a deep breath, "Ok. We got this."

They got set and started their performance.

 **Tina** _Puck_ Both

 **Like a warrior that fights  
And wins the battle  
I know the taste of victory**

 **Though I went through some nights**  
 **Consumed by the shadows**  
 **I was crippled emotionally**

 _Somehow I made it through the heartache  
Yes I did, I escaped  
I found my way out of the darkness  
I kept my faith, kept my faith  
_  
When the river was deep  
I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high  
I still believed  
When the valley was low  
It didn't stop me, no, no  
I knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me

 **With and endless desire  
I, I kept on searching  
Sure in time our eyes would meet  
**  
 **Like the bridge is on fire  
The hurt is over  
One touch and you set me free  
**  
 _No, I don't regret a single moment  
No I don't, looking back  
When I think of all those disappointments  
I just laugh, I just laugh  
_  
When the river was deep  
I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high  
I still believed  
When the valley was low  
It didn't stop me  
I knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me

 **So we were drawn together through destiny  
I know this love we share was meant to be**

 _Knew you were waiting_  
 **Knew you were waiting**  
I knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me

I didn't falter  
I still believed  
When the valley was low  
It didn't stop me  
Knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me

I didn't falter  
I still believed  
When the valley was low  
It didn't stop me  
Knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me

I didn't falter  
I still believed  
It didn't stop me  
Knew you were waiting

I didn't falter  
I still believed  
It didn't stop me

As they finished the song they hugged and the group cheered and clapped loudly for them. Mr. Shue spoke into the mic. "That was great guys. Next is Mercedes, Artie, and Matt."

They gave an exciting performance of Black or White by Michael Jackson. Everyone loved it and cheered wildly. Mr. Shue once again spoke out. "You guys are all doing so well, it's going to be hard to choose. Ok next is Quinn and Brittany.

They get set and start singing as the music starts, and sang the whole song while looking at each other, San and Rachel.

 **Quinn** _Brittany_ Both

 **I never thought I'd feel this way** **  
** **And as far as I'm concerned** **  
** **I'm glad I got the chance to say** **  
** **That I do believe I love you** **  
**

 **And if I should ever go away** **  
** **Well then close your eyes and try** **  
** **To feel the way we do today** **  
** **And then if you can remember:** **  
**  
Keep smiling  
Keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

 _Well you came and opened me_ _  
_ _And now there's so much more I see_ _  
_ _And so by the way I thank you_ _  
_ _Oh_ _  
_ _And then for the times when we're apart_ _  
_ _Well then close your eyes_ _  
_ _And know these words are coming from my heart_ _  
_ _And then if you can remember..._ _  
_

 **Keep smiling** **  
** **Keep shining** **  
** **Knowing you can always count on me for sure** **  
** **That's what friends are for** **  
** **In good times, in bad times** **  
** **I'll be on your side forever more** **  
** **That's what friends are for**

 _Keep smiling_ _  
_ _Keep shining_ _  
_ _Knowing you can always count on me for sure_ _  
_ _That's what friends are for_ _  
_ _In good times, in bad times_ _  
_ _I'll be on your side forever more_ _  
_ _That's what friends are for_ _  
_  
Keep smiling  
Keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

When they finished San and Rachel had tears in their eyes, the group was moved and they all cheered. It was a wonderful performance. When they make it back to their seats they are pounced on by Rachel and Santana hugging them fiercely. Mr. Shue took to the mic again. "Ok, ladies thank you for that beautiful song. Now, last but not least, Santana and Rachel."

Santana led Rachel to the stage. They pushed the piano to center stage. San took Rachel's hands, "you ready hermosa?"

Rachel nodded, "yes angel, I'm ready. Let's do this." She turned and addressed the room. "With things that have happened in our lives recently and in the past few years we thought this song was great for us."

San took her place at the keys and Rachel stood in front of the piano and they sang their hearts out.

 **Rachel** _Santana_ Both

 **When life has cut too deep and left you hurting,** **  
** **The future you had hoped for is now burning,** **  
** **And the dreams you held so tight have lost their meaning,** **  
** **And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing...**

 **You're gonna make it.**  
 **You're gonna make it,**  
 **And the night can only last for so long.** _(can only last for so long)_ **  
** **Whatever you're facing, if your heart is breaking,** **  
** **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on.** _(promise for the ones who just hold on)_ **  
** **Lift up your eyes and see** _(up your eyes and see)_ **the sun is rising.** **  
** **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _The sun is rising._  
 **(The sun is rising)** **  
**  
 _Every high and every low you're gonna go through,_ _  
_ _You don't have to be afraid, I am with you._ **I am with you** _  
_ _In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping,_ _  
_ _Let the hope you have light the road you're walking._

 _You're gonna make it._ **(You're gonna make it.)** _  
_ _You're gonna make it._ **(You're gonna make it.)** _  
_ _The night can only last for so long._ **(can only last for so long)** _  
_ _Whatever you're facing,_ **(Whatever you're facing)** _if your heart is breaking,_ _  
_ _There's a promise for the ones who just hold on._ **(promise for the ones who just hold on)** _  
_ _Lift up your eyes_ _and see_ **(up your eyes and see)** _the sun is rising._ _  
_  
Even when you can't imagine how,  
How you're gonna ever gonna find your way out,  
Even when you're drowning in your doubt,  
Just look beyond the clouds.

 **(The sun is rising)**  
 **(The sun is rising)** _Just look beyond the clouds_  
 **(The sun is rising)** **  
** _(The sun is rising)_

 **Whatever you're facing, if your heart is breaking,** **  
** **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on.** _(promise for the ones who just hold on)_ **  
** **Lift up your eyes and see the sun is rising.** _(up your eyes and see)_ **  
** **Yeah.** _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_ _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_ _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_

 **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah. (The sun is rising)**  
 _Even when you can't imagine how,_ **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _How you're ever gonna find your way out,_ **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _Even when you're drowning in your doubt,_ _  
_ _Just look beyond the clouds._ _  
_ **Even when you can't imagine how,** _(The sun is rising)_ **  
** **How you're ever gonna find your way out,** _(The sun is rising)_ **  
** **Even when you're drowning in your doubt,**  
 _Just look beyond the clouds_.

At the end of their song the auditorium exploded. The Gleeks and the judges were on their feet cheering madly. All but one. She was clapping but she was pissed, she knew they were beat. San and Rachel hugged and bowed to their small audience. All the Gleeks joined them on stage, Mercedes a little to the back of the group. The judges and Mr. Shue all talked for a few minutes and then joined the group on the stage.

Principal Figgins was the one holding the vouchers. "By a unanimous vote, the winners are Santana and Rachel." The Gleeks cheered again as Figgins handed them their vouchers.

Mr. Shue clapped and cheered with them "That was an amazing duet ladies. That is definitely going to be our duet for regionals." The group cheered louder hugging the excited girls and the judges left the auditorium Mr. Shue following them to talk to Miss Pillsbury for a minute in the hall. This was Mercedes breaking point.

Once the adults were out of earshot she walked up to Rachel pissed. "Oh my god I am getting so sick and tire of this act."

Everyone was instantly silent, all shocked at her outburst. Rachel flinched and backed up into San and Quinn whose arms were instantly around her. Santana was the one to recover first. "What is your problem Wheezy? You can't take the fact that we won fair and square or that we were awarded the duet for Regionals?"

Mercedes was seething. "What I can't take is the, oh woo is me act that she has going on ever since the thing with Finn. Oh my god get over it already and stop using it to your advantage." Mocking what Rachel had said before they sang she repeated it. "'With things that have happened in our lives recently' you got him kick out of school and disciplined far harsher then was necessary. Move on."

San was ready to explode and kill the girl. Rachel was livid. Before San could say anything she put her hand on her arm and held her back as she moved forward. "This song had nothing to do with Finn and I didn't get him kicked out he got himself kicked out. You don't know me or what I have been through in the last couple years. You don't get to stand there and berate me for something you have no knowledge of." She said this with a controlled rage the others had never heard from her before.

Mercedes didn't seem to get it. "Oh poor rich girl with the supped up Camaro and Nova. Yea I saw you get out of the Camaro at the mall and the Nova this morning. What happened? Did daddy not buy you the pony you wanted?"

Puck, Britt, San and Quinn all gasped looking to Rachel. She was visibly shaking. They weren't sure they could or wanted to keep Rach from tearing her apart. Rachel stepped toward her. The look in her eyes told Mercedes she had just gone way too far. "No Mercedes my daddy died. Then my dad left me with my aunt because he couldn't bear to be around without the love of his life and gave up custody because I was a reminder of a life her couldn't have anymore. Then my aunt kicked me out and I have be living alone. I became an emancipated minor Monday on my birthday the second my aunt could cut all ties to me because she couldn't get her hands on my daddy's money through me. And that's just some of what I have been through. There is more that you don't get to know about. So don't you dare stand there and tell me to get over anything and move on. You have no right." She was shaking so hard and had tears streaming down her face by the end of her speech.

San was about to go to her but Mr. Shue showed up as she was telling Mercedes not to dare to stand and tell her to get over it. Missing the rest of the conversation. "Rachel! Don't stand there and yell at a teammate. You don't get to do that because you are captain and don't like what they say." Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

Rachel tried to defend herself. "Mr. Shue you didn't hear wha…"

He cut her off. "NO! It doesn't matter…"

San rushed to Rachel and put a hand on her back. Quinn tried to stop the man from continuing. "Mr. Shue you don't understand…"

He cut her off too. "No Quinn. I will not make concessions to one student over the other." he looked back to Rachel. "I gave you leeway after the Finn incident but no more. Ever since you joined the Cheerios you have been acting all high and mighty. We are going to Figgins office to call your parents."

Everyone gasped and Rachel snapped, yelling at the man. "I don't have any parents or a guardian. If you would take two seconds to listen to the whole story or get to know your students at all you would know this. I am emancipated minor. Talk to me about me. I'm all I have. I have enough going on in my life for me to deal with I don't need this too. At least Coach supports me and is concerned for my well-being and is willing to try and help me. I don't need this club to get to Broadway. I QUIT." With this she runs out of the room Santana hot on her heels shouting back that she quit too on her way out the door.

Quinn looked at him with distain. "You have no idea what you have done. That girl is the sweetest, kindest, and most helpful and loving person I have ever met. I only hope I can grow up to be half the person she is now. She has been through hell and back and some of it in the last two weeks, and I'm not talking about Finn. You have no idea what she is dealing with. None of you do. Have none of you noticed how withdrawn she has become? No, because you don't care. This is the first time she has sung outside of her house in two weeks in front of anyone but Santana. She has turned down every other opportunity to sing that she has been given. She and San found a song that has helped her and Mercedes turned it in to something it wasn't. I quit too and will only come back if she does, and you better hope she does. Because without her we don't have a club. She IS our club just ask the others what she has done behind the scenes for us. She just proved that up here singing today. Mercedes petty jealousy today is what started all this. Ask her what she said to Rachel that caused that scene. She deserved to be yelled at, she was in the wrong, and so are you. You have no idea what you have just done to her. Good luck finding enough replacements before regionals." She says as she turns and leaves.

Britt goes to follow and says, "I quit too, my Rachie's heart is hurting and you made it worse." Then she starts running to catch up to them. Puck and Tina follow saying they quit as well. The others just stand there dumbfounded, than all but Mercedes run after them.

Coach comes from around the side by the curtains followed by Figgins and Miss Pillsbury. "William, I am ashamed of you. I was in the balcony listening to your little competition as my Cheerios and Trainer are in this little club. I heard everything that went down with this one here." She says pointing to Mercedes. "I was recording the performances of my girls and caught it all. In fact it is still recording since I left it to get down here as quickly as I could. Quinn was right. Everything she said was right. That girl, you have no idea. I watched her for one week and figured out what was wrong with her, well I am ninety-nine percent sure I know what is wrong with her. You would too if you took the time to pay attention to your students and what goes on around here instead of trying to get into Emma ultra clean skirt. I hope for her sake she doesn't come back. You are poison. Hell even I knew her father died and I wasn't even her coach until this week. Leave her alone if you cannot be the kind of teacher she deserves." With that she turns and leaves the auditorium to retrieve her camera and gear.

Figgins turns to Shue. "We need to talk William," and motions for him to follow with Miss Pillsbury in tow shaking her head in disgust. What he doesn't know is that Sue grabbed them both when Mercedes started in on Rachel and they heard all that happened with Shue and the Gleeks. Mercedes is left standing there alone thinking to herself, what have I done?

Santana catches up to Rachel as she enters the choir room. As soon as Rachel entered she collapsed to the floor as San scoops in and takes her into her arms. She is a shaking, sobbing mess. San just holds her whispering reassurances in her ear until she calms down a bit. "Why San? Why does everyone hate me? I just don't understand."

"I don't hate you querida. Quite the opposite I assure you. Quinn doesn't hate you. Puck, and Britt, we are all here for you. We all care for you." She tells her hoping she believes her.

"I know San but that is all just so new to me." She pauses. "My dad left because I wasn't good enough to be around without daddy. My aunt hates me and only wants my money. This school and the people in it… I mean I was raped two weeks ago for god sake because no one can accept me." She starts sobbing again and San just holds her and tries to tell her how much she cares.

She turns her head and sees Quinn and the rest of the Gleeks standing stock still by the door and with her eyes wide she shake her head slightly at them. Quinn was heartbroken and frozen in place at what Rach was saying and didn't realize that everyone had followed them until she turned to leave when San shook her head. She ushered them all into a classroom down the hall.

Once they are all inside Kurt started to speak but Quinn cut him off. "What you guys just heard cannot be repeated to anyone. Do you understand me? We are trying to help her. We don't know who did it. All I know is that San found her after it had happened and took care of her. Rachel will not talk about it. If any of you care for her at all you will keep your mouths shut and you will not let her know that you heard her say that. She has been through enough and doesn't need to deal with your questions too."

Everyone nods. Mike speaks first. "When did it happen? Where?"

Quinn sighs, "The day before the incident with Finn, and it happened in one of the bathrooms here. That's all I know. Please, please leave her alone. She will tell us who and talk when she is ready." They all nod again tears running down most of their faces. She glares at Kurt, "and under no circumstances is Mercedes to know anything about this. I don't even want you talking to each other about this unless you are in the privacy of your own homes where you cannot be over heard. Do I make myself very clear? I like all of you, but I will destroy each and every one of you if you upset her anymore."

They all nod and Kurt response to her statement about Mercedes. "I promise nothing will be said by me. Mercedes will be lucky if I ever speak to her again after that stunt. We could all see that something was going on with Rachel. We just didn't know what and you girls seemed to be what she needed so we just did what we could to support you in helping. We will continue to do so." They all voice their agreement with him.

Quinn nods to them, "Ok guys go home. I am going to go and see if I can help get Rachel out of here." She turns to Puck and Britt. "Keep your phones handy. I will call or text if we need you." They nod and she leaves the room to go to Rachel and San.

When she gets back to the choir room the girls are in the same position as when she left. She goes over to them and pulls them into her arms. Rachel looks up at her and burrows her face into her neck while keeping her hold on San. They stay like that for a while not knowing that as the rest of the Gleeks leave they look in and see them together. All still silently crying or having devastated looks on their faces at what has happened to their tiny diva. All vowing to themselves that they will be better friends to the girl.

Once Rachel is no longer shaking and is calm Quinn starts to get up. "Ok guys, let's get our bags and head to the house. I already text mom and told her we were having a study session tonight for a test and that I would probably just stay over if it got late. She said it was fine and that she was going out of town for a girl's weekend with her friend and they were leaving after work tomorrow. So I am free to stay until Sunday at least." The other two smile at this and nod getting up to go home. They gather their things and head toward the door.

Rachel is barely able to walk she is so emotionally drained and tired that San hands hers and Rachel's things to Quinn and picks her up bridal style and carries her to the car. Quinn puts everything in the back and gets in. San hands Rachel over to her and she cradles the tiny girl in her arms as San buckles them in together and goes around to the driver's side to drive them home. Once they arrive and park in the garage San come around unbuckling them and take the sleeping girl in her arms. Quinn gets their things, locks up the car and garage and follow them into the house where San is carrying Rach up the stairs to bed. They settle her in with them and she never wakes.

Quinn grabs her phone and calls in an order for vegan pizza and curls up with the girls to wait for it. While they are waiting for the pizza Quinn receives a text from coach telling her to keep Rachel home and let her have a day of rest with her and San. She says that Britt, Sam, and Marsha can handle training and practice and to just take care of Rachel. She would see them the Thursday after Christmas for Cheerios training Thursday, Friday and Saturday. They are all excused for the day with Figgins Ok and it won't count against them. She shows it to San and they smile hoping a day of rest will help their tiny diva.

They almost forgot about Christmas break with everything that was going on. None of them celebrate the holiday with their families so they haven't thought of it. This is what they all needed, a break to get Rachel back on track and happy again. Once the pizza arrives they get her to wake up long enough to eat and get all of them changed for bed. Quinn text Puck and Britt to let them know that they won't be at school tomorrow. They settle for the night and hope for nightmare free uninterrupted sleep for Rachel.

 **A/N: Ok that's if for that chapter. The songs that were sung were:**

 **Puck and Tina song I Knew You Were Waiting for Me by Aretha Franklin and George Michaels**

 **Quinn and Brittany's song That's What Friend Are For by Dionne Warwick and friends.**

 **Santana and Rachel's song The Sun Is Rising by Britt Nicole**

 **I love these songs especially The Sun Is Rising. Check them out on you tube. Up next up the girls on break.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Winter Break**

Rachel jolts awake from a nightmare covered in sweat and trembling. She tries to calm herself not wanting to disturb the girl in her bed. She snuggles back into San and tries to control her breathing but she just can't. She looks as San's face then turns to look back at Quinn knowing if she wakes one she will wake them both. She looks past Quinn to the clock and sees that it is 3:15am and they have school in a few hours. She doesn't want to wake them but she promised that she would. She turns back to San, "San," she says lightly shaking her arm. "San."

San stirs tightening her arms around her opening her eyes. "Hmm, what's wrong querida?"

Rachel sighs melting into her. Just the sound of her voice is calming. "I had a bad dream and was having a hard time calming and going back to sleep." She says as she feels Quinn shifting behind her. "I promised to wake you if I couldn't, so I did."

Quinn leans up a little kissing the back of her head. "You ok sweetie? You're soaked." Quinn's voice calms her a little more, and her breathing is finally evening out.

San shifts realizing that they are all damp and goes to get up. "Thank you for waking us. Let me go get us some dry PJ's."

Rachel nods turning and burrows into Quinn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you guys wet. I woke up this way." She says with tears in her eyes.

Quinn tightens her hold on the tiny shivering girl. "Hey, no tears. It's ok honey, no harm done. We will just change and snuggle back in. Ok? You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't control your dreams sweetie. We don't mind, I promise."

Rachel sits up when San puts her hand on her back encouraging her to move. Quinn jumps off the bed grabbing her clothes from San changing quickly and heads out to the hall for a fresh set of sheet and blanket from the closet while San and Rachel get changed. When she gets back Rachel is in the bathroom washing her face, San has changed and is striping the bed. They work together to change the bed clothes.

When Rachel gets back in the room Quinn is already in the bed waiting for her. San is putting the dirty sheets and blanket in the laundry basket in the corner. Rachel rushes back on to bed and snuggles up to Quinn as San turns off the light and crawls back in with them.

San wraps herself around Rachel's back putting an arm around her and resting it on Quinn's waist. "Ok querida. Do you want to talk about it or just snuggle?"

Rachel burrow's in more. "There really isn't much to talk about. It's always the same dream. Or memory if I'm being technical. I just relive it all over again, but tonight it was a little different." She pauses. The girls don't say anything letting her gather her thoughts. "This time Mercedes and Finn were there. They were watching and laughing while he was hurting me."

She stops again trying not to get worked up and taking deep breaths before she continues. "I know logically that neither of them would have actually stood and just watched it happen. Finn is an overgrown Neanderthal but I don't think he is that cruel. Mercedes is just jealous and hates it when I get recognition for anything she doesn't. Part of that is my fault for always acting so entitled to getting the solos all the time, but…"

San cuts her off. "Hey, don't you make excuses for her. What she did after the competition was totally uncalled for. As far as the rest, I think you are entitled to the solos. You are the best singer we have. Could you go about it with a little more tact? Yes you could, but glee is everything to you and all you have had for a long time, so I can understand why you push so hard. Finn is a just a putz and not worth talking about, but he really scared you the day after everything happened and that's why you associate it with him. I think the stress of it all is just getting to you and transferring to your dreams. You just need some rest and time away from it all."

Quinn squeezes her tighter. "I think San is right, about everything she just said. I am so glad we have break for the next two weeks. Keeping you out of there for a while is sure to help."

Rachel lifts her head looking back and forth between them. "I forgot about that. Do you guys really think that's what this is?" They both nod. "I know all I am is my talent but I can try to dial it back a bit if you think it would help with the Gleeks accepting me more."

San sits up a bit. "Rachel" she says firmly but gently "look at me, and listen to me really well. I want you to really listen to me and take in all that I am going to say. Can you do that?" Rachel sits up a bit to look her in the eye and nods to her to continue. San gently grabs her face making sure she is looking into her eyes while she says what she needs to say. "You are so much more than your talent. Yes, you are an amazing singer, dancer, choreographer and gymnast. You are an amazing trainer, what you have done in just a week with the Cheerios is phenomenal. But you are so much more than that."

She paused taking a breath. "You are sweet, loyal, funny, caring, kind, helpful, smart and just about the best person I have ever had the privilege of knowing in my life. I am so glad that you have accepted my friendship and allowed me into your life. You find the best in people and I am so thankful to have you in my life." She is looking deeply into Rachel's eyes that are now swimming with unshed tears. "I am so sorry that I was ever a part of you ever thinking that you are lacking in any way."

Quinn takes a deep breath turning Rachel to her. "She is absolutely right Rachel. I love to hear you sing, you are amazing. But as I told Mr. Shue and the Gleeks today, I pray that I am half the person you are right now when I grow up. You amaze me Rachel. I am also so very sorry for ever part I played in you ever feeling less than who you truly are. My reasons for being a bitch to you are my own problem. They were never about who you are as a person. They were about who I am opposed who I was expected and raised to be. I was so confused about what I was doing and I took it out on you and I can never apologize enough or do enough to earn your forgiveness and trust. But I will try to do so for as long as you will allow me into your life. It is a privilege to be allowed to be a part of your life. You have always seen the best in us and we let you down. That stops now. We are going to start living up to who you see when you look at us." San nods at this.

Rachel's tears have started falling unabashedly down her face now. She takes a hand in each of hers. "You both have my forgiveness and my undying trust after all you have done for me these last two weeks. I have always wanted you both in my life and I feel privileged that you are now. You both mean so much to me I can't even put it into words. But this is the last time I want to hear apologizes from either of you. I want to move forward from all the bad things from before. I want to look to the future."

She leans forward and kisses them both on the cheek and leans back. "From this moment I promise to be honest and open with you if you promise the same. Can we do that please?" They both nod vigorously and lean in for a group hug. Rachel pulls back after a moment. "Now, I am going to go down and get a cold bottle of water, then we need to get some more rest before we need to get up for school. Thank you for helping me through my nightmare." She starts to get out of bed but they stop her.

San tells her, "Your welcome, anytime, but we are not going to school today. Coach text last night after you fell asleep and told us to keep you home today to get some rest with Figgins approval. It will not count against us on our attendance records. After yesterday with Mercedes and Shue they just want to give you a moment to be, and we agreed."

Rachel just looks shocked. "Are you sure. What about Cheerios practice?"

Quinn answers, "She said that Britt, Sam and Marsha could handle it and she would see us for practice on the Thursday after Christmas. We got a free pass for the day, so I say we veg out, have a movie marathon or something and just chill together today."

"Ok, I can't argue with any of that." She moves to get off the bed again. "I will be back. I'm going to get my water."

Once she is out of earshot San turns to Quinn. "You're in love with her too, aren't you?"

Quinn just looks down to her hands in her lap. "It doesn't matter. You guys look like your headed to a relationship with each other and I will not be the one to jeopardize that. I can handle it. We promised honesty to each other so I am being honest. I will not do anything that will cause either of you pain. Especially not her, I've done that enough."

"But Quinn…" San starts but Quinn cuts her off.

"No San." She says grabbing one of her hands. "I just want you both to be happy. I am ok with being your friend and supporting you both. I promise."

"But…" San starts again but is cut off by Rachel returning to the room with three bottles of water.

She hands one to each of the girls and opens her own. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asks oblivious of the tension between her two friends.

Quinn answers, "well I for one would like to lay back down for a while, it's only 4:46am and I would like to try and get a couple of hours sleep than we can get up make breakfast and figure out what to do with ourselves for the rest of the day."

San nods. "That sounds good to me." She says throwing her now empty bottle in the trash by the bed and lays down.

Rachel does the same. "Ok. That seems agreeable to me as well." She says as she lays down with her head on San's chest reaching behind her for Quinn. Quinn throws her bottle away as well and curls into Rachel's back holding San by the waist. Rachel sighs in contentment and they all settle and fall back to sleep within a few minutes.

They all sleep well and don't wake until after 10:00am. Quinn is the first to wake hearing her phone alert her to a text message. She untangles herself form the others and reaches over to retrieve her phone from the night stand. She sees that she has four new messages. The first two messages are from Puck and Britt checking in and making sure Rachel is ok. She sends a text back telling them that she is fine and they are just going to chill for the day.

The next message is from coach telling them that the new uniforms would be in by the end of the day and requesting their help to sort them and get them ready for the girls the Wednesday before the next practice. She texts back that she would definitely help and she would ask the other two when they woke if they were free to help too.

The next text was from her mother telling her that she was going to be visiting her sister in Cleveland for the holidays and would be going there right after her ladies weekend with her friend. She said she would see her on the 2nd of January, when she got back and that she transferred some extra money into her account to get her by for the next week and a half. She texts her back a simple Ok and have fun. She sighs as she puts her phone back on the nightstand.

When she goes to lay back down she sees Rachel and San watching her. Rachel reaches out and brings her arm back around them. "Everything ok Quinn?"

Quinn sighs again. "Yes just responding to some texts." She explains who all had text and what they wanted.

Rachel responds first to coach's request. "Well I am free Wednesday to help with the training gear."

San nods, "me too. Mom left last week for Colorado for her yearly ski trip so I am free for anything."

Quinn asks. "Rach can I stay here while she is gone?"

Rachel hugs her arm. "Of course you can. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are welcome here anytime you want whether she is home or not."

Quinn nods and buries her face in Rachel's hair squeezing San's side. "Thank you. I do need to run home for a few today. Get my car and pick up a few things."

San rubs her shoulder. "We can do that."

Rachel speaks next. "It's supposed to snow tonight so we need to run to the grocery store and stock up before the storm hits. Then what would you guys say to running to the tree farm on the outskirts of town and getting a little tree? I have tons of decorations in the attic and we can have our own Christmas celebration just the three of us."

Quinn and San beam smiles at her, then San looks at her confused. "Querida? I thought you were Jewish."

Rachel chuckles, "Daddy was Jewish, and dad Christian. I was raised celebrating both holidays but I practice Judaism. I always liked the decorations and music of Christmas. Dad loved the holiday and I loved the extra presents. We used to go on Christmas Eve to the mission to serve dinner to the homeless. We would help serve dinner than daddy and I would sing carols and hand out toys to the kids. I sent the money in to them already to buy the toys for the kids."

Quinn chuckled along with her. "That idea sounds great. Why don't we get up and get some food in us and then we can head out and run our errands and go get a tree. We also may have some time to hit the mall before it starts snowing if we hurry getting groceries. We have a SUV at home that I am allowed to drive when the weather is bad. It also has a luggage rack we can use to transport the tree. Then we have a vehicle that can get us around in the snow if it gets bad and we have a need to go out for anything." They both nod excitedly and they get up to start their day.

After they shower and dress for the day they head down stairs and get started on breakfast. While they are cooking Quinn's phone goes off notifying her of a text. She frowns at it and sends a reply. She get an answered text and sends an ok.

The girls look at her questioningly. "That was mom. She wanted to pick me up at school to have lunch with me before she leaves. I told her I had a free day and I was here and she said she was picking me up her in ten minutes. I will have her drop me at home so I can get the SUV and other things I need and I will come back as soon as I can. You can either go on and get the groceries and meet me back here or I can come get you when we are done."

Rach answers, "Why don't you just come get us when you are done so you can go to the store with us like we planned. We will be ok here until you get back." San nods her agreement.

Quinn is not happy about this interruption in their day. "I'm sorry guys. She does this crap sometimes."

San grabs and squeezes her hand. "Hey, it's fine. It's not a problem. We aren't on a schedule. We will just watch TV and wait for you or something. Don't sweat it Q."

She nods as her phone goes off again. "She's here." She says while kissing them both on the head. "I will be back as soon as I can," and with that she leaves.

Rachel and San finish cooking, eating and cleaning up and head to the living room to watch TV and wait for Quinn. After they are settled with Rachel curled into her side Santana turns her head to Rachel. "Hey Rach. Can I talk to you about something?"

At the serious tone Rachel sits up turning toward San to give the other girl her attention. "Of course. What's up?"

San takes a deep breath and begins. "I want to ask you a question but I want your honest answer. I won't be upset by your answer. I just need to know something."

Rachel just nods, "Ok, you can ask me anything. We promised each other complete honesty this morning."

San starts playing nervously with her hands. "We are moving in the direction of being in a relationship, aren't we? I know we've kissed and stuff and we are going slow but I just wanted to know if that's where we are headed."

Rachel smiles and takes her hands in her own. "I hope so. I want us to be headed there, if that's what you want too."

San gives a small smile. "It is. That's exactly where I want us to go. I just have another question. The answer won't change what I want with you, it's just important to me to know."

Rachel nods, "Ok, you can ask me anything."

San takes a deep breath, "Quinn. I want to know how you feel about Quinn. Do you feel the same for her that you do for me?" Rachel just stares at her for a moment then goes to answer but San cut her off. "Look, I won't be upset if you do. We have all been growing so close to each other I just wanted to know. It's really important."

Rachel looks into her eyes and can see that she is not upset just genuinely curious, so she answers honestly. "I do. I have always felt the same for both of you. I have been attracted to both of you. But San if we are together I will always be faithful to you. I am sure that the longer we are together our feeling will grow and no one else will matter."

San lets out a relieved breath. "I wasn't worried about that querida. I know that I could trust you to be faithful or I would never enter a relationship with you." She pauses collecting her thoughts. "I asked because I feel the same way for her."

Rachel looks a little fearful. "Oh. Well, if you would rather be with her I would unde…"

She starts to say but San cuts her off. "No carina, I want to be with you, but after talking to Quinn off and on these last two weeks I know she feels the same for us." She pauses and Rachel is just quiet letting her sort her thoughts. "Have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?"

Rachel nods her head starting to understand were this conversation is going. "Yes, it's where three or more people are all in a relationship together."

San continues. "Yes. Britt has four aunts that have been in a relationship together twenty years or so. When I was going through all my crap and trying to come to terms with my sexuality and attraction to you and Quinn I would have dreams about us having that kind of relationship. Not just sex but life stuff. Just being together cooking dinner or going out. I even had one dream where we were at the hospital after I gave birth to our son. All three of us being his moms. I was wondering if you would ever be willing to consider something like that." She trails off waiting for a reaction.

Rachel just stares off into space for a moment. She can see it, everything San described. She had had similar dreams herself. She looks back to San. "You would really be ok with a relationship like that? You would be ok with sharing each other like that?" She questions her wanting to make sure she understands exactly what she is wanting.

San shakes her head. "It's not sharing each other. It's all of us together just being together with each other. It's not me sharing you with her and she shares you with me and you sharing me with her. It's all of us just being us, kinda like we have been this last little while except we would all be free to kiss each other and just be together. Do you understand? I don't think I'm explaining this very well."

Rachel smiles, "I understand it sweetie. I've been around a polyamorous couple before. There were three in that relationship. I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page understanding it the same way. Is this what you want?"

San nods. "Yes, but only if you are 100% on board with it. I haven't said anything to Quinn about it. If it's not something you want too we never have to mention it again."

Rachel moves over to her and sits in her lap taking her face in her hands. "I have had the same dreams about us too. It is something I have wanted. I just never thought it would be an option. Hell I never thought I had a chance with either of you. But do you think it's something that Quinn would be open to?"

San nods pulling Rachel closer to her. "I thinks so. We have known Britt's aunts since we were eight. She has always said how cool what they had was. You can really tell just being around them how much they love each other. Is this really something you would want? You're not just saying that because you want me happy or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "San, angel, we said total honesty. That's what I am giving you. If it is something you want and Quinn wants, I am 100% on board with it." She leans in and kisses her softly. San kisses her back just as gently. They stay that way for few moments just enjoying the feel of the other before Rachel slowly disengages from the kiss. "But I don't want to wait any more. I want to be your girlfriend now. I won't be ready for complete intimacy for a while yet but that would have been true even before last week."

San nods enthusiastically. "I want that too. I want to be your girlfriend too, and I have no problem waiting for you to be ready. Contrary to popular belief, I have only been with one person before and it was at a party and I was drunk. Not at all romantic. So we're really going to do this? We are going to be together and ask Quinn to be with us too?"

Rachel hugs her close. "Yes we are. I want to be with you and with Quinn if she wants us. So if we are in agreement, yes we are really going to do this."

San hugs her back. "Yes we are in agreement. We are officially a couple. This is what I really want too."

Rachel pulls back slightly to look into her eyes, kissing her sweetly. "Ok. When do you want to talk to her?"

San thinks for a second. "Soon I think. I know if it were me and I had to see you with her without me it would break my heart. I didn't know for sure how she felt until this morning when we were talking to you after your bad dream. When you went for water I asked her out right if she had feelings for you. She said it didn't matter because she wanted us to be happy. That she could tell that we were moving toward being together and she would be ok as our friend."

Rachel let out a small gasp. "We need to do it today. I don't want to think of her hurting like that if we might be able to stop it if she wants to be with us." San nods her agreement as they hear the key in the door signaling Quinn's arrival.

As she comes in they can tell she is upset and mumbling to herself. She looks up seeing the girls on the couch and smiles sadly. Walking over to them she sits on the couch beside them.

Rachel gets up out of San's lap and sits on the other side of Quinn. "What's wrong sweetie?" she says rubbing Quinn's back while San take a hold of one of her hands.

Quinn leans over laying her head on San's shoulder taking Rachel hand in her unoccupied one. "Nothing really. My mother is just exasperating. She informed me that she would be taking off on the third after she gets back for another business trip and would probably be gone for almost a month. That will be the longest she has ever been gone at once. I told her I would be staying here while she was gone so I wouldn't be alone and she said that I shouldn't get too comfortable with being here and wear out my welcome." She pauses sitting back up and looking at Rachel. "You don't mind my staying that long do you? You would tell me if you didn't want me here, wouldn't you?"

Rachel pulled her into her arms. "Of course I don't mind, and I would tell you if I did mind. I promise, as far as I'm concerned the both of you could move in here with me and I would be happy."

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I don't like staying alone that long, and I would rather be here with you guys anyway." She pulls out of the hug and sits up. "So, are we ready to go shopping?"

Rach and San shared a look then answered together. "Yep." They all got their purses and headed to the door.

When they get outside Rachel and Santana just stop and stare at the SUV Quinn has brought from home. Santana recovers her shock first. "You said you had a SUV you didn't say it was a tank." She said incredulously. There in the driveway was a red 2008 Hummer.

Quinn chuckles at their reaction. "It isn't a tank. It was dads and he lost it in the divorce. Mom claimed she needed it to keep me safe in the winter. In reality she just wanted to take his toy." She giggles, "Ok let's go, times a wasting." They climb in and take off.

They spend almost two hours at the grocery store stocking up for the upcoming storm, then headed back to the house and unloaded all they bought putting it away. By the time they are heading out to the mall it is just after four in the afternoon.

Once they get to the mall and are parked Rachel looks to Quinn. "What did you need here anyway? You never said."

Quinn chuckles, "Rach, Christmas is in three days. How much time do you think we have to shop? I need to get you guys something awesome."

San laughs. "I thought it was obvious what we would do at the mall querida." She laughs some more as Rachel playfully slaps her arm.

Rachel just blushes, "I thought I was going to have to sneak off and find a way to be sneaky to get your presents. How are we going to do this if we are all together?" She asks.

Quinn giggles, "Well I figured you could go with San to shop for me and I would shop for the two of you. Then you could go with me to shop for San while she shops for us. There is no way we are all splitting up. Then I figured we could shop for Britt and Puck together. Once one of us finishes call the others and pick a place to meet and wait until the others finish to switch off." San nods her approval of the plan.

Rachel thinks for a moment. "That sound acceptable to me." With that they head into the mall.

Once inside Quinn goes off to shop for San and Rach. They head off in the other direction. Rachel knows what she wants to get Quinn already. "San I want to go to the Apple store. Quinn was talking about how she broke her laptop and I wanted to get her a new one."

San takes her hand. "Ok querida. That sounds like a good idea. She's been wanting the new MacBook. That thing is awesome."

"Yep that's what I heard you guys talking about when you were cooking dinner the other night." Rachel say's as they enter the store.

They look around for a few minutes until a sales associate came up to them. "Good afternoon ladies my name is Kristin, is there anything I can help you find?"

Rachel shakes her hand. "Yes thank you. We are looking for a 15" MacBook. Do you have any in stock?"

Kristin nods and motions for them to follow. "We do have them in stock. We actually have a bundle pack that comes with everything you need to get you started. A mouse, headphone, 14 different pieces of software, and the Apple TV."

Rachel beams a smile at her. "That sound perfect can you show it to us please?"

The associate nods and leads them over to the display. "Everything is right here." She then proceeds to explain all the features to them.

Once she has finished San asks her for a moment to discuss it with Rachel. When she leaves them San turns to Rach. "Hey what would you think of splitting this between us adding a carrying case and ITunes cards. Then we can go get a few other things somewhere else that she might like. This thing is going to be almost $3,000 after we add the protection and extras. This way she may not be as mad at us for spending so much if we give it to her together."

Rachel thinks about this for a moment. "Ok. That sound agreeable." She says as she calls the associate back over. "We will take one silver bundle with the 4 year protection, the red carrying case and a $100 ITunes card. If we could speed this up just a bit that would be amazing thank you. We still need to go to a few more shops before the mall closes."

Kristin nods smiling. "Of course ma'am. I will have you out of here as quickly as possible." She says as she grabs the bundle box and carrying case, heads to the register grabbing the ITunes card on the way. She rings them up and has them out of there in no time.

Rachel pulls out her phone and texts a message as they leave the store. She puts her phone back in her pocket then turns to San. "Where to next?"

San Thinks for a moment walking over and grabbing one of the rolling carts the mall has and puts their purchases in it. "How about the jewelry store? She loves jewelry." She says as Rachel grabs the hand not on the car and they head off.

They get to the jewelry store and look around the cases. They see a lot they think she would like but can't decide. Rachel wanders over to a display case with rings in it gasps and calls San over. "San come here and look at these." She says excitedly.

San walks over, "What is it carino?" she says looking in the case.

Rachel is bouncing a little in her excitement. "They are Irish Claddagh rings. The hands symbolize friendship, the heart love and the crown loyalty. When worn on the right hand with the point of the heart facing the body it symbolizes the promise of all three in a relationship."

San looks at them calling over a sales associate to look closer. "They are really pretty querida and I like what they symbolize."

Rachel takes her hand. "We should get three of them. Unless you think there's a real chance she will say no."

San thinks for a moment. "No. I really don't think she will, let's get them." The associate finally makes it to them looking at them questioningly. "We need three of these rings here." She says pointing at them. "We need one size 6, one a 7 and one a 7½. We also want Q R & S engraved into them."

The associate is slow to open the case. "Would you girls like to know how much they are first? They are very expensive rings and the engraving is more." He says snooty tone.

San is starting to get annoyed, "No, it really doesn't matter. These are what we want. Just ring them up and give me a total."

"Are you sure, it will be over a $1500 dollars." He says haughtily.

San is about to lose her temper. "You know what can I speak to your manager." He nods seaming to be glad to not have to talk to them.

A few moments later another man comes over. "Good afternoon, I am Trevor the manager here, what can I help you with today?"

San takes a deep breath as Rachel rubs a hand up and down her back. "I was trying to purchase three of these rings and your associate didn't seem to want to make a sale today. He asked if I was sure because they are expensive. I told him price didn't matter these are what we want to buy and he still gave me a hard time. Now, we need one size 6½, one a 7 and one a 7½. We also want Q R & S engraved into them." The manager immediately opened the case. "I also would like to know how long it will take to get them ready."

The manager is writing on an order form what she has asked for. "I am so sorry for the inconsiderateness you were put through. I would be happy to help you and will be giving you a 10% discount for your trouble. We do the engraving and sizing here in store. We could do the engravings now but with the holidays it will take until Wednesday to size them." He looks apologetic.

San leans into the case. "I tell you what, if you can have them ready within the next hour I will pay you an extra $200 tip for helping us out. I need them for Christmas."

He just stares at her for a second before recovering. "Of course. I will move them up the line and do them myself."

San nods, "Ring it up I will be back in an hour to pick them up." He rings them up double checks the sizes and engraving, hands them a slip and heads to the back to get started on them. Rach and San leave the store.

Rachel turns to San. "I love it when you get your HBIC on." She chuckles. "Was there anything else that you wanted to look at for her?"

San thinks for a moment. "Let's go get some of those vegan chocolates you got us hooked on and I think we are done." Rachel chuckles and nods.

They are at the candy store checking our when Quinn texts saying she is done. Rach texts back that they are too and tell her to meet them at the food court so they can get a drink. Once they meet up San says she wants to take the bags in the cart she has and put them to the car and asks Quinn for the keys. Quinn hand her the keys telling her to put them in the back seat that she put her purchases in the back trunk area. San salutes and heads out.

Once they are alone Quinn turns to Rachel. "Ok you. What was that text about combining a gift for San? What did you find?"

Rachel just smiles and starts walking. "I was here a while back and saw a bundle pack for a MacBook I was considering getting. When we walked by earlier I saw that they were on sale and I remembered that San said the other day that she wanted one. So I thought that maybe you would like to go in with me and buy it for her as a combined gift. That is unless you had something else in mind." Rachel had heard the girls talking about how they both really wanted the computer and she wanted them both to have one.

Quinn thinks for a minute. "That actually sounds perfect. I was having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to get her. This will be great, she really wanted that computer."

Rachel just smiles as they turn to enter the Apple store, "Ok then let's do it," She sees the associate she spoke to earlier making her way over to them. "Hey Quinn, can you go grab a $100 dollar ITunes card for San and I want to get two $50 ones for Puck and Britt to go with their other gifts we get them?"

Quinn nods smiling. "Sure sweetie. I'll be right back."

Quinn walks off just as Kristin gets there. Rachel holds her hand up until Quinn is out of earshot. "I know I was just here but I don't want her to know that. So if you could just give us the same explanation as you gave me before and act like you didn't already help me today that would be great." She say's as Quinn makes her way back. Kristin nods smiling.

Quinn comes up to her handing her the cards. "Here you go sweetheart."

Rachel smiles taking the cards, "Thank you. You got back just in time, the associate was just about to tell me the details of the bundles." Quinn nods and Kristin goes over all the details just like before.

When she's done Rach looks to Quinn who nods her agreement to the purchase and turns to Kristin. "Ok we will take a black bundle with 4 year protection plan, the black carrying case, and these cards. We are also in a bit of a hurry if we could go ahead and check out."

Quinn turns to her as they walk to the register. "Are you sure you want the black bundle? It had different software extras then the Silver."

Rachel just nods, "Yes. I think the software in the black bundle will be better. If not I can always come back and get the other software." She smile knowing that they can share they software from both bundles after they open them. That's why she got them different colors, so they could have 28 different options.

They get checked out and this time Quinn gets a cart as they leave the store. Rachel asking, "Where to next I'm sure we can find something else? What do you think?"

Quinn thinks for a moment. "Well there is always that vegan chocolate you got us addicted to."

Rachel laughs, her girls really do think alike. "That sound good. But let's try to think of something else too."

They walk toward the candy shop while they try to think of something else to get her. After they buy the chocolates Rachel looks to Quinn. "How about a necklace? The last time we were here we saw one she fell in love with."

Quinn smiles. "That sounds good. Let's go."

They head to the other jewelry store in the mall cause that where the necklace San was looking at the other day when they were here is. They get to the store and Rachel takes her straight to the case where it is, pointing it out to Quinn.

Quinn looks into the case. "Oh Rach that is gorgeous." It is an Open Hearts Necklace in gold with diamonds around it.

Rachel agrees, "Yes it is." She pauses motioning for the associate that they need help. "Hey why don't we get one for each of us? Something just for the three of us?"

Quinn's smile grows impossibly bigger. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

The associate comes up and Rachel asks pointing to what she wants. "Do you have three of these necklaces in stock?"

The associate looks at the necklace she is pointing to. "Yes we do."

Rachel claps excitedly. "Great, we will take three of them thank you."

The associate gets them the necklaces and checks them out. They head out of the store texting Santana. She is just finishing up. She had just picked up the rings. They agreed to meet her at the music store. They decide to go together and get Puck the guitar, case, amp, and stand he has been drooling over. They head to the electronics store and get Britt a Duck with headphones like she got Rachel for her birthday because she loved it so much, it's just a different color, and a new IPod with a durable case because she broke the screen on hers last week. They then head to the party store to get wrapping paper bows and gift card holders. Once they finished with all their shopping they head out and load up all their stuff. They head off back to the house to unload before they head out to get their tree and grab some dinner. So far it has been a wonderful day.

 **A/N: Ok that's it for now. Next tree shopping, decorating and the "talk". Will Quinn say yes? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and your continued support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Winter Break**

It was almost 8:00pm when they got back to the house. They took turns unloading their purchases and putting some in the guest room and some in Rachel's closet to hide, the rest for Puck and Britt and the wrapping paper they just put on the couch in Rachel's room.

Once they were done Rachel fell back on the bed. "Oh my god, I'm tired." The other girls sat next to her on the bed. She looked to the clock. "Ok. It's 8:05pm, if we leave now we can make it to the tree lot. That should give us time to pick a tree then call ahead for some Thai take out and be back before 10:00pm. We can leave the tree in the garage and put it up. We can decorate it tomorrow." She said rubbing both girls' on their backs.

San sighed. "Ok sounds like a plan. But tomorrow we sleep in then worry about getting the tree up." Quinn and Rachel nodded and they all got up and headed out again.

They arrived at the tree farm and headed to the smaller trees. As they inspected the trees Quinn looked around and spoke to the girls. "I don't think we need a big tree but if it's ok with you two I would like one that is at least 5ft tall. These littler ones don't look very full at all." San and Rach nodded and went to the next row of taller trees.

They all were inspected the trees then San called to them from down the row. "Hey girls, I think I found the one we need." She said pulling the tree out a little for them to see.

Quinn walked around the tree. "Yes, I think you're right. It's small but has lots of full branches to hang stuff on." She paused looking to the others. "What do you think Rachel?"

Rachel looked at the tree for a moment, "Yes, I think this tree is more than acceptable. Let's pay for it then go into the shop and see about some ornaments. I think I would like some new ones that we get together." The girls nod happily and San goes off to get the tree guy to pay and load up the tree.

When they are finished paying for the tree and a tree stand that they attach for the girls Quinn directs them to the SUV to load it. "It's the red hummer right there." She points to the only SUV in the parking lot. "It has a luggage rack." She levels her best HBIC glare at the man, "Do not scratch my Hummer or I will end you." The guy scurries off scared mumbling a 'yes ma'am' to her. Rachel and Santana just chuckle to themselves. Loving that she has the ability to scare the crap out of people outside of school too. After Quinn supervises the loading they head into the little shop.

Rachel is scurrying around like a kid in a candy store with the girls smiling indulgently following behind her. She picks up two, twelve count packages of oddly shaped, multi colored ornaments, every one different than the others. "I love these they are so pretty. What do you guys think?" She asks slightly bouncing in place.

They chuckle and San answers. "I like them too. We should get both packs. They are all different and unique." She looks to Quinn who is nodding her head in agreement.

Rachel beams a smile at them. "Ok great. Now let's go look at the specialty ornaments and pick some out. About four each I think and we should have enough for our tree." With this she heads in that direction. The girls chuckle again and follow the tiny excited diva.

They all end up picking out five more each. A set of music notes, a piano, pom-poms, a set of carolers, a wreath, old style wooden toy drums, top, and train. They also got an antique looking Santa, a reindeer, an ice skater, and a puppy with a Santa hat on. They found three gold ornaments, an angel, a star, and a koala bear that look surprisingly a lot like the ones on their bracelets. They agree on white light and San grabs three packages of them. Quinn also picks up some gold and red garland and white tree skirt that looked like snow. San found an electric train set and just had to have it saying she was going to put it around the tree skirt under the tree. Lastly Rachel found a beautiful gold light up star tree topper. They headed to the register and paid for their bounty and headed to the car. While they had been paying San had called in their order for food so they headed to pick it up. The snow was already starting to come down. They wanted to get in, unload and hunker down for the night.

Once at the house San and Quinn easily lifted the tree down and put it in the garage. Than they all grabbed bags of ornaments and food and headed in, locking up behind them.

As they entered the kitchen through the garage Rachel looks back over her shoulder to the girls. "Let's put the ornaments in the living room for now and come back in here and eat. I am famished." The girls agree and do as she suggested.

They sit down to eat and talk about their plans for the next day and plans for Sunday to go to the homeless shelter to serve dinner, sing and pass out toys to the kids. After they finish eating they clean up the take out mess and head up to change for bed. Rachel and San change quickly and sit on the bed to wait for Quinn. They want to talk to her now before they go to bed.

Quinn comes in and sees them sitting up in bed not lying down waiting like they usually are. "Hey, what's up? You guys are usually under the covers waiting when I get back." She stops standing beside the bed unsure of if she should get in or not.

Rachel looks up at her, playing with her fingers. "We wanted to talk to you for a minute." San nods

Quinn looks a little apprehensive. "Oookay, do I need to start packing my things or something?"

Rachel moves to kneel in front of her taking her hand. "Of course not. I told you earlier that I want you here." She moves back pulling Quinn on the bed with them. "We just wanted to talk to you." She nods and settles sitting in front of them Indian style.

San grabs one of her hand, "We wanted to tell you that we talked this afternoon while you were with your mom and we are now officially a couple." She says looking in to her eyes. Neither of them miss the crestfallen look that passes over her face for a moment before she schools her features.

She smiles brightly but it doesn't reach her eyes. "That's great you two. I'm happy for you. Did you want me to start sleeping in the other room or something?"

Rachel's eyes widen in panic for a different reason then the conversation they are having. She launches herself into Quinn's arms. "NO! You can't leave me. I need you both here with me. Please don't go, I need you." She says in a rush holding on to Quinn for dear life.

San is immediately right beside her holding them both and Quinn tightens her arms around her. "Hey, hey, I won't go sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to sleep in the guestroom. I'll stay with you, I promise." She says rubbing her back trying to calm her.

She breathes a sigh of relief deflating against her. "Ok… Ok… I'm sorry."

They all pull back sitting closer than before. Quinn cups her face. "It's ok. Just calm down a little and tell me what it is you wanted to talk about."

She takes a deep breath and looks to San for help. San rubs her back and turns to Quinn. "We were talking about what we wanted with our relationship and we decided…" She pauses taking a breath of her own trying to drum up the courage to just say it. She looks to Rachel and at her nod of encouragement turns back to Quinn. "We decided… we decided, we want you." She says letting out the breath she was holding.

Quinn just looks at her confused. "I don't think I understand. You have me, I'm right here."

Rachel sighs a little in frustration. Then smiles at her. "No sweetie. We want you to be a part of our relationship." She says holding her hand.

Quinn just looks gob smacked. Seeing this San rush to speak. "You know, like Britt's four aunts that we love so much. We want to be with you as your girlfriends. All of us together."

Quinn just looks back and forth between them for a second. "Are you serious? Do you realize what that would mean? Do you really want to share each other with _me?!_ "

Rachel squeezes her hand, "It's not us sharing each other with you. It's all of us working at a relationship together the three of us."

San nods vigorously. "Yea just like B's aunts. They have been together for more than twenty years. They raised six kids together and made a life together. A good life. That's what we are wanting to try and work for. All three of us together." San pauses for a moment to let her get her thoughts together. "If this is something that you don't want, it's ok. We just both have feelings for you and we thought maybe you would want to be with us. If you don't we can forget we ever had this conversation and continue on like we always have. We just needed to know if it was a possibility."

Quinn look from one to the other again finally recovering from the shock. "You two really want to do this. You both really want me with you." She says with a small smile.

Rachel smiles back. "Yes we do." She looks to San asking with her eyes if it's ok. San nods and Rachel leans toward Quinn gently brushing her lips softly against hers.

When she pulls back Quinn's smile is a little bigger. "Are you sure? You do realize what we will be putting ourselves through right? My mom will kick me out for sure, which is not that big of a deal considering you said I could move in here if that's still an option. We will have to deal with a lot more than just being gay. We are being gay with _two_ other women."

San leans forward and brushes her lips to Quinn's too. "Yes we are sure. My mom will probably do the same, but it's not like we are not all rich in our own rights and can't support ourselves and each other. The rest of the world can go to hell and kiss my ass. You guys are worth it to me to try."

Rachel leans into San beside her. "I feel the same way. If you want to wait a while before we tell anybody we can do that. This is new to all of us. There's no need to announce it to the world right away if we don't want to. But I want to try. I want to be with you both if you two will have me."

Quinn and San share a look and crush her in a bear hug. Quinn leaning back just enough to look her in the eyes. "Of course I want you," she looks to San, "both of you. We can figure the rest out. We have the next two week to really get to know each other better and see how we work as a unit." She leans back in taking Rachel's lips with her own in a slow deep kiss. Pulling back after a moment she leans to San and does the same. After they stop their kiss San and Rachel share a one as well. Pulling back from her Rachel squeals and hugs them both to her.

San leans back a bit. "So, it's official? We are all together? I have two girlfriends?" She looks between them.

Quinn smiles and kisses her chastely. "Yes!"

Rachel bounces excitedly. "Absolutely!"

San smirks puffing out her chest. "I always knew I was badass." She says smugly, causing them all fall into fit of laughter.

As their laughter dies down Rachel looks over to the clock. "It's getting late. We should really get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow and I don't know about you two but I am exhausted." She says crawling under the covers. San follows her under the covers and snuggles in with Rachel's head on her chest. Quinn gets up to turn out the light. Than walks back over to the bed to get in and turn out the lamp. As she crawls in Rachel reaches back. "Come on my koala Quinny bear. I need my snuggles." She say's as Quinn wraps her up from behind chuckling at the name. Rachel turns around just enough to kiss her softly, turns back to San to do the same, then lays her head on San's chest sighing in contentment snuggling in letting sleep take her. The other girls lean over her to kiss each other than lay back down and follow her to sleep.

The next morning Rachel wakes up refreshed and feeling better than she has in weeks. She has her girls, they are spending the holiday together, and she doesn't have to go to school for two whole weeks. She stretches and looks at the girls sleeping beside her. She smiles, they are dead to the world. She slowly detangles herself from them and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out she sees the girls have gravitated to each other and are wrapped up together. She smiles looking at them, they are so cute all snuggled up with each other. She looks to the clock seeing that it is after 8:30, grabs her robe and heads down to start breakfast.

She decides that her vegan breakfast bake and smoothies would be good this morning. She prepares the smoothies first getting them done and in the refrigerator to stay cold. Then she prepares the breakfast bake putting it into the oven. It needs an hour to cook. Once she rinses the prep-dishes and puts them in the dishwasher she decides to go ahead and start the baking for Christmas. She starts the cookie dough for her vegan sugar cookies. It needs to chill for a couple of hours before she can roll it out, cut it into shapes and bake them.

She is just finishing up the dough and is about to put it in the fridge when she feels arms around her. Recognizing her scent she leans back into her. "Good morning Quinn." She says.

Quinn nuzzles her nose into Rachel's neck. "Good morning sweetie. What are you doing up alone?" She says turning Rachel in her arms.

Rachel kisses her nose. "I woke up and thought I'd make my girlfriends breakfast this morning. Then after I put it in the oven I decided to start my Christmas cookie dough so it could chill in the fridge to be rolled out, cut, and baked later. When did you wake up?"

Quinn smiles, "not too long ago. I woke up and realized someone was missing. San woke almost as soon as I did. She's in the bathroom."

They stand there for a moment in each other's arms staring into the eyes in front of them. Quinn leans in and lays her lips on Rachel's in a slow, soft kiss. It's not enough for Rachel. She leans in further raising up adding pressure to Quinn's lips, then running her tongue along her bottom lip causing a low moan from Quinn's. She immediately opens her mouth to the seeking diva allowing her to deepen the kiss more, their tongues exploring.

As they are kissing Rachel feels another set of arms wrap around her from behind and lips on her neck. San suckles her pulse point for a moment then releases it, "is there room for one more over here?" She says as Rachel trails kisses down Quinn's neck.

Quinn moans again, "Only if it's you." She says leaning over and taking San's lips while Rachel is kissing her neck. She buries one hand in Rachel's hair and the other in Santana's. After a few moments they shift. San and Quinn stop kissing, Rachel turns her head to take San's lips with her own and Quinn latches on to Rachel's neck.

They continue for another minute until the oven buzzer breaks through Rachel's haze. "Ok. We need to stop or breakfast is going to burn." She say's breathily stealing one last little kiss from both before trying to extract herself from her girlfriends. They groan in protest but release her. She goes to the oven and removes the breakfast bake setting it on the counter. As she closes the oven door she turns back around to see Quinn leaning against the counter with San leaning against her. Her arms wrapped around San just watching her.

She walks over kissing first San then Quinn chastely. "Go set the table and quit distracting me. You look too good standing here together watching me. Breakfast is ready." She says as they chuckle and move to do what she has asked. She grabs some pot holders and places the breakfast bake on the table. She then grabs the cookie dough putting it in the fridge, retrieves the smoothies and returns to the table as the girls finish setting it and they all sit down to eat.

San takes a bite of the food and moan her appreciation. "Oh god querida, this is good."

Quinn nods swallowing her mouthful. "It is, you're going to have to teach me this one. What is the meat type stuff in it though?"

Rachel takes a drink. "Thank you. It is actually soy sausage and I will teach you next time I make it."

San takes another bite looking thoughtful. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Rachel look up from her food. "Well, we need to bring the tree in and figure out where we want it and decorate it. I want to get the pies and cookies for Christmas dinner finished today so I don't have to worry about them tomorrow." She pauses thinking. "We need to wrap presents and call Noah and Britt and see when they can come over to exchange gifts. When all of that is finished I want to go up to the media room and snuggle with you two watching some Christmas movies."

"That sounds about right for our to do list." Quinn says as she finishes her smoothie. "I like that last one, it's the best idea I think." San and Rachel nod smiling. "How about San and I get the tree in here and set up while you start the baking. We can get the lights and garland on it. and get it ready for decorations. That should give you some time. How much baking do you have to do?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. "I have the cookies that just need to be rolled out, cut and baked. Then I have the pumpkin pie I wanted, the chocolate for San, and the cherry for you. A couple hours of work." She says with a shrug.

"We can always start wrapping presents if you aren't ready when the tree is so we can all decorate together. We can also start the laundry." San says as she gets up to start clearing the dishes.

Rachel gets up to help her. "Yes, that sounds like a plan." Quinn nods and they go about cleaning up from breakfast so they can start their chores for the day.

After they finish the breakfast dishes San and Quinn head out to the garage and get the tree. They decided to put it in the living room by the fireplace. Rachel rolls out, cuts and lays out cookies on cookie sheets, getting them started in the oven. After they are all cut and waiting to go in she starts on the pies.

San and Quinn work on getting the lights on the tree after moving some of the furniture around and setting the tree where they had decided it looked best. When they finish Quinn headed in to the kitchen. Quinn decided she really wanted to pop and string some popcorn for the tree. While she popped it San went to get the laundry started and then joined her at the table to help string it while they all talked.

By the time the girls finished with the popcorn strings Rachel had finished the pies and was putting the last of the cookies in the oven. While Quinn cleaned up the popcorn mess, San helped Rachel reload the dishwasher with the baking prep-dishes, then Quinn goes to put the popcorn strings on the tree. Rachel takes the last cookies out of the oven and puts them out to cool. She and San head into the living room to help Quinn decorate their tree. Then Santana sets up the train around the tree.

Once the tree is done they start the fireplace and sit on the couch together with the overhead lights off just looking at the tree. San sitting against the arm rest, Rachel in her lap one arm wrapped around her. Quinn next to San with San's other arm around her and Rachel's legs in her lap holding her hand. They just sat and enjoyed the tree and each other for a while.

Rachel shifts looking at her girls. "It really turned out pretty didn't it?" She says.

San tightens her grip on both of them. "Yes it did, but I think it's time to get up and finish up the wrapping and switch out the laundry so we can settle down to watch movies sooner."

Quinn stands holding her hand out to help Rachel up off Santana. "Yep, let's get done. I'm looking forward to movie cuddle time."

Quinn and Rachel head upstairs to the guestroom to wrap Santana's gifts while she switches out the laundry. After they all finish with wrapping each other's gifts they sit together on Rachel's floor and wrap the presents for Puck and Britt. Santana texts them to see when they can come by.

 **Santana-Puck & Brittany: Hey guys we wanted to know when you would have time to come by and open Christmas presents with us. **

**Puck-Santana: I am leaving in the morning for my Granny Puckerman's house for Christmas, will be back Tuesday morning, can come any time after that.**

 **Brittany-Santana: goin in hr 2 Ant's house. Will b bk tues. cn com after.**

 **Santana-Puck & Brittany: Come around 4:00pm we will make dinner. Merry Christmas.**

 **Puck-Santana: Will do. See you then, have a good Christmas.**

 **Brittany-Santana: K c u thn. Happy Christmas.**

San shows the girls the texts "Ok, Christmas presents with our buddies on Tuesday."

Rachel leans into Quinn. "That sounds good. Let's take all these down and put them with the tree and I will make some homemade hot chocolate, grab some of the cookies I made and we can go watch Christmas movies."

Quinn kisses the side of her head. "Sounds good but let's change into PJ's before we head up to watch movies. That way if we fall asleep we will be comfy."

They head down loaded down with packages. Rachel opened the bundles and wrapped each item individually so they had more packages to open and wouldn't be suspicious of two large identical packages. She started arranging them under the tree while the other two went back up to get the rest. When that was finished Quinn grabbed her camera and took pictures of the tree with all the presents before they banked the fire for the night. They grabbed the cocoa and a tin of cookies Rachel made and headed up to change for bed than went to the media room. They picked out ten Christmas movies, loaded the ten disk DVD changer, and settled on the recliner couch together. They watched A Christmas Carol (Rachel's pick), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Santana's pick), and fell asleep during Polar Express (Quinn's pick). They were snuggled in with Christmas movies playing in back ground more content then any of them had been in a long time.

 **A/N: Ok hope you liked this Chapter. I just wanted some calm non-angst time for our girls just working and being together. More to come. Next up Christmas Eve at the mission, and I might get to Christmas morning with our girls.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Winter Break**

Christmas Eve morning Quinn woke before her girlfriends. She lay there still curled into Rachel with a hand on Santana's side. No matter how many times the three of them have slept in the same bed together they have gone to sleep and woke up the same way. She loves it. Never in a million years did she think she could have this. She had watched Rachel from afar for a long time scared of her feelings toward the girl. Fearing her parent's reaction. She is sure that her father would have cut her off or sent her to a camp to turn gay kids straight.

He can't do anything now. He already released her trust fund to her when her mother divorced him wanting to break all ties to his former life. She is 99.9% sure her mother will kick her out as soon as she finds out, but she can't bring herself to care. After her father left and released her trust to her, her mother not wanting to be out done did the same and still gives her money regularly. So no matter what happens with her mother she will be financially stable. Her mother is gone most of the time on business and is never around when she is home. But even if it weren't for San and Rach, she is still gay and it would have come out eventually. At least her girls would be there for her in the event that she is kicked out. They are worth the risk, they are worth everything.

She had been friends with San since they were ten. She fell for her so slowly she didn't even register that it was love and not friendship she felt until this summer when she finally came to terms with her sexuality. The kiss they shared this summer by the pond that Rachel came upon was an experimental kiss. She really wanted to kiss San so she said she wanted to see if it was the same as kissing a boy. It was so not like kissing a boy. It was so much better, but that could have just been because it was San. Kissing her and Rachel the day before had been amazing. She saw fireworks and the universe opening up. So, no matter what happened with her mom, she would be ok, she had her girls.

"You're thinking too loud." Rachel says chuckling as she shifted and turned toward her. She wrapped her arms around her and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Everything ok Q bear? What has you thinking so hard?" she says kissing her lips lightly.

Quinn just leans in and kisses her on the nose. "Everything is perfectly fine sweetie. I was just thinking about the changes that have happened over the last two days and weeks, and the changes still to come."

Rachel looks a little apprehensive. "Good thoughts I hope. You're not second guessing being with us are you?"

Quinn leans in again and kisses her deeply trying to leave no room for doubt. "Absolutely not. I want nothing more than to be with you and San." She pecks her lips again. "I was just thinking about my parents. My lack of a father, and what my mother's reaction is going to be when she finds out that I am gay, let alone that I have not one but two girlfriends. I know it will not go well, but I'm ok with that. It's not like I have her in my life now, and I have been so much happier in the last few week, despite what has been going on, being here with you and San. I wish you had never had to go through what you have, but I will not regret having you and San in my life or that your mine." Rachel just sighs and hugs her close. Neither realizing San has awoken too.

"I feel the same," San says as she wraps herself around Rachel's back hugging them both. "I hate what happened, I hate it so much, but I am glad that I am here with you both." She softly kisses Rachel's neck then Quinn's cheek.

Rachel turned her head toward San kissing her deeply. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't change a thing if it meant I wouldn't have you two." She turned back to Quinn and kissed her too. "We just start from here and move past all the bad."

Quinn leans back in and takes her lips again. This kiss gets heated quickly. San joining in kissing Rachel's neck and rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's side. Rachel moves to where she is laying on her back. As she finishes shifting San and Quinn lean over her to kiss each other. Rachel watches them for a moment loving the sight. She than leans forward attaching her lips to Quinn's neck, burying her hand in San's hair scratching her scalp lightly with her nails, causing a moan from both other girls. They detach from each other and lean down to Rachel. San taking her lips and Quinn taking her neck, than working their way down and up her jaw respectively, switching places. Quinn has a hand on Rachel's stomach where her shirt has ridden up rubbing circles. San is working her way a little lower toward her cleavage.

Somewhere in the back of Rachel's mind she realizes they need to slow down and stop or they are likely to go farther than any of them are ready for. Breaking the kiss leaning her forehead against Quinn's breathing heavily she guides San's head up to them with the hand that is in her hair. "We need to stop." She says still trying to catch her breath.

They speak at the same time looking equally horrified. "I am so sorry querida. I shouldn't have done that." and "Oh god sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Rachel quickly lays a hand on each of their faces. "No stop. That's not what I meant. Neither of you did anything wrong. Believe me I was thoroughly enjoying every second of this. So much so I didn't want to stop, but none of us are ready to go further. This between us is so new, I just think we need to take this slow. I need to finish getting over what happened. I don't want it to ever taint anything we share and if we went further now it would. But that's not going to stop me from kissing and making out with my girls." She says looking back and forth between them and kissing them each lightly.

They both let out a breath neither realized they were holding. San leans in nuzzling her neck. "Nothing will taint us carino. We won't let it, and I agree, nothing will go further than this until we are all already. But I love kissing you both."

Quinn nodded caressing Rachel's cheek. "I agree, no more than kissing until we all ok with it. We won't let anything taint us." She says kissing her softly leaning down to do the same to San.

They both shifted to lay their heads on Rachel's shoulders, just being together for a few moments while she runs her hands through their hair. After a bit Rachel speaks up. "As much as I love being the middle of this very wonderful sandwich. I need to get up and use the bathroom. Then we need to get dressed for the day and get some breakfast."

San is the first to move sighing her displeasure. "I would argue but I need to use the bathroom too and I am starving. We just snacked last night and didn't eat a full meal. I needs my eats."

Quinn slapped her on the ass as she crawled over them. "Yes I agree. Feed us woman it's your turn to cook." She says laughing with Rachel at the way San shakes her ass as she moves away from them and out the room.

San showers and changes quickly heading down to cook while Rachel and Quinn, after trips to the bathroom, straighten up the media room turning off the equipment they left on the night before, than showering and dressing for the day themselves. When they make it down stairs they find the table already set and San finishing up a mushroom, onion, tofu and soy sausage scramble. There is also fresh fruit and orange juice on the table. Rachel moves to the coffee pot and makes them all a cup and heads to the table to sit.

As they tuck in Quinn looks to Rachel. "We don't have to be to the mission until 3:00 right?" She asks

Rachel nods, "That right, that's when the other volunteer's will be there to start preparing the food and sorting toys for the kids."

Quinn looks over to the clock on the wall. "Well its only 9:15, I say we have a lazy day in front of the fireplace and our tree watching TV until it's time to go. I also picked up vegan marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. We can make s'mores later." She tells them excitedly.

San looks at her in awe, "You got stuff for s'mores? You do love us, you do." She say's as Rachel chuckles at her antics.

Quinn just smiles, "yea, lucky for you."

San just smiles, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Yes it is, and I like the sound of that plan." Rachel nods her agreement and they tuck in to finish their breakfast.

After they finish eating and cleaning the kitchen they head to the living room. They sit together on the couch cuddled under a blanket enjoying the fire watching Miracle on 34th Street when the doorbell rings. They all startle a little and look toward the front of the house.

The girls look to Rachel. "Are you expecting anyone querida?" San asks as Rachel gets up headed to the door.

She shakes her head. "No. I have no idea who would be out in this weather let alone coming here." She says as she enters the foyer.

Quinn and San look at each other for a second than get up to follow after their girl.

Rachel makes it to the door and opens it to find Finn standing on the other side looking sheepish. "Finn." It's almost a whisper.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to talk to you." He says.

At the sound of his voice Santana and Quinn are instantly in Rachel's personal space as she is backing up. Feeling them behind her she turns into Quinn as San moves forward and in front of them yelling at the boy. "What the hell are you doing here Hudson?"

Finn takes a step back confused as to why the other girls would be there. "I was headed to meet my mom at my grandma's house, she lives two streets over and I wanted to talk to Rachel. Not that it's any of your business." He snaps back at her causing Rachel to jump at the tone in his voice and Quinn to tighten her hold on her girl.

San sees this and it angers her more. "It's my business because I am welcome here and you are not. You need to leave."

He just seems to be getting angrier. "You do not have the right to tell me to leave." He says with his hands fisted at his thighs. Quinn gets her phone out of her pocket texting Matt cause she knows he lives a block away and Mike is spending the holiday with his family, hoping he is home and not at a family thing elsewhere. Finn doesn't notice. She also fires off a text to Finns mom. She had given Rachel her number after the incident with Finn in case she needed anything. Quinn and San had both put the number in their phones.

San steps slightly to the side so he can see the other girls. "Do you see her?" she says pointing to Rachel. "Does it look like you are welcome here or that she wants to talk to you? Your scaring her you idiot."

He calms slightly. "I wouldn't be if you would just let me talk to her. I want to apologize. I just want to start over with her and try again at a relationship."

San and Quinn both growl at this. San talks through clenched teeth. "That is not going to happen Finn. You need to leave her alone." About that time a snowmobile comes flying into the front yard with Matt and Mike on it.

Finn is visibly turning red. "You can't talk for her. You don't know that."

San is not thinking when she yells back. "Yes I do because she is gay. She is my girlfriend and will never be dating you. Now back the fuck off and leave before I call the cops."

Finn sees red and goes to lunge at her just as Matt and Mike make it onto the porch and grab him. Matt yells at him, "What the hell Finn? What do you think you are doing? Why are you even here?" It is taking all the two boys have to hold him back. San has moved over to the other girls standing directly in front of them Rachel clutching the back of her shirt.

As the boys hold him back and try to get him out of the doorway Carol Hudson pulls up out front jumping out of her car running the best she can through the snow. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yells as she makes it to the steps. He instantly deflates and stops trying to get out of the other boys hold. She makes it to him pushing him back out of the door with the boys still attached. She looks to the girls. "Are you girls ok?" she sees that Rachel is shaking, burrowed into Quinn as Santana stands guard in front of them. "Did he hurt you Rachel?"

Rachel looks up just enough to look in her eyes as San steps back to put an arm around them. "No ma'am, but if the boys hadn't showed up when they did he would have hurt Santana. They caught him mid-air. She told him I never wanted to date him because I am gay and he lost it and lunged at her. He showed up wanting to talk and got mad when he was asked to leave and kept yelling at us."

Carol gasps at this, "Rachel I am so sorry he showed up here like this. He will be grounded and his keys and truck taken away from him."

Rachel nods, "Ok, but if he comes near me, Santana, or Quinn again I will be filing a protection order through the police department. I don't want to talk to him and I definitely don't ever want to date him. He scares me and I want him to leave me alone. Please keep him away from us."

Carol shakes her head in disgust at her son. "I am so sorry for his actions. He will be lucky to be allowed out of the house for anything but school when he is allowed back." She turns to Finn who is looking at his shoes. "No sports, you will be quitting football and basketball. No glee either, she will not have to worry about you there. I will be talking to Mr. Figgins, Mr. Shuster, and Miss Sylvester again to inform them of what you did today. You will stay away from Rachel and these girls or I will be shipping you off to Military School immediately. You will not leave the house except to attend church and go to your anger management classes, and I will be taking you to those. You will not be driving anywhere once we get home your keys are mine. Do I make myself clear?"

He looks at her in shock. "But mom?"

She was in his face in a second. "Don't you but mom me. You are out of control and you will fix yourself or I will fix you for you." She turns back to Rachel. "I am assuming your fathers are not home since they are not out here with us. So can I have their numbers so I can call them and assure them that I will be handling this boy?"

Rachel flinched and the girls tightened their hold. She steps away from them motioning toward the living room. "May I speak with you privately please? I don't want him hearing."

Carol nodded. "Of course." She looks back to the boys. "Would you mind keeping a hold on him while I talk to Rachel?" Both boys nod saying yes ma'am, and she followed Rachel into the other room leaving the five other teens in the foyer.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Mrs. Hudson, my fathers don't live here. My daddy died almost two years ago and my dad left me with my aunt signing away his rights after that happened. She then kicked me out when she couldn't get to my daddy's money through me. I am an emancipated minor. I live here alone and do not want Finn or anyone knowing that just yet as it is a danger for me to live alone but I have no choice in the matter. Quinn and San stay here often but I don't want this advertised. I just wanted you to be aware of this. If I had been alone when he got here I couldn't have defended myself and that scares me more than you can ever realize."

Carol just stares at her in shock. "Oh Rachel, I am so sorry for all you have been through. I will keep your secret and keep him away from you. If you need anything, anything at all you call me. I have you in my phone under a different name so he will not know it is you. He never has my phone anyway. I mean that, if you need anything call me." She says hugging her.

Rachel pulls back. "Thank you, I will. I just want to get on with my life and not have to worry about him."

Carol nods, "Well, let me get him out of here. He will not be bothering you again."

They go back out into the foyer, Rachel immediately moving into Santana's arms with Quinn rubbing her back. Carol walks out with Finn following. The boys stand there watching Finn leave, not turning back until his truck is out of sight.

Matt looks at the girls curiously for a moment. "So, you girls are dating?" he asked to San and Rach.

Rachel looks up out of San's neck. "Yes we are, but we would appreciate it if you could keep that to yourselves for the time being. We aren't ready to come out yet."

Both boys nod their agreement and Mike looks her in the eye. "We will keep your secret. It's no one's business anyway. As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

Rachel smiles at them. "Thank you, and thank you for coming so quickly when Quinn texted you. I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't got here when you did." She says moving forward and kissing both boys on the cheek.

She moves back to San and she pulls her back in to her. "Yes thanks guys, we really appreciate it. I'm a badass but he's a giant and I was too worried about Rachel and Quinn." She says pulling Quinn in too.

Matt just shakes his head holding up a hand. "It's not a problem, anytime. I mean that Rach, you have my number, use it if you need to. I will be here as quick as I can." He says walking over to hug the three girl pretzel. Mike does the same. "We should get headed back to mine. What are you guys up to tonight?"

Rachel smiles, "We are going to the mission to feed the homeless, pass out toys to the kids and sing carols." She says as the other girls nod.

Matt and Mike look surprised, "Really?" they say together.

San smirks, "Yep, that's how we roll. Those little fuckers need food, music and a new toy." She says causing everyone to laugh.

Rachel recovers first. "Yes, I have done it every year since I was eight. My daddy wanted me to appreciate everything we had and not take it for granted."

Matt looks impressed. "Text me a time and place and if mom will let us out we will come and help." Mike nods his agreement.

Rachel claps excitedly. "Of course." She says grabbing Quinn's phone out of her hand and texting the information to Matt. "We can use all the help we can get. Usually there aren't enough people to help and it take twice as long as it should."

Matt just smiles at her enthusiasm. "Well we will be there with bell on and even help back you up when you sing. Besides everyone should hear a voice of an angel on Christmas Eve, me included." He chuckles as she blushes at the compliment. "But we do need to go now before mom freaks that we are gone too long. We were only supposed to be out with the snowmobile for about an hour." They all say their goodbyes and Rachel closes the door as the boys leave.

She turns to the girls and is back in their arms in an instant. "I think I can go the rest of the school year without that kind of stress happening again." She sighs against San's shoulder. "I'm sorry I froze and hid while he was here. I should have told him myself to leave."

San lifts her face to look at her. "Hey, don't do that. You had every right to be scared of that asshat. Hell he scared me for a minute when I thought he might get past me."

Quinn turned her face toward her. "You don't have to apologize for needing us. We wouldn't have it any other way. Just like we need you. OK?"

"Ok," she says leaning over kissing her softly, turning back to do the same to San. "Now let's go finish our movie that was so rudely interrupted before we need to get ready to head to the mission." They nod and head back in and snuggling up to finish their movie, San and Quinn holding Rachel between them.

At 2:30 they head out to the mission. Once they get there they are put to work doing the prep work for the food while some of the other ladies there do the cooking. They are then taken to the toys that still need to be wrapped for the children. Once they finish with that it is getting closer to time for people to start arriving and Rachel seeks out the guy in charge, San and Quinn following behind.

She finds the guy that helps him. "Hello Mr. Cline, I was wondering if you could tell me where Rabbi Richard is. I needed to ask him a question."

Mr. Cline smiles at her but it doesn't reach his eyes. "He had a last minute errand to run but I may be able to answer it."

"Well, he is usually in charge of the money and I was just wondering how much was left over this year and put into Walmart gift cards for the families."

Mr. Cline sits in the chair behind the desk no longer looking at the girls. "Well I was actually in charge of the purchasing this year as Richard had some other thing going on. I decided that we would need to keep the extra money at the mission to go toward the everyday soup kitchen we run to make sure we had enough food for the homeless for a while." He says while he shuffles papers around.

Rachel is livid. "Mr. Cline, I don't know if you know this or not but my family has been doing this for seven years. Every year we make sure that the families get that extra much needed money to help them out."

Mr. Cline looks up at her. "I really don't see how this is any of your concern Rachel. The money is given by your father for the mission to see fit as to its use."

San is ready to fly over the desk at him but Rachel puts a calming hand on her arm. "Actually Mr. Cline, my daddy passed away almost two years ago and the money that has been given to the mission the last two years have been given by me. It was my daddy's wish that the extra money be given to the families and that has always been the arrangement. Not to mention the fact that a monthly allotment is given to the mission to help with the daily soup kitchen, also provided by me. Now if I cannot trust that the money that I give is going to be used in the way it was intended I can start giving less money every year at Christmas and purchase the gift cards myself." She say's passionately trying to reign in her temper. Neither of them noticing someone else entering the office.

"That will not be necessary Rachel" Rabbi Richard says from behind her, Mr. Clines eyes going wide at being caught going against his wishes. "I will be taking care of it myself from now on. I am so sorry that this insensitive fool has gone against your wishes and has insulted you."

Rachel perks up at his voice. "Thank you Rabbi, do we have time for someone to run to Walmart and get the gift cards?"

The Rabbi just looks at the other man, "No worries Rachel, Mr. Cline was just heading out to do so now, and the amount this year is $295 per family."

Rachel nods with a small smirk on her face. "How many families this year?" She asks.

He just smiles sadly, "We are anticipating thirty-five families this year."

Rachel nods digging in her purse, "I will make up the difference so it can be an even $300." She says handing him $175.

He just smiles shaking his head. "Ok, Rachel." He say's handing the money to Mr. Cline. "Go ahead and run to Walmart and get the cards, but hurry people will be arriving soon. And don't ever let me hear of you talking to another volunteer that way again. She is one of our biggest supporters, without her generosity we couldn't do half of what we do every year. Now go." He says sternly, turning back to Rachel and the girls. "Now ladies, I think it's time to get ready for our Christmas guests." He says leading them out of the room.

San looks to Rachel as they walk. "Querida? If this is a Jewish mission why are they serving for Christmas?" She asks, Quinn looking curious as well.

"The mission serves all families in Lima, not just the Jewish ones. They have a dinner on the last day of Hanukah as well. They do this for all major holidays minus the toys of course. The kids don't understand the differences in the holidays so they just don't point them out. Everyone is welcome here. They don't focus on the religion they focus on the people's needs." She says as they walk back into the kitchen.

They stop short at what they see. Sue Sylvester in an apron behind the serving line along with all the Gleeks minus Mercedes because they didn't invite her, Puck and Britt because they were out of town. They walk up to coach. Rachel speaks first. "Merry Christmas coach, this is a first, I have never seen you here before."

Sue just chuckles, "Well that's because I have never been here before. My sister is sick and not feeling up to company. As I usually spend the holidays with her I was left with nothing to do. Brittany sent me a text after Mike sent her one telling me you would be here tonight and why, so I figure I would come and help out."

Rachel just smiles and looks to the Gleeks. Kurt turns to her. "Yea, Matt text and told us you might need some extra hands and voices tonight so here we are." Rachel clapped and bounced in place excitedly while San and Quinn just watched her, smiling indulgently, happy that she was so happy. Especially after this afternoon. They were all put to work and soon the place was filled with families ready to eat and be entertained. After the food was all served Rachel, her girls and the Gleeks went to set up the music.

While they were setting up they heard then saw a little boy pulling his mother toward them. "Look mommy it's the nice lady with the angel voice." He said as he stopped in front of Rachel. "Hello, are you going to sing for me again? You sing really pretty." He said to her shyly.

She knelt down in front of him. "Yes I am. What's your name?"

The little boy smiled looking down. "Todd."

Rachel just chuckled. "Well Todd. Is there a special song you would like to hear tonight?"

He looked up. "Can you sing Rudolph again?"

She beamed at him. "Of course I will, just for you."

His smile lit up the room as he hugged her and pulled his mother back to their seats to get ready to watch the show. The rest of the glee club just smiled at her in awe. San turned her to look at her. "Do you sing here often?"

Rachel just smiled shyly. "Whenever I volunteer and they ask me to, but he was here last year. Not all of these families are homeless. Some are just really poor and this way they get a good meal and a present for their children."

San hugged her and Quinn joined in, "You just amaze me Rachel Barbara Berry." Quinn says, all the Gleeks just watching on.

They sang about ten carols including Rudolph together. Than Rachel gave a solo rendition of O' Holy Night that was so breathtakingly beautiful that it left anyone over the age of ten with tears in their eyes. They then acted as elves handing out presents to all the children and the Rabbi made Rachel hand out the gift cards to the parents. All of them hugging her and thanking her and the other kids for a wonderful evening.

After they helped clean up they headed home. Once the girls were home, changed, and in bed they snuggled in to each other and fell asleep thinking about the wonderful evening they just had and looking forward to Christmas together the next day.

 **A/N: Ok another chapter down. Sorry to bring Finn into their happy bubble but that's where it went to while I was typing. Next Christmas day and Christmas with Puck and Britt the following day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all the wonderful reader I have who are following me in my journey with the girls. You guys are amazing and truly keep me writing. I was very apprehensive when I started writing this story and posted my first chapter, but the outpouring of support, reviews and PM's I have received have surprised me and left me overjoyed. Thank you so much for your support. And a special thanks to my family for putting up with my ramblings about my story. My love and appreciation to you all, Jen**

 **Also sorry I didn't post yesterday. I burned my hand cooking the night before and it was uncomfortable to type so I let it rest for a day. It's still tender but I wanted to finish up Christmas with our girls. What can I say I'm a glutton, so here it is. Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Winter Break: Christmas day**

Christmas morning found the girls once again wrapped up in each other only this time San was the first to stir. She smiles softly at the feel of Rachel's head on her chest. She opened her eyes and almost laughs when she sees that Quinn has shifted a bit and is laying with her body almost on top of Rachel's midsection with her head on San's side, arm wrapped around them. She softly kisses Rachel's forehead nudging her trying to wake her without her moving Quinn. Rachel moves her head waking up and looks into Santana's eyes smiling.

San kisses her lips softly and nods toward Quinn "look at our bear." She whispers.

Rachel looks down and is not able to stop the laugh that bubbles in her chest causing Santana to laugh as well. "Oh my god, she is a koala." She whispers back trying not to wake her but it is too late the shaking of their bodies has jolted her enough to wake her.

She turns her head but otherwise doesn't move. "What's so funny?" She asks yawning.

This causes them to laugh more. San motioning with her hand to their bodies. "We were just figuring out that Britt was right, you really are a koala bear." She says with another chuckle as Quinn looks down at her position on her girlfriends smiling sheepishly.

Rachel runs a hand through her hair, "and we love it." She says with a giggle.

Quinn just shrugs, "What can I say you guys are comfy to sleep on." She snuggles in a little more before shifting and crawling over them to lay next to Santana, unknowingly brushing her thigh against San's center on her way over causing her to groan.

Rachel laughs at her antics. "Ohhh, a Santana sandwich this morning. I think I find this more than acceptable." She says as she latches her lips to the neck in front of her.

Quinn quickly catching on to where this is headed takes the other side of her neck suckling lightly to her pulse point. Rachel is a little more aggressive with her sucking and the contrast between the two is heating Santana up fast. She buries her hands in their hair and holds on for the ride. Rachel works her way up to her lips and kisses her deeply while running her hand up Quinn's side and back to kneed at the muscles in her upper back. Quinn starts sucking harder than laying open mouth kisses across her chest that is exposed working her way to Rachel neck.

Rachel disengages from the kiss to take Quinn's lips as San latches on to Quinn's neck as the girls kiss above her. She works her way up and across her jaw pausing where the girl's lips meet running her tongue along where their lips meet causing a moan from both girls. Then she works her way across and down Rachel's jaw and neck. Quinn moves her hand to cup Rachel's face but brushes Santana's breast in the process causing her to sink her teeth into Rachel's neck and groan loudly. This causes a gasp for Rachel followed by a moan and she redoubles her efforts into kissing her blonde girlfriend while her brunette one is wreaking havoc on her neck and upper chest.

She pulls away from the kiss to pull Santana's up and kisses her wildly while Quinn takes the opportunity to ravish San's upper chest and neck again until San pulls away from Rachel's lips to take hers and Rachel takes up where she left off. They keep at this for a while more before San start's feeling the tingles in the pit of her stomach telling her the oncoming orgasm is close. Both girls are rocking against her and she is in heaven, but they need to stop. She tries to slow the kiss and calm herself enough to stop them and slow down but at that moment Rachel's teeth graze the upper part of her breast before she started suckling and she explodes.

She pulls her mouth away from Quinn with a loud moan and her body convulses with her orgasm. The girls are kissing her face softly and rubbing her stomach as she comes down from ecstasy. They are all aware of what just happened. They had all pleasure themselves thinking about the other two at one point in time or another and know what an orgasm looks like. Panting they lay there with Quinn and Rachel's forehead against San's temples trying to calm themselves.

San blushes deeply, "I am so sorry. I tried to stop it but it came on so quickly I couldn't help it." She says turning her head to bury it in Quinn's neck embarrassed that she orgasmed with them not even touch her lower than her upper chest.

Quinn lifted her face to make her look at her. "Hey, don't do that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. That was amazing to watch." She said kissing her lightly.

Rachel turns her head toward her after Quinn kisses her. "It really was. A few more minutes and I would have been joining you. It's ok." She kisses her softly as well.

San sighs feeling a little better about it and smirks at Rachel's comment. "Well, we can see if we can get you there if you want." She says with a wink pulling both girls closer playfully.

Rachel laughs. "I think we should pause there and revisit that thought later." She kisses her lovingly turning to Quinn to do the same then watches as her girls share a loving kiss with each other.

When they pull away from the kiss Santana stretches her body with her arms over head. "Best. Christmas. Present. Ever." She says causing her girls to fall into a fit of giggles.

Rachel recovers first. "Ok. How about we head downstairs and get some breakfast." She says as she gets out of bed. Looking over her shoulder she winks at the girls, "and I know a few girls that have been very good girls this Christmas and deserve the presents that Santa has brought to them." She says in a husky tone, stifling a giggle at the looks of lust in the girls' eye, she saunters out of the room with a slight swing in her hips.

The other girls look at each other for a second before scrambling off the bed and chasing after their tiny diva. They catch up to her on the stairs lifting her together and tickle her as they make their way to the kitchen with her squeals of laughter and demanding to be put down the whole way. They put her down when they made it to the refrigerator. She slaps them both playfully on the arm and starts pulling out things for start making breakfast still chuckling.

After they have finished preparing their meal they sit down together, eat and taking about their plans for the rest of the week. Tuesday they have presents with Britt and Puck. Wednesday they are going to the school to help coach with the new uniforms. Thursday, Friday and Saturday they have Cheerios practice. They decide not to plan anything else and play the rest of break that they have free by ear. They have more Cheerios practice the following week but other than that they are free to just be.

After they finish breakfast they head into the living room. They separated out the presents and settled together on the floor. Quinn pulling out her ever present camera so they could take pictures of each other opening gifts.

Rachel handed both girls the main gift that she had chosen, "I know that these are combined gifts, one from San and I to you Quinn and one from Quinn and I to you Santana, but I would like you to open them at the same time please." She said bouncing a little in place.

San and Quinn looked at each other quizzically but did as they were asked. When each saw what they opened they both looked at the other's gift to make sure they weren't miss tagged.

San looked up at Rachel. "Querida? I… when… I don't understand." She said confused. Quinn just looked at them both trying to figure it out.

Rachel just chuckled at their expressions. "Well obviously I wanted you both to have the computers you wanted. I was just sneaky about it. I heard you talking to each other about wanting these computers. You both seemed so excited about it. It didn't take much to talk you into getting them for each other." Both girl's faces lit up with huge grins rushing to lean forward and hug her then one another, thanking each other for the amazing gift.

San set her gift aside and pushed the biggest gift that was in front of Rachel closer to her. "Open this one first it's from both of us." She said smiling. Quinn just nodded he agreement sitting forward excitedly.

Rachel tore through the wrapping paper and gasped when she realized what it was. "Oh my goodness. How did you know I wanted this?" She said tilting the large box toward them. It was a Presonus StudioLive 32.4.2 digital mixing console.

Quinn just smiled. "Well, when Britt and I were using the studio during practice for the duet competition I noticed that the controls on the one you had were sticking and some of the knobs didn't turn anymore. It's was so outdated and not working properly. I saw the magazine that you had on the table in there that was open to the page this model was on with a gold star sticker on it. So I talked to San and we decided to get it for you. We were texting while at the mall to agree on your presents." She said as San just nodded along happily.

Rachel pulled them both in for a kiss "Thank you. I was planning on replacing that old thing but I just never got around to it. Thank you so much." She said kissing them again.

They then took turns with the other presents. Rachel had set aside the jewelry they had picked out for last. Quinn and San each opened up some of their software, music mixing software and a photo shop program. Then waited for Rachel to open her next gift. Quinn handed her the one they wanted her to open next.

Rachel opened the package and just looked at them stunned. "You got me an IPad? This is too much. The mixer was enough."

San took her hand. "We wanted you to have it to download and mix your music. The IPod is too hard to navigate on, the screen is too small. It will work perfectly with your new mixer. You're always complaining that the IPod hurts your eyes, and you can't get the apps from the apple store you like on your laptop."

Quinn just nodded. "We didn't get you a new laptop like the one you got us because your laptop is awesome. So we figured the IPad was the way to go."

Rachel smiled brightly at the girl's thoughtfulness. "Thank you angel." She said kissing San on her nose then leaned over to do the same to Quinn. "Thank you Q bear."

The girls continues to take turns opening gifts. San and Quinn opened all of their software and accessories for their MacBook's, ITunes Cards, and their bags of chocolates. Rachel received an IPad stand attachment for her mixer, an ITunes card, two new speakers with stands, two mounting speakers, four new microphones and her own bag of chocolates.

After she finished opening the last of her accessories she looked to the girls. "Girls, I truly appreciate all of this, but didn't you go a little over board? I don't deserve all this. It's too much."

San pulled her into her lap. "It's not possible. It's not too much and you are worth every bit of it." She said squeezing her tightly.

Quinn scooted close wrapping her arms around both of them. "Besides, all but the IPad and stand for it we got in a bundle type package. Just like our computers. We got an awesome deal. But it doesn't matter the cost baby. We wanted to get it for you, so please just be ok with it and enjoy all your new toys." She lays a kiss on her cheek.

Rachel just smiled a teary smile, not having anyone care this much about her in a long time. "Ok, I will. Thank you both so much." She burrowed into their embrace for a moment more before moving back over to the tree to retrieve the last two gifts. She handed the one for San to her first.

San opened the wrapping and saw three jewelry boxes. She opened one of them and gasped. "Oh my god. I love it. We saw these that time we went to the mall for Quinn's hair products and stuff." She said taking the necklace out of the box. She turned to Quinn who was sitting the closest. "Can you?" she handed it to her moving her hair. After Quinn clasped it for her she opened one of the other boxes finding an identical necklace. Confused she opened the other to find the same. She looked to the girls. "Um…?"

Rachel chuckled taking one of the boxes. "These are actually for us. They are from the open hearts collection and I figured since we have opened our hearts to each other that it was only fitting that we all had one to show that." She said as she put the necklace on Quinn.

San just beamed as she took the last one and put it on Rachel laying a gentle kiss on her neck. "Thank you, their awesome and I love that we all have one." She reached over and took the last present from beside Rachel and handed it to Quinn. "Last present."

Quinn opened the wrapping and like San found three jewelry boxes only smaller. She opened the one that had a Q sticker on the lid, her hand flying to cover her mouth when she saw what was inside. "Oh… do you know what this type of ring symbolizes?" she asked looking at her girls.

Rachel just smiled. "Of course."

Quinn was stunned. "But, you bought these before you even asked me to be your girlfriend." She just kept looking between them and the ring.

San took her hand and kissed it. "We know. I was about 99.999999% sure that you would accept us wanting you. Rachel found them at one of the jewelry stores and explained the meaning to me and we just had to get them. Open the others." Quinn did and saw two more identical to the first. San took the one that was sized for Rachel's out of its box and handed it to Quinn. "Look at the inside of the band." She did so and found the inscription Q R & S on the band. Tears filled her eyes. She leaned over placing the ring, on the proper hand with the proper direction of the heart, on Rachel. Rachel picked up Santana's and slid it on her finger copying Quinn. San doing the same for Quinn.

Rachel took their hands with the rings and placed them by hers. "There. It's official. We belong to each other." They all had tears in their eyes as they came together in a group hug, then kissing each other deeply to seal the deal, hugging again.

They cleaned all the paper and trash. Quinn looked through the pictures they took and decided to set up her tripod so they could get a picture of the three of them together by the tree.

She got several shots of them in various poses. San pulled out a box that she had hidden behind the tree looking at Quinn. "I'm glad we took picture together cause I got something for us." She pulled out a frame handing it to them to look at. It was silver and had engraved on the top 'Our First Christmas'. Her girls just beamed at her. "I figured we should have one, and since I plan on spending many more with you, the first should be documented." She then reached in the box pulling out a small silver picture frame ornament that said the same. It had a Polaroid photo the Rabbi had taken the night before cut to fit in it, "and this is for our tree." She said handing it to them as well.

They both lunged at her hugging and kissing her then Rachel took the ornament and put it in the middle toward the top of the tree so it could be easily seen. She walked back over to them putting an arm around San. "They are beautiful angel. Thank you." She kissed her again then looked over to Quinn. "Can you print one later today or tomorrow for our frame? I have a photo printer."

Quinn just smiled, "Of course. I would like to see it out for a while before we take the decorations down on New Year's. It's beautiful. We can also pick up an album later and put the pictures I took last night, the ones from today and the ones we take tomorrow in it." The girls nodded their head enthusiastically at this suggestion.

They spent the rest of the day sitting together. Rachel laying in the floor with her IPad, head in Quinn's lap and her legs thrown over San's lap, downloading her ITunes account, apps and songs. Quinn and Santana with their new laptops sorting through all the software they both received uploading and swapping them back and forth, downloading their ITunes accounts, songs and apps as well. They only stopped to eat lunch then later to cook and eat dinner just enjoying being together.

When they finished with setting up their new devices it was pushing ten o'clock. They decided to set up all of Rachel's new equipment tomorrow before Puck and Brittany arrived for presents and dinner and headed up to bed. They snuggled down together, kissing each other good night. Rachel sighed "Best Christmas ever." The girls voiced their agreement and they all drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 **A/N: Ok my hand is bothering me so I am stopping there and will finish up Christmas with Puck and Britt later. Sorry for the delay. Next Puck and Britt, Sorting the Cheerios new practice uniforms, and a big talk with Coach about what happened after the blowup with Mercedes and Shuster in Figgins office.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Winter Break:**

The next morning is much like the others. The girls get up and dress for the day, making breakfast and cleaning up together. They grab all of Rachel's new equipment and make their way to the basement studio to get it all set up. She is anxious to hear it all when it's finished. The old equipment has been there since her father had the studio built when she was eight. It's outdated, well-worn from years of use, and just not working properly. Not only was the old mixer having problems but the speakers had started to have a crackling sound and the mics had only worked when they wanted too. The only thing that was in good working order were the actual instruments. She had learned over the years the proper upkeep of them to insure that the continued to play perfectly.

They removed the old equipment first hauling it out of the basement to the trash. Quinn and Rachel installed the mixer and mounted the two new speakers in the sound booth and set up the speakers with stands in the performance room and ran all the wires. They kept the old mic stands; San took them to the garage and with some of the stuff she had bought at the music store and some gold spray paint, restored them while the other two worked on the mixer and speakers. When they were finished they put the new mics on them attaching the cords to the sound room that were attached to the new mixer. They ran all new cords from all the instruments that needed them to the mixer as well. The last thing they did was attach the IPad and start downloading the software and getting it ready to be used. They read the manual and started sound checking the mics and instruments to make sure that they were hooked up properly. They had been at it all day and didn't realize the time until Puck made his way into the room.

Rachel saw him first and ran to him, hugging him close. "I missed you." She said looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god, is it that late? You're early, not that I mind, but I should have started cooking an hour ago." She said in a rush.

As the girls came over to hug him as well he looked around. "I missed you too so I came early. What's going on in here?" he motioned to the mic stands. "Are these new? I love the gold."

Santana just beamed, "No, they are the old ones I just put new hardware on them and restored them giving them a little color to match nuestra estrella."

Rachel was bouncing excitedly on her feet. "You have to come see what I got for Christmas Noah." She said pulling an amused Puck into the sound booth showing him her goodies and explaining the new set up with the IPad.

He beamed a smile at the two girls that had made his favorite person so excited and happy, noticing the looks of pure adoration on their faces. This could be a problem he thought. I knew that San had feelings for Rach but with Quinn feeling it too… these two might end up killing each other. He would have to keep an eye on them. He didn't want Rachel caught in the cross fire. But he was curious… "Who got you what?"

Rachel clapped excitedly. "They got it all for me together. Aren't they sweet? I also got chocolates and jewelry, but now I need to head upstairs and get started on dinner, Britt will be here in an hour. Girls?" She said in a low voice over her shoulder on the way out the door. "Come on up and help once you finish showing off your wonderful gifts and help me please." The nodded franticly, both affected by that low voice and turned back to Puck once she was out of sight.

San chuckled at the confused look on his face. "Something bothering you Puckerman?"

He shook out his head. "No. I just haven't seen her this happy in a long time." He say said wistfully. "Any way, is there more stuff or just the stands and the stuff in the booth?"

Quinn spoke up this time. "There are new speakers and mics in the performance room and all the cords for the instruments have been replaced as well. Other than that everything else is the same."

Puck was happy for Rachel. She had wanted to upgrade this space for a while now and just hadn't gotten around to it. He looked back to the girl. "So, what did you guys get for Christmas?"

Quinn bounced happily, "We both got new MacBooks with lots of software, jewelry and chocolates."

San cut in, "we also got ITunes cards, and other accessories for our MacBooks. New earbuds, carrying case and apple TV. It's awesome." She said while moving toward the door. "We need to go up and help nuestra estrella get dinner ready." She looked to Quinn as she made her way toward San, "come on Q bear."

They linked hand not thinking about it and headed up the stairs leaving a very confused Puck in their wake just standing there. "What the fuck?" he said under his breath and headed upstairs to see what was going on with them.

Upstairs he found them all in the kitchen talking and preparing dinner. He watched them, adding to the conversation when expected or necessary. What he saw was a comfortable routine. He could tell they cooked together often. They moved around each other anticipating each other's moves and needs with very little verbal communication as to what they were doing.

Rachel went to knead some dough and removed her ring grabbing Quinn's hand and slipping in on her pinky. Quinn smiled and went back to what she was doing. That's when he noticed the exact ring on her hand as well. But it was when San came over grabbing her hand kissing the rings that he saw another ring like the others. He just sat there dumbfounded. 'They could be friendship rings.' He thought 'but then why would San kiss them?' He was so confused. He watch a while more.

The girls didn't even think about what they were doing. They always acted like this while together in the house. Except for San kissing the rings it was all normal behavior for them. A hand briefly laid on an arm, a brush of a shoulder walking by to inform one the other was near, a hand to the lower back guiding one way or the other to retrieve something needed. It had been a little over two weeks of living together and they have developed into a well-oiled machine.

It wasn't until Rachel finished her dough putting it in the oven washing her hands retrieving her ring with a kiss to Quinn's that Puck spoke up. "Ok. What's going on here?"

They all looked up confused. "What do you mean Noah? We are cooking dinner" She said looking at the girls and back to Puck her confusion evident on her face.

He sighs. "First you talk to them in that low sexy voice, then San calls you both some nicknames and then they are holding hands. I come in here and you are acting like you've been cooking together your whole lives. The constant touching and the matching rings and kissing of said rings." He looks between them all again. "Are those matching necklaces? I'm so confused." He said putting his forehead on the table in front of him.

The girls share a look, San and Quinn nodding to Rachel to lead this conversation. "Noah, we were going to talk to you and Britt together after dinner, but…" She looked at her girls again a little nervous that he won't be ok with it. They move toward her. San taking her hand Quinn putting a hand on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath. "We have decided to date."

Puck just looks between them still confused. "You and which one of them?"

"Both of them." She says wrapping an arm around Quinn, pulling San closer by her hand.

Puck just stares with his jaw on the floor. "Both of them? All three together? As in you now have not one but two girl friends?" he asks just wanting to make sure he is understanding this completely.

"Yes Puck, all of us together as girlfriends." San answers for them.

"How does that work? I mean not like the bedroom stuff but don't you like get jealous of sharing each other or something?"

Quinn answered this time. "No. It's not like sharing each other. Do you remember this summer at Britt's summer BBQ?" he nods. "You met her aunts. The four that Britt told you were all married to each other?"

He thought for a second, the light finally clicking. "Oh, the ones that have been like together forever and got kids and stuff? They were cool. Ok I think I get it." He looked at Rachel "Are you happy Rae?" He said stepping toward her cupping her cheek.

She leans forward and kissed his cheek. "Yes Noah. I am happy. They make me very happy."

He nods and steps back. "That's all I need." He looks between San and Quinn, "and you guys? Are you happy? Do you think you can keep each other happy and my Jewish Princess?"

"Yes." They say together, which causes them to giggle. San puts a hand on his shoulder. "We will take care of each other and especially nuestra estrella." At his look of confusion she laughed.

Cocking his head he asked. "You called her that before. What does it mean?"

San smiles softly. "Our star."

He chuckled liking the name but before he could reply the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. You guys finish up the food. I'm starving." He says turning and walking out to answer the door.

The girls turned into Rachel hugging her between them. She laid her head on Quinn's Shoulder sighing happily. "That went well." She said laying a kiss on Quinn's neck with a small lick to her pulse point causing a moan.

Quinn tighten her hold "Rachel" she said breathily. "Stop that. You know I can't resist it and we have our friends here."

Rachel and San chuckle both kissing her cheek. They move away to finish dinner. Britt and Puck made their way back into the kitchen. Britt skipped over and hugged the girls one by one talking in a rush about what she had done for Christmas and how much she missed the girls. They settled at the table as Rachel, San, and Quinn set the table and sat dinner out. The talked about what they had done on Christmas Eve at the mission and what they had gotten for Christmas from each other. Puck said he was bored stupid at his granny's but got a lot of cool stuff. After they finished eating they all helped with the cleanup and headed into the living room where Puck and Britt dropped off their presents when they came in by the tree and settled to open present together.

Puck got each of the girls ITunes cards, a matching set of earrings, bracelet and necklace for Rachel, set in her birthstone. He got a necklace, 4 books and 3 tickets for the art and history of photograph exhibit that was going to be in Columbus in the month of January for Quinn. He also got a portable music mixer with software for Santana, hers had gotten broken at his last party. He loved the guitar and accessories they had gotten him.

Britt got each of them ITunes cards as well, and had made a homemade cookie and candy plates, that she and her mom made, for each. She loved her ducky and IPod the girls got her, and her necklace from Puck. Britt's family was not financially well off like the others and she felt sad about not getting them better gifts. They quickly reassured her that they loved their gifts and it was the thought, effort, and love that went into the gift that counted not the cost. They all gave her a big hug and she was happy again.

After they cleaned up the mess of paper. They decided to watch a Christmas movie in the living room. The girls settled into their normal seats with San by the arm of the couch Rachel leaning against her with her legs in Quinn's lap on the other side of her. Britt and Puck sat on the loveseat. Halfway through the movie San had an arm around Rachel's middle rubbing up and down her side and Quinn had been rubbing her legs.

Britt had been watching the girls off and on through the movie. Rachel turned her head and placed a kiss to San's shoulder, grabbed one of Quinn's hand and rubbed it to her face kissing the palm. Britt sat up straight and called out, "I knew it, finally you figured it out." She clapped excitedly.

The girls all turned toward her. San looked at her confused. "What Britt? Figured what out." She said not realizing what she had seen.

She just bounced in place. "You figured it out. Just like Aunt Lydia, Sam, Audrey, and Kassie. You figured it out."

The light went off and they just smiled at her nodding. Quinn was drawing circles on Rachel's thigh looking down shyly. "Yes we did, but when did you figure it out?"

Britt just leaned back smiling, "I figured it out at the glee back to school dinner. I just wondered when you guys would figure it out." She said giggling. She jumped up, ran over and hugged the girls. "I'm so happy."

Rachel just beamed, "we are too."

With that Britt went back to her seat and they finished the movie. After it was over they decided it was time for bed. Puck went to his room and Britt decided to take the guest room.

San touched her arm as they stood in the hallway about to spit to different rooms. "Britt you can sleep in here with us like always. You don't have to stay by yourself."

Britt shrugged. "No, its ok, I don't want to interrupt sexy times."

Rachel cut in. "Sweetie, we aren't going to have sexy times tonight. You are more than welcome to stay with us."

Britt looked down at her feet. "I just don't want to get in the way." She said with a pout.

Quinn lifted her face by her chin to look in her eyes. "Hey, you're not in the way. You're our best friend and it's a sleep over, you're supposed to sheep in the same room with us."

San rubbed a hand on her back. "You will never be in the way. If we want alone time we will tell you, ok?" Britt just nods with watery eyes.

Rachel takes her hand. "Come on ducky, it's time for sleep." She says pulling her into the room.

They all settle for the night with a very happy Britt who had been afraid her friends wouldn't want her to be there now. The girls cuddled in their normal positions with Britt spooning behind Quinn. They all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning after breakfast Puck decided he was going to go down to the studio and play his new guitar and just hang out waiting for the girls to get back from helping coach. The girls left and headed to the school, Britt tagging along to help.

When they arrived at the school they headed to coaches office. "Hey you're early, good." coach said getting up and coming around the desk. "I have everything arranged by size in the supply room. We just need to get the garment and duffle bags filled for each Cheerio."

Rachel cut in. "Coach? I made a spreadsheet of all the cheerios and their sizes. I organized them by the uniform size and split them up in to 5 separate lists. One for each of us giving us each 6 Cheerios each to fill bags for." She said handing each of them a list and 6 checklist each. "I also made a check list of everything that needs to go in each bag so we don't miss anything and the Cheerios can double check after they get their bags to make sure they have everything."

Sue looked the lists over. "Excellent. Ok let's get started."

The work together for three hours sorting and filling bags. Each bag had the name of the Cheerio it belonged to on it. Once they were done Rachel got their attention again. "Your list also has the locker number of each Cheerio on it. I noticed the hook at the top of our lockers. We can hang the bags and they can just get them in the morning. So we don't have to take training time to pass them out."

Sue nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's get these hung and I have some things we need to talk about before I send you home." They got to work and had the garment bags hung and the duffle's set in front of the lockers. They cleaned up the supply room and headed to coaches office.

She took a seat in the arm chair and motioned for them to sit on the couch. She placed a duffle bag in front of Rachel. "These are some things I hadn't given you yet. The duffle and some Cheerio's sweats, tee shirts and shorts. I have given you five black sets as well as three red ones the regular Cheerios get. When we go to competitions and we are in the hotel you are to wear your black sweats, tee shirt or shorts when not in uniform. Just like your training gear, the black to set you apart from them as leader. The other girls wear the red. I just gave you the red for your own use. All the girls have multiple sets. We do not take any regular clothing to competitions. Just Cheerios gear."

Rachel nodded and she continues. "Ok, now that all that is out of the way, I want to talk to you about what happened after the duets competitions." Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "You were totally in your right to get upset the way you did Streisand. Wheezy and Shuster were in the wrong. After you left, Quinn and I had our say to Shuster then Figgins had his. Figgins has suspended him from being glee coach for two months. At which point he will be allowed to return if he chooses to, but in the meantime we are looking for another coach for you that will co-coach with Will if he returns but will be in charge."

She pauses for a moment watching the girls as they sit there with their jaws on the floor. "Figgins heard the last of your argument and all that Quinn and I had to say to him. I also had the entire fight with Wheezy and Will on tape. Figgins was not pleased and Mrs. Pillsbury was livid. After reviewing the tape this is what Figgins, Mrs. Pillsbury, and I all agreed upon. I will also be taking over as acting coach until another can be found."

She shuffled through some papers on coffee table in front of her. "I have already looked into the rules and regulations for Regionals and what this year's theme is. It is inspirational. In addition to the winning duet, I have chosen the solo and group number already. I will announce this to the group on the first day back to school. I will also announce who will be singing the solo, and who will be highlighted in the group. Streisand, it is up to you and Britt to take care of the choreography for the numbers. Santana you are to work on the musical arrangement. I know that you have been helping Shuster do so without the others knowing." Santana ducked her head shyly as the girls looked to her shocked.

Sue smirk at her then continued, "So that is what you can expect. Streisand you will remain captain and you need a new co-captain since Gigantor will not be returning to Glee. His mother called me and informed me of his quitting the club and what happened at your house. Santana and Quinn this is now your job. You work well together and they are less likely to buck you while the new order of things is set in place. Rachel is in charge you are her seconds in command. If they don't like it they can leave the club. Just like Cheerios I will not tolerate mutiny. Also you can recruit any Cheerio who wants to join, I am lifting the ban on Glee. Any questions?"

The girls are all shell shocked. Rachel is the first to respond. "Coach, what if they don't find a new coach for us? Will it be back to Mr. Shue alone being in charge?"

Sue shakes her head. "No. I will continue as coach until another is found if ever. I will not have my Cheerios treated the way he has been treating you and I won't have them associated with a losing club. To win we need you to be able to captain properly. So that's what is going to happen."

San leans forward, "and Shue is just ok with all of this."

Sue just growls. "Shuster no longer has a say so in what happens. He lost that privilege when he yelled and berated a student without knowing the full story of what was going on. He stepped over the line and Figgins is putting his foot down. He may come back in two months, which is the day before Regionals, if he chooses to. But by then everything will be set in place."

She hands Rachel a piece of paper. "These are the songs and who is singing and being highlighted in them. Have a plan ready, we start rehearsals the second practice after we return from break. If all of you work together it should work out fine, and I want better choreography then sectionals. You have two months to train everyone. If they don't like it they can leave." The girls nod still overwhelmed by this change in Glee. "That is all, I will see you tomorrow for training." She dismisses them getting up and going to her desk.

The girls grab their new practice gear and Rachel's new duffle, as she sent out a mass text with an attached list of what to bring to turn in tomorrow as a reminder to the Cheerios, and they head off to Rachel's. Once they get to the house they settle in the living room and explain to Puck what coach said about glee. He was as shocked as the girls had been.

Rachel looks to the others. "I don't think this is another trick to destroy glee club."

Puck just shook his head. "You can't be sure of that Rach."

Rachel just sat back. "Yes I can. Glee club was already falling apart. I wasn't going to go back, you and the girls said if I didn't you wouldn't either. She could have just sat back and watched it sink. She's helping, and by putting her name on it she will expect us to succeed. I think it will be ok."

San agreed. "I think she's right. Coach wouldn't get involved this much if she didn't plan on us winning. She gave us the set list, it's really good and has given Rachel, Britt and I free rein with the music and choreography. I think our problems will be with the rest of the club. Wheezy especially. We also have to find a replacement for Finnept."

Britt leaned forward in her seat. "I don't think that will be a problem. I know at least two Cheerios that wanted to tryout but didn't because of coach. But coach said she was lifting the ban."

"Which ones are they Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Samantha and Marsha. They both sing really pretty, and Marsha can belt it like Mercedes."

"If we are getting more popular kids in the club and with Rachel's rising popularity I may know two football players that I might be able to talk into joining." Puck said trying to think of a way to get the boys to join. "I'll work on it this weekend when I see them. We are all getting together for paintball."

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Excellent, we can talk to the girls after practice tomorrow." The other girls nodded "Ok, let's go down to the studio and get started on the arrangement for the set list after we eat. Once we get those down we can spend some time in the next week figuring out choreography."

They all agreed with that plan and headed in to the kitchen to get lunch. The rest of the day was spent in the studio with Rachel and Santana working on the music arrangement. The others helped with the breakdown of the group number and who sang where looking up lyrics and sheet music. Before they stopped for the night they had the music and lyrics down for the two new numbers.

Puck and Britt left to go home for the night and the girls locked up and headed to bed. The next week they would try and nail down choreography in between Cheerios practice and just hanging out. They still wanted some time for just the three of them. They settle for the night cuddling looking forward to the change in glee but hoping the other Gleeks wouldn't cause too big of a problem.

 **A/N: Next Cheerios, New Year's Eve, and an unplanned, and very unexpected visitor.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Winter Break:**

The next morning after breakfast they headed off to Cheerios a little early to insure that everyone got their uniforms turned in and got their new gear ok.

"I need to go to the copier and make copies of the turn in check list. I forgot to last night." She says pulling out a thumb drive. She takes the girls hands and pulls them laughing into the room. After making the copies and stealing a few kisses they head to the locker room finding coach checking each locker with the list from yesterday to ensure they are correct.

Coach looks up as they come in. "Your early, good, we need a system that will not take forever to get this all done so we can get to training."

Rachel hands her the stack of checklists. "Already on it coach. I figured we could have Brittany hang by the door and direct them to line up at the storeroom before going to their lockers. There we will be waiting in four stations with a checklist to make sure that have turned everything in and they sign off on it. This way if they have forgotten anything we have the list with their name on it with the missing items for them to bring tomorrow."

"You make my life easier Streisand. I may keep you around for a while." She says causing them all to laugh.

The girls move to the store room and Rachel goes through the checklist with San and Quinn to get their stuff turned in. They sign off and set up four areas for them to get the others squared away too. The whole process takes less than an hour since Rachel had given the girls detail list of what and how to bring the items to be turned in. Since they dressed at home they finish straightening the store room with plenty of time to beat the others to the gym for training.

Training lasted four hours. The first half working on the big stunt and the second half working on the other smaller stunts. Practice was very successful. The Cheerios have all started showing Rachel more respect. They never spoke out against her before, too scared of coach's wrath to do so, but she could tell they weren't happy about it. By the Thursday before school let out they were finally really seeing what she was accomplishing with them in just a few days. After practice today most of them spoke to her even if it was just a see you tomorrow. Sam and Marsha hung back like always to make sure she didn't have any last minute instructions for them. She had been using them a lot for help working with the others.

With Santana, Quinn, and Britt in tow she approached them. "Great practice today ladies. Thank you for all your help." She said when she got within hearing distance.

Sam just waves her off. "Sure, no problem Rach. Glad to do it." She says as Marsha nods her agreement.

"Ok. I have something I wanted to talk to you two about, not Cheerios related, if you have a moment." Rachel motions to the bleachers for everyone to sit. They nod and head over. "Ok. Britt told me that she spoke to the two of you about what happened in glee before the break."

Marsh cuts in. "Yea, which was crap. Do you want us to rein slushy hell on Wheezy when were back?" She says forcefully. She was not happy with the way their leader was treated. Sam nodding along ready to retaliate.

Rachel lets out a small chuckle under her breath. "No, but thank you for the offer. There will be a lot of changes with Glee that she will not be happy with that will more than piss her off. I think that is retaliation enough." She says sincerely, touched that the other girls were angry on her behalf. "Mr. Shue has been suspended as our coach for the next two months. Coach Sylvester is taking his place until they can find a good coach to take his place. If he chooses to come back he will essentially be the assistant coach. I am still captain, San and Quinn will be my seconds. We also lost a member…"

She was interrupted by Sam. "Yea, Britt told us about that. If anything like that happens again you know I don't live far and I have my dad who makes Finn look like a midget. I told him and he said he would be happy to come help."

"Thank you, and thank Simon for me as well. Anyway, Britt told us that you both had beautiful voices and we would like to know if you would like to join glee club."

They both look excited for a moment than their faces fall. "We would love to but coach said we are not allowed." Marsha says sadly.

Rachel just smiles. "But that's the best part. Coach lifted the ban and said we could recruit Cheerios if we wanted." She said bouncing a little.

The two looked at each other smiling brightly then looked back to the others. "We'd love too!" They say in unison causing them all to laugh.

Rachel claps excitedly. "That is wonderful. We have our first meeting with coach in the choir room the first day back right after school. If you want you can meet us at my locker and we will all walk their together." They nod vigorously agreeing with that plan. "Ok. Let's go shower, then we are headed to the Thai restaurant after if you want to join us for lunch." They all agree and head off to get cleaned up.

Once cleaned up and all in their Cheerios sweats they head out to eat. They talk about Glee and Cheerios regionals coming up in a few months and what they all did for Christmas. After lunch Rachel invited them over for a movie night and they accepted. Sam and Marsha texted to ask permission than ran home get clothes saying they would pick up some snacks on the way. Britt did the same. The girls headed home to wait for their friends and get the media room set up.

Britt arrived first while they were getting the popcorn machine started. Rachel went over to one of the closets and started pulling out extra pillows. "Hey angel? Bear? Do you think we should tell them about us? Do you think we can trust them? I know that we don't exactly keep our hands to ourselves at home and I don't want to out us if it's going to be a problem." She said separating the pillows between the two couches.

Britt was the one to answer first. "I don't think they will care. Sam is gay too, and Marsha is her best friend and she knows." She says with a shrug. "They like you and I don't think they would tell anyone. It'll be ok. If not I will sick lord Tubbington on them."

San looked up from her popcorn duties chuckling a little. "I agree with Britt. I don't think they will care, and I don't mind them knowing. They are becoming pretty good friends."

Quinn grabbed the throw blankets, helping Rachel arrange the couches. "I'm ok with it if you two are. I agree with San and Britt. I think we can trust them."

Rachel looks between them for a moment. "Ok. I would like to tell them. I'm afraid if we don't we will out ourselves at some point anyway. I would rather tell them than get caught. I want to be able to be ourselves at home." They all nod and go about finishing getting the room ready. When the doorbell rings San heads down to let the girls in.

As they enter the room Marsha is in a state of awe. "Oh my good Rach this place is amazing. Your house is awesome."

Santana and Quinn laugh. "You have no idea. The house has everything, and we haven't even seen it all yet." San says still chuckling.

Rachel looks to her girls. "Wait, I haven't shown you all of the house?" She says thinking back. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it. I've only shown you the parts I use the most. I will give you a full tour later." She says grabbing each of their hands appalled with herself.

They just smile. "It's ok querida. It's not a problem you can show us later. It's not a big deal." She says tucking her hair behind her ear.

Quinn just smiles sweetly to her. "No worries sweetie."

San looks back at the new comers. "Ok. We just want to get this out of the way." She says taking a deep breath. "We are a couple. We are not advertising it at the moment but you guys are becoming pretty good friends and we wanted you to know."

Marsha looked shocked and Sam just clapped her hands. "You and Rachel are dating? That is so awesome, congrats."

Quinn just shakes her head. "Not exactly. The three of us are dating. Each other." she said hoping for the same reaction.

Marsha looks at Britt. "Like your aunt's?" Britt nods. "I met them at your BBQ last summer. That's cool, but I'm a little confused." She looks to San. "I thought you and Britt were a thing."

San chuckles. "Yea, for some reason a lot of people assumed that. We are just best friends. We were never an item."

Marsha shrugs. "Ok. That's cool. Do the Gleeks know?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Some of them, not all. Noah, Matt, and Mike know. That's it and we want to keep it that way for a while longer. We have enough drama about to unfold, we don't need to add this to it. I just want to enjoy my girlfriends without all the crap for a bit longer."

Sam grabs her hand. "That's understandable Rach. We won't tell anyone, but thanks for trusting us with this. We like that we are all becoming good friends." Marsha nods agreeing with her.

"OK," San says "now that the mushy stuff is out of the way let's get to it. I needs to gets my munchies, movies and cuddles on." They all laugh and go over to pick out movies.

They decide on a Harry Potter marathon and settle on the couches to watch. Rachel, San, and, Quinn wrapped up in each other on one. Britt, Sam, and Marsha snuggled on the other with Britt in the middle leaning into Sam because some of it scares her a little. After the Prisoner of Azkaban they are all hungry again. The decided to order pizza and headed down to eat in the kitchen, taking a break from the projector screen.

They start digging in and Samantha starts the conversation. "So, what do you guys think the rest of the glee club is going to do with coach in charge, Rachel and you two having more control, and two new Cheerios in their midst?" She says with a chuckle. "Because really, sometimes they were meaner to you then the rest of the school."

Rachel just shakes her head. "I know they were, but singing is my life so I just put up with it. As far as their reaction to coach? I really don't know, but some of them may just have a heart palpitations." She said with a giggle. "But bringing in you two will either raise their blood pressure or relieve them that we have enough members to compete. Some of them don't know that Finn won't be back. They may blame me for all of it. You never know. I don't care as long as we win Regionals, and Shue is off my back." She says with a sigh.

Quinn reaches over to rub her back. "Your right sweetheart. We don't know how they will react, but we do know that you have five of us that have your back completely. Six including Puck." She kisses her temple and they all nod their agreement.

San cups her face kissing her nose. "You actually have seven. Coach has your back in a big way. You are nuestra estrella, we got this querida. Regionals is ours for the taking with the set list we have and the singers for it. The Gleeks will fall in line or get put out." She kisses her nose again and goes back to eating.

Quinn looks at the newest Gleeks. "So, you guys need to come up with an audition piece. Either a duet or solos. Old rules were everyone gets in, but I don't know if coach is going to stay with that rule."

They look at each other, Sam speaks for them. "Don't know. We really hadn't thought of that. What do you think Rach?"

Rachel takes a drink thinking. "Well I really don't know. I haven't heard you sing yet to make a suggestion. We can go down to the studio after dinner and hear you sing and see what we can come up with."

Marsha cuts in. "Hold up. You have a studio?"

Rachel chuckles. "What can I say, I was very spoiled by my daddy. Yes I have a fully functional recording studio and performance room that were just upgraded yesterday with the help of my ladies here."

Marsha is still in shock. "Ok, wow. Well that sounds good if you guys don't mind helping us."

San scoffs, "please, Rachel is ready to coach and vocally train anyone at the drop of a hat." She teases earning herself a slap on the arm and a shoulder shove as they all laugh.

"We don't mind, and I'll get to play with my new toys." Rachel clapped excitedly.

After dinner all the girls grabbed their IPods or IPads and headed to the studio. Marsha and Sam just stood there with their jaws on the floor. "Rach, you're like a rock star. Oh my god look at these guitars, there's at least fifteen here." Marsha said hovering her hand above them afraid to touch.

Rachel giggled. "There's seventeen with the new one I got for my birthday." She said amused at the dumbfounded look on their faces. "Ok, pick any song in your playlist that you can sing well and we will set it up with the instrumental version for you to sing if you don't already have it. This is just to give me an idea of where your voice is. We can do some vocal warm ups if you like."

Marsha handed Santana her IPod. "I already have the instrumental version cued up just hit play when we're ready." She says turning to Rachel. "Let's do some warm ups it's kind of a big song don't want to blow my voice."

Rachel nodded ran the girls through their normal vocal warm up they used for glee. She could hear Britt and her girls in the background following along. "Ok Marsha, go to the mic in the center and nod to San when you're ready. If you want to talk to her you have to speak into the mic. The sound booth is sound proof." Rachel said as she went into the sound booth with San and Quinn leaving Britt and Sam with Marsha. Britt just settled onto the couch to the side ready to just listen and chill. "San, record it for play back so I can play with my toys later." San just chuckled waiting for her cue from Marsha.

Marsha nodded and San turned on the music. She gave a beautiful rendition of Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. The girls were impressed.

Sam came in to the booth next with her IPod. "It's ready with the instrumental." She said walking back out going to the mic. She nodded to San and she cued the music. Sam's rendition of Jewel's Hands was hauntingly beautiful and Rachel was getting excited at the prospect of more amazing voices in the club.

Rachel pressed the intercom button. "Hey come in here and we will play back the songs with your voices." She said as the girls rushed into the booth.

They played Sam's first. "Hey that sounds so much better than on my karaoke machine." They all laughed.

Marsha's was next. "Oh my god, that's cool."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "You guys are awesome. You will have no problem with an audition. Do you want to hear the duet for Regional's? We recorded it or we could sing it if you want."

Marsha clapped excitedly. "Oh sing it please."

Rachel started to walk out of the booth. "You can stay in here and listen or come out." She turned to Quinn. "Go ahead and record it so we have it with the new equipment." She said with a wink.

They opted to stay in the booth just to see Quinn working the equipment as San and Rach got set up. Marsha watched her unhook Sam's IPod but not hook another up. "Are you not going to hook up the instrumental?" She asked.

Quinn just smiles brightly. "Nope my angel is going to play the piano." She said with pride.

Marsha and Sam just watched in awe as the girls started. They were blown away by the performance. When it was over Marsha looked to Quinn. "I knew she could sing but that was… oh my god she's good, and add San into it. That was outstanding. No wonder Coach picked it for Regionals, it gave me chills." Sam just nodded dumbfounded.

Quinn chuckled. "That's my star. They are amazing together. They won the duets competition with that song." She said as the girls came back into the booth.

Rachel walked over and kissed her cheek. "Can you play it back baby, I want to hear it with the new equipment?" Quinn says sure and plays it back. "So much better with my new toys." She says when it ends. San and Quinn agreeing with her.

Sam walks up to Rach. "Hey Rach. Can you download that to my IPod? I have an app for non-ITunes music. That is too good not to have."

Marsha nods vigorously. "Me too please. I love it."

Rachel just stares shocked. "Uh… yea sure." She's absolutely amazed that the girls liked it enough to download it. After it's downloaded she turns back to the girls. "Ok. I love the songs you sang so you have options. You can sing those songs or I think I know one that's a duet that would be perfect for both of you."

Marsha and Sam just shrug at each other. "Let's hear the one you're thinking of and we'll see." Rachel hooks up her IPad and cues up the song.

As they listen the girl's smiles take over their faces. "I think its perfect Rach. What do you think Marsh?" Sam asks

"I'm all for it. I love that song, and this way we audition together and get it out of the way." Marsha looks to Rachel. "Do you have the instrumental?" Rachel nods and they get to work.

They spent the next hour in the studio perfecting the song and their harmonies. San downloaded a version for each to their IPods that did not have their own voice just the other girl's, so they could practice on their own. They also downloaded the instrumental so they could practice together. They shut down the studio and headed back upstairs to watch the rest of their Harry Potter marathon and settle down for the rest of the night. They were all asleep by the end of the Goblet of Fire.

The next morning all the girls got ready and headed to Cheerios practice. Training went very well, the stunt was getting better every day. Rachel is think that they may be able to forgo Saturday practice when school starts back if they keep up the progress they've been making. After practice they all split off and everyone goes to their own homes. Rachel, San, and Quinn decide to use the vouchers they won and go to Breadsticks for lunch. They then head home for a night alone. They work on choreography for the glee routine for a while and watch TV until dinner. After dinner they go up and settle early in bed just talking and spending time together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Saturday is much the same. Practice goes well and they head off for home alone. They have no visitors and spend the day pretty much like the day before just enjoying being together.

Sunday is New Year's Eve. They sleep in since there is no Cheerios today. They get up around 10:00 and have breakfast together. The day is like any other until Rachel receives a text.

 **Noah-Rachel: Hello my Jewish American Princess. Just a reminder of my New Year's Eve party. Starts at 9 don't be late.**

Rachel stares at her phone so long with a look of panic on her face that San and Quinn start to worry. "Querida? Hey, what's wrong amor?"

Rachel doesn't answer just stares at her phone. Quinn scoots toward her gently taking the phone to looking at it. She then lifts Rachel head by her chin to look in her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why does this text scare you?" She hands the phone to San.

"I didn't think we were going to this. What's wrong carino?" She asks rubbing Rachel's back.

This statement gets her attention and she looks at San. "We're not?" She says so softly they almost didn't hear it.

San shakes her head. "Of course not. We didn't think you would want to be anywhere near that party, and we certainly don't want you there. Too many people."

Quinn turns her back to look at her. "Yea we thought that we would break into the game closet. Play games and goof off until the ball drops, kiss each other senseless at midnight and go to bed. I even bought sparkling cider and noise makers." She says kissing her lightly.

Rachel looks at her hopefully. "Really? We can stay in? You don't mind? I mean you two can go if you really want, I will be ok here. I don't want to take the fun out of the night for you. I ju…"

Quinn cuts her off with another light kiss. "We want to stay with you here. We never planned on going." She says gently but firmly.

San kisses her shoulder. "We would rather be here to kiss you at midnight then at some party watching the idiots from school get drunk. We won't be away from you at midnight querida. I want to kiss both my girls to ring in the New Year. Game night with my girls sounds like so much more fun than Pucks puke fest." Rachel has lost most of the tension in her body so San pulls her into her lap. Rachel melts into her.

Quinn kneels in front of them wrapping her arms around them. "It's our first New Year's little star. We just want to be home with you."

Rachel leans up and kisses them both tenderly but thoroughly. "Ok. Thank you. That sounds like heaven to me."

Quinn eases her hold and grabs her phone.

 **Quinn-Puck: We are not coming to the party tonight.**

 **Puck-Quinn: Why not?**

 **Quinn-Puck: Cause Rachel doesn't need to be around a bunch of drunk grabby handed people. She doesn't want to come. Think about it Puck.**

 **Puck-Quinn: Oh shit Q. I wasn't thinking. Tell Rach I love her and I will come by tomorrow to see her.**

 **Quinn-Puck: Will do, see you then.**

Putting her phone up, she turns to her girls. "Ok. All set. Puck says he is coming by tomorrow and he sends his love." She says kissing them both. "Crap, I need to let Britt know that we are not going tonight. Sam and Marsha too." she says pulling her phone back out.

 **Quinn-Brittany: Hey Britt we are staying in tonight. Rachel not up to a big crowd.**

 **Quinn-Samantha & Marsha: We are staying in tonight. Can you please see if Brittany wants to ride with you to the party and keep an eye on her? We won't be there to keep her safe. You know how she gets when she's drunk.**

 **Brittany-Quinn: O l8r then.**

 **Samantha-Quinn: Will do. We will take care of her.**

 **Marsha-Quinn: No prob, we got this.**

 **Quinn- Samantha & Marsha: Thanks guys see you later.**

 **Quinn-Brittany: See you later ducky.**

Quinn turned her attention back to her girls. "Ok. Now that all that's out of the way we need to go to the grocery store. When I made breakfast I noticed we are almost out of everything. If we want to eat tonight or tomorrow we need to go shopping. The store will be closed tomorrow." She kissed them both soundly and got up, helping Rachel off San's lap then went to get her purse and keys. Quinn wanted to get Rachel's mind off which ever hell of hers it went to when she saw that text. Shopping always perked up their little star and she needed a distraction.

They headed off to the grocery store and to the girl's relief the trip had calmed their diva the rest of the way down. The haunted look in her eyes was gone and replaced with mirth at their antics. While picking out produce they played their own veggie tales adventure causing a fit of laughter. After almost getting kicked out, laughing they finished their shopping, checked out and headed for home.

Once put away the groceries Rachel turned to her girls. "Hey, why don't I give you the grand tour of the house? There are only a few places you haven't really seen yet."

They clapped and said in unison. "Yes." They were excited to see what other treasures the house held.

Rachel giggled at their excitement. "Ok let's start down here." She led them out of the kitchen thru the living room to the den. "I'm sure you've seen the den but we haven't come in here." They followed her to the middle of the room. "This was our family play room. There's the pool table and that table over there we used for board games and it also converts into a poker table." She walked over to a wall. It was similar to the wall in the media room that hid the movies.

She rolled it up and reveled three arcade style standing video games. "Here we have Pac-man, Frogger, and Donkey Kong." She walked over to a piece of furniture kind of like a hutch and opened the doors. "This TV is hooked up to video games too, but down here they are the old one. There is an original Nintendo and a Super Nintendo. As well as an Atari." She points to a door. "That is the game closet I told you about, and this open area over here is for twister or charades or whatever game we played that needed space." She was a little subdued while showing them everything.

Quinn and San were in awe of the room but noticed the way she was acting. Quinn walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Does it bother you to be in here sweetie?"

Rachel leaned back into her, shaking her head. "No, just a lot of memories. I haven't been in here since I moved back. I love this room I just didn't have a reason to come in here until now. I promise, I'm ok. I just miss my dads." San walked over to them and placed herself in front of them wrapping her arms around both of them.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed her lightly, turned her head and did the same to Quinn. "I think we should make this our room for the night for our game night and we have the TV to watch the ball drop."

San kissed her temple. "Are you sure querida?"

Rachel just smiled at her. "Of course. I'd hate to see this room go to waste." She pulled out of their embrace grabbed their hands and led them out of the room.

She led them down the hall and into an office. "This was dad's office/library. The only thing in the filing cabinets now is my personal records and all of my papers, deeds, titles for the cars, and other important papers." She walked over to the computer on the desk. "He cleared all of his business stuff from the computer too. Now it just has personal banking, old pictures and a few games saved to it. I usually only come in here once a month to make sure the payment for the bills go through the bank and balance my checkbook." She walked over to the built in book shelves. "He did leave most of the books though. I use to come in here with him pick a book and read on the couch while he did his business." She didn't say anymore, taking their hands again and led them back out.

They didn't talk to her this time, sensing she didn't want to discuss it. They just followed her to where she led next. This time she led them to the dining room. "This is the formal dining room. The hutch over there has my great grandmother china in it. It was supposed to be given to me after I married." She walked them over taking out a piece of china to look at. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Quinn ran her fingers over the plate. "Baby, they're gorgeous." San nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel just smiled and put the plate back. The dining room had a table for eight, the china hutch and an old style butler with a silver service setting on it. "The drawers in the hutch house her silver as well. I have the full set. There's not a piece missing." She opened a drawer for them to look into. "This is one of the things that makes my aunt so crazy. She hates that it was passed to me."

She closed the drawer and led them back out and headed up the stairs. "You've seen about half of the second floor. My room, Pucks room, and the guest room you keep your things in." She walk down the hall to the right past her room and the guest room and opened the door at the end of the hall. "This is the Master. I am planning on moving in here soon I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I have already repainted the walls and had new furniture brought in. I had all of my father's things packed and they are stored in the attic storage space for now. I just need to move my things in."

She showed them the two walk in closets, one larger than the other, and the master bath with a Jacuzzi big enough for four people, and the huge walk in shower with multiple shower heads. The vanity sinks were the odd ball thing in the room. There were three sinks and three sitting areas next to them. "Dad said the sinks were this way when we moved in. The previous owners had triplets and when they were little they shared this room. There are only two closets because one was a boy and had his own and the other two were girls and shared the larger one. My dads just never changed it."

Santana and Quinn were in love with the room. San hugged Rachel from behind. "Is there a reason you haven't moved into it yet carino?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I just finished the painting at the end of November and the new furniture was brought in the week before sectionals. I have just had other things on my mind."

Quinn hugged them from the front. "Well, if you want we can help you move your stuff tomorrow. Help you get the space set up." San nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel kissed her nose. "That would be wonderful, thank you." She leaned back against San and pulled Quinn closer. "There's plenty of room in the closets for your things so you don't have to keep going to the guest room for stuff all the time if you want. The vanity is big enough for all of our things, a space for each of us?" She asked hopefully.

They nodded their heads vigorously. "That would be great estrella. Would make it easier." San says nuzzling her neck and Quinn agreed.

Rachel just smiled. "We need to go to the mall and get some new linens for the bed. It's a California king and the stuff I have doesn't fit it. I only have one fitted sheet that fits because dad bought it for the bed in the media room not realizing it was the wrong kind and never returned it."

San tightened her hold a little. "Ok, than tomorrow we move all our stuff and Tuesday we go shopping for sheets and stuff." The other girls agreed and Rachel pulled them out of the room to finish the tour.

They went to the other end of the hall. "This is the guest room without an attached bathroom." They moved on "This is the separate guest bath." It was a pretty large bathroom.

She started walking toward the stairs to the media room and led them up. "The only thing on this floor is the media room and attic storage. Behind the pull down projector screen is a door to the attic." She moved over and pressed a button that lifted the screen and opened the door and went through. The room was plain and just had a lot of boxes and stuff stacked about.

They closed up the attic, lowered the screen back down and headed down stairs. Rachel led them through the house grabbing jackets and into the garage. "You have seen the garage. Along that far wall is some of dad's tools." She said walking through to go out a side door. "This leads to the garage out building." The go out and follow a path to another building. Once in Rachel shows them the cars they hadn't seen yet. It's a mechanics paradise in there. Half of the garage is set up for rebuilding and restoring cars. "There are duplicates of all the tools in the main garage in here as well as specialty tools. Daddy collected the cars, dad restored and maintained them."

She led them to a set of stair. "Ok. This next space was daddy's pride and joy. Dad was the mechanic type. Daddy was the artistic type." She said with a soft smile. "Bear, this will probably be your favorite place on the property. You are welcome in here anytime and are welcome to use any of the equipment." She told her, then opened the door to a photographers dream.

Quinn gasped. The room was filled with vintage cameras and work space. "Daddy collected cameras too. They are all in working order accept for one of the 1800's plate cameras. The other has been restored but daddy wanted this one to stay just like it is. There is a storage tote labeled for each camera with film and other accessories for that camera. The book shelves have photography books galore. Every photo on the walls in the house was taken by daddy, and not just the portraits. There is also a fully stocked dark room through that door." She points to the door. Quinn is in awe just turning in slow circles taking everything in. She hasn't said a word for a solid five minutes overwhelmed by it all.

San chuckles grabbing Rachel to hold her. "I think you broke her querida." They both laugh watching their girlfriend.

The laughing causes Quinn to turn and look at them. "Oh my god Rach. This place is… I just… there are no words. There has to be thirty cameras in here." She just looks around again. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me in this space? It's your daddy's baby."

Rachel walks over to her. "Yes it was, but it is going to waste. I want you here instead of it not getting used." She cups Quinn's face kissing her lightly. "I trust you to use and appreciate this space for what it is. No one else I know would understand his passion the way you do. Please use it and enjoy it."

Quinn buries her tear stained face into her neck. "Thank you baby." She says in a whisper.

Rachel holds her for a second then lifts her face wiping the tears. "By the way there are thirty-two cameras in here ranging from plate to digital. Now, do you want to see the last room on our tour?"

Both girls nod and follow her to the next room. When they enter they see an art space. "This was daddy's art room. All the paintings in the house and laying around this room were done by him." She walks over to a finished painting of herself holding a microphone singing that was still on the stand. "He finished this two days before he passed. He was letting it dry and set before he put it in the performance room." Her voices was so soft they almost didn't hear her, but they heard the tears in it. They walked over and wrapped her in their arms. She snuggled in. "You can use this space too. It has a sky light and lots of windows with coverings so you can manipulate the lighting to paint."

Quinn looked up shocked. "How did you know I painted too?"

Rachel giggled "I saw a painting in the art room last year that you did. It was amazing."

The girls left the room and headed back to the house. San spoke up once they entered the kitchen. "I have to say carińo, your house is awesome. It has everything."

"Yea, like I said, spoiled." She just smiles sadly. "Ok that's the tour, feel free to use any of the amenities here." They all chuckled. "But now it's time to make dinner and have our game night."

They went about making dinner just talking about this and that. After dinner was cleaned up they moved into the game room. They decided on Monopoly first and were setting it up when the doorbell rang. Wary of who it could be San went to answer it with Rach and Quinn holding back a bit.

When she opened the door she was shocked. "Hey," Britt says bouncing up and down with Sam and Marsha smiling behind her. "We wanted to spend New Year's with you guys. So if it's ok we came to spend time here instead of going to the party."

Sam stepped forward, "Yea, it wouldn't be any fun without you guys."

Rachel and Quinn came to stand by San as she let them in. Rachel clapped excitedly. "Of course it's ok. We were just about to play some games and goof off until the ball drops."

Marsha handed one of the bags she was holding to Rachel. "We brought noise makers, hats, and junk food."

They made their way back to the game room and showed the girls all the toys. They played games all night just having fun together. They played poker for pretzels, Marsha cleaned them out. They split into teams of three and played Pictionary, San, Rach and Quinn won. They played multiple rounds of twister, Britt winning all but one that Sam won.

They played Monopoly in teams of two, Rachel and San bankrupted them all. They played around with the arcade games for a while trading partner off and on. They turned on some music and danced and goofed off for a while. At 11:00 they had cleaned up and settled on the couch and floor to watch New Year's Rockin' Eve wearing their hats and waiting with their noise makers.

At midnight San, Rach, and Quinn shared a group kiss then kissed each other thoroughly. They then turned to the others and all of them shared kisses on the cheek telling each other Happy New Year making tons of noise. They turned off the TV and headed up to the media room and put on a movie. All of them settling down for the night.

The next morning they all got up and had breakfast. The girls had to leave at noon to get Sam and Britt home. San, Rachel, and Quinn spent the rest of the day moving in to the master bed room. Each closet had a sets of hanging bars along each of the three walls. A wall for each of them. They arranged the closets with their Cheerios stuff in the smaller one and the other had everyday clothes. They set up the bathroom vanities with all their stuff, putting Rachel in the middle. They transferred all of the things to the new dresser from the old and set up Rachel's computer and desk stuff on the new one.

After they finished they went down and started dinner. They were just finishing up when the doorbell rang. San went to answer it while Rach and Quinn started gathering dishes thinking one of the girls forgot something. San called to Rachel from the door. Rachel and Quinn went out to see who it was.

When they got to the door they saw a woman they had never seen before. Quinn thought she looked familiar but wasn't sure. Rachel stepped forward. "Can I help you?"

The woman just smiled a little shyly seemed apprehensive. "Yes Rachel. You don't know me but I have been looking for you for 10 years."

Rachel just looked confused. "Ooookay."

The woman took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Shelby Corcoran." She paused taking another breath. "I'm your mother."

 **A/N: Next the girls reactions to Shelby and the explanation of why she is there. Sorry I didn't get this chapter in sooner. Life happens lol.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Shelby and the girls:**

 _Last time:_

 _Rachel stepped forward. "Can I help you?"_

 _The woman just smiled a little shyly and seemed apprehensive. "Yes Rachel. You don't know me but I have been looking for you for 10 years."_

 _Rachel just looked confused. "Ooookay."_

 _The woman took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Shelby Corcoran." She paused taking another breath. "I'm your mother."_

Rachel stood there unmoving just staring at the woman. Quinn and San quickly flank her. "My mother?" She said dumbfounded.

"Yes Rachel. I have been searching for you for so long. May I please come in? I would like to explain, if you will let me. You owe me nothing, I know this. I just want a chance to talk to you." Shelby said gently.

Rachel looked to her girls then back at Shelby. "I don't know. Can you give us a minute please?" She said walking back toward the kitchen with the girls in tow.

As they entered the room Rachel turned right into San's arms half collapsing against her reaching for Quinn. They held her for a moment letting her get her bearings. San lifted her head just enough to look in her eyes. "What do you want to do querida? I will walk in there right now and get rid of her if that's what you want."

Rachel just snuggled back in talking into her neck. "I… I think… I want to talk to her." She lifted her head and moved away a little wiping her face. "I asked my fathers thousands of times about her and they would never tell me anything. I want to talk to her, make sure she is who she says she is and see what she wants."

Quinn cupped her face. "It's whatever you want sweetie. Do you want us to stay with you?"

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Oh god yes. I need you, I can't do this without you two with me." They nodded and followed her back into the foyer. Rachel stood in front of her for a moment. She could see the resemblance now that she was looking for it, but she had to be sure. "I apologize for leaving like that, it was a bit of shock."

"It's understandable Rachel. It's not a problem. You needed a moment to collect yourself and decide if you wanted to talk to me. It's fine."

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I know you say you're my mother, but how can I be sure?"

Shelby took a folder out of her bag and took some papers out of it handing them to Rachel. "These are my copy of the adoption papers. Both of your fathers signatures are there as well as mine and my father's." She reached back into her bag and pulled out her ID and handed it to her as well.

She took the papers and ID looking them over finding both Shelby's and her fathers signatures. She would know them anywhere. "OK, I believe you." She said taking a breath and handing back the ID. "Now, why are you here?"

Shelby took a breath of her own. "Can we go in and sit? This may take a while."

Rach nodded taking the girls hands in her own. "That's fine but my girlfriends are staying with us."

"I assumed." She said looking between them all. "I have no problem with that. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

They went into the living room. Rachel motioned to an arm chair as she and the girls took the couch. Once they were all settled Shelby spoke up again. "I would like to start at the beginning if that is ok with you."

Rachel just grabbed her girls' hands. "That would be preferable I suppose."

She took a breath closing her eyes for a moment before she began. It was not lost on San and Quinn that that was something Rachel often did before she talked about something hard. "I was fifteen when I was pregnant with you. My mother had passed away the year before and it was just me and my father. When he found out that I was pregnant he was very angry. He said I couldn't keep you and sent me away to a school for pregnant teens. While I was gone he heard through a business associate about a couple that was looking to adopt a baby but needed a private adoption because the agencies at the time didn't like to deal with same sex couples. So my father contacted them and set up an adoption for you. He made them pay a very large sum of money for you. Using their desperation for a child against them. I didn't find that out until later."

She stopped and collected herself, trying not to tear up. Rachel was not as successful, her tears were streaming quietly down her face. San and Quinn rubbing her back.

When she had calmed herself she continued. "The day you were born he showed up to the hospital with the papers and made me sign them. He told me that it was an open adoption and I would be allowed to see you and be part of your life. He lied. You were born shortly after I signed and they took you out of the room. I never got to see you or hold you. Later a nurse told me you were a girl."

She stopped again this time a single tear escaped before she composed herself. "After we returned home I asked how to contact your fathers to visit you. He told me then that it was a closed adoption and I wouldn't see you again. I was devastated, I had no way of even trying to find you. I didn't see the adoption papers again until you were five and my father died."

Rachel cut in. "Wait, did my fathers know that you thought it was an open adoption?"

Shelby shook her head. "At the time of the adoption, no they didn't." She continued. "My father was a manipulative man. He waited until I was in labor, in pain, and not clear headed to have me sign the papers. I couldn't focus on the words. He wanted to get it done with little to no fuss on my part knowing I wanted you."

Rachel was shocked that this had happened to her. "What about my biological father? Would he not help?"

"No. I didn't know the biological father. I was too scared to tell anyone what happened. When I found out I was pregnant and told my father what happened he didn't believe me. Thought I was telling lies to protect someone."

Rachel visibly recoiled at this. She started shaking and her tears started again. San and Quinn noticed her reaction and pulled her into them holding her tightly. Shelby was a little confused at her reaction, not sure what to think or do. "I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on telling you that part, but you asked and I won't lie to you about any of this."

Quinn and San were whispering into her ear trying to calm her. Shelby had no idea what they were saying but it seemed to be working. It took her a few minutes to calm but eventually did and pulled slightly away from the girls. "I'm sorry. That was just not something I was prepared to hear. If it's ok with you I would like you to continue, but I did have a question."

Shelby smiled. "You can ask me anything."

"If you found the papers when I was five why wait until now to find me." Rachel asked.

Shelby sighed, "I didn't wait. I hired a private investigator as soon as I had names to look for. The investigator found you in California right after you turned six. I came to find you as soon as I had an address." She said sadly.

Rachel was confused. "I don't understand. If you came why didn't you get to see me?"

"It was a closed adoption, I wasn't even supposed to be there. I went to the address, met your father Leroy and told him who I was and what my father had done. He told me you and your daddy were at temple and I had to wait until he was able to talk to him. He told me to come back the following Wednesday and speak to them together. When I went back no one was there. I waited until after Midnight and no one ever came home. I went back every day for four days. On the fourth day a neighbor told me that the family that had lived in the house had moved the Monday before. I came on a Friday by Monday you were gone."

Rachel just sat there shocked. "I remember when we left the California house. Dad said we were going on vacation to see grandma in Lima. It was a surprise. When we got back from temple all of our bags were packed and we left the next morning. After we were here for a few weeks dad and grandma bought daddy this house. Dad said he was tired of living on the ocean and wanted me to be closer to family." She said wondering if her daddy ever knew about her mother's visit.

Shelby sighed. "After that I started looking again. The private investigators and I didn't find anything at all until you became an emancipated minor. He gave me the information of where you were Friday. It took me until today to get a flight out of New York. Everything was booked because of the holiday and the weather was too bad to drive."

Rachel sat back against San pulling Quinn to her absorbing all that she was just told. "Ok. You found me. What exactly are you expecting now that you have?"

Shelby sat forward. "I expect nothing Rachel." At the deflated look on Rachel's face she pushed on. "I had no expectation coming here. What I am hoping for is time. Time to get to know you and be a part of your life. It's all I ever wanted. It's what I asked your dad for in California. I don't want to uproot your life, I just want to be a part of it."

Rachel sat up. "Where in New York do you live?" she asks.

Shelby chuckles a little. "I don't, I was there on business and visiting friends. I actually live just outside of Columbus. I work as musical playwright from home."

Rachel just looked shocked. "How long have you been in Columbus?"

"For about eleven years right before I found you. My mother lived there. I found out after my father died that she was alive and he had lied to me and kept me from her. We reconnected and I moved there to get to know her when I gave up being an actress on Broadway and became a playwright. Turns out I'm better writing then acting."

She paused for a moment taking a breath. "So, do you think there is a chance? That you might want to get to know me."

Rachel just sat for a moment lost in thought. "I don't know." She watched Shelby slump a little in her seat. "Can you accept my lifestyle and the fact that I am emancipated and live alone?"

Shelby sat a little straighter. "Are you talking about the fact that you are gay and have two girlfriends?" Rachel just nodded "Yes Rachel. I don't care who you choose to love as long as they treat you right." She said with a pointed look at the girls causing them to squirm slightly.

She looked back to Rachel. "and as far as you being emancipated? I know your daddy died, I'm not sure exactly what caused you to need to be emancipated but you are and I just want to here for you anyway I can."

Rachel looked at her girls than turned back. "Can I have some time to think this all over?"

Shelby nodded. "Of course you can." She handed her a business card. "My cell number is written on the back. I will be in town for as long as you need."

Rachel took the card. "Where are you staying?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I drove straight here from the airport. The roads between here and Columbus are still bad so I will just get a hotel room somewhere. I can work from anywhere, so I will do that to occupy my time."

Rachel stood up and walked to the window looking out. The girls stayed put giving her some space to work through where her mind was. She pulled out her phone, sent off a text then turned back and looked at her mother. "There is only one motel in town and it's a roach fest." She walked back and sat on the coffee table. "Would you like to stay here? I have an extra guest room that is not being used. It doesn't have its own bathroom but there is one right next to it."

Shelby beamed at her. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to put you out or make you feel pressured."

Rachel reached out and took her hand. "I don't feel any of those things. I feel overwhelmed about all the information I have been given but I would like it if you stayed here. I have some errands tomorrow and the man that helps take care of my legal matters is running a back ground check on you as we speak. No offence."

Shelby chuckled. "None taken. I would be shocked if you just took my word on everything."

"So, will you stay?"

Shelby nods. "Yes, if you're sure, I would love to say. I just need to get my bag from the car."

Rachel stands up letting go of her hand. After Shelby is outside she turns to the girls. "Quinn? Will you show her to the guest room?" she says as her phone rings. "I need to take this call and lock up for the night."

Quinn gets up, walks over to her and hugs her tightly. "I will show her and I will make sure she has clean linens, towels and the bathroom is stocked."

Rachel kisses her cheek. "Thank you we will meet you in our room." She says as she answers the phone.

As Quinn takes Shelby upstairs Rachel sits in San's lap and talks to her lawyer. She explains what she has been told and asks for a background check ASAP. When she finished the call they lock up and head up to bed. She goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower to clear her head and just be alone for a few. She has always wanted to know about her mother and is very upset that her dad would hide her away like that, but she needs to make sure the woman is on the level before she gets her hopes up any more. It was a risk letting her stay at the house but it felt right at the time.

After she finishes her shower she heads into the bedroom. The girls are sitting in bed talking waiting for her. Quinn notices her first. "She's all set sweetheart. I told her we won't be up really early, and gave her the Wi-Fi password so she could work if she's up before us and told her to help herself to whatever is in the fridge."

Rachel climbs in the bed between them and lays her head in San's lap. "Thank you bear, I just needed some time to myself. I will deal with her tomorrow."

San runs her fingers through Rachel's hair trying to sooth her. "Do you want to talk about it or sleep on it querida?"

Rachel sighs and sits up. "I think I want to sleep on it for now. There's just too much in my head right now."

San nods and scoots down to lay in the bed, Rachel lays down with her head on her shoulder. Quinn gets up turning off the lights and climbs back in molding herself to Rachel's back covering them all with the blanket. Rachel sighs in contentment and they all lay there with their own thoughts and eventually drift off to sleep.

Rachel wakes at 3:30 with a start sitting straight up from a nightmare. San and Quinn wake immediately and sit up with her. San rubs her back as Quinn runs her hand through Rachel's hair, massaging her scalp. As she calms she turns into Quinn and lets her hold her. They lay back and San molds herself to Rachel's back wrapping an arm around them both.

They lay there for a while until Rachel stops shaking. Quinn continues massaging her scalp. "Do you want to talk about it star?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No, just the same nightmare as usual. I just want to try and sleep some more." She says burrowing into her further. "Do I need to turn over? You usually don't sleep on your back."

Quinn just tightens her hold. "I'm fine either way, really. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me. I like holding you."

Rachel just hums kissing Quinn's neck and running her hand along San's arm that's around them. They fall back to sleep pretty quickly, Rachel feeling safe once more. She doesn't wake again until just after 8:00. She notices first that they have changed positions in their sleep. She is now on her back with each of her girlfriends snuggled into one of her shoulders. San's face is buried into her chest and Quinn is nuzzled into her neck her hand in San's hair. She likes this new position allowing her to hold both girls and just lays there with them enjoying it.

Quinn is the first to stir nuzzling further into her. Rachel gives a small moan at the open mouth kiss she gives her pulse point. Quinn giggles lifting her head to give her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. "Good morning sweetheart."

Rachel smiles, "Good morning my little koala bear. You cling no matter what position we end up in."

Quinn just giggles again. "Are you complaining little star?" She asks nuzzling back into her neck kissing her there again.

Rachel groans. "Absolutely not." She turns her head to capture Quinn's lips. They kiss for a few then Rachel notices San starting to wake and rubbing her face to the side of her breast. She moans into Quinn's mouth tightening her hold on San.

San shifts to kiss up her chest and neck. Rachel breaks her the kiss to turn and capture San's lips. Quinn latching on to her neck again. Both girls each have one of her legs trapped under theirs. Rachel shifts bringing her knees up into their centers causing twin moans, so she does it again.

San breaks the kiss bearing down on her leg, "God Rachel." She says breathily, as Quinn just moans again bearing down as well.

Rachel turns her head taking Quinn's lips again as she runs her hands down their backs to grab their backsides to push them harder into her legs.

Quinn breaks the kiss this time. "Rachel" she pants out. "This isn't slow."

Rachel presses down with her hands and up with her legs again. "Do you want me to stop?" She says her breath ragged.

"NO." They say in unison. Both riding her leg. Quinn diving into her mouth again as San sucks on Rachel's neck running her hands up Quinn side rubbing the side of her breast causing another moan from their blonde girlfriend.

After a few minute of grinding on Rachel, San detaches her mouth. "Oh… my… God baby… I'm gonna…"

Quinn arches her back as San grabs harder on her breast. "Oh… Rach… San… me too…" she pants out while taking San's breast into her hand as well. Then they are both exploding almost simultaneously.

"Oh SHIT." San yells out, "YES Rachel, San, Ahh god." Quinn screams, and they collapse on Rachel as she rubs their backs to calm them.

San recovers first her lips colliding with Rachel's in a searing kiss then turning to Quinn to give her the same, breaking off so she can kiss Rachel too.

Ever conscious of Rachel's feelings San speaks softly into her ear. "Querida? Do you want us to…?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No angel, I'm good. I'm not ready yet." She replies shyly.

Quinn lifts her head to look in her eyes. "Hey, don't think you need to do that for us if you're not ready baby."

San kisses her cheek. "Carińo, we can wait. It's ok, there's no rush. We don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

Rachel kisses them both on the nose. "I wanted to do that for you. Not because I felt obligated to but because I wanted to. I wanted to feel you both come undone in my arms." She kisses their lips. "I'm ok with touching you two, I want to touch you. I'm just not ready for it myself." she pauses looking down. "Is that ok?"

"Oh course it is." Quinn reassures her.

San nods. "We are fine with whatever you want hermosa."

Rachel looks between them. "I didn't push either of you too far did I?"

"No," they said together. San cups her face. "We just want you to be ok with it amor. We are going at your pace with this." Quinn nods her agreement.

"Ok, good, thank you." Rachel says pulling them both in to lay on her chest.

They lay there for a moment before Quinn sits up quickly. "Rach? Please tell me that this room is soundproof like your old room was."

Rachel looks confused for a moment before it registers what she is worried about. "Yes it is. My mother didn't hear you bear." She chuckles and San outright laughs.

Quinn deflates laying back on her chest. "Oh thank god. That would have been mortifying."

San laughs harder and Rachel joins in. Between fits of laughter Rachel speaks. "What's she going to do?" she laughs some more. "Ground me? She's my mother not my mom baby."

Quinn huffs, "It doesn't matter. I would be mortified if anyone heard me scream like that. It's private. The only people I want hearing me scream like that is you two."

Their laughter dies and San shifts over them to lay on the other side of Quinn and they hold her. "It's ok baby. We understand. It was more the way you shot out of bed that had me laughing and the look on your face." San said kissing her temple. "I'm sorry bear."

Rachel kisses the other temple. "Me too. I'm sorry we laughed."

Quinn snuggles into them. "Ok. I forgive you." She says nuzzling the side of their faces.

They lay there for another few moments holding each other than Rachel gets out of bed. "Well, I think it's time to get up." She walks over and picks up her phone. "I have a message from Leon, my lawyer." She says unlocking her phone and reading it. "He says she is who she says she is. He emailed me a full background report."

She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands after reading the rest. San and Quinn come up to her sides wrapping her up in them. Waiting for her to speak again.

Rachel looks up with tears in her eyes. "He said that he checked out my fathers dealings for the last ten years. There was no indication until after grandmother died that we were ever here. The house and everything was in her name or registered in New York or California. When she died it was all transferred into my name."

She sighed and leaned back into them. "He said she wouldn't have been able to find us until my emancipation. My name wasn't on the adoption papers. Her private investigator only found the emancipation because my dad's name was on it as well and I didn't have the file sealed."

She sobbed into her hand. "How could he do this? He knew she wanted to see me. Especially when he gave me away. He could have found her for me or told me her name. I don't understand how he could do this."

Turning into San she collapse and completely breaks down. "I… want… my… Mom." She wails into her neck. San and Quinn share a look over her head and Quinn heads out to find Shelby.

She wasn't in her room so she headed down to the kitchen where she finds her cooking breakfast. She stops in the door way. "Miss Corcoran?"

Shelby looks up at the panicked tone in her voice. "What's wrong Quinn?" She says turning off the stove moving around to her.

"Rachel needs you." She says grabbing her hand and pulling her behind her. "She got a message from her lawyer verifying who you are, but he also confirmed that her dad was hiding her from you." She says in a rush as she pulls her up the stairs. "She broke down asking for you."

At the top to the stairs Shelby pulled out of her hold and rushed ahead of her into the bedroom. Her heart breaks at the sight in front of her. Her baby is sobbing gut-wrenching wails into her girlfriend.

Shelby rushes to her and puts a hand on her back. "Rachel?" Rachel looks up at her and falls into her arms holding her tightly sobbing into her chest. "Shh baby. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I got you." She says over and over again. San and Quinn sit back on the bed holding each other. Their hearts breaking for their girlfriend, watching as Shelby calms her. Shelby sits on the floor bringing Rachel into her lap as she tries to calm her, rocking her.

Eventually Rachel calms enough to speak. "San? Can you tell her what happened after daddy died? I can't… I …"

San gets up and sits on the floor by them cupping her face. "How much and what do you want me to tell her querida?"

Rachel sobs again into her hand. "All of it. I want her to know all of it. I just can't…"

Quinn comes to sit with them. "Ok, baby. Do you want to sit here while we tell her or do you want me to take you down stairs?"

Rachel just burrows into her mother's lap more. "I want to stay here."

San nods and looks at Shelby. "Ok." She gets up and grabs the tissues off the dresser handing them to her. "Sorry. I don't want to scare you but you're going to need those" At the look of horror on Shelby's face as she tightened her grip on Rachel she sighed and started at the beginning.

She told her about her daddy dying and her dad leaving her with her crazy aunt than her aunt kicking her out. She told her about her troubles at school, the rape and how she found her and took care of her. She told her about how she and Quinn had been protecting her at school and her joining the Cheerios. She told her about Glee, Finn, Mr. Shue and Mercedes and how coach was temporary coach until they found another and about Rachel, her and Quinn's co-captaincy in glee.

Shelby's face was a mix of emotion through their explanation of everything. Her face had shown anger, horror, despair, heartbreak at what had happened to her daughter. It also showed pride in her accomplishments through all of it.

Shelby tightens her hold on Rachel. "Can I ask why you didn't report it if you know who it is and have to see him every day?"

Rachel shutters, "I had two reasons." She says causing San and Quinn to perk up. She had yet to tell them this. "The first was my living situation. It happened before I was emancipated. I was afraid they would take me because I was a minor living alone, and they would take Noah and his little sister away from my aunt for her neglect of me."

She pauses taking a deep breath. "I didn't want all of us separated in the system." She starts crying again silent tears. "The other reason I didn't report him was to protect someone else." She shifted out of her mother's embrace and moved in to San's pulling Quinn into them.

Shelby recognizes the move for what it was. The girls did not. "Were you guys dating at the time? Do the people at the school know about your relationship?" San and Quinn exchanged confused looks at the question.

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Then how did he know?" Shelby asked cupping her face.

Rachel sighed, "I've always protected and supported them. Everyone knows that, even if they didn't always."

San finally understand. "It was us?" She lifted Rachel's head to look into her eyes as Quinn gasps. "You were trying to protect us."

Rachel nods. "He said he had friends that would go after the two of you if I told the police or the school."

Quinn kisses her temple. "Oh our sweet star. Why didn't you tell us? We could have done something to protect all of us the way we've been protecting you."

Rachel shook her head violently. "I couldn't risk you. I… I… couldn't… stand the thought… of him or anyone doing to you…" She started shaking her tears coming faster.

"Shh, carińo. We're ok querida. Shh." They rocked her until she calmed again.

Shelby scooted closer and rubbed her hair. "Ok. I think that's enough for now. Why don't you guys get cleaned up and we'll all head down stairs and get some food. I was starting breakfast when Quinn came to get me."

Rachel turned into her mother for a hug. "That sounds good, but I'm not sure what you found down there. I keep some non-vegan stuff for Noah but the majority is vegan for us, sorry."

Shelby chuckled. "I noticed when I was looking for something to cook. I am a vegetarian so it's fine. I tried veganism but my body doesn't like it, it made me sick. So I just eat dairy products and extra protein powder to offset it."

They all get up. The girls head to the closet for clothes.

Shelby heads downstairs to finish breakfast. She finished the tofu scramble she had started and some fruit protein smoothies. Just as she was finishing setting the table. They all sat down and started eating.

San looked over at Shelby. "Ok. You need to tell me what you did to this. It's better than mine." The other nodded their agreement.

Shelby chuckled. "I'll write it down for you." San nods and continues eating.

As she finishes Rachel watches Shelby for a minute. "How long can you stay? When do you need to get back to Columbus?" She asks shyly.

"I don't have a set time to be back. It's just me now. Mom passed away last year and I don't have any training classes scheduled to teach. I can stay for as long as you want. I need to go back to get my portable piano so I can work and get some more clothes but other than that I'm free." She replies.

Rachel perks up at the piano comment. "I have a portable and standing piano if you want to use one of those."

Shelby nodded. "I'll take a look at them. Mine is pretty fancy and the settings are what I need."

San cracks up laughing. "Oh, that's good." Rachel and Quinn laugh along. San calms her laughter at the confused look on Shelby's face. "Sorry, but it don't get no better than nuestra estrella's equipment."

Shelby just looks to Rachel for clarification. Rachel chuckles, "Come on. I'll show you and you can decide if yours is better." She says taking Shelby's hand and leading her to the basement.

Once they enter Shelby's jaw drops. "Oh my Rachel. Is this a fully functioning studio?" she says running her hand along the piano. "Do you play all these instruments?"

Rachel beams. "Yes it is and yes I do." She leads her over to the portable piano. "Does this have everything you need?" she asks.

Shelby nods. "Yes, it actually has more than mine." She looks around and sees the microphones. "I know you said you are in glee but this is awesome Rach."

Rachel just smiles leading her into the booth. "My daddy spoiled me, and my girls here helped me upgrade some of my outdated equipment for Christmas." She motions to the mixer and IPad. "Do you want to hear something we are working on for regionals in glee? We can sing it or we have recorded it."

Shelby perks up more and claps her hands causing San and Quinn to giggle at how alike they are. "I would love to hear you sing if you don't mind."

Rachel nods happily. "Ok. Stay in here with Quinn. It's a duet that San and I put together." she turns to Quinn. "Can we get another recording of it baby? There is a part in the last one that wasn't quite right."

Quinn just smiles indulgently. "Of course sweetheart." She says as she turns on the equipment and gets everything set up. After San and Rachel close the door she turns to Shelby. "She's a perfectionist. I didn't hear anything wrong in the last recording but she did so we record again."

Shelby just smiles. "She sounds like me. Is she good?"

Quinn beams. "There's none better. She can break your heart or send you soaring with happiness with just a song. She's about to do both now." She is just finishing setting it all up when the girls finish their warm ups. She presses the intercom. "All set when you two are." Rachel nods for her to start recording. "Here we go."

Rachel and San just get better every time they perform the duet. Quinn still gets goose bumps every time they sing it. Shelby is in a state of awe throughout the performance with tears in her eyes. When they finish and Quinn stops the recording she turns to her. "Oh my god Quinn she's amazing. So much better than I was at that age or even now, and Santana. She is fabulous too. They sound so good together."

"She is. They are, but she's our star." Quinn says as the girls come into the booth.

"How was that? Did it record better that time?" She asks and Quinn ques up the playback. "Yep. That one's a keeper." She turns to Shelby. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you need to go to NYADA, Tischor Julliard after graduation." She says hugging her.

Rachel just beams. "That's the plan." They talk for a bit more, shut down the equipment, head back up stairs, and Rachel turns to her mom. "We have some errands to run at the mall and grocery store. You can hang out here or go with us if you want."

Shelby looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well I was thinking. It's only 1:30 if I leave now I can make it home in an hour and a half grab what I need and be back in time to take you guys out to dinner."

"That's sounds good." Rachel looks down unsure of herself for a moment. "You know, you don't have to come back right away if you need to be there. I'm ok here."

Shelby lifts her chin, "Rachel, I have been looking for you your entire life. There is nowhere I would rather be." She pulls her into a hug. "Are you sure you want me staying here though? I would love to but if you would feel more comfortable I can go to the motel."

Rachel shakes her head. "I want you to stay here if you want to. I want to have time to get to know you but San and Quinn pretty much live here too. You would be putting up with all of us and our friends coming in and out."

Shelby nods. "Then that's what we will do, and I don't mind the girls or any friends you bring home. It's your house, I'm just a guest here." Rachel nods and they make plans to meet back up here at the house after they run their errands and she gets back from Columbus.

Five hours later the girls pull back into the driveway with new linens for their bed and groceries. Shelby is there waiting for them. They unload the Hummer and help Shelby bring in her things then pile back into the SUV and head out to dinner at the Thai restaurant.

Once they are seated and have ordered Rachel looks to Shelby. "So. What is it that you do training classes for?"

"It depends. I do private vocal training and piano lessons, and I train and choreograph show choir numbers." Shelby replies.

"You do. That's so awesome." Rachel claps "Too bad you don't live closer. We could use you with our glee routines."

Santana bumps her shoulder. "Querida, we don't need Shelby, we have you. Your routines are great." Rachel just blushes.

Shelby smiles at the girls' interaction. "I can take a look at it while I'm here if you would like a second opinion."

"That would be amazing. I have it all written down and we start training the Wednesday after school starts back. You can come to practice and see." Rachel says excitedly.

"Sounds good, but I must say I'm surprised you didn't start right after sectionals to give you a few extra weeks training."

Quinn scoffs. "That would require us to have a teacher that didn't plan things a week before competition. The only reason we are getting the extra time in now is because he got suspended and our cheer coach is now in charge of glee until they find us a replacement coach. She chose the songs and gave us free rein to create the routines. Which Rachel has always done any way."

Shelby is just shocked. "Well I will come and see what you have come up with and we will go from there."

Rachel nods happily as their food arrives and they start eating.

San bumps Rachel's shoulder again. "Hey carińo, we should bring her to Cheerios practice so she can see what you do there. I don't think coach will care as long as she stays in the stands."

Rachel nods looking to Shelby. "Would you like to? We have practice on Thursday."

"I would like that. I have never seen a stunt cheer squad before. It should be fun to watch."

Quinn just smiles. "You have no idea. We have some amazing stunts for this routine." San and Rach nod in agreement.

They finish their dinner talking about random things then head back to the house for the night. They decide to watch a movie before bed and show Shelby the media room. They all curl up one of the couches with Shelby on one side, Rachel next to her and Quinn in between her and San. Rach leans against her mom with her legs across the girls' laps while they snuggle together. After the movie they head to bed, Rachel giving her mom a big hug and they plan to just hang around the house the next day.

After getting ready for bed they snuggle in together. Rachel sighs into San's chest. "Do you think it's too good to be true?"

San lifts her head. "What's too good to be true querida?"

"My mom." Rachel replies.

San sighs. "No. I don't think so, but if it is you still have us. We will always be here for you."

Quinn agrees. "Yes we will, but for what it's worth. I think she is on the level and just wants to know you baby."

Rachel settles back into Santana. "Ok. I just needed to ask." She says sadly.

She has been through so much they just want to protect her from everything. They hope they are all right about Shelby. They all settle into each other and eventually fall asleep. Content with each other, they all sleep through the night.

 **A/N: Next bonding with Shelby, Cheerios and maybe the first day back to school.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Shelby and the girls:**

Wednesday Rachel woke earlier than usual feeling restless. It was only 5:30 so she decided to use her elliptical for the first time since she joined Cheerios. They had left it in her old room so she didn't disturb her girls when she wanted to use it. She ran it for an hour but still felt unsettled. She checked on the girls and they were still sleeping so she grabbed some clothes and showered quickly. She headed down to the studio hoping the music would calm her. Music had been her life for so long. It was always where she turned to when she need to sort herself out. She sat at the piano running her fingers over the keys playing random tunes. As she loses herself in the random music her mind settles on a song, and she begins playing it.

Mm, mm,  
Yeah, yeah, oh, ooh,

Every day is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
Feel so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down, Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

As Rachel began singing and putting everything she had into the song she didn't notice the presence at the door. Shelby leaned against the door jam and listened to her daughter pour her heart out into the song, tears in her eyes at the pain in her voice.

To all your friends you're delirious (delirious)  
So consumed in all your doom (in all your doom)  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone,  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is? (woo)

Shelby was so caught up in watching Rachel that she hadn't noticed the other girls follow her until they moved past her and sat on either side of Rach and began singing backup for her. Rachel didn't even flinch at their sudden appearance, like she had been expecting them. Shelby was in awe of them, the emotions coming off all the girls in waves wasn't lost on her.

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, no, no (words can't bring you down)  
Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down. Oh, no (words can't bring you down)  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do, (No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say, (No matter what we say)  
We're the song that's out of tune, (yeah) full of beautiful mistakes (oh yeah)  
And everywhere we go, (And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always, shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down, no (words can't bring you down)  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down, oh, no (words can't bring you down)  
So don't you bring me down today

Mm, yeah, don't you bring me down today  
Yeah, yeah, ooh,  
Don't you bring me down, ooh, today

As she finished the final notes on the piano Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder her arm wrapped around Rachel. Santana leaned into them, her arms around both girls rubbing Quinn's back. Shelby, after wiping the tears from her eyes, started clapping lightly at the impromptu performance.

Rachel turned her head and gave a watery smile to her mother. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I left the doors open so San and Quinn would know where to find me when they woke and I was gone."

Shelby shook her head, "You didn't wake me sweetie. I was in the kitchen and heard the piano cords when you started." She walked up behind them. "You guys are amazing." She said laying a hand on San and Quinn's shoulders and a kiss to Rachel's head. "If you sound half that good for Regionals you'll have it in the bag." All the girls beamed at her praise, tears still swimming in their eyes.

Right then and there she vowed to herself that she would be there for all of them in every way they would let her. She had overheard them talking the night before about Quinn's mom coming home and probably kicking her out, and both girls mothers total lack of parenting and being around for them at all. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. They were talking quietly in the media room waiting for her to finish changing before their movie and when she came to the door she heard sniffling and didn't want to interrupt the conversation. She had wondered at the girls' constant presence at the house and had her answer.

In the moments watching them and hearing the pain and anguish in their voices they had all become daughters to her in her eyes and she would protect them with her life. She smiled "Why don't I give you a minute down here and I'll go up and start some breakfast." She said squeezing the girls' shoulders and kissing Rachel's temple.

They nodded and watched her leave the room closing the door behind her. San turned to Rachel. "You ok querida? We woke and you were gone. I thought you were going to wake us if you needed." She said sounding unsure of herself.

Rachel leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm fine. I woke up feeling a little unsettled and just wanted some time to myself to sort it out. I wasn't shutting you out, I promise, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She leaned over and kissed her softly again and turned to do the same to Quinn.

Quinn tightened her arm around her. "If you need time alone baby that's fine. We just want you to know that you don't have to be alone if you don't want to be. We are here for you."

San kissed her cheek. "We are sorry we interrupted you if you wanted to be alone."

"No, you didn't interrupt me. I knew you would be down. That's why I left the doors open." She rubbed a hand on their thighs. "If I wanted to stay alone I would have left a note asking for time or something."

They nodded and Quinn cupped her face. "Do you want to talk about what unsettled you?"

"I'm really not sure. I think it's just a combination of everything catching up with me, and sometimes I just need to sing." She smiled at them. "Oh, and thank you for the backup. I just started playing and that's the song that came out. Seems fitting now." She got up pulling the girls with her. "I'm ok, I promise. Let's go see if we can help with breakfast."

They allowed her to pull them up and followed her to the kitchen. They walked in and over to Shelby. She turned toward them cupping Rachel's cheek. "Everything ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, everything is good. Can we help with breakfast?"

Shelby looked around. "Yes. If you want to finish the fruit smoothies and set the table. This will be ready soon." She turned back and continued cooking. Rachel moved to the counter with the fruit and the other girls went to make coffee and set the table.

After breakfast they decided to work on the routine for glee. Shelby watched what they had come up with so far and looked over the choreography sheets that Rachel had come up with for the group. Commenting whenever she saw a need to. She was impressed with the dance numbers Rachel had choreographed.

When Rachel thought they had it all down ready to be finalized on paper she set down to put it in the computer to be printed. The girls decided while she was busy with the routine with Shelby's help that they would head out for a bit to their respective houses to pick up a few more things.

Quinn wanted to have the majority of her belongings moved in before her mother got back so when she kicked her out she would have what she wanted. If she didn't kick her out Quinn would just move it back later when her mom eventually left again. Her mother wouldn't notice the things missing either way.

Santana just wanted her things with her at Rachel's. She had no intention of staying at her mother's house again if she could help it. Her mother didn't want her. Rachel and Quinn did so it was an easy decision. She would go once a week and pick up any mail that was there for her and be done with it.

They decided to spit up so they could get done quicker. They talked for a few minutes sitting in the drive when Quinn dropped Santana off. She said she would be back in an hour to get her, and after a heated kiss goodbye she headed off. Neither noticing the figure watching from the window.

When San walked in the house she was blindsided by a hand across her face and fell to the ground. She looked up into her mother's furious face. "How dare you sit in my driveway and make a fool of me with that slut." Her mother screamed at her. She tried to get up and was knocked down again with a kick to her stomach landing hard against the door. "You do not get to disgrace me in front of my home you ungrateful little dyke." She said pulling San up by her shirt.

As she pulled her up she punched her in the mouth and dropped her to the floor. "I am leaving and will be back in an hour and you had better not be here when I get back." She turn and headed out the garage.

San heard her squealing out of the drive a few moments later. She dug her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial for Quinn.

" _Hello, beautiful." Quinn answered the phone cheerily._

At the sound of Quinn's voice she sobbed, "Quinn, I need you."

 _Quinn started to panic and the sound of Santana's voice. "I'm on my way back. What's wrong?"_

San could hear the tires squeal as Quinn turned around quickly to head back. "Mom was… here when… I… came in. She… saw… she saw us… in the drive." She was about to hyperventilate, and couldn't get any more words out.

" _Baby, I am almost there. I'm coming. Is she still there?"_

"No." Was all she could get out.

" _Ok. I'm calling Rachel. I will be there in a second." She paused for a second. "I love you San. I will be there I promise."_

At that San just sobbed some more. "I… love you… too." She said and hung up the phone.

Quinn was in panic mode trying to get back as quick as possible terrified of what she was going to find when she got there. She speed dialed Rachel.

" _Hello bear." She said wistfully_

"Rachel. Oh god Rachel, I need you to meet me at Santana's house now."

" _Quinn, what's wrong" She got up in a panic Shelby following her to through the house to the garage. "Where's Santana? Is she ok?"_

Quinn half sobbed "I don't know. I dropped her off and headed to my house. She just called me and was sobbing and hyperventilating saying she needed me. She said her mom was there when I dropped her off. She couldn't get any more out she was crying too hard." She rushed out, desperation evident in her voice.

 _Rachel and Shelby jumped into the Camaro and Rachel pulled out of the garage heading to San's. "Ok. We are on our way. If you need to take her away before I get there call me back and I will meet you where ever."_

"Ok. I love you Rachel. Hurry."

 _Rachel sobbed "I love you too. I will be there baby."_

They hung up as Quinn pulled into the drive and Rachel sped down the road toward her girlfriends. Quinn almost fell out of the hummer in her hast to get to Santana. She shoved open the door and fell to her knees when she saw San still on the floor her mouth bloody.

"Oh god angel. What did she do to you?" she gathered the sobbing girl into her arms.

San just held on for dear life still unable to form words. After a moment they heard the squealing of tires and San stiffened frightened it was her mother again. Quinn just rocked her. "Shh, it's ok. It's just Rachel angel." San visibly relaxed as she saw Rachel rush through the door.

Rachel slid to her knees next to the girls. "Oh god, what happened?" She threw her arms around her girls.

San shifted into Rachel's embrace, finally calmer with both her girls holding her. "Mom was home when I got here. She saw us kiss goodbye in the driveway." She relayed all that had happened to her girls and they were visibly shaking in rage as she did.

Shelby kneeled next to the girls. "We need to get your things quickly and get you out of here before she returns. We need to get you out of here and get you cleaned up. Do you need a doctor sweetie?"

San shook her head. "No, it's just a busted lip I think."

They girls got up and helped San to her feet. They followed her to her room and gathered everything she wanted, Shelby and Quinn running back and forth to the SUV and car loading things while Rachel and San packed up bags. With the last of her things packed they all headed out to load them and leave. As they rounded the end of the staircase headed to the door Santana's mother came through the door.

"What the hell are you still doing here you pathetic piece of garbage." She raged as she flew toward San only to be stopped my Shelby rushing to place herself in front of San as Rachel and Quinn pulled her back behind them.

Shelby shoved her back. "You will not lay another finger on that girl or I will tear you limb from limb with my bare hands." She said with so much venom in her voice the other woman was taken aback for a moment.

She recovered quickly seething with rage taking a step forward. "Who the hell are you? This is none of your concern."

Shelby shoved her back again grabbing her by the front of her shirt. "I am the last thing you are going to see before your black soul leaves this earth if you try to lay another hand her ever again." Her voice held so much controlled rage that a shiver ran down all their backs. "Girls take Santana to the car."

The girls headed out the door, Shelby not releasing her hold on the other woman who was now stock still in fear at the truth she saw in Shelby's eyes at her last statement.

Once she heard car doors close and knew they were safe she tightened her hold for a moment before forcibly shoving the other woman to the floor. "I will be taking pictures of Santana's injuries and you will be served with custody papers tomorrow. I suggest you sign them or I will call the cops and give them the pictures and have you arrested for child abuse." She turned on her heal slamming the door on her way out.

Rachel was standing next to the SUV talking to San through the window. Shelby ran a hand across her shoulder. "Rach, why don't you give me your keys and let me follow Quinn. You ride with them." Rachel hugged her and climbed in slipped under San's head where they had laid her in the back seat.

Shelby ran a hand through San's hair. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I just want to go home, please." Shelby nodded, kissed the top of her head and went to Rachel's car.

As Shelby followed the girls back to the house she called her lawyer and had him draw up guardianship papers to be served to Santana's mother the next day. If Santana wanted she could become emancipated later but she wanted to make sure San was protected right now until she could make that choice. She also had him draw up papers for Quinn as well, in case they were needed later, she wanted them in hand. They arrived back at the house and locked the cars in the garage leaving Santana's belongings to be taken in later.

Once in the living room they sat Santana down. Rachel went to find the first aid kit and Quinn went to get her some clothes to change into. Shelby sat next to her running a hand along her back.

San turned to Shelby and hugged her. "Thank you, I know you didn't have to." She said into her neck trying not to cry again.

Shelby just held her close. "Of course I had to and I would do it again in a heartbeat. She will never lay a finger on you again. I promise." Santana collapsed into her sobbing, unable to stop herself in the arms of the first adult in years to care enough to defend her or offer comfort.

Rachel and Quinn came back but they stopped in the doorway noticing the death grip San had on Shelby and just letting her calm their girl sensing it was what she needed right then. When San stopped sobbing and was calmer in Shelby's arms they came fully into the room and went to tend to her injuries and blood stained clothes. Rachel cleaned her face hands and arms with a warm wash cloth and doctored her lip.

Once that was finished Quinn pulled her up and was about to take her to the bathroom to change but Shelby stopped them. "Santana, I would like to take a look at your stomach if that's ok. I just want to make sure you are not severely injured."

San just nodded and attempted to take off her shirt. Noticing her struggle Quinn helped her gently remove the shirt. Rachel quietly gasped at the bruises already forming on her stomach, shoulder and back from the kick and where she hit the door and floor.

Shelby moved forward, "This might hurt," she said as she inspected her stomach pressing in checking for rigidity. San moaned softly in pain. "Ok, it looks alright, but if it gets any worse tonight you need to let us know. Tomorrow and Friday it will probably be worse but you should start to feel better by Saturday." She walked behind her and looked over the other bruises and nodded to Quinn to help with her shirt.

Quinn helped her into a set of Cheerios sweats and Rachel went to find painkillers in the first aid kit. Shelby gathered her dirty clothes headed into the laundry room to try and get the blood out while the girls got settled. Once she finished spot treating and throwing the clothes in the washer she headed back out to the girls.

When she got back San was on the couch her head in Quinn's lap with an icepack on her face. Her legs were in Rachel's lap. She held another icepack to San's stomach while rubbing her legs. Shelby slid on to the floor in front of them. "How bout we order some take out and watch some movies?" The girls nodded and Rachel took out her phone and ordered their usual from the Thai place and what Shelby wanted.

They decided after dinner to settle into their bed so San would be comfortable and not have to move again. Rachel climbed in first and Santana gingerly got in besides her laying her head on Rachel's chest. Shelby came in and Rachel patted the bed next to her. "Come on get comfy." She sat and leaned against the head board and alternated running a hand through Rachel's then Santana's hair.

Quinn came returning from a movie run upstairs and looked at the bed with trepidation then turned to the DVD player and loaded the movie. She moved over to the bed and sat lightly, afraid to take her usual spot, not wanting to hurt the Latina.

Rachel looked at her curiously. "What's wrong bear?"

San looked over her shoulder at the nervous blond and reached out to her. "Come here. You're not going to hurt me baby." Quinn scooted carefully up to the girls and lay a few inches from San and lightly rubbed her side.

San reached back and pulled her closer until she was laying against her. Quinn tried to scoot back but stopped when San whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you angel." She said desperately.

San snuggled back into her. "You'll hurt me more if I can't feel you while I sleep."

Quinn deflated with a sigh. "Ok angel." She scooted closer wrapping her body around San calming as she heard her sigh. Once she settled Shelby added her to the alternate rubbing of hair trying to soothe them all.

All three girls fell asleep before the movie ended. Shelby continued to rub their heads finishing the movie. As it ended she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and DVD player and went to get up only to stop when she realized the hand Santana had resting on her side had tightened on her shirt.

San raised her head slightly. "Stay. Please?" She asked in a small sleepy voice.

Shelby scooted down in the bed and loosened San's hand from her shirt to hold it. "Ok sweetie. I'll be right here." She settled into the pillow and fell asleep thanking the lord for the blessings her daughter had bestowed upon her by allowing her into her life.

The next morning Shelby woke first with Santana still holding tightly to her hand. She looked over and it seemed that none of the girls had moved an inch. She chuckled lightly at how cute they all look together like little bear cubs. Looking at Quinn completely wrapped around both girls she finally understood the koala bear reference they kept using for her.

Noticing the time and thinking they must have forgot to set an alarm she shook Rachel's shoulder lightly. "Rachel…Rachel you need to wake up honey." Rachel started to stir and turned her head to her mom looking at her questioningly. "You said you have cheer practice at 7:00 and its 6:10 now."

Rachel's eyes widened as she turned to look at the clock. "San, Quinn, were late get up my loves." She said sweetly but forcefully. Quinn opened her eyes first looking at the clock in surprise and gently removing herself from San's back. Rachel nudged San. "Angel, get up baby or Sue is going to have our heads."

San groaned in pain as she rolled over. Shelby was standing at the door about to go and get dressed but turned back around. "You're not going to attempt to train today are you Santana?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

San sat up gingerly rubbing her stomach. "Yes. I don't have a choice."

Before Shelby could protest Rachel cut in. "You most certainly will not be doing anything but supervising and giving instruction today. I will talk to coach." San opened her mouth to argue but Rachel cut her off with a quick peck to her lips. "Not up for discussion. No."

San looked down and nodded scooting to get out of the bed to change. Shelby was satisfied that Rachel had defused the situation and left to get ready herself.

Twenty minutes later saw them piling into Shelby's Land Rover and heading to the school with smoothies, muffins and power bars in hand. Shelby was glad she had made extra the day before. They made it to the school with ten minutes to spare.

Coach was pacing the locker room worriedly when they arrived. They were never late and usually thirty to forty five minutes early. She shot her head up and looked straight to Rachel. "Where have you been?" She looked to Quinn then San and stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell happened?" she rushed over to San. "Who did this?" She looked to Rachel again and finally saw the new face.

Rachel put up a hand to stop her next set of questions. "Can we talk in your office for a minute coach?"  
Sue nodded and led them to her office. Turning expectant eyes to the girls.

Rachel sighed. "First, Coach this is my mother Shelby Corcoran. Shelby, Coach Sue Sylvester." Coached turned shocked eyes to Rachel but shook the women's hand. "Second, San had a run in with her mother yesterday. She will be living with me from now on."

A look of rage overtook Sue's face and she saw that it was matched in the other women's as well. A silent we will talk later passed between them before she turned back to the girls. "Santana are you hurt anywhere else other than your face?"

San lifted her top and showed coach her stomach. Then turned and let Quinn lift the back to show the rest. Sue was seething with rage. "You're benched until healed. Supervising and instructing only, unless you need to go home and rest."

San shook her head shocked at the coaches concern. "No coach. I'm ok. I can stay and help with training. I'll just take it easy and instruct as necessary."

Sue nodded her head and turned to Shelby. "Well Streisand Senior, I guess you're with me in the stands today. Let's go and let these girls get the sloppy babies ready for training." She strode out the door waiting at the locker room exit for Shelby to join her.

Rachel chuckled at the flabbergasted look on Shelby's face. "You get use to her. She likes to act tough and like she doesn't care. She calls me Streisand so naturally you are Streisand Senior. Don't pay her any mind." Rachel was still laughing and the girls had joined in. Shelby just nodded kissing each girl on the head and followed after coach.

She chuckled when she heard Quinn behind her. "Ok, losers get your asses in gear and get on the mats. We better not see you lagging behind."

She was full out laughing when Rachel was not far behind. "Let's go ladies we're burning daylight here." The Cheerios picking up speed at hearing Quinn and Rachel not seeming to be in a good mood and an oddly quiet Santana behind them.

They rushed out and were on the mats stretching in record time. Britt walked up to the girls seeing Santana's face for the first time she gasped. "Oh my god San what happened?" She whisper yelled.

San just tilted her head down laying it on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rubbed her back gently. "Her mother found out about us yesterday and was not pleased about it." She whispered back.

The look that passed over Britt's had only ever been seen by them one other time. "What do you need?" she asked San gently.

San shook her head. "I just want to forget it and move on. Let's just get you guys stretched for practice." Britt nodded hugged her very gently and went to the mats with the other girls and started stretching.

Quinn and Rachel went to the mats as well as Santana started calling out stretches for them and they fell in to a rhythm together. After they finished Rachel split them up into their groups and sent Marsha off with her group to weight train.

Rachel was getting the girls set when one of the flyers called her over. "Rachel can you show us again? I can't seem to get the second twist and I wanted to watch it again."

Rachel smiles slightly, "of course." She said to the girl then raised her voice to the others. "Set it up ladies. I am about to demonstrate the stunt again."

Santana looked panicked. "Querida, I can't catch you today. You can't. What if they drop your or throw you wrong?"

Rachel squeezed her hands. "Hey, they're not going to drop me. They are getting much better and have not dropped or tossed wrong since week one. I'll be ok."

San nodded reluctantly and strode over to the second base set. "You guys are base for this." Their eyes widen and look over to Rachel. They know how protective their captains are of their trainer. They are scared senseless. San can see this and just glares at them.

Quinn comes up behind her giving her own glare. "You drop her or hurt her you will answer to us." They nod vigorously and get set.

Quinn and San walk back toward the bleachers to watch and they hear Shelby behind them. She noticed how tense the two girls got when Rachel said she was demonstrating.

"Coach what's going on?" She asked concern dripping from her voice.

Coach shakes her head. "Streisand is about to demonstrate the stunt again for the flyers to watch. Lopez and Fabray there usually are the only ones they will allow to catch her in the second base set. Lopez can't catch today so they others will be doing it. Don't worry, they have been trained well and will do fine, or they will catch hell for it. My captains are just over protective. The girls do this for hours every practice."

Shelby nods slightly and turns back to watch unsure if she really wants to see this if San and Quinn are so tense about it. When she sees Rachel fly across the mat into a summersault, flying and twisting in the air she about has a heart attack. Once she is safely on the ground again and the two girls visibly relax she lets out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. They walk back over to the group as Rachel is explaining something to the flyers.

Shelby turns to Sue again. "That is a dangerous stunt. Who comes up with these things?"

Sue chuckles, "You daughter did." Shelby gasps and Sue continues. "She created almost all of our stunts. She has gymnastic training and credentials as a trainer in her own right. She and Brittany created the entire routine. She _is_ our trainer."

Shelby looks over at her daughter again in wonder and awe watching her instruct the girls and seeing them improve in just a few run throughs. As Rachel wraps things up with the stunt group the rest of the squad comes back in for the second half of training.

Rachel looks over seeing them come in. "Ok ladies. Fifteen minute break and we will run through the rest of the routine. We are adding in the big stunt today to see it all as a whole so I can see where we need improvement."

The girls perk up and call out in unison. "Yes ma'am."

She chuckles lightly, grabs her Gatorade and walks over with San and Quinn to sit with Shelby.

Shelby pulls her into a one armed hug. "You continue to amaze me Rachel." She says proudly as Rachel blushes.

San and Quinn beam, "That's our girl." Quinn says smugly and San nods vigorously.

After the break Rachel and San send in San's alternate and they run the girls through the routine, block by block. Once they run through all the blocks several times they call for a complete run through. They run it three times. It's choppy but it's getting there.

Rachel is satisfied with the progress so far but turns to coach for her opinion. "Well coach. It's rough but after less than two full weeks of training…"

Coach just nods slightly. "It's horrendous, but it will be perfect by regionals, I can feel it." She says patting Rachel's shoulder. "Call it and get them out of here."

Rachel turns back to the group. "Ok ladies, that's it for today, excellent progress but we have a long way to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same channel. Hit the showers." The girls break formation and head to the showers calling goodbyes to their captains and trainer.

Brittany, Sam and Marsh all hang back as per usual. Rachel calls them over. She introduces them to her mother and they are all shocked but seem happy for Rachel. Sam and Marsha offer to get take out and meet the girls at home for an afternoon of movies and Rachel texts Puck to invite him over.

Once they are all there and they are eating Rachel explains the basics of how her mother is there and why and it seems to calm the other girls that were worried about her. She takes Puck aside and explains it fully to him and he is livid at his uncle for the way he handled the situation but happy that Rachel seems to have an adult in her corner now.

After lunch Shelby heads down to the studio to get some work done and the others head up to the media room for a movie. After the movie is over the others leave. The girls are about to settle in the living room when the doorbell rings. They look at each other and head to the door.

Rachel opens it to a courier. "Good day Miss I have a packet for a Ms. Shelby Corcoran. I need her signature"

Rachel just looks confused. "Oh, Ok. I will go get her." She leaves the girls at the door with him and heads to the studio. She opens the door slowly not wanting to startle her. "Shelby?"

Shelby looks up from her computer and smiles. "Yes Rachel."

"There's a courier here with a packet you need to sign for."

Shelby gets up and head toward her. "Oh good. Thank you."

They head back up stairs and she signs for the packet and turns and goes into the living room motioning for the girls to follow. Once they settle on the couch she sits in the arm chair opening the packet and reading the papers inside.

When she finishes reading she looks to San. "I promised you yesterday that I would make sure that she wouldn't get near you again." San nods looking confused. "I told her before we left that I would be sending her papers and she needed to sign them or deal with the police. I hope that I didn't overstep and do something wrong. I just wanted to protect you." She looks down a little apprehensive now that it was done.

San moves over and sits on the coffee table in front of her. "What did you do?" She asks taking Shelby's hand.

"I had her sign over guardianship of you to me."

San just looks at her speechless for a moment. "Why…why would you do that?"

Shelby looks up and has tears swimming in her eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

San shakes her head. "No, I'm just trying to understand."

Shelby calms a little. "I was frightened for you and I wanted to protect you. I figured if you didn't want me to be your guardian you could file for emancipation if you wanted. I'm not asking you to file I just want you to know all your options."

San is still in shock, as are the other girls who are still speechless. "But why, I'm not your responsibility."

Shelby tightens her grip on Santana's hand. "You. You are not a responsibility. You are a privilege. You are one of my baby's loves and as such you are now one of mine, and I take care of my own." At this all the girls' eyes start to water and Santana throws herself into Shelby's arms. Shelby pulls her into her lap gently and looks over to Quinn. "And that goes for you too. Whatever any of the three of you need, I am here." Rachel and Quinn get up and go over to hug her and San, tears now flowing freely down their faces.

San buries her head in Shelby's neck crying and shaking. "Thank you. No one has ever…"

Shelby rocks her kissing the other two on their heads. "Shh. It's okay now." When they all calm down and the tears have stopped Shelby speaks again. "I will go to the school with you on Monday and fill out new papers for you and give my information for emergency contact and permission slip for your sports and glee club. I now have all of your papers. Your birth certificate, social security card, and shot records were all in the packet I received." She looks to Rachel "If it's ok with you I would like you to name me as an emergency contact as well. That way if anything happens they will contact me so I can help." Both girls nod their approval.

They all hug her again and get up, deciding to start dinner and lighten the conversation and mood a bit talking about Cheerios and Glee. Claiming exhaustion they all head to bed early each giving Shelby a hug and retire to their room.

Once they have settled in bed with San in the middle she looks up at Rachel. "Are you ok with your mom being my guardian carino?"

Rachel looks down and kisses her nose. "Heavens yes. I am ecstatic to know that she cannot get to you and hurt you ever again. Are you ok with this angel, or do you want to emancipate yourself?"

San thinks for a moment. "I think I would like to keep things as they are for the moment and see how it goes. If it becomes a problem I will do the emancipation then."

Rachel nods and snuggles back down with San in her arms Quinn wrapped around them both. They fall asleep quickly as the exhaustion of the day catching up with them all.

The rest of winter break goes well. The Cheerios routine is coming along nicely. They spend time getting to know Shelby better and spend a little time with their friends as well. Before they know it it's Sunday night and they are getting ready for bed a little apprehensive about all the changes in glee that will be revealed the next day. Hoping for a smooth transition but not holding their breath. They snuggle into bed with Rachel once again in the middle feeling that for the moment all is right in their world. They know they still have obstacles in their path but as long as they have each other they will be ok.

 **A/N: Next first day back to school, glee and the reaction of the group. Regionals training starts for glee.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Back to school:**

Monday morning the girls got up and ate a wonderful breakfast Shelby had made them than they headed to Cheerios practice. Shelby would be joining them in the afternoon to fill out paperwork and sit in on Glee. They were nervous about glee and the reactions of the other Gleeks as well as dealing with Mr. Shues in Spanish class that most of them share.

Cheerios practice had gone well that morning. After, Rachel had realized she forgot a book in the car and they headed out to get it. On their way back in they were met by what looked like the entire squad waiting at the door for them.

One of the flyers, Stacy, came up to them as they approached to give them an answer to their questioning looks. "I overheard some footballers talking a few minutes ago spreading rumors."

Quinn quirked a brow. "What were they saying that caused all of you to find us?"

Stacy squared her shoulders. "They are saying that there is mutiny in the squad and they are planning an attack our leader and that the squad supports them."

San stepped forward. "Who is trying to go against her?"

Stacy just shook her head. "No one is captain. That's why we are here." She motioned to the rest of the squad who were all nodding looking determined. "We came to walk her in to show our continued support and to ward off an attack."

The three girls were in shock. "You guys want to walk me in?" Rachel said in surprise.

Stacy nodded with a fierce look on her face. "They will not get away with attacking you. You are one of us, our leader and we protect our own."

Quinn looked to the rest of the squad who all looked just as determined as Stacy. "Is this how you all feel?"

A resounding 'Yes captain' came from all of them, echoing off the building.

Quinn and San shared a look then moved to flank Rachel as Britt, Sam and Marsha fell in behind them. All of the others fell in formation behind them.

Stacy moved to fall in behind the others but was stopped by Rachel. "Stacy," she motioned behind herself. "You're next to Sam." Placing her in a position of higher rank. Stacy looked shocked but nodded and fell in beside Samantha.

San leaned in to Rachel's ear looking behind them. "You ready for this querida?" speaking only where she and Quinn could hear her.

Rachel just squared her shoulders, "as I'll ever be. I hate the displays of power but if they are determined to do this I will not insult them by saying no. We are a team, and if this is how they choose to show it, so be it." She looked over her shoulder. "Look at them."

Santana and Quinn looked over at the squad and was met with looks of sheer determination and loyalty. Cheerios had always been a pretty tight nit group but they had never seen such a raw display of unity.

Rachel nudged San's shoulder and put a hand on Quinn's. "That's why I will do this."

They turned back around, San and Quinn set their best HBIC glares, Rachel set a determined face, the starting of a good HBIC glare. She moved forward a step then they took off behind her, two baby Cheerios holding the doors for them. They halls silenced and parted like the red sea, students diving out of the way to allow them to pass, terrified of the raw display of power. As they rounded the final corner to the hall with Rachel's locker they saw most of the football and basketball team waiting by her locker slushies in hand. What the boys didn't see was most of the Gleeks hidden, weaving in and around the growing crowd looking pissed as hell.

Azimio, Karofsky, and Nelson were leading the pack. Stacy whispered from behind them. "Those are the three spreading the rumors." She said nodding at the boys. Rachel just nodded back but made no other comment.

San and Quinn sensed her tense, but she showed no outward signs of distress. They gave each other a knowing smirk, that's our girl. The squad came to a stop in front of the boys. Rachel tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. "I need to get to my locker boys, what can I do for you this morning?" the boys looked taken aback by the wall of pissed off Cheerios at her back finally noticing the Gleeks coming up to flank the group.

Karofsky stepped slightly forward. "You cost us our captain. You need to pay."

San was in forward motion to lunge at the boy but Rachel stopped her with a hand and a shake of her head. "I assure you, your previous captain cost himself his spot, not I." she said with an eerie calm.

Azimio stepped up next. "That's bullshit. You are the reason he got kicked out and you talked his mother into making him quit because of it."

Now Quinn was ready to pounce as well, but was stop the same way San had been. It was not lost on anyone the show of control she had over the head Cheerios. Rachel lifted her chin a little higher. "His mother made that choice on her own."

San was seething. "Hudson screwed himself when he couldn't understand the concept of No means No assholes." There was an echo of gasps in the hall.

Quinn looked into the boys eyes. "He tried to forcibly grab her, sexually harassed her then over break tried to force himself into her home. That sounds like it was his fault, not hers."

Azimio smirked, "you have no proof. It's her word against his."

San was moving forward again only to be restrained by Sam and Britt when Rachel said 'grab her'. "No you piece of shit. It's not. I was there, Quinn was there," she motioned to Mike and Matt who had come up alongside of them moments before. "Matt and Mike had to physically coral him until his mother arrived to make his sorry ass leave. She saw him making an ass of himself. That's why he isn't on your team anymore." She had calmed a bit and the girls released her.

Karofsky was looking at Rachel. "Is that true? Did he do all that?" Rachel nodded slightly. "Ok." He said turning to the group at his back. "Let's go boys."

Azimio and Nelson were still seething. "What the hell Dave?" Azimio yelled. "You're just going to take her word for it?"

Karofsky just nodded. "Yes. There's no reason not to. We don't need that kind of guy as our captain or on our team at all." He turned back to the group again. "I am captain now and I say this is over. She's off limits." He says looking to Azimio and Nelson. "No one treats girls like that on my watch." He turned to Rachel. "You have trouble with him when he gets back, find me." The team nodded their agreement and turned to follow Karofsky away from the girls.

The girls are floored at his reaction and offer for help. San and Quinn share a look 'well that narrows it to two'. They look to Rachel who has visibly deflated after the boys left. San pulls her in by the waist. "You ok querida?" Rachel nods and lays her head on her shoulder grabbing Quinn's hand. The crowd disperses and the Cheerios leave to make their way to class with either pats on her back or see ya laters.

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand, nuzzles San's shoulder then moves forward to her locker getting her stuff for the day. She turns to the remaining four Cheerios and addresses Stacy. "Thank you, I'm glad we didn't have to face that alone."

Stacy places a hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone anymore Rach. You're a Cheerio." She says with a wink and walks away with Sam, Marsha and Britt in tow.

Rachel chuckles but San does not seem amused. "I don't know whether to thank her or punch her for flirting with you."

Rachel full out laughs lightly slapping her arm. "Oh she was not flirting."

Quinn moved in. "She most certainly was." She says no happier then Santana.

Rachel pulled them both to her not thinking about where they were. "It doesn't matter if she was or not." She smiled up at them. "There is no contest between her and the two of you. She isn't even close to being in the vicinity of your league."

The girls beam at her, hugging her to them, then release her and head off to class. They did not notice that the Gleeks were still present seeing and hearing the entire exchange. Matt, Mike and Puck gave concerned looks to each other. Unsure of the reactions from the others and then notice Mercedes walking away looking as angry as they had ever seen. They would have to warn them before lunch or glee.

Puck found them right before second period and told them of what happened and that he thought the cat was out of the bag about their relationship. They just decided to take as it came. They were not going to deny being together if asked.

The rest of the day goes well. Anytime they found themselves in the hall with Cheerios around they were joined by them until they went into their class. Shelby got done with her conference call for her new play early so she picked the girls up for lunch. When she dropped them back off she took care of all the paper work for Santana and Rachel added her as emergency contact. She told them that she would be back before glee. She had a meeting with coach before rehearsal.  
After school Sam, Britt, and Marsha met up with them and they made their way to the choir room running into Shelby on the way there. "Hey girls, I think I'm lost." She chuckles.

Rachel just shakes her head indulgently. "Mom, you are right around the corner from it. You didn't need to walk us there."

Shelby gasps slightly at Rachel calling her mom. It's the first time she has said it to her. She recovers quickly. "Ok." She laughs "Busted. Coach sent me ahead to find you and said she would be there ASAP. Figgins wanted to talk to her before they talked to the club. I'm to wait in the glee office."

Rachel nodded. "Well we will show you to the office. There's a door to it through the choir room."

When they entered the entire glee club was there minus the girls with her. Mercedes immediately on her feet. "Oh hell no you don't need to bring your entourage in here with you. Besides I thought you guys quit."

Rachel held up a hand to stop the verbal assault about to erupt behind her. "One, they are trying out today. Two, I was asked to come back so we did and brought new members with us."

Mercedes was fuming, then she noticed Shelby. "What the hell is she doing here? That's Vocal Adrenaline's coach."

They all looked confused to Shelby. "No I'm not. I'm a choreographer, I just choreographed their sectionals routine." She looked to Rachel. "Why, are they your competition or something?"

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes, we are going up against them at Regionals." She paused looking at her. "Why didn't you choreograph for Regionals for them?"

Shelby chuckled, "I didn't like their coach and their lead is a jackass that I couldn't stand working with."

Rachel laughed, "I've met him. He's fuller of himself then I am."

Mercedes had had enough of being ignored. "Why is she here? We don't have the money for or need for a choreographer. We have Brittany."

Before any of them could reply they heard a voice from behind them. "Actually you have Streisand." Coach comes into the room. "Or were you not paying attention when Brittany told you all that Rachel was the one choreographing your routines." She moved out of the way for Figgins to enter

Figgins motioned for them all to sit and coach ushered Shelby to the office, coming back out to stand next to Figgins who was addressing the group. "Students, due to his inappropriate behavior after the duets competition Mr. Shuster has been suspended from being Glee club coach for two months." He paused while they all gasped in disbelieve. "In his stead Coach Sylvester will be taking over as Temporary coach until we can find a replacement. If Mr. Shuster chooses to return after his suspension it will be as assistant coach."

Mercedes went to speak but he held up a hand to stop her. "This decision is final. I suggest you make the best of a bad situation and work hard for Regionals." With that he nodded to Sue and left the room.

Sue turned back to the group after he was gone. "Ok here's how this is going to go down. Streisand is still Captain, Mr. Hudson has quit Glee and will not be returning."

Mercedes stood up. "And why did he quit? Because of her?" She pointed to Rachel.

Before a reply could form Mike stood up fuming. "You were there this morning Mercedes, you know why. Stop being this way and listen to coach." They were all speechless at the normally quiet boy.

Coach cleared her throat looking at Rachel "What happened this morning?" Rachel relayed what had happened with the jocks that morning. Satisfied that it had been taken care of she continued. "Well ok then. You all know why he won't be back. So, I am assigning new co-captains. Santana and Quinn will be her second in command." She held a hand up to Mercedes. "You will stop interrupting me or I will kick you out and you won't be allowed back. Is that understood?"

Mercedes sat back fuming but quiet and coach went on. "I have also chosen the set list for Regionals and Streisand has already got a routine set for it." She paused looking around. "It's a new day people, things will be run different in this club from now on. I will run it as I do Cheerios. You have a chain of command." She motioned for Rachel to join her. "Just like Cheerios she is in command, she is your leader. If you have to ask why or question it maybe you don't belong here because you know nothing about what it take to win. You put your best foot forward and she is the best."

She stops speaking at the scoff that Mercedes let out. She turns hard eyes on her. "Ok Wheezy you are really starting to try my patience. If you don't like what I have to say, there's the door." She points to Sam and Marsha. "We have plenty of replacements available, you are not needed." She pauses at the incredulous look Mercedes gives her. "So this is the way it will go. Rachel will be training you from here on out, I will supervise and change or make comments as I see fit." She motioned for Rachel to takeover speaking.

"Alright, the theme for Regionals is inspirational. We have a solo, duet, and a group number. The duet as you know is the duet that won the competition. The group number is the Beatles Let it Be. Most of us will have a part to sing in this except those who are given special dance parts, Mike, Brittany, Matt, Samantha, and maybe Marsha if Noah can bring in another boy that can really dance."

Before she can continue Mercedes buts in. "Why do they get a special part, they haven't even auditioned yet?"

Sue Stands back up. "You will stop interrupting your captain. They auditioned for her already and will be auditioning for the group today. She already knows they are good. NOW SHUT UP."

Mercedes sits back down while the rest of the group gives disapproving looks to her then giving their attention back to Rachel. "Ok, as I was saying those who don't have special dances will be highlighted vocally in the group number. The solo is Demi Lovato's Skyscraper sung by me, which will also have special dance highlights in it. The duet is the only number that doesn't have dancing in it. It will be raw, just like at the competition. Just us and the piano."

Mercedes and Kurt raise their hands. Coach looks at them. "What is it Porcelain?"

Kurt stands. "May I politely inquire as to how the singers were chosen for the group and solo coach?"

Coach just crosses her legs. "Because I have eyes and ears I have chosen the singers myself."

Mercedes hand shoots up again. Coach sighs and motions for her to speak. "Why can't we audition for the solo?"

Coach stands, "You really think you can beat her in competition for that song?" She asks incredulously.

Mercedes smiles smugly. "Yes I do coach."

Coach thinks for a moment. "Ok, do you want to do this today or Wednesday so you can prepare?"

Mercedes stands up, "We can do this now, I don't need to prepare I know that song well."

Coach just smirks, "Ok, we will do this and your peers will judge you. If you lose you have to let this crap go and just listen to what you're told or you can show yourself to the door. I will not have this constant push and pull in here." She motions for Rachel to step to the side. "You go first Wheezy."

Shelby sticks her head in the room. "Coach, may I come in and watch them sing?" Sue nods

Mercedes crosses her arms, "Is she judging?"

Shelby walks up beside Rachel and she murmuring in Rachel's ear, "If I was judging her it wouldn't be about her vocals."

Rachel stifles a giggle and slaps her arm "Stop it."

Sue just smirks, "Nope just the students. I'm not even judging."

Mercedes smirks and nods. She takes her spot and belts it out when the music starts giving an awesome rendition of the song. The Gleeks all clap madly for her and she smugly sits down.

Rachel takes her cue and kills it. The utter heartbreak and emotions that pour out of the girl leave them all speechless and in tears. Shelby and the girls having a hard time containing their own emotions their hearts breaking for the tiny diva because they know this is not an act for the song. Even coach has a small tear of her own. As she finishes the song the group erupts standing and thunderously applauding her and Mercedes knows she has lost.

Coach stands as Quinn and San rush Rachel to comfort her after unleashing all the emotions she just had. She turns to the group as they sit and settle down. Then looks at Mercedes. "Do you see why? No one else in this room can do that with that amount of emotion and power. You have the power, San or Quinn would have the emotion. But Rachel, she has it all. That's why I chose her, because it's not forced or fabricated. It is just her and that right there will win us Regionals all on its own." Mercedes deflates and nods her defeat.

Coach sits back down. "Now, let's see the auditions." Sam and Marsha get up and head to the front of the room.

Rachel, San and Quinn move to sit by Shelby. She holds her arms out to Rachel, still feeling the emotions rolling out of her girl. Rachel falls into her arms and crawls in her lap. San and Quinn rubbing her back.

Seeing this display Kurt raises his hand again. "If I may coach. I am still confused as to why Ms. Corcoran is here, and what is up with that?" He says pointing at her and Rachel.

Rachel just burrows further into her. Shelby looks over. "I am just here to observe. I wanted to see her in glee. I just like to hear her, San and Quinn sing." She pauses at the baffled looks chuckling. "I'm Rachel's Mother."

Gasps echo off the walls. Finally everyone sees the resemblance. Kurt holds a hand to his heart. "Oh my god she could be your clone. Do you sing too?"

Shelby nods, "Yes, but not as good as she can."

Rachel sits up and slaps her mother's shoulder. "Stop that, you have an amazing voice."

Shelby smiles. "Yes I do, but yours is one in a million. That's why my career is primarily in teaching and yours will soar to the stars baby."

Rachel just blushes and buries her head again mumbling out. "Ok. Auditions." She sits back up and leans against Shelby to watch her friends perform.

Sam looks down. "I'm not sure I want to audition after that. I feel inadequate." Marsha nods her agreement.

Rachel just waves them off. "You both have beautiful voices. Just show them what you showed us."

They nod and move to their marks as Britt cues the music and begin.

 **Samantha** / _Marsha_ /both

 **You took your coat off and stood in the rain,** **  
** **You were always crazy like that** **  
** **I watched from my window, always felt I was outside looking in on you**

 **You were always the mysterious one** **  
** **with dark eyes and careless hair,** **  
** **You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care** **  
** **Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say** **  
** **besides some comment on the weather**

 **Well in case you failed to notice,** **  
** **In case you failed to see,** **  
** **This is my heart bleeding before you,** **  
** **This is me down on my knees**

These foolish games are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
 **You're breaking my heart**

 _You were always brilliant in the morning_ _  
_ _Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee_ _  
_ _You philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,_ _  
_ _You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones_ _  
_ _As I clumsily strummed my guitar_

 _Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else_ _  
_ _Somebody who gave a damn,_ _  
_ _Somebody more like myself_

These foolish games are tearing me, are tearing me, are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart

 **You took off your coat and stood in the rain** **  
** **you were always like that**

As the final cord plays the Gleeks are clapping wildly again. Matt stands, "That's what I'm talkin about. You guys are awesome." The rest of the group nod vigorously.

Rachel stand and walks over to them. "Welcome to Glee ladies." She hugs them both and they head back to their seats. Rachel turns to address the group. "Ok. Wednesday come prepared to work, you may want to bring dance or workout clothes with you because we are about to work hard. The routine will be a lot more difficult than you are used to since we have two months to practice. Get ready to work for it people. We will be winning Regionals and moving on to Nationals." The Gleeks roar in applauds

Coach got up and walked over to Rachel. "This is the new order people. Fall in line or get out. I will not put up with mutiny and in fighting, ask any Cheerio." She nods to Rachel to call practice.

Rachel takes a breath. "Ok, Wednesday we meet in the auditorium for dance training. I will assign parts for the group number and special dances then. We will not be having weekly assignment like usual, at least for a while. We have too much work to do. We will still have it open at the beginning of practice if you want to sing something that's on your mind. Otherwise we train. Have a good night." She finishes and heads back over to her girls and mom.

Puck walks over to them and takes Rachel in his arms hugging her tight. "You. Are. Awesome." He says as he releases her. "I have two maybe three guys that will be coming Wednesday to tryout. After that display this morning it kinda tipped the scales in your direction." He chuckled "Army march much Rachel."

Rachel chuckled. "Tell any of the boys they can tryout first thing Wednesday at practice. We need at least three new boys to even us out if it's possible. And Noah, the Army march as you call it was not my doing. They met us at the door and told us what was going on with the jocks and insisted on walking with me."

All the Cheerios in the room nodded confirming her statement. "We take care of our own." Marsha put in.

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Ok people Bread Sticks for dinner, I'm starving and in the mood for vegan lasagna." They all cheered, Shelby smiling shaking her head indulgently. Rachel looked to the rest of the Gleeks. "You are all welcome to join us. My treat." They cheered too and they all headed out.

Shelby turned to Sue. "Would you like to join us Sue? I don't want to be the only adult in the mix. Please don't make me." She put her hand to her heart and mock whispered, "Teenagers everywhere." She gave a fake full body shiver causing the girls and Noah to laugh at her antics.

Coach looked unsure and Rachel grabbed her hand. "Yes coach, join us please. Save mom from the torturers of teen depravity." Sue nodded chuckling at both of their antics and they headed out.

They met all the others at Bread Sticks minus Mercedes who opted out when Kurt asked her to join them. After getting over the shock of Coach joining them they had a nice dinner. They laughed and talked about the glee numbers, dances Rachel had designed for them and everything else under the sun. Coach and Shelby sat together and talked about the girls and Coaches search for a new Glee coach. After dinner they all headed home, watched TV for a while, and then turned in for the night.

The next day was pretty uneventful. They had morning and afternoon Cheerios practice that went well as usual. The Cheerios were still shadowing Rachel in the halls but had calmed a bit and didn't look as murderous to the other students. Their evening was pretty normal as well. Dinner, homework, a little vocal practice, board games and bed. Rachel was a little apprehensive about Glee after school Wednesday. She had a pretty intense routine for their set list and hoped that she wouldn't have to pull too many teeth to get it done. The Cheerios had spoiled her. They do anything she asks, no questions asked, and put their all into it. If she could get half that determination and loyalty from the non-Cheerio Gleeks she would be happy. She fell asleep in her girls' arms, hopeful for the day to come.

 **A/N: Next Glee rehearsal and other goodies with our girls. We will be finding out in the next couple of chapters who the asshat that hurt Rachel is and Sue will find a new Glee coach before the end of Shue's suspension.**

 **Sam and Marsha's song: Foolish Games by Jewel and Kelly Clarkson**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 30**

Wednesday started off normal. Breakfast with her girls and now her mom. Cheerios practice that went well with great progress. The school day started off normal as well. The Cheerios were still shadowing her and the student population was giving her a wide berth. Everything was good until lunch when they sat down at the Gleeks table and Mercedes decided today was the day to cause problems.

"Ok, I have to ask, how did you do it?" She asked in a snarky voice to Rachel.

Rachel just looked confused. "I don't understand Mercedes. Do what exactly?"

Mercedes scoffed. "Get the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester, and these two," she said motioning to Quinn and San "to do your bidding?"

Rachel just looked shocked. "I didn't do anything but be myself and train the Cheerios like coach asked me to."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You had to have done something. You don't go from the bottom of the heap to the extreme top without doing something drastic." She leaned forward "Tell me. Did you give favors to these two and the rest just fell in line."

Gasps were heard around the table and all the Cheerios at the table were on their feet ready to pound the girl. Rachel stood and gave a look to all five of her girls, "Sit." She said in such controlled rage that they immediately sat and feared for Mercedes life. "I want to know what I have done to you, other than try to be your friend, that has caused you to have such horrible ideas running through your head about me? I got a solo you wanted? I was given captain of a club no one wanted to be captain of, including you?" She paused and looked around to the other Gleeks. "Does everyone think so little of me that you think I would have to resort to such things to get what I have worked for?"

Every head at the table shook except Mercedes. All of them knowing something she didn't and fuming at the implication of what she had said. "I just have to wonder how you did it?" she said with a shrug.

Rachel leaned in with her hands on the table. "All I have done, is put all of my training and accomplishment on the table and been recognized for them. Coach saw what I could do with gymnastics and dance. She found out I had training credentials and wanted me to train her squad." She was trembling with rage.

Mercedes leaned back. "If you are so good, why not be on the actual squad? Or was that not good enough for you?"

San and Quinn stood sensing the impending melt down or raging blow up that was about to happen. Rachel's voice was deadly calm. "I was originally asked to do both, but I declined, for reasons you don't get to know about." Rachel straightened crossing her arms over her chest, "Actually nothing that involves Cheerios is any of your concern, and as far as Glee is concerned, it's not your decision."

Mercedes scoffed, "And what, it's yours?"

Rachel laughed hollowly. "Yes, it is now. That power of decision was given to me by our new coach, but still ultimately the choices are hers. I just carry them out. That's what a good captain is allowed to do." She paused putting her hands in her pocket. "To take direction from the coach and carry out a winning routine. Whether it Cheerios or Glee that is my job."

Mercedes stood, causing the Cheerios all around the room that had been witnessing the exchange to stand and slowly move closer. "So now what? You think your all high and mighty because you are captain of both?" she yelled.

Rachel shook her head. "I am not captain of the Cheerios" She pointed to her two girls. "They are. I am the Manager and trainer. I am not high and mighty as you put it. I am simply doing a job that was asked of me. In both clubs. If you remember I did quit before break. I was asked to come back."

Mercedes voice held venom. "Well maybe you shouldn't have. We don't need you."

Rachel actually genuinely laughed at this. "Ok. If that's the case, let's take a vote. A Cheerio free vote." She looked to the group. "You all will vote, and if the majority chooses, I will willingly leave the team and tell coach it was my choice and that I just wanted to concentrate on Cheerios."

Mercedes just smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Rachel smirked back at her. "All in favor of my leaving the club, raise your hand." She looked around and the only hand raised was Mercedes. "All in favor of my staying and continuing to be captain, raise your hand." This time every hand came up except for Mercedes. "Well, I guess it's decided." She paused, the look she was giving held so much heat Mercedes physically stepped back half a step. Rachel sat back down followed by the rest. "Now, SIT down or leave. I'm going to finish my lunch. This redundant conversation is over."

Mercedes looked like she had been slapped. She lunged forward her hands gripping the table across from Rachel. "Bitch, you did not just dismiss me like I was one of your red and black pee-ons."

San and Quinn were back on their feet but Kurt beat them to speaking standing himself. "SHUT UP MERCEDES." he screamed at her causing her to jump back and the group to smirk. "You need to get over whatever petty jealousy thing you have going on against Rachel and LET IT GO. No one agrees with you here. In fact I agree with coach that our best shot at regionals is with Rachel sailing the ship. Like coach said, if you don't like it leave. We need her, we don't necessarily need you." He was fuming.

Mike stood up next. "and for you to accuse her of something so horrible and out of character is so not ok. Rachel's a good girl. She would never stoop so low as to do the things you were implying. Get over yourself." He sat down and Matt patted him on the back trying to calm him.

San smirked leaning on the table. "As you can see, no one here is going to side with you. Get on board or get off the tracks, because in a choice between you and her, she wins every time."

Mercedes huffed and just didn't know when to quit. She was livid that the others hadn't sided with her like they had in the past and it clouded her judgement in her next statement. "That's because she's your little toy. Did you have to force her to be your toy to help Cheerios?"

Santana was over the table before anyone could blink or stop her forward motion and she had Mercedes on the floor with her arm pressed to her throat bearing down. Rachel in the background yelling at Sam and Britt to grab her. "Don't you ever say something like that to me again. I will endz you." She had tears running down her face as she yelled. The Gleeks all understanding where this was coming from, but Mercedes was clueless.

Sam and Britt had gotten a hold of her and Rachel and Quinn were now in front of her. Quinn rubbing her arm and back. Rachel cradling her face. "Shh angel. Calm down." She cooed to her. Rubbing circles with her thumbs trying desperately to calm the girls rage and heartache she still saw in her eyes. "It's ok. No one actually thinks you would do such a thing."

She turned to Quinn a question in her eyes. Quinn nodded laying her forehead against San's shoulder. The tension in her body still very evident. They knew of only one sure fire way to calm her, but it meant outing them and they just didn't give a damn right now. They needed to calm her before she killed the other girl.

Rachel cupped her check. "Santana" she whispered to her, San looked into her eyes and saw her intent. "We love you." She leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Quinn kissing her temple. Santana sighs and deflates, the tension leaving her body.

Rachel gave her another small peck. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know you. She doesn't know us." She said nodding to Quinn than back to her. "We know what we are, and that's all that matters." San nods and buries her head in Rachel's neck pulling both girls to her.

You could hear a pin drop in the lunch room as they all watched the three most powerful girls in school cuddle each other. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel saw two Cheerios making their way with Slushies in hand toward Mercedes. She shot out a hand. "NO. I think San adequately handled her. No slushies." She said to them and they nodded and backed off. She turned San's face toward her. "You ok now angel?"

San nodded, "Yes but can we go. I don't want to be in the same room as her right now."

Rachel nodded kissed her lightly and released her hold. She and Quinn gathered their stuff and headed out. Britt, Samantha, Marsha and Puck in tow.

After they left Kurt turned to Mercedes who had finally picked herself up off the floor. "If you cannot make peace with this don't bother coming to Glee at all." Mercedes was about to defend herself but he stopped her with a raised hand. "No. I don't care. If you pull anything like that again I will go to coach myself and have you removed from the club." With that he and the rest of the Gleeks headed out to look for the others, leaving a defeated and dumbfounded Mercedes in their wake.

She was about to leave when Stacy and the rest Cheerios stepped in front of her. "If you ever disrespect her or them again, I don't care how many suicides I have to run or what punishment I receive. I will rain hell fire and misery on you for as long as I can get away with it." She moved into her personal space right in her face. "Don't try my patience, you will lose. Leave her alone or else." With that they exited the room.

Mercedes looked around at the disapproving looks of the rest of the students and exited the room quickly.

The rest of the Gleeks found the others in the auditorium. Santana was sitting in one of the seats with Rachel in her lap and Quinn draped around them. Rachel rubbing San's stomach to calm her and Quinn rubbing Rachel's back. The other Cheerios and Puck just talking quietly beside them.

They stopped in front of the girls and Kurt addressed them. "Are you guys ok?"

Rachel looked up and sighed. "Yes, we just needed a moment to calm down and regroup."

Kurt nodded. "I told her to not bother to come to glee if she was going to continue to try that crap any more. I will go to coach myself if she does. We don't need this. YOU don't need this. We have too much work to do to prepare for Regionals to deal with her jealousy anymore."

The others nodded, Matt stepped forward. "Besides, we like you a whole lot more than we do her right now. You have our best interest at heart. She has her own. You just want what's best for us. We are behind you 150%."

Rachel smiled, a tear in her eye. "Thank you."

Tina moved forward. "So? You guys are a couple… or I guess a threesome or something?"

They looked at the group and saw nothing but curiosity from them. Quinn sighed and answered for them. "Yes we are. It's not just for fun or anything. We genuinely love each other equally." She looked between all of them. "This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

Tina held up a hand "Not from me. I'm happy for you all." The rest of the group nodded most of them except for Tina, Kurt and Artie already knew they were together.

Kurt chuckled. "I'm not all together surprised by this." They looked at him shocked. "You guys have been getting pretty close and buddy, buddy for the last little while. I actually expected at least two of you to get together, but the three of you? Oddly enough, you seem to work, and I'm ok with that."

Rachel just nodded and snuggled back into her girls. They all sat quietly until the bell rang than they all got up and headed to class hoping afternoon Glee rehearsal would be calmer then lunch. The rest of the day was uneventful and after the last bell rang the girls met up with Sam, Britt and Marsha, changed into workout clothes and headed to the auditorium.

Once there the noticed all the other Gleeks except Puck. Mercedes was there but sitting of to the side alone. San tensed when she saw her and Rachel grabbed her hand. "Hey, calm down angel. If she's here it's ok. Kurt warned her what would happen." She whispered in her ear then nuzzled her neck and kissed her lightly.

Feeling the tension release from her Rachel straighten up and was about to address the group when Puck entered with 3 boys in tow. He walked over to her. "Rachel, these are the boys from the team I was telling you about. This is Mark, left tackle, and the twins Josh, kicker and Jake, receiver. They want to try out for glee." Mark was a tall, thin but muscular black boy, and the twins were a little shorter but just as muscular Latino boys.

She shook their hands. "Ok boys, it's nice to meet you. So, are you trying out together or do you have separate audition pieces?"

Mark was the one who answered. "Puck helped us come up with a group piece if that's ok, but we are waiting on the last of our group."

Rachel looked to Puck confused. "There are more?"

Puck just smiled. "I had two more people come up to me yesterday after school and we change the song and fit them in. It's one more girl and one more boy." As he finished speaking he motioned toward the doors that just opened with Stacy and David Karofsky walking in.

Stacy just chuckled at the stunned look on Rachel's face. "I hope you don't mind. Dave and I were walking by and heard Puck talking to these guys about their number to join glee and decided it sounded like a good idea. The new song was actually my idea."

Rachel just smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind at all." She turned to Puck. "Ok Noah get them set up and the rest of us will find a seat." Puck smiled and ushered the group to the stage.

Kurt leaned forward in his seat as Rachel and the girls sat down, whispering in her ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea. That's a lot of Cheerios and jocks in here?"

Rachel leaned back to whisper back. "Let's just see if they can sing. It will give us a total of eighteen if they can. The bigger the group the better, the dances will be more dramatic. Let's at least give them a chance." Kurt nodded and sat back.

Coach and Shelby walked in at that moment and went over to sit in front of Rachel. Coach leaned over the seat. "What's all this Cap?"

Rachel smiled at the women. "Auditions for five potential new group members."

Coach glanced briefly at the stage then back at Rachel. "Are they doing this together?" Rachel nodded and they gave their attention to the stage as the music started.

 **Mark, the Twins or David {as indicated}** / _Stacy_ /All

 **{Mark} Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
Now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away**

 _Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive_  
 _Alive_

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together _(together)_  
One sweet day _(and I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven)_

 **{The Twins} Darling I never showed you (I never showed you)  
Assumed you'd always be there **_(always and always will be there)_ **(thought you'd always be there)  
I, I took your presence for granted **_(presence for granted)_ **  
But I always cared** _(but I always cared)_ **  
And I miss the love we shared**

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way _(lost along the way)  
_ And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day _(and now that I know this I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven)_

 **{David} Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day**

 _Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen __**as I pray**_

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven _(and I know you shining down on me,_ _ **I'll see you eventually yeah yeah)**_  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way _(with a light looking down from heaven)_  
And I know eventually we'll be together _(_ _ **I know I know**_ _yeah yeah yes we will)_  
One sweet day _(one sweet day ohhh)_

 _ **{Stacy and David} Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say**_

As they finished the Gleeks in the auditorium erupted in applauds and were on their feet. Rachel was a sobbing mess thinking of her daddy but was on her feet applauding right along with the others.

Once she was composed and the group had calmed she walked on stage with San and Quinn in tow. "That was outstanding guys. Welcome to Glee." She hugged Stacy and whispered in her ear. "Thank you. That meant more to me then you will ever know." She then turned to the group. "Ok guys that gives us eighteen. I was planning for sixteen but adding two more will not be a problem." She smiled and clapped once. "Ok everyone on stage. Let's get this started."

Shelby and Coach watched from their seats as Rachel took charge, smiling their approval and pride in the tiny diva.

The Gleeks stormed the stage and Rachel, San, and Quinn started handing out sheet music and dance sheets. When Rachel came to Mercedes she spoke for the first time that practice. "I'm sorry about this afternoon at lunch Rachel." She said begrudgingly hoping to calm the rest of the Gleeks toward her.

Rachel just gave her a sad smile. "I accept your apology Mercedes, and I hope one day you mean it, and it's Santana you really need to also apologize to for accusing her of something so atrocious. But, not until you mean it." She said then turned away to finish handing out papers. Mercedes just looked dumbfounded.

Kurt came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "She's not the enemy Cedes. Give her a chance and let's see where this goes." Mercedes just nodded and he walked away to talk to some of the others starting to go over the papers they had been handed.

The rest of practice went ok. Getting the music down would not be a problem. The dancing would need some serious work. She decided to add Marsha and Josh, and Stacy and Jake into the group special dancers, giving them a total of four special dance couples. After two hours of work Rachel called practice.

She called everyone to sit in the seats by Coach. Once they were seated, with Coach now standing beside her and her co-captains she began. "Ok. That was a good practice. I want to concentrate on the group number during glee rehearsals, Santana and I will work on our own time for the duet, and I want to have Saturday practice with the dancers for the solo number. That's Santana and Noah, Quinn and Matt, Brittany and Mike. I am also going to add in Stacy and David, and Marsha and Mark."

Mercedes raised her hand. Rachel apprehensively motioned for her to speak. "I mean no disrespect, I just have a question?"

Rachel nodded. "Go ahead Mercedes."

Mercedes lean back in her seat. "Why is it that you are having separate practice with just some of the club?"

Rachel gave a small smile. "The Saturday practice will be to concentrate on the dance number for the solo that only those named are going to be doing. Anyone is welcome to come and watch but I didn't think it right to make all of you show up to just watch us if you didn't want to, as you don't all have participation in that number."

Mercedes just nodded. "Ok, I was just wondering."

Rachel smiled and continued. "For anyone else who wants extra help with their parts in any number? I will be available for an hour after glee practice during the week as well as on Saturday." She looked to Coach to see if she had anything to add. Coach just waved her on. "Ok that's it for today. I'm sure I will see you all tomorrow at some point. Have a good night." She dismissed them and turned to sit with San, Quinn, Shelby and Coach.

She waited for the Gleeks to all say their goodbyes and turned to the others. "I think that was a good start. With plenty of practice I think we will pull this off."

Coach nodded. "I agree, and I agree with splitting them up for Saturday practice. But don't run yourself too ragged trying to do too much with the extra hour you offered them."

Rachel shook her head. "I won't. I have quit my outside activities and classes to concentrate of Cheerios and Glee."

San gasped. "Querida, don't give up on your own stuff for this."

Rachel shook her head again. "I'm not. All of this has become quite the challenge for me. I am enjoying it all immensely. I may start up classes and such later but for now I am content with this decision." She squeezed her hand. "I promise angel." San nodded sitting back in her seat.

Shelby leaned forward and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I have to say Rach, I am very impressed with you. You took a group that almost half of them had never worked together and made it look like they had always been together. The way you took command and got them in sync seemed effortless." She smiled at her daughter pride in her eyes. "You're a natural leader baby."

Rachel beamed and Coach clapped her on the back. "I know, that's why she's in charge."

They talked for a few minute more and all headed off for home, eating dinner, doing homework, and winding down and headed to bed.

The rest of the week went well. The Cheerios kept improving by leaps and bounds. Glee rehearsal on Friday went well. They spent the first hour on vocals and the second on the routine. The extra hour Rachel had set aside was filled with the special dancers for the group routine. Brittany and Mike, Samantha and Matt, Marsha and Josh, and Stacy and Jake. There would be some special flips and partner dancing for those eight woven into the number. Santana had helped Rachel in demonstrating the special dances.

After heading off for home with a very exhausted set of girlfriends, they decided on take out. They got home and Shelby was waiting for them.

She smiled at the tired group. "Hey girls how was rehearsal? Sorry I couldn't make it today I had another conference call."

Rachel smiled at her. "Practice went well mom, and you don't have to show up to every rehearsal. Not that I don't want you there, you just don't have to feel obligated to." The other girls nodded their agreement collapsing into the chairs at the kitchen table to eat.

Shelby took Rachel's hand. "I don't feel obligated baby. I love watching you girls' perform." She smiled at them and started to help take the food out and get plates and drinks for everyone. "I did need to talk to you all for a moment though."

They sat up a little straighter and gave her their attention. She smiled at this. "I need to leave tomorrow and head to Columbus for a few days. I will be back by Tuesday. I have some personal business to see to and a play to turn in. I finished the final revisions and will be handing it off Monday to my bosses who are meeting me there since I refused to go back to New York just yet."

Rachel looked a little sad for a moment. "Well, we will miss you but you will be back on Tuesday, right? I mean if you have other obligations there and need to stay longer I will understand." She said in a small voice causing Quinn and Santana to move toward her slightly and grab her hands.

Shelby sighed. "Rachel sweetheart. The only obligation I have there is to turn in my work. Otherwise I will be coming home as soon as that is done."

Rachel smiled brightly that she called this home, nodded, let go of the girls' hands and started eating. It was still hard for her to wrap her head around having people in her life that wanted to be there, but she was trying. Sometimes she still woke in the night and thought it was all a dream until she felt their arms around her. She still had nightmares but rarely woke the girls because she was able to calm herself most of the time. Slowly she felt like she was healing. It was still so hard, but she gave it a conscious effort every day to feel better about and get over all that had happened.

They ate dinner with conversation running from glee to Cheerios to Shelby's play and everything in between. After dinner the girls claimed exhaustion and headed up to shower and go to bed early. They wanted to get up and eat breakfast with Shelby before she headed off to Columbus and they had Glee rehearsal right after that.

They settled into bed with a sigh. Rachel snuggled into her angel with her bear wrapped around her back. She sighed again and let her fear leak out. "You think she's really coming back?" She asked in a small voice.

The girls just tightened their hold, Santana kissing her forehead. "Yes querida. I think she's really coming back. She loves you, hell I think she actually loves all three of us."

Quinn kissed the back of her head. "She right sweetie. She loves you and us, and she will be back. I'm sure of it."

Rachel turned to Quinn and lightly kissed her, then turned back around to do the same to San. She burrowed back in feeling safe and loved. "Ok, thank you. I just needed to hear it from you guys I think."

They burrowed in and fell asleep quickly wrapped in each other, content that they were loved.

 **A/N: Next more glee and fluffy stuff with Rachel and her girls. School and Shelby's return.**

 **The new members audition piece: One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz 2 Men.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 31**

The next morning after breakfast they saw Shelby to her car. Quinn and San hugged her bye and stepped back to allow Rachel to hug her as well. She held on for dear life, afraid to let her go.

Shelby just let her, whispering gently in her ear. "Rae, it's ok. I promise to come back. I'll be back Tuesday sweetheart."

Rachel burrowed into her neck taking in her scent one last time then reluctantly released her. "I know, I'm sorry mom."

Shelby took her face in her hands. "Don't apologize baby. You are entitled to your feelings. But I will be back." She stepped back and had a teary Latina in her arms once more.

"Promise me you'll come back. She needs you." She whispered in Shelby's ear. Her trembling gave away her own need for her to return. Since the altercation with her mother, being hit and kicked out, Shelby had become like a life line to her. She hadn't had an adult care about her since she was little and she barely remembered what it felt like. She was starting to depend on it and it scared her how quickly she had let the older woman in.

Shelby held her tighter for a moment. "I promise Santana. I will be back." She kissed Santana's forehead as she pulled away. "Ok girls. I will call when I get there and at least once a day to check on you. If you need anything you call me and I can be back in under two hours." She kissed them all on the forehead again, got in the car and with a wave she was off.

The girls stood there for a moment wrapped around each other waving until they didn't see her car anymore. Rachel sniffled and scrubbed her face. "Ok my babies. Let's lock up and head to the school." They all sighed and headed in to lock up and decided to take the mustang and headed to the school.

Once they arrived they found all the Gleeks that were supposed to be there for the dance rehearsal along with Kurt, Tina and surprisingly Mercedes. Rachel and the girls headed to the stage to start practice. Before she could say a word the auditorium doors opened and the rest of the club came in.

Kurt chuckled at the dumbfounded look on her face. "We wanted to watch the rehearsal and see what kind of dance you cooked up for the solo. We also wanted to take you up on the offer for the extra hour as a group and work on the dance for the group number. If that's ok." He said looking at the three girls.

Santana smirked. "It's fine Liberace. I wanted to work on my shit too so it will work better with all of us." She looked around at the group. "Whose idea was this anyway? It was a good one." Rachel and Quinn nodded their agreement.

Kurt shrugged. "Mercedes and I were talking on the phone last night and decided that we needed the extra help and texted the other to see if they wanted to join too. Tina thought it would be cool to watch this dance number so we all decided to come and watch."

Rachel smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "Ok then, have a seat and let me get started with these guys." She laid her stuff down and dug in her bag bringing out her debit card. She walked over to Artie handing it to him. "If you don't mind Artie at 11:00 will you call the pizza place on 5th, give them my name and order four of my usual vegan pizzas, three all meat, as well as three of whatever kind you guys want, all large. Have them delivered at 12:30 and we will break for lunch then get started on the group number. We brought a cooler full of drinks so we should be ok there."

Artie just smiled taking the card and nodded. "Sure thing Cap, and thanks ahead of time for lunch."

Tina looked confused. "Hey Rach, no offence but why so many vegan pizzas?"

Quinn chuckled and answered for her. "Coach put all the Cheerios on a vegan diet right after school started so seven of us all eat vegan now." Tina nodded her understanding and the extra seven Gleeks had a seat.

Rachel turned to the group on stage and paired them off. "Ok guys this is kind of a cross between and waltz and a tango with some twists to it and some pretty lifts." She looked to Quinn calling her over. "Quinn and I are going to demonstrate it for you."

Dave held up a hand. "What about the lifts. Will someone be demonstrating those as well?"

Quinn laughed and Rachel slapped her arm playfully. "We will demonstrate the whole routine David. Quinn is a Cheerio, they lift girls bigger than me all the time."

Dave looked down sheepishly. "Oh. Ok."

Rachel just smiled and continued. "I have a recording of the song for now until you guys get comfortable with the dance so I can watch and help as needed."

She turned into Quinn's arms and nodded to Santana to start the music. She and Quinn flowed around the stage moving as one. They went through the dance the beginning smooth and flowing. Quinn lifting Rachel in the splits above her at the apex of the chorus when the lyrics said 'I will be rising from the ground'. She spun around twice and flip spun her back into her arms flowing freely into the rest of the dance. At the next chorus Rachel was lifted again but held up in a waist hold lift then spun into another hold closer to Quinn's body then flipped back onto her feet. At the next part they sped up a little with the beat adding some dramatic spins and a push and pull style dance. At the chorus they moved into another lift superman style with a faster spin and release then into a series of turns and Quinn moving Rachel into a triple spin. They flowed into the last of the song into a dramatic low dip at the end.

As they finished everyone stood applauding them in awe of what they had just witnessed. Clapping Puck stepped forward. "If the girls can do that why don't they lift us?" Causing the group to fall into a fit of laughter imagining it. "Damn that dance was hot. It's going to look badass with all of us doing it together." They all nodded their agreement.

Marsha just looked in awe. "That was beautiful girls. Rachel that is an amazing dance."

Rachel just beamed and set about to teach the others. They had a very productive couple of hours practice with the steps and first lift. The boys caught on quickly. Rachel had found out the day before talking with them that they had all had dance lessons at one time or another. When 12:15 rolled around they were exhausted and the pizza had arrive early so Rachel called practice and they tore into the food grabbing a bottle of water and collapsing on the stage in heaps on top of each other.

Sam walked over with her food and sat next to Rachel, San and Quinn. "You guys were great, but Rachel I'm confused. Why aren't you dancing in the group number with the special dances? You obviously have the talent to do it, you demonstrated for us yesterday."

Rachel just smiled. "We have a lot of talent in this room. I want to highlight it as well. My vocals are highlighted in over two thirds of the set list so I wanted to put the spotlight on someone other than me for the dances. Coach wanted me to be in one of the special dance couples in the group number but I declined and talked her out of it."

Samantha nodded and just continued eating. Mercedes had been watching all day and listening to Rachel talk to Sam. She was starting to believe that maybe Rachel wasn't looking out for just herself. She decided to just watch and see what happened, reserving judgment until Rachel eventually either screwed up or they succeeded.

After they ate and sat for a bit to let their food settle Rachel called the group to attention again. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get started on our group number." She turned to the special dancers. "I don't want any lifts being attempted today. Your muscles are already tired from the solo dance and we don't need anyone dropped or muscles pulled."

For the next hour they worked on the group routine and the girls were happy with the progress. As Rachel was calling the group together to call practice Coach walked in. "Well I must say that was atrocious and my eyes are bleeding. Needs work." She turned to Rachel. "You and your co-captains need to meet me in my office once you send these sloppy babies home." She turned and marched out of the room leaving some crest fallen and confused original Gleeks and jocks. The Cheerios just took it with a grain of salt, use to their coach by now.

Rachel tried not to chuckle at the looks on the non-Cheerios faces. "You get use to her. You guys actually did really well today. Monday we will continue practicing with special dances added. I'll see you then if not before." She said dismissing them and turning to take San and Quinn's hands. "Ok, let's go see what Coach wants." They headed to the Cheerios looker room and to coaches office.

Rachel knocked and they entered when coach called out to them. "What's up Coach?"

Coach leaned back into her chair. "How are you guys doing?"

Confused by the question Santana answered. "Good. Practice was brutal but went well."

Sue shook her head. "I mean with Streisand Sr. leaving for the weekend. She called earlier and wanted me to check on you. So, how are you?"

Rachel sighed. "We're fine. Didn't mean to worry her so much. I was just having an insecure moment." The others nodded their agreement.

Coach sat forward a little. "Well, you have my cell. Call if you need anything while she is gone. She asked me to keep an eye out." At their shocked looks she shook her head. "Hey it's not my fault. She's like this one with you two." She said pointing to Rachel. "You can't say no to her." She shrugged.

Rachel was confused by that but San and Quinn just smirked at her. "So," she cleared her throat. "Do you want to join me for dinner at Bread Sticks tonight? I can pick you up or you can meet me there at 6:30."

Rachel just shrugged. "It's not necessary for you to do that Coach. We will be ok on our own. It wouldn't be the first weekend we spent by ourselves."

Sue just shook her head. "Come on, it will make your mom feel better."

Rachel thought about it and nodded. She turned to the girls. "You guys ok with that?"

San just smiled. "Well if it will make Shelby feel better. You know I'm always down for some Bread Sticks."

Quinn squeezed her hand. "It's ok by me."

Rachel looked back to coach. "Ok, um I guess we'll meet you there."

Sue looked back to the papers on her desk picking up her pen. "Fine. I'll see you there. Now, get out of my office before I change my mind." She dismissed them with a wave.

San and Quinn chuckled pulling a still dumbfounded Rachel out of the room. "Is it me or was that weird even for Coach?" Rachel asked.

San shook her head, "Nah, You know Coach, she always has her reasons. I say go with it and gets me my Bread Sticks on someone else's tab." Rachel shrugged, Quinn smirked, and they headed home to shower and chill until dinner.

Once they made it home they were headed up to take showers when Quinn's phone rings. She checks the caller ID. "It's my mom. I'll head up to shower after I take this." Rachel and Santana kiss her cheeks and head off to shower.

Quinn answers the phone. "Hello"

" _Hello Quinnie. How are things going?" Judy says cheerily._

"Hi mom. Things are good. How's your trip going?"

" _It's going well honey. Are you still staying with your friend?"_

"Yes mom, we've been having fun."

" _Good, are you sure that it's still ok for you to stay so long. Don't over stay your welcome with her parents Quinn."_

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Her mom loves me and doesn't want me to have to be lonely at home. Its fine mom, I promise."

" _Ok but here's the thing baby, my trip is going to take a little longer. I won't be home until the weekend after Valentine's Day."_

Quinn sighs, she shouldn't be surprised. "Ok mom. I will make sure I go home if overstay my welcome. I have been helping pay for food and stuff, so I am paying my own way."

" _That's good honey. I'll send some more money to your account for expenses to give her mother."_

Quinn wants to scoff but keeps it to herself. "Ok mom will do."

" _Ok sweetheart, well I have to go I have a business dinner to get ready for. I will call again soon. I love you."_

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose. "I love you too mom. Talk to you later."

" _Bye baby." And with that she disconnects._

Quinn stares at the phone for a moment before heading upstairs to get a shower. Once in the room she finds Santana already out of the shower changing into clean clothes.

Santana looks up when she enters. "Hey baby bear, everything ok with mama Fabray?"

Quinn smiles. "Its fine, she just called to tell me not to overstay my welcome with Rachel's parents and that she was going to be away for longer. Oh, and she's wiring more money to my account to pay Rachel's mom with for my staying here."

Santana scoffs walking over and wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist kissing her. "Well baby, I don't think Shelby will want the money. I'm sorry bear, how long will she be away for?"

Quinn sighs leaning her head on to San's shoulder. "Until the weekend after Valentine's Day."

San nuzzled her ear. "Well, you got us." She whispered kissing her neck.

Quinn gives a small moan. "San… I'm all sweaty. Let me take a shower and you can continue with that thought." San bites down on her pulse point. "Please San, I feel gross."

San sighs, "ok bear but hurry up. I want to get my lovin on."

Quinn chuckles stepping away slapping her on the ass. "I'll be quick. We have four hours till be have to meet coach for dinner." She grabs clothes and heads to Rachel's old room since she was still in their bathroom.

San watched her hips sway as she left the room. Once she's out of sight San decided to go down and watch TV and wait on her girls. Laying on her back on the couch she turns on the TV and flips channels settling on a zombie movie that's on. She drifts in and out of sleep, exhaustion from the training that day catching up with her.

Rachel finishes her shower and changes. Heading out of their room she sticks her head in the guest room and doesn't hear the shower running figuring Santana had finished and was probably down stairs. She sticks her head in her old room and hears the shower in that bathroom. She closes the door and heads down stairs where she spots Santana on the couch. As she get closer she notices her eyes are closed and smiles. She walks around the back of the couch quietly. San's eyes stay closed so she slowly climbs on the couch and settles herself on top of her kissing her neck. San opens her eyes when she feels the pressure on top of her smiling.

"Well that's a wonderful way to wake up." She says running her hands up and down Rachel's sides tilting her neck giving Rachel better access.

She moves her legs up to get more comfortable, unintentionally forcing Rachel to straddle her stomach. Rachel moans into her neck at the contact to her center and moves up taking San's lips with her own for a heated kiss. San's hands fall to Rachel's hip gently massaging as her mouth is devoured by the tiny diva.

They are so into the kiss that they don't notice Quinn coming down the stairs or into the room. She smirks and moves to the couch crawling up between Santana's knees behind Rachel. She runs one hand down San's leg and the other up Rachel's back leaning over them kissing Rachel's shoulder blade.

She runs her hand to Rachel's waist and pulls her back into her slightly. "I see you started without me." She states in a low gravelly voice as she sits up a little.

Rachel sits back with her detaching her mouth from Santana's in order to turn her head and kiss her other girl. Quinn's hands went around her waist twining with the other set Santana had just put there as well. She turned their linked hands a bit to run their knuckle up and down Rachel's tight stomach muscles.

Santana sat up removing her hands from Quinn's to wrap them around both girls and buried her head in Rachel's neck kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

Rachel was writhing in their arms, rocking, pushing back into Quinn's center then down into Santana's. Rachel disengaged from Quinn's lips shifted and guided her two girls lips together. Very little turned her on more than watching them kiss. Still rocking against them she watch for a moment then latched on to Santana's neck working her way down the flesh that was exposed. She bit down on the tops of Santana's breasts causing a deep moan.

Santana and Quinn released their hold on each other and pushed Rachel up and each attacked a side of her neck causing her to moan loudly. "Oh god… San… mmm… Quinn."

She slowed her movements and reached behind her with one hand and in front of her with the other grabbing a handful of breast from both. All three moaning loudly at the contact.

Rachel continued to massage their breasts and her rocking began to increase again. "Oh god… I need… uh… I want…" she trailed off not sure if she could ask for what she needed.

Quinn moved her mouth to Rachel's ear breathing heavily. "What baby? What do you need?"

San bit down on her neck then looked into her eyes. "What do you want carino? You can ask us for anything." She panted arching into Rachel's touch and moaned loudly.

Rachel almost came undone at the sound of it. "Oh god, I need your skin. I… need to feel it in my hands." Both girls groaned as she moved her hands to pull on their shirts. "Please my loves, take these off."

The girls leaned back ripping off their shirts and bras in one motion. Rachel looked back and forth between her loves. "Oh my, so beautiful, and all mine." She grabbed them again, tenderly loving their breast. "Gorgeous. Oh." She reverently caressed them, slowly adding more and more pressure.

Quinn's head fell forward to her shoulder. "Oh god baby."

Santana arched into her touch. "Oh SHIT," and fell into her taking her neck again.

Rachel reached for their hands and brought them each up to one of her breasts over her shirt. Panting she moaned. "Oh that feels… mmm…" and she latched on to a handful of each girl again. Both girls let out a guttural groan at the feel of Rachel in their hands, her hands on their bare flesh.

San wrapped her free hand around her and rubbed gentle circles up her shirt on the small of her back. Quinn slipped a hand under her shirt too but no higher than to rub soothingly across her stomach. She turned her head back to take Quinn's lips in a fierce kiss, detaching and leaning in to do the same to Santana before detaching to gasp for air, the feel of their hands on her almost too overwhelming. After a few minutes they removed their hands from Rachel's stomach and back and took a hold of each other's free breast. Seeing her girls' hands on each other as well as on her, along with her rocking into them set off Rachel's orgasmed. She shook in their arms and it triggered their own reaction all climaxing together, crying out each other's names.

After their shaking subsided Santana pulled them down to lay on the couch. They shifted with San and Quinn beside each other and Rachel laying on top of them. Tiny tremors were still coursing through them but San noticed tears in Rachel's eyes.

She quickly raise her head up to look into Rachel's eye cupping her face. "Querida, baby what's wrong? Did we hurt you?" This caught Quinn's attention as well and she shifted to look at her girls better.

Rachel just shook her head. "No angel, bear. You didn't hurt me." She sniffled and burrowed into them. "I just never thought I would want to do that or let you do it. I'm just happy."

They sighed in relief tightening their hold. Rachel sighed. "I know it wasn't much, but I let you touch me. I didn't even think about it until it was over."

Quinn kissed her head. "Hey, don't diminish it. It was everything baby. For you to trust us with that."

Rachel cut her off. "But I didn't even let you touch my bare skin."

Santana cupped her face again to look at her. "Yes you did, I rubbed up your bare back and Quinn was rubbing your stomach under your shirt. That's a first carino. Don't rush it, it will all come in time when you're ready." She kissed her lips softly.

Quinn stroked her hair. "We perfectly ok with what we've been doing star. We will get there. This, right here today, was amazing baby."

Rachel sighed happily and burrowed back down. "Ok." She whispered. After a few minutes of lying together calming she shifted to look at Quinn. "I almost forgot. How was your call from your mother?"

Quinn sighed. "She just wanted to let me know that she was staying longer and not to overstay my welcome here. She is transferring more money for living expenses to give your mom."

Rachel scoffed. "You could never overstay your welcome and you don't need more money for living expenses. The bills are paid for and you help with food. That's enough bear." She leans forward and kisses her deeply but sweetly. "I'm sorry she's staying away so long." She says once they separate.

Quinn shrugs. "It's fine. More time to spend here." Rachel kisses her again letting it go, then Santana does the same and they settle back into each other.

They lay there in each other's arms until they noticed the time. It was 5:00 and they needed to meet coach at 6:30. They kissed each other deeply then got up and headed upstairs to shower again and change for dinner.

When they arrived at the restaurant Coach was already there and seated. They ordered three different vegan dishes and shared them like always. Conversation was about the progress with Cheerios and Glee. They had a very pleasant dinner and bid coach goodnight heading back to the house. Shelby called to tell them goodnight. They put her on speaker phone and talked to her for an hour before hanging up. After the call they decided to go to bed and held each other just talking until they fell asleep.

Sunday was an uneventful day. They decided to have a lazy day doing nothing Cheerio or Glee related. They had breakfast then decided to stay in their sleep clothes all day and vegged out watching movies and eating junk food in the media room. Coach called around lunch time to check in for Shelby again.

Later right before bed Rachel voiced her concern about Finn returning to school the next day. She had crawled up the bed and lay between them on the pillow. "I'm scared." She said with a small tremor.

San and Quinn immediately turned and wrapped her in their arms. San kissed her forehead. "Why querida? What's scaring you baby?"

Rachel sighed. "Finn is coming back tomorrow. What if he acts crazy again? I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Quinn stroked her hair. "It won't be a problem. I texted Puck while you were in the shower. He won't get anywhere near you."

San kissed her again. "Puck and the boys will be meeting us after Cheerios practice to walk with us to class. At least one of them will be around all day."

Rachel looked at both of them in awe. "Thank you. You take such good care of me."

They just smiled, Quinn squeezed her tighter. "Of course. You weren't the only one worried about it baby."

San ran a hand through up and down her side. "We love you carino. We will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Rachel raised up. "And you two as well. I don't want him anywhere near either of you. If it hadn't been for Mike and Matt he would have hurt you San. I don't want to take any risks where he is concerned."

"We won't baby." Quinn said pulling her back down. "That's why we have the boys shadowing us."

Rachel settled in and sighed. "Ok, ok."

She was about to say something else when her phone rang. She leaned over Quinn and grabbed her phone and smiled brightly at the caller ID. She settled back between the girls answering the phone and putting it on speaker. "Hello mom."

"Hello darling. How are my girls tonight? Ready for school tomorrow?" she asked.

"We're good. Yea we're ready for school. Homework done, showers done, hunkered down ready for bed." Rachel said with a chuckle.

Quinn giggled. "Yep, we figured we would finish homework before our plots to take over the world."

"That's good girls. Keep your priorities straight." She said seriously before laughing. "Anyway, how was your day? Anything interesting going on today?"

San spoke next. "Nope. We actually just lazed around all day. Took a day off from all the crazy."

Rachel cut in cheerily. "Yep the most exciting thing that happened today was coach calling to check on us at lunch time. It was a relaxing day. I enjoyed it."

Shelby sighed, "Good. I'm glad you took some time out of your hectic schedules. I worry about you doing too much sometimes."

"Yea, we kind of feel that way too, so, we decided to make all Sundays lazy days from now on." Rachel said.

Quinn agreed. "Yep, we will either do nothing, or go to the mall or whatever. No Glee stuff, no Cheerios stuff. Just take a day for ourselves."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan girls. I agree whole heartedly that it's needed. Don't want to burn yourselves out."

They talked for a few more minutes about Shelby's meeting the next day and what time she planned on returning Tuesday then signed off and headed to bed. They snuggled down together and fell asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning after Cheerios practice when they exited the locker room they were met by all the glee boys. They cracked up laughing at them. They were all standing there in black stacks and white button down shirts with black ties. They wore sunglasses and had what looked like their Bluetooth earpieces in their ears.

Santana was the first to recover first. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" she said laughing some more.

Puck grinned proudly. "Secret service ma'am. Here to do our duty." He said causing them to lose it again.

Quinn calmed next. "Oh my god, you guys are too much." She chuckled some more.

Rachel smiled at them. "Well you all look very handsome."

The all nodded smiling brightly. David motioned ahead of them. "We have all been to our lockers already so, after you ladies."

The girls chuckled some more and led the way into the main part of the school. The boys flanking them and behind them. After they went to their lockers the boys walked them to class. They saw Finn on the way. He just scowled at them and headed off in the opposite directions.

At the door Puck stopped them. "Ok. Matt and Mike will meet us here to walk you to your next class. Then Kurt, Artie and I will walk you to the next. Dave, Marcus, and the twins have forth with you so they will meet you after third. Matt and Mike will meet you after forth, and all of us will meet you before lunch. We will figure out the rest of the day and let you know."

Rachel smiles and grabbed his arm gently. "Thank you Noah," she looked at the others. "Thank you all so much. This makes us feel so much better today" San and Quinn nodded their agreement, smiling at the boys.

"Anything for my Jewish American Princess and her Queens." Puck said hugging the girls. The boys nodding their agreement.

The day went on with the boys meeting them before all their classes and no incidents occurring. Until after third period. The girls waited at the door for a few minutes after class. Dave and the boys hadn't shown up yet.

Santana fired off a text to Dave asking if they were ok and telling him they were going to go ahead and begin walking to the next class so they wouldn't be late. Just as they left and turned the corner Finn stopped them.

"Hey Rach. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Rachel stepped back behind San and Quinn with them stepping toward each other to block him. Rachel looking at him over their shoulders. "I have nothing to say to you Finn. Please let us pass."

Finn just shook his head. "Come on Rach. I just want to apologize and see if we can be friends again."

Santana growled at this and Quinn balled her hands into fist. Rachel just sighed. "I have no desire to hear your apology right now or be friends with you. Please let us go." She said firmly.

Finn started to turn red, raising his voice. "This is bullshit Rachel. I just want to talk."

Santana stepped forward slightly. "She said she doesn't want to talk to you Finnocent. Back off and take no for an answer for once."

Finn clenched his fists and stepped forward, yelling in her face. "STAY OUT OF THIS SATAN!"

Before anything else could be said Dave pushed his way between them. The Jake and Josh standing in front of San and Quinn and Marcus next to Rachel behind them.

David pushed him back a step. "She said back off. I suggest you do as they ask."

Finn moved forward again. "Stay out of this Karoffsky, it's none of your concern." He yelled.

Dave pushed him back again. "It's my concern when you are scaring tiny girls. Rachel said no, so back the fuck up. I am captain now and I will make your life a living hell if you don't. Leave. Them. Alone."

Finn looked shocked then shook his head knowing that he wouldn't get to talk to her with all these guys around her. "Fine, I will see you in glee Rachel."

Rachel stepped forward through the girls stopping between the twins. "You are not in glee anymore Finn. You have no business there."

Finn just smirked. "I talked to mom and she said if I can get majority vote from the Gleeks she will let me join again."

Santana scoffed. "That's never going to happen gigantor."

"Mr. Shue will let us take a vote Satan, and I will win. They all like me better than her." Finn said cockily.

Everyone standing there burst out laughing. Dave the one to recover first. "You've missed a lot. I can guarantee that you will not be voted back in. But I guess you can show up and be put down. I mean voted down."

Finn is seething. "Glee has nothing to do with you Karofsky."

Rachel cuts in "on the contrary. Glee has seven new members since you've been gone Finn. Four of them standing right here." She smirks at the shocked look on his face.

Finn just shakes his head. "Whatever. The original Gleeks will vote me back in, just wait and see. I'll see you after school." He says as he turns and heads down the hall.

Rachel just sighs. "Thank you boys."

Dave turns around to face her. "We are so sorry Rachel. We have our last class together and the teacher kept everyone over."

Santana started to berate the boy but stopped at Rachel's hand on her back. "Its fine David you got here in time. Thank you for all your help." Rachel said looking at all the boys. They headed to class and the rest of the day was uneventful.

After school the Cheerio Gleeks all met up, changed and headed to the auditorium for rehearsal. Rachel was just about to call the groups attention to her when Finn came in.

Coach stood up and went to stand in front of Rachel. Followed by San and Quinn. "You are no longer a part of this club Hudson. Show yourself to the door."

Finn looked very shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Coach smirked. "I am the new Glee coach Frankenteen and you need to leave. We have work to do."

Finn straightened his shoulders. "My mom said that I can join again if I can get a majority vote from the rest of the club." He says confidently.

Coach scoffs. "You have got to be kidding me." She looks around at the angry faces of the students then turns back to face him. "You know what? Ok, I will allow a vote, but. If they vote you out you are never to come in here or the choir room again." He nodded and she continued. "Ok. All in favor of Frankenteen here joining again raise your hand."

She looked around and there were no hands raised. She smirked, "all those in favor of this over grown toddler leaving never to return, raise your hand." All eighteen Gleeks raised their hands. "Well, there you have it. Now leave."

He looked angry but defeated, turning on his heels and storming out. Rachel let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and turned to the group. "Ok, let's get to it. Does anyone have a song they would like to share before we get started." She scanned the group, no one spoke up but shook their heads in the negative. "Ok then, let's get on stage in formation for the group number."

They all got up and headed for the stage. Practice lasted its normal two hours, slight progress being made but progress none the less and Rachel called practice. Rachel had been quiet all day except for glee when giving instruction, and even then it was short and to the point. They all just let her be. No one stayed after for the extra hour Rachel had offered. The girls spoke to coach for a few then headed home. Once they got home they headed off to the showers.

The girls had also let her be throughout the day. Now that they were home they hoped that after a shower she would relax and talk to them about it. They finished their showers first and decided to head down stairs to make dinner. Santana started a vegan zucchini and bean chili while Quinn worked on a salad and made her homemade vinaigrette.

With all the prep finished and the chili simmering they headed into the living room to watch TV and wait for their girl. They had just seated and turned the TV on when Rachel came down. She saw them on the couch, walked over and climbed into Santana's lap draping her legs over Quinn's.

She lay against them for a moment before she spoke. "Dinner smells good."

San tightened her arms around the tiny diva. "Yep. Quinn made a salad and I made chili."

Quinn leaned over and put her head on Santana's other shoulder face to face with Rachel and kissed her nose lightly. "It's ready whenever you are star. The chili is on simmer to keep warm." Quinn rubbed her back soothingly. "You ok baby?"

Rachel sighed and kissed her lips gently. "Yes bear, I'm fine. Just a long stressful day. Things were just starting to really calm down and start to feel normal. It was just a bad day." She kissed Quinn again and leaning up to do the same to San. She then got up and reached a hand out to her girls. "Come on my babies, let's go eat. I'm actually starving."

They grabbed her hand and headed into the kitchen to eat. They had just sat down when a voice startled them from the doorway. "I hope you made extra, I'm famished."

They whirled around and saw Shelby in the doorway. Rachel jumped up followed by the girls. "Mom, how are you back already?" She said rushing her and wrapping her arms around her.

Shelby just held on and motioned for San and Quinn to join the hug. "I got done with all that I needed to get done early and headed out right after my meeting. I wanted to get home."

Rachel just held tighter for a moment melting into her with a sigh of contentment to having her mom back. "Good, I missed you." She said as they all pulled apart. She grabbed her hand and led her to the table while Quinn grabbed another bowl, plate, and silverware. "Let's eat, you must be starving after your trip."

Shelby chuckled. "Yes. I had breakfast but headed out right after the meeting let out. I didn't eat lunch, I was too excited to get on the road." She sat and took the dishes from Quinn, looking over the table. "This looks wonderful and smells fantastic girls. You are all such excellent cooks."

They talked and ate dinner together telling her about their day and the Finn drama. She was not happy the boy was still harassing her girls. After dinner they headed out to unload Shelby's Land Rover. They commented on the amount of stuff she brought with her and she just said 'you never know what you're going to need. I'm high maintenance.' They all laughed at that and continued to haul her load in the house.

They hauled it all to her room. She said she would sort it tomorrow while they were in school. They decided to settle for the night in their room watching movies with Shelby once everyone had changed into their night clothes. After the girls were all asleep, except for Rachel who was almost there herself and the movie credits were rolling, she moved to go to her room.

Rachel grabbed her hand whispering. "Please stay, I missed you mom."

Shelby kissed her forehead and settled back down under the covers. "I missed you too baby girl." She rubbed her hair for a while trying to sooth her. She had noticed how tense Rachel had been and she knew it was due to the altercations with Finn that day. She vowed to herself to do whatever she could to support her baby so she could calm down again.

 **A/N: Next Shelby takes matters with Finn into her own hands. Things calm for a while then all hell breaks loose.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 32**

The next morning after the girls left for practice Shelby put a call in to Sue.

" _Hello, Sylvester here."_

Shelby giggled at her greeting. "Good morning Sue. I see we are not checking the caller ID this morning. Need coffee?"

 _Sue laughed. "Ha ha no. Just preoccupied with some paper work and picked up the phone without looking. So, what can I do for you this morning? You're coming back today correct."_

"No, I came back last night. I finished up early and wanted to surprise the girls. Glad I did, I heard about the trouble with that Finn boy."

" _Yea, he came into glee practice and wanted to be voted back in. His plan backfired though. The entire club voted for him to leave and never return."_

"I heard that too, but I'm talking about the incident in the hall during school hours." She said with some heat. She was still very upset about the fact that it happened at all.

 _Sue sat up straighter in her chair. "Excuse me what? What incident?" She was fuming._

"Yesterday Finn cornered them in the hall wanting to talk to Rachel. She said she didn't want to talk to him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Four of the glee boys had to step in and make him leave them alone."

 _Sue was livid. "Why didn't they report it to me or Figgins?" She asked upset they hadn't confided in her._

"I don't know you'll have to ask them. What I want is a meeting with Figgins and for you to accompany me if you don't mind. I'd appreciate the back up."

 _Sue sat back in her seat. "Of course. Let me get the squad started this morning and I will go and see Figgins. I will call you with a time to come in."_

Shelby sighed. "I will await your call, and Sue, Thank you so much for this and helping ease my mind this weekend."

" _It wasn't a problem Shelby, any time."_

They said their goodbyes and signed off. Sue sat in her chair wondering why the girls hadn't come to her. She was about to get up and head to the gym when there was a knock on her door. She called the knocker to enter.

Rachel, San and Quinn came through the door. "Sorry to bother you coach but I needed a moment of your time." Rachel said sitting in one if the chairs in front of the desk.

Sue nodded. "Go ahead Streisand."

"I apologize for not coming to see you yesterday. I was a little out of sorts." Rachel said looking at her hands in her lap. She told her everything from the secret service boys following her all day and her altercation with Finn before him coming to Glee. She took a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you before glee. I know you don't like to be blindsided with things and besides you have been very supportive of me and you deserved for me to confide in you. I was just shaken up and wasn't thinking and…"

Sue cut her off. "Breath, it's fine, I understand. It's ok no hard feelings. Just don't do it again. You have a problem you come me" Rachel brightened up and nodded. Sue felt better that it wasn't a conscious thought not to tell her and that she had told her now. "Ok. Now that that's out of the way, I have a meeting this morning and will be leaving practice once you get started. Call my cell if you need anything."

They all got up and left for the gym. Once they got started Sue headed to Figgins office. His secretary said he was in a meeting until 9:00 and she would pencil her in to speak with him them. She called Shelby to let her know and tell her to meet her at 8:30 in her office. The girls would be in class then and they could talk. Shelby agreed and met her then.

At 8:50 they were at Figgins office waiting to be let in. Shelby turned to Sue. "Thank you for this Sue. I just need to make sure she's protected."

Sue nodded once. "Of course, that's all I want too. You daughter is special to me. I don't know why but she is. I feel an overwhelming need to protect her as well. I have been doing it since December. It's really no problem."

Shelby was about to say something else when the door opened and Figgins ushered them in. They all sat and he turned his attention to Shelby. "What can I do for you this morning Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby sat forward in her chair. "Mr. Figgins my daughter is still being harassed in this school and I want to know how it's going to be stopped."

Figgins looked taken aback. "I assure you we suspended the boy."

Shelby scoffed and shook her head. "Yes and he came back to school yesterday and the first thing he did was seek out my daughter. He wanted to talk and she said no. He didn't like that answer and got angry yelling at her and trying to get through Santana and Quinn to get to her. It took four of the other boys to get him to back off. He also went to glee after school and tried to get them to vote him back in. Which didn't happen and I'm sure he is not happy about. I just want to make sure that he is not going to go after my girls again."

Figgins held up a hand, "Ms. Corcoran, I cannot stop a student from talking to another student. As long as he keeps his hands to himself there's not a lot I can do."

Shelby and Sue were livid. Sue pulled out her phone and walked to the back of the office while Shelby stared incredulously at him. "You're telling me that you can't keep this boy, who has sexually harassed and attempted to assault my daughter on more than one occasion, away from her? That I have to wait until he puts his hands on one of them before you will intervene?"

Figgins was about to reply when Sue came over and sat back down placing a hand on her shoulder. "Shelby, Carol Hudson is on her way to speak to you about her son. She was very upset when I told her what happened yesterday and will be here in ten minutes or so." Shelby nodded and sat back to wait.

Figgins was shaking his head. "Sue you cannot just call parents anytime you want to."

Sue smirked. "I can when she gave me her number and asked that I call if there were any more problems with her boy."

All three sat silently for less than ten minutes before Carol came through the door. "I'm so sorry about my son…" she stopped short when she saw Shelby. "I'm sorry we haven't met, I'm Carol Hudson." She held her hand out.

Shelby took it and shook it lightly, "Shelby Corcoran, I'm Rachel's mother and Santana's guardian."

Carol just looked shocked. "I wasn't aware you were in Rachel's life. When I spoke to Rachel…"

Shelby cut her off. "I wasn't a part of her life until over winter break when I finally found her after looking for her since she was a baby. Long story I won't get in to it now, or how I am Santana's guardian. All that you need to know is that I am in her life now and I will not stand for her to be terrified of walking in to this building every day."

Carol nodded taking a seat. "I agree. I don't know what is going on with Finn. He's been attending his anger management classes. What exactly did he do yesterday?"

They explained everything that had happened during school and glee to her. She shook her head looking to Figgins. "What punishment is he facing this time?"

Figgins just sat up straighter. "He isn't, technically he didn't do anything."

Carol stared at him her jaw on the floor. Shelby stood up fuming. "Here's what's going to happen. Someone is going to keep that boy away from my girls or I am going to have him arrested for sexual harassment, attempted assault and stalking. Then I am going to bury this school in lawsuits until I have your job and believe me principal Figgins I have the money and resources to bury you." She was shaking with rage. "That boy is three times my girls' size. Rachel is terrified of him. Santana and Quinn were so scared for her that they formed their own secret service of jocks and Gleeks to feel safe, because this school is not protecting them."

Carol stood and walked over to her. "Shelby, what do you suggest? Do you want me to transfer him schools?"

Shelby shook her head. "I just want him to leave them alone."

They all sat and talked about how to keep him away from the girls. Figgins finally onboard with whatever she wanted to keep from being sued. Once they had a plan in place Shelby turned to Carol. "With your permission, I would like to be there when he is told and I would like to speak to him."

Carol nodded her head. "I have no problem with that." She turned to Figgins. "Can you call him in here now please?" he nodded and she turned back to Shelby. "Would you like the girls in here as well so they can hear and see that we are trying to protect them to make them all feel safer?"

Shelby took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you I appreciate this."

Carol shook her head. "I appreciate you giving him a chance before you file charges. I'm not sure he deserves it."

Finn came into the room first, looking around confused. "Mom? What are you doing here? Who is she?"

Carol pointed to a chair. "Sit we will get to it in a moment." She said sternly and he sat.

The three girls came in right after he sat. Rachel walked up to Shelby not seeing Finn yet. "Mom? Is everything alright?" She turned noticing Santana and Quinn tense next to her. She saw Finn and looked back at her mom. "What's going on?" she whispered to Shelby.

Shelby hugged her and whispered back. "This is ending now." she turned to Figgins nodding her head for him to start.

"Children," He motioned to the couch furthest away from the boy. Once they sat he addressed the girls. "You are here to observe only." They nodded still confused.

He turned back to Finn. "Mr. Hudson it has been brought to my attention that after your suspension from school for your harassment of Ms. Berry that upon your return that you are continuing to bother her."

Finn was turning red with anger. "I just wanted to talk to her to apologize." He almost yelled.

Sue cut in. "She didn't want to talk to you and you should have immediately backed off. It took four of the jocks coming up to make you leave her alone. You have already tried to approach her twice today only turning away once you see one or more of the boys with her."

Rachel looked at coach in shock not sure how she knew that already. Quinn nudged her shoulder and held up her phone showing her the texted she had sent coach. Rachel nodded and went back to listening.

Figgins started again. "You have only two classes with Ms. Berry, lunch and free period study hall. Those classes will be changed. You will no longer be in those with her. You will also refrain from speaking to her or any of these girls for that matter. If I find out you have been trying to talk to them or bothering them I will expel you for the rest of the year. You will leave them alone from now on."

Finn stood, "This is bullshit. I was just trying to apologize."

Shelby looked to Carol. "May I?" She said nodding toward the boy. Carol said yes and Shelby stepped toward him. "Let me make something abundantly clear to you Mr. Hudson. She. Said. NO. That means you walk away and leave her be. Which is what you should have done back in December when this all started. SHE DOES NOT HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO."

She pauses and walks closer getting in his face. "If you don't do as Mr. Figgins says I will file charges against you for sexual harassment, attempted assault and stalking. You will leave my girls alone or I will have you in juvie so fast your head will spin and believe me little boy I have the money to back that up. That is a promise not a threat. Do. Not. Test. Me." Her voice is filled with so much rage that Finn was visibly shaking, terrified of Shelby. She finishes and sits back down next to Rachel on the arm of the couch. Rachel looking at her in awe.

Figgins trembles slightly then turns back to Finn. "Do we make ourselves clear? You are not to have any contact with Ms. Berry, Ms. Lopez, or Ms. Fabray for any reason. Is that understood young man?"

Finn nods once looking down. "Yes Sir. I understand."

Figgins turns to Shelby and she nods her ok with ending this conversation. "Ok Mr. Hudson, you may leave now. My secretary will have your new schedule for you. You will start it tomorrow, now go to class." He nods and heads out looking defeated.

Carol shakes all the adult's hands and Rachel stands to hug her. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head. "It's not your fault. It was his choice." Carol nods but doesn't look convinced as she heads out after her son.

Rachel looks to Shelby who looks to Figgins. "I would like to take them home for a while and let them have some breathing room for a few hours since his new schedule doesn't start until tomorrow." She whispers to Sue. "I will bring them back for practice." Figgins nods, gives them passes and they head out. Sue following them out. Shelby turns to Sue and hugs her whispering in her ear. "Thank you." Pulling away Sue nods and heads to her office.

Shelby turns toward the girls and ends up with her arms full of all three of them. Rachel squeezing her tightly. "Thank you mom."

San laughed. "That was so awesome. I thought he was going to crap his pants."

Quinn giggle beside them. "I think Figgins did." This caused all of them to laugh loudly.

Shelby recovered first. "Ok girls let's go to your lockers and get what you need and head out of here for a while. I will bring you back for practice but let's have some fun today." They nod eagerly and head off to their lockers. "How about we head to the mall for a mani-pedi than to lunch and a movie."

All three girl faces light up, Quinn stepping forward to hug her. "Oh Shelby that sounds like heaven. I haven't had a mani-pedi in ages."

Santana steps up next giving her best puppy pout. "Can we have Bread Sticks for lunch?"

Shelby chuckles. "That was the plan."

Rachel put her head on Shelby's shoulder. "Can we go see that new movie Avatar? It came out last month. It's still playing."

Shelby was full on laughing now at the girls antics. "I know, you were talking about it last week. I have the show times printed out, our mani-pedi appointment set, and reservations for Bread Sticks for your favorite table San." The girls squealed giving her a group hug and finished going to all their lockers.

After they climbed into the Land Rover Quinn got a confused look on her face. "Wait, how did you sign me out for the day? Are they going to call mom?"

Shelby turned to her. "No. I saw her number on the whiteboard by the fridge this morning and called her. I introduced myself as Rachel's mother and ask that since she was going to be out of town for a while that she call the school. She put me down as emergency contact and gave me permission to take care of all school related things while she was gone."

Quinn just stared dumbfounded. "Why would you do that? Hell why would she? She's never worried about it before."

Shelby reached back and took her hand. "I did it because I care and wanted to make sure that you had a voice at that school run by idiots. I just asked your mother and she agree that it would be a good idea since you were staying with us."

Quinn just sits there not sure what to say. Shelby squeezes her hand. "My baby loves you. I love you and I will protect all my girls." She released her hand and turned around to a teary Rachel. She kissed her cheek and started the car to head to the mall.

They spent the rest of the day having fun and just spending time together. They had their mani-pedis and shopped a little before their lunch reservations. After lunch they headed to the theater where San and Rachel sat first with Shelby next to Rachel. Rachel pulled Quinn down into her lap sensing she needed some snuggle time. San pulled her legs in to her own lap and spent the movie holding Rachel's hand on top of Quinn's lap and rubbing up and down her legs with her free hand. After the movie it was time to head back to school for practice.

After practice they grabbed some take out and headed home. Once they were settled at the table and just finishing eating Shelby sat up straight and pushed her plate away. "I wanted to talk to you about something important." The girls looked up pushing their plates away as well and gave her their attention.

Once she had their attention she continued. "I have been doing some thinking since I found you Rachel. I want to be as close to you as I can so while I was gone this weekend I hired movers and had my house packed and hired a realtor to sell it. All my stuff is in a storage unit here in town until I figure out what to do with it all. I am moving to Lima permanently."

Rachel gasped and couldn't speak, tears gathering in her eyes. Shelby took her hand and kept going. "I was offered a temporary job by Figgins last week. The musical theories teacher is going on medical leave for at least the rest of the school year. I accepted and will be starting next week. I also talked to him and Sue about taking over as coach for the New Directions with the stipulation that Sue continue on to help until Mr. Shue decides one way or the other. They agreed and I am now the new head coach for the club."

Rachel finally found her voice jumping up and grabbed her mom in a bear hug. "Oh my god mom that is great. I can't wait to work with you on collaborations for Nationals." The girls were nodding enthusiastically agreeing with her.

Shelby pulled Rachel into the chair beside her. "I have one more thing I need to discuss about my move. I need to know if you want me to continue to stay here or if you would prefer I found my own place." She asked looking to all the girls.

Rachel's face fell. "You don't want to stay here?" She looked like she was about to tear up.

Shelby pulled her into her lap. "I didn't say that baby. Of course I want to stay with you." She said rubbing her back. "I wanted to make sure you guys wanted me around 24/7. My being here was only supposed to be temporary. I didn't want to over stay my welcome or assume you would automatically want me to stay."

Rachel sat up wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck. She looked over to her girls who only nodded with tears in their eyes, happy to have her around permanently. She looked back to Shelby. "I want you to live here with us if that's what you want too."

Shelby smiled, "That is exactly what I want baby."

Rachel squealed hugged her tightly. San and Quinn came around the table to hug them both. Rachel sat back. "I want to clear out my old room which is the second biggest bedroom and move all your stuff in there. It has a bathroom of its own, and will be your own space." She hopped off her lap and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs to show her the room.

Shelby looked around for a moment. The only thing left in the room was the elliptical, dresser, bed and desk. "This will work nicely. It's the same size as my room in Columbus. Where would we move the elliptical to?"

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've been thinking of getting a few more machines like a stationary bike and treadmill. We could move everything out of storage room connected to the garage and make it a mini gym. I think it was at some point. It has mirrors on most of the walls."

Shelby nodded. "I have a treadmill and Stationary bike in storage that I can have hauled here with my bedroom set. I also have a small set of free weights I can bring too."

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh good. I hate shopping for exercise equipment. This is much better."

Shelby sat on the bed and laid back. "This bed is so much more comfortable then my old one. Can it stay in here?"

Rachel nodded "of course, anything in here you want to use is fine."

Shelby got up and smiled looking around. "I just need to figure out how to get my furniture in here. My desk is rather large. I need a place to set up my computer for work." She said absentmindedly to herself.

Rachel grabbed her hand. "Come on I want to show you something." She led them down stairs to the library. "This was my dad's old office. You are welcome to get rid of the desk and use your own if you want. There is lots of shelf space left and I only ever use this room to when I am paying bills. I can set this computer up in the den or my room."

Shelby smiled. "This will work perfectly for me. But I did want to discuss one more thing with you." They went and sat on the couch where San and Quinn had already taken up residence while they were talking.

Shelby sat next to Quinn and Rachel plopped down in San's lap. "What's up?" She asked after situating her legs on Quinn.

"I want to take over paying the house bills." Shelby started and Rachel tried to argue but she held up a hand to stop her. "I know what you're going to say but I cannot in good conscience stay here and not contribute. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you. I know you have plenty of money, but so do I and I work and make more all the time. Let me do this please."

Rachel sat debating this. "If it means that much to you, ok, I will let you. But I want to keep buying the groceries."

San nudged her. "We will keep buying groceries." Quinn nodding her agreement.

Rachel chuckled. "Sorry, we, will keep buying groceries."

Shelby laughed. "Ok fine. I pay bills and you buy food. That works for me. Anything else we'll take as it comes."

They spent the rest of the week moving things around from room to room getting the house ready for the weekend. Shelby's baby grand piano was delivered Thursday and they moved the living room furniture around and put it in there. They decided to put the things from the house that weren't needed into Shelby's storage and bring what Shelby needed back. Saturday after practice they rented a truck. The glee kids came and helped them load it and take it to storage and get Shelby's other stuff. Rachel ordered pizza and drinks for them as a thank you. After it was all done the kids all decided on a movie night and the girls showed them to the media room.

They hadn't told the other Gleeks that Shelby was going to be the new coach so Monday it was a surprise. The group all reacted favorably. They were used to her being around and she had helped them with a few of the tougher vocals they had. They welcomed her and got to work. For the next couple of weeks things had been going well. The Cheerios had perfected their routine and were ready for Regionals in three weeks. Glee was going well, they had the Group number down perfect. The duet was ready as well. The solo dancers were almost there. Another week or so and they would be perfect as well, they had the lifts and dance down they just needed to be 100% in sync. Glee regionals was in two weeks. Coach Sue was a regular at their house and spent a lot of time with Shelby becoming really good friends. The girls didn't mind her being around at all, she was different out of school, softer. Things were definitely going well.

It was the week before Valentine's Day on Monday and they were the last to leave the locker room after practice. Coach had headed to Shelby's office to finalize travel arrangements for Glee regionals. After they finished cleaning up and making sure the equipment was put away the headed out.

Once out in the hall they came face to face with Azimio. They immediately pushed Rachel behind them and he laughed. "I was counting on that." he said as they heard Rachel start to scream before a hand was clamped on her mouth. They turned and saw that Nelson had a hold of her around the waist and his hand covering her mouth.

San spun back around while Quinn kept her eye on Rachel. "What the hell Adams? Tell him to let her go." San screamed at him.

Azimio just laughed. "I don't think so. I warned her if she got in my way the two of you would pay." He did not know that he had just given himself away.

Santana and Quinn saw red and flew at him. As they lunged Nelson backed into the locker room with Rachel. San got to Azimio first but he shoved her hard and spun to slap Quinn across the face. San hit the wall hard with her head and slumped to the ground unconscious. Quinn tried to go to her but Azimio grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in the locker room behind the other two.

None of them saw Brittany rushing back out the door leading to the main hall. She had forgotten something in her Cheerios locker and had gone back to get it. When she opened the door leading to the hall outside the locker room she saw Azimio push Santana and she turned and ran for help.

She saw Puck, David, and the twins first and ran to them. She barely slowed yelling at them. "Puck the girls are in trouble… Cheerios locker room… help… I gotta find coach." She yelled panting from her run and her fear for her friends.

The boys took off toward the locker room with Sam, Marsha and Stacy in tow, having heard Britt yelling. By the time she burst through the door of Shelby's office she couldn't breathe. "Rachel… girls… help."

Shelby and Sue were on their feet in an instant. Shelby rounding the desk. "Where Britt where."

Britt was trying desperately to catch her breath to talk. "…locker…room…Azimio."

And with that they were off running through the halls Sue yelling at another teacher to get Figgins to the locker room.

Back in the locker room Nelson had a hold of Rachel and hadn't seen Azimio shove San. He had pulled Rachel in the locker room to get her away from the boy. He didn't know what Azimio had planned but it was nothing good. He was about to release Rachel to tell her to stay put and go help the other girls when he came through the door with just Quinn dragging her in by her midsection.

Nelson kept his hold on Rachel for the time being to see where he was going with this. "Where's Santana?" He asked.

Azimio shrugged. "She's not a problem anymore."

Nelson had taken his hand off Rachel's mouth and she gasped at the hand print across Quinn's face. "Why are you doing this? I didn't report you or tell anyone your name."

He shifted his hold and put his hand around Quinn's neck. "You are ruining everything. I am tired of the Rachel Berry show around here. You lost us our Captain and now we have to deal with Dave going all soft and joining homo-explosion taking three of the guys with him. We can't even slushy anyone anymore because you got coach to remove the machines from the lunch room." He yelled at her seething in rage.

"I'm sorry I had nothing to do with the slushy machines. That was coach. Finn's mother made him quit not me. Please let her go. Let her go and take me and do what you want." Rachel was desperate for him to release her and terrified wondering where Santana was.

Quinn screamed no and he tightened his grip around her neck and waist. "I am going to show her how much fun you and I had and you are going to watch."

Nelson released Rachel but she was afraid to move for fear of him squeezing her neck. "No please don't. You can have me. Please just let her go."

Nelson stepped forward. "Dude, I didn't sign on for this. I thought we were just going to scare them a bit. This is not ok."

Azimio scoffed. "Whatever. You don't like it leave. Just keep your mouth shut."

Nelson caught Rachel's eye and headed for the door making eye contact with Quinn hoping she understood. When he passed Azimio he grabbed one of a small metal platform step that they used for Rachel to see the squad better while training and hit him over the back of the head with it.

He crashed to the ground with a yelp releasing his hold on Quinn and she scrambled to Rachel. Azimio caught his bearings quickly and lunged for the girls. Nelson tackled him back to the ground landing punch after punch trying to keep him down.

This is what Puck and the boys came in on when they burst through the door. Puck took in the seen and went to Quinn and Rachel as David grabbed Nelson and the twins picked up Azimio off the ground but kept a hold of him. Puck turned to Rachel "What the hell happened" he asked running a gentle hand to Quinn's face.

Nelson was the one who answered yelling. "He was going to RAPE Quinn and make Rachel watch. I don't know what he did to Santana or where she is."

"He was going to do what?" All the kids turned to see Shelby coming through the doors.

Nelson nodded toward Azimio. "He was going to rape Quinn and make Rachel watch. And from what he was saying he already raped Rachel before."

Shelby stared wide eyed and turned and walked toward the girls. "Rachel?"

Rachel and Quinn rushed into her arms. "It's true. He's the one and he was going to hurt Quinn too."

Shelby held them tightly but Quinn started to struggle. "Where's San? He shoved her and she hit her head and collapsed." Rachel gasped and pulled out of her mother's hold ready to run out of the room.

"I'm right here bear, estrella." San said coming through the door with Sue and the Cheerio Gleeks.

The girls rushed San and pulled her into their arms. Quinn started stroking her cheek. "How's your head baby?"

San kissed her softly. "I'm ok. It hurts like a bitch, but I'm ok. Promise."

Rachel pulled them to the couch by the wall and sat pulling San into her lap and Quinn down beside her. Coach looked at the boys in front of her. She walked over to Azimio "who did this?" she said motioning to the blood on his face as Principal Figgins walked in.

Nelson spoke up. "I did." He told them the whole story starting from before they ambushed the girls. He told them that they were just supposed to scare them a bit trying to get the slushy machines back. He had no idea what else that Azimio had planned.

After he was done she turned to the girls. "Is that what happened?" they nodded and she turned to the other girls in the room. "Ok. Stacy, Sam and Marsha go on and head to class and don't talk about this to anyone for now. Britt and the boys will stay here, you will need to give your statement. I called the police before we came in when San told me that he pushed her and knocked her out." The girls nodded and walked over to hug Rachel, San and Quinn then left the room.

Shelby sat down beside the girls and Britt came and sat on the arm of the couch next to them rubbing Rachel's hair. When the police came in and they were told what had happened Azimio decided that now was the time to defend himself.

"I never once said anything about rape. I didn't rape anyone." He said in a slightly raised voice.

Santana stood up on shaky legs, her head throbbing. "That's where you're wrong. I was the one that found her after the rape. I helped her clean up and kept all of her clothes from that day."

Rachel looked at her in shock. She thought it would be his word against hers. She had no idea San had kept the clothes. One of the police officers turned to San. "Where are the clothes now and why didn't you guys report it when it happened?"

Rachel spoke first. "I was scared. He said he would find a way to hurt them if I told."

San rubbed her back. "I put them in a plastic bag and then in one of my old Cheerios bags. They are at home in the back of the closet. I kept my clothes from that day in there as well because I had carried her and she had bled on me. I didn't know if anything rubbed off on them."

The police office looked impressed. "I will need to send an officer with you to your home to get them."

San looked to Shelby who nodded and back to the officer. "I also have pictures of a cut on her shoulder and bruises on her back on my phone."

Rachel stepped up to her. "When did you take those?" She wasn't angry with her just confused as to when she took them. She didn't remember.

San wrapped an arm around her. "When I was cleaning up the cut after you woke up and it opened back up. I went in to the bathroom for supplies and grabbed my phone and took them before I bandaged you up."

She looked at the officer. "She had injuries on other parts of her body but I didn't want to scare her any more than she already was by taking pictures of her legs and stomach. But I can tell you where every single one was and what it looked like. I'll never forget it." She looked down with tears running down her face. All this take was bringing the images back. Rachel wrapped her in a hug and Quinn came up and hugged them both.

The officer wrote down what San had told him. "Ok I will need to download the pictures from your phone and get a full statement from both of you."

Shelby stepped forward. "Can you take their statements at home since you need to come get the clothes anyway? I would like to get them out of here and home to calm down."

The officer looked at her questioningly. "What is your connection to these girls?"

Shelby put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I am Rachel's mother and Santana's legal guardian." She motioned to Quinn. "Quinn is also in my care while her mother is away on business."

"Ok. The other officers will get the kids statements as soon as their parents arrive. We are taking the attacker to the prescient and wait for his parents there. My partner and I will follow you to your house and get your statements and the clothes there. We just have to wait for another unit to arrive to transport the boy. Hold tight for just a bit."

Shelby nodded and ushered the girls back to the couch. Sue came over and kneeled in front of them. "San the paramedics are here. They need to check out your head." She said gently then looked to Quinn. "How's the face? Are any of you hurt anywhere else?" she asked looking them over.

Quinn nodded "I think my stomach may be bruised, my face and neck hurts, but that's it for me." She looked to San

San sighed. "My head is killing me and I'm a little dizzy. My shoulder burns and my back hurts a little."

They looked to Rachel. "I'm ok. He didn't really hold me that hard just effectively. He didn't seem to be trying to hurt me." She looked down with tears springing to her eyes. "I am so sorry he hurt you because of me." She said on a sob.

Santana sat up and took her face in her hands. "Now you listen and you listen good, this was not your fault, do you hear me?"

Quinn leaned into her. "Baby don't blame yourself for the actions of others. You didn't do anything wrong star."

The officer had just come over with the paramedics. "They're right Rachel. Don't do that to yourself. Put the blame where it belongs." He motioned the paramedic forward and went back to the others.

The paramedic checked them out and recommended a trip to the ER for both just to be on the safe side and to document the injuries. Shelby spoke to the officer letting them know that the girls were going to the hospital. He gave her his card and told her to call him when they were heading home so he could meet them there.

Shelby walked over to Sue who was talking to the other kids. "Sue, I am taking the girls and going to the hospital to get them checked out."

Sue nodded. "Once everything here is finished I will meet you there. If you get done before I get there text or call and let me know and I will meet you at the house." Shelby nodded, hugged her and the kids and left.

Sue turned to the kids once the girls and Shelby had left. "Who all knew about the rape?"

Brittany sighed. "All the original Gleeks. They heard Rachel break down and yell it at Santana after the duet completion."

Puck cut in. "Well, all except Mercedes. I don't know where she was at the time. We swore the Gleeks to secrecy. She still doesn't know, and Finn was already kicked out of school when that happened."

Sue nodded. "So, Tina, Artie, Matt, Mike, and Kurt?" they nodded. "What about the Cheerios in glee?"

Britt shook her head. "No, they knew Rachie was sad and hurt her shoulder but didn't know why."

"Ok. Britt it looks like your mom is here, head over and tell the police what they want to know." Britt nodded and headed to her mom. Sue looked at the door that had opened again. "Ok, boys, looks like all your parents are here now. Go stand with them and wait for an officer to question you."

While the kids were being taken one by one into Figgins office and questioned, Shelby had just got the girls signed into the ER and into a room.

She turned to Quinn. "Honey I need to call your mom. I don't have a medical power of attorney for you to get treated." Quinn sighed and nodded while Shelby took out her phone and dialed Judy.

" _Judy Fabray, how can I help you?"_

"Judy, its Shelby."

" _Shelby is everything alright?"_

Shelby sighed. "Well Quinn is ok but there was an incident at school today and we are in the ER getting her and Santana checked out." She explained what happened and why they were at the ER.

 _Judy was stunned. "Ok, I am calling the hospital now giving you permission to have her treated and I will be in the car within the hour and be home around 4:00 or 5:00. I will call and let you know for sure."_

Shelby sighed in relief. It's not that she couldn't handle what was going on but she was glad that Quinn would see that her mother did care. "Ok Judy, I will text if we leave here before you get back. We will be heading back to the house when were are done to talk to the police again."

" _Tell Quinn I love her and will be there as soon as humanly possible. Let me know what the doctors say."_

"Will do Judy. See you in a few hours and drive safe." They hung up and she turned back to the girls who were all snuggled on one bed. She giggled "I don't think the doc is going to let you all stay on that bed for examinations."

San scoffed. "Well, he can deal. We can move during the exam but we are staying together otherwise." The girls nodded their agreement all looking very stubborn.

Shelby chuckled again. "Agreed, I can live with that."

Quinn looked up at her. "Did I hear correctly? Is my mother really coming back?"

Shelby smiled. "Yes, she was frantic. She is calling the hospital so they will let me get you checked out and she is heading back within the hour. Should be here around 4:00 or 5:00 she said. She wanted me to tell you she loves you and she will be here soon."

Quinn looked panicked for a moment. "Shelby please. Can you please talk her into staying at the house tonight? I need them. We need each other. I can't be without them tonight." Quinn was frantic begging Shelby.

The girls held her close and Shelby stroked a hand on the good side of her face. "Sweetheart calm down. I will take care of it. I will tie her to a chair if I have too. Ok? Just calm down baby."

Quinn visibly relaxed into her girls who were on either side of her. They were just really getting settled and calm when the door opened and the doctor came in.

The doctor was reading one of the charts in her hand and not looking up at first. "Ok. My name is Dr. Lopez it will…" she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks seeing Santana.

Santana tried to sit up. "GET OUT" She yelled then fell back to the bed clutching her head.

She tried to rush to her but Shelby beat her to Santana's side. "You need to leave and get us another doctor. NOW."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" She said trying to get around her.

Shelby pushed her toward the door. "No. She's MINE! You gave up that privilege. Now leave before I call for security."

She took one last look at Santana huffed and walked out the door. Shelby went back to her side where San was still clutching her head. "Ok honey calm down. She's gone. Shh it's ok." After a few minutes San seemed to calm "Ok babies I'm going to go out to the nurse's desk and make sure she put in a request for another doctor."

Santana gripped her hand and pulled her back. "No please don't leave."

Shelby settle back next to her. "Ok." She reached out and hit the call button for the nurse. "I'll stay shh. It's ok."

After the nurse came in Shelby explained the situation and requested a different doctor. The new doctor came in a few minutes later and checked out both girls and sent them for x-rays. After all the tests had been run the doctor came back in with the results. Santana had a mild concussion and just bad bruising otherwise, nothing broken. Quinn just had deep bruising on her face, neck and abdomen. San was told to stay out of school for the rest of the week and Quinn was to be kept out for three days, no training until next Monday. Neither was happy about this and were starting to get upset. Rachel lovingly told them to deal with it and that she needed them to stay calm and get better. The girls immediately deflated and calmed. They finished up, got their prescriptions for pain meds and headed to the pharmacy then home. Shelby called the officer then Judy and Sue to inform them that they were going home and the extent of their injuries.

Once they got home Shelby set them up on the couch until the officer could talk to them. She went upstairs and got the bag with the clothing in it and set it by the front door trying not to think about what was inside. The officer arrived shortly after taking their statements about what happened today and the original rape. Once he was done he gave each girl a card as well, grabbed the bag and headed out.

Sue arrived shortly after he left. She and Shelby fed the girls, medicated Quinn and Santana and helped them settle in their room. Once they were all sleeping Shelby set an alarm on her phone to wake Santana every two hours and headed down stairs to clean up the kitchen and wait with Sue for Judy.

 **A/N: Next Shelby talks to Judy. Her reaction to what happened and she finds out about the girls relationship.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 33**

It had been three hours since they had put the girls to bed. All three falling asleep immediately. San and Quinn due to injury and medication, Rachel from sheer mental exhaustion. Shelby had woken Santana up at the two hour mark asking her questions then letting her go back to sleep. Neither of her bed mates stirring.

She and Sue were now sitting in the living room talking. Shelby sitting leaning into Sue, her own mental exhaustion setting in. "Sue, I just don't know what else to do for them. They have all been through so much."

Sue tightened her arm around her. "There's nothing else you can do. You're doing all you can. You have been so good for all three of them."

Shelby sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do if Judy insists on taking Quinn home. They need to be together. I promised her I wouldn't let her take her, but what can I really do?"

"We will talk to her. Make her understand. Hopefully it won't be an issue. We won't know for sure until she gets here."

Shelby was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it. Judy was there on the other side looking slightly panicked. "Oh god I never thought I'd get here." She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Judy."

Shelby shook her hand. "I'm Shelby. Nice to put a face with a name. Come in please." She showed her in and to the living room offering her a seat.

Judy sat turning to Sue. "It's nice to see you again Coach Sylvester. I wish it could be under better circumstances."

Sue just sat back. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Fabray, and its Sue when we're not at school."

Judy smiled slightly. "Then it's Judy as well." She looked around as Shelby took her seat. "Where are the girls?"

Shelby sighed. "They are still sleeping. Today took a lot out of them and the painkillers knocked out San and Quinn. Rachel is just mentally drained."

Judy sat back in her chair. "Well then let's let them sleep. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I think it would be best if I started from the beginning." Shelby said and Judy nodded her agreement.

Shelby went on to explain what all happened with the rape in December and everything since. Finn, Cheerios, Glee, Rachel's Fathers, her emancipation, and Shelby finding her after so long. She explained the events that led her to having guardianship Santana (Not the reason), her moving in and working at the school. She then gave a detailed account of what had happened in the locker room that morning and told her again what the doctors had said about the girls.

To say the least Judy was shell shocked. "Oh my I've missed so much. I can't believe so much has happened in less than two months." Judy looked toward the fireplace for a long moment deep in thought.

Shelby decided to bite the bullet, "Judy," she said getting her attention. "I would like to invite you to stay the night here. I don't think it would be a good idea to split them up right now. Quinn was terrified of going home without them, asking if you could both stay here."

Judy nodded. "I agree. They've been through so much together. Quinn would just completely shut down if I took her home tonight. If it's not an imposition we will stay."

Shelby and Sue both let out a breath they hadn't been aware that they were holding. Shelby sighed in relief. "It's not an imposition in any way. I love Quinn and they need each other." Her alarm went off, she grabbed her phone and looked back to Judy. "I need to wake Santana again if you would like to come up with me so you can look in on Quinn."

Judy got up quickly wanting to see Quinn with her own eyes. "Yes please. I just need to lay eyes on her."

Shelby walked in and motioned for Judy to follow. The girls were in their normal positions with Rachel in the middle, head on San's chest with Quinn wrapped around her. She walked over to the bed and shook Santana lightly. "San baby wake up." San looked up bleary eyed. "There you are. What's your name sweetheart?"

San blinked at her. "Santana Marie Lopez."

Shelby pointed to the other girls. "Who are they?"

San smiles dreamily. "Mi estrella y mi oso." She said happily.

Shelby just smiled. "Who am I?"

San stretched and yawned. "Mama Shelby."

Shelby kissed her on the forehead trying not to tear up. "Ok angel, go back to sleep."

San looked up at her. "I'm hungry."

Shelby chuckled. "Ok. Sleep some more and I will start dinner and come wake you all when it's ready."

San gave a little pout. "Can we have soy burgers and sweet potato fries?"

Shelby laughed. "Of course sweetie. Now close your eyes. I'll be back when it's ready." San sighed happily and snuggled back into Rachel running a hand up to Quinn's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

Judy watched the whole thing with interest then walked over to Quinn, kissed her on the cheek, pulled the blanket up around them better and followed Shelby out.

Once they were back in the hall she turned to Shelby. "What was it that she called the girls?"

Shelby smiled. "Mi estrella is my star. Mi oso is my bear. That's what they call each other. San and Quinn call Rachel star because she is the star of their glee club and we are all sure she will be a star when she grows up, but it's more of a term of endearment. Rachel and Santana call Quinn bear because as you saw she's like a koala bear when she sleeps, they think it's funny and cute. Now Quinn and Rachel call Santana angel because she is like an avenging angel when she is protection mode over them."

Judy just smiled "They are too cute. They look like a litter of puppies all snuggled and laying all over each other."

They went back down stairs and Shelby prayed that she would feel the same when she found out about their relationship. She heads into the living room to tell Sue that Santana said she was hungry and her requested meal. The three of them head to the kitchen to start dinner.

Sue works on the burgers while Shelby starts slicing sweet potatoes and Judy prepares a salad. Judy looks at all the food that's out. "Are you two and the girls all vegan?" she sounds a little shocked.

Shelby chuckles. "Sue and the girls are vegan. I am a vegetarian, my system can't handle a fully vegan lifestyle. If you would prefer I think we have some hamburger patties in the freezer Rachel keeps for her cousin Noah."

Judy shakes her head. "No that's ok. When I eat with Quinn I cook and eat vegan with her. I was just curious about how you are all vegan."

Sue chose to answer. "If you remember, the Cheerios all started to eat vegan at the beginning of the school year. I won't make them do something I will not do as well. Rachel has been vegan for years. I think that's where San and Quinn got the idea for the Cheerios from. Shelby said she's been a vegetarian since college."

"Oh, ok that makes sense then." She replied going back to her chopping for the salad.

Once it was all prepared and ready for the table Shelby left Sue and Judy to set the table and put the food out while she went to wake the girls. She started with Quinn first. "Quinn honey, wake up."

Quinn rolled over looking at her. "Is mom here?"

Shelby smiled, "Yes, she's been here for a few hours and dinner is ready so you need to get up sweetie."

Quinn looked apprehensive. "Did you talk to her about staying the night?"

Shelby helped her sit up when she tried and winced at the pain in her stomach. "Yes and she agreed that it would be better for you to say with the girls."

Quinn let out a sigh in relief and turned to Rachel. "Come on star. Time for dinner baby."

Rachel squirmed a little but Santana's eyes opened when she said dinner. "Dinner's ready?" Shelby nodded "Sweet, wake up querida, dinner time estrella."

Rachel rolled off San and looked up at Shelby smiling. "What's for dinner? The way San is acting you'd think it was Bread Sticks." She said chuckling

Shelby laughed. "No, it's not Bread Sticks but she did request soy burgers and sweet potato fries and we also made a salad."

Rachel sat up climbing to the side of the bed. "Oh that does sound good. Thank you for cooking mom." She said as she kissed her cheek and headed into the bathroom with the girls to splash water on her face and brush her hair out.

They headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Sue and Judy were finishing up with the table putting glasses and a pitcher of tea out.

Quinn walks to her mom and wraps her in a hug. Judy just holds on for dear life. "I am so glad you are ok. How is your stomach?" she asks while pulling her shirt up.

Quinn lets her but groans. "Mom. I'm ok, just sore." She swats her hands away and hugs her again. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Judy rubs her back. "Of course. You guys have been through a lot and need to be together tonight. I understand. Now let's eat before this gets cold, and you need to introduce me to Rachel."

They sit with the others San and Rachel leaving the seat between them open for her. Once she is seated she turns to Rachel. "Rach this is my mom Judy. Mom this is Rachel."

Rachel leans forward to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

Judy smiles. "The pleasure's mine sweetie and call me Judy please." Rachel nodded and Judy turns to San. "Santana it's nice to see you again dear. How are you feeling? How's your head honey."

San just gives a slight smile. "It's ok the medicine helps but the light kind of hurts my eyes."

Rachel gets up and goes to the light switch dimming the lights a bit. "You should have said something angel. I would have dimmed them sooner." She said sitting back down.

San sighed in relief. "I didn't realize they dimmed querida or I would have. Thank you." Rachel nods and goes back to filling her plate.

Quinn stretched to grab some food and winced in pain. Rachel put a hand on her arm grabbing the plate of fries for her. "Here bear let me, don't stretch out if it hurts sweetie."

Quinn nodded "Thank you star." San reached over grabbing her a burger adding a little dressing and tomatoes on it, put it on her plate and handed her the salad bowl, put the vinaigrette within easy reach. Quinn got some salad and handed the bowl back to San. "Thank you angel."

San rubbed a hand on her back and went back to eating. Judy ate and watched their interaction with interest. She had seen Quinn interact with Santana and Brittany for years and she had never seen them this comfortable or touchy feely before. Well Brittany was but the other two were not. She shrugged internally chalking it up to the experiences they had recently shared.

They ate and made small talk, filling Judy in on some of the new stuff in Glee and Cheerios. The adults carried most of the conversation toward the end of the meal. The girls had gotten quiet alerting Shelby that something was wrong.

When San and Quinn pushed their plates away having only eaten about half their food she was sure of it. "What's wrong girls?" Judy having not picked up that anything was amiss looked up at her daughter.

San just shook her head slightly. "Can I have another pill now mama Shelby? It's really starting to hurt again"

Quinn looked to her as well rubbing her stomach lightly. "Me too? It's starting to ache something awful."

"Of course babies." Shelby got up and moved over to the counter and grabbed their pill bottles and a bottle of Advil and came back to the table. She hands San hers then Quinn's then turned to Rachel with two Advil. Rachel just looked confused. "I can see the headache in your eyes sweetheart. It's probably a stress headache, just take the Advil."

Rachel nodded and took the pills. San turned back to Shelby. "I'm not trying to be rude but I'm going to head back up and lay back down before the little men with jack hammers in my head manage to dislodge my brain and run away with it."

Shelby just chuckled. "Go ahead baby." She looked to the other girls. "Why don't you all head up and go to bed. You look like you need it." They all nodded and got up rounding the table to kiss and hug her goodnight.

Quinn then hugged her mom and they all ran a hand along Sue's shoulder saying good night as they headed out of the room holding hands. Shelby picked up her phone and set her timer for two and a half hours to give San time to fall asleep so she could wake her later.

Judy noticed her setting the alarm again. "How long does she have to be woken every two hours?"

Shelby sighed, "24 hours, so noon tomorrow. Will you be heading back soon or are you staying?"

"I talked to my boss on the drive home and he gave me the week off. I have to drive back Saturday for a business dinner unless Quinn gets worse. I can stay here with this girls during the day so you can go to work if need be."

"I will take you up on that Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I already called Figgins and let him know I wouldn't be in tomorrow. The class I teach is in the late afternoon and I have glee rehearsal Wednesday and Friday." She told Judy gratefully.

Judy nodded. "That's fine. I can make my conference calls in the morning before you go in. Is it ok if I just stay here for the week? It will be easier to watch both girls that way."

Shelby smiled. "That would be great."

Sue stood up. "Well ladies I'm going to head out unless you need me to stay and help with San tonight."

Shelby shook her head. "No, but thank you. I will be on the couch in their room tonight to keep an eye and ear out and wake San. Go ahead and go home, get some rest. You have Cheerios bright and early." She stood and hugged her walking her to the door.

"I'm keeping Rachel home tomorrow. I won't send her back by herself the day right after what happened today. I don't know who would be the bigger nervous wreck. Me, her, or the girls." She said with a small chuckle.

Sue laughed lightly with her. "I figured as much. I have Britt, Sam and Marsha taking over with the Cheerios until they get back. No worries."

Shelby hugged her again. "Thank you for all your help and just everything." As she pulled away she kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Sue."

Sue just looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh yea. Your welcome, see you tomorrow." and with that she was out the door.

Shelby chuckled and headed back into the kitchen finding Judy cleaning up dinner. "Judy you don't have to clean, you are a guest after all."

Judy just shook her head. "No, my daughter and I are squatters and I can help while I'm here."

"No, your daughter is family. Don't let Rachel or San hear you talk that way or they'll flip. She is more than welcome here for as long as she wants to be. We love her being here. You're her mother so that makes you welcome as well." Shelby said passionately.

Judy just looked stunned for a moment. "Well, than all the more reason for me to help clean up." Shelby just nodded and started helping.

Once the kitchen was put to right they sat drinking coffee talking until Shelby's alarm went off. Shelby stood up to go upstairs and Judy stood as well. "Can I go up with you? I'd like to check on them. I've known Santana since she was eight, I just want to see she's ok."

Shelby just smile. "Of course. I need to learn how to share. It's just been me and them since the end of December, I got spoiled." They both chuckled and headed up the stairs.

Once they made it to their room they found that they had shifted positions a bit. Rachel had turned over and was now totally wrapped in a Quinn cocoon with San spooning her from behind. Quinn's leg draped over both girls.

Judy giggled softly pointing at them. "See, puppies." Causing Shelby to giggle as well.

She woke San going through some new questions. After they kissed the girls then headed back out and Shelby turned to Judy. "Why don't we get your things and get you settled into the guest room. Then I am going to change for bed and settle down on the couch in the girls' room."

They headed out to Judy's car and brought in her luggage putting her in the guest room closest to the girls. After she got settled in she found Shelby coming out of her room dressed for bed. They said their good nights and headed to bed. Shelby settled on the couch and dozed in and out between her alarms for San.

Around 3:00 she heard a noise coming from the bed. She got up and went to the bed to see who is was. Rachel was visibly sweating and had a death grip on Quinn, whimpering in her sleep. She leaned over grabbing her shoulder and gently shaking her to wake her.

At the contact Rachel sat bolt straight up in the bed "QUINN!"

Shelby was about to try and comfort her but San and Quinn were up and wrapped around her in an instant. Quinn cooed in her ear while Santana rubbed her hair in long strokes. "I'm ok baby, I'm right here. We're all right here." Quinn spoke quietly trying to calm her.

Rachel was shaking and soaked from sweat. "He… he… got you. I couldn't stop it." She sobbed into Quinn's neck.

Quinn lifted her by her chin to look into her eyes. "Hey, I'm right here baby. I'm ok." She cradled her face and kissed her softly but passionately.

No one noticed her presence until Judy gasped from the doorway at the sight of the intimate kiss. Shelby had left the door slightly opened in case she needed to call out to her for help.

All eye swung to her. Shelby shifted slightly in protection mode. Quinn tensed but didn't move away. "Mom" she said in a shaky voice but pull Rachel into her. Rachel was still shaken and her wellbeing is what matter the most to her.

Judy held up a hand shaking her head. "No, it's ok. Just… we can talk tomorrow." she walked over to the bed and looked at Rachel. "Are you ok?"

Rachel trembled. Partly from being soaked in sweat partly from fear of Judy's reaction. "Y-yes. I'm ok." She hugged Quinn tighter. "Please don't take her away." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not taking her anywhere." She reached out to cup her shoulder noticing her wet shirt. "Oh goodness you're soaked," she looked to Quinn and San noticing they were all a little wet. "You all are." She turned to Shelby "Take them and get them changed and warmed up." She started pulling blankets off the bed. "Where are your clean linens?"

San pointed to the smaller closet. "Top of that closet right side for sheets. The blankets are in the hall linen closet by the stairs. It's the green blanket on the top shelf."

Shelby ushered Quinn and Rachel into the bathroom while San got them all dry clothing. Rushing into the small closet ahead of Judy to grab them each a set of their Cheerios sweats then headed back to the room to grab under clothing from their dresser.

Judy watched her the whole time noting that she got clothes from three different parts of the closet and dresser. After San went into the bath room she went in the closet to grab the sheets. She looked around for a moment noticing the closet was sectioned off into three parts with all their Cheerios gear separated out for each girl. She took the sheets and changed the bed tossing the dirty linens by the door going out and getting the clean blanket from the hall closet.

She was just finishing putting clean pillow cases on when the girls and Shelby came out. Rachel in black Cheerios sweats and the other girls in red. She smiled putting the last pillow in place and pulled the covers back. She walked over to the dresser where she and Shelby had set their meds and bottles of water earlier.

She handed them all their meds after they got back in bed. "Here you all look like you need these."

They took them and drank some water then put their bottles on the night stand. They didn't lay back down just kept watching Judy cautiously. She sighed, "ok maybe we should talk about this now or you're not going to sleep." They nodded and Shelby sat on the bed next to them.

Judy looked from Quinn to Rachel a few time. "Ok, I have a question. How long have you and Rachel been dating?" she asked Quinn.

Quinn looked terrified but answered her honestly. "Since the Friday before Christmas, but I have cared deeply for her since freshman year." She paused taking a deep breath looking to San and Rachel. They nodded their support and she continues. "It's not just Rachel."

Judy looked confused. "What's not just Rachel?"

"I'm not just dating Rachel." Judy looked shocked and looked at Rachel who was just smiling adoringly at Quinn. Quinn took Santana's hand. "I'm dating San too."

Judy was taken aback by that statement. "You're dating both of them?" Quinn nodded, "and they're both ok with this?"

Quinn sighed. "It's not like that. We are dating each other. All three of us are in a relationship together."

Judy just sat there dumbfounded. She was honestly ok with Quinn dating Rachel. It was her ex-husband that was a jackass about gay people, not her. She just wanted Quinn happy, but two girls at the same time. She wasn't sure how to process that. "I'm not sure how to take that honey. One girls is one thing. I was ok with that. I'm just not sure I understand how this works."

Quinn look shocked, "You're ok that I'm gay?"

Judy just shrugged. "Honestly yes, I just want you happy. I just don't understand the two girls at the same time."

Quinn was trying to think of how to explain but Santana nudged her. "Can I try bear?" Quinn nodded and San turned to Judy. "Do you remember a couple of years ago our families all got together for a barbeque? The last one you guys attended."

Judy thought for moment. "Yes Brittany had some Aunts that arrived with a bunch of kids. Then Russel found out that they were gay couples and we left. He wouldn't let Quinn go to Brittany's house after that."

San nodded. "Yes but they're not two separate couples. They are all together in one relationship and have been for over twenty years now. The kids belong to all of them they raise them together. All of them have given birth at one time or another. They live together, raise a family together, pay bills together and everything."

Rachel cut in. "They are just like any other family except there are four adults who are committed and faithful to each other and their family instead of two."

Judy just looked stunned. "I've never heard of anything like that before." She said deep in thought. "Well I guess it's your choice. I'm still not sure I understand it but. Are you happy Quinn?"

Quinn nodded vigorously. "Yes, very much so."

Judy stood up. "Well then, I'm happy for you."

Quinn was still in shock that she had been so calm about this. "That's it. You're not mad or anything? You're not gonna kick me out or slap me around?" she asked confused.

Judy was taken aback. "Absolutely not! What kind of person do you think I am?" she paused and held up a hand. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I probably deserved that."

Shelby decided to step in. "Judy, I don't think they 100% thought that you would. But they did prepare themselves for it. Santana's mother caught her kissing Quinn and literally kicked the crap out of her and kicked her out of the house. I had to threaten the woman within an inch of her life to get her to back off and sign over custody to me. That's how I became San's guardian. I even had my lawyer draw up papers for you in case they were needed."

This was news to Quinn. "You did?"

Shelby turned to her. "Of course I did. I told you all before. My baby loves you, I love you and I protect what's mine."

Quinn leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you." Then got up and went to hug her mom. "You're really ok with this?"

Judy hugged her close. "Yes baby. I just want you to be happy. I may not be around like I should and I don't know how to be a good enough mother to you. Hell Shelby's been in a mother's roll for less than two months and is already better than I have ever been. But I will support you in this."

Quinn just squeezed her harder "Thank you mom."

Judy held on for a moment. "Ok now that that's out of the way. Santana looks like she's going to fall over and Rachel is not far behind. Why don't you crawl into bed and get some more sleep."

The girls crawled under the covers and snuggled in, Rachel laying on Quinn with San behind her. Judy pulled the blankets up, and kissed them all on the forehead. "Rachel, are you ok, or do you need to talk about your nightmare sweetie."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm ok. She's ok and you're not taking her. So, I'm good. Thank you."

Judy walked to the door bid everyone good night and headed off to bed. Once she was settled she lay there thinking about all that had happened that day and what she had learned. She still wasn't sure she understood Quinn's relationship but she loved her and wanted her happy so she would figure it out. Drifting off to sleep she knew the next few days should be interesting.

 **A/N: Next the week with Judy and Rachel's solo return to school.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 34**

The next day was calm. They spent the day in bed relaxing. Santana got a bit irritated with having to be woken up so much and was happy when noon rolled around and she could just sleep. Their day was going good until Figgins called Shelby informing her that Rachel was required to be a school the following day. None of them were happy about it. San and Quinn spent half the night on the phone texting Puck and the others figuring out who would be with Rachel and when.

Rachel was sitting on the couch in Santana's lap while Quinn was still texting. "Hey, Noah will make sure everything is ok. I have most classes with him and I have the others with Marsha and Stacy. It's going to be fine. Calm down please."

San tightened her grip. "We just can't let anything happen to you." She kissed the side of her head.

Shelby and Judy came into the room. Shelby sat on the coffee table in front of them. "Ok, Judy and I have been discussing this and have decided that I will go to school in the morning when Rachel does. She will stay here with you girls. At lunch and free period Rachel and I will come home to eat with you guys and will go back after. Once Glee rehearsals are finished we will come home. Thursday will be the same except I will wait and watch Cheerio's practice and then we will come home."

San and Quinn both sighed feeling better that Shelby would be on site all day with her. Rachel wasn't as happy about this. "What about them mom. Don't you need to be here? They're hurt."

Judy sighed. "I know you don't know me Rachel, but I will be here and I promise I will take good care of them while you and your mom are at school. I promise honey."

Rachel studied her for sincerity for a moment. "Ok, but you have to agree to text and call if mom needs to come back."

Judy smiled. "I promise. I have her on speed dial if I need her."

Rachel sighed and leaned into San, "Ok. I'll go tomorrow, but it's under duress."

Shelby chuckled lightly. "Noted. Now, what do we want for dinner?"

Rachel looked to Santana and Quinn. Quinn shrugged. "I'm good with whatever."

San sighed, "My stomach is still queasy. Can I have some veggie soup or something light?"

Shelby smiled. "How about the soup and some grill toasted bread. I can make some soy patties for the rest of us to go along with it."

They all nodded and snuggled down together. Quinn leaned over laying down and put her head on Rachel's legs, still visibly stressed about Rachel going to school alone. Rachel stroked her hair. "I'm going to be fine bear. Coach and mom will be there keeping an eye out all day and I will have the Cheerios and Gleeks. I will text you between every class."

Quinn squeezed her legs. "You promise? Between every class once you get safely to the door?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes baby, I promise."

Quinn relaxed slightly, "Ok. There's nothing we can do about it so I guess that along with the arrangements we made with the others will have to do."

Rachel just continued to stroke her hair, and leaning into Santana who was really quiet and very tense. She knew there was really nothing that she could do that would totally calm them until they were able to go back to school with her.

That night after they went to bed they lay and held Rachel tightly between them terrified of the next two days. Both Santana and Quinn had nightmares that night. Rachel just held them and comforted them the best she could.

The next morning they hugged her bye and held on not wanting to let her go. Shelby sighed watching them. She didn't know how to make this better. "I'm sorry girls but if we don't leave now Rachel's going to be late. I promise the Gleeks, Cheerios, Sue and I will keep her safe today."

San and Quinn sighed, kissed her and released her. They went to stand with Judy. Shelby and Rachel headed off to school. Shelby looked over at Rachel when she stopped at a stop light. Rachel was looking worriedly out the window. "I promise honey, we are going to keep you safe."

Rachel looked over to her. "Oh I know mom. I'm not worried about me. I have the whole squad and the Gleeks to help me. I'm worried about them. They are going to make themselves sick today and tomorrow worrying. They need to rest and relax to get better, but that's not going to happen until I get home."

Shelby sighed knowing she was right. They got to the school and the entire squad was waiting for her at the entrance already dressed for practice. Britt and Stacy met them at the car. Britt hugged her. "Everyone was worried so we got here early to see you and walk you to the locker room."

Rachel smiled. "Well since they're all dressed and ready, let's go so I can drop off my bag in the locker room, change really quick and head off to the gym." They nodded and everyone followed Rachel in.

Everyone was worried about San and Quinn as well so she told them about the girls' injuries and that they were ok. Quinn would be back Friday and Santana on Monday. Everyone calmed down and practice went really well. After practice everyone got dressed and helped Rachel clean up the locker room and waited for her to get ready for the day. They all followed her into the hall where the entire glee club was waiting, even Mercedes.

Puck stepped forward hugging her. "You doing ok Rach?" he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded. "Yes I'm good. I'm just worried about San and Quinn worrying themselves sick over me."

Puck just smiled. "They love you."

She smiled back. "I know, and I love them too. I just want things to calm down again."

He just nodded and they headed out to her locker. She expected the squad to break off now that the Glee boys were there but they didn't. They all followed her to her first class than broke ranks and headed to their own classes. She texted San and Quinn to tell them that she made it to class ok. They texted back 'good' and that they loved her.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. She had no fewer than six people walking her to each class. She texted the girls before each one. She saw Shelby and Coach around the halls all day as well. They didn't approach her but kept an eye out. By the time lunch and free period came she was so ready to see and calm her girls a bit. When she arrived home she was half tackled by her girls and showered with kisses all over her face. Shelby and Judy laughed at the girls antics and sat with them to eat lunch.

Shelby and Rachel went back to school when time came and the rest of the day was like the first half. After the final bell rang the entire squad met her at her locker with the Gleeks and walked her to the Auditorium. They stayed and watched rehearsal and didn't go home until they walked her to Shelby's Land Rover and she was inside. She thanked them all and they headed home.

The girls greeted her the same way they had and lunch when she walked in the door. They settled on the couch together and she could feel the tension leaving both girls. She sighed in relief, happy they were calm for the moment.

San nuzzled her ear. "How was your day querida?"

Rachel chuckled. "It was quite interesting. The entire squad was waiting when we got to the school. They walked me to the locker room and gym. Then after practice the whole glee club was waiting and they and the Cheerio's walked me to my first class. I had at least six escorts all day. The squad even walked me to glee rehearsal and stayed until it was over and walked me to mom's car."

Quinn laughed. "Well at least we know you were taken care of all day."

San nodded her agreement and kissed her neck. "I wish the mom's weren't here and we could show you how much we missed you today." She whispered in her ear.

Rachel groaned. "That's not fair." She whispered back as San quickly and lightly suckled her neck. "Besides you can't do any strenuous activity until Saturday."

San groaned and hugged her close. "I know and it sucks. We can't even wait until bedtime and show you." Quinn chuckled at her now frustrated girlfriend.

Rachel turned her head and whispered in Santana's ear. "I will still kiss the daylights out of you before we go to sleep if that helps you angel. I'll even do it if it doesn't help you. I just want to kiss you so bad right now."

San groaned again. "Now who's not being fair?"

Quinn outright laughed now. "Oh you guys are going to be the death of each other and me before the night is out aren't you?" San and Rachel just looked at her and nodded happily causing her to laugh more.

After dinner they settled down for bed early, drained from the stress of the day. Shelby and Judy went up with them and made sure San and Quinn took their medication hoping they would sleep better tonight.

After they left the room and the door was closed Rachel leaned over and gently but thoroughly kissed Santana breathless then turned and did the same to Quinn. Quinn and San then kiss each other the same way. Rachel settle between them with a sigh. "I missed you guys so much today."

Quinn presses into her back tighter. "We missed you too star. So much. It was hell worrying about all that could go wrong today."

Rachel turned her head and kissed her lightly. "I know bear, but I was fine and tomorrow will be the same. Noah told me that they plan the same for tomorrow." Quinn nodded and laid back into her.

San tightened her hold. "I know they are but I will not feel better until we are both back with you. We love you and just want you to be ok."

Rachel kissed her neck lightly. "I know angel. Monday will be here before you know it."

They all settle and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow went as well as today.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter. I'm getting ready to go on vacation and will be gone until the 18** **th** **. Heading to the beach for some quality time with my mami. Updates to my story will be few and far between if at all until I get back. Don't know if I will have the time or inclination to write while visiting with my mami. I only see her about one or two weeks a year. Sorry for the delay in the story but I will get back into it when I get home.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N: I'm back, sorry for the delay in this story. I was having a major case of writers block so I hope it is good after so long away. This is a short chapter, the next will be longer and centered more on our girls together. Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

 **Chapter 35**

For Rachel Thursday was much of the same. She was met at the car by all the Cheerios and went to practice. She worked them hard, Regionals were coming up and they were ready but she wasn't letting them slack off and tomorrow and Monday would be more work bringing back Quinn and Santana and refining everything with just two weeks before competition. Glee was the same. They had a week before Regionals after the girls were back and they had their work cut out for them to get it all perfect. Their dance for the solo needed to be spot on to work.

She and Shelby went home for lunch again and the girls still seemed a little agitated but better than yesterday. After school everyone met her at her last class again, only this time the Gleeks followed to Cheerios practice and watched waiting for her to be done. It was the first time any of them besides Puck had seen them perform with Rachel's direction. They were impressed. After Practice they all walked her to Shelby's car then headed home.

Brittany, Stacy, Marsha and Sam all followed them home for dinner. They wanted to see Quinn and Santana. When they arrived Rachel was tackled again by her girls but could tell San had a headache by the look on her face.

She reached for her and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you up angel? I would have come to you."

San squeezed her tight kissing her neck. "I just needed you quicker."

Rachel sighed and led them into the living room. She pushed Quinn down on the couch then sat leaning into her and pulled San down to lay her head in her lap stroking her hair. San sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

Britt and the girls came in and sat on the couch opposite them. Stacy on one end with Britt in her lap, Sam in the middle leaning into them and Marsh on the other end. Britt leaned into Stacy holding Sam's hand. "How are you two doing?" Britt asked in a quiet voice.

San opened her eyes, "Ok, I just have a headache all the damn time. I hate it but it is getting easier to bare."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel kissing her head. "I'm doing well, ready to come back tomorrow. A little sore but, better." She watched them closely. "Is there something we are missing?" She asked motioning toward the three snuggled together.

Sam blushed, Britt and Stacy beamed. "Well we couldn't let you guys have all the fun around here." Stacy said with a wink.

Sam smacked her arm playfully. "Don't listen to her. She is a pathological flirt."

Stacy nudged her shoulder. "Yes I am, but you know I only mean it with you and Britt."

Sam smiled nodding and leaned her head on her shoulder. San sat up and leaned into Rachel. "When did this happen?"

Britt shrugged happily. "Sam and I have liked each other a long time and she asked me to be her girlfriend on New Year's Day when she dropped me off at home and Stacy went on her first date with us a week later after she joined Glee."

All their jaws dropped, Rachel was the first to recover. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sam smiled guiltily. "We were still seeing if things worked and wanted to keep it quiet for a while. We didn't want people thinking that we were just copying you guys. We were really nervous and didn't want to mess it up with all the school drama."

Quinn smiled. "I can understand that, and how are things going? It's been about a month right?"

Stacy just grinned, "I think it's going great." She looked to her girls.

Britt just turned and kissed her cheek then Sam's and turned back to their friends with a bright Brittany smile. Sam blushed deeper, "Yes, things are good with us. We are wanting to just be together and not have a big come out at school but if asked we won't deny it or hide it anymore after Monday. We wanted to wait until you were all back before we were openly affectionate with each other. Strength in numbers and all that."

San smiled. "I totally agree. No one is stupid enough to go against us. We will help anyway we can." She turned to a smiling Marsha. "And you, any love interests in the works?"

Marsh beamed. "Matt asked me out last week. We went on a date Saturday and it went really well. We are going out again this coming Saturday on a double date with these three to the movies."

Rachel wasn't shocked by this. Matt had asked her opinion on how to ask her out and if she thought she would be interested. She just grinned at her. "Excellent, I'm glad it was a good first date. Matt is a doll and will treat you well."

Marsh nodded as Shelby came into the room. "Well girls, what do we want for dinner?"

Everyone looked to Rachel expectantly. She shrugged, "Why are you all looking at me?" she asked and they all just grinned. "I take it you want pizza and are worried I will object because we are so close to competition?"

They all nodded eagerly and she laughed, "I actually think it is a good idea. The extra carbs will be good for you just this once."

They all cheered and it was Shelby's turn to laugh. "Ok girls I will order a few of the regulars for you." She walked out still chuckling and shaking her head in amusement.

They ate their pizza up in the media room and the girls got permission to spend the night. They all settled for the night to watch a movie while Shelby and Judy stayed down stairs to just relax for the night.

A little bit into the movie Santana excused herself to go down and get a drink and her medicine. Rachel tried to go for her but she said she needed to stretch a bit. She came down and grabbed her meds, taking them and went to find the moms'.

She found them in the living room sharing a bottle of wine talking. Shelby looked up when she saw her come in. "Hey baby, what's wrong did you need something?"

Santana sat beside her. "I wanted to talk to you really quick. The girls and I have been through so much and I wanted to know if you were ok with us going away for the weekend? We would leave Saturday morning after you leave Judy and come back Sunday evening."

Shelby sat back sharing a look with Judy. "Where were you planning on taking them?"

San smiled. "I have a cabin just outside of town that my father left in my name after he left us. It has a caretaker and is kept in good repair. It's about ten minutes from the town line. It's Valentines weekend and we have two major competitions coming up and with all the shit that has been going on I just want to take them away from everything for a little bit."

Judy looked at Shelby. "Well, what do you think? I'm not sure how I feel about them going away without an adult around. Being here in town is one thing, but they will be out in the woods."

Shelby sat thoughtfully for a moment and turned to Judy. "Well it's not that far. How would you feel if Sue and I followed them there so that we know exactly where they are? We could make sure that they are settled and have everything they need. It's just one night and they can call if they need us."

Judy still looked apprehensive. "It's still a cabin in the woods. I don't know?"

Santana sat forward. "It's more like a country home, it even has a locking gate and fence that surrounds the place. I can show it to you tomorrow while they are at school. They don't even know that I am planning this. I wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want to get their hopes up if either of you said no."

Judy sighed. "Ok, we will go out there tomorrow and I'll let you show me around then I will make my decision."

Santana smiled. "Thank you. I promise it is perfectly safe, the cabin even has a security system that is directly linked to the police." They both nodded and she stood. "Ok, I better get back before they come after me. Thanks again."

After she walked out and back upstairs Judy looked to Shelby. "Do you really think this is a good idea? Three teenage girls alone in the woods together. Three girls that are dating."

Shelby sighed. "As long as it's not too far away I think it will be fine. Besides they have been basically living together since December sharing a room. I don't think that they have done anything too intimate yet. Rachel talked to me one night concerned that she would never be ready for anything like that. She's been hurt really badly from all they have told me. They are going to do what they are going to do one way or the other, whether it is here or there."

Judy just looked at her. "And you're just ok with that?"

Shelby shook her head. "I'm honestly not but you and I both know that teens will do what they want when it comes to that whether we know about it or not, and I cannot be sure that they haven't yet. They have had plenty of opportunity, I just don't think they have, but I do think that it will do them some good to get away after everything that has happened."

Judy sighed. "You probably right. I will go with San tomorrow and check this place out."

They sat and talked a bit more than went up to check on all the girls. When they entered the media room they found them all passed out on the reclining couches snuggled together. They turned off the projector and made sure they were all covered, leaving the door opened so they could hear if they called out and headed off to bed.

The next morning the girls and Shelby headed off to school and Santana and Judy headed out to the cabin. When they got to the turn off for the cabin they drove down a wide paved drive coming to a stop at a keyed entry gate. Santana hands her the code and they drove through the heavy rot iron gate.

When they pulled up in front of the house Judy's eyes were wide. "Your idea of a cabin and mine are totally different. This place is as big as my house."

Santana chuckled. "I told you it was more like a country home. We always called it the cabin, not sure why." she said with a shrug.

They got out and San showed her around. "Ok. I am ok with this as long as Sue and Shelby come out with you in the morning and you call them if anything goes wrong. You also need to call and check in occasionally."

Santana launched herself into Judy's arms. "Oh thank you so much. I just want them to have a worry free weekend."

Judy smiled hugging her close. "I know sweetie. You take such good care of each other. I also want you to bring the Hummer in case it snows. They are calling for a chance of a late in the season light winter storm this weekend and I don't want you guys stuck out here. I also want you to remember to not overdo it this weekend. You still need rest before you go back to school Monday."

Santana smiled stepping back. "I just plan on having a lazy weekend cuddling watching movies and having a nice dinner. Maybe soaking my aching body in a hot tub."

Judy nodded. "Ok sounds good."

Santana grinned. "Do you think we could go to the store for a few things before lunch to bring back out here? I want to set some stuff up before they come out."  
Judy looked at her watch. "How about we go shopping then head back to the house so you can nap. Then after lunch and the girls go back to school, we can come back out? Like I said, I don't want you overdoing it and I can see the headache in your eyes."

Santana sighed and nodded. "Ok, a nap is probably a good idea."

They headed out and went shopping. Santana picked up groceries for a nice dinner and other meals they would need while there, some candles and a gift for each of her girls. They went back to the house and put the groceries that needed refrigerated in the fridge and San lay on the couch and took a nap until her girls came home for lunch.

At school they girls were having a good day. It was going just like the previous days had with Rachel. The security detail did not let up even though Quinn was back. If anything they were more diligent in keeping an eye out for them. Cheerios practice went well. All the girls were happy to have one of their captains back and able to train. They had worried about them. Quinn did well but Rachel made sure she didn't push too hard her first day back.

They left to have lunch with San and Judy made Quinn lay down after she ate to rest until it was time to go back. The rest of the day went well and they headed home after Glee practice, the Cheerios again staying and walking them to their car.

After lunch Judy and San headed back out, stopping at the flower shop and to the cabin to drop off Santana's purchases. She set up a few things and they headed back to the house to wait for the girls to get home.

Once everyone was home they spent a quiet evening spending time with Judy before she left the next morning. Judy had called Shelby earlier to tell her she was ok with the girls going to the cabin. Shelby talked to Sue and they were going to follow them out after Judy left in the morning. Santana packed them all a bag and toiletries and had already loaded up the Hummer for the next day. She would tell them in the morning and surprise them with the weekend away then.

They retired to bed early, Quinn was exhausted after missing most of the week. She wanted to get up early and eat with her mom and spend time with her before she left. They settled in together and fell asleep easily wrapped in each other.

 **A/N: Well that's it. Next some fluffy fun times for our girls.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 36**

The next morning they got up early. Judy was leaving around 8:00 to head back for work. They ate breakfast together, just enjoying the last bit of time they had with her.

When it was time for her to leave, Judy hugged all the girls, Shelby and even Sue. She turned to the girls staring poignantly at Santana. "You girls be safe and take care of each other." Santana nodded.

Quinn rushed into her arms once more. "I'll miss you mom. Be careful driving back and call when you get there."

Judy hugged her close. "I will baby and I should be back for your Regionals performance in Glee then I have to go again because I missed this week, but I will be back for your Cheerios Regional and should be staying for a while after that."

Quinn pulled back kissing her cheek. "Ok than I'll see you next weekend."

They all said their goodbyes and waved her out of the drive. Quinn leaned into San and Rachel rubbed her back and arm comfortingly. Santana held her close, squeezed her tight one last time than turned to both girls. "Ok, now we are going to go for a drive. I have a surprise for you and Judy said to I could take the Hummer. Let's go get dressed and get out of here." She said walking into the house the girls hot on her heals. Shelby and Sue laughing behind them.

Rachel caught up first. "Where are we going San?"

Quinn came up beside them. "Yea, what do we need to wear?"

San just smiled moving in to their room. "I'm not telling you where, it's a surprise. Just dress comfortably, it really doesn't matter."

Rachel and Quinn just sighed for a moment then move into their closet excitedly to dress for the day.

After dressing they went downstairs and found Coach and Shelby sitting close on the couch talking quietly. Rachel bound over and dropped in Shelby's lap. "San says were going somewhere. I take it you already knew about it."

Shelby chuckled, "Yes I already knew. Are you guys ready to go?"

San nodded. "Yep, you ready to follow?"

Shelby just smiled with a small nod and Rachel looked up shocked. "Mom and Coach are coming too?"

San just smirked. "Stop asking questions" she said pulling her up kissing her nose. "Now go get in the Hummer and let's get this show on the road." She grabbed Quinn's hand, wrapped an arm around Rach and led them out.

As they crossed the town line Quinn leaned over the seat, "Ok baby, where are we going, we just left Lima."

San just smirked. "You'll see, just sit back we'll be there soon. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Quinn sighed sitting back. "You know I hate surprises."

San laughed, "No you don't you love surprises. It's the suspense before the surprise you hate."

Rachel laughed along with her but she was just as impatient. She was about to ask her own questions when San slowed down and turned on the drive. She and Quinn just looked out of the window as the gate came into view. San pulled out her phone and text the code to Shelby then rolled down the window and punched it in to open the gate.

Quinn and Rachel watched out the window as the cabin came into view. Rachel looked to Quinn then back to San. "Where are we?"

Santana smirked parking the car and both girls followed meeting her at the front of the car as Shelby pulled up next to them. As Shelby and Sue got out of the car San pulled the girls to her. "This my loves in the cabin. My father left it to me. We are spending the weekend here."

Rachel and Quinn looked confused, Rachel spoke first. "Angel, this is so not a cabin."

Shelby rounded the hood. "That was my thought exactly."

San turned to her. "Well?"

Shelby smiled, "Ok, I'm convinced too, you can stay. You guys call tonight to let me know that you are ok and call tomorrow afternoon and when you get ready to head home. I want to know if you're on the road especially if it is snowing."

San nods and Quinn just gapes. "Wait, you're leaving us here alone this weekend?"

Shelby smirks. "Unless you don't think you can handle it."

Quinn is still floored. "Does mom know about this?"

San pulled her closer. "Yes baby, I talked to them on Thursday and asked if I could bring you two here for the weekend. I brought your mom out here yesterday and she agreed that it was safe enough and that it was ok for me to bring you."

Rachel finally found her voice. "So we have the weekend free to just hang out here just the three of us?"

San smiled kissing her cheek. "Yes star, if you want to?"

Rachel threw herself into San's arms. "Of course I want to. This is so perfect." She kissed her excitedly then pulled Quinn in kissing her as well.

Shelby laughed, "Ok girls, we are going to head back to town. Call if you need anything."

Rachel ran over and hugged her. "Thank you mom. We so needed a quiet weekend away."

Shelby held her close. "Your welcome sweetheart. Take care of each other and have a nice night. Don't let San overdo it, she still needs to take it easy until Monday."

Quinn came up and hugged her goodbye, "you know we will take care of her. Thank you."

San hugged her as well and they waved goodbye to them as they headed back down the driveway. She turned to her girls once they were out of site. "Ok, let's grab our bags out of the back and then I'll give you the tour."

Quinn and Rachel shared a look then scrambled to the back of the SUV causing San to laugh.

She took them in and they left their bags by the stairs. She led them through the first floor. There was a living room with a big screen TV, a recliner couch similar to the ones in Rachel's media room and a piano in the corner. There was also a dining room, den and kitchen.

They headed up the stairs grabbing their bags on the way. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and a hot tub room that had a TV hung on the wall in front of it. Rachel leaned into her. "Oh angel, I think we need to put that hot tub on our list of things to do."

Santana turned her kissing her passionately. "I promise that it is already there. I put our swim suits in the bag."

Quinn walked up wrapping her arms around Santana from behind. "I can't wait to see you in a bikini again. Please tell me you brought your red one." She said kissing her neck.

San tilted her head giving her better access. "Mmm… I did bring the red one. I also packed your green one and Rachel's purple one." Quinn moaned into her neck.

Rachel was enjoying seeing them like this together. She leaned in and took Santana's lips in a searing kiss while Quinn ravished her neck. When they broke for air they were all panting. San sighed stepping back from them pulling them along. "Come on my babies, let's put this stuff in our room and see the rest of the place. Then I will let you ravish me again all you want."

This caused the other girls to laugh and they followed her out. They entered the master bedroom and saw a king size bed cover in rose petals. Rachel's breath caught and she remembered. "Oh my god tomorrow is Valentine's day. You didn't give us any warning, your presents are at home."

San pulled her to her. "Hey don't worry querida, you can give it to us later."

Quinn stood with her arms crossed. "That's not fair San you did all of this for us and we didn't have time to prepare for Valentine's Day properly," she said on a pout.

San looked down. "I'm sorry girls, I just wanted to surprise you."

Rachel and Quinn wrapped around her. "No angel, we love it, we just wanted to be able to give you your gifts as well." Rachel said kissing her neck softly trailing up her jaw line.

Quinn kissed her ear, "Well just have to give them to you when we get home. It will still be Valentine's Day so it's fine baby." She bit her ear and pulled her ear lobe in her mouth sucking gently.

This combined with Rachel on the other side sucking her pulse point caused a deep moan from San and the girls to double their attack of her neck. Rachel trailed up to her mouth taking her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently, ran her tongue along it then kissing her deeply. San pulled them closer to her.

Quinn watched for a moment then bit down on Rachel's neck causing her to moan into Santana's mouth. She suckled, bit and licked her way from Rachel's pulse point up to their joined lips and back down to Santana's.

When the need for air became necessary Rachel pulled back resting her forehead to Santana's for a moment, both panting. Rachel pulled on Quinn to bring their lips together and Quinn devoured her mouth. Santana groaned at the sight. Quinn and Rachel kissing was always so hot. It was always like Quinn would eat her alive and San was a willing spectator.

San trailed her hands down their backs and grabbed a handful of ass on each girl pulling them against her kneading. They moaned into each other's mouth then they separated and Quinn devoured San. Rachel moaned again at the sight and dove into Santana's neck moving down to her cleavage causing her knees to go weak.

Santana moaned and broke the kiss. "As much as I am loving this we need to either stop or move this to the bed. I don't think I can stand much longer." She panted out.

They immediately detached and looked at her worriedly. Rachel rubbed gently up her back. "Did we hurt you angel?"

San smiled, "No querida, you didn't hurt me. You make my knees weak." She was still trying to catch her breath. She did have a small headache but that wasn't going to stop her from loving her girls.

They saw it in her eyes though. Quinn took her hand as they both stepped back. "Come on, let's go down and find a movie or something and lounge on the couch. We can continue this later. You need to take a pill before that headache gets worse."

San groaned, "But I want to keep kissing you."

Rachel smiled and kissed her softly, "you can, but only after you get a pill and we get settled on the couch. You just said you needed to get off your feet. Come on." The girls pulled her behind them and they made their way to the living room. Quinn and Santana sat on the couch and Rachel went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for each and got San's pills from her purse.

They settled together and watched a movie sharing sweet kisses and just holding each other. San fell asleep about half way through the movie her head on Quinn's shoulder, Rachel tucked into her side. The girls just let her sleep and were dozing off as well by the end of the movie. It had been an exhausting week of stress. They all need the rest.

A few hours later San woke to find herself half on top of Quinn with Rachel wrapped around her waist. She smiled stroking her hair, nuzzling into Quinn's chest. She basked in the warmth of being in her girls arms for a moment then shook them gently. "Wake up my loves. We need to get up and find some lunch."

Rachel sat up stretching like a cat. "What time is it?"

San looked over to the clock sitting up. "It's 1:00 and I'm starving, I'm sure you are too."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Ok angel, let's go find some food before you start eating us."

San stopped dead in her tracks her eye glazing over. Rachel noticed and thought about what was just said. "Oh god Quinn what did you just say to her." She started laughing.

San just smirked and Quinn thought for a moment then blushed profusely. "Oh that's not what I meant and you know it." She said playfully slapping both of them getting up.

San stood and pulled her to her. "Oh I know but I have to say I like the mental image." She said as she leaned in and bit her neck.

Quinn moaned then pulled away. "Stop that or you'll never get any food."

San tried to pull her back but failed. "Fine let's eat."

Rachel just chuckled at them and pulled San behind her to the kitchen. Quinn whipped up a nice veggie stir fry and they sat to eat.

San looked to them, "how do you think Monday will go when I get back?"

Rachel smiled, "It will be fine but you need to be prepared to be spoiled and coddled. Everyone has been really worried about you."

San sighed, she hated being coddled by anyone but her girls or Shelby. Quinn grinned. "Yesterday was maddening. I had people all over me, all day trying to do everything for me. I'm sure once we are all back things will get back to normal in a few days. They just need to see we are ok I think."

San nodded. "Fine I won't kill anyone. Just help me keep it to a minimum."

Rachel chuckled. "We can try but I'm not getting mad at people for caring." Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Fine," Santana grumbled taking another bite, chewing thoughtfully. "How about Cheerios? Are we ready for competition?"

"Yes, the stunts are all perfect and once we reintegrate you back in the routine will be perfect. The back-up girls are good and well trained but they are not you and Quinn. You are irreplaceable." Rachel leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek.

They just smiled at her. As they finished eating San looked to them again, "and Glee? How did it go this week?"

Rachel swallowed and pushed her plate away. "It's been good, everything is perfect except the solo dances but they are almost there. Tina had been watching and Noah has been teaching her the dance because she thought it was pretty. She and I have been filling in so the boys could continue to train. She's actually really good. I think after Monday and Wednesday practice we will be spot on. You all have the dance down pat it's just that last little adjustment to insure you are all in sync."

Quinn looked up. "Yea, I saw Tina on Friday at practice do the dance, she was great."

Rachel nodded. "I'm thinking that for Nationals I will give her a bigger dance part. You should see it San, when she and Noah dance together it's amazing."

Santana smiled. "That's because they are sweet on each other."

Rachel and Quinn snapped their heads back to her and she chuckled. "Seriously, you guys haven't noticed?" they shook their heads and she continued. "Oh my god. Ever since the duets competition they have been glued together. If they're not a couple yet I bet money they will be by tomorrow. If not me and my boy will be having words. I can't believe you two didn't see it."

Quinn shrugged and Rachel came around and dropped in her lap. "Well, if you didn't notice, we have been a little distracted since the duets competition." She said nibbling on her neck. "You are very distracting." She sucked on her pulse point and San groaned.

Quin came around behind them and latched on to her other side. "We saw no reason to look at other people when all we can see is you and each other." he voice had dropped an octave, dripping with lust and shot straight to San _and_ Rachel's core. They loved it when she talked like that and she knew it.

Rachel lowered to her cleavage. "I can't believe we don't distract you enough to not have you noticing other people." She bit down on the exposed top of her breast.

San arched into her. "Oh god, you two distract me constantly, but I am always watching for trouble and I see things." She panted out.

Quinn took her ear lope in her mouth biting not so gently causing a moan to rumble out of Santana's chest, "I don't know. What do you think Rae? Do you think we can accept that answer?"

Rachel licked her cleavage one last time raising her head and kissed Quinn deeply over San's shoulder. Santana's grip on her tightened. "Maybe," She said when they came up for air, "but she will have to make it up to us."

San pulled her closer. "Anything, anything you want, just tell me."

Quinn chuckled into her neck. "Oh I think we should start with a soak in the hot tub then we will think of something I'm sure." She turned San's head and took her mouth almost savagely.

Rachel was a step away from losing control of all cognitive thought watching Quinn devour Santana. She leaned into them and ran her tongue over the corner of their joined mouths. San broke the kiss and turned her head taking Rachel's mouth desperately. Quinn latched on to Rachel's neck and sucked hard.

San pulled away panting. "We need to change and meet in the hot tub room. This chair is not the best place for what I want to do to you."

Quinn detached from Rachel's neck causing her to whimper. "Yes, let's go."

She helped Rachel out of Santana's lap and they headed upstairs. They grabbed their suits and headed to different rooms to change. Rachel was still a little shy about changing in front of anyone.

Quinn was in the hot tub room first and decided to just get in and wait for her girls. She settled into one of the comfy seats and leaned her head back closing her eyes. It felt heavenly.

Rachel came in and saw Quinn relaxed in the water. She smiled and climbed into the tub quietly moving toward her. Quinn opened one eye watching her as she came forward and straddled her lap. "God you look good in a bikini." She husked out as Rachel settled into her.

Rachel just smiled. "You look amazing yourself." She rubbed up against her then buried her hand in Quinn's hair and took her mouth slowly but thoroughly.

Quinn moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips pulling her closer, allowing her to slowly devour her. Rachel bared down with her hips pushing into her causing a deep moan and Quinn deepened the kiss desperately.

Santana came in the room and almost came undone at the sight before her. She quickly got in the tub and moved in behind Rachel pressing against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other going around to grip Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel moaned at the contact behind her, sat back turning her head and pulled Santana's head to her for a kiss of her own. She moved her hand to the back of San's neck and released the tie around her neck. San shifted and the top opened freeing her breasts.

Rachel's other hand had been doing the same to Quinn's. Once the top ties were free both girls undid the ties around their own backs and tossed the tops over the side of the tub. They moved together pressing their breasts into Rachel together.

Rachel ripped her mouth away from San and they all moaned in unison at their first full skin on skin contact. San and Quinn had been topless with her before, but never with Rachel wearing so little.

Rachel was in heaven between them. "Oh god you feel so good against me." She groaned moving her body causing their nipples to rub against her stomach and back.

San took a deep breath. "God you do to. Oh querida."

Quinn buried her head in Rachel's cleavage, "Oh shit star. You feel like silk against me."

Rachel tilted her head to the side as San started ravishing the side of her neck. Quinn was suckling and licking at her cleavage and she was writhing between them. "OH god."

Santana had her hands on Rachel's hips pushing into her. Quinn ran her hands up her torso and brushed the sides of her breasts, causing Rachel to moan. Quinn pulled her mouth away. "Can we take this off?" She said pulling the side of her top.

Rachel paused for a moment taking a breath and nodded. Quinn smiled and ran her hands to the back string and pulled it loose. San ran her hands up to her neck and released the top tie and the top fell away from her. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "My god you're breathtaking."

Rachel blushed and San looked down over her shoulder at her. "Jesus, your perfect carino." She breathed out in her ear.

Quinn caressed her stomach. "Can we touch you baby?"

Rachel leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder, "Yes," she whispered.

Santana ran a hand around her gently covering her right breast while Quinn ran one up over her left. They rolled her nipples in their palms then gently squeezed.

Rachel arched into the contact, "OH GOD"

They took this as encouragement and started kneading a little harder. She started grinding her hips into Quinn and wrapped a hand around Santana's neck trying to get closer to them. She paused for a moment then ran a hand behind her and in front of her, down and cupped both girls mound through their bottoms.

Quinn and Santana threw their heads back crying out together. "Oh god baby." "Shit querida." Their grips on her breast tightened automatically and she cried out herself.

She began moving against them, stroking over their covered clits. Both girls panting hard and moaning for her.

Quinn released the breast from her hand and latched her mouth on to her nipple. Rachel threw her head back again. "Oh baby, Oh god yes."

All the girls were writhing against each other. San moved her free hand and cupped Quinn's breast then rolled her nipple between her fingers. Quinn moaned into Rachel's breast but never lost contact. She reached behind Rachel and started kneading one of Santana's breasts as well.

Rachel's hips were moving in sync with both girls, rubbing her own clit against her arm as she quickened her pace and added pressure to their centers. She could feel the heat and the silky moisture of their essence spilling out of them through their suit bottoms and if was driving her over the edge.

"Oh I'm close. I think I'm going to cum." She panted out never letting up her ministrations to either girl.

San took her ear lobe in her mouth and bit down gently. "Me too estrella, oh god me too." Quinn just moaned into Rachel's breast never wanting to let go.

Rachel's legs started shaking and she came hard crying out both girls' names pressing hard against their clits causing them to follow right behind her screaming out their release.

Quinn finally released Rachel's breast and caught her as she collapsed into her. San falling forward and wrapping around her. They stayed that way panting, coming down from their high.

Once she calmed a bit San collapsed beside Quinn. Rachel shifted into her lap and draped her legs over Quinn. San threw an arm around her shoulder and Quinn burrowed in wrapping an arm around Rachel as well.

Rachel sighed in contentment into Santana's neck running a hand up and down Quinn's arm. "That was…" She paused not sure how to vocalize how wonderful it was.

Quinn pulled her face to look in her eyes. "It was wonderful baby, but are you ok?" San turned her head to watch her as well.

Rachel smiled kissing both of them lightly. "I'm more then ok. That was amazing."

Both girls smiled kissing her then each other and settle back into each other again. They sat there for a while calming and just enjoying holding each other.

Rachel looked up again. "It was great but…" She paused again looking down.

San lifted her head. "But what carino." She said looking concerned.

Rachel looked between them both. "But I want more."

San and Quinn looked shocked. Quinn recovered first. "Want more what baby?"

Rachel smiled shyly. "I want _more_. I want you to touch me too. I want to touch you more. I want to go to our room and make love completely to you both and you to me."

 **A/N: Ok that's it for now I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 37**

Santana and Quinn were speechless and in shock not having expected this. At the looks on their faces Rachel looked down. "We don't have to if you're not ready or don't want to. I just thought…"

Quinn grabbed her face cutting her off. "No stop, of course we want to, god do I want to but are you sure _you_ are ready baby. We don't want you to push yourself for something you're not 100% ready for."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her passionately, shifting to straddle her again, pressing their chests together. Both of them moaned into each other and Santana almost came undone at the sight. Rachel broke the kiss resting her forehead on Quinn's. "I'm sure bear. I want you to be with you. I need you."

She turned her head to look into Santana's eyes to gage her reaction. "San?"

Santana shifted closer. "I want you guys so bad it hurts sometimes and if you're sure your ready I'm right there with you mi amor." She leaned in and kissed her lovingly then turned and kissed Quinn too. When she pulled back she looked into Quinn's eyes, "Are you sure you're ready mi oso? It has to be right for all of us?"

Quinn smiled and pecked her lips. "Yes angel, I'm sure."

Santana rested their foreheads together. "Ok. Then tonight after dinner and we call home we will come upstairs to our room and I'll show you how much I love you. But right now I need to get out of this tub and get a pill and lay down."

Both girls sat up instantly concerned. Quinn cupped her face. "Another headache? Did we overdo it in here?"

San sighed. "No we didn't overdo it. The only reason I'm not ripping the rest of our suits off and ravishing you both right now is because I promised I wouldn't overdo it."

Rachel leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait, there's no rush. We're not going anywhere angel. We don't want to hurt you."

San just shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, I promise. I just need to rest for a while and take a pill. I promise I'm ok. Please I want you tonight."

Quinn looked into her eyes. "Only if you promise to stop or not even start if your head is bothering you when we come to bed tonight. We need you to be ok, and this can wait if needed. We've waited this long."

San smiled. "I promise baby. I have to take care of me so I can take care of you. I will not do anything to jeopardize that."

Quinn nodded and kissed her nose. "Ok let's get out, get changed and get some meds in you so you can lay down."

They got out and headed to their room wrapped in towels. Rachel started to leave the room to change and decided she would just change in the room there. She threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Noticing what Rachel was doing the girls just smiled at each other and dressed where they were as well, opting for cheerios sweats and tank tops too.

San took a pill and they headed downstairs. San turned to them when they reached the bottom. "I need to put the crockpot on with part of dinner before I lay down."

Rachel pulled her into the living room and pushed her on the couch. "No, just tell us what we are having and we will take care of it. You need to rest."

San sighed and nodded. She told them what to put in the crockpot and that they were having Portobello mushroom caps covered in the concoction she had going into the crockpot. She laid down and the girls headed to the kitchen to chop veggies and other thing for dinner.

Rachel finished what she was chopping, put it in the crockpot and walked over to Quinn who was still working on the rest. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her bare shoulder.

Quinn leaned back into her smiling as she finished her task. "I meant to ask. You said that Coach ordered costumes for Glee regionals. Did they come in last week? I know you were worried about what she ordered."

Rachel smiled behind her. "Oh yes they came in Thursday, everyone is going to look so awesome. We have deep blue dresses for the girls and black slacks and blue tuxedo shirts for the boy's with black suspenders and bowties. The dresses are gorgeous and the boys will look so handsome."

Quinn smiled. "See, you were worried for nothing."

Rachel sighed. "I know, I just want everything to be perfect and I know our budget wasn't that big to start with but we had that anonymous donation for the club right before Coach ordered the costumes so I wasn't too worried."

Quinn smirked, "I wonder where that donation came from. You wouldn't know anything about that would you."

Rachel's face was a mask of innocence. "I have no idea what you are insinuating. Must have been an old fairy who loves show choir."

Quinn just laughed. "An old fairy huh. Ok, I'm sure that was it."

Rachel smiled and started kissing her neck. Quinn tilted her head and leaned into her more fully. "Do you think that's a really good idea when I have a knife in my hand?" she said in a breathy voice.

Rachel smirked into her neck. "I thought you were a good multitasker? I can stop." She said as she bit down.

Quinn moaned, dropped her knife and turned in Rachel's arms. "The only time I like to multitask where you're concerned is when I have both you and San in my arms." She husked out and took Rachel's mouth in a searing kiss.

Rachel responded eagerly and pulled her closer fitting their hips together. They both moaned at the contact and Quinn deepened the kiss more burying her hands in Rachel's hair.

Rachel ran her hands to the back of Quinn's waist band and dipped her hands in grabbing and kneading the swell of her ass. Quinn gasped and moaned into her mouth then pulled away panting. "God Rae. We need to stop and finish getting this food started. Then we can go snuggle on the couch and make out some more while San naps if you want." She panted out trying to catch her breath.

Rachel nipped her bottom lip, "Oh I want, but ok let's get this done so I can get my hands on you again."

Quinn moaned and took her mouth in a quick but heated kiss then turned around to picking her knife back up and chopping quicker than before.

Rachel chuckled and grabbed the things Quinn had already prepared and put them in the crockpot as well. Quinn finished the last of her veggies, put them in the pot, added a little water, tomato sauce and spices, put on the lid and turned it on.

She took Rachel's hand and they walked back into the living room to find Santana out like a light and sprawled on the couch.

Rachel chuckled. "Let's sit on the loveseat so we don't wake her. She needs to rest, I'm still worried about her."

Quinn sat and pulled Rachel into her lap. "I know, I worry too, but she's ok. We're all ok and the threat at school is gone. Things will only get better from here."

Rachel sighed and melted into her. "Does that mean the security details will stop now?"

Quinn held her tighter. "Not completely. As long as Finn is around we will always have people watching our backs. Puck told me yesterday that he was still worried about him so I guarantee that he will. He loves you and all this scared him to death."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "I know it did and I love him too. He has been my lifeline for so long. I just wish there wasn't a need for everyone to be on edge all the time. All I can do is look at the positive that came from the negative."

Quinn looked into her eyes. "What positive could have possibly come from all that those bastards put you through?"

Rachel just smiled. "I got you, and San. I have all our friends, Cheerios and Glee and mom, even Coach. I have to say my life is pretty excellent right now and the good definitely outweighs the bad."

Quinn smiled as she thought about what Rachel said. "I guess you're right, but sweetheart you would have had us eventually. We were both already leaning toward accepting that we loved you and wanting to be with you."

Rachel snuggled into her. "Maybe, but even if one of you had made a move, the other may have taken it as a sign to back off, and I cannot even tell you how much that would have sucked. I can't imagine my life without you both in it."

She leaned up and kissed her sweetly. "From the sounds of it San would have made the first move before you and you would have just let it happen. You would have anyway if we hadn't figured out you loved us then talked to you and told you how we felt. I need you so much and I am so glad things worked out the way they did. We don't work without you baby."

Quinn had tears streaming down her face. Rachel kissed them away then kissed her so sweetly she wanted to cry some more. She wrapped her arms more firmly around her and kissed her back with all the love she felt for her. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together just smiling at each other.

Quinn kissed her again lightly. "I love you so much Rachel. I'm glad things worked out the way they did too. I don't want to even imagine what it would be like to watch the two people I love the most be together without me. It was hell before Christmas to see you two getting closer. I need you too."

Rachel leaned back in kissing her again. It started out sweet but slowly grew in intensity. Quinn ran her hand to Rachel's hip stroking and kneading there. Rachel shifted to straddle her lap and buried her hands in Quinn's hair, ravaging her mouth.

Quinn pulled her closer by her hips and moaned when Rachel bared down into her center. 'God she's amazing when she's on top.' She thought to herself as broke the kiss moving down to her neck. "God I can't wait to get you underneath me." she said into her neck not realizing she spoke out loud.

Rachel paused her movements. "What did you say baby?"

Quinn looked up. "Oh, uh nothing." She dove back in hoping to distract her. Rachel was always on top with one of them behind or beside her. They just thought she needed that extra control over what was happening to her.

Rachel pulled her face back up. "Hey, what did you say?" she asked looking concerned.

Quinn sighed and kissed her chin. "I said I can't wait to get you underneath me." she said looking down.

Rachel was confused. "Why is that a bad thing? You look upset."

Quinn looked up. "I just don't want to overwhelm you. You like being on top."

Rachel smiled. "I like being on top because that means I get to have you both surrounding me. Why did you think I liked it?"

Quinn pulled her into a hug. "We figure it was so you had more control of what was happening to your body."

Rachel sighed. "No, honey. It was for the purely selfish reason of liking you both centered on me. But I plan on being underneath both of you really soon." She husked out moving to Quinn's ear and biting gently. "I want to feel you on top of me, moving against me." She whispered into her ear.

Quinn groaned and stood, holding Rachel tightly to her. She turned and lay Rachel on the loveseat hovering over her. She looked into eyes that were fulling blown and groaned again as she descended on her and took her lips savagely.

Rachel moaned into her mouth and moved her hips trying to find friction but Quinn was still hovering slightly above her. This just wouldn't do so she grabbed her hips and pulled her down to rest fully on top of her and between her legs.

They both moaned at the full body contact. Quinn pulled her mouth away slightly. "God you feel good." she said and dove back in.

Rachel's hands were everywhere. She move then under the back of her shirt and drug her nails down her back. Quinn arched, ripping her mouth away. "Oh god." Then reattached with more vigor.

Quinn bared her hips down and ground into Rachel's center causing Rachel to gasp, grabbing a cheek in each hand to pull her closer.

Rachel was writhing below her and moaned out, "Oh Quinn, god baby you feel so good on top of me."

Quinn pulled one of Rachel's legs up to wrap around her so she had better contact. "Oh shit honey you do too. God I love you."

Rachel threw her head back. "Quiiinnn, mmm touch me baby." She pushed Quinn's hand down.

Quinn stopped moving and looked into her eye, "but"

Rachel smiled, "just over the clothes, I want you on my skin so bad but I want to wait for Santana for that."

Quinn let out a breath, "Ok, I want that too."

Quinn was about move her hand down when a voice beside them stopped her, "I'm right here," Santana said moving to kneel beside them.

They moved to sit up but she lay a hand on Quinn's back keeping her in place. "No don't stop, god this is hot."

Quinn and Rachel looked at her then back to each other and Quinn dove back in moving her hand down to cup Rachel through her pants.

Rachel threw her head back, "God baby." Her hips were bucking and she was writhing wanting more but knowing that they had plans for that night.

Santana moved a hand to run through Rachel's hair while the other was caressing Quinn's ass. "Touch her beneath her pants Quinn, she needs more."

They both looked to her, Quinn shook her head lightly trying to clear it, "What?"

San smiled, "She needs more baby, just on the outside. We'll save the rest for later, but she needs your hand on her skin like she said." She husked out totally turned on watching her girls like this.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. She just nodded bucking into her hand. "Please baby."

Quinn groaned at just the thought of getting to touch her and kissed her passionately nipping her bottom lip when she released the kiss. She leaned down to her ear and whispered hotly pulling on her waist band. "Can I take these off?" Rachel nodded vigorously.

Quinn sat up and pulled her sweats off in one swift motion groaning when she realized Rachel wasn't wearing any underwear and at the sight of Rachel's swollen dripping center. She shifted to lay between her and the couch, giving San a better view. She ran her hand up Rachel's leg and cupped her again.

All three of them moan, and Rachel bucked into her. "Oh god."

Quinn moved her hand to run her fingers through her wet folds and Rachel was beside herself in the feeling. Quinn leaned into her nipping her ear. "Oh shit Rae, you feel so damn gooood."

San moaned again watching them and they looked over to see her hand had disappeared into her own pants and was moving fast. She had awoken while they were talking and didn't want to interrupt what seemed like a serious conversation. Then they started making out and she was enjoying the show until she couldn't stand it anymore and needed to be closer to them.

Rachel groaned, "God that's hot."

Santana moaned, "You don't mind do you?"

"No," they said in unison, but Rachel lost her breath as Quinn ran a finger from her opening to her clit and started to circle it.

She moaned louder. "Yes, ooohh."

Quinn started slowly wanting it to last but the way Rachel was bucking against her, the sounds she was making, and the sight of Santana touching herself was too much and she started moving her fingers faster against her clit with more pressure.

Quinn was relentless and after a few moments of this Rachel's body arched and went ridged as her orgasm ripped through her. "Oh god QUINNN!"

At the sight San fell over the edge too, Quinn following at the sight of both her girls falling.

They collapsed into each other. Quinn's head buried in Rachel's neck, Santana resting her head on Rachel's stomach, and Rachel rubbing San's hair and Quinn's back.

Rachel regained her ability to speak first. "Quinn that was amazing." She said kissing her head then looked to San, scratching her scalp lightly. "How long have you been up angel?"

San chuckled raising her head. "You guys were talking."

Quinn looked up, "Why didn't you come over sooner."

San leaned up and kissed them both lightly. "I was enjoying the show, then I needed to be closer so when you said my name I came over."

Rachel cupped her face. "You could have joined us baby."

San shrugged, "I know, I liked watching you, god it was so hot. I'll join later, you two seemed to need a little time together just you two."

Rachel shook her head. "We will always need you too."

San smiled, "I know that estrella, but I had alone time with her this week. Not doing this but, it was only fair you got some too. It's not a bad thing if we love on each other while the other isn't there."

Quinn kissed her softly. "We know it's not, but you were right there angel."

San just smirked, "Like I said, I enjoyed the show."

Rachel kissed them both, "Ok, I need to get up and clean up a bit. Then we need to check on dinner. How's your head baby?"

San smiled. "It's fine now. A pill and a nap were all I needed."

Quinn got up and helped them both to their feet. "Alright. Go clean up baby, San and I can check on dinner."

Rachel nodded kissing them again, pick up her pants and headed upstairs. Quinn took Santana's hand. "Come on angel, let's go wash our hands and see to dinner. Then I want my hands on you too."

Santana groaned. "Ok, but we need to eat quick."

Quinn laughed and pulled her out of the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 38**

Quinn and Santana got the rest of dinner started while waiting for Rachel. Rachel came down a little bit later. She walked up behind Santana who was seasoning the mushrooms getting them ready for the grill.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "How can I help?"

San leaned into her, "It's pretty much ready except for the mushrooms. You can set the table if you want."

Rachel kissed her neck again with a nip to her pulse point then pulled away. "I can do that."

Once everything was done they all sat on the same side of the table cuddled together to eat their dinner. Half way through dinner Rachel had started getting nervous for the night to come. She snuggled into Quinn's side and ate thinking about her girls. Would she be enough for them, would she really be able to get through this with them? She knew in her heart she was ready for this, with them. It was her head that kept throwing doubts her way.

After they ate, cleaned up and called to check in with Shelby they headed upstairs hand in hand. Once in the bed room they lay down just snuggling together. Santana and Quinn waiting for Rachel. They had noticed her getting quiet at dinner and were letting her lead this. They didn't want to scare or overwhelm her. As they lay there they noticed her start to tremble.

The shared a look over Rachel's head then San shifted a little to look into her eyes. "What's wrong querida?"

Rachel looked up, tears gathering in her eyes, "I don't know, I just keep thinking that you deserve better than me. I don't think I'm going to be good enough for either of you."

San cupped her face. "Rachel, why would you think that. You are all that we need. There is no better."

Rachel burrowed in to her. "But I'm tainted. He ruined me."

Quinn gasped and rolled Rachel toward her. "No you are not. You're not tainted or ruined. You can't let what he did make you feel less. You're not, you're everything. You have always been good enough for us, hell you may be too good for us. We need you Rae."

Rachel sobbed and pulled her into a desperate kiss. Quinn matched her desperation, wanting nothing more than to show her need for this amazing girl in her arms. Rachel released the kiss and turned to kiss Santana with equal fever. The kiss turned tender and Rachel sighed into Santana's mouth, her body finally relaxing. Quinn taking this as a good sign lowered her mouth to Rachel's neck, gently licking and suckling her pulse point.

Rachel moaned as she felt their hands start to explore her upper body. Quinn trailed kisses up to her ear, "Can we show you how much we love you, how much we need you baby? I want my hands on your skin."

Rachel pulled out of her kiss with San, sat up and pulled off her shirt revealing her bare chest. She threw it to the side and settled back between them. "Touch me." her voice was husky, an octave lower than normal, and sent a shot of lust through both of her girls.

On a groan both girls descended on her, each taking a side and devouring her neck. Rachel buried a hand into a dark mane and golden locks, scratching their scalps lightly. "I love you." She whispered arching into them, "God that feels good."

They slide down and take a nipple into each of their mouths and suck deeply. Rachel holds them closer and arches causing them to take more of her in their mouths. "OH God." She moved her hands down and starts pulling on their shirts. "Off, please take them off."

San and Quinn sit up quickly to shed their shirts and bras and fall back into her. They all moan at the skin on skin contact. They rest their heads together looking at each other. Rachel kissed them lightly, "Show me." She whispered to them.

Quinn took her lips in a tender kiss as Santana gently ran open mouthed kisses over her neck and upper chest. She moaned into Quinn's mouth deepening their kiss, arching into Santana's ministrations.

Santana worked her way to Rachel's ear and sucked her ear in biting gently, "I love you so much carino." Rachel moaned lightly. Santana leaned up and into Quinn's neck kissing her neck softly then moving up to her ear. "I love you mi oso."

The girls ended their kiss, Quinn moving to Santana's lips and Rachel kissing her neck lovingly. Santana moaned into the contact and started rubbing Rachel's stomach.

Rachel lay back and just watched them kiss above her. God she loved watching them kiss. She snaked her hands down and cupped them both through their pants.

They both moaned into each other, pulling out of the kiss. Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Oh god estrella." She panted out

Quinn bucked into her hand, "Mm that feels so good baby."

Rachel moved to pull on their pant. "Take them off. Pleeease."

San and Quinn moved to the side and removed the rest of their clothes. They moved back and Quinn pulled on her waist band. "Can we take them off? I need your skin baby."

Rachel just nodded, extremely affected by the lower register of Quinn's voice. Quinn and Santana both shifted to their knees, each grabbing one side and slowly removed her pants as well. All of them moaning at the sights before them.

Santana ran a hand up Rachel's leg and the other caressed Quinn's ass. "Aye dios mio ustedes dos son tan jodidamente hermosa y todo mio."

Quinn pushed into Santana's hand. "Oh, I love it when you talk to us in Spanish." She paused rubbing Rachel's stomach and San's thigh. "Simple gorgeous."

Rachel's breath was becoming ragged. They were both naked above her, lovingly caressing her and each other. She wanted more. "You my loves are breathtaking. I need you to touch me." She dug her nails into the thigh she had in each hand. Both girls groaned and fell into her.

Santana fell into a searing kiss with Rachel and Quinn latched on to Santana's pulse point. They both ran a hand up Rachel's thigh but Quinn moved hers to take Santana's hand and gently push it toward Rachel's center. She moved to San's ear. "Touch her baby, she feels so amazing."

San groaned into the kiss and moved her hand to Rachel's soaking wet folds. They all moaned at the contact. Santana started exploring her folds while Quinn took her breasts in her mouth and hands. Rachel threw her head back at the dual sensation. "OH god."

Santana was in heaven as she moved through the silky heat that was Rachel's core. She damn near came undone at the feel of it coupled with the sight of Quinn devouring her breasts and Rachel writhing beneath them. "Oh querida, you feel so amazing."

Rachel moaned loudly, "Santana… oh god Quinn!" She trailed a hand down Quinn's body and cupped her dripping center. "Oh bear, your soooo wet."

Quinn detached on a moan and leaned up to take Rachel's mouth. Rachel was in heaven, she detached from the kiss and moved her mouth to Quinn's ear. "Touch our angel, she needs you." She panted out and Quinn groaned at the mere thought of it, her hips bucked in to Rachel's hand.

Quinn sat on her knees a little and reached behind San, cupping her. Santana pushed back against her. "Oh Shit baby… yes."

San bent forward and took Rachel's mouth Quinn attached to her neck. They quickly found a rhythm, finding each other's clits and rubbing against one another. It was only moments before they all shuttered their release, screaming each other's name.

They collapsed into each other for a moment calming slightly then removed their hands only to seek out their other partner. Rachel pressed into Santana's clit as Quinn found hers. Santana threw her head back and shifted to find Quinn's.

They quickly found their rhythm again. Quinn leaned into Rachel. "Rae… I need… I want…" she panted out. "Please… can I… go inside? God I want to feel you inside."

Rachel kissed her hard and passionately, "Yes baby… please!"

Quinn shifted her fingers and slowly filled her, Rachel shuddering at the feel. "Oh Quinn."

Quinn lovingly stroked in and out of her and cried out as Santana filled her, hearing Santana let out a strangled cry when Rachel entered her as well. They found their rhythm again, slowly, lovingly stroking each other. Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel a breathtakingly slow tender kiss. When she released her from the kiss she turned and did the same to Santana.

Once they broke the kiss Santana and Rachel shared one as well then San rested her forehead to her temple, Quinn resting her head against Santana's shoulder looking into Rachel's eyes.

Their pace quickened. Each stroke becoming deeper, faster, harder until they were a writhing mass of moans and trembling limbs.

Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the orgasm building with in her. "Oh god star… angel… I'm almost…" She trailed off losing her breath.

San's legs started shaking, "FUCK! Me too."

Rachel applied her thumb to San's clit pressing firmly and curling her fingers in. "Together… I'm so close."

San copied Rachel's movements and Quinn followed suit, their hips becoming erratic. A moment later Rachel cried out her release, her walls clamping down on Santana's fingers causing a chain reaction, and screams of ecstasy filled the room.

Once they started to come down San and Quinn fell into Rachel, trapping her between them. They lay there, wrapped in each other as aftershocks wracked their bodies.

After a few minutes San noticed a shiver from Quinn and leaned up to grab the blanket and covered them all. Rachel lay there rubbing soothing circles on their backs and kissed them both softly.

San looked into her eyes. "You ok mi amor?"

Rachel smiled, "I am so much more then ok angel. I love you." She leaned in and kissed her, turned to do the same to Quinn. "I love you bear."

Quinn and San shifted kissing each other with statements of love for one another and Rachel than snuggled into Rachel shoulders intertwining their hands on her stomach, sleep found them quickly.

Rachel awoke the next morning to find that they had shifted in their sleep. She was now burrowed into Quinn's neck with San wrapped around her back, an arm slung over her waist holding them both. She sighed happily and just stayed where she was, enjoying the feel of their still naked bodies together.

She lay there reflecting over the events of the night before. She had finally made love to her babies and let them love her as well. It had been wonderful. She had not once gotten scared once they started. She loved the feel of their hands all over her. She proved to herself that she wasn't ruined, she wasn't tainted. She could love completely, mind soul _and_ body and let them love her same as well. It was a freeing revelation and the last remains of her tattered heart healed.

San shifted behind her kissing her neck. "You're thinking too loud carino. You ok?"

Rachel smiled and turned her head to kiss her softly. "I am wonderful baby, just thinking about last night."

San smiled back, "all good thoughts I hope."

Rachel pecked her nose, "absolutely nothing but good, amazing thoughts."

Quinn pulled her tighter into her. "That's good to hear. Are you sure you're ok honey?"

Rachel turned to her kissing her sweetly. "I promise."

They lay there for a while more than Rachel looked at the clock. "We need to get up and get food."

San pressed in closer, her breasts rubbing against Rachel's back as she rubbed circles with her thumb on Quinn's hip. "No, no food, just snuggles. You both feel too good to let go."

Rachel moaned at the contact. "God I love the feel of our bodies together like this." She kissed Quinn's neck and smiled.

She shifted her body and rolled over Quinn to rest beside her causing Quinn to moan at the feel of her body sliding across her own.

Rachel smirked at her reaction and Santana moving into Quinn's other side. "I just wanted you to feel it too." San leaned into Quinn more and kissed her lovingly, and Rachel moaned at the sight. "Food can wait." With that she dove into Quinn's neck. They didn't make it down to eat until much, much later.

They spent the rest of the day just being together. It was cold and had snowed the night before but San still took them on a tour of the grounds. There was a pool and pool house out back. They made plans to return during summer vacation to make good use of it. It was one of the few things Rachel's house did not have, her daddy had a fear of her drowning and wouldn't let her dad put one in when they bought it and it never came up again.

There was also a beautiful patio with outdoor kitchen, horse shoe pits, and volleyball and basketball court. There was also a barn that use to have horses but were empty right now. The basement of the house was a game room and the attic, San was thinking about turning it into a media room like at home.

When evening was upon them they reluctantly left their bubble of happiness and packed to go home. They were all a little excited to be going home to exchange gifts. San decided not to give them their gifts until they got home so her girls could give her their gifts to her at the same time. At 5:00 they loaded up the Hummer and headed for home so they could have dinner with Shelby.

Shelby and Sue were sitting in the living room having a cup of coffee talking about a little of everything like they always do. Now they sat in companionable silence just watched the fire in the fireplace. Sue turned to Shelby. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Shelby shrugged. "Don't have any. I'm not sure what time the girls are actually coming back or if they will have eaten by then. I guess I should text and ask to see if I need to order take out for dinner for me or fix dinner for all of us. You're welcome to stay either way."

Sue looked down for a moment then back to Shelby. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? We can go to that Italian restaurant you like."

Shelby just looked at her not sure what to think. Sue just asked her to dinner on Valentine's Day but did she mean as friends or more. "Um, it's Valentine's Day, that place will be packed."

Sue looked down again. "I kind of made reservations hoping you would say yes. I just didn't find the nerve to ask until now. If it's too short of notice or you don't want to that's fine. We can just order take out or something and forget I asked."

Shelby smiled softly and pulled Sue's chin up to look in her eyes. "Are you asking me to have a friendly dinner with you or are you asking me out on a date for Valentine's Day?"

Sue swallowed hard, "A d-date?"

Shelby's smiled brightened, "I would love to Sue."

She leaned in and Sue met her halfway. They fit their lips together in a soft barely there kiss then looked into each other's eyes.

Sue smiled and leaned in again to kiss her. She added pressure and Shelby's pulled her closer. Shelby ran her tongue along Sue's lower lip and was granted immediate access.

At the first touch of their tongues they moaned into each other. Shelby pulled back a few moments later and rested their foreheads together. "What time is our reservations?" she asked a little breathlessly.

Sue caressed her face. "8:00, it's only a little after 5:00 now. You still have time to get ready."

Shelby smirked, "That's not what I wanted time for," she pulled Sue back in and kissed her more passionately. Sue was all too eager to let her.

Sue wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in to her body and deepened the kiss. Shelby moaned into her mouth and buried her hands in her hair and let herself be ravaged.

They pulled only their mouths apart when the need for air became impossible to ignore. They sat there, breaths ragged, trying to calm, just staring into each other's eyes. Shelby signed and leaned into her resting her head on Sue's shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask me."

Sue tightened her hold. "You could have asked me."

Shelby shook her head. "I was afraid to take that risk. I just found my daughter and now I have two more. They rely on you for so much. What if I was wrong and you didn't feel the same? I didn't want to risk you not coming around as much and upsetting them or me. If I could only have you as a friend I still wanted that."

Sue kissed her lightly. "Ok, I can understand that, but I don't want to just be your friend."

Shelby chuckled. "Good cause I don't kiss my friends that way."

They both looked up at each other laughing. Shelby leaned in again and took her mouth is a slow, deep kiss. Pouring everything she was feeling into it. Sue ran her hands up her back holding the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She was just about to lean her back into the couch when a gasp was heard from the doorway.

They looked over, separating slightly to see the girls looking at them. Santana and Quinn just stood smirking and Rachel's jaw was on the floor. Santana laughed, "Well that's new."

Chuckling at the look on her face they separated completely and stood to walk over to them. Shelby took Rachel's hand. "Baby, you can breathe."

Rachel let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, looking back and forth between them. "How… when… I…"

Shelby cupped her face. "Are you upset with me?"

Rachel snapped out of her daze, "What? No, of course not. Just shocked. I had no idea you two were together. Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel was a little hurt that her mother hadn't confided this to her.

Shelby smiled and pulled her into a hug seeing the hurt flash in her eyes. "Sweetheart, this just happened this afternoon. I didn't keep anything from you. I wouldn't do that to any of you. You girls are my family, my life. Sue literally just asked me out to dinner tonight."

Rachel sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, you just shocked me."

Shelby released her and looked to the other girls. "You guys ok with this?"

Santana hugged her. "It's not our choice, but if you're happy I'm happy. Coach is cool. I'm honestly not surprised."

Shelby and Rachel both spoke at once. "You're not!"

Santana chuckled, "No. I kind of got a feeling when you went back to Columbus when you packed up your house. You asked Coach to keep an eye out and something she said kind of threw up a red flag."

Shelby turned to Sue, "What did you say?"

Sue just looked dumbfounded, "I don't know. I just asked them to go to dinner with me."

Quinn smirked, "You asked us to eat dinner with you and we all looked at you shocked and you said 'Hey it's not my fault. She's like this one with you two,' you pointed to Rachel and said you can't say no to Shelby."

Santana chuckled again. "Yep, that was my first clue. Then it was just watching you get closer. I figured it was only a matter of time."

Rachel looked to her and Quinn shocked. "You two couldn't fill me in on this?"

Santana chuckled. "I guess it was like with Puck and Tina. I figured you saw it."

Shelby smiled and turned to Sue. "So, you can't say no to me?"

Sue put an arm around her and spoke softly into her ear. "No I can't, your kind of irresistible." Shelby melted into her and sighed.

Santana slapped her hand playfully over Rachel's eyes. "Hey children still in the room."

Sue just looked at her. "Oh no, we've had to watch you three being sickeningly adorable for months. Deal with it."

They all laughed, Rachel slapping Santana's hand away and went to sit in the living room. The girls talked about the cabin and all the amenities and their plans for all five of them to spend some time there this summer. Both agreed it was a nice idea.

At 6:00 Sue leaned over and spoke into Shelby's ear, "I'm going to leave. I need to get ready for dinner. I'll be back at 7:15 to pick you up."

Shelby smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok, I'll see you then." Sue got up, told the girls bye and headed out. Once the door closed Shelby turned to the girls. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I need help!"

The girls stood and Rachel took her hands pulling her up. "We will take care of everything. I think I saw something in your closet when we put up your clothes that I think will work perfectly."

Once they got to her room Rachel turned to the girls. "Ok, you guys get mom's make-up and hair products." She pulled Shelby into the closet as the girls headed to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

Shelby smiled at her enthusiasm. "To the Italian restaurant in town."

Rachel bounce and lunged for the clothes, "Excellent." She pulled out a dress and held it up.

Shelby's smile grew, "Oh, I forgot I had that one. It's perfect," She took the dress and spun. "I bought this last year and haven't had an occasion to wear it yet."

Rachel smiled as she bent down to grab some shoes to match. "Well now you do." She paused and just looked at Shelby. "Mom?"

Shelby looked up, "Yes baby?"

Rachel looked away for a moment then back. "Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

Shelby smiles softly. "Honestly, I don't think about it anymore. I came out when I was 15 and I struggled with it for a long time but after a while baby, it's just who you are. I'm just me and it's uncanny how much you and I are alike."

Rachel smiled, "I guess I can see that. Ok, let's get you dressed for your date. Shower quickly so we can make coach drool. Meet us in our bathroom."

Shelby laughed and entered the bathroom as San and Quinn were coming out with makeup and hair supplies. They took everything and set up at the middle vanity in their bathroom.

Shelby came in a few minutes later in a robe towel drying her hair. They sat her in the chair and got to work.

At 7:15 on the dot Santana answered the door to find a nervous looking coach. "Hey coach, come in. Mama Shelby will be down in a minute. Rachel was still fussing with her."

They both chuckled and Sue came in. Santana did a once over. Sue was wearing black slacks a white silk shirt with a loosened red tie and open vest. "Coach, I must admit you look amazing. I was a little worried you'd show up in a track suit."

Sue laughed, "Shut it Lopez, I obviously own other clothes. I just don't wear them to work."

Santana smile, "You should wear them more often, you look badass right now."

Sue was about to reply when Rachel and Quinn came down the stairs. "Oh my goodness coach, you look outstanding. Mom will be down in a minute she was getting her purse."

Sue nodded and looked up as Shelby descended the stairs. Her heart caught in her throat at the vision before her. Shelby wore a red dress that formed to her figure perfectly. It was strapless and came to just below the knees. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do with ringlets framing her face. Her makeup done to perfection.

Quinn took pictures of both of them, who were oblivious to anything but each other. Then took pictures as Shelby got to the bottom step and Sue took her hand and kissed it handing her a bouquet of purple roses.

Sue smiled up at her. "You look amazing, there simply are no words."

Shelby smiled shyly, "You look amazing yourself. I love you in red. The flowers are beautiful, thank you."

She came down the final step and they allowed Quinn to take a few more pictures of them. She then came over and kissed each of her girls. "Ok my babies, don't know how late I'll be so if you're in bed when I get home I will see you in the morning."

Rachel kissed her again and took her flowers. "Have fun. I'll put these in water and put them in your room."

Shelby smiled, "Thank you baby."

They left and Quinn went straight to her computer to download the pictures. Rachel put the flowers in a vase and put them on her mom's night stand. When she came back down they looked at all of the pictures, picking out their favorites until their food delivery arrived. Once they ate they shut down the computer and headed upstairs to prepare for bed and give each other their gifts.

They crawled on to the bed together with their presents. Santana handed them both a box of Vegan chocolates and an envelope. "Open them at the same time."

The opened them and both of them squealed and launched at her hugging her tightly. She had given them tickets to Les Misérables and Wicked for all of them. When they sat back she explained them. "You both were talking about how much you wanted to see those shows so I got tickets. Sorry they aren't in New York. The weekends we could have gone to New York were sold out so I had to get tickets in Columbus."

Rachel was bouncing in place, "We don't need to see them in New York angel. These are wonderful, thank you."

Quinn nodded happily. "They are awesome baby. I've never even seen a musical on stage so these will be perfect. Thank you so much."

San just beamed and Quinn handed them both a box and told them to open them together. When they opened the boxes they gasped. They were beautiful hand carved dark cherry wood jewelry boxes. The lids were picture frames that each had a different picture of them all together. Engraved in the wood below the picture was an intertwined Q, R, and S. Next to the letters on Santana's box was an angel and a star on Rachel's.

Rachel and San pulled her to them and took turns kissing her tenderly. Rachel sat back and looked at hers again. "Oh bear, these are beautiful baby."

San sighed. "My god baby what you can do with a picture." The pictures were of two different dates that they had gone on. Quinn always insisted on setting up the tripod and setting up a picture before they go on official dates.

Quinn smiled and picked up another jewelry box she had hidden under the bed and set it on the bed. "This one is mine. We have so much jewelry that is just scattered on the dresser. I figured this way we can take better care of it and have a nice picture to look at."

They looked at her box and smiled at the little koala bear next to the letters. Rachel kissed her cheek. "That was a wonderful idea baby, I can't wait to see them filled and on the dresser."

All three pictures were different, they were some of their favorites that Quinn had said she would print but never seemed to get around to. San chuckled, "Well I guess we now know why you never got around to printing these pictures for us."

Quinn laughed. "Yea, you guys were starting to get upset with me about it. Especially when I printed some and these were not in with them."

They laughed again and Rachel handed her present and box of chocolates to them also telling them to open them together. Both girls just melted when they opened the little boxes.

Quinn's hand went to her heart, "Oh Rachel." San just had a tear in her eyes.

In their boxes was a new charm for their bracelets. It was a gold star with an angel holding a koala bear etched into the metal.

San pulled Rachel to her kissing her passionately. "These are amazing carino."

Quinn kissed her as well then sat back taking off her bracelet to attach her charm, San was doing the same. Rachel just smiled. "I couldn't find anything with the combination of our three symbols so I had them specially made. I have one too." She pulled another box out of her pocket, took off her bracelet as well and attached it. "Look on the back."

They looked and Quinn looked up at her confused. It was the same intertwined letters she designed for the jewelry boxes. "How?"

Rachel smiled. "I accidently dumped your bag a while back and saw this design. I really liked it so I snapped a picture on my phone and had the jeweler put it on our charms. You're not mad are you?"

Quinn leaned over and kissed her soundly. "No baby, I'm glad you found it. I love my charm."

San smiled at them. "I do too, they're perfect estrella."

They got up cleaned up their mess off the bed and took their jewelry boxes to the dresser to load them up with jewelry then placed them above their own set of drawers. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and San came in behind them holding them both looking at their pictures.

Rachel sighed happily. "They look perfect up there."

The girls voiced their agreement and went back to climb in bed to settle together. They lay there and fell asleep just talking.

This is how Shelby and Sue found them when they returned. They smiled, backed out of the room and headed back down stairs. Shelby walked Sue to the door. She had just wanted to check on them.

When they made it to the door Sue pulled Shelby into her arms. "Thank you for going to dinner with me. I think my date was the most beautiful woman in the restaurant."

Shelby smiled, "Well, I think my date was too. Thank you for asking me to go with you."

Sue leaned in and kissed her softly. Shelby melted into her and deepened the kiss. They stayed wrapped in each other and had no idea how long they had been kissing. They finally pulled back and Shelby kissed her nose. "I'll see you in the morning at Cheerios practice."

Sue smiled. "Ok, I'll see you then."

Once Sue made it back into her car and had backed out of the drive, Shelby closed the door and locked up for the night. She headed up to bed, happier then she could ever remember being.

 **A/N: Up next Mr. Shue comes back and Regionals.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 39**

Monday morning found them all in an extremely good mood. When they woke and met Shelby downstairs for breakfast they showed off their new charms and asked her how her date went. They talked over breakfast and loaded in the Land Rover to head to practice.

They all went to Sue's office to talk about the plan for practice this morning then the girls went to change and prepare for the squad.

Shelby walked over to Sue as the door closed and went into her open arms. "Is it crazy that I missed you, even though I just saw you late last night?"

Sue smiled. "I don't think so. I missed you too." She leaned in and kissed her.

Shelby tilted her head a little and deepened the kiss, but pulled away when they heard the sounds of the squad arriving. "Well, let's go to the gym and watch the routine. I'm still a little worried about Santana and Quinn. They seem ok but I just worry."

Sue kissed her softly. "That's because you are a good mother and they are your babies. I worry about them too and I promise if I see either of them falter I will pull them in a heartbeat."

Shelby sighed in relief. "Thank you." They headed out to watch the girls.

Practice went well, San and Quinn never faltered. It was like they had never been gone. The routine was perfect and ready for completion next week. The special tricks were awesome to watch and the entire routine should be a show stopper.

They Gleeks had once again showed up and watched practice and once it was over they repeated the guard process with the Cheerios from last week. San got a little annoyed at all the attention but a look from either of her girls calmed her and she let them all fuss over her.

At lunch they had all sat and were talking about what they had done for Valentine's Day. Puck and Tina had indeed gone out and were now a couple. Brit, Stacy and Sam had a quiet dinner in while Stacy's parents were out of town for the holiday. Marsha and Matt went out Saturday and Sunday. Matt asked her to be his girlfriend when he dropped her off. All the boys who didn't have dates just hung out at Mike's playing video games.

They were starting to talk about regionals when Mercedes walked up and stopped next to the girls.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," She asked addressing Santana.

Santana shared a look with Quinn and Rachel who looked apprehensive but shrugged. Santana looked back to her. "I guess so but they will be with me."

Mercedes just nodded and they followed her out of the room. When they all stopped she turned to San. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you the last time we fought. I was out of line and knowing what I know now I honestly don't know how I lived through that. I was way out of line and I am so sorry for ever insinuating that you would ever do that to anyone. I am also so glad to see you all back. I am happy that you are all ok after what happened last week."

They all just looked at her in shock and disbelieve at how genuine she was being. When none of them spoke she continued. "I owe all of you an apology for the way I acted. I have been watching for the last month and a half and all that I have seen is that you all truly care for each other."

She turned to look at Rachel. "I owe you the biggest apology. I may not have known what exactly was going on with you in December but I could see that something was wrong. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I am so sorry for it. All you have shown me this last two months is that you truly care for our club and everyone in it. You have made us better and I have no doubt that we will win at regionals on Saturday. Can you guys ever forgive me?"

Santana finally found her voice. "What you said to me was not ok, but we all have said things we're not proud of especially me. I forgive you, just never come at us like that again."

Mercedes nodded, "I won't, I promise."

Rachel stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you Mercedes, I accept your apology too."

When she stepped back Quinn just shrugged. "If they're ok, I'm ok, but I'm telling you now if you ever come at them again like that, Santana will be the least of your worries. The only thing that kept me off you was making sure they were ok. Rachel saved your ass from hell by calling off the Cheerios. Next time she won't be able to stop it."

Mercedes nodded sadly, "I understand and I promise I won't."

Quinn smiled slightly, "Then we're good. Now, let's go finish lunch, I'm starving."

They all headed in talking about regionals and sat with Mercedes across from them still talking. Everyone else let out a collective breath that a real truce seemed to have been finally found.

They rest of the day was uneventful accept for the constant attention Santana was getting. Rachel and Quinn had to calm her more than once that day.

When school let out they changed and headed into the Auditorium. Rachel called them all to the stage. "Ok guys. Coach and Shelby will be a few minutes late. They have a meeting with Figgins so we will get started without them. We are only training for an hour today so that we can try on our costumes for Saturday to make sure no last minute adjustments need to be made. I saw them Thursday, they are so awesome, and we're going to look amazing. Coach also said there was a surprise for us."

Everyone cheered and moved to let them start with the duet. Rachel was about to cue Santana to start when Mr. Shue came onto the stage. "Hey guys I'm back."

They all turned to him and moved in behind Rachel. She was just confused. "Hello Mr. Shue, we didn't think you would be back until Friday."

He just smiled, "I talked to Figgins and we agreed that with Regionals coming up it would be better for you if I came back early. I have a lot of set list ideas for Saturday and we should get started."

They all just gaped at him. Rachel recovered first. "I'm sorry Mr. Shue but we already have a set list and a routine that we've been working on."

He just shook his head. "I know you've been working with Sue but I'm sure we can do better working together. We have a whole week to get it ready. Wait, where's Finn and who are all these others?"

Rachel just sighed, "His mother made him quit and the others are new members."

Will looked shocked, "Well, I'll see about talking to his mother, but for now let's get started."

Rachel was about to object again but Sue and Shelby had come in right as he said his last statement and were now on the stage.

They flanked Rachel and Shelby addressed him. "That is not going to happen. Finn Hudson is no longer on this team nor is he welcome here. The group took a vote and he is out. We also have a set list and completed routine they have been perfecting for over a month. They won't be changing anything, they've worked too hard to get to where they are."

He just looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Sue just scoffed, "Are you serious right now William? Where have you been the last month and a half? Have the fumes from the ovens in your hair clogged your brain or have you just had your head so far up Emma's skirt trying to get back in her good graces that you haven't noticed anything that has been going on around here?"

Shelby stifled a chuckle. "I'm Shelby Corcoran, the new head coach for the New Directions and teacher of Musical theories. I started in January. Now as head coach I will be happy to listen to any of your ideas after we win on Saturday but until then the routine is set in stone and will not be changed. You will also not be talking to Mrs. Hudson. I have already done that and he is NOT returning."

He started to reply but she held up a hand to silence him. "No, we can discuss it more later if you want but now is not the time." She looked around at the highly agitated kids on the stage then turned back to Rachel, "Get them started, we have wasted too much time. We still have to do the fittings today."

Rachel nodded and turned to the group. "Does anyone have a problem with staying late today?" she looked around and they all shook their heads. She smiled, "Thank you, we will work until 30 minutes to the end of practice then get the fitting started. If you have a need to be out quickly let me know and we will start with you first."

They all nodded and she continued as coach and Shelby corralled Mr. Shue off the stage. "Ok guys on your marks. We are taking it from start to finish. Duet, group, solo. We are going to act all week like we are in competition so San and I will start with all of you off to the sides of the stage then you will enter on your cue."

Shelby came up and stood beside her. "I will be stage left, look to me for your cue to enter the stage. Take your places." She walked off to the left of the stage and ushered half of the kids with her. The other half going right and watching her for their cue.

Sue pushed Will to a seat and sat herself to watch. San and Rachel preformed their song perfectly and the piano was wheeled off as Shelby cued the kids to enter the stage. They ran through the group number flawlessly. Shelby motioned for the ones not in the solo and they exited as the others set up for the solo number.

Rachel killed it and the dancers were beautiful. They were a fraction off in only one of the lifts. When it was over Shelby went to Rachel and told her where they were off. Rachel tuned to them and instructed them on the count that they missed.

They set it all up again and started over. Before the fourth run through Shelby addressed them. "Do you still need me or are you ok with your cues to enter and exit."

They all said they were good so she joined Sue and Mr. Shue in the audience to get a better look. As she settled to watch Mr. Shue leaned toward her. "I have to admit, your choreography is excellent. They are doing very good. I had no idea they could dance like that."

Shelby just sat back. "That's not my choreography. They were already two weeks into training when I was hired."

Will just looked shocked. "Then where did they get it?

Sue chuckled and Shelby smirked at him, "Rachel."

Will's jaw hit the floor. "Rachel? Rachel choreographed all of this?"

Shelby nodded proudly, "Yes she did. She's been training them since they got back from winter break. Santana arranged all the music and Brittany has been helping with the training. Quinn helps keep them all in line, not that it's really needed that much. They all work well together, they just get excitable sometimes."

Will just sat back shocked and watched them preform as the group number started again. "I had no idea she could do this."

Sue scoffed, "Of course you didn't. This is why I brought her into the Cheerios. She is an amazing trainer and choreographer. If you had ever listened to her you would have known this yourself."

Will watched for a bit more then looked at her again. "How did you get seven new members? We always had such a hard time getting them before."

Shelby shrugged, "Rachel and Puck asked them to join and they did."

He just sat back again stunned and quietly watched the rest of the session.

They finished the last run through and Rachel called practice. "Excellent guys. I think we got it down. We will run it this way for the rest of the week as well. Wednesday we will stay our extra hour with the solo number and make sure it is perfect for Saturday but I think we will have it by then. Now take 10, get some water in you and meet in the choir room for fittings. Since Mr. Shue is back we will borrow the room across the hall for the boys to go with him and use the choir room for the girls. It should move faster that way. Shelby and I will hand out your costumes. Boys with her, girls with me. Go to Coach and Quinn once you have your outfit on. They will be in the hall between the two rooms to check the fit of your costumes. Once your set give your costume to Santana and she will put them all away for Saturday. Then we will all meet in here before we leave for the day."

A round of 'yes captain' sounded and they all headed off.

Will turned to Shelby. "You just let her boss them around like that?"

Shelby shook her head. "She is their captain. It's her job, and she's not bossing, she's instructing. If they don't listen to her they will get hurt in some of these moves. Did you see any of them having a problem with it?"

He just shook his head, so she continued. "I don't know how you ran things before but this is how it will be from now on and I better not hear you say one word to her about how she addresses them. If I see a problem I will address it. If they have a problem they will come to one of us and I will address her myself. You will leave her to me."

He stood getting agitated. "Hey, I am her coach too. If I see a problem I should be able to address it with her myself."

She stood and got right in his face. "I am the head coach here and her _mother_ , you will leave her to me. I saw the tape of how you chose to handle her when you had no idea what had been going on and you will never and I mean NEVER speak to my daughter or any one of my kids that way again."

He flinched and took a step back at the venom in her voice. "Her mother?"

Sue stepped up beside her and put a calming hand on her back to sooth her. "Like I said William. If you paid attention around here you would know this already. Everyone in this school knows that not only is she Rachel's mother but she is also Santana's legal guardian and Quinn is in her care while her mother is out of town on business. Get with the program. Now we need to get these kids fitted for their costumes."

She grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her out of the room before she seriously injured the man. Not that she cared in the least little bit about him but she preferred to keep Shelby out of jail and with her and their girls.

They got everyone fitted and only had to make minor adjustments to one of the girls' dresses and two of the boys' slacks which Tina got started on immediately and had finished before the fitting was over. They all headed back to the auditorium with Mr. Shue and Shelby but coach called the girls to her before they left the room.

She handed each of them a large duffle out of the box next the cart she had been stacking them on. "I need you to take one set of training gear out of your duffels and change quickly then meet me back stage."

They looked at her shocked for a moment then rushed off to change. She wheel the cart to the stage and waited for them. They arrive a few minutes later and she had them wait to the side.

She went back on stage and addressed the group. "Ok guys listen up. We were only able to get the costumes we did due to the very generous donation by an anonymous donor and even after we bought them there is now a very healthy sum of money in the clubs account that should fund us for at least another year or two. That gives us time to fundraise and keep it that way for a long time to come."

She paused and went to the cart and took off a duffle, "Due to this amazing amount of money we were able to get a few extras, so…" She motioned for the girls to come to her. "This will now be your training gear. You all have 4 sets of them. Along with 4 sets of sweats, tee-shirts, shorts and 2 hoodies."

The girls were wearing outfits similar to that of the Cheerios. Rachel's pants are once again plain black Nike Lasercool dri-FIT training pants. The shirt was a black Nike legend dri-FIT tee with white around the armpits and down the side. The logo read New Directions across the front of the shirt, and Captain on the back all in red lettering. Quinn and Santana wore the same outfit with black pants but red shirt with black lettering, their back plain.

Sue continued, "Obviously yours will look like S and Q's. Your hoodies have your last names on the back and can be worn over this outfit if you wanted to. You each have a pair of white running shoes and white socks to complete the look. When we leave Friday for the hotel you will pack only your New Directions gear. We will show a united front and be in uniform throughout the weekend. If you are not training you will be in your sweats or shorts. You will then wear your training gear to all practices from now on and the sweats, tee-shirts, shorts and hoodies are for your own use unless we have a competition."

She turned to Rachel to call them up. "Ok guys form a single file line and you are free to leave once we give you your gear." The kids all cheered and headed for the stage.

As the girls passed out the bags Shue and Shelby walked up to Sue. Mr. Shue looked irritated. "Is all this really necessary? It's a bit much and that money could have been put to better use."

Shelby sighed. "It's not your decision and it's done. With the intense training they do, the clothes will serve their purpose. We didn't do this to just look good. Besides the kids seem excited about it so just leave it alone."

Rachel came up to Shelby hugging her. "If we get any more clothes we are going to need another closet." She said with a chuckle.

Sue smiled at her. "I figured you would like the new gear. I see you girls more often than not wearing your Cheerios training gear to work in."

Rachel pulled out of the hug with Shelby to address her. "Oh I love having the new gear, thank you. It's so much easier to move in while training."

Mr. Shue spook up again. "One more question. Why is Rachel's shirt black and everyone else red if you want it all to be uniform?"

He was really starting to wear on Sue's nerves. Shelby placed a hand on her arm to stop her reply. "She is the Captain, their leader and she will stand out as such. It's the same with their Cheerios gear."

He just shook his head. "Is that really fair to the other kids to single her out like that? This isn't Cheerios."

Shelby sighed and turned to the kids, none of them had left yet. "Hey guys gather round, I have a question for you." They all came forward and gathered in front of her. "Does anyone have a problem with Rachel's outfit being a different color then yours? You can answer honestly, I really want to know."

They all looked confused and shook their heads no. Kurt took a step forwar, "No Mrs. Corcoran, she's our Captain I would expect her to stand out." The rest of the group nodded or voiced their agreement.

Shelby nodded, "Ok, thank you. You are all free to go as soon as you are done." She turned back to Will after they moved off. "See, even they get it." She grabbed Rachel's hand and moved over to the kids to find San and Quinn.

Sue just shook her head. "You know William, if you keep pushing her where Rachel is concerned and you won't like it. She can be the nicest person you have ever met but mess with one of her girls and it will not be pretty. Just ask Figgins." With that she left a dumbfounded Will just watching as she moved over to talk to Shelby.

Sue walked up to Shelby and chuckled at the kids around them. No one had left yet, they were too busy going through their bags inspecting their goodies. "Well, at least they were a hit."

Shelby smiled. "Yep, they're all very excited. Especially the original kids."

They looked back to the group as Kurt and Tina squealed together and high fived each other, Kurt looked to Rachel. "Rachel we have workout headbands with New Directions on them and water bottles with our names on them and oh my god there is so much stuff in here. We need to find our donor and give them hugs and tremendous thanks."

Rachel just smile and Sue cut it. "Sorry porcelain, we have no way of finding whoever it was, but we can all be thankful for them."

They all voiced their agreement of how awesome the donor was and dug in their bags again. Rachel just smiled and leaned into Quinn. Quinn kissed her head. "Yep, those old show choir fairies are the best."

Rachel chuckled and kissed her shoulder then sat up. "Ok guys not to rush you or anything but if I don't eat soon I will pass out. We're going to Bread Sticks tonight if anyone wants to join us." She turned to Mr. Shue, "You're welcome to join us too Mr. Shue."

He just shook his head. "That might not be appropriate."

Rachel just shrugged, "Coach goes with us, but whatever." She pulled her zipper closed and stepped up to Shelby. "Mom do you have any Advil with you? My head is killing me."

Shelby put a hand on her shoulder rubbing. "That's because your too tense baby, I have some in the car."

Rachel nodded and melted into her side. "I can't help it, this has been stressful."

Shelby pulled up her chin to look at her. "I know honey, but you let mama deal with him. You just do your thing and lead us to a win. That's all you need to focus on while here. I will take care of him. I promise."

Rachel burrowed into her again. "Thank you mom."

Quinn and San came up beside her. "You ok estrella? What's wrong?"

Quinn rubbed her back and Rachel calmed to her touch and San's voice. "Stressful day, I have a headache but I'm ok, let's just go eat and get out of here."

They nodded, still looking concerned but gathered their things. Sue got a head count of who was going to Bread Sticks and called ahead for a table. All the kids finished up gathering their new gear back up and headed out. The only one not going was Mr. Shue.

He watched as they left and pulled out his phone once they were all gone. "Mr. Figgins I think we have a problem..."

 **A/N: Next up more drama and someone is going to blow up.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 40**

It was Tuesday during free period and they were all called to the auditorium. The night before they had had a really nice dinner with everyone. They ate and talked about their new gear and their routines. After dinner they all headed home and snuggled down for the night. Mr. Shue coming back was not something they have foreseen having to deal with until Friday but Shelby thought they handled him well.

The next morning everything was back to normal. They were still being shadowed but everyone was calming down. Practice went well that morning and the day had gone smoothly.

Now the entire glee club was sitting here and didn't know what was going on. Sue and Shelby came in looking pissed followed by Figgins and Mr. Shue.

Shelby and Sue stood in front of the group, Shelby took an angry breath. "Mr. Figgins would like to talk to you all."

Figgins moved over next to her. "It has be brought to my attention that things in here may not have been going as well as I originally thought." He paused and the kids just looked at each other confused. "I need to ask if any of you are having a problem with the way this club is being run."

Everyone looked around then shook their heads. Figgins looked to Shue then back to the kids. "It has been brought to my attention that you may be being bullied within the club to do another students bidding. Do any of you feel this way?"

They all shook their heads again, not understanding where this was coming from. Brittney looked around at everyone then to Mr. Shue and back to Figgins. She stood, "Is this because Rachie is our captain and trains us, telling us what to do?"

Figgins looked to her. "Do you feel bullied into doing what she wants?"

Everyone gasped at this finally catching on to what he was trying to ask. A look of anger crossed Brittney's face they had only seen a few times. "Rachie is NOT a bully. She helps us."

Stacy stood, "Have you ever watched a Cheerios practice or Glee rehearsal Mr. Figgins?"

He shook his head. "No. I haven't."

Stacy smirked. "Well you should, it may show you how to lead your own people." She said glaring at Mr. Shue.

The whole group stifled laughter and Mr. Figgins just shook his head. Rachel was starting to tremble with rage and hurt. She stood to address him. "Mr. Figgins, I assure you that I am doing nothing more then what was asked of me. Coach asked me to come back after I quit and create a routine for the set list she provided. You are more than welcome any time to see how I run a practice in Cheerios or Glee. I am always respectful, I never yell at them, and I am always encouraging."

Mr. Shue stepped forward. "The entire routine has been centered around you."

Rachel put hand up to stop her mother from replying. "I didn't make the set list Mr. Shuster. It was given to me and I created choreography to go with it."

Coach stepped up beside Rachel. "I created the set list. If you want to win you put your best foot forward. I went with the duet you chose as the winner. I added a group number that highlights the best singer in the group for that song, and I chose a solo, featuring the best singer for that song as well."

Mr. Shue just crossed his arms. "Did you even let anyone else audition for the piece?"

Sue smirked. "Actually I did. There was even a team vote for it, no adults."

Mercedes stood, "Yea and she blew my ass out of the water. I could never sing that song like she did."

Rachel smiled at her and looked back to Will as coach continued. "So you see, nothing is wrong here accept that William wanted to come back thinking he would take over and was mad when we wouldn't listen because everything is set and ready for Saturday and we refuse to change it."

Mr. Figgins shook his head. "I will come in after school tomorrow and watch the rehearsal. If I see anything I don't like I will address it then. You have a two hour rehearsal and will not know when I am actually watching. I will come talk to you all after." He turned and left the room.

Shelby turned and pulled Rachel into her arms. "I'm so sorry about this. We will just go on about practice as usual. You are doing nothing wrong." She reached over and pull an anxious looking San and Quinn into a group hug and they melted into each other.

The rest of the group looked on either sadly watching Rachel or glaring daggers into Mr. Shue.

Mike stepped forward, "Why would you accuse her of bullying us. She has done nothing but work her ass off to help us to be better. She gave up all of her outside classes to work with us and gives up her free time to us if we ask for help. Without her we wouldn't be where we are, getting ready to take Regionals by storm."

Mr. Shue puffed out his chest. "I lead you all to a win at sectionals that gave you the opportunity to even work toward Regionals."

Santana pulled away from the hug and stalked toward him. "The hell you did. She is the one that pulled that set list out of her ass and gave us this opportunity. Brittany was able to adapt some of Rachel's choreography to those songs and that gave us this opportunity. She is the one that worked her ass off during winter break to come up with these amazing dances and that will further us in the opportunity that she helped us with. She believes in each and every one of us, works us hard and works three times as hard herself."

San felt Rachel's arms around her waist and took a breath. "We have all apologized to her for the way we treated her. You have not and you're supposed to be the adult here. You keep doing these things to try and bring her down and that's not ok. She deserves better than that."

San was starting to get choked up in her rage and heartbreak at what he was trying to do to one of her loves. Quinn walked up and soothingly rubbed her arm. "I don't understand where this all came from Mr. Shue but you need to back off her and just let her do the job she's been doing for months now. Or is that the problem? She's been doing your job for months and doing it better then you ever could. That's why you're mad. Because she has constantly showed you up, even in the beginning."

Mr. Shue was shaking at this point and took a step forward only to come face to face with Shelby. "I would rethink that thought Shuster. Back. Off. My. Girls."

Will through his hands in the air taking a step back. "I wasn't going to lay a finger on them, but they need to learn to have a little respect."

Shelby scoffed, "I suggest you earn it. Treating her the way you have is not the way to do so. If you remember yesterday, Rachel never spoke unkindly to you, never raised her voice and also invited you to dine with us after practice. A practice that you constantly tried to tear down what she has accomplished here, and she was still respectful to you. San and Quinn didn't say a word to you until today when you tried to get her in trouble."

Will just shook his head and turned to leave the room. "Whatever," and he was out the door.

Santana turned in Rachel's arms and pulled the trembling girl into her, Quinn wrapping around her back. Shelby came up and rubbed her hair. "It's ok baby. We will just move on as always."

Mercedes walked up to them. "Ok, that was seriously messed up. Are you ok Rach?"

Rachel looked up at her with a sad smile. "Yes, I'm ok. I just really want things to calm down and just be for a while." She lay her head on San's chest and sighed.

The Gleeks just stood there not knowing what to do next. Sue stepped up and lay a hand on Shelby's lower back and the other on one of Rachel's shoulder then turned to the group. "Ok guys, we are going to go about business as usual. We will do nothing different then we have been."

Rachel pulled out of the embrace and looked at them. "I want to know if any of you feel the way Mr. Shue does. Do any of you feel that I am bullying you?" They all shake their heads and answer no. "Are you sure? Because that is the last thing I want anyone to feel."

They all nod their head vigorously and Mercedes steps up to her. "I know I wasn't on board with this at first. That was my own shit. You have done nothing but be respectful to us and helped us to train and be better. Don't let him diminish what we have accomplished by him trying to diminish you. We got your back girl."

Everyone nodded their agreement and Rachel launched herself into Mercedes's arms hugging her tight and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, I missed you my friend."

Mercedes hugged her back hard. "Any time, I missed you too."

The bell rang and Rachel pulled back from the hug looking to the others. "Ok then, why don't we head to lunch then. Tomorrow is practice as usual. Last practice before Saturday when we show them all who we are." They all cheered and they headed out.

When they all exited the room they didn't see the lone figure by the stage door watching them leave.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After Cheerios practice that afternoon, when Rachel called practice and headed to the locker room they noticed Figgins on the upper track as they exited he room.

They next day Rachel was a bundle of nerves and hadn't spoken much except for giving instructions at Cheerios. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong and she had the support of her club, but she just couldn't shake the fear that everything they had worked for would be taken from them.

By lunch San and Quinn were really starting to worry. Not only was Rachel quiet today, last night she hadn't said much either. All this stress was not good for any of them. It was one thing after another and they just wanted to make it better. After getting their food and sitting they watched her just pick at her food.

San leaned into her ear. "You need to eat hermosa. Practice will be brutal this afternoon and you need your strength."

Rachel sighed. "I'm just not hungry angel."

Quinn pulled her up and into her lap. "We need you to try. We can't have you passing out on stage because of all this bullshit." Quinn was starting to shake. "I can't take it baby, I need you to be ok. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Please baby, for me please eat." She buried her head in Rachel's chest trying to calm herself and not have a total meltdown in the middle of the lunch room.

San came around them holding Quinn from the other side. Rachel just held on tight. "I'm sorry bear. I didn't mean to worry you this way. I just hate that all this stuff keeps happening to us. I'll eat baby, I promise. I'm so sorry."

Quinn looked up at her and Rachel wiped her tears away kissing her softly. "I'll eat bear." Quinn nodded releasing her and Rachel sat back in her seat, taking Quinn's hand in hers. San grabbed her tray and stayed next to Quinn rubbing her back as they all ate.

By practice Rachel was doing better. She forced herself to relax and just take it as it came. She didn't want to worry her girls anymore and she realize that she was just giving Shuster power over her by letting this all get to her. She needed to be better for her babies and for herself.

When they entered the auditorium the group was all seated awaiting instruction. Rachel smiled and stood in front of them, beaming at the sight of them in their matching training gear. "Ok guys, does anyone have a song to sing today before we get started?"

Brittany raised her hand, "Yes Rachie."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Ok ducky, take the stage."

Brittany walked up and hugged the three of them. "You three sit. We have a song for you." She whispered to them.

She pushed them into a seat and joined the others who were already clamoring up the stage. Rachel turned to Shelby, "Did you know about this?"

Shelby smiled. "They came to me during free period." She pat Rachel's shoulder and sat back in her seat to watch.

Tina came forward. "We just wanted you to know that no matter what we appreciate everything that you three do for us. Especially you Rachel. We just wanted to say thank you and that we are here for you."

Sue and Shelby smile and Mr. Shue shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

As the music started a tear came to the girls eyes as Tina and Puck took lead.

 **Tina** /Puck/ _ **Tina and Puck/**_ Everyone

 **You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand**

 _When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in_

 _ **No I won't give in**_

Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _ **There's nothing you can say**_  
(Nothing you can say)

 _ **Nothing you can do**_  
(Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

 **So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear**

 _Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend ya ya_

Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _ **There's nothing you can say**_  
(Nothing you can say)

 _ **Nothing you can do**_  
(Nothing you can do)

There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

 **Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe  
Nothing gonna change nothings gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

Ya ya ya ya, la da da da la da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _ **There's nothing you can say**_  
(Nothing you can say)

 _ **Nothing you can do**_  
(Nothing you can do)

There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba  
Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba  
Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba

 _ **Keep holding on**_

Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba  
Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba  
Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba

Keep holding on

 _ **There's nothing you can say  
**_ (Nothing you can say)

 _ **Nothing you can do**_  
(Nothing you can do)

There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The small audience clapped for them as tears ran from the three girls faces. They climbed on the stage and were engulfed in a group hug.

Once they all recovered Rachel, Quinn and San stepped back. "Thank you guys so much. We really needed that today." Rachel said tears still streaming.

San wiped her own face. "Yea, that was awesome guys."

Quinn wrapped an arm around both of them. "It really was. How about we get this started and prove that we never give up?"

They all cheered and moved to set the stage back for their regionals routine.

Shelby turned to Will, "Does that look like a group that is bullied into submission to you Shuster?"

Will just sat silently and watched the group, not answering her.

Back on stage rehearsal was well under way. They ran through the routine countless times in the next two hours. Halfway through, the solo number was no longer having any problems and they were all in sync. It was perfection and Shelby just beamed at them.

Mr. Figgins walked in right as Rachel was telling everyone to grab their water bottles and to have a seat in the audience. "Ok, Friday please bring your bags to the choir room in the morning before class. We will not be having morning Cheerios practice and will be waiting for one hour before school so you can drop them off. Shelby will then lock up the room. We meet after school to load the bus and will be rolling out an hour later to head to our hotel. The drive should take 3 hours with us stopping to get dinner on the way."

Shelby stepped forward. "Once we get there we will bunk down for the night then have a small practice section in the morning at 9:00 for a final run through. The competition starts at 11:00. We will be performing at 1:00, and remember New Directions gear only. When we get through round one, which is the group and duet only, we will get our itinerary for Sunday. Sunday is all three numbers."

Shelby looked to Rachel and sat back down. "Ok, the solo number is spot on now, so I will leave it up to the solo dancers if you want to take the extra hour tonight."

They all looked at each other nodding then Puck turned back to her and spoke for them. "We want the extra hour. It can't hurt and we want to make sure we got it down."

Rachel smiled, "Ok. Then everyone else is done for the day unless you want to stick around and watch. Shelby is ordering pizza for the dancers so let her know if you will be here too and want food." She turned to Figgins, "Now I think Mr. Figgins would like to talk to us."

Figgins stepped forward and looked to Mr. Shue. "Did today's practice differ from Monday?"

Will shook his head. "No, just like today she runs everything."

Figgins nodded and looked to Rachel. "I want to commend you for what you have helped accomplish here. I have every confidence that you will lead your team to victory this weekend and I will be in the audience cheering you all on." The Gleeks cheered as Rachel and Figgins shook hands.

Once they quieted he turned to Will. "I went to Cheerios this morning and I have been in the balcony here since the start of practice and all I saw was a team leader doing what was expected of her and doing it well. You need to come to terms with whatever it is that you're having a problem with or step down as assistant coach."

Will stood and was about to speak when Emma came out from behind the curtains and came down to join Figgins. "Will, I'm disappointed in you. I was here yesterday during your meeting. I was also here after Mr. Figgins left and heard all that was said. Maybe you should really think about what was all said to you by your students yesterday and figure out what it is that the real problem is." She looked to the students. "I am so proud of you all. I will also be there Saturday and Sunday to watch you win."

They all stood and talked for a few then Rachel called all the solo dancers to the stage to get to work. Mr. Shue just sat to the side by himself, arms crossed and watched. The remaining Gleeks decided to stick around to watch practice and just hang out together and eat dinner. Shelby ordered their pizza and at the end of the hour pizza was distributed to all. Will didn't interact or eat with the group, he just sat and watched them all.

Quinn came over and plopped down next to San and Rachel and lay her head in San's lap. "God I'm tired."

Rachel and San chuckled running their hands through her hair. "Awe, is our little bear sleepy?"

Quinn smirked. "Yes, I need to be taken to bed or a hot tub, maybe both."

Rachel leaned down whispered hotly into her ear. "You know what happens in hot tubs bear, are you sure you're up to that?"

Quinn groaned, "Oh I don't know, maybe after a short soak to calm the quivering in my legs."

San giggled and softly spoke where only Rachel and Quinn would hear. "Why? They'll just be quivering again before we're done with you." Quinn just whimpered at the thought.

Rachel nipped at her neck and sat back up, scooting down to massage Quinn's calves. "Awe baby, your legs are so tight."

Quinn groaned in pain and pleasure from the massage. "I feel like my legs are going to fall off."

San continued to rub her hair. "We can take turns getting massages at home or sit in the Jacuzzi tub. Mine feel like Jell-O."

Quinn reached up over and started rubbing one of her legs. "Sounds good to me. Between this and Cheerios I think we need a week of recuperation after this is all over."

Rachel looked at them concerned. "Did I put too much on you?"

The looked to her and Quinn just smiled. "No baby, it was just a long practice and we agreed to the extra hour. We can rest Friday with no Cheerios. We're fine."

San nodded. "Yep, we just need some tender lovin care from nuestra estrella tonight."

Rachel smiled. "I think I can handle that. How about we soak in the Jacuzzi tub then rub down our muscles with that lotion coach gave us. Then we can pass out for the night because I am exhausted."

Quinn sat up and kissed her nose. "I like that plan."

They got up and went to talk to Shelby. After sending everyone home and helping clean up their food mess they headed home. They soaked in their tub and rubbed each other's aching muscles then settled in bed for the night.

 **A/N: This was just a short chapter, up next Regionals. Just a friendly warning we are coming to the end of this story, just a few more chapters and an epilogue to go. I am toying with the idea of a sequel set in the future after high school and maybe after college, not sure yet. There will also probably be a few one shots in the Avenging Angel universe for some high school millstones. We will see. Thank you again for following on this journey with me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 41**

Thursday flew by and Friday was upon them. They woke and went about their normal routine. They had packed the night before and everything was already loaded in Shelby's SUV in the garage. Sue came for breakfast and to load her own things with theirs. She would be riding in with them so they didn't leave more than one car at the school over the weekend.

They all finished breakfast, loaded up and headed to the school. Rachel had sent the Gleeks a mass text with a checklist of the bare minimum of gear that they needed, they could bring whatever else of it they wanted. They set up in the choir room and started checking off everyone as they dropped off their bags. Mr. Shue showed up right after they did and helped organize everyone's bags on carts but didn't talk much. Everyone had arrived well before school started and with thirty minutes to spare they locked up and headed off to start their school day.

The day went quickly and quietly, which Rachel and the girls were grateful for. Right before the last bell Coach called for them to come to the choir room over the intercom. They rushed to their lockers to get rid of what they didn't need for the weekend and went to meet coach and Shelby.

When they entered Shelby looked up. "Hey my babies, you guys all set?"

They nodded and Rachel hugged her. "Yep, we already went to our lockers and got what we needed and are ready to load the bus."

Sue walked up. "Excellent. The bus just arrived and I wanted to show you really quick how everything needed to be packed. I already took the first load of costumes out."

The girls nodded, grabbed another rack of costumes and followed her out. When they came to the bus it wasn't a normal school bus, it was a red black and white charter bus. They entered and gasped at how nice it looked. To one side was rows of black leather seats three deep. The other side was a long clothing rack with bins below and above it.

Sue turned and looked at them. "Ok, there are twenty floor bins, twenty ceiling bins and more than enough rack space for everything. The racks have a lock on them for after we load them so the clothes don't fall off. We will be putting all of the luggage in individual bins below and above the costumes. If we run out of space there is extra storage below."

They started unloading the costumes and got them in the bus. Shortly after the last bell rang the rest of the Gleeks came out, helping get it all done and they were finally finished loading everything. They ended up putting Shelby, Sue and Will's things below. The girls decided to sit toward the middle so they could help keep an ear out for the rest of the club while the adults chose to sit up front.

By mutual agreement they decided to wear their matching sweats and hoodies to school that day. Rachel was the only one in jeans, but no one questioned it. Well, almost no one.

They were gathered out beside the bus doing a last minute count and Mr. Shue walked up to Shelby, "Why, if they are supposed to be uniform, why is Rachel in jeans?"

Shelby just sent a glare at him. "Because she is not comfortable in sweats. Sue ordered her black jeans to wear with her hoodie instead of sweats. She only wears sweats at home."

Will just frowned and started getting agitated. "How is that fair to the rest, why does she get special treatment? This is what I was trying to tell Figgins."

Shelby saw red and had him pinned to the side of the bus her arm in his throat before he knew what happened. "My daughter has been raped and traumatized. If you cannot get your tiny brain to comprehend that she doesn't feel safe in loose baggie clothing that's your problem. We will not force her to wear something that makes her scared or feel unsafe. Leave. My. Daughter. Alone." She spoke in a quiet voice so only he heard her but her voice was hard and filled with rage.

Sue came up and lay a hand on her back. "Is there a problem here?"

Shelby backed up and glared at him. "Do we have a problem Shuster?"

He straightened rubbing her neck. "No, no problem here." He looked from one to the other. "When did it happen?" He asked Shelby.

Shelby's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Where have you been the last two weeks? They arrested the boy two Monday's ago, here at the school, for attacking Rachel, threatening Quinn and hurting San. You're an idiot." She spun around and went to the girls.

Sue watched her go then looked back at Will. "It happened the Monday after sectionals right before the blow up with Finn in December. The Monday he was arrested he gave Santana a concussion and Quinn was pretty bruised up. You truly are an idiot William." She left him there and went back to Shelby and the girls.

Rachel looked at her as she approached them. "What was that about?"

Sue shook her head. "That was about a blind idiot that needed to be put in his place. Nothing to worry about." She turned to the group. Ok you sloppy babies, let's load up and get out of here. We are ahead of schedule and I would like to keep it that way. We will stop for dinner in a little while."

Everyone cheered and filed into the bus. As the kids were loading Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury came up to Sue and Shelby with luggage in hand. "Do you mind if we ride with the club?" Ms. Pillsbury ask.

Shelby smiled, "Not at all." She walked over to an empty bin and raised the door. "Put your things in here, we are ready to head out." They loaded their things and boarded the bus.

The only seats available not with the kids were next to Mr. Shue and Shelby and Sue. Figgins sat with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury sat with Shelby and Sue.

After a final head count and they were on their way Puck called up to the front. "Hey, how did we get such an awesome bus?"

Shelby turned around and smiled. "The bus was donated and the money was given to set it up this way."

Sue turned in her seat and kneeled on it to look at them over the back. "It will be used for Cheerios and New Directions only. The racks were set up for that purpose. The school name will be added to it on Monday they just ran out of time before we needed it."

San and Quinn looked to Rachel. She just shrugged, "I don't know. This wasn't the same gay fairy as before."

They all just shrugged and looked back to coach. "There is actually two busses just like this. The Cheerios will not all fit on just one and if this group grows much more neither will you." She turned back around and sat taking Shelby's hand and closing her eyes. Shelby smiled and did the same.

The kids talked about how cool their new bus was for a while then they all got quiet and just enjoyed the ride. They stopped for dinner a little while later and all piled out of the bus and into a diner they had found online that was in route. They had called ahead and were told they could accommodate the large group.

Once they ate they were back on the road. Will leaned forward, "Sue, how many rooms do we have?"

Sue turned to look at him. "We have six rooms. One for you, one for us, two for the girls and two for the boys. There are fold out couches in each of their rooms so they have plenty of room. You have a double room so if Figgins would like to stay with you that's ok. Emma can stay with us."

Figgins shook his head. "No, Ms. Pillsbury and I rented out two more rooms when we decided to come. We are taken care of."

They all sat back and Will started writing in a notebook. A little while later he handed a paper up to Shelby. "I set up room assignments."

Shelby shook her head. "I already took care of that. These wouldn't work anyway."

Will frowned. "Why not?"

Shelby sighed. "Because you separated Rachel from Quinn and Santana. Brittney, Stacy, Marsha and Samantha requested to stay together as well and have parental permission to do so. Tina and Mercedes will be in with Rachel and the girls."

Will shook his head. "Is that really appropriate? They're dating."

Shelby turned to look at him. "They have my permission, as well as Mrs. Fabray's permission to share a room. There will be two other people in that room. What do you think they are going to do? Rachel has nightmares and is not comfortable sleeping alone. I don't make her do it at home where she is comfortable, I sure as hell am not going to make her in a strange place. Judy Fabray is fine with this. So that's all that matters."

Will went to say more but Figgins cut in. "Do you have written permission for this?"

Shelby turned to him. "I do for Brittany and her friends, but not for Quinn. Her mother is meeting us there tomorrow and has given verbal permission. I will have her sign something then if it makes you feel better. Or I can call her now."

Figgins thought for a moment. "If you could call her it would make me feel better."

Shelby took out her phone and dialed Judy putting her on speaker.

" _Hello Shelby, how are the girls? Excited for tomorrow?" Judy's voice came on when she answered._

Shelby smiled. "They are doing good, very excited for tomorrow. Are you still coming up tomorrow?"

" _Actually I am here now. I just arrived at your hotel but they don't have any more rooms so I am going to see about another hotel. When will you all be here?"_

Shelby beamed. "Oh I'm so happy you are there early. The girls will be so happy to see you. Don't worry about a room there are two beds in mine and Sues room, you can stay with us."

" _Oh that's great. I wanted to stay with all of you."_

"Hey Judy, I have you on speaker phone with Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgins. They are wanting confirmation from you that it is ok for Quinn to share a room with Rachel and Santana."

" _You know it is. Why wouldn't it? I don't think any of them would sleep otherwise." Judy said confused._

Shelby just smirked. "I know they wouldn't but Mr. Figgins is just going by the book. I will need you to sign a paper giving permission when we get there."

 _Judy smiled, "Sure no problem. Don't tell the girls I am here, I want to surprise them."_

Shelby chuckled. "Will do Judy. We will be there in about thirty minutes. Hang in the lounge or something and I will text when we arrive."

" _Ok, see you in a bit." With that she ended the call._

Shelby turned her phone off and looked to Figgins. "Is that good enough for you?"

Figgins smiled. "Yes, I'm ok with it. They've been through a lot and if it makes them feel safer and you are both ok with it, I am too."

Shelby smirked at Will and turned back in her seat leaning into Sue. "I swear that man is going to be the death of me."

Sue kissed the top of her head lightly. "It will be fine. Eventually he will learn not to question us about our girls."

Shelby sighed into her and just closed her eyes. Ms. Pillsbury just watched them for a moment. "Can I ask a personal question?"

Shelby sat and looked at her. "Um, sure I guess so."

Emma smiled. "Are you two an item?" She asked quietly where no one else could hear.

"Yes we are. Is that a problem?" She asked warily.

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm happy for you both, I was just curious."

Shelby and Sue smiled and settled back into each other for the remainder of the ride. As they were pulling up Shelby shot off a text to Judy and turned to the kids. "I want Rachel, Quinn and Santana off the bus first. We will grab a bunch of hotel carts and then we can start unloading."

They all nodded their agreement and she, Sue and the girls got off the bus and headed in. As they entered the lobby the girls caught sight of Judy, squealed and ran to her.

Quinn made it first and the other two wrapped around them in a group hug. "Oh my god mom. I thought you were coming tomorrow."

Judy just chuckled. "I got done early and decided to head on over here to see you and help if I could."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "Well we are glad you got done early." In the week Judy spent with them all the girls had gotten close to her. They were very happy to see her.

San kissed her as well. "Ok mama Fabray, we need to grab carts and get everyone unloaded.

Judy smiled, "I'm a step ahead of you." She pointed at a group of hotel workers pushing multiple carts out the door. "I had them get a bunch when Shelby said you were thirty minutes out. Let's go help unload."

They all headed back outside while Shelby and Sue checked them in. Will and Figgins were putting together the rolling clothing carts they had brought with them and the kids were unloading their bags. The girls got their own bags and put them on a cart then went to unload Shelby and Sue's bags to another. Once the clothing carts were together they all started grabbing costumes and loaded them as well.

Shelby and Sue came out to find almost everything ready to go in. They shared a hug with Judy then turned to the kids. "Ok. We are on the third floor. Here are your room keys, Mr. Shuster, Sue and I also have a master key to all of the rooms. Brittney, Stacy, Samantha, and Marsha you are in 302." She handed them a set of keys. "Rachel, San, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina you are in 304. Those rooms have a connecting door so you can get to each other from inside the room." She handed Rachel the keys. "Sue, Judy and I are in 306, also a connecting room." She handed those keys to Sue.

She turned to the boys. "Puck, Kurt, David, Artie, and Marcus you are in 303. Mike, Matt, Josh and Jake are in 305 and Mr. Shuster is in 307. All of them are also connecting rooms." She handed out all the keys. "Now let's get all this up to our floor. The costumes for the boys will be in Mr. Shuster's room. The girl's costumes in mine."

Ms. Pillsbury came up next to Shelby. "We were lucky enough that Mr. Figgins and I are also on the third floor. My room is 310 and Mr. Figgins is 309, so we are close and we figured we'd stay to the boy girl sides of the floor as you set it up."

Shelby smiled. "Excellent, Ok gang let's go."

They all grabbed carts and headed in. They got all the costumes in Will and Shelby's rooms then went off to their own rooms to settle in. The girls put all their stuff in the top three drawers and left the bottom for the other two. They finished unpacking, changed into bed clothes (New Directions tee-shirts and shorts) and settled into their bed on top of the covers. San sat pulling Quinn into her lap and Rachel laid her head in Quinn's lap.

Mercedes and Tina came out of the bathroom and sat on their bed Mercedes smiled at the little dog pile. "Are you guys going to all sleep in that little bed?"

San looked over to her. "Yep, it's big enough. Hell we've slept on a couch together before, were limber."

They all laughed and Tina spoke next. "What do you want to do? It's only 8:30."

Quinn shrugged, "Don't know. I'm sure mom will be in here when she's done unpacking to spend some time with us and I would bet Shelby and Sue will not be far behind."

As she finished her sentence they heard a knock on the adjoining door to the adult's room. Rachel smile, "See."

She hopped up and opened the door to find Judy on the other side. "Hey girls, do you mind a little company?"

They all laughed and Rachel pulled her in leaving the adjoining door open. She crawled back on the bed and settle next to San pulling Quinn's legs into her lap. Judy climbed up and sat in front of them taking Quinn's hand. It was a position they had been in more than once.

Judy looked to San. "How is your head honey? I know you told me on the phone it was ok but I still worry."

San smiled. "It's fine. I've only had two headaches this week and I'm sure they were stress induced more than the concussion."

Judy frowned. "Yes, Shelby told me that you were having trouble with Mr. Shuster. Has that gotten better?"

Rachel shrugged. "I thought it had, but he said something to mom today that had her throwing him against the bus and holding him there with her arm to his throat until coach calmed her."

Judy just looked shocked. "O-kay. I'll talk to her later and see what that was all about. Must have been bad."

Rachel looked down worriedly. "I don't know. I just want things to calm down."

San wrapped an arm around her as Judy took her hand. "You let the moms worry about him. You just do your thing and you guys win this weekend. She can handle him and she has back up so it's ok."

Rachel was about to reply but Shelby called from the other room so she got up and went to her.

Mercedes looked to the rest. "I heard what he said that upset Ms. Corcoran." They all looked to her expectantly and she relayed what had been said.

It was a tossup as to who was more pissed, San, Quinn, or Judy. Judy's hands were clenched at her sides and she shook her head. "That son of a bitch. How do you not know what the hell is going on in the school you work at with the students you are supposed to care about. I can't stand that man." She looked to the girls. "You two need to calm down before she gets back in here. You know she can sense when you are upset."

They both nodded and took a deep breath as Judy rubbed their arms. "Why don't we order up some snacks and find a movie or something. We can pile on this bed like we did back home and just veg out."

Quinn chuckled. "This bed is nowhere near as big as ours at home."

Judy just laughed. "Well, we all piled on to one recliner couch so we should fit this bed just fine to watch a movie."

They agreed and went to get the girls in the other room to watch with them. When Rachel Shelby and Sue came in they were all settled with snacks and waiting.

San was sitting with Quinn in between her legs in the middle of the bed with Judy to one side, the other side open. Rachel scrambled up on the bed and deposited herself between Quinn's legs. "What are we doing?" She said looking at the others.

Quinn hugged her close. "Movie night."

Shelby pulled Sue to the other side of the bed and pushed her down to sit by San and sat between her legs after she settled. "What movie are we watching?"

San smiled. "There weren't a lot to choose from that we haven't seen. We picked the Time Travelers Wife."

Rachel snuggled in. "Ooo, I've been wanting to see that one."

They all settled in and watched the movie. When the movie was over the only ones awake were the adults. Shelby chuckled looking at the two beds and pull out couch with all the girls snuggled together. "Should we wake them?" She whispered.

Judy shook her head. "Na, let them sleep. Let's just grab some extra blankets from the other room and cover them up."

Mercedes and Tina were already under their covers so they just covered Rachel, San and Quin on their bed and then Marsha, Stacy, Sam and Britt on the couch. They left the door opened slightly to their own room and settle for the night themselves. Tomorrow would be a long day and they hoped it all worked out for the best.

 **A/N: Next up competition day and Judy has words with Mr. Shue.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 42**

Saturday morning they are all up and preparing for their day. After breakfast they dressed in their costumes and met in the lobby. Shelby looks them over. "Ok guys, we are going to a conference room I booked and we will have a final run through in full costume. We will then get on the bus and head over to the Cincinnati Aronoff Theater where Regionals is being held this year. Once we are there I will check us in and you are to stay together in groups no smaller than six. Let's get going."

They follow after Shelby and San takes Rachel's hand in her own. Rachel jumps at the contact slightly then immediately relaxes seeing Santana. San gives her a concerned smile and bumps her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "Nothing angel."

San just looks at her not believing her. She had been quiet all morning. "Come on querida, I know you. Somethings wrong."

Rachel just sighs and leans into her as they walk. "Can we talk about it later? We have practice then we need to go."

San doesn't want to let it go but does and nods to her. She turns to her other side and shares worried looks with Quinn then they head into the conference room.

They run through the routine and is goes well. Rachel sings as good as always but something is still off with her and it worries the girl.

They are about to call practice and head out when Sue hurried in the room. She had been MIA and this was the first time they had seen her all morning. She rushed up to Shelby with a bunch of bags in her hand. "Do you know how hard it is to find what we needed on a Saturday morning in this god forsaken town? Traffic was horrendous."

Shelby just smiles and starts taking things out of the bags. "Girls, gather around." She calls out and all the girls come forward. She started passing out what looked like leggings. "These are to be worn under your dresses. A lot of you will be thrown in the air and twisted around a lot today and especially tomorrow so I want you covered."

San and Quinn notice Rachel visibly deflate and the tension she had been holding all morning release from her body. She took the leggings and rushed to the bathroom, San and Quinn hot on her heals. Finally they knew what was wrong with her. She didn't feel comfortable in the dress and the leggings obviously made her feel better. They threw their own leggings on as they waited for Rachel to come out of the stall. The leggings were thick like their training pants and came to just above the knee.

As she came out she saw her girls with looks of understanding in their eyes and she rushed into their arms. Quinn soothed her rubbing circles on her back. "Why didn't you tell us the dress was upsetting you baby, or ask for the leggings before today."

Rachel shrugged. "I honestly didn't think about it until last night while talking to mom about the costumes. Then we were having movie night and I didn't think about it again until I was put it on. I was just trying to ignore it."

San sighed. "Ok estrella, are you ok now?"

Rachel nodded into her chest. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know I should be over this by now…"

San pulled her chin up to look at her. "No, there is no set time for you to feel better completely. You are entitled to your feelings querida."

Rachel just looked down. "I should be stronger than this."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Would you have still performed without the leggings?"

Rachel looked up at her shocked. "Of course I would have. We've worked too hard for this to let this stop me now."

Quinn just smiled. "See, that right there. You are so strong baby, you just don't see you the way we do. Every day you show us your strength. Never doubt that you are the strongest person we know."

She leaned in and kissed her softly and San did the same. "Ok, we need to go or we'll be late."

They all headed out of the bathroom and came face to face with Mr. Shue. "Where have you been, everyone else is waiting at the bus?"

Rachel took a step forward. "We were changing into the new leggings. Sorry it took so long, we are ready now."

Mr. Shue just shook his head. "I doesn't take that long to change. What were you doing in there?"

San stepped forward and put a hand on Rachel's back. "Rachel was upset and we were talking to her to calm her down."

Shuster opened his mouth to say more, still not looking any happier at what San had said, but was cut off. "Mr. Shuster, I suggest you let them go get on the bus. This is wasting time and you need to leave my girls alone."

They all turned their heads to see Judy standing a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot. Quinn recognized the jester and knew it wasn't a good one. Judy looked to the girls. "Go to Shelby and load up. Tell her we will be there shortly."

Her voice let them know there was no room for argument and they rushed off to find Shelby. Judy turned back to Will. "Why did you come to find them? I know you were told to leave them be and let Shelby deal with anything that came up. So again why are you here?"

He just shook his head. "They were not where they were supposed to be and I just went to find them and see what the holdup was. It doesn't take that long to throw on a pair of leggings. They were gone way too long and you have no idea what they were doing in there."

"Shelby and Sue knew where they were, they just sent me to make sure they were alright. You don't need to concern yourself with anything they do. They told you they were calming Rachel down. In case you have forgotten since your talk with Shelby yesterday, Rachel has been hurt in the worst way any woman can be. Have you noticed she never wears skirts or dresses anymore? They scare her and that dress just triggered it all back to her. They were calming her fears and you should have asked Shelby or Sue where they were before taking off after them."

Shue took a step toward her. "I am still assistant coach here, I should not have to talk to anyone about my students."

Judy moved again and was just inches from him. "That's where you are wrong. Don't talk to my daughter, don't talk _any_ of my girls. Shelby already warned you of this and I will have your job if you keep messing with them. LET. THEM. BE!"

Mr. Shue was shaking. "Are you threatening me Mrs. Fabray?"

Judy just chuckled evilly. "Oh no Shuster it's not a threat, It's a promise. Leave our girls alone or Shelby and I will slap a lawsuit on you so fast your head will spin, and I _promise_ you, we will win. Leave them alone or face two pissed off mama bears. Don't underestimate us. You. Will. Lose." With that she took off leaving a pissed off Will in her wake.

She got on the bus and shared a look with Shelby before making her way back to the girls and kneeling before them. "Are you ok girls?"

Rachel just smiled sadly. "Yes, we are fine. Thank you Judy."

Quinn leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you mom. Is he still breathing?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Judy just laughed. "For now. Don't worry about him, Shelby and I can handle it. You just worry about your competition today."

They all nodded and kissed her cheek and she went back to sit with Shelby and Sue. Shelby looked up as she sat. "Everything ok?"

Right then Shue entered the bus and took his seat, arms across his chest still fuming. Judy shrugged and looked to Shelby. "I will tell you about it later, but I handled it."

Shelby nodded then told the driver they were ready to go. They arrived at the Aronoff Theater with plenty of time to spare. Sue and Judy ushered the kids in while Shelby signed them in. Once she returns to them they take their seats in the audience and watch their competition.

At 12:00 they head back to the green room to prepare for their turn to perform leaving Judy, Mr. Figgins and Mrs. Pillsbury to wait. They are all pretty anxious and excited.

Rachel looks around to all of them and smiles. They're finally here and have an amazing routine and set list. It all comes down to this. "Ok guys I just want to say something before we go out." The all turn and give her their undivided attention.

"I just wanted to say that I am proud to be here with you all today. We have fought tooth and nail to get here, sometimes with each other." She pauses as they all laugh. "But regardless of everything, we are here now and we will be bringing home this win. I have nothing but confidence in each and every one of you that we will be the best and shine today. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to be your captain and help to bring us here. Win or lose we are a family and that will never change."

They all cheered and rushed to gather her in a group hug. Once they calmed Sue walked to Rachel then turned to the group. "I have watched this club since the beginning and I know I wasn't always supportive of you. Honestly, that was never about you kids. You have truly come together as a cohesive team and I am proud to be here today as one of your coaches." The light on the wall flickered and a bell sounded. "Ok, that's our cue. Let's go out there and show them what the New Directions are made of."

The all cheered and filed out of the room. Once they were back stage Shelby called them to her. "We are going to find our seats to watch. When you come off stage head back to the green room and we will meet you there to bring you back to the auditorium for the remainder of the show."

They all nodded their understanding and she kissed her girls then left with Sue and Will to find their seats. Rachel got the groups attention. "Ok, we are doing the group number first, all of you in Santana's group need to make your way to the other side of the stage and await our cue to enter. Good luck."

Santana and her group headed off and Rachel's group got set.

On their cue the special dancers took the stage from both sides of the stage and took their places waiting. The music started and Rachel and her group came out taking their places as the special dancers started their dance.

[Rachel:]  
When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

As Rachel sang the last word Santana's group took the stage, She met Rachel in the middle

[Santana:]  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

[Rachel:]  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be

[Rachel with Santana:]  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be

They break off and Tina and Artie move forward.

[Tina:]  
And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree

[Artie and Tina:]  
There will be an answer  
Let it be

They pull back allowing Puck and Quinn to move forward. The whole time the special dancers are flowing effortlessly in and out of the group as they dance in sync together.

[Quinn:]  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see

[Quinn and Puck:]  
There will be an answer  
Let it be, hee, Oooh

[New Directions:]  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer  
Let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee

Uhhhhhh  
Ahhhhhh

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee

As the group danced Kurt and Mercedes made their way to the front.

[Kurt:]  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow  
Let it be

[Mercedes:]  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me

[Mercedes with Kurt:]  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee

[Artie with New Directions:]  
Let it be, ([New Directions:] Let it be)  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Oh, there will be an answer  
Let it be ([Artie:] Hee!)

Let it be, ([New Directions:] Let it be)  
Let it be, ([New Directions:] Let it be) ([Artie:] Oh, whoa!)

[New Directions:]  
There will be an answer  
Let it be, hee ([Artie:] Let it be, let it be!)  
Let it be, let it be ([Artie:] Oh!)  
Let it be, yeah, let it be ([Artie:] Oh, Oh!)

[Artie with New Directions:]  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee

The special dancers were all in front and finished with a dramatic spin and dip as they finished the song. They crowd was clapping wildly for them. As the crowed died down everyone but Santana and Rachel left the stage. The piano was set in place and they took their marks.

Santana started playing, Rachel shared a look with her turned to the crowd and started singing.

 **Rachel** _Santana_ Both

 **When life has cut too deep and left you hurting,** **  
** **The future you had hoped for is now burning,** **  
** **And the dreams you held so tight have lost their meaning,** **  
** **And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing...**

 **You're gonna make it.**  
 **You're gonna make it,**  
 **And the night can only last for so long.** _(can only last for so long)_ **  
** **Whatever you're facing, if your heart is breaking,** **  
** **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on.** _(promise for the ones who just hold on)_ **  
** **Lift up your eyes and see** _(up your eyes and see)_ **the sun is rising.** **  
**

 **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _The sun is rising._  
 **(The sun is rising)**

As Santana sang the next part Rachel walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder but made sure the audience could see her and the sheer passion she played and sang with.

 _Every high and every low you're gonna go through,_ _  
_ _You don't have to be afraid, I am with you._ **I am with you** _  
_ _In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping,_ _  
_ _Let the hope you have light the road you're walking._

 _You're gonna make it._ **(You're gonna make it.)** _  
_ _You're gonna make it._ **(You're gonna make it.)** _  
_ _The night can only last for so long._ **(can only last for so long)** _  
_ _Whatever you're facing,_ **(Whatever you're facing)** _if your heart is breaking,_ _  
_ _There's a promise for the ones who just hold on._ **(promise for the ones who just hold on)** _  
_ _Lift up your eyes_ _and see_ **(up your eyes and see)** _the sun is rising._

Rachel walked around the piano and locked eyes with San as they sang.

Even when you can't imagine how,  
How you're gonna ever gonna find your way out,  
Even when you're drowning in your doubt,  
Just look beyond the clouds.

The sun is rising  
 **(The sun is rising)** _Just look beyond the clouds_  
 **(The sun is rising)** **  
** _(The sun is rising)_

Rachel turned back to the crowd, walked back over to Santana's side to sing her next part.

 **Whatever you're facing, if your heart is breaking,** **  
** **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on.** _(promise for the ones who just hold on)_ **  
** **Lift up your eyes and see the sun is rising.** _(up your eyes and see)_ **  
** **Yeah.** _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_ _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_ _(The sun is rising)_ _  
_

 **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah. (The sun is rising)**  
 _Even when you can't imagine how,_ **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _How you're ever gonna find your way out,_ **(The sun is rising)** _  
_ _Even when you're drowning in your doubt,_ _  
_ _Just look beyond the clouds._ _  
_

 **Even when you can't imagine how,** _(The sun is rising)_ **  
** **How you're ever gonna find your way out,** _(The sun is rising)_ **  
** **Even when you're drowning in your doubt,**  
Just look beyond the clouds.

The crowd was on its feet and cheering madly for them as they finished. Rachel and Santana took a bow then exited the stage to be engulfed in Quinn's arms. "Oh my god that was the best one yet. You two amaze me when you sing together."

They held on for a moment soaking up her love for them. Santana leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you bear."

Rachel kissed them both on the cheek smiling brightly. "Yes, thank you so much. That was awesome." She turned to the others. "Ok, let's meet mom back in the green room."

They headed back and were greeted with applauds from Sue, Shelby, Judy, Principal Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury and even Mr. Shue. The girls rushed to Shelby, Sue and Judy. Shelby hugged Rachel tightly and address the whole group. "You guys were outstanding. There is no way we didn't make it in to the top 10 for tomorrow."

They all cheered, hugging each other and Shelby. Once they calmed she looked to them. "Ok, slight change of plans. You all need to eat, so we are heading back to the hotel and will eat in the restaurant there and I want you all to change into your training gear with hoodie for the announcements. I don't want your costumes messed up before tomorrow. After lunch we will head back and take our seats to watch the remaining clubs. They will be done at 6:00 and the announcements will start at 7:00."  
She paused and looked at her clipboard. "We are only allowed six people on stage plus a coach. I want Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, and Kurt to go up with me when they announce us in the top ten." She looked back up to their smiling faces. "Ok, let's get food."

They all filed out and headed to the bus. After changing and having lunch they headed back and took their seats to watch the remaining performances. As they watched they had no doubt they would be in the top 10. The only group that even came close to them was Vocal Adrenaline. It was a close match in performance but they lacked the heart.

At 6:00 the judges called the performances over and headed in to deliberate the top 10 spots. Rachel turned to the group who were now all fidgeting nervously. "Come on guys you know we got this."

Mercedes looked up at her. "Yea but, what if the judges are playing favorites or something. This is our first year here."

Shelby cut in. "It doesn't matter whether it's your first or 100th time here. You guys were amazing out there today and you will be in the top 10. I can feel it."

They all sat and talked quietly for a while and gave their attention back to the stage when the judges came out to give the results.

One of the judges stepped forward. "Ok ladies and gentleman. I know you are all on the edge of your seats so I will get right to it. The top 10 show choirs in this year's Regionals preliminary are as follows in no particular order." They listened intently as seven groups were called to the stage and were starting to think maybe they didn't make it. "Number 8 is last year's regionals champions Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline." The crowd cheered and Vocal Adrenaline's people took the stage. "Number 9 is Aural Intensity" their heads dropped as they group made their way to the stage. "And last but not least… Number 10 is… The McKinley High New Directions."

The crowd went wild and Rachel just looked over shocked to Shelby. Shelby pulled her in for a hug. "I told you."

The group stood up cheering and clapping as Shelby, Rachel and the others made their way to the stage. Once they were settle on stage and the judge shook their hands he turned back to the crowd. "Ok folks, here you have it. Your top 10 show choirs for this year's Regional Championship. They will be performing again tomorrow and adding in a new number to their routines. I hope to see you all then. Have a wonderful night."

The crowd cheered and the Gleeks on stage pulled each other in for a group hug. Rachel pulled slightly back. "Oh my god we did it."

Mercedes nudged her shoulder. "Yep and tomorrow we add in your solo and take this bitch by storm all the way to Nationals."

They all laughed hugging again and made their way back to the group. They shared hugs all around and headed back to the hotel for dinner. Afterwards they all showered, changed and snuggled down for the night. Tomorrow they would do it all again and were confident that they would bring home that trophy.

 **A/N: Part two of Regionals on the way, and you never know what will happen with this group at school once they come home either winners or not.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Ok so I now have an awesome beta who has gone through all of my previous chapters and helped me with spelling, grammar and such. I have uploaded all the revised chapters. No major changes were made, just cleaned it up a bit. Just wanted to give a shout out to him. He is awesome.**

 **Chapter 43**

The next morning after breakfast and changing into their costumes, they pack their things and met Shelby and the other adults in the conference room. Once they were all there Shelby addressed them. "Ok guys, here's how today is going to go. We will leave after we reload the bus with all of our luggage. Take a set of sweats, tee-shirt, hoodie and white sneakers with you to change out of your costumes at the end of the day for the ride home. We will have one last run through before we head to the theater. The performances start at 11:00 and we are performing 10th in the program, in order of how the names were called yesterday. Once we have all performed there will be a two hour break for a late lunch and then they will announce the winners. If you get hungry before lunch, concessions are open but for the love of god do not get anything messy."

They all chuckle and get set for their last run through. Once that is done they head for the bus with their bags in tow, load it up, then pile on and are off to the theater.

They get signed in and settle in their seats to watch the other performances. As they watched the other groups they remained positive throughout that they were fine. They got a little nervous when the 7th group came up and the opening strands of Skyscraper started but relaxed five bars in. This girl had nothing on Rachel and her performance paled in comparison to what Rachel and the special dancers would pull off.

Once that performance was over they headed to their green room and waited. Mr. Shue stood and got the rooms attention. "Ok guys, I know we have been though a lot of changes over the last few months but you guys have what it takes, you always have. Don't let those changes get you down and just go out there and do your best today."

They all just looked at him then around at each other. Kurt looked up at him. "What changes would get us down Mr. Shue? We're good."

Mr. Shue just shrugged, "Just all the changes in coaches and how the club is run, that's all."

Mike shook his head. "Nothing but good has come from those changes Mr. Shue. We are all happier for them and a closer team now than we ever were. No one but you seems to be struggling with them."

Mr. Shue was getting red faced and was about to reply. Shelby stood and addressed the group, cutting him off. "Ok, we are good. Just focus on the performance in front of you. You worked hard for this and you will succeed. I just know it, my faith in this group is unwavering. Do me proud today and above all else do yourselves proud."

The light flickered and the bell sounded. Sue stepped up next to Shelby. "That's our cue, let's go."

They cheered and headed to the stage. Shelby turned to them. "Alright, just like yesterday we are going into the audience to watch. Meet us back in the green room when you are through. Good luck."

She pulled Rachel, Quinn and Santana to her. "Ok my babies, don't let anything distract you from your goal. No one matters but you three and this club. Shake the rest off and bring that trophy home where it belongs."

They hugged her tight and she was off. Rachel turned to the group, "Ok, San's group follow her and let's do this."

Santana's group followed her and they all got set. When their cue came they were off. The group routine was flawless. The duet was heartbreakingly beautiful. It was now time for the solo and they were taking their marks as the stage was set and the piano removed.

The dancers were set and Rachel took her mark center stage. The music started and the dancer started flowing around her.

Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

The dancers flowed around the stage moving as one. They went through the dance, the beginning smooth and flowing. The boys lifting girls in the splits above them at the apex of the chorus when the lyrics said 'I will be rising from the ground'. They spun around twice and flip spun the girls back into their arms flowing freely into the next part of the dance. All the while rotating around Rachel but never blocking her from the crowd.

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

At the next chorus the girls were lifted again but held up in a waist hold lift then spun into another hold closer to boys body's then flipped back onto their feet. At the next part they sped up a little with the beat adding some dramatic spins and a push and pull style dance.

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

At the chorus they moved into another lift, superman style with a faster spin and release then into a series of turns, the boys moving the girls into a triple spin. The stage lights changed color with every lift.

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper

They flowed into the last of the song into a dramatic low dip at the end. They ended just behind and surrounding Rachel. The crowd was on their feet erupting into thunderous applauds and screaming cheers. Shelby was on her feet too screaming "That's my baby" clapping along with the crowd, tears in her eyes. Sue and Judy clapping proudly beside her.

After the crowd started to calm they bowed again and exited the stage. They were all out of breath and engulfed in a group hug from the remaining Gleeks off stage. They calmed slightly and Rachel led them to the green room. They entered the room and as soon as the doors closed they were cheering madly.

Kurt rushed Rachel and spun her around. "Oh my god Rach. We watched you practice that every week but today you were on fire and the dancers were amazing. I looked into the crowd at one point and you had tons of them in tears watching you. That was so awesome."

Rachel laughed as he put her down only to be spun again by Matt. "That was great. I was out there dancing and listening to you sing. It was so intense. Thank you for letting me be a part of that Rach."

Matt released her and she was pulled into San and Quinn's arms where they just hugged each other close listening to everyone talk at once. Shelby and the adults burst into the room and made a beeline for the group. She swooped in and pulled the girls to her looking at the group. "Oh my god guys. The crowd was still going mad when we left the auditorium. That was crazy."

Judy took her turn hugging the girls when Shelby stepped back to hug the others. Sue stepped up and just smiled. "Well cap, I have to say, that was not atrocious."

Rachel just laughed and hugged her. "Thank you coach, coming from you that is high praises."

Sue just smirked and walked back over to Shelby and addressed the group. "Ok you sloppy babies, it's lunch time and since we have two hours we are going out and getting a decent meal. No more hotel restaurant garbage. Let's load it up. To the bus we go."

They all cheered and filed out after her. They ate at the Trattoria Roma Ristorante. They had both vegan and non-vegan foods that all the Cheerios girls loved. They hadn't had that many options at the hotel restaurant. They ate talked and had a very good time.

Once lunch was over they headed back to the theater and got settled to await the results. The judges came back on stage and called attention to them. The judge from yesterday stepped forward again. "Ladies and gentleman we would like the groups from yesterday to please join us again on stage and we will start the countdown from 10th place to 1st."

The groups all headed up and took their places on the stage. Once they were all settled he started calling out the group placement. It was down to the top three now and he turned to all the groups. "Ok, I now want all the groups that have been placed to leave the stage. Thank you for coming today and congratulation in your placement and for all your hard work."

As they left the stage he turned to the crowd. "I now want the rest of the members of the remaining three groups to join your teammates for the rest of the awards." All of the other made their way to the stage and stood with their respective teams.

He took out an envelope. "Ok folks here are the remaining results. In 3rd place… Aural Intensity." The crowd clapped and they were given their trophy. "Now we are down to two. Your 2010 Regionals Champions who will be moving on to represent us at Nationals is… The McKinley High New Directions! Meaning second place goes to Vocal Adrenaline." The crowd erupted in cheer and applauds and the Gleeks went crazy on stage cheering and hugging one another. Josh and Jake came up behind Rachel and lifted her on their shoulders walking her over to accept their trophy.

The room went crazy Judy, Ms. Pillsbury, and Mr. Figgins were clapping and screaming madly along with them. The boys gently put Rachel back on her feet and Shelby pulled her in for a hug then released her to Santana and Quinn. They were all on cloud nine.

After the other groups left the stage and the crowd started to leave the Gleeks just stayed where they were as the announcing judge came over to congratulate Shelby and the kids. He shook Shelby's hand. "I must say I was rather impressed not only with your singers but with your choreography and musical arrangements. I usually don't do these kinds of competition but I was in town and a friend of mine who normally judges got sick Friday and asked me to fill in. Who does your choreography or do you do your own?"

Shelby just beamed. "I can do choreography but I didn't do this routine." She turned her head and called the girls over. They came over and just looked at her expectantly. "This is Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. They are all sophomores. Rachel did the choreography and created all the dances, Santana did all the musical arrangements. Quinn and Brittany helped out with a little of both. These four also trained the others to do the choreography and dances."

The judge was shocked but shook their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is John Andrews, I am one of the directors at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts." He handed them all a business card. "When you are ready to look at colleges give me a call. That was one amazing routine you guys pulled off. I am very impressed at the level of skill it took high school students to create and train others for such a routine, and the musical arrangements were outstanding. Your voices are phenomenal. But Rachel, that voice of yours, wow. Please call me."

They all stood there in a daze. They thanked him and shook his hand again. Rachel turned to Shelby when he walked away. "Did that really just happen?"

Shelby just laughed at their dumbfounded looks. "Yes my babies. That really just happened." She laughed again as they all squealed and jumped up and down hugging each other.

Sue and Mr. Shue came over to them. Sue watched them like they were crazy, Mr. Shue just looked curious. "What is this all about?" He ask.

Shelby just smirked. "One of the judges asked about the routine and I introduced him to these four and told him what parts they played in creating or training the others in it. Turns out he's one of the directors of NYU's Tisch. He gave all the girls a card and told them to call him when they are ready to look for colleges, and he loves Rachel's voice."

Mr. Shue's jaw hit the floor and Sue just beamed. "I knew they were good."

Shelby just laughed. "Yes you did. You pulled them all together and helped make them a team."

Sue just shook her head. "No, those four were already becoming a team. I just gave them the opportunity and leeway to do so. Rachel was playing behind the scenes puppet master long before I figured her out. She just needed a boost. I think her legs were just too short."

Sue and Shelby laughed then ushered the kids off the stage with Mr. Shue trailing after them. They met up with Judy, Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury in the green room then headed off to change for the ride home. Once they were changed they all hung their costumes up on the bus.

Sue and Shelby told Judy, Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury about the judge from Tisch. They all were very excited for the girls. Judy said her goodbyes to the girls, Shelby and Sue. She had to leave from the theater to head back for work but promised she'd be there for their Cheerios Regionals the following Saturday. After she drove off they loaded up and headed for home.

Once they made it back they unloaded the bus and returned the costumes to the choir room. Monday Sue would send them all off for dry cleaning before they were put away. They put their new trophy in the case and just looked at it for a moment. After they locked up everyone loaded up their things in their own cars or their parent's cars, hugged each other bye and headed home.

Tomorrow would they would return to school Regionals Champions.

 **A/N: Ok this was a short chapter but that's how it goes sometimes. Up next the schools reaction to their win and maybe some fluffy stuff with our girls.**

 **Jen, the last time I checked I was male. No worries. :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 44**

Quinn and Santana were awoken by a scream early Monday morning. They sat up to find Rachel sitting straight up in bed shaking like a leaf, staring straight ahead.

They moved to rub her back and she flinched. San moved a little closer but does not touch her. "Hey querida, what's wrong?"

Rachel was not responsive, and her body just shook. The girls shared a concerned look behind her back then Quinn tried. "Baby, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?" She tried to touch her again and Rachel cried out, moved to the foot of the bed, curled up and started crying.

San looked to Quinn, "Get Mama Shelby."

Quinn sprang up and ran out of the room. She skidded to a halt in front of Shelby's door, knocked then entered going straight to Shelby's side. She shook her by the shoulder. "Shelby wake up. Something's wrong with Rachel." Her voice shook.

Shelby was instantly up and out of the bed. "What's wrong?"

They raced back to the girls' bedroom, Quinn's words coming out in a rush. "I don't know, she woke up screaming and won't let us touch her. She just curled up at the foot of the bed and started crying."

They came into the room to find Rachel hadn't moved and was still crying uncontrollably into the comforter. Santana hadn't moved, afraid of making it worse and was sitting with tears streaming. Shelby rushed over to Rachel and climbed on the bed next to her, careful not to touch her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Rachel's head snapped up hearing Shelby's voice then launched herself into her arms sobbing into her chest. "I… can't… don't… want to… please mommy…"

Shelby held her tight and rocked. "Don't want to what honey?"

Rachel shook in her arms, sobs racking her body. "School… can't go… will hurt… me again…"

Shelby was at a loss. "Honey, no one is going to hurt you. Santana, Quinn, and I won't let them."

Rachel shook her head. "No… just like… sectionals… still… a loser…"

Shelby looked to the girls hoping they understood. San wiped her eyes and moved closer. "Estrella, listen to me. This is not like sectionals. No one is going to get near you. We won't let them. I promise we will keep you safe. He's gone, in jail and he's not getting out. You're a Cheerio now remember, no one will slushy you. No one will even get close to you and you were never a loser. It was the rest of them that were losers for not see you for who you really are sooner."

She timidly raised her hand to Rachel's hair and sighed in relief when she didn't flinch away. "I promise hermosa, we will keep you safe."

Rachel looked up at her then pulled her close. Santana melted into them, pulling Quinn with her.

Quinn scooted close and ran her hand down Rachel's back. "We will protect you baby. I promise."

Rachel looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Ok bear… I'm sorry…"

Quinn wrapped her arms around San and Rachel. "Don't apologize baby, you're allowed to be scared. You're allowed your feelings honey."

Rachel just nodded into Shelby's chest. After a few minutes of rocking them Rachel started to calm and Shelby looked to the clock, 3:17. "Baby, it's really early. Do you want to try and lay back down for a bit? Mama will stay here with you."

Rachel looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Shelby just smiled. "Of course not baby."

The girls released their hold and Shelby scooted up the bed still holding Rachel. She laid down with Rachel nestled into her chest. Quinn quickly climbed in and wrapped around her back. San covered them and grabbed her phone, firing off a text to Puck.

 **Santana-Puck: Rachel having a really bad morning. Secret service to make her feel safe today and I better not see a boy with a letterman jacket anywhere near her today or I will endz them. Spread the word.**

She put her phone back on the night stand and slid in next to Quinn. Rachel fell back to sleep almost instantly when she had Shelby and both girls surrounding her. They lay awake for a while just watching her sleep, worried about their little star. Thirty minutes after her text to Puck he replied.

 **Puck-Santana: Is she ok? What's wrong San?**

 **Santana-Puck: She had a nightmare, will tell you about it later. Just no letterman's around her today please. I have to make her feel safe.**

 **Puck-Santana: You got it. Kiss my Jewish American Princess for me and we will see you after Cheerios at the locker room door. I will have all the guys wear their ND hoodies instead of letterman's.**

 **Santana-Puck: Thank you.**

Santana returned her phone to the stand and wrapped around Quinn again. Quinn turned her head and kissed her lightly. "Who was that angel?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Rachel.

San held her close. "Puck, I told him we need secret service today and no boys with letterman jackets are to be anywhere near her."

Shelby leaned a hand over and rubbed her arm. "That was probably a good idea San. I'm going in with you to practice but now you two need to try and sleep or you'll be no good to her today."

They both nodded and settled in. They all finally fell asleep and didn't wake until the alarm went off.

Rachel stirred and looked up into her mom's eyes. "Good morning baby, are you ok?" Shelby rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead.

Rachel sighed. "I'm ok mom. I'm sorry about before. I had a nightmare and couldn't come out of it when I woke up. I'm sorry I took you from your bed."

Shelby held her close. "Don't apologize. You're ok and I didn't mind sleeping here with you guys. Whatever you or the girls need. You know that."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "Yes I do, and I'm thankful for you every day." Shelby just smiled and hugged her close

San and Quinn started stirring and stretching behind her. Quinn leaned up and kissed her head. "Good morning sweetheart. You ok?"

Rachel turned over and hugged her. "Yes, I'm ok."

San leaned over and kissed them both. "Good querida, I'm glad. Now let's get up, I'm starving and we have practice, and don't worry today. We gots this." Rachel smiled and nodded.

They all got up and readied for the day. They decided to take the Nova to school today since the weather was nice. When they arrived at the school Britt, Sam, Stacy and Marsha were waiting for them.

Stacy walked up and opened Rachel's door for her. "Seriously cap, you have the most awesome cars."

Rachel got out laughing. "Yes, I do love them all. Why are you guys so early?"

Britt shrugged. "Wanted to be with you guys this morning."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "Ok ducky, let's get ready for practice."

They automatically formed behind her and they headed in. It was common for them to do this so she thought nothing of it, but felt better with them there. Once in the locker room Shelby headed to coaches office while the girls prepared for practice.

She knocked on the door then went it. Sue looked up then smiled, getting up to greet her. "Hey you, I didn't think you were coming in until later."

Shelby sighed and fell into her arms. "It was a rough morning. Rachel had a nightmare and was scared to come today. I slept with them for a while. I came with them hoping to make her feel safer."

Sue hugged her close and rubbed her back. "What brought that on? She's been doing so well."

Shelby shrugged. "Something about the win this weekend. She was talking about sectionals and San reassured her that she wasn't going to be slushied and that the asshole was in jail."

Sue sighed. "I never thought of that. She was attacked the Monday after sectionals. She had been slushied and was in the bathroom cleaning up when he hurt her."

Shelby stiffened. "Where do they get these slushies? I've never seen them."

"I banned the slushy machine and had it removed right after you started working here. They used to throw them on students they deemed losers or as punishment for bucking the social order."

Shelby just shook her head. "I swear, teenagers are so stupid sometimes. I will never understand the social order they have here."

Sue shrugged and moved away. "It's gotten better since Rachel took over Cheerios. Most of the students are afraid of San and Q. Rachel keeps them from doing anything too bad and when so many jocks and Cheerios joined glee that kind of leveled them out."

Shelby sighed. "Well, whatever the case. I'm glad it got better."

Sue grabbed her bullhorn then Shelby's hand. "Come on. Let's go watch them train." They exited the office and went to the gym where the girls were already stretching.

Practice went well. They were doing as the Gleeks had the week before, constantly running through the routine. They were flawless. Rachel was quieter than normal and only spoke to instruct here and there. The Cheerios all noticed but it just caused them to work that much harder.

After practice the girls got dressed for the day. Rachel stood at the locker room door just staring at it waiting for the others to join her. San came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, speaking lowly in her ear. "It's going to be ok estrella. We have your back and nothing is going to happen out there." Rachel just nodded. San kissed her neck and stepped back as the rest of the girls joined them. "Ok, let's go."

When they walked out the rest of the Gleeks were waiting for them all wearing their hoodies. Puck walked up and hugged her. "Morning Rae, we all wanted to walk in as a group today after our win. That cool with you?"

Rachel just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Yes, that's fine with me Noah." She looked to all the others and smiled brightly. "Well let's go let the school know we are winners yet again."

They all cheered and followed her out into the hall. As they walked Santana and Quinn noticed that every jock was wearing their jerseys or a team shirt. There wasn't a letterman jacket to be seen. San walked over and whispered to Puck while Rachel got her things from her locker. "How did you manage for all of them to leave their letterman's at home?"

Puck shrugged. "I didn't, Dave sent out a mass text to the sports teams that today was wear your jersey or team shirt day. No letterman's. Looks like they all listened."

Santana sighed in relief. "Thank him for me." Puck nodded and she walked back to her girls.

They day went pretty well. Rachel was tense most of the day but was calmer when they were surrounded by Gleeks or Cheerios. Principal Figgins announced on the loud speaker that they would be having an assembly in the auditorium during last hour. Halfway through the class before the last all of the New Directions were called to the choir room.

When they entered they found Shelby, Sue, and Will waiting for them. Rachel spoke first when they were all there. "What's up?"

Shelby smiled. "Principal Figgins would like you all to perform your routine from this weekend for the school to announce your win. We have your costumes ready you just need to change, get stretched, and do your vocal warm ups."

They all cheered and started grabbing their things. Once they were ready they all headed to the auditorium and waited back stage for the rest of the school to arrive.

Rachel stood off to the side staring at the curtain. Quinn and San share a look then go to her wrapping their arms around her. "What's up baby, what's wrong?" Quinn asked nuzzling her ear.

Rachel sighed and melted into them. "I'm just not sure this is a good idea. Us performing for the school never turns out well."

San kissed her neck. "It's different now. We are regionals champions and you're on top now. It's going to be fine querida."

Rachel leaned her head against San's. "Ok, but if they start throwing things I expect you to cover me with your bodies." She said with a grin.

Quinn smirked and nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "We'll cover you with our bodies anytime you want baby."

Rachel whimpered as they both kissed and start nipped at her neck. "Ok, as much as I love this… if you want me to be able to sing in a moment… you need to stop." She said breathily.

They chuckled and stepped back. San smiled. "We'll just put it on pause for now."

Rachel kissed their cheeks and looked back to the curtain as the sound of students talking filtered through. "Sounds good. Now let's get them set, sounds like it's almost time."

They turn and walk to the group. San grabbed her group and led them to the other side of the stage ready for their cue.

Figgins took the stage and quieted the students. "Good afternoon students. This weekend our glee club went to Cincinnati to compete in the regionals competition. They will now share with you the routine that won that competition and allowed them to move on to the Nationals Competition in May. Now straight off their Regionals win our New Directions."

The students clapped, a little halfheartedly, the curtain rose and the music started. The dancers began and Rachel started singing. They finished the group number and the applause were a bit more enthusiastic.

Rachel and San began the duet and again nailed it. The applause grew in strength when it ended, then there was the solo. Rachel poured everything she had into the song. Her day had started horribly, she was a bundle of scared nerves all day. But right now, in the music, with first their duet and now her solo. She was free, she could soar, and she knew she would be ok.

The students stood together just looking at them for a moment then started a slow clap. It grew and grew until the students were going wild. All of the Gleeks came on stage surrounding their captain and co captains just smiling out at the crowd. Rachel beamed, soft tears flowing down her cheeks.

Shelby came out next to her throwing an arm around her taking the mic from her hand. She kissed her temple then turned to the crowd as they calmed. "Thank you. Principal Figgins says that is all for the day. You are free to go early, have a nice rest of your days."

The students cheered and started filing out of the auditorium excited to leave early. Shelby turned to her kids. "Ok guys, that performance was amazing as always. I am going to cancel practice today and let you all go home early. Wednesday I will have our rules and theme for Nationals and we will be working on a set list. Get out of here and enjoy the night off especially you Cheerios and ball players who have practice of some kind every day. Get your costumes put up and you are free to go."

They all cheered and headed off to change. Once they were all changed Rachel, her girls and the rest of the Cheerios Gleeks were all sitting in the choir room talking. Shelby walked over, "Hey girls, you ready to head out?"

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Yes, we were just talking about going back to the house and vegging out in the media room with junk food and movies."

Shelby chuckled. "You better not let Sue hear the words junk food four days before competition."

The all laughed and Stacy spoke first. "No worries Ms. C, our version of junk food it popcorn and fruit these days. If we're lucky drill sergeant here will let us have a little bit of chocolate with our fruit. She's worse than coach."

They all laughed again and Rachel scoffed. "I am not. Coach wouldn't let you have butter on your popcorn or the chocolate." That just made them laugh more.

Shelby recovered first. "Well, let's head that way then. Sue is coming over later so get your contraband and get it upstairs before she arrives."

They were laughing again when coach came in. "Ok what is all this happiness. I can't have it, you must leave now."

That just caused them to fall out into hysterics, laughing so hard tears ran out of their eyes. Sue just huffed and turned to Shelby as she calmed. "I'm heading out. I'll see you at the house in an hour or so. I have some errands to run."

Shelby kissed her cheek still chuckling. "Ok, we'll be there. The girls are all coming over for movie night. That means they will hold themselves up in the media room and we will only see them when the pizza delivery man arrives."

Sue just nodded. "Alright, I'll see about bringing some adult dinner for us or do you want to order take out?"

Shelby thought for a moment. "How about you bring something, surprise me. We will have a quiet dinner while these guys have a gory movie fest."

Rachel perked up at that. "Hey, no one said anything about gory movies."

San and Quinn laughed and Santana poked her side. "You forget that it's my turn to pick the movies."

Rachel just pouted. "Not fair."

They all just laughed some more and headed home. The other girls went by there own houses after asking permission to stay the night to get their things. Rachel and the girls went to their room to change out of their school clothes.

Rachel watched her girls change for a moment before an idea came to her mind. She smirked and walked up behind San who was standing only wearing sweats and a bra at the moment. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "San?"

San leaned back into her. "Yes querida."

Rachel bit her neck and trailed kissed up her neck to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. "Do we have to watch scary movies tonight? I want to watch the Notebook and A Walk to Remember."

San moaned as she continued to kiss her neck, her hands roaming over her stomach up to cup her breast. "God Rachel." She panted out. "The Notebook? Really?"

Rachel moved back to her ear. "Yes angel please, then later I can show you how grateful I am to not have to watch scary movies."

San turned in her arms and took her mouth in a searing kiss. Rachel moaned into her mouth and let herself be devoured. San's hands roamed all over her body then grabbed her ass cheeks pulling her close. They both moaned at the contact.

Quinn had been watching the entire exchange amused at Rachel for trying this tactic to get her way. Now she just wanted to join in, thinking to herself, 'god, watching them kiss is so hot.' She walked up and pressed herself to San's back nipping at her shoulders.

San moaned into Rachel's mouth and reached behind her to pull Quinn closer. Rachel detached from the kiss and started kissing down her neck to her upper chest. San turned her head and met Quinn's mouth in a heated kiss as Rachel rained open mouthed kisses down her chest.

This wasn't where Rachel had intended this to go but she wasn't going to complain. She moved down and captured San's bra clad nipple with her teeth and bit down. San gasped out of her kiss with Quinn and ached her back. "God querida."

Rachel chuckled and moved to repeat the action on the other side. Quinn reached around and took the abandoned breast into her hand. San arched again and moaned her approval. "Shit… God Rae… mmm Quinn… oh god we have to stop…"

Quinn chuckled into her neck. "Why baby?"

San was panting hard trying to regain her composure. "Friends… coming over… Shelby will be… knocking soon…"

Quinn moved her hand down and into the top of San's pants cupping her already soaked panty clad center. "We'll be quick. I want to touch you, please angel."

San moaned. "Not enough… time to… return the favor…"

Rachel moved up to her other ear. "You can return it later. Let her touch you angel. I want to see."

San moaned again nodding as Quinn quickly moved her panties out of the way and ran a finger the length of her from opening to clit. Quinn started circling her clit and San threw her head back resting it on Quinn's shoulder. "Oh god bear… so good…"

Quinn redoubled her efforts and started fingering her clit rapidly. When San's knees began to buckle Rachel pressed into her front, pushing her into Quinn to help hold her up and took her mouth in a desperately heated kiss. San kissed back with vigor as her hips started pumping, her ass pressing into Quinn's front causing her to moan as well.

Rachel slipped her hand between them and cupped Quinn through her pants. This caused her to moan loudly and pick up speed on San and they were both writhing against each other. Rachel released San's lips and kissed Quinn over her shoulder.

Santana started to shake. "Quinn… baby please…"

Quinn groaned at the desperation in her voice and wasted no time entering her swiftly with two fingers. San threw her head back on a moan. "Oh sweet Jesus Quinn!" She lifted her knee slightly and pressed it into Rachel. Rachel moaned into her neck and started pushing against her.

Quinn started pumping in and out of her franticly. She felt her walls starting to constrict and she started curling her fingers the way she and Rachel found out drove her wild. Rachel was latched on to her neck kissing and suckling there.

Santana was panting wildly. "God Quinn… bear… ohhhh SHIT…" and she exploded in Quinn's hand.

Rachel pushed against Quinn one more time and she followed San into ecstasy. "Oh RACHEL!" and the sound of them on top of her rubbing against San pushed her over as well and she screamed out into San's neck. "OH GOD!"

They all slumped against each other and slid to the floor, holding each other tight. San stirred enough to kiss them both softly. "That was amazing."

Rachel hummed her agreement and kissed her neck. Quinn kissed her shoulder. "We need to clean up and finish changing before the girls get here."

The other two agreed but none of them moved for a moment. Eventually Rachel got up and held out a hand to the other two. They got up, cleaned up and changed into clean sweat pants and tank tops. They shared a loving kiss then headed upstairs to start popcorn and ready the projector.

When they got up there Shelby was putting some small bowls in the mini fridge. She looked up as they came in. "Hey girls. I put some fruit salads and extra drinks in the fridge and got the popper ready. You just need to turn it on. I'm going to head back down stairs and I will send the girls up when they get here. I ordered pizza to be delivered around 6:00 so you should be all set. Sue and I will bring them up when they arrive."

Rachel walked up and hugged her tight. "Thank you mommy, but you didn't have to do all this. We could have got it ready."

Shelby waved her off. "It was no problem baby. I like doing things for you guys. You had a stressful day and I just want you to relax tonight, but don't stay up too late. You have practice early and school tomorrow."

San chuckled and hugged her. "No problem mama Shelby. We won't stay up too late. We're only watching two movies and eat dinner in between. We will be in bed before 10:00 like always."

Quinn took her turn to hug her too. "Yep, I do believe we are watching the Notebook and A Walk to Remember."

Shelby just raised an eyebrow at San, who just blushed. "Yea, Rachel wants to watch those and I told her we would."

Rachel and Quinn giggled lightly and Shelby just shrugged. "Whipped. That's what you are."

They all laughed and San shrugged. "Yea well, whats my babies wants they gets."

Rachel put an arm around her. "I think that works the same all the way around."

San just chuckled. "Yea, it works for us."

Shelby laughed and hugged them again. "Ok girls finish getting your equipment ready and I will send the girls up. They should be here soon."

She left and they set it all up, turning on the projector, loading the movies and pulling out blankets and pillows. The girls arrived shortly after Shelby left and they settled on to the couches and watched their movies. Shelby and Sue brought the pizzas up when they arrived and the girls ate, finished their movies and fell asleep where they were. Content just being together.

 **A/N: Ok, so I was thinking about whether or not to keep this story going a little longer until the end of the school year and nationals. I would like your thoughts on whether I should or not. I think I want to see how Mr. Shue handles the creative process of Shelby and Rachel as opposed to his usual last minute throw it together style with a touch of the 80's. I am also needing an idea for the theme for their new set list. Please review or PM me and give me your thoughts and theme ideas if you want me to take this story a little farther.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: I want to take a moment to thank my readers. I have now reached over 300 followers to Avenging Angel, over 160 favorites and over 200 reviews. From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate every last one of you. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. It means more to me then you will ever know. The outpouring of support and suggestions is awesome, again thank you so much.**

 **Chapter 45**

Tuesday was surreal for all the Gleeks. Where ever they went the students congratulated them on their win. They finally got the recognition they deserved for all their hard work.

For Rachel, Santana, and Quinn Cheerios practice went well. They still had a protection detail just to make sure Rachel was ok without having to ask for it. There were no fewer than four Cheerios or Gleeks with them all day. Puck stayed close as well as Britt, Sam, Marsha, and Stacy. Rachel didn't see anything amiss with it and didn't question them being around.

At the end of the day they all went their separate ways to do homework and rest up for the competition the next weekend.

Wednesday was much the same and uneventful. They all dressed for Glee at the end of the day and headed to the choir room. Once they were all there Shelby stood and addressed the group. "Ok guys I have the rules and theme for Nationals."

They all cheered and once they calmed she continued. "This year Nationals is in Washington D.C. The rules are pretty much the same as with Regionals except for the amount of songs we need."

She paused looking at the papers in her hand. "We will need six numbers. Two group, two duets and two solos. We are also required to use two numbers from our Regionals competition. There will be three stages of judging. The first stage will be a group and a duet. The second stage is the top 30, with those two songs and a solo. The third stage is the top 10 with the three other songs. There is no set theme."

Rachel raised a hand and Shelby motioned for her to speak. "That gives us four new numbers to choreograph and learn. Which two songs will be keeping?"

Shelby smiled. "We will be keeping the duet and solo. After listening to the crowd reaction to all three I think those are the ones we will keep. Also keeping with the competition spirit just like Mr. Shue did after sectionals, I want to have another competition for the second duet."

The group all cheered and Mr. Shue spoke up. "Have you assigned the partners yet?"

Shelby shook her head. "No, this time they will choose their own partners unless you would prefer that I choose." She said looking at the group.

The all just shrugged and Kurt spoke up. "Would it be random or would you choose partners based on ability and singing style?"

Shelby just looked confused. "Um, I would chose on ability and singing style. Otherwise you and your partner might not be able to do as well together."

They all turned into each other and discussed it quietly for a moment. Everyone failing to see Mr. Shue looking mad. When they turned back Rachel speaks for group. "We would like you to choose."

Shelby smiled. "Ok, Mr. Shuster, Coach and I will discuss it and let you know tomorrow who is partnered. All of you can meet us during your free period for a few minutes and we will tell you then."

They all nodded and she continued. "The two group numbers and the other solo I will also discuss with Shue and coach. We will let you know after the duet completion which will be next Friday. We will have the same guest judges along with the three of us."

She turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I will let you know Monday what was decided so we can get together for choreography. I will also be talking with Santana Brittany and Quinn for music arrangement and help with the routines."

Rachel and the girls nodded and Mr. Shue stood up. "I thought I was going to be in on this."

Shelby sighed. "You are, we have three other songs to choose. We will let you in on the process. I didn't think I needed to say your name through everything, Sue will be there too. Rachel, the girls and I will be working on some of this at home after the beginning planning is done. We work until it is done and you can't always be with us."

He just huffed. "I think I should be there for all of it."

Sue stood and went to Shelby's side sensing her getting ready to blow. "Did you have a hand in the whole planning process when Santana and Britt were in charge of the musical arrangements and choreography?"

Will just crossed his arms. "No, but that's beside the point."

Sue just shook her head. "No, that is the point. Rachel and the girls did this all with no help before and were able to give us a winning routine. We will give them guidance with the songs then the rest is on them. Shelby is a professional choreographer and Rachel is too in her own right. We will give them leeway to work their magic then the girls will train them."

Will just huffed again and sat back in his seat shaking his head mumbling about talking to Figgins.

Shelby stepped up to him and spoke into his ear. "I was given the job as head coach in here, the decisions are mine. You are here to assist and I will let you do so with song choice and let you in on some of the process of choreography. If you don't like it go ahead and talk to Figgins and he can tell you the same or you can resign as assistant coach and leave us be, the choice is yours."

As she stepped back he stood. "You can't talk to me that way."

Sue stepped between them and Shelby just shook her head. "All I did was state facts without letting the children hear what I was saying. I can say it out loud if you would prefer so they can hear that I wasn't saying anything that wasn't true."

He just sat and crossed his arms again. Shelby turned back to the others. "Ok guys, does anyone have anything they would like to sing today?"

They all just shook their heads so she continued. "If you would like to just talk amongst your selves and maybe come up with some song ideas that would be a good pairing with the two we already have, Shue, coach and I will go into the office and decide the duet pairings now so you can have an extra night to plan."

They all nodded and turned into each other again and started talking song choices. Shelby headed to the office with Sue and a begrudging Will following.

They sat and Shelby took out some paper and a pen writing all their names down then cutting them into strips and laying them out on the desk. "Ok, who do we want together?"

The all leaned forward and looked at the names. Sue took Marsha and Samantha and put them together in the middle. "These two are were amazing in the last duet they did. I think they would go well together again."

Will and Shelby nodded and she picked up Josh and Jake. "I heard these two singing the other day together and they complement each other well."

Will picked up Mercedes and Kurt. "These two always sound good together."

Shelby and Sue agreed and they continued pairing them off.

Back in the choir room the kids were coming up with songs. Mercedes raised a hand and they all looked at her. "I think we should keep with the inspirational theme and pick four new songs from different decades. Like since we have two songs in the 2000's we pick two from the 90's and two from the 80's."

They all nodded and Rachel spoke. "That's a really good idea. I love the idea of keeping to the inspirational but we still have the new duet to consider. I don't know if I like limiting anyone to a specific decade. What do you think?" she asked Mercedes.

Mercedes thought or a moment. "I think your right, I didn't think about the competition. Well, just the inspirational theme then?"

They all nodded and Rachel wrote down songs as they called them out. Some of them had out their laptops and were looking up songs. When the adults came back they had a list of about 20 songs.

Will and Sue sat as Shelby stood in front of the group again. "Well, what did you come up with?"

Rachel stood and handed her the list. "We came up with a list of more inspirational songs to choose from. Mercedes thought it might be a good idea to keep to that theme and we agreed."

Shelby smile looking at the list. "Ok, we will look at this and take your ideas into consideration. Now for the duet partners."

She pause and looked to her list. "Samantha and Marsha, Josh and Jake, Kurt and Mercedes, Quinn and David, Matt and Mike, Brittany and Marcus, Noah and Tina, and Stacy and Artie."

She looked up and they were shifting themselves next to their partners and she just smiled. "So, these are the duet teams. If no one has any arguments about your partners we have about 30 minutes left of practice so you need to start brain storming with your partner. If you need help with a song choice let one of us know, we will be in the office going over these songs and talking about the set list. You can also ask Rachel and Santana for help. Be back in here in 30 and we will let you go for the day."

They split off to work with their partners. Most of them went to the auditorium and scattered around to give each other room to work.

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on stage to the left side. Marcus and Britt took the piano, Quinn and David sat in the front row of seats in the middle. The rest of them all around. Santana and Rachel sat together to the side in the front row talking quietly.

Kurt looked over to them and called Rachel over. Josh and Jake called over Santana a few minutes later.

San walked over and sat in front of them. "What's up?"

Josh looked down shyly. "We picked a song that we mashed up a while back. Do you think a mash up will be ok?"

San thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. Are they still in the inspirational theme?"

Jake nodded. "Yep."

San just smile. "Then I say go for it."

Josh looked up. "We were wondering if you would help us with the musical arrangement. I play the electric guitar with it but we wanted to add more to it than that. If you don't mind and have the time."

San thought for a moment. "Well, since I'm not in the competition I should have the time. What are the songs and do you have a recording of you singing them?"

Josh shook his head. "We don't have any way to record anything. Here are the songs though." He handed her a paper with them written on it.

She smiled. "I have to hear this, I love these songs. Are you two free after practice? You can come to the house and you can sing it for me and we can work on it."

Josh looked down shyly again. "We really didn't want anyone else hearing it before the competition but you. Don't Rachel and Quinn live with you?"

San just chuckled. "Yes but we have a recording studio that is sound proof. They will stay out if you want."

The boys looked up at her shocked. Jake recovered first. "Like an actual recording studio?"

Santana laughed at the look on their faces. "Yes, an actual recording studio. This is Rachel's house we are talking about. Her daddy had it built for her when she was younger and started really singing. He really liked to spoil her and gave her all the tools she needed to succeed in her music and dance."

They just smiled and Josh pulled out his phone. "Cool, let me text mom and ask. We will need to run to the house and grab my guitar though."

Santana excused herself for a moment and went to talk to Rachel. The whispered to her and Rachel nodded. San went back to the boys. Jake looked up happily. "She said it was cool but we have to be home by 9:00."

San sat and nodded. "That will give us a good bit of time. Rachel said that if you want you can use one of her guitars so you don't have to go home first."

Josh just smiled. "That's nice of her but mine is a really nice one. I'm not sure I would like the sound of one with less controls."

Santana just laughed. "Ok, again, this is Rachel we are talking about. I guarantee that she has something comparable to what you have if not better. The girls has 17 guitars, half of which are electric. Trust me, no one has better equipment then nuestra estrella."

The boys laughed and Josh spoke again. "Does she have any other instrument, does she play the guitar? I've never seen her play anything."

San smile leaning back. "She has the guitars, a piano, several violins, a drum set, and a few other odds and ends. She plays them all, quite well I might add. Her main instrument is her voice though so she uses it the most."

They just look over to Rachel in awe. Josh shakes out of it. "Ok, cool. We will follow you there after practice. You don't think we will offend her by not wanting her to listen do you?"

She just shakes her head. "No, she understands the creative process and you wanting privacy. She's cool."

They nodded and San looks to her watch. "Ok boys, it's time to go back." She stands and calls to the others and they head off to the choir room.

Shelby and the other adults come in as they sit. "Ok guys, does anyone have questions about anything we discussed today?"

Rachel held up a hand and Shelby motioned her to speak. "It might be a good idea to have them write down for you their song choices for the duet so you don't overlap with the rest of the set list."

Shelby smiled and walked back to her office. She grabbed a pad of paper and came back. "Good idea. We don't want to duplicate. So, come up to me one pair at a time and I will write them down."

San raised her hand. "Is it ok to do mashups?"

Shelby thought for a moment. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that." San just nodded looking to the boys, they just smiled. Shelby continued. "Ok, if there are no other questions start coming up. If you haven't picked a song yet, tell me tomorrow. After you give it to me you are free to go." The started coming up to tell her.

Rachel turned to San. "Mercedes and Kurt are coming over tonight for some help too. I will take the portable piano up to our room and work with them there. It's soundproof too so we will not bother mom and you and the boys will have the studio free."

San sat back putting an arm around her. "That's fine querida."

Quinn leaned into San. "Dave is coming over as well. I can see if we can use Shelby's piano in the living room unless you think we will bother her."

Rachel rubbed her arm. "Just ask baby. If she wants quiet she can always watch TV in her room, I'm sure she won't mind."

Quinn just shrugged and she went with Dave to give their song. After they told her she asked. "Um, San is helping Josh and Jake with their song tonight and Rachel is helping Mercedes and Kurt. They are using the studio and our room. Is it ok if Dave and I use your piano and the living room? Will the music bother you?"

Shelby just smiled and rubbed her arm. "That's fine sweetheart. The music will not bother me. It will give me something to listen to while I cook dinner for what is turning out to be an army."

They all laughed, Quinn thanked her and they went back to their seats. After they were all done the girls headed home with the others following. Sue and Shelby headed to the store for some groceries for dinner for the meat eaters.

When they all came in Rachel showed them all to the studio because they wanted to see it. The girls sat on the couch as the others just turned in circles in awe.

Mercedes spoke first. "Seriously, this is awesome Rach. This is so cool."

Rachel just chuckled. "Yep, this is my second favorite room in the house."

They went in to the sound booth to look around and Quinn leaned into her. "What is your favorite room? I figured this would be it."

Rachel just smiled slyly. "Our room is my favorite." She wiggled her eyebrows and they all laughed.

The others came out and Mercedes walked up to them. "Can we record our song next week or something?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure, we can record all of your songs and give you recordings of them without your own voices to practice by and still have your partner's voice."

They all looked shocked, Dave recovered first. "That is too cool."

They all nodded their agreement then split off to get to work.

San had Josh pick out a guitar and they sang the mashup for her. "That is awesome. Can you sing it again? I want to hook up your guitar and have you sing into the mics and record you so I can work on the music to go with it."

Josh just smile shyly. "Do you really think it is good and we shouldn't pick something else?"

San shook her head. "No, don't pick something else. This is an amazing mashup. Let me set up the sound room and we will get started." They nodded and she got them set up.

Upstairs Rachel showed Kurt and Mercedes to her room. They looked around for a moment as Rachel set up the piano. Mercedes walked over to their dresser. "Rach, these boxes are beautiful."

Rachel smiled and walked over to hers. "I know, Quinn had them made for us for Valentine's Day. She did the pictures herself and designed the letters." She opened the box. "They're jewelry boxes."

Kurt stepped up and looked at them. "Wow, those are nice."

Rachel ran a hand over San's then Quinn's. "This is San's and this is Quinn's. Mine has the star on it."

Mercedes smiled. "They are gorgeous."

Rachel nodded closing her box then they turned back to the piano and got started. They ran through the song with the breakdown she had helped them with a few times. "This is going to sound great guys, a real contender for the second solo. Monday after school we can record it."

Mercedes and Kurt just beamed and they ran through it some more changing things here and there.

Quinn and Dave were in the living room working on their song. Quinn pushed the computer so he could see it better. "I think this break down will work best."

He looked it over. "Looks good to me. You three are all so good at this stuff. I just like to sing."

Quinn chuckled. "Well, we have all had lessons at one time or another, Rachel has had the most though."

They settled in after finding the sheet music online and Quinn printed it off. They started with the piano and decided to work with the instrumental version later.

They all worked a little over an hour then Shelby went to tell them all dinner was ready. Shelby and Sue had made hamburgers, portabella burgers and sweet potato fries. After they ate they got back to work until about 8:30 when Shelby told the girls they needed to get to their homework before it got too late.

They bid their friends goodbye then sat at the kitchen table to do their homework and headed to bed around 10:00 as usual. Shelby and Sue sat together in the living room after hugging the girls good night.

Sue turned to her after the girls were upstairs. "They don't even question you. Technically they don't have to listen to you if they didn't want to. You are so good with them."

Shelby just smiled and settle into her. "I don't know, they have always just done as I asked. I don't really ask much of them. I think they all were in need of a parental figure to care enough to give them a bed time and a few instructions here and there."

Sue kissed her head. "You're a good mother honey. Don't diminish it."

Shelby looked up at her and kissed her softly. "Thank you. I've waited 16 years to be able to be in her life and I really hope I am doing right by her and the girls."

Sue smiled and kissed her nose. "You are. They are thriving with you. None of them were doing as good before you came into their lives. That includes me too. You have made all of our lives better. Thank you."

Tears came to Shelby's eyes and she kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she rested their foreheads together. "You have all made my life better as well. So I guess it's an even trade."

Sue just chuckle. "Well it was a good trade if I do say so myself."

They smile and settled together just holding each other for a while talking. Sue left an hour later and Shelby locked up for the night. She snuck a peek at the girls and found them sound asleep wrapped in each other as usual. She went to her own room and dressed for bed. She settled in and thanked god for the blessings in her life.

 **A/N: Up next Cheerios regionals and a surprise person from the past shows up to see the competition.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 46**

Thursday flew by with prep for Cheerios regionals and Friday was upon them. They packed the night before, loaded up the Land Rover and were ready bright and early. Again Sue met them at home to load her own things and rode with them.

They were meeting the Cheerios in the gym to prepare to leave. They would be leaving at 8:00 that morning and had to go through the checklists and load the busses.

Quinn and San were in charge checking off all of the girls' luggage. Coach and Rachel were taking care of the competition uniforms and getting them on the bus with Shelby and Brittany's help.

Rachel was loading one of the racks and saw two red silk polo shirts similar to her uniform shirts only twice as nice and two pairs of black slacks. She turned to Sue as she came up beside her. "Hey coach, what are these for?"

Sue smiled. "Those are your competition uniforms. They just came in yesterday."

Rachel took a shirt off the rack. "These are really nice."

Sue shrugged. "I figured the squad had special competition stuff, you should too. There are a pair new pair of black dress shoes for you as well." She hung the clothes in her hand and exited the bus.

Rachel just smiled after her then finished up the uniforms in her hand, heading back out for more. As they finished loading the uniforms, San and Quinn were bringing out the luggage carts with the other girls. They got it all loaded and called the squad to them.

Rachel stood on the bottom step of the bus to address them. "Ok ladies, we will be leaving shortly. You need to split up fifteen to each bus, please don't make coach have to do it for you. Quinn, Santana and I will be on this bus so only thirteen others on here. We will be arriving at the hotel in Cleveland in about three hours or so. We will check in, have lunch then head to the training fields for our scheduled practice time of 2:00."

Coach walked over to her. "Ok you sloppy babies loaded it up and let's hit the road."

Rachel hopped down and went over to Shelby hugging her. Shelby kissed her forehead. "Judy is picking me up here after school. All my stuff is loaded so I will see you around 5:30 give or take with traffic."

The other girls hugged her as well. Rachel just smiled at her mother's anxious face. "We'll see you in a bit. Don't worry, coach will take care of us."

Shelby sighed. "I know but I can worry. Get over it."

They all chuckled and headed for the bus. Sue came up next to her. "Don't worry honey, it's only a few hours then you will see them."

Shelby hugged her. "I worry about you too you know." She stepped back and looked at the busses. "I hate that I have to teach a class today and Figgins wouldn't let us get a sub but it will be fine. Judy and I will be there as soon as we can and we'll eat dinner with you all."

Sue smiled and hugged her one last time. "Trust me I wish you were riding with us and not Ms. Pillsbury. At least she is on the other bus and the girls and I are in this one."

Shelby chuckled and slapped her arm. "Be nice. You have two busses and 31 girls to keep up with. You needed another chaperon. At least you didn't get stuck with Shuster."

Sue shivered comically. "Bite your tongue." They both laughed and Sue kissed her temple. "On that note, I'm off, see you in a few hours."

She headed to the second bus for a head count then back to her own to do the same. Once they were all accounted for they headed out. Shelby waved them off then sighed and went back in the school.

They arrived at the hotel a little after 11:00. Coach got them checked in and they unloaded the busses after being given their room assignments. They had eight rooms for the girls with four to a room. Each room having two beds. Rachel and the girl's room had only had the three of them and connected with Sam, Britt, Stacy and Marsha. Coach had a room for her, Shelby and Judy that connected with theirs also. Ms. Pillsbury opted to have a room alone, ever the germaphobe.

They put the uniforms in both the adult rooms and unpacked in their own rooms before meeting in the lobby before going to eat in the hotel restaurant. Once they finished eating they relaxed in their rooms then changed into training gear when it was time to head out.

Once they arrived at the training fields they ran through practice a few time than headed back to the hotel. When they arrived Rachel stood on the step again and addressed them all. "Alright, we have the rest of the day and night to just rest up for tomorrow. We will meet in the lobby at 6:30 for dinner. Otherwise the time is yours. Stay in groups of no less than four at a time if you are out of your rooms. Stay on our floor unless you have permission to be elsewhere. You need to be in your rooms at 9:00 for the night. No wandering the hotel after that."

Coach came up beside her. "You know where we are if you need anything. Ms. Pillsbury and I will be in our rooms. After 6:00, Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Fabray will be here and you can talk to them also if you need anything. Do not embarrass me here. Conduct yourselves like good young adults and not the sloppy babies you are. Now go and stay out of trouble."

Once back in their room they changed into Cheerios sweats and tanks and Rachel left to talk to coach about the itinerary for the next day. Quinn and San just stayed where they were and decided to lay and watch TV.

Quinn turned in San embrace to look at her. "How is your head today baby? I know you've still been having headaches."

San kissed her nose. "It's ok today. I had a headache last night but Advil worked and I didn't have to take anything stronger. It's getting better. I know they said it will take a couple of weeks to be completely better but this shit is maddening."

Quinn kissed her softly. "I'm sorry angel but I'm glad it's getting better. I worry about you."

Santana hugged her closer. "No worries baby bear, I'm ok."

Quinn leaned in and captured her lips in a slow thorough kiss. San moaned into her and deepened it. The explored each other's mouths for a moment then Quinn shifted pushing San fully to her back half laying on her. She moved her mouth to San's neck and bit and suckled her pulse point then pushed her tank out of the way and gave the same treatment to her upper breasts leaving a few small marks.

San moan. "Mmm… god I love it when you do that."

Quinn just groaned and pushed back up and took her mouth again shifting and putting a leg between San's applying pressure.

San moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss further running her hands to Quinn's ass and pulling her closer. Quinn moved again until she was fully between her legs and rotated her hips into Santana's center.

San moaned and ripped her mouth away. "Oh god bear… we gotta slow down… Rachel could come back… any minute with coach with her."

Quinn groaned and bared down with her hips again. "She won't do that without a warning baby."

San moaned and pulled her mouth back to her own devouring her lips. She ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth then trailed kisses down her neck suckling madly.

Quinn gasped. "Baby... Angel… no marks above the chest… she'll kill us…"

San groaned and move to take her mouth again. She ran her hands up her shirt again and they both groaned in frustration when Quinn's phone went off alerting a message. Quinn calmed her body for a moment then leaned over to grab it.

 **Rachel-Quinn: Coach coming back with me to talk**

 **Quinn-Rachel: Ok baby**

Quinn kissed San quickly then rolled off her. "Coach is coming in with Rach."

San groaned and scrubbed her face. "Damnit."

Quinn chuckled trying to calm herself. "To be continued."

San looked over grinning. "Damn right."

They both laughed as the door opened and Rachel and coach came it. Rachel smirked at them. She could tell by their eyes what they had been up to.

Coach walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to go over some last minute stuff before tomorrow and I know once the moms get here they will want to spend time with you."

She ran through some things for tomorrow then stood up. "Ok, it's 4:30. Shelby texted a few minutes ago and they are running a little bit behind. They should be here around 6:15ish. I'm going to check on the others then lay down until they get here. Knock if you need anything."

They all voiced their agreement then watched her leave. Rachel turned back to the girls and smiled. "I'm sorry we interrupted. I didn't know she was going to want to come back with me."

San chuckled. "That was epically bad timing. Thank you for texting."

Quinn nodded and Rachel just laughed. "There is no way I wouldn't have. You two are like rabbits."

San and Quinn shared a look then quickly grabbed her pulling her up on top of them tickling her. San laughed manically. "Your one to talk. You can't keep your hands off us."

Rachel just laughed and tried to pull away from them. "Stop… I never said… I wasn't… as bad…"

They all laughed and the girls let up, lying beside her. Quinn kissed her nose still giggling. "Well, just so you admit it."

Rachel sighed happily. "I love you two so much but I should cut you off for ganging up on me and tickling me like that."

San and Quinn pouted for a moment then leaned in and both started kissing her neck. San bit down gently. "Awe querida, we're sorry." Rachel moaned as she suckled lightly.

Quinn bit her ear. "Yea baby, let us make it up to you." She husked out and took her mouth.

Rachel moaned into her and buried her hands in their hair. She kissed her for a moment while San attacked her neck then broke the kiss rolling over Quinn putting her in the middle. She leaned in and sucked her earlobe into her mouth then whispered into her ear. "Show me what we interrupted. I want to see."

Quinn groaned and pulled her in for a hard kiss then rolled San over pinning her to the bed. "Where were we?"

San shifted her legs bringing Quinn between them and ran her hands up her sides inside her shirt. "Right about here." She said then took her mouth in a searing kiss.

Rachel moaned softly at the sight. Quinn ran her hands up San's shirt and kneaded her breast grinding down into her with her hips. Santana moaned then pulled her mouth away and took off Quinn shirt then attacked her neck. Santana rolled them and put Quinn beneath her with one leg between her, leaned up, ripped off her own shirt then dove back in.

Rachel lay watching them, growing more turned on by the moment. When she moaned again the girls looked over and her hand had disappeared down her own pants.

Quinn groaned, reached over and pulled it out and sucked on her fingers licking off the juices that she had collected there causing both the other girls to moan at the sight. "No, mine." She said huskily and put her own hand back inside finding her clit and fingering it softly.

Rachel moaned and shifted closer. "Oh god."

Santana moved her hand down into Quinn's sweats and quickly found her clit to play with then took her mouth again.

Quinn moaned into her mouth then ripped her mouth away. "Lock the doors… I want these clothes all off… we have time."

Rachel groaned removed Quinn's hand from her then hopped off the bed and latched the doors. She came back over taking off her shirt climbing back on the bed.

Santana shifted and pulled Quinn's pants off and tossed them aside then removed her own. Rachel pulled her own off and moved in to kiss Santana.

Quinn quickly found her center and started fingering her clit again. Rachel moaned into Santana's mouth then pulled away to try and catch her breath.

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn hungrily and moved her hand to her center as well. She groaned at the feel. "Oh god baby your soaked."

Quinn bucked her hips into the touch. 'Oooh, it's what… you guys do… to me." She shifted her leg and pushed it into Santana and she moaned leaning down taking a nipple into her mouth.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her taking her other breast into her hand and kneading it then rolling her nipple between her fingers as San entered her with two fingers.

Quinn ripped her mouth away on a moan. "OH MY GOD!"

She shifted her hand and entered Rachel. "Quinn!"

San leaned into them. "These walls… aren't totally… sound proof babies… we need to quiet down a bit…"

They nodded and continued their ministrations to each other. Santana sped up her thrusting feeling Quinn's wall contract. Quinn moaned. "Oh god angel I'm so close."

Rachel rested their foreheads together. "Me too bear."

San kissed them both lightly. "Kiss each other to drown out the screams. We don't want coach to make someone share a room with us."

Rachel latched on to Quinn's mouth and Santana started curling her fingers into Quinn. She mimicked the motion in Rachel and they were both sent soaring together moaning loudly into each other's mouths. Santana riding Quinn's leg the whole time. She shifted and lay next to Quinn as they came down.

Quinn calmed then looked over at San. She rolled over her to the opposite side then kissed her soundly as Rachel moved into the other side of her. "You didn't cum yet angel. We can't have that."

She moved in and cupped her center causing her to moan and Rachel kissed her to drown out the sound. Quinn quickly entered her and started pumping in and out as San writhed beneath them.

San moved her mouth away trying to breathe. "Shit shit shit."

Quinn redoubled her efforts feeling that she was close and started curling her fingers. Rachel was devouring her breast with her hands and mouth. "Bear… estrella… God!"

Quinn leaned in and took her mouth as she pushed in hard one last time curling and wiggling her fingers inside. San exploded and the hips came off the bed as the came harder than she ever had before.

As she came down Rachel and Quinn kissed her face lightly rubbing her stomach to calm her. She finally caught her breath. "Shit that was intense. Oh god baby."

Quinn just chuckled. "That was a good one?"

San just shook her head. "No that was an amazing one. Damn my legs are still shaking."

Quinn and Rachel both giggled and lay with their heads on her shoulder. After she calmed the rest of the way down they started to chill. Rachel sat up slightly. "We need to get cleaned up and dressed."

Quinn looked over to the clock. "Yea. The moms will be here in about 45 minutes. We need to shower real quick then get dressed.

They got up and headed into the bathroom. They showered quickly and headed back in to change. They sprayed some perfume then unlatched the doors and lay back down snuggled together.

About ten minutes later a text from Shelby alerted them to their arrival. They grabbed their hoodies and knocked on Coach's door. She let them in right before Shelby and Judy knocked on the other door to her room.

Shelby swept into the room followed by Judy. "Oh my god traffic was a mess." She walked over and kissed all three girls. "Hi my babies."

Judy sat down her luggage and had an arm full of Quinn then the other two were hugging them both. "Hello girls. How has your day been?"

Quinn kissed her cheek. "Good, but it was a long day with the travel then practice. I'm starving too."

She just chuckle and hugged her again before stepping back to fully hug the other two.

Sue hugged both women then motioned for the door. "Well, let's go eat. The squad will all be down stairs in 10 minutes so we better get down there."

They headed down and met up with the other girls. They had a nice dinner then everyone headed back up for the night. The girls, Sue, Shelby and Judy settled in for a movie joined by Britt and the other three girls. Once again the girls were all asleep before the adults.

Sue just shook her head at them then whispered. "You'd think I worked them like dogs today. They only ran through the routine a few times."

Shelby chuckled. "They were like this last weekend too. I think it's the travel."

Judy smiled kissing their three before moving to the door. "Quinn has always been like this when we traveled."

The all chuckled quietly then moved off to their own room leaving the adjoining door open slightly. They settled in for the night and quickly fell asleep themselves. Tomorrow would be a long day.

 **A/N: Ok, this was just a fun chapter. On to the competition next with our surprise person from the past.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 47**

Saturday morning they got up ate and dressed in their competition uniform. The biggest difference in the everyday ones and the competition ones was the shimmery material they were made out of. Rachel, dressed in her new uniform, came out of the bathroom.

San and Quinn just stared for a moment. San let out a breath. "Damn querida you look good in that." She was in her new shirt tucked into her form fitting slacks with a jeweled 'C' belt buckle. Topped off with her new leather black and red wingtip dress shoes.

Quinn just nodded coming over and kissed her soundly. "Damn good." She said moving away.

Rachel just shook her head to clear it after that kiss. "You two look amazing in your uniforms as well. I can't wait for next year to see you in prom dresses that shimmer."

San smirked. "Well there's always homecoming next year. We don't have to wait as long for that." She wrapped her arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to peel my babies either out of a sequined dress or a form fitting suit."

Rachel groaned and leaned back into her. Quinn just chuckled as Shelby and Sue came through the adjoining door. "Well, don't you all look beautiful in you competition gear. Rachel I love those pants on you." Shelby walked over and kissed her cheek.

Sue just smiled. "Ok, let's round up the ingrates and get to the competition." They all nodded following them through their room to collect Judy and headed to the lobby. Shelby, Judy and Ms. Pillsbury all wore red Cheerios tee-shirts and coach wore a new black track suit with red stripes.

After a head count they loaded up and headed off to the competition. Sue checked them in when they got there and they went to the locker room assigned to them. They were fixing their makeup and straightening their hair bows when Rachel stood on a bench to get their attention.

San and Quinn flanked her so she didn't fall. "Ok ladies, listen up. It is 10:00 now, we go on at 12:30 with our short program without the big stunt. When we move on to tomorrow's top 15 we will do the long program with it. We will be moving to the stands in about 15 minutes to watch the other squads. At 11:30 we will move over to the training area to stretch and prepare to go on. Stay together, if you need to leave the group make sure Coach, San, Quinn or I know where you are going and take three buddies with you."

Rachel hopped down and they continued to get ready. They were about to round up the squad when a voice from behind them stopped Quinn cold.

"Well, well. If it isn't my baby sister trying to fill my shoes."

She turned to face Fran and smirked, showing more confidence then she felt at the moment. "I don't just try Fran I more than succeed and then some. You didn't even make captain until senior year, I'm just a sophomore."

Fran just laughed. "Whatever Quinny, you're a co-captain. We will just see what your squad has compared to mine. I bet you a hundred bucks our score from last year beat yours by a mile whether you win or lose."

Quinn just scoffed. "I'll take that bet sister dear. I have something you threw away. A secret weapon."

Fran just looked amused. "Is that so? And what pray tell is that?"

Quinn just smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Fran went to speak again but stopped short seeing Rachel move to flank her sister with San. "Oh my god, what is man hands doing here? I ran her off last year."

Half the squad growled right along with Quinn and San and they all stepped toward her. Rachel just held up a hand. "No ladies. She's not worth it."

Fran turned red in fury and stepped forward, Quinn pulled Rachel behind her but before anything else could happen Sue came around the corner. "What the hell Fabray, what are you doing in my locker room?"

Fran turned and smiled at her. "I just came to wish my sister and the squad luck coach."

Sue just shook her head. "Whatever, and what is this I hear about you running Berry off last year?"

Quinn stepped forward. "Rachel tried to tryout last year and Fran made us slushy her and told her she wasn't Cheerios material."

Sue just looked at her shocked. "Is that true Fabray?"

Fran just smirked and nodded. "Yes coach."

Sue glared and turned back to Quinn. "Are you telling me that she kept us from having her last year? That Rachel would have tried out last year and had the protection of the uniform this whole time?"

Quinn glared at her sister who was now not so cocky. "Yes coach."

Coach rounded on her. "You are a disgrace to the Cheerios name. If I didn't like your mother so much I would rip that shirt off your back. You threw away the best damned thing that's ever happened to this squad."

Judy and the others came around the corner and she was shocked to see Fran. "Franny, what are you doing here?"

Fran shrugged. "I came to see the competition."

Sue shook her head. "She came to torment Quinn and bad mouth Rachel. Thanks to her Rachel was not under Cheerios protection last year because she wouldn't let her tryout."

Shelby and Judy glared at her. Judy stepped forward grabbing her by the arm. "You will stay with me today and not speak to your sister or Rachel. Is that understood?"

Fran just looked confused but nodded her head. Judy just shook her head as she moved to stand by Shelby and pulled her away before Shelby killed her. "I wouldn't stand by her. That's Rachel's mother." Fran just looked up at her scared at the look of loathing on Shelby's face and moved behind her own mother.

Sue shook her head and turned to the squad. "Ok ladies, let go to the stands. Power formation."

Fran looked on slack jawed as they formed up behind Rachel. She finally saw the Trainer lettering on her back. Two baby Cheerio's held open the door and she led them out, her now perfected HBIC glare in place. Once the squad passed, the adults and Fran followed behind.

They took their seats and Judy kept herself between Fran, Shelby and Sue. They watched until 11:30 then formed up again and went with Sue, Shelby and Ms. Pillsbury to stretch. Judy stayed in the stands with Fran.

Fran just stayed silent. The anger radiating off her mother was something she was not accustomed to. After stretching the squad took their places to get ready to take the floor.

Rachel and coach stayed with them and Shelby and Ms. Pillsbury went back to the stands.

The announcers came over the speakers. "And now last year's Regionals and Nationals Champions… The McKinley High Cheerios." The crowd cheered then they ran through their short program and nailed it. The crowd went wild around them.

Fran just sat with her jaw on the floor. Their short program was better than last year's Nationals long program. Judy just smirked at her, cheering and clapped for her youngest and her other two girls. Shelby was cheering loudly beside her. They all left the stands to meet up with the squad.

Judy and Shelby rushed their girls. Judy kissed them all. "Oh my god girls that was amazing."

They all just smiled and Rachel smirked. "Wait till you see tomorrow." They all laughed and Rachel turned to address her squad. "Ladies that was magnificent. If you do half as good tomorrow we have this in the bag."

Coach stood beside her. "That was not horrendous, and tomorrow better be twice as good."

They all yelled in unison. "Yes Coach."

Rachel smiled. "Ok girls, let's form up and head back to the stands. They will be calling lunch shortly."

"Yes Boss." They yelled together again and she just chuckled at them calling her boss. They started that a few weeks ago and would not be deterred from it. She turned around for them to form behind her and led them back to the stands.

They watched until lunch was called and Rachel turned to the girls in the stands. "Alright guys we are going to the busses to grab our lunch. They parked them leaving room for us to sit between them. We have coolers full of salads and fruit that Judy and mom packed for us and a few other snacks they got including Britt's mom's cookies. Form up."

They all cheered and got in formation behind her, the adults and Fran following. When they got there Britt, Stacy, Sam and Marsha handed out blankets to spread out. Rachel, San, Quinn, and the moms handed out lunch. Each girl got a salad, fruit, a pack of vegan chocolates and a baggie of Britt's mom's cookies. They all spread out and started eating.

Rachel, San and Quinn piled on to one blanket leaning into each other and ate talking to Shelby, Sue and Judy on the blanket next to them. Fran just remained quiet watching them all intently.

Britt bounced over and lay across Rachel's lap looking up at her. "Hey, did you bring the new routine to work on?"

Rachel just laughed at her antics. "No Britt, we are not working on it again until Monday. Besides, it's almost done. San is making the music for it now. I just have one more major trick to finish then it's complete. Your part is done."

Britt just smiled up at her and bit the strawberry out of her hand. After she finished chewing she got up and kissed Rachel's cheek. "K Rachie, let me know if you need anything more." As all of them laughed again she bounced off and pounced on Stacy stealing her strawberry as well right out of her mouth as she had just bitten into it.

Shelby smiled. "I swear that girl has boundless energy."

Rachel laughed. "Yes and she's a strawberry thief."

They all laughed and Fran just fake gaged. "That's disgusting."

Judy slapped her arm. "Stop it. I know your father was a horrendous homophobe but I am not and I will not have you talking like that around me or anyone here. It's disrespectful and you have no idea what you're talking about."

Fran just looked shocked. "But mom…"

Judy cut her off. "I said shut up. We will discuss this later. If you cannot be respectful go back to school."

Fran recoiled like she had been slapped then looked down and starting to eat again. Quinn just smirked and continued her conversation with the others.

They finished eating, cleaned up their mess, got in formation and headed back to the stands for the remainder of the competition. They rotated off and on sitting and going around as a group to see the other sets of performance floors set up all around the stadium they were at. There were a total of four separate routines going on all at once.

It was finally time for them to announce the top 15 and Rachel turned to the group before the judges got back. "Alright, they will only allow 8 people including coach so Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Samantha, Stacy, Marsha and I will go up with Coach when they call our name."

They all nodded as Coach came up next to her again. "You will stay in these stands until we return then we will head out for dinner and back to the hotel to bunk down for the night."

They all turned to the announcer when they call everyone to attention. "Ladies and Gentleman I want to thank you all for coming out today and thank all the squads that performed for us today for all you hard work. The top 15 are as follows…"

He continued on to call out the schools and they were the 7th squad called. They all cheered madly as the girls and Coach went up to take their place. The judged handed her their score sheet, she looked at it and just smile. Then turned her attention to the announcer.

After all the squads were called they headed back to the group. Sue whispered something in Rachel's ear handing her the score sheet and she squealed then looked to her squad. "We have the score sheet for today's short program. We scored 20 points higher than last year in the preliminaries."

The squad went wild and the adults were just as loud. Quinn smirked at her sister. "Looks like you will be owing me a hundred buck tomorrow when we wipe the floor with the other squads."

Fran just huffed. "We will see, you haven't done it yet."

Quinn smiled walking away and yelled over her shoulder. "Oh but we will sister dear, we will. Remember, I have a secret weapon." Then she headed back to share a group hug with her girls.

Judy walked up beside Fran. "What was that about $100?"

Fran just shrugged. "Just a friendly wager that her squad will not score higher than my squad last year."

Judy just shook her head and sighed. "Why does everything have to be a competition between you? Your father is no longer around to rule over you two. Why can't you just get along with your sister and love each other?"

Fran just shrugged again and looked away. Judy sighed and walked over to hug the girls and congratulate them. After they formed up again and headed to the bus. Judy walked back to Fran. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"The same hotel as the squad. I'm on the 4th floor." She replied

Judy smiled slightly. "We are on the 5th. You are welcome to join us for dinner. We are going to some restaurant Sue found. I can get the address for you."

Fran just shook her head. "No, I have some homework to do so I will just order room service and work on that. I'm in 406 if you want to come down once you help get the squad squared away."

Judy nodded. "Ok. We will probably be watching movies in Quinn's room if you want to join us later."

Fran just shrugged. "Maybe, let me know when you get back and see where I am with my work." She hugged her mom then headed off.

Quinn came up and wrapped an arm around Judy's shoulder. "Everything ok mom? Where did Fran go?"

Judy kissed her cheek. "She has some homework to do so she went back to the hotel to do that and order room service. I will check on her when we get back and settled."

Quinn nodded and they boarded the bus with the others. After head count they were off. They ate dinner and everyone was still talking excitedly about the day. When they were through they headed back to the hotel.

Rachel took her perch on the bus step and addressed them once more. "Ok girls, same rules as yesterday. No one out of their rooms after 9:00 and stay on our floor. Have a good night and get some rest. We will meet the same time tomorrow but you need to have your bags packed and a set of Cheerios sweats, tee-shirt and hoodie for the ride home kept out. We'll see you in the morning."

They all headed off and went to settle for the night. Britt and her three girls changed and met the others in Rachel, San and Quinn's room for a movie. Judy ordered up a snack cart then turned to Quinn. "I'm going to go see if your sister is done and wants to watch the movie with us. Set it up and get settled and I will be back shortly." Quinn nodded and went to do as she was told.

Judy knocked on Fran's door a few minutes later. Fran answered the door in her own sweats and a tank. "Hey mom, you all settled?"

Judy smiled. "Yes, do you want to come watch a movie with us?"

Fran nodded and grabbed her key and a hoodie following her out. They got back to the room and everyone was piled up and ready to watch the movie.

Fran just looked confused. "What's all this?" They were all in their normal places. Britt and the other girls piled on one bed. San leaning against the headboard with Quinn in front of her and Rachel in front of Quinn. Sue and Shelby to one side of them.

Quinn just shrugged. "We all are ready to watch the movie, just waiting on you guys."

Judy smiled. "We watch movies like this every time they have competition and when we are at Rachel and Shelby's house."

Fran looked even more confused at that. "I thought she lived with two dads?"

Quinn just glared and tightened her arms around Rachel. "She used to, but one of them died a week before you forced me to slushie her, knowing I couldn't go against you because of dad."

Fran was shocked at that and she looked to Rachel. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Rachel just shrugged. "You had no way of knowing, it's in the past." She turned back and gave her attention to the TV. Shelby running a hand up her arm.

Judy sat next to the girls and motioned Fran to sit in front of her. "Sit and we'll start the movie." Fran just looked down then went to sit and curl up with her mom.

They watched the movie and once again when it was over all the girls were sleeping. Sue chuckled. "I think next time I will save the money for the extra room and just put the seven of them together. They always end up like this anyway."

The other adults chuckled lightly and Shelby covered her girls after everyone else got up, Sue covered the others. "Ask them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Judy laughed lightly shaking her head looking at all the girls. "Puppies the lot of them." She hugged Fran and bid her goodnight as she left for her own room then they all headed to bed themselves.

 **A/N:** **Next the top 15 compete and things between Fran and Quinn come to a head.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Fair warning. This is going to be a rollercoaster of emotions, it's a love it or hate it chapter. I hope you enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing it. I write for me so if you don't like it I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter 48**

Sunday morning was a flurry of packing and getting ready for the competition. They ate, packed, changed and loaded up the bus. Rachel addresses them. "Today we are in the same locker room as yesterday. We will head there first do any last minute preparations then head to the stands. Since we are the reigning champions we will be performing last. The competition starts at 11:00 again and we will be performing at 2:30 so we will go to stretch and prepare for our long program at 1:30. We will take a late lunch after the competition during the hour that they take to decide that we are the winners."

Coach speaks up next. "Ok babies of the slop. Same rules as yesterday, groups of 4 or more and make sure we know where you are at all times. Just stay together unless you need to use the bathroom. Load it up and let's go bring home this win."

They all cheered and loaded the busses. Sue did her head count and they were off. The arrived, formed up and headed to the locker room. After last minute checks they followed Rachel to the stands and sat to watch the others.

By the 10th squad they are getting really excited. None of them have anything close to their routine. Rachel shares a look with Coach, both of them smirking.

At 1:30 they head off to stretch. Fran goes to follow but Judy stops her. "No, we are staying here."

Fran just sighs. "I just want to wish them luck mom."

Judy shakes her head. "No, from what I've seen and been told what they are about to do is very dangerous and your sister and the rest of the squad need to be 150% focused or someone will get seriously hurt. So no, we are staying here."

Fran just huffed. "We did dangerous stuff all the time but whatever."

Judy just sighed. "Not like this honey. Quinn explained it to me and never in all my years of cheerleading, or yours have I seen anything like it. All I know is that it happens on the 24 count of the last set grouping."

Fran huffed again and stared straight ahead. Judy just shook her head. She wished that something good would happen in her oldest daughter's life that would help her release all this anger that her father instilled in her like Quinn had.

Judy smiled as Shelby and Ms. Pillsbury came back then turned to watch. After the 14th squad left the floor the announcer came back out.

"Ok folks, now for our last squad of the day… our reigning Nationals Champions from Lima Ohio the Cheerios!" The crowd cheered and the squad came out and got set.

The music started and they all moved as one. Their music selection was a dance mix Santana had created of Ke$ha's Take it off. After a moment of dancing together part of the squad broke off and four sets of girls took the corners of the floor.

As the middle group continues the dance the bases set and the flyers were lifted into the air as one. When they were brought back down they were instantly shot back up in to a double twist and landed back into their bases. They were all flip tossed into a backwards dismount as one, flawless.

They all moved back around the group as the pyramid formed and two of the flyers were hoisted to the top. They dismounted off of the others and landed in their base sets at the bottom then flipped again to dismount this time forward.

The pyramid deconstructed row by row with each row having a different simultaneous dismount. As that ended the deconstruction flyers set again and were flung through the air to the opposite set of bases only missing each other by a foot as they flew.

The end was nearing and the middle group all set up into another type of pyramid as the flyers and bases set up for the major stunt.

Judy and Fran had been counting and they knew whatever what happening was happening now. Shelby just held her breath having witnessed it several times but never getting over the fear for the flyers.

As the flyers take off Rachel grabs Coaches hand and they both hold their breaths as well.

In perfect unison the flyers took off and went into the summersault. They flipped their bodies and landed perfectly into the first base set and the flow was dead on. They were tossed again and performed their triple twist landing right where they belonged and were flip dismounted as one.

The crowed was going crazy as the stunt ended. Shelby looked at the judges and they all had their jaws on the ground. The flyers and bases seamlessly move back into the group for the final dance moves. The flyers from the major stunt were once again tossed and flipped to the top of the pyramid in the last move of the routine. As it ended the girls just beamed and the crowd was insane cheering madly for them.

Shelby, Judy and Ms. Pillsbury finally took a breath and were on their feet cheering like crazy. Fran was in a state of shock, jaw in the ground. Judy looked to her and just smirked then turned back to continue cheering. Fran finally stood and started clapping for them still in shock and awe.

Rachel launched herself at Coach and they hugged tightly then moved to collect the squad. The other cheer squad just clapped in the same state Fran was in. They all knew they had been beat.

As the squad came off the floor Rachel was instantly in the arms of her lovers. As they released her she moved to Stacy and Amber the major stunt flyers and pulled them into a hug as well. They lifted her off the ground and spun her then released her to move forward.

Rachel turned and yelled over her shoulder. "FORM UP!" They all fell in line and exited the arena and went to the training area.

When they arrived all the adults were there and hugging them all, even Ms. Pillsbury. Fran just stood back and watched them. Rachel turned to them and they quieted down some to hear her. "Oh my god that was awesome guys. The best one yet."

Coach stepped up and they all quieted more. "I was going to say that was not atrocious, but that just won't do today ladies. That was absolutely outstanding, I am damned proud of all of you." The squad erupted in cheers at never before heard actual praise from their coach.

Shelby leaned into her. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sue let a comical shiver run over her body. "Oh honey it hurt so bad."

Shelby just laughed and moved back over to Judy as Rachel quieted them down. "Alright, let's get some food before we all pass out from hunger so we can get our trophy after." They all cheered again forming up and following her to the bus to get their lunch.

They went back to the bleachers after they ate, still high on the performance. The announcers came out and called the groups to the stage. Coach and the seven girls followed her out as the others wait on bated breath to be called up for the top 3.

Once the announcer called the all but the top three he sent all but them to the stands and called the three squads to join the others on the floor. They took off and seamlessly fell in behind Rachel and the others. He called the number three spot and they took their trophies and left the floor.

He looked at the remaining two squads then back to the crowd. "Ok ladies and gentlemen the moment we've all been waiting for. At no surprise, this year's Regionals Champions are… The McKinley High Cheeriooooos!"

The crowd went wild and Marsha and Sam hoisted Rachel on their shoulders. Coach handed her the trophy and she held it up as the crowd and her squad cheered madly. The second place squad congratulated them and left the floor.

Shelby and Judy rushed the floor and went straight to their girls as Rachel was put back on her feet laughing madly. Shelby scooped her up and spun her then accepted the group hug from Judy, Santana and Quinn.

Fran stood back not understanding Rachel's roll here at all. Judy stepped back to her to let the girls celebrate with each other and Fran turned to her. "I don't understand why that are all praising Berry."

Judy just shook her head. "Don't Fran." She warned.

Fran just threw her hands. "I'm not trying to start anything. I'm honestly confused."

Before Judy could say anything more Sue quieted them all. "Alright slightly less than sloppy babies. I have the score sheet here and we have scored overall 75 points higher than the old Cheerios record set 6 years ago."

The squad lost it cheering obnoxiously. Quinn hugged her girls again then walked over to Fran. "Well sister dearest, looks like you owe me." she said smirking.

Fran sighed and handed her a hundred dollar bill then said to her, "I don't understand this."

Quinn just smile. "Well when a squad performs as well as we did, they earn a score and ours just happened to beat the Cheerios record."

Judy snorted trying to contain her laughter. Fran just shook her head. "Not that stupid. The Berry thing, you are all acting like she single handedly won the whole thing for you. I don't get it."

Quinn smiled. "She's our trainer, she created all of the stunts we performed."

Fran just looked stunned. "Ok wow. Then why isn't she on the squad performing if she can create and train you all to do that?"

Quinn's smile fell and she hissed. "I don't want to talk about that with you."

Fran recoiled not understanding the malice in her sister's voice. "O-kay, can she not do them as well as she teaches or something?"

Quinn got in her face. "I said, I don't want to talk about that with you. Drop it now."

Judy pulled Quinn back and tried to calm her but Fran just kept going. "Why should I?"

The squad was now silent behind her and Shelby pulled Rachel into her. Judy moved to Fran. "Fran I told you DON'T."

Fran just pulled away from her. "Why not? It's a simple question."

Quinn pushed past their mother and right into her sister's face again. "I'm going to ask you one last time to drop this Fran. Now please just let us get on with celebrating our much deserved win." Her voice was quivering with rage.

Fran just threw her hands up. "Just tell me damnit."

Quinn looked back to Rachel who was burrowed into Shelby. She just nodded and Quinn turned back to her sister. "You really want to know. I'm telling you, you really don't."

Fran sighed in exasperation. "For god sakes, out with it already."

Quinn was trembling. "Ok, she's not on the squad because she is scared to wear the uniform. She's scared to wear the uniform because you painted a target the size of Ohio on her back and made her a social pariah. She's scared to wear the uniform because _we_ made her an outcast. So much so that in December one of the damn asshole jocks thought that she was fair game and could have his way with her, cornering her in a bathroom at school. Now I have to live every day of my life knowing that our actions caused one of the most important people in my life, one of the people I love more than life itself to be brutalized because of _us_."

She paused as she felt San behind her touching her back and took a breath. "Now you and I both have to live with the fact that our actions caused the kindest, sweetest, most loyal, generous and loving person that I have ever met, to be afraid to walk around in a skirt or dress. All because her fathers were gay and ours was an asshole, with our constant need for power and petty jealousy of each other. We started the whole thing trying to impress a son of a bitch who never gave a damn about us. Now back off me and leave her the hell alone before I do something we will both regret." Fran stepped back with tears in her eyes as Quinn turned into San and started sobbing.

Rachel was instantly at her side pulling her into her. Fran stepped toward them and Judy stopped her with a hand on her arm and softly spoke to her. "Not now honey."

Fran looked over and locked eyes with Rachel. "Rachel. I'm…"

Quinn's head snapped to her and Rachel took her face and turned her back. "No more baby. It's over as of now." She gently pushed her into Santana's arms and walked over to Fran.

Fran's tears were coming full force. "Rachel. I'm so sorry."

Rachel touched her arm. "I know, I forgive you." Fran just looked at her shocked along with everyone there and Rachel took a breath. "I forgive you like I have Quinn and everyone else, but the question is can you forgive yourself? Can you learn from this and take all that hatred and self-loathing that I know you carry and turn it into something better. Quinn has, can you?"

Fran just sobbed. "I don't know, it eats at me."

Rachel pulled a paper off the clipboard in her hand, and wrote on it then handed it to her. "This is my phone number, my email and my Facebook address. Contact me and we will talk. You're so much better than this Fran. I know it because Quinn is."

Rachel moved in and hugged her tightly. Fran stood stiff for a moment then melted into her sobbing. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel pulled back and wiped the tears from Fran's face. "I know, and I forgive you. Let it go and forgive yourself." Fran just nodded and Rachel pulled her in for another hug.

Quinn stepped up beside her and Rachel pulled her into the hug. When she felt Judy behind her she stepped back and let her take her place.

Judy cupped her cheek. "Thank you Rachel." Rachel just nodded, kissed her cheek and went back melting into her mom and Santana.

Coach cleared her throat. "Ok girls let's change and load up. We need to get on the road." She kissed Shelby's head then Rachel and San's. She and Ms. Pillsbury took the girls, who all had tears in their eyes to the busses and left Shelby, Judy and the girls there.

Shelby lifted Rachel's face to look in her eyes. "You my baby never fail to amaze me."

Rachel just shrugged. "They need to heal their hearts. I just want to help."

Shelby kissed her forehead and Santana burrowed into her neck. Rachel turned and brought San into her arms fully. "Let it go angel. I need you to let it go. Please do this for me?"

San nodded and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Rachel."

Rachel just smile. "I know, I love you too."

San laughed a watery laugh and pulled her in for a hug, holding her close as they watched Judy quietly talk to her girls.

Shelby kissed them both on the head. "How about you go change. I have the Land Rover so we can ride back together following the bus to get your bags at the school and drop Judy to her car?"

Rachel sighed. "That would be most agreeable. I think we all need away from everyone for a bit." San nodded her agreement and Shelby went to talk to Judy. Quinn walked back to her girls and collapsed into them, her head on San's chest holding on to Rachel.

Rachel kissed her lightly then looked into her eyes. "Let it go baby. We talked about this."

Quinn sighed. "I know we did star. I promise I am trying. I give it conscious thought every day to let it go. It gets a little easier every day."

Rachel nodded and kissed her again. "Ok, thank you. We need to change. Then we are riding home with mom and Judy."

Quinn deflated in relief. "Oh thank god. I don't want to ride back with all of them right now."

Rachel pulled away and grab their hands. "Come on."

They went to the bus grabbed their clothes and changed in the locker room quickly then hung their uniforms in the bus before piling into the Land Rover.

Shelby talked to Sue then she got in and started it up turning back to the girls. "Judy is going to ride with Fran. She's coming home for a few days since she doesn't have class until Wednesday. You are staying with us while she's home Quinn. Your mom will come by after school to see you tomorrow."

Quinn just nodded and melted into the girls. The ride home was uneventful and the girls fell asleep quickly and didn't wake until they got back and Shelby turned off the car.

The piled out and went to grab their bags. Rachel stood on the bottom step one last time. "Listen up girls. I wanted to congratulate you again on an amazing performance today. You were all fantastic. Be ready to work when we get back tomorrow. We have a new routine I will be going over with you. No actual practice just talking it over so you don't need to change into training gear tomorrow. Actual training will not start until midweek or next Monday at the latest. I will let you know when to dress for training again."

Coach stepped up. "I want to think that I can trust that nothing that happened earlier will be talked about after this moment. If I find out it was, you will be off the squad. Show some respect and leave it in Cleveland." She pause as they all nodded. "Ok, be prepared. Tomorrow Figgins is going to want us to show the school our routine during last hour. Your everyday uniforms are fine, we will not be changing for one run through. Now let's get out of here and go home."

Everyone took the time to hug or pat Rachel on the back thanking her for the routine and all her help then headed off.

Judy walked up to them and hugged them all then looked to Quinn. "We were wanting to know if you will come home for dinner tomorrow after Glee practice. Fran and I think is time we all sat down and talked. You can go back to Rachel's after dinner."

Quinn just nodded, not liking it but her mom could be making her come home to stay right now so she didn't argue. Judy kissed her girls then grabbed her bag, went to her car and headed home.

After everyone was gone, Sue, Shelby and the girls loaded up in the Land Rover and headed to the house. The girls helped unloaded the car, unpacked then fell into bed after showering.

Once they were in bed Rachel shifted and rolled over Quinn pushing her into the middle. San pulled her into her and Rachel wrapped around her back just holding her.

San kissed her lightly. "Do you want to talk about it bear?"

Quinn just shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow after dinner."

San just nodded and pulled her in tighter throwing her arm over and caressing Rachel's side. "How about you querida?"

Rachel sighed. "No, I'm ok if you two are ok. We can talk whenever Quinn is ready and I'm ok with that."

Quinn turned her head to kiss her softly then Rachel leaned over to kiss San as well then they all snuggles down and fell asleep fairly quickly.

This is how Shelby and Sue found them an hour later. Dead to the world with death grips on each other. Shelby closed the door and sighed into Sue's shoulder. "What am I going to do when Judy takes Quinn?"

Sue pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Just be there for them. That's all we can do."

Shelby burrowed in. "Will you stay tonight. I just need you to hold me, I just need you close."

Sue kissed her softly. "Of course. I have an extra change of clothes in my bag."

They headed down to grab her bags and lock up the house. Then headed off to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better for the girls.

 **A/N:** **Ke$ha's Take it off (Dance remix) used in the routine can be found on you tube. I hope this chapter was good. I have mixed feelings about it but this is where my muse went. It's done and now on to more Glee and Cheerios training. Shuster also may not be done griping and Rachel may finally blow (Not in the next chapter but shortly thereafter) It could happen.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 49**

Rachel awoke with a start early the next morning. She hadn't had a nightmare and wasn't sure what had awoken her. She looked up to see San's peacefully sleeping face and realized it must have been Quinn being out of bed that woke her. She sat up and looked around not seeing her. She gently got off the bed and checked the bathroom not finding her there.

She decided to check down stairs. She was almost down the stairs when she heard the music coming from the open basement doors. She headed down only to stop short when her mom motioned for her to be quiet and listened intently to Quinn playing the piano and singing.

She smiled softly, recognizing the song. She quietly slipped past her mother to enter the room and sit with her love while she played. Quinn smiled softly at her never breaking stride in the song. At the chorus Rachel joined in backing her up.

Shelby smiled as she watched them and listened to the heartfelt rendition of the song. She smiled brighter as San passed her to sit on the other side of Quinn joining in with Rachel as well. She remembered fondly her second morning here when she found Rachel singing and the others joined her. That was the morning in her heart that she gained not only one daughter but three.

As they finished the song Shelby quietly slipped back up the stairs to start breakfast. She rounded the corner to find Sue at the coffee pot filling a cup. She smiled and went to her wrapping her arms around her. "Good morning."

Sue leaned into her. "Morning. What are they doing up so early singing?"

Shelby sighed. "Quinn woke first and started playing then that song came out. Rachel made her way down then Santana shortly after. Music is so ingrained into them, it's their outlet. When one is upset she usually goes down alone to sing, eventually the others follow and sing back up. It calms them."

Sue looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's actually pretty neat."

Shelby just smiled. "The first time I saw it happen was my second morning here and Rachel was playing. They sang Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I've heard San do a slowed down version of Stronger, Quinn has done this song and actually the duet that San and Rachel did for regionals. She really likes that song. Rachel has done so many I can't count them."

Sue listened as they started over the song. "Do you know this song? I really like the lyrics."

Shelby turned to get a cup. "Yep. It's one of my favorites."

Sue listened again then leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's nice. I'm going to go change and shower for the day. I need to run to the school early to put away the uniforms. We just shoved them in the locker room trying to get out of there last night."

Shelby turned back to her. "If you wait, we can all go and help. It'll take less time."

Sue shrugged. "Only if the girls are up to it."

About that time the girls came in the room. Rachel smiled at Coach still being there. "If were up to what?"

Shelby smiled to her. "I was telling Sue that if she waited, we can all go in together and help her put up the uniforms and stuff from this weekend."

The girls shrugged and Quinn answered grabbing her coffee mug. Shelby had gotten them for them the last time she was in Columbus. Hers had a koala bear on it, San's an angel and Rachel's a bright glittery gold star. "Sure, we usually go in early anyway." Rachel and San nodded their agreement.

Shelby turned to Sue. "See, problem solved and you don't have to go in so early. Now, go take a shower and I will start breakfast, all of you."

Quinn chuckled. "I already had one so I will help with breakfast."

Shelby nodded and the others moved to go upstairs. She and Quinn worked seamlessly together to make breakfast. After putting the breakfast bake in the oven and Quinn putting smoothies in the fridge Shelby turned to her. "How are you doing honey?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I hate what happened yesterday and that it put a damper on our win but it was a long time coming for my sister and I. I'm a little nervous about dinner tonight. There is no telling if anything good will come out of that. The last time my sister and I had civil words that didn't include tons of snark and backstabbing was when we were little."

Shelby walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Well, you never know until you try and maybe it will be for the best regardless of the outcome."

Quinn leaned into her soaking up her love just thinking. "I never thought of it that way. That kind of makes me feel better." She leaned up and kissed her cheek then fell back into the hug. "Thank you mama Shelby."

Shelby's breath caught momentarily then she just hugged her closer. San had been calling her that off and on since she was given guardianship. This was a first for Quinn. "Ok love. Why don't you go get dressed for school? The bake will be done in about thirty minutes. Tell the girls."

Quinn nodded and headed upstairs. They all came back shortly after and they had breakfast together then headed off to the school once the dishwasher was loaded. They quickly got the uniforms and other things put away and readied the presentation for that day for the new routine.

They went and sat in the gym and waited on the girls. When they arrived Rachel had them sit in the stands and she stood going to her boards she had made. "Ok, the dance for the new routine is totally different but definitely doable. We will be doing some of the same stunts but in different sequences and some new ones. New to you not to me and I can demonstrate with Sam and Brittany. I wanted to ask if you all felt comfortable keeping the big stunt. I have one other big stunt I want to do as well but I wanted input from you flyers."

Stacy raised her hand first. "I have no problem with that. It's a badass stunt and the crowd loved it."

Amber raised her hand next. "I'm good with it. We did it perfect and this way we don't have to learn two new big stunts."

Rachel smiled. "That was my thought as well. Makes for learning the new routine faster with more time to fine tune it." She turned back to her drawings. "This is the series of stunts I have in mind."

She spent the rest of their hour explaining it all to them. Coach just sat back and smiled. At the end of the practice the squad headed out and Coach called Rachel to her. "Do you really think that they can pull off that stunt?"

Rachel looked at her apprehensively. "Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

Sue just looked concerned. "What is it Rachel?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I think that with the skill set of our flyers that only Stacy could pull it off."

Sue looked at her curiously. "If you think that why introduce the stunt? I'm all for dangerous stunts but not if someone is going to definitely get hurt."

Rachel looked down and took a shakier breath. "I'm going to do it, I've done it before. That is if the offer still stands for me to join as a cheerleader."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. "Rachel, are you sure? Honey what about the uniforms?"

Rachel sighed then looked up at her with sheer determination in her eyes. "I need to do this, I have to. I want the rest of my life back. He has taken enough from me. Please Sue, let me do this. I have to try."

Sue pulled her into a hug and waved off her concerned mother and girlfriends. "Ok Rach. If you want to try I will let you. You will be an asset to this team, but at any moment that you change your mind you have to promise me that you will tell me and we will pull this stunt and put you back in your trainer uniforms."

Rachel nodded into her chest and sighed into her comforting embrace. "Thank you for this. The uniform is still protection, and I'm not alone anymore."

Sue lifted her head up by her chin. "Sweetheart, you never have to be alone again. You have your mom, your girls, the squad, Puckerman, those damn Gleeks and honey, you have me."

Rachel sobbed and fell into her again holding on tight. Sue just smiled softly. "Ok, how do you want to do this? Ease into it or jump in with both feet?"

Rachel looked up and thought for a moment. "I think I just need to jump in. When can you get me my new gear?"

Sue smiled. "The only thing we will change is your school and competition uniforms. Training gear and sweats as stuff stays the same. You are still our trainer, you're just going to be a performer as well. I need to order your school uniforms, give me two days to get what you need then we will go from there."

Rachel nodded and looked back to her anxious looking girlfriends and mother. She motioned them over and they rushed to her side. Shelby scooped her up first. "What's wrong with mama's baby?"

Rachel chuckled at that. "I'm ok. I was just asking Sue if I could join as a cheerleader."

They all gasped and Shelby tightened her hold on her. "Are you sure baby? You know that means a change in uniform."

Rachel nodded and stepped back only to have Santana and Quinn move in to hold her close. "I'm sure. I need to do this. I need that last part of me back. I have to do this for me."

Shelby smiled slightly. "If that's what you need sweetheart I will be 100% behind you and I will to all I can to help you feel safe."

Quinn kissed her temple. "We will too baby." San held on tighter and nodded her agreement.

Rachel sighed into them. "Ok, the order for my uniforms will be in two days from now. So I we will see then. I will do this for me and I will succeed. I'm tired of dressing like this, I want to feel like a girl again."

San finally found her voice. "I know you will querida. You don't know how to fail, and we will all be with you every step of the way. But hermosa, you are all girl and you look hot no matter what you wear." Quinn nodded along enthusiastically.

Rachel chuckle. "Well, I want to feel hot again and what better way than a Cheerios uniform."

They all laughed then startled at the bell. Rachel winced. "Crap we are so late."

Sue pulled out a little note pad and wrote on it. "Here's a pass to class, they will not count it against you. Now go, I will order your uniforms and get a definite day for you."

The girls nodded and headed off. They watched them go and Shelby turned to Sue. "God are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sue nodded. "She needs to at least try. She promised me that if she changed her mind that she would tell me right away and she would go back to the trainer uniforms. We have to let her set the pace for this. If she says she's ready we have to support her."

Shelby sighed and leaned into her. "You're right, I know this, but she's my baby and I worry."

Sue rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, I do too, but we will help her anyway we can." She kissed her temple. "Now let's go order her uniforms and I have an idea that might make it a little better."

Shelby just looked at her curiously but followed her to her office.

The girls made it to class, gave their note and were excused. The rest of the day flew by without a problem. At 30 minutes to before the last class the Cheerios were called to the football field and the announcement was made for the student body to meet on the bleachers there during last hour.

When they came out to the field Amber was leaning on some of the others holding her knee with tears in her eyes. The girls rushed to her. San making it first. "What the hell happened?"

Marissa looked pissed and answered. "We were coming down the stairs and one of the AV idiots was running up not paying attention. He slammed into her and she fell half a damn flight of stairs."

Quinn threw her hands up. "Shit are you ok? Do you need a doctor?"

Amber looked up tears still streaming. "I couldn't even put any pressure on it. They carried me out here."

Rachel took out her phone and called coach to explain what happened. She hung up and came back over. "Take her to a seat to get her off of it." She turned to Britt and Sam. "Run in and get her a couple of icepacks and a towel."

She turned back to San and Quinn. "Quinn stay here with the squad. I need to run to the locker room and I'll take San with me."

Quinn looked curious. "What do you need in the locker room?"

Rachel sighed then steeled herself. "A uniform. We don't have time to re-block this and I can do all her stunts. Looks like it's sink or swim time."

San grabbed her arm. "Are you sure querida?"

Rachel shrugged. "Whether it's today or Wednesday it's all the same. At least this way I will be focusing on the routine. I'll be fine. I promise."

San held up her hands. "Ok, let's do this."

As they ran to the locker room San sent a text to Puck and David to make every boy take off their letterman before coming out to the stadium.

 **Santana-Puck and Dave: Stop all lettermen's from being worn out to the assembly. Rachel is going full Cheerio and I don't want the jackets distracting her. Our routine is dangerous.**

 **Puck-Santana: Oh shit. I'm on it.**

 **Dave-Santana: I got this no worries.**

 **Santana-Puck and Dave: Thank you so much.**

 **Puck-Santana: Anything for Rachel.**

 **Dave-Santana: Ditto**

The both took a breath as they entered the storage room. Coach was setting things on the table. "Are you sure about this Rachel?"

Rachel just straightened her spine. "Absolutely Coach. I need this."

She motioned to the table. "Ok boss, suit up."

Rachel chuckled as she left the room. San helped her get ready then they headed back out. At the door Rachel paused, took a deep breath then pushed them open and strode out on the field.

Amber looked up and gasped. "Rachel no!"

Rachel went to her and kneeled in front of her. "As of Wednesday I was going to be a full-fledged Cheerio anyway. We're just moving things up a bit for this performance. We don't have time to re-block this. This was not your fault. I can do this Amber, I need to do this for me."

Amber looked up to San and Quinn who just nodded and back to Rachel. "Ok, you're the boss."

Rachel smiled and went out to the others, all of them gathering around. "Ok, I'm taking Amber's place today. Form up and let's wait for Figgins to introduce us before we set up on the field."

They all nodded stunned and San looked at the bases menacingly. "Drop her you die."

Sam looked at her determined. "We got this cap." The others nodded just as determined and they fell in formation.

Shelby and Sue came out and Shelby grabbed her arm tightly. "Oh my god what is going on?"

Sue sighed. "One of the girls got hurt on their way here and Rachel insisted on replacing her." Shelby moved to go to her and Sue pulled her back. "Let her do this honey. She needs it. If it doesn't work out she can change her mind right now. Trust her baby."

Shelby deflated. "Ok, who is she replacing?"

Sue tightened her grip on her. "One of the stunt flyers."

Shelby gasped and turned her head. "Oh god I can't watch this."

Sue rubbed her arm. "It will be fine. She's done every one of these stunts countless times. Just breathe and watch how truly talented she really is."

Shelby sighed and turned to watch.

Figgins looked to them as he stepped out looking stunned for a moment at Rachel then turned to address the student. "Good afternoon students. As you know our Cheerios went to their regionals competition this weekend and brought home another trophy and are now going to Nationals."

He paused as the students cheered. "So here they are doing their regionals winning routine."

Rachel counted them off and they scattered to the field setting up the formation. The music started and they were off.

Once again the routine was flawless. Neither Rachel nor the bases missed a beat. She flew through the routine effortlessly. When they did the major stunt the students gasped and cheered wildly for them. When it ended they were all on their feet clapping and cheering madly.

Rachel and Stacy dismounted the pyramid and stood proudly together. Rachel call out "Form up!" and they all fell in line.

When the cheering died down a bit Figgins came back out with his microphone. "Thank you ladies. That was wonderful." He turned to the rest of the student body. "Students you are all free to go. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Sue grabbed his mic. "All New Directions meet us down here now." She handed him the mic back and she and Shelby went to the girls. "Just as good as yesterday ladies."

Shelby hugged Rachel then stepped back letting Sue talk to them. "Ok, as you've noticed we have a new flyer." Rachel beamed and they all cheered. "She will be official when her uniforms come in on Wednesday."

She looked to Rachel. "That is if this is still what you want."

Rachel nodded. "It is Coach."

Sue smiled. "Alright you are free to go if you are not in glee."

Rachel turned to the girls. "Practice tomorrow no training gear. We still have more to go over. We'll see you in the morning." They all rushed her in a group hug then headed out.

San and Quinn pulled her close. San let out a breath. "God you looked good out there, but my heart stopped as we watched you from the top of our pyramid doing that damned stunt."

Quinn nodded her agreement. "I almost passed out."

Rachel chuckled. "You better get used to it." They groaned and she laughed pulling away and going to Amber. "Is your mom on her way?"

Amber sighed. "Yes. She should be here any minute. She said leave it to me to be a flyer and never get hurt just to twist my knee on the damn stairs."

They both laughed then Rachel rubbed her shoulder as the Gleeks came out. "It wasn't your fault, you we knocked down. Josh and Jake will carry you to the car. I don't want any pressure on that until it's looked at."

She just nodded sadly. "Ok."

Amber's mom arrived a few minutes later rushing on to the field. Rachel had the boys carry her out. "Call and let one of us know what the doctor says. I'm going to worry about you until we know something."

Amber nodded. "Ok boss. Talk to you later."

They waved her off and Sue turned to the group. "Alright guys. We still have to nail down this set list. We will all be going to the auditorium and you will be splitting off into your duet groups. Shelby, Shuster and I will be at the director's desk finishing this up so the choreography can be nailed down as well."

Josh and Jake ran back and joined the group. Shelby address them. "Ok let's go." She turned to Rachel. "Baby are you going to change yet?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "No, if it's ok I think I will keep this on for now. San and I will grab my clothes and meet you all in there since we don't have to work. If you have any of the set list figured out I can start on it while you pick the rest."

Shelby hugged her. "Ok honey go get your clothes then meet us in there and we will see where were are."

They all headed in, Rachel and Santana went off to get her clothes then headed to the auditorium.

 **A/N: Ok there it is. Rachel is trying to finish healing. We will see how it goes. Glee practice and Fabray dinner next.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 50**

After grabbing her clothes and bag from the locker room Rachel and San walked hand in hand through the empty hall. San could feel the tension in Rachel and pulled her into an empty classroom.

She pulled her into her arms, kissed her softly and felt some of her tension ease. "You ok querida?"

Rachel sighed and leaned into her, her head on San shoulder. "Yes, I'm ok. I guess the adrenaline of the performance and worrying about Amber is wearing off. I'm just a little anxious."

San kissed her head. "Do you want to change or head on to the auditorium?"

Rachel leaned up and kissed her lips tenderly. "Let's head to the auditorium. I know I am safe there and it's a good place to get used to a skirt again surrounded by people I feel safe with."

San nodded and took her lips again. "Ok hermosa, let's do it. Oh by the way." She reached behind Rachel and pulled her closer by her ass cheeks. "You look HOT estrella. Just thought you should know."

She kissed her again and Rachel immediately deepened it and moaned into her mouth. They kissed passionately until the need for air arose. "Thank you, now let's go to our bear."

San smile releasing her and they left to find the others. When they entered the auditorium they could tell by the body language of the coaches that they were in a heated discussion so they sat to the side and just watched everyone around them until they were called upon for something.

At the director's desk Sue stood and looked at Shuster. "What is the problem with wanting Quinn to do this solo?"

Will shook his head. "We can't give all the good parts to your favorites. Rachel has a solo, she and Santana have a duet, and they are both part of one of the new group number. Why should we rule out the others for the solo so quickly?"

Shelby leaned into him. "We are not playing favorites here Shuster. She is an amazing singer and piano player and I will put our best performer in for the songs that are chosen. She will nail this, and as for the other two. They are not the only ones in the group numbers. Most of the kids have been given special singing parts. You also forget that they gave up the opportunity for another duet by backing out to give the others a chance."

Shue scoffed. "Like you're not going to rig it for Quinn to win that as well."

Sue was shaking in her anger. "How the hell would we rig anything with four other judges? You're an idiot." She sat back down. "Shelby made the call for the solo."

Shelby sat back and thought. "I want this song, she is the best for it. So it goes to her. It's a two to one vote Shuster and I have final say. Rachel, San, and Brittany will sing back up for her."

Shue shook his head. "Why those three?"

Shelby sighed. "Because we have heard Quinn, San and Rachel sing this and I think adding in Britt will make it richer and more rounded out."

Sue looked pissed. "Did they pitch this song to you?"

Shelby stood again shaking. "NO! They just sing at home a lot and we heard them sing it. This conversation is over. The set list is complete."

She turned to leave and he called to her. "I want to hear it. I don't think you're being fair."

Shelby turned back around. "It's not about being fair. It's about putting on the best show possible to win a competition. This is not a damn talent show. It's a competition show choir. That means you put your best out there." She stalked off toward the stage calling Quinn, Britt, Rachel and San to her.

When she got to the piano the girls joined her. "What's up Ms. Shelby" Britt asked as she bounced over.

Shelby turned to Quinn. "I want you to sing the song you were doing this morning for me." She turned to the others. "I want you guys to sing back up for her."

Quinn looked shocked. "Um. I was just messing around this morning."

Shelby sighed. "I know baby, but I also know you know that song inside and out. I want to hear it in its entirety with these guys backing you up. Please."

Quinn shrugged. "Ok sure." She and the girls went to the piano bench and talked about the back-up parts.

Shelby walked to the middle of the stage. "Ok guys, I want you all to come up front and listen to a song for a moment please." She exited the stage and took a seat as the others all joined her.

Sue sat beside her and Shue on the other side of Sue. She leaned in to whisper in her ear as she rubbed her arm. "Calm down a bit honey or that vein on your forehead is going to explode."

Shelby let out a strangled laugh trying not to laugh as some of her tension eased. She slapped Sue's arm playfully. "Shut up." Sue just sat back chuckling.

On the stage the girls got set. Quinn took a breath, stretched her shoulders and began playing then started singing.

There was a time I packed my dreams away.  
Living in a shell, hiding from myself.

There was a time when I was so afraid.  
I thought I'd reached the end,  
But baby that was then  
I am made of more than my yesterdays.

This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.

I had to decide,  
Was I gonna to play it safe.  
Or look somewhere deep inside,  
Try to turn the tide,  
And find the strength to take that step of faith.

This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.

And I have the courage like never before, yeah.  
I've settled for less now I'm ready for more,  
Ready for more.

This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.

I'm living in the moment  
As look around I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.  
This is my now.

The kids erupted in applause and Shelby and Sue just smirked at Shue. Shelby went back on stage as the cheering calmed. "Ok, what do you think of our second solo song for Nationals guys?"

Quinn looked up at her shocked. Mercedes stood. "It's being done just like that isn't it?"

Kurt stood next to her. "I mean yea, add the drums and a guitar into it and its perfect."

Shelby just smile, sparing a glance at Shuster's pissed face. "That was my thought exactly."

Quinn walked to her. "Are you sure you really want me doing the solo? I mean Rachel or Mercedes could do it better."

Mercedes smiled. "No Quinn, you got this. I couldn't do that any better. This is all you girl." The others all voiced their agreement.

Quinn smiled at her then turned to Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "I agree with Cedes. This is all you baby."

Quinn looked back to Shelby. "Sue heard you sing it this morning and pitched it to me for the solo. I agree with all of them. You got this honey. You're the best one for this song."

Quinn beamed and hugged her tight. "Ok, I'll do it."

The rest of the group cheered again. Shelby released the hug and turned to them. "Ok, we have a complete set list now. We will announce the other songs Friday after the duets competition. You have 30 minutes left of practice, finish up with your partner then I will call practice then."

Marcus raised his hand. "Ms. C, I know the drums for that song. My sister did it in her talent show last year and me and Josh backed her up."

Josh stepped up beside him. "Yea, it was pretty cool. I still remember the guitar part."

Shelby nodded and called them to the stage with them. Sue turned to Shuster. "See William, even your original kids agreed. She's the one for this, Mercedes could have tried to battle her for it and didn't. You need to start trusting that Shelby knows what she is doing."

Shue was red in the face he was so angry. Sue just shook her head and looked over as San and Rachel sat next to her. Rachel smiled. "I like this solo. I think we shouldn't add dancers to it, just keep it her, the piano, the back-up singers and the boys on drums and guitar. It's more raw that way. So, are we keeping with the theme like the club wanted too?"

Sue nodded. "Yes, it was a good idea. I hope all the duets fit with it."

San leaned over to see her. "They are, everyone agreed when we were picking songs for the list we gave Shelby."

Rachel looked confused. "Didn't she show you guys the duet song list?"

Sue shook her head. "No, she wanted it to be a surprise for all the other judges. She only glance at it herself to make sure we weren't duplicating any songs."

Rachel just nodded and sat back. Shue looked over at her. "I know you filled in for an injured cheerleader today, but why are you still in that uniform. I didn't think you wore _skirts_ anymore." He said irritably.

Rachel just recoiled back into San. Sue looked at him incredulously. "What the hell, why would you say that to her?"

He just shrugged. "I was told she was given special treatment for the way she was dressing so I'm confused as to why now she's wearing a skirt. That's all."

Rachel was shaking as Shelby came over. She had heard what Sue yelled. "What's going on?"

Rachel stood and went straight into her arms, burying her head. Shelby held on tight and glared at him. "What the hell did you say to my daughter?"

He sat back. "I was wondering why one week she can't wear sweats or a dress without leggings and the next she's in a skirt."

Shelby saw red. "What she does and doesn't do is none of you concern. LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

Shuster stood. "I'm just confused."

Rachel turned to him and straightened her spine. She wiped her eyes and glared at him. "Then let me explain it to you."

The steel in her voice caused them all to flinch, and all San, Shelby and Sue could think was 'oh, shit'.

She took a step forward. "I was raped Mr. Shuster. I haven't felt comfortable in a skirt or dress since. Quite frankly, I am not comfortable now either. Not by any means, but I was trying to be."

The rest of the club was moving closer and Quinn came up beside Shelby and San looking concerned. Rachel took a breath. "Have you ever been physically held down and brutalized Mr. Shuster? Has someone ever held you down, ripped away your dignity, stole your innocence and a part of who you are? Forcing themselves on you, tearing your body apart for the inside and injuring the rest of you, leaving you bleeding on the floor?"

There was a quiet rage in her voice, her fist were shaking, and she was glaring daggers into the man as he shook his head. "Then how the _hell_ can you stand there and question how I chose to dress or try to heal my soul after all that has happened to me? I have lost one of my fathers and was thrown away by the other father and my aunt. I was bullied most of my life. I have been raped. I have been sexually harassed and threatened. I have had a boy three times my size try to force his way into my home and try to hurt one of my loves when she tried to protect me."

Her voice hitch on the last word. She took another shaky breath then continues. "My mother finds me after looking for me my whole life because I was stolen from her. Only to find out my father was hiding me from her for ten years after she found me the first time. The same boy that raped me tried to rape one of my girlfriends and physically injured both of them right in front of me."

She paused trying to calm herself as she feeling both her girls' hands on her back and Shelby and Sue's on her shoulders. "How DARE you stand there and question me about anything, let alone my clothing choice. I have listened to you try and tear down everything I have built this year that I have worked so hard for since the moment you returned. Not to mention how you treated me before. What is it about me that makes you act like this? You are an adult, a teacher for god sakes. What have I done that is so _horrible_ that you feel the need to carry this hatred for me?"

He just stood there dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing with no sound. Rachel was about to continue when a voice behind them stopped her. "WILLIAM!"

They all turned to see Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury standing there pissed as hell. "In my office NOW!" Figgins was shaking in anger.

Shuster just hung his head and walked out, Ms. Pillsbury following. Figgins turned to Rachel. "I am so sorry about that. He will not be returning to Glee club. He might not be returning to this school when I am done with him." He smiled slightly and turned to follow the others.

Everyone else just watched Rachel. She hadn't moved, just stood there trembling. San moved toward her but stopped when Rachel held up a hand and stepped away from them. "No."

She stood for a moment then turned. "I want to go home now. Mom will you bring the girls with you. I need to drive myself." With that she turned, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the auditorium.

San and Quinn moved to follow but Shelby pulled them back. "Let her go."

San turned, "We just want to make sure she makes it safely to the damn car."

Shelby turned to Puck. "Noah, Tina, make sure she gets there, but keep your distance." They nodded and ran out of the room. She turned back to the girls and pulled them into her. "Let's get our things and go to the house. Hopefully that's where she's heading. She did say she wanted to go home."

They pulled away and ran to get their stuff and Shelby turned back to the others. "Practice is over. You can go home." They nodded, tears in their eyes and she went to gather her things then turned to Sue. "Can you drive us? I rode with you today."

Sue pulled her into a hug. "Of course, let's go."

They all piled into Sue's car and headed out.

Rachel got in her Camaro, not seeing Puck and Tina watching as she started it and headed to the house. When she got there she headed for the basement. She paused at the door looking at it for a moment then left it open then went down leaving that door open as well. She sat at the piano and started randomly playing.

Shelby, Sue and the girls all breathed a sigh of relief at finding Rachel's car in the garage. They entered the house and heard the sounds of the piano. Dropping their things in the living room they walked to the basement door and shared a look.

San looked down the stairs then softly spoke. "If the door is left open she knows we'll come down. When she wants to be alone she closes them."

She looked to Shelby silently asking what to do. Shelby squeezed her shoulder and nodded. They all headed quietly down the stairs stopping at the door watching her play random tunes. They had done this many times, always waiting for whatever song would eventually come out.

Rachel sighed and picked her tune. As she started to sing she broke their hearts all over again and the girls moved to sit with her like always. As she sang tears poured out of her and her voiced hitched here and there.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though there here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why he had to… to…

She stopped and collapsed into Santana's waiting arms. When Quinn wrapped around them and she broke. Shelby turned into Sue and cried into her chest and Sue just held on as they listened to her heart wrenching sobs.

Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She went to stand behind her placing a gentle hand on her head. Rachel looked up at her then stood and rushed into her arms. Shelby picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat with her in her lap rocking. San and Quinn sat on either side of them and wrapped their arms around them both. Sue knelt in front of them rubbing Rachel's arm and Shelby's leg as Rachel sobbed into her mother.

With no idea how long they were there, she finally calmed and just clung to Shelby. The sound of the doorbell startled them and Sue stood. "I'll get it. You stay here." Shelby nodded and she went upstairs.

She opened the door to an anxious Judy. "Judy?"

Judy rushed in. "Please tell me Quinn is here? Is everything ok? None of you are answering your phones and Quinn was supposed to be home an hour ago."

Sue sighed. "Everyone is here." She went on and explained what had happened. "When we got here we all dropped our things on the couch. None of us heard the phones. I'm sorry you were worried."

Judy just shook her head. "Nonsense, Rachel was more important. Is she ok now? Where is she?"

Sue shrugged. "She's calmed a bit. They're all down in the studio."

Judy sighed. "Can I please go check on her?"

Sue nodded "of course," and led her down. When they got there Judy knelt in front of them and grabbed her hand. Rachel looked over and leaned over to hug her then laid back into Shelby. Judy stood and kissed San then Quinn. "Quinn, I'm canceling our dinner tonight so you can stay here. It can wait until her next visit or tomorrow or something."

Quinn sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you mom." Judy just nodded and rubbed her hair.

Judy knelt in front of them again rubbing Rachel's back. "Honey, how about I go up and order from that Thai restaurant you like so much? Then we can sit and eat dinner, maybe curl up in your room after and watch a movie together?"

Rachel looked at her with a sad smile. "Ok, I'm not really hungry, but I'll try."

Judy nodded then stood kissing her head. She shared a look with Shelby then headed upstairs to call the food in and call Fran to tell her she wouldn't be home.

Fran understood and was mad at Mr. Shue for his treatment of Rachel. In just that one small conversation Sunday the little diva had broken some of her walls. Judy ended her call and headed back down stairs.

Shelby felt her baby sigh and whatever tension that had still held her released from Rachel's body. She kissed her head. "Do you want to talk about it mama's baby?"

Rachel kissed her cheek. "There's nothing to talk about. He's an ass and I'm glad Figgins is taking him away from Glee. What happened today changes nothing. I think I just needed to get that out and now I just want to lay here a minute."

Shelby held her tighter. "As long as you need baby. I will hold you as long as you need."

Rachel snuggled into her grabbing Santana's hand that was resting on her stomach and Quinn's on her leg and held them. Soaking up all their comfort.

At her touch they both relax a bit more. San kissed the back of her head and melted into them as Quinn kissed her hand.

When Judy came back down Sue was kneeling in front of them again and they were just resting there quietly. She moved over and sat beside Quinn rubbing her back.

They all sat there in silence for a while. Sue looked up at her and smirked. "Hey Rachel?"

Rachel turned her head to look at her. "Yes coach?"

Sue looked at her seriously. "You look like just another sloppy babies in my uniform. Are you sure you want your own?"

Rachel just stared at her for a moment then busted up laugh. After a second they all joined in. She launched herself into Sue's arms still laughing. "Oh god I needed that."

After a moment their laughter calmed and she kissed Sue's cheek. "Thank you Sue."

Sue just blushed at the kiss causing them all to laugh again. She'd never kissed her before.

She was saved by the bell when the doorbell rang. Rachel stood. "Come on, let's eat."

They all stood and filed out. Judy got the door and the others went to set the table. They all ate and just talked about this and that. After dinner they all piled on to the girls bed and fell asleep watching Bring it on together.

All but Shelby. She lay there in Sue's arms, her girls snuggled into them with Judy snuggled into Quinn's back. She chuckled, 'puppies the lot of them' she thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep surrounded by her little family.

 **A/N: Chapter 50 people. The big** _5-0_ **. I will get to the Fabray dinner next I think. This one kind of ran away with me. What do you think of Quinn's solo and Rachel telling Shuster off?**

 **Rachel's song: Yesterday by The Beatles**

 **Quinn's song: This is My Now by Jordan Sparks**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 51**

The next morning found Brittany pacing in front of the school with Stacy, Sam and Marsha watching her with concerned. Stacy stepped forward and stopped her taking her hands. "Sweetheart, you need to call down."

Brittney shook her head. "I can't, I know she's going to be mad at me. She's going to hate me now."

Stacy cupped her face. "No she won't baby. You were only trying to help her and it did help."

Brittney pulled away to watch the entrance to the parking lot. "No, she was so upset. She left without the girls and Ms. Shelby after he talked to her."

Sam turned her to her. "Britt, she left because she was upset at Shuster, not at Figgins. Whatever he said to her about her uniform really upset her. She not going to be mad at you. She loves you baby."

A tear escaped her eyes. "I love her too. So, so much. I just know she'll be mad at me."

Sam sighed and pulled her into a hug. There was going to be no calming her until she talked to Rachel. They all looked up as they heard the tail tell sounds of the Mustang right before it pulled in. That car was souped up and you could hear it a block away.

Britt stiffened in her arms then pulled away to stand and stare at the car as the girls exited, tears pouring down her face.

When they entered the parking lot they saw their four friend at the door. Rachel looked over at them as she put the car in park. "Somethings wrong with Britt."

San and Quinn looked out the window quickly and they all immediately exited the car and went to her. As soon as Rachel was within a foot of her Brittney launched herself into her arms sobbing.

Rachel looked to the others for an explanation holding her tight.

Before they could speak though Brittany started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Rachie. So sorry." She said it over and over.

Rachel tightened her hold. "What in the world honey? What are you sorry for?"

Brittany sobbed into her. "I… I'm sorry… I texted… Ms. P" She was crying so hard she couldn't say any more.

Rachel looked back to the others. Stacy walked over and rubbed Brittney back. "She texted Ms. Pillsbury that you needed Mr. Figgins because Shuster was being mean when your mom yelled at him to leave you alone. She thinks you're going to be mad at her for it."

Rachel pulled up her face and kissed her nose then wiped her eyes. "I'm not mad sweetie. I don't know what I would have said or done if Figgins hadn't stopped me when he did. Thank you for helping."

Britt sobbed again and fell back into her. "You don't… hate me…?"

Rachel pulled her in tight. "Absolutely not, you helped me ducky. I love you, I could never hate you."

Britt held her tight as her sobs stopped and the shaking in her body subsided. "I love you too Rachie."

Rachel smile and brought her face back up to look in her eyes. "Ok, no more tears. You know it hurts my heart to see you cry."

Britt nodded and dried her face. Rachel kissed her nose again. "Now, let's go in and you can help me set up my stunt boards."

Britt smiled brightly and pulled her in to the school, Rachel laughing behind her. The other girls followed a little slower behind them. Santana looked to Stacy. "I wondered how they just happened to be there. Was she like that all night?"

Stacy nodded. "Yes, we couldn't calm her. Her mom let us stay the night with her just to try and help her sleep."

Quinn looked over sharply. "Why didn't you call us?"

Sam sighed. "We tried to call and let her talk to Rachel or you guys but every time we picked up our phones she took them away saying Rachel needed to rest and she would talk to her today. When she finally fell asleep it was too late to call."

San sighed. "I'm glad she texted Ms. P and got Figgins. Rachel doesn't need that man around her anymore, he's toxic."

They all nodded their agreement and went into the locker room. Britt and Rachel were talking about the routine and Britt was back to her normally bubbly self. They all smiled watching them and went to put their things in their lockers.

Sue had gone in earlier after getting a message on her phone and whispering something to Shelby during breakfast she rushed off. She came out of the supply room when she heard the girls talking. "You're all here early, good. I need you all to help me in here."

She went back into the supply room and they followed her in. She went to the table that was full of something red in packages. "We need to sort these in bags by size for each girl."

San walked over and picked one up. "What are they?"

Sue didn't look up just kept working. "There your new compression short. They are replacing your spanks. Every bag gets 6 pairs." She gave Santana the list of girls and their sizes and a red cloth shopping type bag with Cheerios on it then walked over to a rack.

She turned to Rachel "Rachel come here." Rachel moved over to her and she pointed to a garment bag. "Your uniforms came in early. It's your choice when you start wearing them. Everything is in the garment bag and the duffle below it."

Rachel walked over and opened the garment bag. "I'll bring my others back tomorrow."

Sue shook her head. "No, keep them. They were personalized to you and you may need them again for something."

Rachel looked back at the bag. "Ok, may as well start today if they're here. How did you get them so fast?"

Sue shrugged. "Turns out the uniform guy is terrified of me and got to work on them as soon as I called the order in and told him to put a rush on it. He made them his first delivery them this morning."

Rachel just chuckle and took out a uniform from the garment bag then all of the things she needed from the duffle then left the room.

San and Quinn watched her go then turned back to the task they were given, worriedly shooting glances at the door.

When they were done they all changed into the new shorts and threw their spanks in their lockers. The compressions shorts were form fitting but came down to the hem of their skirts. By the time they were done Rachel still hadn't come out of the changing stall so the girls went to her.

San knocked on the door lightly. "Querida, you ok?"

Rachel opened the door and rushed into her arms reaching for Quinn. She was in full uniform. Quinn melted into her back. "You don't have to do this today baby."

Rachel sighed. "Yes I do. I just needed a moment in your arms."

Quinn just held on to them tighter. "You can have all the moments you need star."

San kissed her head. "You ready hermosa?"

Rachel leaned up and kissed her softly. "Yes, I just need to put my old uniform and my new gear in my locker."

They released their hold on each other and stepped back. Quinn kissed her lightly. "Ok baby, we'll help you. Grab the uniform from the stall and I will go grab your new gear and bring it to your locker. Then we need to get ready for the others to pass out the new shorts."

Coach came and met them at Rachel's locker. "I sent a mass text telling them to report to the supply room before practice. They should start arriving any minute. The girls can take care of passing them out. I want to talk to you about the routine before you start today Rachel."

She turned to Quinn and San. "When everyone has their bags and are changed come get us." They nodded and head off the supply room, Sue and Rachel to the office.

After changing Marsha, Stacy, Sam and Britt go to wait for the other girls in the supply room to hand the bags out. Stacy sat in a chair and pulled Britt into her lap. "You better now sweetheart?"

Britt sighed and kissed her neck. "Yes, I just don't like to upset my Rachie."

Stacy smiles sadly. "I know, none of us do. She's ok though, she's not upset with you."

Britt nodded. "I know. I'm worried about her wearing the uniform."

Sam walked over and kissed her lips softly. "We will do everything we can to make sure she is ok baby. No one will get near her."

Britt smiles. "Thank you."

Stacy tightens her hold. "Hey, we love her too. I know I was harsh in the beginning but after really spending time with her and getting to know her, she's kind of awesome. Not as awesome as you but still awesome."

Britt giggles and leans into her. "I so wish we were not at school right now."

Stacy leans up and gently bites her earlobe. "Why's that Britt?"

Brittney groans. "You know why stop it baby." Sam just smiles indulgently at them shaking her head.

Stacy chuckles. "Ok little duck, I'll stop. For now." Brittany swats at her arm and gets up as they hear the other girls start to arrive.

Quinn and San come in a moment later followed by some of the others. They quickly explain the new shorts and that Rachel was in full uniform and an official cheerleader starting today. Asking them not to say anything to her about it and just act like normal. The girls all agreed, changed and went to wait for them in the stands.

In the office Rachel had finished going over the last of the routine with coach and they were now just sitting waiting on the others. Sue looked to her. "What was going on with B this morning? When I go here they were already here waiting and she refused to talk or come in until you got here. She was not herself."

Rachel sighed. "She was waiting for me afraid I was going to be upset and mad at her."

Coach just looked shocked. "Why in the world would you get mad at B of all people?"

Rachel folded her hands in her lap. "She texted Ms. Pillsbury yesterday during the fight with Shuster, asking for Figgins to come help. For some reason she got it in her head that I was upset or would be upset about it. I'm not, I'm glad she got them."

Coach nodded. "It was a good move. I'm not sure he would have lived much longer between you, your mom or the girls and Puckerman looked ready to kill. I may have been plotting his demise myself"

Rachel smiled at that. "At least he won't be in glee anymore and I can finally relax."

Sue nodded and looked up as two knocks sounded on the door and Shelby entered followed by San and Quinn. She walked over and kissed Rachel's head then sat on the corner of Sue's desk. "The girls tell me that everyone is ready in the gym"

Coach and Rachel stood. "Ok, let's get to it. We have a late start and I have a lot of material to go over with them." Rachel turned and went to the girls.

Coach came around the desk. "Let's go."

The all walked out and went to the others. Practice was pretty uneventful. Rachel finished the break down and everyone was getting pretty excited. The new routine would be epic and they couldn't wait to get started.

When they were done Rachel was about to call practice San and Quinn stood and walked to her talking softly. "Querida, they want to do a power march, but we told them it was up to you."

Rachel looked at them stunned. "Why?"

Quinn smiled. "Because you're a true Cheerio now. They want the school to know you have their unwavering support your first day out there."

Rachel smiled softly and turned to the group. "Ok ladies, that's it today, meet out in front of the school in 20 minutes, power formation."

The all cheered and headed off to put their things in their lockers before the march. Amber hobbled over on her crutches and Rachel smiled sadly. "How are you feeling? Your message said it's just a bad sprain."

Amber nodded. "Yea Doc said I could train again maybe next week. I have to go back for a recheck on Monday. I'm so sorry."

Rachel waved it off. "Nonsense. It wasn't your fault and we will not be doing any stunts until the middle or end of next week anyway. Plenty of time."

Amber just smiled. "Thanks boss. I will be waiting at your locker for you all this morning before heading off to class."

Rachel smile. "Ok Amber. Go to your locker and we will see you there. Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "No, my boyfriend is waiting out the doors there to help me," and she headed out.

They headed to the locker room to grab their letterman jackets, Rachel got her new one out of the garment bag and just looked at it. It looked like the other girls jacket but bellow the Cheerios logo on the back was the word Trainer. It would be the only thing about her uniform that was different. Otherwise she was now just like them.

She smiled putting it on and hugged the front opening around herself. San stepped up behind her and wrapped strong arms around her. "Looks good querida. God you look sexy in this." She bit gently on her neck.

Leaning back into her Rachel turned her head and captured her full lips in a sweet kiss. Quinn walked up in front of her and molded her body to her front kissing her jawline up to her ear. "Sexy as hell baby."

Rachel turned and took her lips as well then watched as her girls shared a kiss. "That is sexy as hell."

They both chuckled and Quinn stepped back. "Come on, we don't want to make the whole squad late right along with us."

They linked hands and headed out. Once outside Rachel stood, the squad waiting patiently behind her and breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves. San leaned into her ear. "Take your time hermosa. We have a few extra minutes."

Rachel nodded and took one last breath. She turned looking over her shoulder to see nothing but determined and supportive faces. Her eyes locked with Stacy's for a moment. She smiled and winked causing Rachel to chuckle. Facing back to the front she straightened her spine, raised her chin, fixed her best HBIC face on and gave the baby Cheerios at the door the signal to open.

She stepped forward and led the squad in. As always the halls parted to allow them to pass. The only difference this time was they didn't rush away in fear. They just stepped aside and watched them pass. Several students smiled then went about their business.

She was feeling ok, nervous as hell, but ok. As she rounded the corner of her hall she was slammed into by a large form. She looked up and froze at the sight of Finn staring down at her and was instantly pulled back and surrounded by Britt and their three other friends while San and Quinn stood in front of them yelling at the boy. The rest of the squad moving to flank them.

San pulled Rachel back and into Brittney's arms and rounded on Finn. "What the hell Hudson?"

Finn backed up, hands in the air. "I swear it was an accident. I didn't know you were coming around the corner."

Quinn was in his face in a second. "That's bullshit. The second we walked through those doors word would have spread to clear the damn halls."

Finn just backed up more. "I didn't know. No one talks to me anymore for me to find out." He said exasperated.

Rachel moved forward wrapping an arm around both girls pulling them back to her. At her touch they calmed slightly and allow her to pull them to her. "Stop, it was an accident."

She was shaking and they instantly turned and wrapped her in their arms. Stacy and Sam move to stand in front of them Marsha put her arms around them all and Brittney moved to the boy. "Leave, you have no reason to be in this hall. You shouldn't have been here at all to begin with." Her voice held so much malic and her face such unadulterated rage that it terrified the boy. He nodded while scrambling off the other direction almost slamming right into Coach and Shelby.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Shelby was shaking in rage. "Get. Out. Of. This. Hall." He gulped, turned and ran up the stairs beside him.

Shelby quickly moved to Rachel and put a hand on her head. "You ok baby girl?"

Rachel pulled out of her girls embrace and stood tall. "Yes mom, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm fine I promise."

Shelby hugged her then stepped back. Rachel looked behind her to the rest of the highly agitated squad. "Ok ladies, form up and let's move on."

They immediately fall back into formation and Rachel smiles at Shelby. "I gotta go before we're late. I'll see you later. I love you, thank you mom."

Shelby smiles as Rachel moves on and the squad follows. "That girl is going to rule the world someday." At her voice she turns to an amused looking Sue.

"I have no doubt she will. My daughter is a born leader. She just needed others to see and accept it." They walk back toward Shelby's office.

Sue chuckles. "If she ever fully understands her people powers we could all be in trouble."

Shelby laughs. "Oh honey, she understands it, she just has too much heart to abuse it. That's what makes them all love her so."

Sue sits in the chair in front of Shelby's desk when they enter looking thoughtful. "You know, I think your right."

They both laugh and Shelby sits to use her computer. "I'm always right. Now let's start booking our trips to National for glee and Cheerios early so we can make sure the rooms are all together and adjoining like Regionals."

They get to work figuring out the best places to stay and are deciding on rooms when Figgins comes in. "Good morning ladies I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

They sit back and offer him a chair and he sits. "I wanted to fill you in on what happened with Mr. Shuster after you left yesterday."

They both just sit and listen, hoping for the answer they want.

 **A/N: There's Chapter 51. For some reason I struggled with it, not sure why. I hope it's good, but on to the next. Next Mr. Shue's fate and the clubs reaction to it.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 52**

After discussing what had happened the day before and the decisions that he made in regards to Mr. Shue, Figgins left the office.

Sue sat back and just looked at Shelby for her reaction. She was a little less them pleased herself but what could she do?

Shelby stood up. "I can't believe they are just suspending him."

Sue walked over to her and pulled her in to a hug. "At least it's for the rest of the school year and he's not allowed to come back to Glee at all. By then the girls will have passed Spanish and won't have him as a teacher again."

Shelby pulled back and started pacing. "I'm not happy about this."

Sue sighed. "I'm not either. I'm going to contact my lawyer and see if we have grounds to pursue any other legal action. The ass has tenure, and a contract. It's a damned three strike rule around this damn place."

Shelby stopped pacing and went into her arms. "At least I was offered a permanent position here for next year. The teacher that went on leave has decided to retire and Figgins wants to add another Musical Arts class to the roster as well."

Sue rubbed her arms. "See, you and I will be here and we'll take care of them. It will be fine and I told Figgins I would stay on and coach the club with you so I will be with them in both."

Shelby finally started to calm. "I know and it makes me feel better, thank you."

Sue grabbed her hand and walked to the door. "Let's go make an announcement for a Glee meeting during their free period so we can talk to them and let them know he's gone for the year."

Shelby sighed. "Yea, ok."

After the girls finally made it to Rachel's locker they were met by the Gleeks and Amber. Amber looked at the squad seeing most of them looking pissed. "What's wrong, what took you so long to get here?"

Rachel sighed and Santana rubbed her back. "Finn Hudson happened, he damn near ran her over."

Everyone gasped and Puck pulled Rachel close. "Are you ok?"

Rachel nodded into his chest. "Yes, I'm fine Noah. It was an accident I think, but I'm ok."

The squad started breaking off and heading to class and Amber looked back to Rachel. "I'm going to head out too, see you after school."

Puck squeezed her one last time then pulled back. "What happened with ass face Shuster?"

Rachel shrugged. "We haven't heard yet. I'm sure mom will let us know as soon as she does."

They all talked for a moment more then went on to class. During first hour the announcement came for the glee meeting during free period. Rachel sighed knowing this was to tell them what happened to Shuster and she was worried about him being allowed back in glee and having to deal with him in Spanish class.

Rachel was anxious all day but the others helped keep her calm. The glee boys had all opted to not wear their letterman jackets and left them in their lockers all day. There was always at least one of them with the girls all day.

When free period came she was very anxious. San and Quinn noticed but said nothing knowing that she wasn't going to calm until they knew what was going on.

The all met in the auditorium and were sitting when Sue and Shelby came in. They walked in front of them and Shelby rubbed Rachel's shoulder sensing her unease before speaking. "Ok guys, I'm sure you've figured out why we called you here. Figgins came to us this morning to let us know what happen with Shuster after we all left yesterday."

She paused looking at Rachel again then continued. "He was suspended the rest of the year and will not be returning until next school year. He will also not be allowed to be a coach for this club anymore, not even when he is allowed to return." Rachel deflated in relief, melting into Quinn next to her, San rubbing her back.

Tina sat forward looking nervous, "Coach Sylvester still going to be our coach next year right?"

The other kids looked just as nervous. All of them knew that Shelby was just filling in as a substitute and were worried about it.

Shelby just smiled. "Yes she is, but I was offered a permanent position as a teacher here so I will also remain as your coach for next year."

Everyone cheered while Rachel and the girls squealed and jumped up to hug her. "That is so awesome mom, but what about your play writing career?"

Shelby smiled. "I finished out my contract with them when I turned in my last play. I am now just going to write when I feel like it and sell to the highest bidder. I love teaching and I want to be with my girls, so I accepted the job. I'll only be required here for 2 class hours a day and for Glee so I can write in my spare time."

Rachel frowned. "But you love doing the plays."

Shelby cupped her cheek. "But I love you more. I waited your whole life to be able to be your mama and nothing is more important to me than doing just that."

Rachel crushed her in a hug tears in her eyes. "Thank you mommy." She whispered to her. Shelby just held on pulling a teary San and Quinn into them as well.

Puck sat back and smiled. "So, no more Shue in glee or Spanish class?"

Sue nodded. "No, he's done for this year. Next year you won't have to deal with him at all."

Tina looked down sadly. "Us Freshman will. Spanish is a sophomore class."

Sue walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "If any of you have problems with him next year, you just have to tell us and we will take care of it."

Tina smiles slightly lay her head on Puck's shoulder.

Sue walked back to Shelby. "Now, go do whatever it is you do during free period and we will see you later."

They all just stayed and talked until the bell rang for lunch then headed out to eat. After lunch the girls entered the Spanish room and were curious about the new sub they would be getting.

San scoffed. "Anyone would be better. I could teach this class better than him."

Rachel leaned in and spoke where only she and Quinn could hear. "Of course you could angel. You know we love it when you talk in Spanish."

Quinn blushed and San just beamed. "Oh I know, that's why I do it."

Rachel chuckled. "We like it best when we force it out of you."

San looked confused until Quinn's blush deepened and she playfully slapped Rachel arm. "Stop Rachel were in public and you know what that does to me."

San just grinned and leaned into her ear. "Ay dios queiro que me hagas hacerlo ahora."

Rachel and Quinn's eyes darkened and Quinn groaned softly. "Damnit San stop."

Santana chuckle. "Ok I'm sorry."

About that time a blonde woman entered the room. "Hola clase, mi nombre es la señorita Holliday y yo seré vuestro nuevo professor español para el resto del año."

Santana smirked. "Well at least this one can speak Spanish."

The rest of the class chuckled and Ms. Holliday continued. "Por favor, sólo hablar en español"

Santana laughed. "Yo y mi novios puedo pero el resto no sé cómo."

She just looked stunned. "Usted no puede ser grave?"

Rachel smiled. "It's true." Quinn and Santana chuckled at her shocked expression.

Ms. Holliday shook it off and looked around to the confused faced around her. "Ok, well, let me start again. My name is Ms. Holliday and I will be your new Spanish teacher for the rest of the year." She turned to San. "What are your names?"

San just smiled. "I'm Santana, this is Rachel and Quinn."

She nodded and turned to the class. "I am told by Santana, that only the three of them can talk with me in Spanish so we will be working on that for the rest of the year once I look over the current lesson plans, grades and assess where you all are."

Class continued and at the end of the session the girls decided they liked the quirky blonde teacher. This wouldn't be so bad after all. She was kind of fun.

They rest of the day went on without a problem. Rachel was still anxious but was making a valiant effort not to be. They went through Cheerios practice then were about to head home.

Rachel looked at the girls. "I need to run to my locker I forgot my biology book."

The girls gathered their things and headed off. They were half way there when Quinn stopped and headed toward a door to the right. "I'm going to use the bathroom really quick."

San stopped walking to wait and was looking at her phone so she didn't notice what door she went through right away until she heard a gasp beside her. She looked over and Rachel had a look of terror written all over her face and she was shaking violently.

San tried to grab her but Rachel dropped to the floor with a whimper and lay there trembling. San looked around and realized just where they were. "Shit. QUINN! DAMNIT QUINN GET OUT OF THERE!" She dropped to her knees. "Rachel, it's ok querida, your safe it's ok."

Quinn came running out of the room and slide beside her. "What the hell San?"

San looked up tears streaming. "That's the bathroom. She won't let me touch her."

Quinn looked at the door horrified and back to Rachel. "Oh god I didn't know. Rachel, it's ok baby, we're here." She tried to touch her arm and Rachel flinched away.

Rachel just shook. "No no no no."

San's mind was racing trying to think of what she said that day to calm her and let her touch her. "Rachel, its ok it's just me. It's Santana."

Rachel looked up as Santana moved closer. San sighed in relief when she let her gather her in her arms. Rachel buried her face in San's chest. "No hospital." She murmured.

Santana's heart broke all over again listening to her in an obvious flashback. Quinn just cried beside them feeling useless. Santana gathered her close and stood with her bridal style. "No querida, no hospital. Let's just go."

San looked at Quinn. "Text and find out if Shelby is still in Sue's office or if they went to hers."

 **Quinn-Shelby: Are you still with Sue in her office?**

 **Shelby-Quinn: Yes, what's up baby?**

 **Quinn-Shelby: Wait for us there.**

 **Shelby-Quinn: Ok?**

Quinn didn't reply again just started walking. "They're still there." She and Santana rushed as fast as they could while San carried Rachel still trembling in her arms.

When they got there Quinn slammed open the door and San rushed in straight to Shelby.

Shelby and Sue were on their feet the moment the door opened. "Oh god baby what's wrong?"

Rachel looked up at Shelby's voice and reached for her. "Mommy!"

She gathered her close and sat down in the couch. San and Quinn knelt in front of her. Sue sitting beside them. San was close to losing it. "Quinn had to go to the bathroom. I don't know how we were even in that hall. I looked up as Quinn walked in the door and Rachel gasped beside me. It was the bathroom I found her in." She choked back a sob and Quinn pulled her into her.

Rachel whimpered and had a death grip on Shelby. "She can't go in there. He'll get her."

Quinn moved over so she could see her. "I'm right here baby. I won't go in there, I promise."

Rachel looked over, her eyes finally starting to clearing and launched herself into Quinn's arms. "Don't go in there. You can't, you can't."

Quinn held her tight and rocked. "I won't I promise. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I won't go near there again."

Rachel started to calm as she felt them all have a hand on her. Grounding her to the here and now, bringing her out of the memories swirling around in her head.

Quinn's tears were still rolling. "It's my fault. They weren't paying attention to where we were. I was taking the shortcut to our lockers and they were just following me. It's my fault, I never even realized why we never went that way anymore. I should have realized."

Rachel held tighter and San grabbed her hand. "No, stop. We never told you where. You didn't know. We never talked about it, just avoided it. You couldn't have known."

Shelby and Sue moved to the floor and wrapped around them and they all just sat there. Rachel and Quinn were the first to calm leaning into Shelby. Sue was next to San and noticed the tension vibrating off of her.

Sue locked eyes with Shelby. "Why don't you and Quinn take Rachel to wash her face?"

Shelby looked confused for a moment then Sue motioned to San with her head. When her eyes moved to San she could see that she was barely holding it together. "Ok, let's go wash your face and get your book that you needed. San can get your garment bag and meet us at the car."

Rachel and Quinn got up and followed Shelby out both still in their own heads. Once Shelby closed the door Sue turned San to her. "Let it out. You can't keep it in honey, it's tearing you apart."

San looked up at her for a second then broke falling into her with heart wrenching sobs. Sue just held her close as she cried. "I… was supposed… to keep her safe… I was going to start hel… helping her… I didn't keep… her safe."

Sue pulled her in tighter. "No San. It's not your fault. You took care of her, you take care of her every day. It's not your fault, it's his. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

San sobbed out again. "I still… see it… see her on… that floor bloody… I'll never forget… the way she looked…"

Sue's heart broke a little more. "I know but it will get better. Just keep taking care of each other. It's not your fault."

They could say no more as Rachel came back through the door and rushed to her pulling her into her arms. San went willingly clutching her tight crying into her shoulder. Quinn wrapped herself around them.

Sue looked questioningly to Shelby. "We finished at Rachel's locker then it dawned on her how this would affect San so they ran back."

Sue just nodded and looked back to the girls. Rachel kissed her head. "Stop those thoughts right now angel. It's not your fault. You saved me that day."

San looked up at her incredulously. "I didn't get to you in time. I didn't save you."

Rachel kissed her lips lightly. "Yes you did. Everything good in my life started the moment you took me in your arms and helped me. I was completely broken that day and without you I wouldn't have survived this. You took me home and cared for me. You never left my side. You brought Noah and Quinn to help protect me. You loved me and told me of Quinn's love for us."

She paused wiping San's tears. "You saved my life that day angel, and you've helped save it every day since. You and Quinn, you both saved me, but you started it all for us. You are our guardian angel, you brought us together. You. Saved. Me."

San looked into her eyes for a moment then fell back into her on another sob. Everyone in the room had tears streaming. Shelby and Sue moved to hold them all close again. Once they all calmed Shelby kissed all three of them. "Ok my babies, let's go home."

They gathered all their things and headed out. Rachel handed Quinn the keys to her car and crawled in the back with Santana to hold her. Quinn got in and drove them home, Shelby and Sue following.

When they got home Rachel hugged Shelby. "We are going to put on our suits and soak in the Jacuzzi for a while. We'll come down for food later."

Shelby nodded and kissed her head. "Ok, text me or holler down if you want me to cook something."

Rachel shook her head. "We'll order something later. Just feed yourselves. We need to just relax for a bit," and with that she pulled her girls upstairs behind her.

Once she heard the door to their bedroom close Shelby turned in to Sue and completely broke down. Sue pulled her to the couch to sit and pulled her into her lap letting her cry for the pain her babies were in.

After a few minutes she looked up at Sue. "I don't know what else to do for them. They're hurting so much."

Sue hugged her close. "You're doing all you can. They just have triggers and it's going to take a while for them to get better. They're doing better every day. Now that the stress of Shue is gone and if we can keep gigantor from running them down in the halls, I think things will calm down. We just need to keep them occupied with glee and stuff."

Shelby sighed into her. "You're probably right. Maybe we should see about a trip for spring break. Talk to Judy and get them out of here for a while. Would you come with us?"

"Of course. Where are you thinking of taking them."

Shelby thought for a moment. "Well I was thinking somewhere warm. A beach somewhere maybe?"

Sue smiled. "I have a summer house in Florida not too from Disney world. We could take them there. It has four bedrooms if Judy and Fran want to come too if Fran can behave herself."

Shelby leaned up and kissed her excitedly. "Oh that sounds amazing. We can go to the beach and take them to the theme park. I'll call Judy tomorrow and see what she thinks." She kissed her nose then settled back into her shoulder.

After the girls entered the room Rachel locked their door and pulled the girls into the bathroom. Quinn turned on the tub while Rachel stripped Santana of her clothes then helped her in the tub. She stripped herself then climbed in, Quinn following shortly behind.

They curled up together in the steaming water just holding each other. They all cried together and comforted each other. When the water got cold they got out dried one another off and dressed then crawled into bed.

They now rotated who was in the middle but tonight Rachel was. They needed her to be and she needed to feel safe in their arms.

As the tension finally left their bodies they settled together fully. Rachel sighed into Santana's Chest. "I love you both so much."

San kissed her head. "I love you too."

Quinn kissed her shoulder then leaned over and kissed San lightly. "I love you."

After a while the girls finally ventured down stairs. Sue and Shelby were sitting on the couch now calmer and talking quietly. Rachel walked over and crawled into Shelby's lap. Quinn sat between them and San just stood there for a moment looking at them all. After an internal debate she went over and crawled into Sue's lap curling up her legs and laying her head on her shoulder.

Sue just sat stock still for a moment sharing a look with Shelby then relaxed and wrapped an arm around her.

Shelby held Rachel and ran a hand through Quinn's hair. "Are you hungry my babies?"

Rachel sighed. "Not really but we ordered some food before we came down so we could try and eat."

"Good, you need to try." Shelby kissed her head then turned to Quinn. "I called your mom. She's going to come over tomorrow after work to spend some time with you since you weren't able to come for dinner. Your sister is leaving in the morning to head back for an afternoon class but said she would be back for spring break in a couple of weeks."

Quinn nodded into her shoulder. "Ok, thanks for calling her. I totally forgot about dinner."

"Understandable baby and she wasn't upset about it. She understood."

They all settle back into each other and cuddled until the food arrived. After the girls ate they went back upstairs and got ready for bed. They asked Shelby and Sue to come watch a movie with them and they all fell asleep together again. Surprisingly everyone slept through the night without bad dreams for which they were all thankful.

They awoke the next morning and readied for the day. Heading off to the school as usual. Things were bound to get better from here was all they could think.

 **A/N: Next Glee duet competition and we find out the new set list.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N 1: Ok here's the deal. I have received some reviews throughout this story that are not good and that's ok, but one in particular that I receive just last night, though there have been others, I find not ok. I take the constructive criticism and fix things as they are pointed out to me if I feel the need to. That said, this is MY story and I will write it the way I want. I do not know Spanish so google translate is all I have. The story is meant to revolve around Rachel, if you don't like it nobody is forcing you to read it. I have addressed Santana's father and why he left as well as her mother. I have addressed some of Quinn's family crap too. I am planning on getting more into both now that Rachel is starting to heal and the girls will start letting down their guards and start letting more of themselves out. That is one of the reasons I wanted to extend the story. We all know how much Santana and Quinn hold things in. I'm sorry if I am not getting to those things fast enough for you, but again MY story.**

 **I take any and all requests as to what anyone wants to see into account and more often than not use them, because yes it is my story but I want the readers to enjoy it as well or I wouldn't put it on here. Constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated but down right telling me my story is nine kinds of wrong is not ok. It takes a lot for the writers on this or any other site to put themselves out there and share something that means so much to them, and the outright negativity just makes me want to end the story and move on. This was my very first fiction story. I am more of a report time paper writer, or history type factual writer, but I decided to put myself out there and try. I honestly don't think I have done that bad for a first fic and I have since started others just because I find I actually really enjoy writing this way.**

 **Personal fact: I have many health problems (nerve and brain related) and I have a hard time organizing my mind sometimes because of it. I find it hard to think straight and this is a good outlet for me, it forces my mind to work. It has helped me in ways you will never know. So, I will continue to write when I can and do my best to enjoy it. If you have some more things negative to say please PM me or log on so I can address things with you personally and don't have to go into a long winded rant that is only meant for one or two people.**

 **A/N 2: For the rest of my readers who have been nothing but supportive and have helped me with constructive criticisms and ongoing support, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart and let you know how truly you are appreciated. I'm sorry for my long winded rant and I will move on with this new chapter. Once again thank you.**

 **Chapter 53**

The next morning Judy was up extra early baking and preparing some things for the girls, to take to them before school and to send off with Fran for the drive back. She has blueberry turnovers for Rachel, cherry turnovers for Quinn and chocolate ones for Santana. She decided to send some of all of them with Fran because she liked them all.

As she was packing the pastries Fran came in, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat. "That's a lot of food mom."

Judy just shrugged. "I made some for you, your sister and her girls."

Fran made a face. "I'm still not understanding how that even works. I mean yea, she's a lesbian or whatever but how are you ok with her having two girlfriends?"

Judy just looked down. "I kind of don't have a right to judge her. She's happy, the happiest I think I have ever seen her in her whole life. They just work, you would see it if you were ever around them and just observed them together. How do I try and take that away from her when I have not even been in her life the way I should. Hell Shelby has been mothering them since January and has done a better job with Quinn then I have her whole life. Better than I ever did with you."

Fran shook her head. "That's not even fair mom. You did the best you could for us."

Judy smiled sadly. "That's nice of you to say but I really didn't. I did what was expected of me and what I was told to do. I have not been there for you or your sister they way I should have and I am ashamed to say that I have left her alone more than not since I threw your father out. I work all the time and when I'm not working I'm out with friends. I don't know how to be what she needs. I have been treating her like an adult and she isn't."

Fran sighed. "Well it's not too late to try mom. I mean she hasn't even been home in how long. Shouldn't she have come home by now. I get that we had an argument and she is pissed with me and all. Yes I know I deserve it, but this is her home not at Rachel and Shelby's."  
Judy pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's just it. I think she's more at home there than she ever was here, and I can't really blame her."

Fran took her hand. "Mom, just bring her home and try to do better if that's what you think she needs. I can tell just by being here a couple of days that you are different. You have to try."

Judy sighed. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

She finished packing up the pasties, handed a container to Fran and gave her a hug as she left to go back to school. Judy grabbed her things and headed to Shelby's texting her to let her know she was bringing breakfast and all she had to make was some smoothies.

When she arrived Shelby let her in and informed her that the girls should be down in a few that they were changing and getting ready for their day.

Shelby handed her a cup of coffee and she sat. "Did Fran get off to school ok?"

Judy took a sip and nodded. "Yes, she left right before I did to come here. It's a 4 hour drive and she's supposed to call when she gets there then she has afternoon class."

Shelby just hummed into her coffee. They sat there in comfortable silence as first Sue came in followed shortly by the girls.

Quinn spotted her first. "Mom! What are you doing here so early? Is everything alright?"

Judy stood and hugged her then each of the other girls. "Everything is fine. I just brought you guys some breakfast." She motioned to the open containers on the table and all the girls squealed and dug in. Judy just chuckled at them then at Sue as she stole a pastry from each of their plates instead of the container, and kissed Shelby's head before heading out.

They finished eating and headed to the school and Judy headed to work. On the drive to the school Quinn was abnormally quiet.

San turned in the passenger seat to look at her. "Hey bear, what's wrong?"

Quinn sighed and looked out the window. "Nothing. Just thinking."

San reached back and took her hand. "Want to share with the class mi amor?"

Quinn looked at her with a sad smile. "Not really. I'm not even sure how to talk about it at the moment."

As she parked Rachel turned around to her as well. "You know you can talk to us about anything right? As soon as you sort it out and figure out how to?"

Quinn nodded. "I know star, and I will. I just need some time with it in my own head for a while."

San brought her hand to her lips. "Ok mi oso, just know that we are here." Quinn smiled with a nod, they got out and went about their day.

Cheerios practice was fine and the rest of the day was good. Rachel was still anxious about her clothing but on the outside she was a rock. The girls knew better and did all they could to make her feel safe.

The day progressed and it was time for Glee so they all headed to the auditorium. Rachel and Santana sat at the director's desk with Shelby and Sue. Rachel and Shelby had their heads together working on the new choreography and Sue and Santana were discussing the new Cheerio's routine. The others were working on their duets either in the auditorium or other parts of the school for privacy.

Halfway through the practice time Mercedes and Kurt came up to ask Rachel for some more help. She smiled and went with them.

San looked over at Jake and Josh who looked like they were having an argument. San stood. "I'm gonna go see what those two are bickering about before it goes to blow."

She walked over and sat in front of them. "Hey, what's the problem?"

Josh sighs. "We can't agree on the background music options you gave us."

San smiled. "Well, have you tried it both ways?"

Jake nodded. "Yes and that's the problem. I like it with the strings and he likes the piano version."

San thought for a moment, held up a finger then ran back to her back and grabbed her portable mixer. She brought it back over and sat. "Give me your phones and set them to the version you like."

They did so and handed it to her. She put in her earbuds and started both versions. After working for a few minutes she handed them each one side of the earbuds then hit play.

They listened and smiles bloomed across their faces. When the song ended Jake handed the earbud back. "That is so awesome. Could you record that to our phones?"

San smiled. "Already done. I can't wait to hear the final product with your voices."

Josh sat forward, "Can we come over and lay down a track? Do you think Rachel will let us use her equipment again?"

She stood and unhooked their phones. "Sure, follow us home after practice and we can get it down. I really want to hear the final product."

They nodded happily and she went back to her seat. Sue watched her as she sat. "Did you get them sorted out?"

San shrugged. "Yea, they were having a hard time figuring out what back ground track they wanted. They had two and I mixed it to one and they're happy with it. Their coming over tonight to record it."

Shelby smiled. "You are so good with music mixing honey. I'm sure they will have a wonderful song when it is done."

San smirked. "Oh I have no doubt, it is an amazing mashup." She smiles slyly. "I've walked around and listened to all the others giving help when asked and I can already tell who is going to win. I won't tell you who I think is best. They all have great songs but this one song, oh yea, it'll take the win."

Shelby sat back. "Well, I look forward to seeing if you are right. Two more days and we will have the set list set. Rachel and I are almost done with the choreography, and will just need to figure the new duet out over the weekend then we will start training on Monday."

They talked for a while longer then Rachel joined them again and she and Shelby got back to work. The rest of the practice went well and they sent everyone home. San and Rachel were gathering their things when Quinn came up to them looking upset.

San pulled her into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong mi amor?"

Quinn lay her head on her shoulder as Rachel started rubbing her back. "I have to go meet mom for dinner. She wants to have a talk with me."

San kissed her forehead. "Well, go eat with your mom. We'll be at home when you get back. Josh and Jake are coming over to lay a track and Rachel said Kurt and Mercedes are doing the same. We should be wrapping up by the time you get back."

Quinn sighed. "Ok, I'm just not sure what she wants to talk about."

Rachel kissed her lightly. "Only one way to find out sweetheart."

Quinn nodded, squeezed San tightly then pulled back to let them finish gathering their things and headed off. Once at the house San went down to the studio with the boys, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt set up in the living room at the piano for the moment and Quinn headed off to meet with her mother.

She entered Bread Sticks and easily found her mother, she kissed her cheek and sat. They sat and talked about Cheerios and glee, her mom's current project at work and just a little of everything. Quinn had totally relaxed and was enjoying this rare time with her mom.

As the dishes were cleared Judy looked over to Quinn and took a deep breath. "Quinnie, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Quinn sat her drink down and gave her mother her attention. Judy took another deep breath, "I think it's time for you to come home. You can still spend time with the girls but I just think that you need to start sleeping at home again."

Quinn gasped, she knew that her mother would eventually do this but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "I… I… do I have to?"

Judy sighed, "Yes honey, I think it's time. I'm home now and I'm not leaving again."

Quinn sat up straight and her wall came down. "Until when? How long are you staying this time?"

"I don't know, but I talked to my boss about being home more and he agreed to not having to leave as much."

Quinn shook her head. "What about at night. Your never home, you go out with your friends all the time and I never see you anyway." She was starting to really get upset but was trying to keep her cool.

Judy grabbed her hand. "I know I messed up after your father left. I haven't been there for you like I should have. I'm going to try and do better. That means not as many work trips and not going out as much. You belong at home with me. You need to go to the house and get whatever you need for the rest of the week and this weekend you can bring the rest of your things home."

Quinn pulled her hand away knowing there was nothing she could do. "Fine." She stood and walked out of the restaurant. Judy tried to call her back but she just kept going. She needed to get to her girls.

When she walked in the door she found San sitting on the couch alone doing homework. She rushed over to her as San looked up seeing the tears in her eyes, pushed her books away and pulled Quinn into her lap. "What's wrong baby?"

Quinn couldn't speak, just sobbed into her. San held her close trying to calm her. After a few moment her crying calmed a bit. "Mom says I have to come home tonight."

Santana's hold tightened. "Tonight? That's… that's…"

Quinn sobbed out again. "I know." They held each other for a moment then Quinn looked up. "Where's Rachel?"

San kissed her lightly. "She's still in the studio with Wheezy and Porcelain."

Quinn sighed and lay back into her. "I don't want to go San."

San sighed trying to fight back her own tears. "I don't want you to either bear. This sucks. When is she going back out of town?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, she said she was going to try and be home more. That she talked to her boss about not leaving as much. Do you think she'll still let me come over on the weekend for sleep overs and stuff."

San choked back a sob. "God I hope so baby."

They just lay there quietly for a while then heard Rachel and the others. Rachel was telling them bye and showing them out. They didn't move just waited for her to come to them.

As Rachel rounded the corner she instantly knew something was wrong and rushed to them dropping to her knees in front of them. "What's wrong?"

Quinn leaned over and pulled her up on the couch holding on for dear life. "I have to go home."

Rachel gasped and looked to San then back. "When?"

Quinn stifled another sob. "Now."

Rachel fell into her and held tight as all of them cried together. That's how Shelby found them a few minutes later. She went right to them. "What is it my babies? What's happened?"

Quinn looked up with tears and heartache in her eyes. "Mom says I have to come home tonight."

Shelby sighed, she had been afraid of that. "Hey, it's not like you won't see each other. The girls can pick you up for school in the mornings or you can come here so we can eat breakfast together. You have school together and Cheerios and Glee. You can come to dinner anytime. Spend the night when she will let you."

Quinn sniffled and lay back into the girls. "It won't be the same."

Shelby ran a hand over her head, her heart breaking for the girls and herself. She loved having them all here and this was going to be hell for the girls. "I know baby. Why don't we come over and have breakfast at your mom's house in the morning before practice?"

Quinn looked up again. "Ok, I can make a breakfast bake?" She said looking to her girls. They smiled sadly and nodded.

Shelby sighed. "When do you have to leave?"

"As soon as I pack my stuff."

Shelby nodded. "Ok, let us help you."

Quinn nodded and got up off of Santana's lap. The girls linked hands and heads down, ascended the stairs to go to their room. Shelby followed after them sending a text to Sue letting her know what was going on. A moment later Sue text back that she was on her way over.

The girls helped her pack a bag for the week, all crying and trying to hold it together. Shelby carried her things down and was loading up her car as Sue pulled up. Seeing her Shelby finally let her own tears fall and let Sue hold her for a moment.

She cleaned her face and they made their way back into the house. They found the girls once again on the couch curled around Quinn. She knelt in front of them and kissed Quinn's head. "It's all loaded honey."

Quinn nodded against Santana's chest and sobbed again before lifting herself to walk to the door.

Sue lay a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want us to drive you? I don't think you driving like this is a good idea."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm ok, I can do it." Sue wasn't convinced but let it go.

At the door they gave each other long kisses and hugs bye then they watched as Quinn pulled out of the drive. Once they couldn't see her car anymore Shelby closed the door and turned as Santana and Rachel crumbled to the ground in each other's arms finally breaking completely.

 **A/N: Next all the girls cope with Quinn's leaving.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your overwhelming support. Love for all.**

 **Chapter 54**

Quinn pulled into her mom's drive, grabbed her bags and headed up the walk way. She looked up as Judy opened the front door. "Hi honey, do you need help with your bags?"

Quinn shook her head. "No I have it."

As she moved past her mother into the house Judy hugged her but she did not return the hug. Just stood stiffly then moved on into the house. "I'm just going to go up, shower then go the bed. I'm tired."

She climbed the steps and Judy just watched her go, not knowing what to say to her. She sighed and went back into the living room. She was sure that once she got back into her normal routine everything would be ok.

Quinn entered her room and dropped her bags on the floor. She grabbed her phone then collapsed on the bed and started crying silently into her pillow. Her phone lit up with a message from each of her girls saying they missed her already and would be there bright and early for breakfast and to drive to school together. She replied back that she loved them and missed them too saying morning couldn't come soon enough. She placed her phone on the nightstand and went to take a shower.

Once Rachel and Santana collected themselves enough to function they got up and went upstairs, leaving Shelby and Sue to watch them go and worry. They each grabbed their phones and sent a text to their bear. After telling her good night they showered and dressed for bed silently then settle together, wrapped tightly against each other.

Rachel sighed and burrowed in to San's neck trying desperately not to cry again. "It's just not right angel."

San pulled her in tighter. "I know, I hate that I can't feel her with us."

"She's got to be feeling 100 time worse. I hate knowing she's alone." Her breath hitched.

San kissed her head. "I know querida, I hate it too. We just need to get up extra early and get to her and keep her close all day."

Rachel sighed again. "We will."

They lay there in quiet for the rest of the night, neither sleeping.

Quinn got out of the shower and laid down. No matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable. She tossed and turned and couldn't settle. A little while later there was a knock at her door that she ignored. She turned over with her back to the door so her mother would think she was a sleep. She didn't have it in her to speak to her right now or she would just break down.

Judy stuck her head in and observed her daughter's ridged posture in the bed. Understanding that she was awake and didn't want to speak with her at the moment, she closed the door, murmuring that she loved her and went to her own room.

Once the door closed again Quinn turned back over and stared at the ceiling. She just didn't understand this at all. Her mother had never really been there for her before. Even through childhood she always deferred to her father. When he slapped her and her mother kicked him out she was simply still not there. Always working, always partying with friends or out of town for this or that.

That changed a little when everything came to a head with Azimio. Her mother for the first time in her life showed up. All Quinn could wonder at was why now? She came and stayed for a week to care for her. She found out that she was gay with two girlfriends and barely bat an eye. She showed up for both her regionals competitions where she only ever came to cheer events before. She defended her to Fran and allowed her to stay away while she was home.

What was different now? Why start caring now. She admitted to herself that it was nice for once that her mother seemed to care, but it was such a foreign concept to her. She didn't know how to process it. She had fully prepared herself to be thrown out when her mother found out she was gay. She was more than shocked that she hadn't been. Then she worried constantly about this night and how she would deal with not having her angel and her star next to her. Short answer, not well at all.

She turned over again and pulled her pillow in close, wishing it were Rachel or San. She closed her eyes and thought of her loves. God she missed them laying with her. It was her night to be in the middle. They took turns these days and she had always loved it when it was her turn. Never in her life had she felt more loved or safe than while sleeping with her girls, whether she was in the middle or not. She was not feeling either of those things right now.

She finally passed out from shear mental exhaustion around 1:00 in the morning only to be awoken by a nightmare a short hour later. She sat bolt up in the bed and reached for her girls only to be met with air and pillows. She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest as she rocked in place, tears streaming.

The nightmare was one she hadn't had in weeks about the incident with Azimio. In her dream Nelson didn't help them and she had to watch as they hurt Rachel and Santana. She sat there for a few minutes staring into space. All she wanted was to hold Rachel and for San to hold her. San always made her feel safe, she always had. After a while she jumped out of bed thinking of her girls. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping again anytime soon so she headed to the kitchen.

Judy awoke around 4:30 hearing noises coming from downstairs so she got up and stuck her head in Quinn's room to check on her. She wasn't there. She made her way downstairs and heard the noises were coming from the kitchen. As she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

There were several pans of multiple different kinds of muffins on the counter. Fruit chopped up on a cutting board sitting next to a whirling blender. A mess of ingredients were strung on every surface. Quinn was in a panic looking through cabinets and the fridge, mumbling to herself.

Judy stepped fully into the room. "Quinn?"

Quinn whirled around, "I can't find the tofu, we have to have tofu or this breakfast bake will not work. San doesn't like the texture without the tofu and I already didn't get to make the blueberry muffins I wanted for Rachel because you are out of blueberries. I told her I was making the breakfast bake, I need the tofu!" She turned back around and continued her search.

Judy walked over to the pantry and grabbed the tofu and brought it out and handed it to Quinn. Quinn snatched it to her with a mumbled thanks. She watch for a minute as Quinn furiously chopped the tofu and added it to the mixture in her bowl then put it in a dish then in the oven. She turned to the blender and poured the smoothie into glasses then started another batch.  
Judy was at a loss of what to do here. "Do you need some help honey?"

Quinn just continued to stand there and watch the smoothies blend. "No, I got it."

She spoke so low that Judy almost didn't hear her over the blender. "How about I start cleaning up?"

Quinn looked around at the mess surrounding her. "I can get it. Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you."

Judy stepped toward her. "Honey I can help."

Quinn's eyes snapped to her and she spoke harshly. "I don't need help. I will clean up my own mess when the smoothies are done."

Judy stepped back and help up her hands. "Ok, I'm going to take a shower."

Quinn looked back to the blender. "Yea, whatever. The girls will be here in about 45 minutes."

Judy nodded then left the room. Quinn put the last batch of smoothies in the fridge then quickly cleaned up her mess. Once the kitchen was put to right she checked her bake noting that it still needed 30 minutes to cook and ran upstairs to shower and change as quick as possible.

By the time she made it back down stairs she was able to take the bake out of the oven and put it in the warmer to stay warm until the girls and Shelby arrived. She looked around them started grabbing plates and things to set the table. As she finished the table the doorbell rang. Judy called out that she had it but Quinn yelled back that she did and sprinted to the door.

She opened the doors and was instantly in San and Rachel's arm. The tension that had held her body since the night before drained and she deflated against them. Behind them was Shelby and Sue. Shelby ran a hand over her head. "Come on girls lets close the door."

Quinn looked up and nodded, grabbing one of their hands in each of hers as she pulled them into the kitchen. They all started to grab food and smoothies, worked seamlessly together to finish setting it all out. Quinn pulled them to some chairs and sat between them. Both of them leaning into her as they plated their food. Judy watched it all from afar then joined them at the table with Shelby and Sue.

None of the girls had spoken a word yet just huddled together eating their breakfast. The adults tried to engage them in conversation but the most they got in return was short and to the point answers. They were all worried. After breakfast was over the girls headed for the school with Sue following.

Shelby turned to Judy. "Did she sleep at all? That was a lot of food she made this morning."

Judy shook her head. "I don't think so. I woke up to noise in the kitchen around 4:30 and found her cooking. Franticly looking for the tofu that we have always kept in the pantry. From the looks of my kitchen she had been up for hours."

Shelby nodded sadly. "That's what I thought. I checked on San and Rachel several times. They didn't sleep either and wouldn't let us in with them."

Judy sighed. "It will take time then they will get back into a routine."

Shelby just stared out into the lawn. "I hope so. Well, I gotta get to school. See you later."

Judy watched as she walked down the drive, got into her Land Rover and left. She went back in to clean up the table then headed off to work not sure of the choice she had made but needing to see it through.

The girls arrived at school at their normal time and prepared for practice. Monday would start the first official practice for their new routine and they were spending the next two days reviewing the stunt boards. The squad could sense immediately something was off with their leaders but remained silent. Britt and their other three girls shared a look and decided to just watch and shadow their friends all day.

After practice, to the astonishment of all of the squad Rachel and Santana flanked Quinn as they left to walk the halls to class. They held hands the whole time and leaned into her. Britt and the other girls were really worried. This was the first time since December that Rachel was not in the middle during school hours. They didn't talk, they didn't acknowledge other people just clung together.

In the one class the girls didn't share with Quinn, Sam and Marsha flanked her and kept her close. They didn't understand what had happened but they'd be damned if they left her alone. She smiled sadly at them and they just linked arms and went to class, repeating the process to return her to a very anxious San and Rach. The Cheerios and Gleeks hovered all day hating the broken hearted looks in their eyes. They were all shutting down and their friends didn't know why or how to help, so they just stayed close.

Lunch time came and the girls went to the auditorium to eat the lunch that San and Rachel had packed that morning. The others followed but didn't engage them. Just sat back hoping for an explanation or for them to ask for something, anything they could do for them that would help.

The rest of the day went the same and Coach canceled Cheerios practice that afternoon. The girls took that opportunity to head home and cuddle in their room until they had to let her go again for the night. Shelby and Coach watched them ascend the stairs and Shelby fell into Sue's arms quietly crying. They had watched them all day and could see what this was doing to them. Their hearts were breaking for them and there was nothing they could do.

Shelby had tried to call Judy and talk to her but she wouldn't hear it. Said she understood but that Quinn belonged home with her. It was the right thing to do. Shelby disagreed but Judy was not being dissuaded in her decision and told her Quinn needed to be home at 8:00. After that call Sue decided to cancel practice to give them an extra two hours at home together before Quinn needed to leave.

After composing herself she went up to ask them what they wanted for dinner. She opened the door and smiled a water smile to find them totally wrapped around Quinn and fast asleep. She went back downstairs and started some dinner. She woke them a few hours later to make them eat before Quinn had to leave. At 7:45 the scene was like the night before. Rachel and San kissed her passionately before she left and broke down after they could no longer see her.

Quinn went to her mom's house and went directly upstairs to her room after exchanging small hellos with Judy. She lay on her bed and like the night before just stared at the ceiling. Judy knocked a few minutes later and came in sitting next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn scoffed and shook her head. "Nothing to talk about. I'm here like you ordered me to be. End of story."

Judy sighed. "Quinn, you are 16 years old. You belong here with your mother, in your own home."

Quinn just turned over. "Well I'm here so you got what you wanted. I'm tired."

Judy hung her head and left the room. After a few texts with her girls Quinn got up showered, changed into sweats and a tank then lay back down. She couldn't turn off her mind. Was Rachel ok, was she sleeping nightmare free? Was San? She couldn't let go of the fear of not knowing how they were. She knew she wasn't ok and by extension, they were not either.

She gave up sleep around 2:00 knowing it just wasn't happening. She wandered downstairs and walked around for a bit. She didn't have any cooking to do, she was going home to her girls in the morning to eat with them there. She was restless and went into the living room, sitting at the piano. She ran her hands over the keys for a few minutes before finally settling on a song. She didn't see Judy in the door way behind her as she poured her heart into her song. She had awoken hearing the piano when she first started playing.

Something in your eyes  
Makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself

In your arms

Quinn closed her eyes as she thought of Santana's eyes and how they always told her what she was thinking and feeling. The beauty of her rich dark chocolate eyes that were truly a window to her soul.

Something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling will last  
The rest of my life 

She thought of Rachel and her voice. How it melted her soul to listen to her sing. How it always lifted her to a place she never knew existed before she had hear it for the first time. Rachel had the voice of an angel and she never failed to amaze Quinn at the purity in her voice and the raw talent she possessed. 

If you knew  
How lonely my life has been  
And how low I've felt for so long  
If you knew  
How I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life  
The way you've done 

She thought of both and how they saved her from herself and her loneliness, her isolation. They truly gave her a _home_ for the first time in her life. Not just a house to dwell in, and actual _home,_ where she felt loved and accepted for who she was. They changed her life so much for the better. 

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back  
Where I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back  
Where I belong 

She almost broke down as she sang because if she had been home they would have joined her in the chorus, but she wasn't with them. Her home was too far from her.

A window breaks  
Down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
That's alright  
'Cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see  
Through the dark as the light

If you knew  
How much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew  
How happy you are makin' me  
Oh I never thought I'd love anyone  
So much 

As she moved into the last chorus she decided she would sing this for them as soon as she had the chance. Just to make sure they understood just what they had done for her, just what they meant to her and how much she needed them.

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

As Judy watched Quinn sing, tears streaming down her face but never missing a beat. She had never seen her daughter sing so passionately or with so much heartache. It broke her heart to witness it and just wanted to gather her close, but she knew Quinn would not allow this at this moment because she was the one that broke her.

She backed out of the doorway and made her way quietly back to her room, all the while listening as Quinn started playing the song again. She closed her door and grabbed her phone.

After two rings the call was answered. Judy wiped her tears. "I need to talk."

After a very short conversation she hung up and lay down listening to her daughter's heart break downstairs, her own tears falling.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter but up next Judy makes a decision. Quinn's song: Feels like Home-Charlotte Joconelli version.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 55**

At 5:00 Quinn rushed out of the house telling Judy she would see her at 8:00 for curfew and headed home to eat breakfast with her girls. Judy called in to work, made a pot of coffee and sat sipping it on the couch as she waited. An hour later the doorbell rang and she let Shelby in.

Judy ushered her into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee then sat across from her. "I think we need to figure out a different way to do this."

Shelby studied her for a moment. "What happened this morning? All you said when you called was that you wanted to talk this morning after the girls went to school."

Judy sighed and told her about finding Quinn at the piano, the song she sang, and the heartbreak that was killing Judy to watch. "Look, maybe I didn't go about this the right way. I know I have not been what my daughter needs or has deserved for me to be but I want to be, I want to try. I want to be a part of Quinn's life but this is not working. All this has done is break my daughter."

Shelby took a sip of her coffee. "Not just Quinn, all of them. You didn't see them yesterday. You saw them at breakfast, they were like that all day only worse. They didn't speak or interact with anyone outside of Cheerios practice and then only Rachel did. They just huddled together surrounding Quinn all day. When they got home they went up to their room, snuggle together and slept until I woke them for dinner. Even then they didn't speak."

Shelby paused for a moment thinking. "How about a compromise that I think the girls can live better with?"

Judy sat forward. "I think I would do almost anything at this point. I cannot let her keep this up. Two nights and she is falling apart. What did you have in mind?"

Shelby laid out the solution she thought would work for the girls. She wasn't 100% thrilled with the idea but she was willing to suggest it if it helped her girls. Judy was Quinn's mother even if she herself considered Quinn hers as well. Judy added her thoughts to the plan and they went back and forth finally settling on something they could both live with that hopefully the girls would agree to. They agreed to talk to the girls after school together to see if they would be ok with this compromise.

School that day was much the same as the day before. They talked little and stuck close together, Quinn always in the middle. Their friends stayed close but didn't badger for answers. At lunch time they stayed in the auditorium again but Quinn and David practiced their duet for a while. With a little time left before the end of lunch Quinn sang her song for Rachel and Santana. When finished they flung themselves at her, tears streaming, kissing and hugging her while the rest looked on with a few tears of their own. Something was really hurting their friends.

At the end of the day they all headed to the auditorium for the duets competition. When they arrived Quinn spotted Judy sitting close to the judges. She walked over with her girls in tow. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Judy smiled sadly at her tone. "You have a competition today. I came to support you, nothing more. After, I have invited Shelby, Sue and the girls to dine with us, so I will be meeting you there after practice with Thai for everyone."

Quinn nodded taking the girls hands and led them to their seats to await being call for her and David's duet.

Shelby stood and walked to the stage in front of the group once they all arrived. "Ok guys, this is how we will do this. We will call you one group at a time to perform then will judge after everyone has gone. Wow me people. I want a performance as great as our other duet."

She left the stage and took her seat with the other judges and called the first group. "Ok, first up is Mercedes and Kurt." They sang an amazing rendition of For Good from wicked and everyone cheered wildly.

Shelby smiled. "That was great guys, I liked it. Ok, next is Sam and Marsha."

They took the stage and their marks.

 **Marsha** _/Samantha/_ Both

 **Many nights we prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood**

 **Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes**

 **There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill**

 **Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe+**

 _In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain_

 _Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I can't explain_

 _Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles  
When you believe _**(When you believe)**

 _Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill _**(Mmm)** _  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve _**(You can achieve)**

 _When you believe somehow you will  
_ You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain

A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near, _oh_ **(Oh)**  
 _There can be miracles_ **(Miracles)**  
 _When you believe_ **(Boy, when you believe, yeah) (Though hope is frail)**

 _Though hope is frail_ **(Its hard)**  
 _Its hard to kill_ **(Hard to kill, oh, yeah)**  
 _Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve_ **(You can achieve, oh)**

 _When you believe somehow you will_ **(Somehow, somehow, somehow)**  
 _Somehow you will_ **(I know, I know, know)**  
 _You will when you believe_ **(When you)**  
 **(Oh oh)**

 _(You will when you)  
_ **(You will when you believe)**  
 _(Ohoohooh)  
_ **(Oh, oh)**

 _You will when you_ believe

Everyone was on their feet cheering for them when they finished. Shelby smiled brilliantly. "Excellent girls. Next up Quinn and David."

 **David** _/Quinn/_ Both

 **Don't know just where I'm going** **  
** **And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming** **  
** **And the air is cold**  
 **And I'm not the same anymore** **  
** _I've been running in your direction_ _  
_ _For too long now_ _  
_ _I've lost my own reflection_ _  
_ _And I can't look down_ _  
_ _If you're not there to catch me when I fall._ _  
_  
If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

 _All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_ _  
_ _When your life was daunting_ _  
_ _But I can't see mine_ _  
_ _When I feel as though you're pushing me away_ _  
_ **Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices** **  
** **Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices** **  
** **As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay**

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

 **And I might still cry,** _(And I might still cry)_ **  
** **And I might still bleed,** _(and I might still bleed)_ **  
** **These thorns in my side,** _(these thorns in my side)_ **  
** **This heart on my sleeve,** _(this heart on my sleeve)_ **  
** _And lightening may strike,_ **(and lightening may strike)** _  
_ _This ground at my feet,_ **(this ground at my feet)** _  
_ _And I might still crash,_ **(and I might still crash)** _  
_ _But I still believe,_ **(but I still believe)** **  
**  
This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

Again everyone cheered madly. Shelby leaned in to Sue. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Sue nodded and Shelby turned back to the kids. "Wonderful guys. Next Mike and Matt."

They did a nice cover of Hey world (don't give up) by Michael Franti. Brittany and Marcus did an excellent job reworking the song Carry On by Fun that they group seamed to love. Tina and Puck did Dare you to Move by Switchfoot, changing it up a bit and simply nailed it beautifully. Stacy and Artie sang Imagine by John Lennon and it was hauntingly beautiful.

Shelby was amazed at the shear talent of these kids. Choosing would not be easy. "Ok, last up is Jake and Josh."

Santana went up with them and set the music. They boys got set and the music started.

 **Josh** / _Jake_ /Both

 **This a song about somebody else**

 **So don't worry yourself worry yourself**

 **The devils right there right there in the details**

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself**

 **Your looking too closely**

 **Your looking too closely**

 **Oh no no no**

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse_

 **Your looking too closely**

 _I will try to fix you._

 **Your looking too closely**

 **(oh no no no)** _I will try to fix you._

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself**

 _I will try to fix you_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself**

 _I will trrrrry to fix yoooooouuuu_

Music break

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I-I_

 **I can be wrong about anybody else** _(tear stream down your face)_

 **So don't kid yourself kid yourself** _(I promise you I will learn from my mistakes)_

 **It's you right there right there in the mirror** _(tears stream down your face)_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself** _(and I-I)_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bone_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself** _(I will try to fix you)_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself** _(I will try to fix you)_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourself hurt yourself** _(And the tears come steaming down your face)_

 **You don't wanna hurt yourseeeeelf**

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will trrry to fix you

I will try to fix you

The group was on their feet before the song even ended and cheered wildly for the boys as the song ended. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other then back to the stage in awe. Mercedes shook her head. "Well damn."

Kurt chuckled. "That about sums it up."

Santana rushed over to them and they scooped her up. "That was better than the track you laid the other day guys. Awesome."

Jake put her down. "Thanks San."

Santana shook her head. "You guys did the hard work, I just helped with the sound."

Shelby stood. "Outstanding boys. You have all given us a very hard job to do, so take a break and give us just a bit to figure this out."

The rest of the group joined the others on the stage. Rachel moved to the middle of the group. "You all did amazingly well. They are really going to have a hard time picking just one."

Mercedes smirked, "Girl please, I'll bet you money I can tell you who won."

Rachel smiled. "Ok, let's take a club vote and see if we can figure out who they will pick, just for fun."

The all agreed and grabbed some paper writing down their picks. They all handed their papers to San and Rachel since they didn't compete. Rachel and San tallied the vote and San smile. "That was who I thought would win the whole time."

Rachel agreed. "Yes after hearing them all, and they were all amazing I would have to agree." She turned to the group. "Ok, we have written down the group pick and I will tell you after the judging is done if we were right."

They all nodded then sat together on the stage talking quietly while the judges deliberated.

Shelby looked to all the judges after looking at all their picks. "I think we got it. It's a four to one vote. So this is the one."

They all looked at it and then each other trying to figure out who choose the other one. Ms. Pillsbury shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just not a fan of that song. Someone once sang it to me and I just don't care for it. That said, the children did a wonderful job with it and I support your decision."

Sue smiled. "Well, old serenades aside, let's tell them who the winner is."

Shelby nodded and they all moved to the stage. "Ok guys, the winner of the duets competition is… Jake and Josh with Looking too closely/Fix you."

The group cheered for the boys then looked to Rachel and she just smiled. "That was the group vote as well."

Shelby looked at her confused. "Group vote?"

San smiled. "Yea, everyone voted while you guys were deciding and came to the same decision."

Shelby just nodded with a smile. They truly were a team and not the self-centered group of individuals they had been before. San walked up to her and nudged her shoulder. "That was who I was talking about the other day too. They're great."

Shelby put an arm around her. "They really are, and the music track for it was amazing. You did good baby."

San just blushed and leaned her head against her shoulder. "Thanks."

Shelby kissed her head and moved to Rachel. "Ok baby girl get them all in their seats and let's announce the set list then get out of here."

Rachel nodded and turned to the group. "Ok people. Take your seats again and I will announce the set list." Everyone scrambled off the stage and took their seats leaving only Rachel, San, Quinn, and Brittany on the stage.

Rachel grabbed her folder and looked out to the group. "Ok, the first set list is as follows." She paused reviewing her notes on who was singing what. "The solo is Quinn's This is My Now. The duet is San and I with the sun is rising. The group number is a song called Proud by Heather Smalls that will vocally feature, Mercedes, Marsha, Stacy, Artie, Matt, and Mark. There will be dance features as well from Santana and Jake, Brittany and Mike, Myself and Josh, and Tina and Puck."

She looked out over the group. "Are there any questions with the first set list?" They all shook their head so she continued. "Ok then. The second set list is my solo Skyscraper, Josh and Jakes Duet Looking too Closely/Fix you, and the group number is Music of my heart by Gloria Estefan and N'Sync. Featured singers are, Santana, Samantha, myself, Josh, David, and Puck. Featured Dancers are Quinn and Marcus, Stacy and Jake, Marsha and Matt, and Brittany and Mike."

Again she looked up. "Any questions with the second set list?" They shook their heads no again. "Ok, Monday come ready to work, full gear. We have a ton of work to do and it will not be easy. Not only to we have two new group numbers with a lot of choreography but we have to continue to practice the other songs from regionals as well. The new solo and duet will not have a lot of choreography if any. We will discuss the new duet this weekend and let you know on Monday."

She looked to Shelby and she nodded so Rachel sent them home. "Ok, that's it for today. I want to thank the judges for your help and congratulations again to the winners of the duet. Everyone have a good weekend. See you Monday."

They all cheered and headed out. Judy had already left after the winners were announced to get their dinner. Rachel turned into her girls and gathered Quinn to her. San wrapped around Quinn's back and they just stood there for a moment. Shelby and Sue came up to them and Shelby rubbed Rachel's back. "Come on girls, let's go get some dinner at Judy's."

They nodded, kissed her cheek then gathered their things. They all headed to Judy's house. Rachel let Santana drive the Nova, she just wasn't in the mood to drive. "Do you think she'll let you stay tonight since it's the weekend or maybe we can stay with you?" She asked Quinn hopefully.

Quinn just shrugged. "I don't know but I will ask after dinner."

Rachel smiled and turned back around as they pulled into the drive.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in Judy's decision. I wanted to get the Duet competition out of the way first. Next will be the talk with the girls to let them know what Judy and Shelby agreed on.**

 **Josh and Jake: Looking Too Closely/Fix You mash up by Kylan Road. Look it up on YouTube it's awesome.**

 **Quinn and David: Brave by Idina Menzel.**

 **Sam and Marsha: When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 56**

Judy had the table set and the food laid out by the time they all arrived. Quinn showed them all in and they went to the table. They all started making their plates and Quinn looked up at her mom. "Can we go in the living room to watch a movie while we eat?"

Judy shook her head. "You can watch TV after dinner. We wanted to talk to you girls."

They all looked apprehensive and Rachel turned to Shelby. "Mom?"

Shelby smile. "It's not bad baby. At least I don't think you'll think it's bad. Just hear us out."

Rachel sat and nodded at her mom and they all gave their attention to Judy. She just smiled at them. "Eat and tell me about this solo Quinn has for nationals then we can have the other talk."

Rachel smiled slightly and told her about the solo knowing Quinn didn't feel like talking. Quinn wasn't up for it and let Rachel lead the conversation. The adults noticed that the other two let Rachel talk for them all. They all knew that Santana and Quinn tended to be not so nice when they felt upset or unsure of a situations, so they said nothing.

They tried to engage them further but they were still giving the bare minimum of answers. When she finished Judy pushed her plate away and sat back in her seat. "Ok Quinn, I realize that this is not working for you and I think I have a solution that will make you happier."

Quinn just looked up at her curiously, walls firmly in place not showing anything else. "What do you mean?"

Judy sighed. "I realized that I went about bringing you home all wrong. I didn't take your feelings into account. I didn't talk to you or Shelby and try to find a way to have you home more that would be less traumatizing for you all. I'm sorry for that. I am not sorry for wanting you to be with me more. I haven't been what you needed for so long and I want that to change, but I understand that you also need the girls, Shelby and Sue as well."

She paused and the girls just stared at her. She could see the hope and their eyes. "I want to set up a schedule for when you are home here and when you are at home with Shelby. So, I am requiring you to be home every other weekend, Friday night to Monday morning. On alternate weeks you will spend at least 2 nights being home in time for dinner and sleeping here. The rest of the time you can be home with Shelby. Shelby and I have discussed this and the girls are allowed to stay here anytime you are here. I only request that we have at least one night a month that we do something just me and you."

Quinn was shocked silent for a moment. "So, I can go home with my girls every other weekend and every other week I get to stay Monday – Friday? I don't have to leave them anymore? Your letting them come with me when I stay here every night I'm here?"

Judy nodded. "Yes, I don't want to keep you from them, I just want to be your mom. If that means I share you so be it, I just want you happy and to be a part of your life honey. Any time I have business out of town, regardless of whose weekend it is or whose weekday it is, you will be with Shelby. You are not to be here alone."

Shelby looked from Rachel to Santana. "Are you guys ok with this? I know you all have a routine at home but this is a good compromise."

Rachel and Santana just beamed and nodded their heads vigorously. San slapped a hand on the table excitedly. "Hell yea, but this kind of feels like a divorce and we are being split between mommy and daddy."

Shelby laughed. "It kind of is like that. Judy and I have agreed to share custody of you and Quinn. Rachel is emancipated or we would have included her too. That way no matter who you are with we can take care of and have you treated medically if necessary. We had our lawyers start the paperwork this morning."

Quinn bounced in her seat then they all squealed in excitement and rushed Judy hugging her tightly and thanking her. Judy hugged them tightly, happy that they were ok with this compromise. "Ok, girls I have a surprise for you."

Quinn shook her head. "Mom, we don't need anything else. You already gave us the best gift ever."

Judy smile and kissed her forehead. "This kind of goes with that. I started working on this after we got back from Cheer Nationals but I add a few things and completed most of it today with Shelby and Sue's help."

They all just looked curious and followed her through the house. She opened the door for the basement and Quinn looked at her confused. "Um, why are we going to the TV room?"

Judy ignored this question and looked to Rachel. "This used to be the play room when the girls were little then the TV room when they got older. I had it sound proofed so they wouldn't disturb the asshole that was my husband and they wouldn't get in trouble. I have modified it for another purpose now."

She opened the door at the bottom of the stair and led them into the room. They all stood there in shock and just looked around. The room had been converted into a very large bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a beautiful comforter set on it. To the side of the room was a dresser like their one at home. Along the other wall was three vanities with lighted mirrors, one for each of them. There was also a desk in the corner with a desk top computer on it. At the foot of the bed was a recliner couch and the wall it faces had a huge big screen TV mounted on the wall with a full entertainment center below it with DVD, VCR, lots of movies, stereo w/IPod docking station and an Xbox w/ games.

Judy chuckled at their dumbfounded faces. "I knew once I had Quinn come home you would be here a lot so I revamped the room. After talking to Shelby this morning I bought the vanities and changed my order on the dresser. The closet is not as big as yours at home but should work."

Quinn recovered her shock first and launched herself into Judy's arms. "Oh my god mom this is so awesome. Thank you."

Judy held on tight then smiled wider as San and Rachel threw their arms around them both, thanking her as well.

Rachel pulled back slightly and kissed her cheek. "This is too much but thank you."

San nodded her agreement with a kiss as well. Judy just smiled. "It's not too much. Thank you for being what my Quinn has always needed. I love you all."

They smile and Quinn just burrowed into her neck. "Thank you mommy."

Judy sighed pulling her closer trying not to cry. "Your welcome baby. Now, let me show you the rest."

Quinn looked up shocked. "There's more?"

Judy nodded. "Just a little bit." She walked to the dresser. "We set this up like at Shelby's. You still have the same set up. Santana on the left, Rachel in the middle and you on the right. Shelby and I went to the mall and bought new underclothing and tank tops for you all for when you are here."

She moved on and they followed her to the closet. "This one only has two rods and not enough room for a third so we sectioned it off in three spaces with the dividers. Sue gave me several pairs of Cheerio and New Direction sweats for you all to have here since it's what you guys pretty much live in when you're not at school. You have shorts to in the drawers with your tank tops. This way you don't have to pack a bag every time you come home. We didn't pick any regular clothes for you, we figured you could pick your own to bring and leave here."

The girls were gob smacked. San recovered first. "This is all so great mama Fabray."

Judy smiled and pat her cheek then moved to another door. "Ok, this used to be storage but I had it all moved to the attic. It is not done but you all need to purchase what else is needed to finish it."

She opened the door and led them into the room. Rachel gasped looking at the sound crate on the walls and the little unfinished booth to one side. "Judy?"

She put her arm around Rachel. "This is for all of you. Music is so important to all three of you and I wanted you to be able to work at either home. It's up to you three to set it up. The builder will finish the booth with glass and soundproofing next week then you guys can set it up."

She reached into her pocket and handed a credit card to Quinn. "This is for the music store. Get whatever you want for the room to make it functional for what you need it for."

Quinn had tears in her eyes as she pulled her mother in for a hug. "Thank you so much."

Judy kissed her head. "Anything for you and I'm so sorry it took me so long to be better for you."

Quinn sobbed and just hung on. Rachel and San walked out of the room and returned to Shelby and Sue in their new bedroom giving them a moment. Rachel leaned in to Shelby. "Are you sure you're ok with this mom?"

Shelby sighed and pulled her closer. "I hate that you won't be home every night but I just want you happy and you both need Quinn for that. I'll be fine if you are happy."

Judy walked out with Quinn. "No worries Rachel, I have a guestroom that I am setting up for your mama so she can stay anytime you want. I have one at your house so I thought it only fair to have one here for her too, and of course Sue is welcome anytime as well."

Rachel ran to her and hugged her tight, San following. "Thank you."

Judy just hugged them tight. "Last thing is the bathroom. It's not as big as your other one and only has two sinks. That's why I bought the vanities. Each has all the make-up and hair products you each use. In the bathroom you each have a shelf in the closet that has your bath and other product you use on it. Shelby helped make sure I got the right ones."

The girls squealed and ran into the bathroom to check it all out. Judy moved to stand by Shelby. "Thank you for helping me with this."

Shelby hugged her. "Thank you for letting them be together again. It was killing them and all of us to watch it."

Judy nodded stepping back. "I know. This is a good compromise."

Shelby smiled. "Yes it is. I have to learn to share too."

They chuckle at each other then laughed full on as the girls came out to look excitedly through their vanities. Shelby calmed first. "Ok girls. You have a choice tonight. Technically Judy had Quinn for two night this week and this is my weekend but you can choose to stay here if you want. The amount of time you are supposed to stay here is a minimum requirement. We will not have a problem if you choose to say a little more."

The girls shared a look then Quinn turned to Shelby. "I think we will stay here tonight then come home tomorrow. I know you still have work with Rachel to do for the duet. If that is ok?"

Shelby smiled. "Of course it is. Sue and I are going to go ahead and go then. You girls be good and please get some sleep tonight."

Rachel went over and hugged her. "We will mom. I'll miss you. Can we call before we lay down?" She was a little apprehensive to be without her. This would be the first night since Shelby came back from Columbus that she hadn't had her mom there.

Shelby kissed her head. "Absolutely, I want you to or I probably won't sleep either. If you need me, I don't care what time it is you call and I will be here in 10 minutes flat."

Rachel sighed in relief. "Thank you mommy."

They all hugged her and Sue goodnight then went and cleaned up from dinner together. Judy pulled out soy ice cream for them and they ate desert and talked for a while about a few house rules and expectations. The girls grabbed their school bags out of the foyer and headed down to get ready for bed after kissing Judy good night. They called Shelby to say goodnight as well before taking turns showering.

Rachel came out of the bathroom after showering and San went in. Quinn was laid out in the center of the bed just resting with her eyes closed. Rachel smile climbing up on the bed and crawling up to lay against a now smiling Quinn.

Rachel leaned into her and kissed her softly. "We missed you so much bear. I'm so happy your mom let us have you back." She whispered this against her lips.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Me too, it was driving me crazy. I couldn't sleep or function properly and it was only two days."

Rachel rolled over bringing Quinn with her to rest Quinn's head on her chest. "I know, the only time we slept was when you were there yesterday before dinner."

Quinn sighed and melted into her. "I figured you'd be ok with just each other at night."

Rachel pulled her face up to look at her. "Absolutely not. I told you before, we don't work without you baby. We need you."

She leaned up and took Rachel's lips in a searing kiss then they both smiled as they felt the bed dip and San molded herself into Quinn's back. "Started without me I see. Well, I suppose that's ok if you share the love."

Rachel and Quinn chuckled at her and both turned to give her a kiss too. After a few minutes of making out the settled into each other, Quinn sandwiched between her girls. They smile and fell asleep fairly quickly after not sleeping for almost three days, totally content to be in each other's arms again.

An hour or so later Judy checked on them and smile from the doorway watching them sleep for a few before backing out and heading off the bed herself, happy that she finally seemed to make her daughter happy.

 **A/N: I know that was a really short chapter but more to come soon. Training for Nationals and other goodies.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 57**

They all slept through the night completely wrapped up in each other. When they woke the next morning they just stayed where they were and snuggled, not ready to let go just yet. About an hour after they woke Judy knocked on their door.

She stuck her head in smiling. "Good morning girls. I was about to start breakfast and wanted to tell you that you have visitors."

Quinn sat up. "Who is here so early and how did they even know we were here?"

Judy shrugged. "I think Shelby told them. It's Noah Puckerman, Britt and your other 3 friends."

The girls all smile getting up. Quinn walked over and kissed Judy's cheek. "That's fine send them down then we will be up soon."

Judy nodded and headed back upstairs. The girls sat and waited until the door opened again and they all came in. Britt and the girls all crawled onto the bed and Puck sat on the edge closest to Rachel. "Good morning my Jewish American Princess. You all seemed to be having a bad couple of days so we came to check on you."

Britt looked around. "When did you move out of Rachie's house?"

Quinn smiled at them. "We didn't move out. We're just going to be staying here too sometimes and mom set this room up for us."

They explained all that happened in the last few days with Judy making Quinn move home and her solution to all of them being devastated by that.

Brittany leaned over and hugged Quinn tight. "You should have called, I would have come over."

Quinn kissed her cheek. "It was a school night Britt, your mom wouldn't have let you."

Brittany sat back and pouted. "Yea, probably not."

Stacy bumped her shoulder. "You could have call one of us. Any of the three of us would have come even if Britt couldn't."

Quinn smiled and lay her head on the girl's shoulder. "I know but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. I was drowning."

Stacy wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. "Well it's all better now right?"

Quinn nodded. "Yea, mom fixed it for us."

Stacy leant back and pull Sam, leaning back into Britt. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

Rachel shrugged. "Not sure yet. We need to go home later, its mom's weekend but we are going to eat with Judy first. Mom and I need to finish with the last of the choreography for Nationals. Aside from that I don't think we have any other plans." She looked to her girls who shook their heads.

Puck leaned back on his hands. "You guys want to have a movie marathon or something tonight?"

The others all shared looks then Rachel smiled. "Sounds fine to me." The others nodded. "We can even call Tina and Matt, order pizza and veg out in the media room."

They all agree and Puck and Marsha call the other two to meet them later for movies at Rachel's. Once plans were set they all headed upstairs and the four left with the promise of seeing them later. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn went to the kitchen to find Judy and breakfast.

After they ate and helped clean up the girls went back downstairs to shower and change for the day. Once they were all ready and their room put to right they kissed Judy by and headed home to Shelby. They found Shelby and Sue at the kitchen table sipping coffee and talking.

Rachel moved to her mother and engulfed her in a huge hug a few tears falling. "Thank you mommy."

Shelby just held on, a little confused at the tears. "What for baby?"

Rachel leaned up and kissed her cheek. "For talking to Judy and helping come up with this arrangement. For letting us stay there sometime when I know you want us home."

Shelby smile and kissed her head. "I would do anything to make you happy baby, but Judy had already figured out that it wasn't working and Quinn was falling apart. I just suggested a solution."

Quinn and Santana move and wrapped their arms around the two. Quinn kissed Shelby's temple. "Thank you mama Shelby." Santana repeated the action on her other side and the thanks.

Shelby smiled with tears in her eyes. "Anything for my girls. Now, have you had breakfast?"

They all pulled back and nodded. Rachel stole Shelby's coffee and took a drink. "Yes Judy cooked for us. We are having Noah, Tina, Matt and our girls over tonight for a movie marathon if you want to join us. We are going to order pizza for dinner."

Shelby stole her coffee back and cupped her face. "That sound good baby. Maybe we could invite Judy over as well."

Quinn perked up. "I'll call her. We can all snuggle on the bed and leave the couches to the others."

Judy quickly agreed to a movie night and plans were made. Rachel and Shelby moved to the Studio to work on the routines. Sue left to run some errands and Quinn and Santana opted to snuggle up together on their bed with the TV.

Rachel and Shelby had their heads together on the couch as they finished the choreography. They decided that the new duet would just be the boys and the band surrounding them. The rest of the numbers were finished now too and they sat back.

Rachel looked over to Shelby. "Mom? Do you think there is a way to become not emancipated?"

Shelby looked up at her a little shocked. "I don't know baby, why do you ask?"

Rachel shrugged and looked away. "I just… I want to be your daughter in every way. I wish you had been here when my daddy dies and I could have just been with you."

Shelby turned Rachel's head to look at her. "Sweetheart, you are my daughter in every way that matters, but if you want me to, I will talk to my lawyer and see if I can get custody of you. I would like nothing more than to be legally your mother as well."

Rachel smiled and hugged Shelby tightly. "Thank you mommy." They sat holding each other for a moment then Rachel lifted her head. "I didn't ask for this because of what you are doing to help with Judy and sharing guardianship with this girls. I don't want you to think that's my reason. That I got jealous or something. I love that you are going to have rights to them and can help. I still don't trust that Judy will be around as much as Quinn needs her to be. I've just been thinking a lot about it since you moved in permanently. I just want my mom to be my mom."

Shelby cupped her face. "I never thought that honey. I will always be your mom even if we can't do it legally, but I will try my hardest to get it done for us. Ok?"

Rachel nodded with tears of happiness in her eyes and leaned back into her mom.

Shelby kissed her head and sighed in contentment. "What would you think of you and I having a day every once and a while where just you and I go out for dinner or something. I'd like to really get to know all about you."

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that. I want to know you better too."

Shelby kissed her again. "Great, I'll start looking into things we can do together and plan some outings." She bounced a little in her excitement.

Rachel chuckled, they really were quite alike in so many ways. "Ok mommy. That sounds more than acceptable to me." She settled in and just held her mom and let herself be held in return.

Upstairs Santana and Quinn were laying with the TV on but not really watching. Just enjoying being in their own bed again.

Quinn lay in Santana's arm playing with her fingers. "San?"

Santana looked down and kissed her head. "What is it baby?"

"Are you really ok with all of this? Moving from house to house all the time? I know you feel like this is your home as much as I do."

Santana sighed. "This is the first house I have ever felt at home in. I don't remember ever feeling so at ease anywhere else. But my home is with you and with Rachel. I'm fine as long as we are together. This is still home and we will get to be here more than at your mom's place. I'll miss seeing Shelby before bed every night but I'm fine with it as long as you are both with me."

Quinn leaned up and kissed her softly. "I love you Santana."

She cupped Quinn's face. "I love you too bear. The two nights we spent without you were hell for us. We couldn't sleep, Shelby couldn't get us to eat without you here. We don't do well without all of us together. That may not be the most health thing in the world but I just don't give a damn. We need you, we all need each other. That's all there is to it and I am so happy that your mom saw that and let us have you back."

She kissed Quinn again and rolled them so she was above her. Pressing her into the bed Santana deepened the kiss. It was the first real sensual kiss that any of them had shared that wasn't out of desperation of being separated or reunited and Quinn welcomed it whole heartedly.

It started off soft and gentle but it raged into more quickly. Santana shifted her body to rest on top of her, wedging her hips between Quinn's legs. Quinn adjusted, bending her knees and spreading to accommodate her. Santana bared her hips into her eliciting a moan from her blonde love while she fully explored the mouth beneath hers. She couldn't get enough and needed to feel more of her.

She shifted her weight to one elbow and reach under the hem of her shirt sliding up to take her breast in her hand. Quinn arched into the contact and broke the kiss on a moan as Santana bared down with her hips again. "Jesus San."

Santana moved her lips down Quinn's neck with open mouthed kissed and nips until she latched on to her pulse point. Quinn trembled beneath her digging her nails into her back. "God I miss you angel."

Santana move to her ear. "I missed you too. God is was horrible for us to lay her without you knowing you were alone and needed us. It killed us baby. Our bed felt so empty without you."

Quinn pulled her face back up and kissed her. It was devastatingly slow, with all the love and passion she felt for her. They broke apart when the need for air became necessary and just rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

Santana pecked her lips softly. "I love you so much."

Quinn smiled. "I love you too angel."

Santana shifted, moving against her and she closed her eyes, loving the feel being beneath her. She pulled her down and this kiss was different, it was animalistic as she devoured Santana's mouth. Santana matched her, fully accepting the sudden roughness of it by pressing in harder and resuming her exploration of Quinn's chest.

As rough hands squeezed and pawed at her breast she arched into the feeling and lifted her hips trying to find the friction she desperately needed. Santana took the hint and trail her hand down and cupped her through her pants. Quinn moaned and ripped her mouth away. "Oh god angel touch me. Please I need to feel your skin against mine."

Santana quickly sat up and ripped her own shirt and bra off then lifted Quinn into a sitting position to remove hers as well. She lay her back down and they moaned into each other as their breasts met and rubbed together. Santana kissed her once more then moved down her body leaving small marks in her wake. When she came to her waistband she nipped at her bellybutton and pulled the pants and panties off in one motion. Then she surged back up to take her mouth in a searing kiss.

Quinn pulled her fully down on top of her lifting her hips. The material of Santana pant rubbed against Quinn's throbbing core and she gasped and pulled back with a moan. She started pulling at Santana's pants pushing them down. "Off!" After another bruising kiss Santana made quick work of her own pants and move back over her straddling one of her legs and pressing her thigh into Quinn's dripping center.

The both moaned at the contact and Quinn raise her own thigh into Santana's center as well. They kissed franticly and rode each other. Quinn pulled her mouth away panting. "I… need your hands… on me… touch me angel."

Santana groaned at the thought and wasted no time in dipping her hand down and cupping her core. Quinn moaned loudly then lost her breath when Santana move her fingers against her clit. "Oh GOD!"

She quickly moved her own hand between them and entered Santana without warning. Santana threw her head back as she cried out. "Oh shit baby! YES"

She entered Quinn swiftly and they set to a rhythm in sync with one another quickly. Quinn's head slammed into the pillow as Santana clamped down on her pulse point and suckled heavily. "God I'm so close angel… I want to… go together."

Santana moaned as Quinn slammed into her. "I'm close to baby… just a little more…"

The both started to curl their fingers know it was a sure fire way to push the other over the edge. A moment later Santana stiffened throwing her head back on a scream as her orgasm crashed through her body. Quinn fell almost immediately after and they shook as wave after wave hit them.

Santana collapsed onto her as they extracted their fingers from each other. They lay holding each other close regaining their breath. Once she calmed a little Santana lifted the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered them, snuggling back into her blonde lover. They both sighed into each other and fell almost instantly asleep.

This is how Rachel found them a half hour later. She smiled lovingly at them as she locked their door, set an alarm and striped down climbing in bed molding to Quinn's back.

Quinn stirred at the feel of her and pulled her arm more snuggly around them. "Did you get done baby?" She whispered to her looking back over her shoulder.

Rachel kissed her softly. "Yes, it's all done and ready for Monday. Go back to sleep baby."

Quinn sighed and lay back into Santana hugging Rachel's arm tight around her. God she loved being in the middle.

An hour later Rachel's alarm went off and they all got up and showered together. Santana and Quinn sandwiched Rachel in the hot streams of water and didn't let go until she was screaming their names. Once they dressed and headed downstairs they spent some time just talking with Shelby waiting for the others to arrive.

After everyone was there and pizza arrived they moved to the media room and settle in to watch movies. The boys left around 9:00 and all the girls, Tina included, stayed to watch more. They all fell asleep watching the last movie they had put in. Judy stood and turned off the equipment then crawled back into bed next to Quinn, the girls, Shelby and Sue. She looked over all the occupants in the room with a smile and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: Ok that one is finished. Next training and adjustment for the girls living with both moms.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Ok guys here is the next chapter. I have written, re-written and edited this chapter and I am still not 100% ok with it but I am frustrated with it so I am just going to post and move on to the next. Everything I wanted in it is there it just doesn't flown the way I want it to but oh well here it is. Sorry it took me so long to get it out there. I have already started the next chapter and it seems to be coming out better.**

 **Chapter 58**

The rest of the weekend went well and the next week was hectic. Monday's Cheerios practice began with full on training. The Nationals routine was harder than Regionals but the squad was enthusiastic to learn. Rachel threw herself into training with the girls like she always had. Every day she was getting a little more comfortable with the uniform. The fact Santana and Quinn loved to see her in it was a big help.

Glee was going hard core as well. Practice started for both and had been in full swing all week. By Friday they were all exhausted and collapse on their bed at Judy's house and didn't move until Saturday morning. They slept in and just lounged in bed until Judy knocked and stuck her head in the door.

"Hey girls, are you going to emerge from below any time today?"

Quinn groaned snuggling into Rachel. "Nooo, we're dead today."

When she only received grunts from the other two she chuckled. "Ok girls but I have breakfast ready and Shelby and Sue will be here any minute. It's my day to spend with you Quinn and Shelby's taking you out today Rachel."

Sitting up slowly Quinn growled. "Can we do it tomorrow after we recover from the week?"

"No girls, tomorrow I have other plans. We set this up a week ago Quinn."

Standing she scowled at her mom. "Fine, I need a shower then I'll come upstairs."

Judy smiled. "Thank you. Come on Rachel, you too."

With a grunt she sat up and waved her off. "I'm up."

After showering the girls made their way upstairs and to the dining room where they found Shelby and Sue already there with Judy.

Shelby smiled at them sleepy girls. "Hello my babies, were you up late last night?"

They all kissed her and hugged Sue then Rachel pouted as she sat. "No, we passed out right after dinner. It's been a long week."

Santana groaned and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. "That's an understatement. It's been a _horribly_ long week querida."

Sue chuckle. "It's your girl here's fault San. She made some awesome routines that are kicking your tails."

Santana leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Don't I know it. Unfortunately for her, it's harder on her then us. She has to train everyone and train as a flyer as well."

They all chuckled again and tucked into their breakfast. Quinn looked up at Judy as she finished her food. "So, what are we doing today?"

Judy smiled. "I thought we'd go shopping after having a spa day, the works. Pani-pedi's, massage, sea weed wraps, facial scrubs, just everything."

Quinn squealed and clapped her hands then jumped up and danced around her mom. "Oh god it's been too long, YES!"

They all laughed at her antics then Judy looked to Shelby as Quinn clamed and sat back down. "What are you two doing today?"

Shelby smiled and looked to Rachel. "I got us tickets to the Lion King musical in Columbus and reservations to that restaurant that you love so much."

Rachel did her own happy dance, squealing as she hugged Shelby tightly. San smiled at her girls' enthusiasm and just finished eating. Once dishes were done Judy and Quinn headed out for the day with kisses and hugs all around then Rachel and Shelby followed them out the door.

Santana watched them go and sat back with a sigh. She didn't know what to do with herself without the girls around. She figured she could work on her homework but that would leave her bored tomorrow while the girls did theirs. They always did it together. She figured she could work on some of her music. She had her mixer with her and had wanted to start on a new song she had been thinking of. She just wasn't in the mood right now. Maybe she would just veg out and watch some TV.

She was brought out of her inner musings at the movement beside her as Sue stood up and looked at her. "Well kid, it's just you and me, let's get going."

Santana looked at her confused while she stood. "Um, where are we going?"

Sue just shrugged as she walked out the door. "I guess you'll see when we get there."

Santana quickly followed, locked the door and hurried to the car as Sue started it up. They drove through town and Santana still had no idea where they were headed until Sue pulled in to the parking lot.

Santana looked up at the building in awe. "No, really?"

Sue just chuckled as she exited the car. "Yep, let's go get our paint ball on."

San whooped and shot out of the car and followed Sue into the family fun arena building bouncing on her feet the whole way.

They came out of the paint ball arena victorious and laughing like loons. "Oh my god, did you see those hockey players? We covered them Coach."

Sue just shrugged with a grin on her face. "Well we better have. Cheerios lose to no one."

They moved on to the laser tag room then hit the arcade after coming in first and second. Sue won. They collected all of their tickets and got cheesy prizes then moved on to the go carts to race. Santana won this one. After several hours at the family arena they went out for pizza then hit the movies to see the newest horror flick.

When they arrived back to Judy's the others weren't due to be back for an hour so they started dinner together talking about their day.

Santana put a dish in the oven then moved to start the dishes. She thought back over her day and couldn't believe she and Coach had so much fun together. She couldn't remember the last time she had that kind of fun with an adult in her life. She vaguely remembered her father. After he left there just wasn't time for her in her mother's life. Her mom eventually blamed her for everything and never took her out just for fun after that. She barely acknowledged her existence. Santana had always wanted a parent that actually cared about her and what she did. Turns out she had not only Shelby and Judy but Coach as well. It was a little overwhelming at times but in a good way.

They figured out months ago that Coach was really an ok lady. She did everything in her power to help them with Rachel then with Glee after Shuster screwed up. She was actually totally cool if you could get past her walls and get to the person underneath. Just like them, things weren't always what they seemed. When she and Shelby got together Santana worried a little about the impact it would have on them but things just got better. Shelby was happy and Sue treated her like she hung the moon. They couldn't ask for better for her and she was awesome with her and her girls also. As far as Santana was concerned it was definitely a win, win, for all of them.

After a while just thinking she turned to Sue. "Thanks for today Coach. It was a lot of fun."

Sue just shrugged. "We couldn't let them have all the fun. I saw no reason to sit around waiting on them. Besides we're badass San, and we badass ladies have to stick together."

"True that Coach." Santana laughed as she went back to loading the dishwasher with their prep dishes.

A little while later Shelby and Rachel came through the door. "We're home."

Santana turned just in time to get an arm load of Rachel. "Hey querida. Did you have a good day?"

Rachel bounced in place excitedly. "Oh yes. The performance was spectacular and lunch was amazing. I just wish you could have gone with us baby. I hated leaving you home."

Santana kissed her nose. "No hermosa, you need time with just you and Shelby. Besides, I had so much fun today. Coach and I went to the Family arena and played paintball and laser tag. Then we played tons of games, drove go carts, went out for pizza and then to a movie. It was a blast. Come on, I'll show you the prizes I won." She drags a smiling, giggling Rachel out of the room behind her.

Shelby walked over and wrapped her arms around Sue. "Productive day Sue?"

Sue just shrugged hugging her loosely. "Eh, I was bored and let her tag along."

Shelby just shook her head and kissed her lightly. "Whatever you say love. I know you have a soft spot for our girls."

"You have no proof." She deadpanned.

Shelby chuckled kissing her again, "Thank you honey. Sounds like you had a pretty fun day."

"She's a good kid. She deserves better than the mother she was given. I figured when you all had your one on one times we could too. I know how important that time with Rachel is to you and Quinn with Judy. They need it. I just didn't want her to feel left out." She shrugged again and hugged her closer.

"I feel bad that I didn't think of that, but I'm so glad you did. You're too good to us Sue."

"Not possible babe, and don't feel bad. You are wonderful with them and they adore you."

Shelby just smiled and laid her head on Sue's shoulder holding her close until the oven timer went off and Sue moved away.

Judy and Quinn arrived a short time later and they all sat down to dinner. The girls were all excited about what they had done and shared all of the fun they had had.

They all sat back as they finished eating and Shelby looked to the girls. "What would you girls think of taking a trip for spring break?"

Rachel smile brightly. "Where to?"

Sue wiped her mouth and put down her napkin. "I have a summer cottage in Florida. We figured we could all go there, play on the beach and maybe hit Disney World or one of the other parks."

All three girls squealed and bounced in their seats and Santana fist bumped Sue. "That would be so awesome."

Rachel clapped happily looking to Shelby. "We have to start planning. Spring break is in a few weeks."

Quinn looked to Judy. "What about Fran? She's supposed to be coming home for break."

"She's going to go with us. She'll be home the day before we fly out." She reached out and lay a hand on Quinn's. "She'll be on her best behavior."

Quinn wasn't sure that was such a good idea but she just nodded.

They spent the rest of the night looking up attractions and things to do near Sue's cottage. Deciding on the parks they wanted to see and things they wanted to do, they booked the flight and purchased tickets. Once they finalized what they could they all stood to walk Sue and Shelby out.

Santana walked up to Sue and hugged her. "Thank you again for today Coach."

Sue just held her close for a moment. "It was nothing. Next time you get to plan our day."

Santana looked up surprised. "We're doing it again?"

"Sure, why not? They will all be busy and it gives us something to do, but I don't do pani-pedi's and facials. Pick something cool."

Santana nodded vigorously. "You got it Coach. I'll pick something badass."

She hugged her again quickly, hugged Shelby then moved over to her girls as they waved them off. Then they all headed to bed.

The rest of the weekend was spent just lounging around the house and getting caught up on homework. Sunday night they settled into bed, snuggling close for a good night's sleep in preparation to start the week off the next day and do it all over again.

The next two weeks flew by in a whirlwind of Cheerio's and Glee practice. They moved from one house to the other as was asked of them and they were starting to really get used to being at Judy's house as much as their own. There were a few rough patches with Judy being a bit stricter with her rules then Shelby but they were adjusting well.

Before they knew it, it was time to pack for their trip and Fran would be arriving the next day during their last day of school before they flew out on Saturday for their trip. They were all excited for what should be a fun week.

 **A/N: This was a very short one. Next up vacation and Fran.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello all my lovely reader. I know it has been way too long but I have had one hell of a month. I am back now and ready to continue on with my story. I hope everyone had wonderful holiday season from November to now, I know I did and I am refreshed and ready for a new year. My plan is to update all of my stories at least once a week from now on.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me while waiting for this chapter. Lots of love to you all and tons of thank you for your continued support.**

 **Chapter 59**

It was Thursday night and they were all at the mall getting some warm weather clothing for their trip. Rachel was frustrated with the whole thing and wanted to go home.

"It's not our fault you didn't think to go shopping until two days before we leave sweetheart." Shelby bumped shoulders with her.

Rachel huffed. "I know mom but I also didn't know that everyone would decide we all needed full new summer wardrobes tonight. I just wanted to grab a few pairs of shorts."

Santana came over and wrapped her arms around her waist turning her toward the dressing room. "I know baby but look." She pointed toward Quinn as she exited the dressing room in a bikini and a sarong. "Isn't it all worth it to see that and know it's ours?"

Rachel groaned lightly nodding her head. "Yes," she said breathily.

San chuckled with a wink to Shelby and pulled Rachel toward Quinn.

Shelby just shook her head and turned to Sue. "I swear they will be the death of me yet."

Sue chuckled. "Maybe but we love them anyway." She moved in behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Now, I'm waiting to see you try on one of these bikinis so I can insure that it is wave appropriate and it will… I mean won't fall off if a wave hits you too hard."

With a laugh Shelby slaps her arm and pulls away. "I bet you are. Too bad I already have a suit at home and won't be buying a new one today."

Sue pouts playfully and follows after her to the girls.

A few hours later they are sitting at the food court eating dinner. "Ok, does everyone have all that they need now?" Judy inquired as she sat back from her food.

They all nodded and Rachel sat back on a food induced sigh. "We're all set here. We just need to finish packing now. I have everything in my luggage except for what I bought today. It's in the back of the Land Rover."

Quinn put an arm around the back of Rachel's seat. "Me too, I'm all set except for the things we got today."

San just nodded her agreement. Judy smiled. "Ok then, that will make it easier with you staying at my house tonight and since we are leaving from my house Saturday for the airport."

Shelby sat forward. "All of Sue and my bags are ready and in the back as well. We were going to drop them with the girls tonight then spend the night tomorrow to make it easier for us on Saturday to get up, eat, load the car and leave."

Judy nodded her agreement. "That sounds good to me. I took the day off tomorrow as well. Fran should be in by noon and I will double check she has everything she needs packed. Also, Puck came over last night and attached the luggage rack to my van so we can load it up first thing Saturday morning then head to the airport. Our flight leaves at 10:00 and it is an hour and forty five minute drive from my driveway to the airport parking garage."

They finished talking about their plans then headed to Judy's. Once they unloaded the Land Rover and got the luggage packed and ready they all headed to bed. Sue and Shelby opted to stay since it was so late and they were all exhausted.

Santana was the last to crawl into bed and molded herself to Quinn's back. Quinn had been really quiet since they got home and they were getting worried about her. "Are you ok bear? You've been really quiet tonight."

Quinn sighed. "I'm fine angel. I'm just not sure I'm looking forward to Fran coming along on this trip."

Rachel tightened her hold. "I know baby but don't let it upset you before it has to. She promised your mom to be nice. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt until she proves she doesn't deserve it."

Santana chuckled. "Yea, then we can plot and find somewhere in the Florida swamps to dump her."

The all laughed and Quinn kissed them both lightly. "You're right. I'll just wait and see how it goes. If all else fails we just ignore her all week or feed her to an alligator."

Laughing a little more they all settled for the night and fell asleep fairly quickly.

They next morning Judy made breakfast for them all and waved them off as they headed to school. Sue and Shelby had canceled afternoon practice so she expected them back around 3:30. After spending the morning cleaning and double checking her and the girls' bags she started the last load of laundry then sat with a cup of coffee and the paper to wait for Fran.

A little after noon Judy was folding the laundry as Fran arrived. "Mom, I'm home!"

Judy smiled and rushed to her pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy you're home. Thank you for agreeing to this vacation with us."

Fran just shrugged. "I couldn't let you have all the fun without me now could I?"

With a playful slap to her arm she pulled away. "Oh whatever, do you have your bags ready?"

Fran nodded. "Yep, I have one other in the car I need to get but I'm all set." She set her bags down and ran to the car to get the last and closed the front door behind her. "So, this is the three of us, Santana, Rachel and Shelby and Sue? How did Coach get invited to a family vacation?"

Judy smiled. "She and Shelby are a couple and the girls love her. We are actually staying at her summer home."

Fran just looked confused. "The girls love coach? The Cheerios coach? The she demon from hell? The dragon lady herself? How did that happen? That woman is the devil."

"You will not talk that way about her. Sue may be an abrasive person, but when you get past all that she is an amazing person and has done a lot for your sister and you will treat her with respect. She is always welcome in this house and in this family and I will not have you disrespecting her."

Fran was taken aback and held her hands up in surrender. "Ok mom, sheesh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you all had gotten so buddy, buddy with coach. I'll be respectful."

Judy just huffed. "You better be; she's going to be here after school for dinner and to stay the night. Everyone is staying here tonight so it's easier in the morning." She turned and finished folding the last shirt in her hand and put it in Santana's half of the basket then turned to Fran as she picked it up. "Can you grab the other basket please?"

Fran nodded grabbing the basket and followed her mother. She looked confused as they passed the stairs and headed down to the basement. "Um mom, why are we putting Quinn's clothes in the TV room?"

Judy opened the door and entered the room. "It's not the TV room anymore."

Fran looked around very confused. "Why are there 3 vanities and such a big bed? Quinn hates to sleep in a big bed alone."

Judy just chuckles. "She doesn't sleep in it alone and the vanities are for her, San and Rachel." She moved to the closet and started putting away the clothes that needed hung up then turned back to a dumbfounded Fran. "Hand me that basket please honey."

Fran handed it to her still looking around confused. "They live here now?"

Judy closed the closet door and moved to the dresser. "Some of the time they do. They stay here every other weekend and two days every other week. They all stay at Shelby's the rest of the time."

Fran shakes her head, "You're still letting Quinn stay over there?"

Judy nodded as she closed the drawers. "Yes, it is what is best for her, for all of them."

"You can't be serious. How can you just let her live with her girlfriends like that? Here and there, it makes no sense mom. It's not right." Fran raised her voice, totally not understanding at all.

Judy turned to face her. "You don't get to judge this situation. You were not here when I brought her home and separated her from the others." She took a deep breath shaking off the image of Quinn during that time. "You didn't see how it affected her. I will not do it. It was only three days and I knew I couldn't put her through it anymore. I will not sit by and watch her become a shell of herself again. She's happy and healthy. She's in a relationship with those girls who treat her like she hung the moon. I have ruined her life enough, I won't do it anymore." By the time she finished speaking tears were rolling down her face and she was shaking with her fist clenched to her side.

Fran just shook her head. "It can't have been that bad. She would have adjusted if you had just given it more time. Three days is not enough time."

"You weren't here Fran. You didn't see her. She didn't sleep, she barely ate, and she was like a zombie. The first night she baked all night frantically trying to get it all right. The next night she sat up at the piano and played, singing her heart out and breaking right in front of me. Rachel and Santana were no better. School was horrible for them. Quinn wouldn't speak; they huddled together and kept to themselves. They didn't talk to anyone. Shelby, Sue and I couldn't get more than one and two word answers from them."

She paused collecting herself. "You don't know what those three have been through and for a long while all they had was each other. They became dependent on each other and created their own family. We are all just small parts of that. I did this to Quinn. I allowed your father to do this to both of you. I just want to fix it and I will not put her through anymore undue trauma. You don't have to like it but you have to accept it. I am her mother, not you."

Fran just stood there dumbfounded. "Ok, fine." She turned and went up the stairs then up to her room.

Judy took a moment to calm then finished putting their laundry away and headed up to finish her coffee.

Fran walked through the second floor on the way to her room and stuck her head in Quinn's old room curious if her mother had done anything with it. She found pictures of Quinn and her girls, clothing on the bed she didn't recognize and a vanity full of cosmetics she had never seen before. She looked over and saw a track suit jacket laying over a chair and a pair of pumps beneath it.

With a shrug she left the room, headed to her own and laid on her bed. As she lay there she thought about all that Quinn had said to her at regionals and all Rachel had said to her. She still had all of her contact information she just hadn't used it. She knew she was a petty person and selfish. She wished she wasn't but wasn't sure how to not be. It was how she was raised to be but Quinn was different. She wasn't the same as when she left to go to college. She spent a day and a half with her during the competition and saw that she wasn't the same.

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe she needed to talk to someone. She laid there a moment more than shook it off and got up to look out the window when she heard a bunch of car doors. She looked down and saw Quinn looking at the front door apprehensively. Rachel came over and took her hands as Santana wrapped her arms around her from the back, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder. Whatever Rachel said seemed to calm her and she took a deep breath before kissing them both chastely and heading toward the front door.

Fran took a breath of her own then headed down stairs. When she got there she saw her mom hugging the girls and Rachel grabbing their school duffels. "I'm going to start a load of our practice uniforms."

Judy smile. "The others from the rest of the week are already in the washer. Just add the ones from today in and start it. I finished the rest of your clothes earlier."

Santana hugged her again. "Thanks Mama J. You didn't have to do that. We had ever intention to do that tonight."

"I know but I got bored earlier and my own stuff was finished. Besides, I think Sue and Shelby had a load or two they needed to do before we leave for a week."

Quinn threw an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks mom. Do you want us to start dinner or did you have something else planned?"

Judy shook her head. "I didn't have anything planned. I figured we'd look through the fridge and get rid of whatever we needed to so we didn't come home to a bunch of ruined veggies and fruit. You guys can look and see what you can put together, just remember your sister is here and is a meat eater. There should be some stuff in the freezer to add for her."

Quinn just shrugged. "Sure mom, we'll figure out something. Shelby and Sue will be here in an hour. They had a few things to finish up at the school before they could leave. Where is Fran, I saw her car?"

Judy opened her mouth to answer but Fran chose then to come down the stairs. "I'm right here little sister."

The all looked up at her as she descended the stair. Quinn moved forward and hugged her as she got to them. "Hey, how was your trip." She decided to take Rachel's suggestion and just treat her like one of their closest friends. Treat her like she would treat Britt or Sam.

Fran was slightly taken aback at the cheery tone. "It was fine. Traffic was crazy and I was a little later then I would have liked but I made it."

Quinn nodded as she released her then Rachel and San moved in and hugged her as well then moved off toward the laundry room and kitchen respectively. Fran and Quinn watched them go and looked back to each other.

Quinn picked up their school bags and motioned for the basement door. "Well, I'm going to put our school stuff up and then help with dinner. You're welcome to join us if you want."

With that she was off leaving Judy and a confused Fran in her wake. Fran shook her head and looked to her mom. "What was that?"

Judy just smiled sadly. "That was just your sister and her girls. It's just how they are."

Fran just stood there stunned and watched as Quinn immerged from the basement and move off to the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll just go to the living room, watch some TV and stay out of the way."

Judy sighed and turned to head to the kitchen. "You are more than welcome to join us in the kitchen. Watching them cook is fun." With that she headed in.

After a moment of debate Fran followed. She and Judy found the girls were in full scale planning mode. Santana stood from her perch in front of the fridge. "Well I can use all the remaining veggies in here and make my stir fry."

Quinn looked around her. "I can take the rest of the fruit and make some smoothies and a fruit salad to go with it."

Rachel rested her head on Quinn shoulder. "There are a ton of bananas, I can make banana bread for desert or snack later. Otherwise they will not get all used. Neither of you like a lot of banana's in your smoothies."

They all nodded and started pulling things out of the fridge. Judy just sat at the table and pulled Fran down with her. "Shouldn't we see if we can help mom?"

Judy just shook her head. "Nope, just watch. They will include us in conversation eventually."

Fran just sat and watched them as they moved seamlessly around the kitchen together. Santana started on chopping veggies as Rachel got out the things she needed to make the bread. Quinn moved to the freezer to get some berries they kept in there for smoothies.

Santana turned to her. "Hey bear, can you grab one of the chicken breasts out of there. I need it for Fran's stir fry?" Quinn grabbed it and set it next to her with a peck on the cheek. "Thanks babe."

Quinn started chopping fruit but did the bananas first and set a bowl full next to Rachel before moving on to the rest. Santana defrosted the chicken while she finished chopping the veggies then cut it up and set it to marinade in some spices. She set it all aside in the fridge then moved to start dishes.

Rachel finished the batter, added the bananas then poured it in mini baking pans. As she put it in the oven Quinn finished pouring the smoothies into seven glasses and put them and the bowl of fruit salad in the fridge. She and Rachel moved toward San at the sink and started rinsing and drying as she washed. Santana moved to wipe down the counters as the other two finished drying and putting the dishes away.

Once they were done they moved as one to the table and sat. San looked to Judy. "Ok, we're all set. All there is left to do is take out the bread when it is done and I will start cooking the stir fry when Mama Shelby and Sue get home."

Judy just smile. "Sounds good, there are some lo mien noodles in the pantry if you want to add them to the stir fry. Otherwise Sue will be in here looking for a late night snack."

They all giggled and Santana nodded. "I had planned on it. I saw them when I first started looking. She likes her veggies but they don't say with her long before she's hungry again."

They were still laughing as Shelby and Sue walked in. Sue looked around. "What is all this happiness? You know it makes me itch."

This just made them all laugh more and Fran to just sit, as confused as she has been since the girls started dinner. Rachel got up as the timer went off and Santana stood as well. "Well since you're here I will get started on dinner now. I'm starving."

Sue sat and pulled Shelby into the seat next to her. "Well get to it then. We can watch a movie tonight after dinner and just chill unless you guys have more packing to finish."

Quinn shrugged as she got up to set the table. "We're done packing but we don't want to watch that old lady movie with you guys."

Shelby held a hand to her chest with a dramatic gasp. "It is not an old lady movie. I resent that remark."

Rachel just laughed from the oven. "Oh mom, it is an old lady movie. Fried Green Tomatoes is the definition of an old lady movie. We will just watch a movie in our room on the big screen."

Quinn and Santana laugh. "Yep and it's my turn to pick and I just got the Haunting in Connecticut." Santana beamed at them.

Quinn cheered and Rachel groaned. "San, do we have too?"

Santana moved behind her and put her mouth to her ear where no one could see. "Please querida? I just got it and I haven't seen it yet. It would mean so much to me." As she spoke huskily she ran her tongue lightly across her earlobe.

Rachel shuddered. "Ok fine but you will both protect me and cover my eyes for the really scary parts."

Santana and Quinn high fived and kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby," Quinn bounced off to finish the table and San turned back to the stove as Rachel took the breads out of their pans.

Fran watched the interaction closely. She had never seen anyone work together so seamlessly. She looked over to her mom and noticed how comfortable she was with the other two women. She'd never seen her mother so relaxed in the presence of others. It was nice to see her mom and sisters seeming so settled. It kind of made her sad that she wasn't a part of any of it.

Judy looked over as Fran's face fell and she looked away. "Hey, what's wrong honey?"

Fran shrugged and stood. "Can I be excused for a moment? I need some air." She was out the door before Judy could answer.

They all watched her go as Judy stood. "I'm going to check on her."

Rachel stepped over to her and took her hand. "Do you mind if I talk to her? I think I know what the problem is."

Judy looked to the door then back to Rachel apprehensively. "Ok, if you think you can help."

Rachel kissed her cheek and went after Fran. Rachel found her sitting on the back porch steps and sat beside her. "It's hard to sit in a group of people and feel like you don't belong."

Fran just looked forward across the yard. "What do you know about that? You're the center of their world. All of them."

Rachel just laughed humorlessly. "That is a very new development in my like. Before December I was probably the loneliest person you could have known. My whole life people pushed me out because I had two dads. I had no friends accept for my one cousin and even he wasn't there. That was my own doing but I couldn't watch people put him down because of me so I convinced him it was best that people didn't know we were related."

Fran looked at her dumbfounded. "Why would you turn the one person you had away? That makes no sense."

Rachel shrugged. "Honestly, I just wanted him to have more than I ever thought I could and I thought I was a detriment to that. Until San and Quinn I didn't think that I was going to be anything more them a Broadway star. Destined to shine bright for a long stint on the stage then slink off to spend the rest of my life alone going to a get together at Noah's a few times a year."

Fran turned back to surveying the yard. "Well at least you had a backup plan. I was bread to be the perfect trophy wife. My father trained us to be our mother a year ago. Now I just can't see it. I don't have the boyfriend dad wanted me to have. I'm not taking the classes he wanted me to and that pisses him off. I'm just not what he wanted me to be and I don't know what else to be."

Rachel leaned back on her hands. "What classes are you taking?"

Fran shrugged. "There're stupid. I'm taking marine biology, amphibian wildlife, and veterinary science. Luckily dad released our trust funds and I can pay for it myself or he would have cut me off by now. He just lets it be known that he doesn't approve."

Rachel looked at her shocked. "That is actually kind of awesome. Does Judy know about your class changes?"

"No, she wouldn't understand. It's kind of one of the reasons I was looking forward to this trip so much. She said we were going to Sea World, to swim with the dolphins and to one of the marine wildlife rescue centers."

Rachel smile. "Quinn never thought she'd understand her and our relationship but look at us now. I've learned never to underestimate your mother. She might surprise you." Rachel stood and headed back to the door. "Just so you know, you don't have to be alone here if you don't want to be. All of us want you here. Judy has been so excited for this trip with you and Quinn. It's the first without your dad and she wants to make it great. Quinn wants to get closer to you, she just doesn't know how."

Fran nodded and looked back to the yard. "Thanks Rachel."

Rachel smiles, "anytime Fran. Feel free to join us downstairs for that awful scary movie after dinner if you like."

With that Rachel moved back into the house and left Fran thinking for a few more minutes before heading back inside.

 **A/N: Ok, there's Fran's return. Next up dinner, the movie and the start of vacation. Again sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience and continued support.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 60**

When Fran retuned inside she sat back at the table and listened to the conversation around her. Judy had out her laptop and was showing something to Shelby. "It looks like so much fun. They say that they are gentle and safe."

Shelby looked apprehensive. "I don't know Judy they're so big."

Judy chuckled. "That's half the fun."

Shelby shuddered and Fran tried to see the laptop. "What are you talking about?"

Judy pushed the laptop toward her and showed her the website she was looking at. "The dolphins, she thinks they're too big."

Fran lit up when she recognized the Miami Seaquarium website she was on. "Are we going here mom?"

Judy nodded and clicked another link. "Yep, we are spending a whole day there. I got us tickets for everything. The dolphin odyssey, a VIP tour, the seal swim, and Sea Trek Reef Encounter. It's going to be so much fun."

Fran smiled brightly and scooted closer to Judy looking though the site again. "I have wanted to go here since one of the girls at school mentioned it and I researched it."

Quinn bounced over and clicked on a link. "Look, they have an aerial obstacle course over the whole place. This place is so cool; we have to do this Fran."

Fran and Quinn high fived each other and put their head together next to Judy to see the screen as she moved to another website. Rachel and Santana shared a look and smile at Quinn interacting with Fran, Judy just beaming between them.

Judy smile as both girls squealed, Quinn bouncing next to her. "Do you remember see the movie Franny? Mom said we get to go to the Clearwater marine Aquarium and see Winter and Hope."

Fran hugged Judy. "This is so awesome."

Judy kissed her cheek. "I told you we were going to a marina rescue center."

Fran looked at her incredulously. "Yea but you didn't say it was one of the most famous ones that has Winter and Hope."

Sue handed Fran a drink and sat next to Shelby. "We have tickets for Sea World for Monday, the Clearwater center is Tuesday, Wednesday is the Seaquarium, Thursday is Disneyworld and Friday is Harry Potter land at Universal studios."

Santana called over from the stove. "What about Sunday and Saturday? You have every day in between."

Sue sat back and smiled. "Those are beach days at my house. I have lots of water toys and we can have a picnic and just chill or whatever you want to do. I figured it would be nice to have two less stress days the day after we arrive and the day before we leave."

Santana smiled brightly. "Do you have a boat?"

Sue smirked. "Of course, I also have some sea-doos and water skis. I have a marine garage full of goodies."

Santana whooped and did a little dance around the island and Rachel moved over to sit in Quinn's chair with her. "We really should take some time this summer and just hang at the house without a lot of plans. Just chill out and relax as a family."

Sue smiled as Rachel leaned into her. "Sounds like a plan to me. I always spend at least two weeks there before Cheer camp. I'll get the dates for camp and we can figure out a good time to go back if you all want to."

Judy thought for a moment. "I don't see why not but I will only be able to stay a week. I only have one more vacation week."

Quinn deflated a little at this and Judy rubbed her arm. "That doesn't mean you girls can't stay the extra week if it's ok with Shelby and Sue."

Quinn shrugged. "I know I just wanted you to be there too." Judy kissed her cheek and they went back to looking at the laptop.

Santana finished making dinner so they cleared the table of rubbish and set it to eat. The girls all moved to the kitchen and Fran watched as they worked seamlessly together and efficiently got the table perfect and the food and drinks to everyone.

Fran sat back and smile. "I could get used to this."

Judy looked at her questioningly. "Get used to what sweetie?"

Fran just chuckled. "These three," she motioned to the girls as they sat. "They work a kitchen like pros and this looks amazing. They just did it all."

Santana smiled. "Thanks just make sure you eat out of the smaller bowl between you and Mama J. It has chicken in it and ours tastes a lot different. I found some regular noodle in there so I made those for you."

Fran nodded and they all started dishing out their food. Just like every meal they talked about a little of everything. Once the meal was done Rachel stood to gather plate but Fran stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'll get the dishes, you guys cooked."

Judy stood and picked up some dishes too. "She's right, you girls just sit and talk with us while we clean up then we can have some of that wonderful smelling banana bread. You know I can't resist that stuff Rachel."

Rachel giggled. "I know I often wonder if that's why there always seem to be too many bananas and I have to make the bread so they don't go to waste."

Judy gave her most innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

They all laughed and continued their conversation while dinner was cleaned up. Rachel moved to get the bread and the multiple types of milk from the fridge.

After their dessert Sue and Shelby insisted on cleaning dessert dishes then they all separated ways to watch movies. Once she changed into bed clothes Fran came down and looked into the living room were the mom's and Sue were. Judy was on one end of the couch while Shelby sat leaning into Sue on the other.

She moved on to the basement door and just stood there for a moment before opening it and going down. She knocked and poked her head in when she heard one of them call for her to enter. "Hey, can I watch the movie with you?"

Quinn waved her in. "Of course."

The girls were already on the couch so Rachel crawled over them and half sat on each of them. Quinn let her settle then pat the seat next to her for Fran to sit.

Fran really enjoyed the movie but what was more entertaining than the movie itself was Rachel's reaction to it. She would jump or squeak and hide into one of the other girls. They would just smile indulgently and share looks over her head. Fran found it all quite hilarious.

Fran nudged Quinn and winked as they got up. "That was a good one. I've been wanting to see it and hadn't had the chance yet. Oh I have my apple TV and my IPad with me and my whole collection on my ITunes account. We can watch scary movies every night."

Rachel gasped beside her. "Oh my god another one, I swear I will not survive this house."

She dramatically and fell onto the bed face first causing all of them to laugh. Santana lay next to her and poked her side. "Hey, there's always your night when you get to pick."

Rachel peaked out and sighed. "I know but now that we're adding Fran to the rotation it will be two more days that I have to be tortured."

Quinn moved to the bed and whispered in her ear. "We always distract you before bed so you don't have nightmares baby. We'll pay special attention to you since you have a whole other night to deal with it."

Rachel groaned. "Ok fine." She said it dramatically but it was ruined by the smile on her face.

Fran chuckled. "I do not what to know what you just said to her." She laughed as both Rachel and Quinn blushed and Santana joined her in laughing. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

Quinn walked over and hugged her tight. "Goodnight sis."

Fran hugged her close than headed up the stairs. Quinn watched her leave them crawled into bed with her girls. Rachel held her arms out and pulled her close. "I think tonight was a success. No arguing at all."

Quinn smile. "I know it was so nice. What did you say to her anyway?"

Rachel just shrugged. "We talked about a lot of stuff but mostly I think she was just feeling left out and lonely."

Quinn kissed her softly. "Well, whatever you said, thank you. It was nice to have my sister back and not Fran Fabray original HBIC."

Santana leaned over Rachel to kiss her cheek. "Let's just hope she stays, I want to have a calm trip."

Quinn shared a kiss over Rachel than they both leaned in and started kissing her shoulders and neck. Quinn paused and spoke into her neck. "Yea, me too but right now we have more important things to address."

Santana smirked and suckled on Rachel's shoulder causing her to moan softly. "Yea, we have our gorgeous girlfriend that needs distracted."

Quinn bit down on Rachel's pulse point and groaned at the wetness she found when she shifted her leg between Rachel's legs. "My god baby you are already soaked."

Rachel moaned and slapped her playfully. "That's your fault. You and Santana had wandering hands all through the movie."

Santana moved up and lightly ran her tongue over her earlobe. "We were just trying to help distract you during the movie from the scary stuff."

Rachel leaned back into her. "I would have returned more of that distraction if we had been alone." she was becoming quite breathless.

Quinn pressed into her with more force. "Well, we're alone now baby."

Rachel bore down on her leg. "Oh god bear, angel, please touch me."

Santana leaned over her and kissed Quinn passionately knowing how much it turned Rachel on to torment her just that little bit longer. Rachel groaned at the sight and caressed both their faces. "God I love you both so much."

Santana pulled back and kissed Rachel. "We love you too Estrella, so very much."

Quinn kissed her too, "yes we do baby, and now we're going to show you just how much."

With that she moved down the bed kissing a trail down Rachel's front and it was quite a while before they all collapsed together and fell asleep.

The next morning found them all driving to the airport and boarding a plane to Florida. Once they arrived they rented an SUV with third row seating to accommodate them all. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn all crawled into the back and settle together for the ride.

They stopped off to do some grocery shopping and headed to the summer house. When they arrived they were blown away at the house. It was gorgeous. Shelby let out a breath. "Oh Sue it's breathtaking."

Sue just smirked, "Wait till you see the view. It was my grandmother's and she left it to me when she passed. It always angered my mother that I got it and not her."

They unloaded and took a tour of the house them went out to the back deck. Sue was right, the view was breathtaking.

Judy smiled as she sat in a lounge chair. "Sue, if Shelby ever gets tired of you I may marry you myself for this house."

They all laughed as Sue smirked and Shelby slapped her playfully on the arm. "No, mine."

Judy chuckled. "Fine but you have to keep her so we get this house."

Shelby kissed Sue's cheek. "Works for me."

Sue huffed. "I see all I am wanted for is my body and my riches and I have two women fawning over me. How will I ever survive this?" She says dramatically.

Santana smirks from her seat with Rachel in her lap. "Just do what I do," she said sitting back with a wink, "enjoy."

Everyone fell into a fit of hysterics as both moms and Sue blushed.

Fran high fived Santana. "Oh my god I can't believe you made coach turn that red."

Santana just shrugged. "Just tellin the truth."

They all laughed some more than went about separating to their assigned rooms to unpack. By the time they finished unpacking it was late and Sue ordered pizza. They ate then all headed to bed tired from the long plane and car rides. Tomorrow would be the official start of their vacation and they couldn't wait.

 **A/N: Ok, just a short chapter here. Up next the vacation and more interactions with Fran.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in this story. My head has been all over the place and this story was just stalled in my head, writers block sucks. I think it's getting better and will flow a little more now and hopefully we will have at least weekly updates. Lots of love to all my readers and thank you for sticking with me and your patience.**

 **Chapter 61**

Sunday Fran woke extremely early. She made a pot of coffee took a cup out to sit on the sand and watch the sunrise. As the colors started to fill the sky she started thinking about life in general. She really wished she could come down here and go to school but she was afraid of upsetting her mother. She wasn't happy with her life and the one person that always understood her had move down here.

They had met in classes at their college and hit it off so quickly but he was able to get a scholarship and moved down here after the fall semester was over to study without her. They still talked all the time and skyped but it wasn't the same. He was super excited that she would be in Florida for a week and she hoped to see him. He knew their schedule for the week and was supposed to find at least one day to spend with them.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice anyone coming out until Rachel sat next to her and handed her a fresh cup of coffee. "If you're anything like Quinn you don't function properly before your second cup and I noticed only one missing from the pot."

Fran chuckled and gladly took the cup. "Thank you. It is so beautiful here." She looked back over the water.

Rachel sighed. "It is isn't it? I love it here. We left the window open last night just to get the breeze and smell the water."

Taking a sip of her coffee she leaned back on her free hand. "I did too I love the smell of the ocean. I always have. The first time I remember going to the beach I was 7. Dad rented a beach house and we spent a week here park hopping and playing on the beach. I loved it. We came back when Quinn was older and I remember thinking that I could stay forever and be happy."

"Why don't you come back and study here? With the classes you are taking it would make more sense to be near the water for your studies."

Fran sighed as she finished her coffee. "I've thought about it but… I mean my dad had such a fit about it and hasn't talked to me since. I don't want to lose mom too or make her mad at me for it."

Rachel nudged her with her shoulder. "I think you underestimate her. I honestly think she'd be ok with it. She just wants you and Quinn to be happy. I mean look at us. She didn't have to open her home to me and San. She could have continued to force Quinn to just deal with it but she saw how much it was hurting her and she fix it. I think it would be the same for you. Just think about it."

She stood and grabbed the empty cups as she headed back to the house. She liked talking to Fran and kind of check in here and there. She could see the same look in her eyes that used to be in Quinn's. That look of discontent and unhappiness that was always under the surface. She didn't like seeing it in Quinn and she didn't like it in Fran any better. The only time she had seen that look disappeared completely was the two times they had talked about the ocean and her studies.

She shook her head as she refilled her cup and rinsed out the others. If only she would talk to her mom maybe that look would leave more often. She was hopeful that this week spent down here may open Judy's eyes to what it is that Fran was passionate about. She almost wanted to talk to Judy herself but Fran had talked to her in confidence and she wasn't willing to break that even if it was to help. She didn't think Fran had many people she could trust and confide in and she'd be damned if she stopped being one of them.

She stood looking out of the window above the sink alternating watching the water and Fran as she drank her coffee. She smiled feeling a set of arms wrap around her. She leaned back into her and turned her head giving more access for the kisses she was receiving on her neck.

"Good morning baby, what are you doing down here alone?"

Rachel set her cup down and turned in Quinn's arms. "I couldn't sleep anymore and I smelled coffee so I came down to get a cup."

Quinn kissed her lips softly then noticed the half empty coffee pot and cups in the sink. "Who else is up?"

Rachel nodded her head toward the window. "Fran, I took her another cup and talked with her a bit. She was telling me about the times you guys came down here for Disney world and to stay on the beach."

This caused her to smile before she frowned slightly. "Yea, I remember the last time we came. I think I was 11 and it was our 3rd time coming. I think that was the last time Fran and I really got along. We loved to play on the beach and after that summer she started at McKinley and she changed. She was angry all the time and we started vying for dad's attention more. It all became a contest between us after that and for the next few years until she graduated and mom kicked him out."

Rachel kissed her creased brow. "It's not too late to fix things with her. Just talk to her."

Quinn smiled and rested their foreheads together. "I'm trying, I promise."

Leaning up she kissed Quinn's nose before capturing her lips tenderly. "I know Bear just don't give up on her."

Quinn nodded pulled her closer and reconnected their lips. Just as she deepened the kiss and Rachel moaned into her the backdoor opened. "Shouldn't you save that shit for when Santana is with you? Don't you get like jealous of the others if you don't include each other?"

Quinn pulled back with a groan but before she could answer a voice from the other doorway was heard. "Hell no we don't, besides I like to watch."

Quinn blushed and Rachel chuckled kissing her chin before moving over to kiss Santana. "Good morning Angel. I'm going to get a shower."

Santana smiled, "Ok querida, I'll start breakfast."

Rachel sauntered out of the kitchen as Santana moved in behind Quinn whispering in her ear. "You know you like when I watch."

Quinn closed her eyes and blushed harder. Fran doubled over laughing. "I don't want to know what you said to her but god is funny to see her so flushed."

Quinn huffed. "Not funny."

This just caused Fran and Santana to laugh harder. Quinn slapped Santana playfully before storming out of the room. Santana watched her leave with a smile. "God I love those two."

She moved to the fridge and started pulling things out. Fran chuckled and moved to pour the last of the coffee in cups for her and Santana before starting another pot. "Can I help with anything? I don't know a lot about vegan cooking but I can learn."

Santana looked up from the fridge and shrugged. "I'm just making a simple breakfast bake but I can teach you if you want."

Fran nodded and Santana proceeded to explain what she was doing and how to make the tofu work instead of eggs. Thirty minutes later the adults came in the room looking for coffee finding them working together.

Santana was finishing up some smoothies as Fran put the bake in the oven. She looked up and smiled, "good morning mom, Shelby, coach. I guess this will be done is a half hour." She looked to Santana. "I gotta run upstairs but I'll be back in a minute."

Santana nodded as she ran out then smiled at the curious looks on the moms' faces. "I was teaching her to make a breakfast bake. She's kinda cool I guess." She shrugged and turned back to her smoothies.

The adults shared a look and a smile before moving to grab coffee and set the table. By the time Rachel and Quinn made it back down stairs Fran was setting the food on the table and they all sat to eat and discuss the day to come.

After breakfast they all put on their swim suits and headed out to the Sue's marine garage. She got the boat in the water with Shelby, Judy, the inter-tubes, water skis and other toys on it and got the sea-doos in the water. Santana was driving one with Rachel behind her and Fran was driving the other with Quinn, all wearing their life jackets and wet suits ready for fun.

Sue got on the boat and leaned over the side. "Ok, follow me out but keep about a good distance to the side of us until I stop and kill the engine. You can then get up close to the boat and we will hook up some toys to you."

The girls all nodded and moved out further into the water to give her room to maneuver the boat further from the dock. They drove out for about 15 minutes until they were a good ways from the shore before Sue stopped and shut down. She waved them over and hooked up a set of skis to one and an inter-tube made for towing to the other.

She made the girls all get on the boat and took out Santana first on the water skis with Quinn riding to explain how to control the sea-doo safely while pulling someone. She repeated the action with all the girls then just sat back on the boat and she, Shelby and Judy just watch the girls drag each other around.

A little while later Sue was putting some sunscreen on Shelby's back when she looked up to check on the girls. She stood up abruptly and went to the rail. "Oh shit they found the ramps."

Shelby and Judy now were beside her. Judy shielded her eyes with her hand, "Is that safe?"

Sue shook her head. "Not if they don't know what they are doing."

They called out but the girls were too far out to hear. They watched as Quinn took out the sea-doo with Fran on the skis and headed for the ramp while Rachel and Santana stayed back watching. They breathed a sigh of relief after Fran hit the ramp and executed a flip and landed safely and continued to watch as Quinn took a wide berth and came around and set her up again.

They watched as Fran hit the ramp and spun in the air only to come down wrong and hitting face first in the water. Before Shelby and Judy could finish gasping Sue had the boat in motion and was heading to the girls.

Santana and Rachel made it to them first as Quinn was pulling Fran out of the water. Fran as sputtering and coughing trying to catch her breath. Rachel jumped to their sea-do and started rubbing her back to help her catch her breath.

Finally they could tell that she was laughing now more than she was choking on water. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not funny Fran you could have been hurt."

This only caused her to laugh more and looked to Quinn. "That was so much fun you gotta try that."

Santana and Quinn let out a sigh of relief before joining her laughter then turned as they heard to boat approaching fast. Santana smirked. "Looks like you alerted the moms to our fun. 10 bucks says the ramp is now of limits."

Rachel slapped her playfully as she climbed back over with her. "As it should be, I didn't want you guys to do it in the first place."

Quinn scoffed. "I still don't get that Rach. You will let a set of girls throw you in the air and fling you every which way but you won't to a flip over water."

Rachel shrugged and they turned to the boat again that was now upon them. Judy was practically hanging over the side yelling franticly. "Is she ok?"

Fran waved her off. "I'm ok mom; I just misjudged and did one too many rotations."

Sue came over to the side. "I remember telling you girls not to go out too far and I didn't tell you it was ok to use the ramps."

The girls looked down chastised. Fran responded first. "I've done it before and I walked Quinn through how to approach it and control me. It was my idea."

Sue studied her for a moment then nodded. "Ok, but no more for a bit. Hook the doos to the side of the boat and climb on. We'll have some lunch then I'm taking Shelby and Judy out in the inter-tubed then I will run the doo if you guys want to try the ramp again."

The girls cheered as they moved to hook up the sea-doos and climb on. Shelby slapped Sue's arm. "I'm not getting in that thing." Judy nodded her agreement.

Sue smiled. "Awe come on guys its fun. I let the girls drag me around earlier."

Judy folded her arms. "That was to show them what to do safely."

Sue shrugged, "It was still fun."

Quinn and Rachel climbed up and threw an arm around their respective mothers. Quinn kissed Judy's cheek. "Oh come on mom. I swear you'll love it."

Rachel smile. "Yea mom you have to try it. I don't like the skis but the tube is so much fun."

Shelby and Judy shared a look and sighed. "Fine but only once." Shelby nodded her agreement and the rest all cheered.

The rest of the day they had a blast on the water. After lunch and lounging around to let it settle Sue drove the boat out closer to where they started and away from the ramps. Shelby and Judy did get into the double inter-tube together and actually had a blast.

They all took turns on the various toys all day and finally headed back in when it started to get late. Once they got everything back in the garage Sue started a fire in the pit on their private beach. She ran in the house with Shelby and Judy's help they brought out things to cook on the fire and had dinner out on the beach.

After dinner Shelby sat leaning against Sue talking quietly to Judy as they watched the girls. Santana sat with Quinn's back to her front and Rachel in front of her. Fran sat facing them and they were talking about a little of everything. Currently Rachel was explaining the big stunt in the new routine and Fran was listening intently.

Judy smiled. "It is so nice to see them interact with each other and not be fighting. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried before we started this trip that all they would do is fight but they have been doing great."

Shelby nodded. "Let's just hope it stays that way but I honestly don't see a problem.

Sue pulled her close. "I don't either. Rachel has made friends with her and the other two just meld with them. Quinn wants to be closer to Fran but doesn't know how so Rachel is playing buffer. Santana just wants them to be happy so she plays nice. They'll be fine."

The other two agreed and just settled to enjoy the rest of the evening. After a while Sue pulled out the vegan marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s'mores. Santana and Quinn took it upon themselves to be official s'mores makers since Rachel, Shelby and Judy kept dropping their marshmallows.

Rachel ran in and grabbed the guitar she found in the room they were staying in. She tuned it by ear, started playing and they all sang and just had fun together. It looked like their vacation week was off to a wonderful start and they couldn't wait for all the fun to come.

 **A/N: Vacation day one is complete. Once again I'm sorry about the delay with this story. I promise to try and update at least weekly if not more. SeaWorld and the Clearwater center up next.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello all, I know it's been a month but I am back. We just finished moving out of our old place into a much nicer one so I have been really super busy the last few weeks. I am in my new home now and just have a few boxes to finish unpacking so I am back at it. Thank you all for your patience and here is a new chapter.**

 **Chapter 62**

Monday they woke early and were the first in line waiting for SeaWorld to open. The girls rode a few rides but mainly were interested in the animals. They got to see all four up close encounters that they offered. The dolphins were Rachel's favorite and Santana loved the seals. Fran and Quinn both preferred the penguins and they all enjoyed the whale and dolphin shows they got to see. They closed the place down and that night the girls were out almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Shelby, Sue and Judy all sat on the back deck after checking on the sleeping four upstairs. Shelby sighed leaning back into Sue. "Today was wonderful. All of the girls seem to be having so much fun."

Judy smiled. "Yes and I love that they didn't argue once. Fran and Quinn were acting more like they used to when they were little. I loved seeing them with the penguins today. I got a picture almost identical to one I took when Fran was 11 and Quinn was 8."

Sue kissed Shelby's shoulder and leaned her head back. "I think this vacation is what they all needed. I haven't seen any of them this calm and relaxed ever. Did either of you notice Rachel asking Fran questions all day instead of the people that worked there and Fran answering them all. Eventually San and Q were asking her too."

Judy chuckled. "Fran has always had a love for sea animals. Rachel must have picked up on it I guess."

Sue shook her head. "It was more than that. A few of those workers seemed impressed with her answers. Some of the stuff she was talking to the girls about seemed like pretty advanced stuff like the proper care of a dolphin when it has been caught in an oil spill. That is not common knowledge stuff."

Judy shrugged. "She was always learning those things growing up. Like I said she loves sea animals. When she was 10 she wanted to get a dolphin to live with us in our pool. That summer she learned all she could about them and how to care for one trying to convince us."  
Sue hummed to herself and decided to just watch and listen at all the other marine places they went. Tomorrow they were going to the Clearwater center and she would listen to the girls some more.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Judy sighed happily and excused herself to bed. Shelby looked back to Sue once Judy was in the house. "What is that scheming face for?"

Sue just shrugged. "Not scheming, just thinking love."

Shelby turned in her lap to look at her better. "Is something wrong?"

"No… I don't know… It's just Fran, or maybe Rachel. It's like she wanted me to see something. Every time she would talk to and ask Fran questions today she made sure I was listening or would grab my hand and pull me close to hear. I don't know, it was weird like she wanted me to clue into something, but all they were talking about were the animals. Granted Fran was going into great detail in her answers and seamed very excited about what she was saying but that was all that was going on."

Shelby laid her head on her chest thinking. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should talk to Rachel and see if there was something she wanted you to see."

Sue sighed in exasperation. "I tried when I took just her to help me get drinks for everyone. She just said to use my detective skills. Said that she couldn't say more then she walked off back to the group. That kid of ours is maddening."

Shelby leaned up just beaming at her and kissed her soundly. Sue returned the kiss whole heartedly pulling her closer. When Shelby released her and leaned their foreheads together Sue kissed her nose. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Shelby just shrugged pecking her lips again lightly before speaking softly against them. "I just love it when you call them ours."

"They are ours. We may not have had them since birth but those girls are ours and I will defend them and you till my dying breath if necessary. This family is my life. I know we have only been together for a short time but I love you and those girls and I plan on spending the rest of my life loving all of you, even Judy and Fran. The second you walked into my office with those little trouble makers of ours I knew you were the missing piece in my life and I had to have you."

She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. Shelby sat with tears streaming but said nothing sensing she wasn't finished.

Sue looked back into her eyes and smile. "San and Q started to fill a place in my heart I didn't even know was empty when I met them in Cheerios freshman year. The more I got to know them the more I saw in them. Quinn was so lost with the father she had and San was so lonely. I took them under my wing to help make them tough" She took a deep breath and looked out to the water.

"The first time I heard Rachel sing she brought tears to my eyes she was so amazing. I'm not happy to say that I vowed to take down the glee club when it started but that was only to get Shuester. I hate him, he's always been poison. They all deserved better than that man. I kind of let my personal vendetta against him cloud my judgement for a while."

She looked back into Shelby's eyes and wiped her face lovingly. "Then in December when they started bringing Rachel to practice with them I knew something was off. I didn't have a clue as to what at first but I could see it in the way she held herself. It was like her confidence was gone, like she was broken."

"When did you figure out what it was?"

Sue shrugged. "It was when the squad was on the field during practice one day and we were in the stands. I was just figuring out that Rach was playing puppet master behind the scenes and was about the call practice to plan and scheme on how to get her on the squad. The football team passed by and she kind of freaked out. I called San and Q to us and they calmed her down. She wouldn't talk about it at all and started to freak out again when I asked what was going on so I let it go for the moment not sure what to do."

She took a shaky breath and burrowed into Shelby's neck. "I never felt more useless in my life. I told them I would do everything I could to help and I have been ever since. I love those girls like they were my own and I would do anything for them."

She looked up again and pecked her lips softly. "Then you came and it was like 'yep, that's it, that right there is all I need to finish feeling complete.' You and the girls, I can't see my life without any of you in it now. I want to be there the day they get married or have a commitment ceremony or whatever they do. I want to see them have their own babies and see them succeed at whatever career they all settle on."

She pulled her closer and kissed her so softly and lovingly that is brought more tears to Shelby's eyes. She lovingly explored her mouth until the need for air became necessary. Once she regained her breath she grabbed Shelby's hand kissing her fingers. "But most of all I want to experience all of it with you by my side for the rest of my life."

Shelby sniffled and caressed her lovingly. "I want that too."

Sue smiled and pulled her into her again for another longer kissed that started loving and ended up with them pulling away breathing raggedly. She smiled as she shifted depositing Shelby in the chair and kneeling before her. "Shelby Elizabeth Corcoran, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife? I know it's hasn't been that long bu…"

Shelby looked stunned for a moment then cut her off by throwing herself in Sue's arms kissing all over her face. "Yes yes yes yes yes. Oh yes I will marry you."

Sue just smiled brightly and pulled her up to stand and spun her around in her arms cheering before crushing their mouths together. When she finally tore herself away and grabbed Shelby's hand pulling her into the house. She took her into the den and pulled a portrait away from the wall and opened the safe there taking something out and turned back to her.

Sue took Shelby's hand and slid a ring on her finger. It fit perfect, "This was my grandmothers and was passed to me with the house and some other things. If you would prefer I can get you your own…"

Shelby cut her off with a quick kiss. "This is the one you gave me when you asked me. This is the one I want."

Sue smiled and pulled her into a hug and just held her as her own tears now fell. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grabbed her hands leaned in and nipped at her ear. "Now, take me upstairs and show me."

Sue groaned and kissed down her neck to her pulse point gently biting down causing a small moan in return. "Yes dear."

She smiled and Shelby chuckled as she was pulled out of the room. When they entered their bedroom Shelby spun them and pinned her to the door. "I think I want to show you first."

Sue groaned at the huskiness in her voice and let her have her way. "Anything you want."

Shelby smirked leaning into her ear. "I want you… screaming my name… I hope the soundproofing of this room works or we will be scaring our babies for life."

She moaned as Shelby bit down her neck. "As long as the door and windows are closed we are fine."

Shelby looked to the windows smiling seeing that they were closed then turned back to the woman in her arms. "Good." With that she dropped to her knees and Sue's eye's rolled back in her head knowing what was coming next.

A while later they collapsed together just holding each other close. After they started to calm Sue pulled the blanket up over them and shifted until Shelby was almost on top of her as they snuggled in for the night.

She was almost asleep when Shelby spoke. "I want to wait until we go home to tell everyone."

Sue opened her eyes and looked down at her confused. "Why wouldn't we just tell them? Do you think they'll be upset or something? Do you not wanting them to know?" She was starting to get upset thinking Shelby was ashamed or something.

Shelby leaned up and kissed her passionately and pulled back kissing her nose. "I just wanted a few days to enjoy it just us before we overexcite the girls and they start planning the wedding. If you want to wake them and tell them now we can. I want the world to know how much I love you and that you asked me to be yours, never think otherwise. I just wanted a moment to let it sink in just how lucky I am to have found you."

Sue pulled her back into her arms on a sigh. "We can wait, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to believe that someone as wonderful and beautiful as you really just said yes to _me_. But you do know that if you don't take off the ring that they will know before the end of the day tomorrow."

Shelby shook her head. "Well it's not coming off until you add a wedding band to it so I guess we'll just wait until one of them notice. Do you really think they will before the end of the day?"

"Oh I know they will." She chuckled kissing her forehead. "Santana will notice it first. You'll be lucky if she doesn't see it before we finish breakfast. That kid is the most observant of the three and she misses nothing."

Shelby shifted up again and looked down at her. "Well I guess we'll see in the morning. Just so you know I think that I am the luckiest woman in the world to have found you so believe that I want nothing more than to love you the rest of my life. I can't believe that you choose me." Sue beamed and pulled her into a kiss then they settled back into each other to sleep.

The next morning everyone else made it down and has breakfast almost on the table. Rachel looks up then back to the others. "I was the first down here this morning. Have any of you seen mom or Sue this morning? They are usually up before we are."

They all shook their heads and Santana got up. "Maybe their alarm didn't go off. I'll go up and knock on their door."

Rachel nodded but before Santana made it halfway to the door Shelby and Sue entered. "We're here, just had a slow start this morning. We stayed up later then we probably should have."

Rachel smiled kissing her mom. "Well sit, breakfast is ready and we need to leave within the hour of we're going to make it when they open."

They all sat and started eating talking about plans for the day. Everything was normal until Santana sat forward abruptly pointing. "Is that what I think it is?"

Shelby grinned nodding, Sue smirked and the others looked on confused as Santana stood and rushed to pull them into a bear hug.

 **A/N: Surprise wedding proposal! Next up, the reactions from the rest and more vacation fun.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 63**

 _They all sat and started eating, talking about plans for the day. Everything was normal until Santana sat forward abruptly pointing. "Is that what I think it is?"_

 _Shelby grinned nodding, Sue smirked and the others looked on confused as Santana stood and rushed to pull them into a bear hug._

Rachel and Quinn shared a look. "Um what is she talking about mom?"

Shelby just laughed and held up her hand to show them. All the occupants of the room gasped then Rachel and Quinn were squealing running over to hug them too. Judy just smile and leaned into Fran who was just staring at Coach like she grew another head.

She was really seeing a different side of coach lately. It was weird to see her in a relationship and getting married like a human being and not the robot she always saw her as but it was nice.

As the girls finally released them Judy stood as well and hugged Sue then Shelby tightly. "I am so happy for you two."

Shelby hugged her close. "Thank you."

Rachel was bouncing in her excitement. "Oh my goodness, we have to plan. When are you getting married?"

Shelby laughed as she sat back down. "We haven't talked about setting a dated yet. She only just asked last night."

Sue just sat with a smile bigger than any of them had ever seen on her face except for Shelby. "I would marry her today if I could but we will have to at least wait until summer. We will have to travel to a state that will allow it and get as much legal paperwork as we can in Ohio."

Leaning in and kissing her lightly Shelby smiled. "I'd marry you today as well my love but it isn't legal here."

Santana thought for a moment then smiled. "We can go to Massachusetts after school lets out and do it on the beach there or at one of the lighthouses or something. I've heard it's beautiful up there that time of year and it's legal."

Sue and Shelby shared a look and smiled before looking back to the others. "Oh I think I like that. We'll do some research and let you guys all know where and when then you can help with the rest."

They all smiled nodding happily and settled back down to finish their breakfast that was now filled with talk of the wedding as well as plans for the day.

Once they all finished eating they cleaned up and headed out for the day. They arrived at the Clearwater Center a little later then Sue had wanted but still in time for their private tour. The others still didn't know that she arranged for them to get a private introduction to see Winter and Hope. After she heard the girls talking so excited about it she called in a few favors.

She parked and smiled as all the girls piled out of the van talking animatedly about what they hoped to see, heads together looking at the brochure they printed off. She met Shelby and Judy at the front of the car and they followed the girls in.

When they were all inside, the girls turned to the moms awaiting instructions. Sue smiled, "We are going on a tour in 30 minutes so let's stay together and just take a look around until my name is called."

They all nodded and moved to the exhibits around them. Remembering Rachel telling her to use her detective skills she stayed close and just observed Rachel and Fran. Rachel would ask question and Fran would excitedly tell her everything she knew about what they were looking at.

It was almost time for their tour and they were heading over to that area. Fran was explaining to Santana and Rachel why Winter needed a prostetic tail when a voice behind them startled them. "I better watch out or I'll have to worry about you taking my job."

They all turned and Fran squealed. "Michael!" She flung herself in his arms and he caught her laughing and spun her around. "Oh my god you never told me you worked here."

He put her and just smiled. "I just work her part time giving tours for extra money and experience. I actually have an internship starting here in June after school lets out."

She slapped his arm playfully. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you worked with Winter and Hope."

He shrugged. "I just got the job recently and when you told me you were coming I wanted to surprise you. I made sure I was made guide on your family's tour."

She was about to say more but turned as Judy cleared her throat. Fran blushed and pulled Michael closer to them. "I'm sorry. Everyone this is my friend Michael Wells. We met at the beginning of freshman year before he got a scholarship to study down here and moved right after Christmas. We were in all the same classes before he transferred."

Michael leaned in and shook Judy's hand. "You must be Fran's mother. She looks just like you ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

Judy smiled. "The pleasure is mine Michael. It's nice to meet any friend of Franny's."

Introductions were made all around then Michael directed them to follow him. He looked at Sue and smiled. "I'm not sure what you have on Harvey but to get this kind of tour you have to be pretty special."

Sue smirked and the others just looked confused. Fran looked back to him. "What kind of tour are we getting?"

"You are getting a full behind the scenes on how the place runs and the animals we have here right now. After that you get to meet and swim with Winter and Hope in a private viewing."

The girls all shared a look and squealed jumping up and down. Shelby and Judy flanked Sue. "Ok lady how did you do this?" Judy asked as Shelby nodded beside her.

Sue shrugged. "Harvey is a friend of mine. I give a rather large donation to the center every year so I asked for this favor for the girls. I saw how excited they were getting to just come here so I thought that if they got to swim with Winter that it would make it all the more special."

The girls had calmed to listen to her explanation and swarmed her pulling her into a group hug then each girl hugged her fully. When it was Fran's turn she had a tear in her eye, "Thanks coach."

Sue smiled cupping her face. "Your welcome, now let's get to this tour."

The girls cheered and followed Michael as the moms followed and laughed at the girls' excitement. He took them to all the animals that were being treated and not on display at the moment explaining what had happened to all of them and what was being done to make them better and be released back into the wild.

Fran asked more questions than anyone and was totally engrossed in all of it. Rachel nudged Sue and smiled nodding slightly toward Fran then moved back to the other girls. Sue watched her walk back then refocused on Fran who was now being allowed to hold a baby sea turtle that was almost 100% better but would probably be kept there or adopted out due to not being in the wild with his mother to teach him how to survive.

When the tour was over they were taken to change into wetsuits and get ready to see the dolphins. Michael took them to their pools and one by one they were able to meet and get in the water with them. They were all having a blast. Hope took a liking to Rachel and would nip at her hair trying to get her attention away from Winter. Winter was enamored with Fran and followed along the pool when she got out and walked along the edge. She almost didn't come back to meet Santana. Shelby was scared and almost didn't get in but Sue talked her into it and she actually loved it once she was in.

After they all had a turn they headed back to change but stopped as a call came over the speakers for all available workers to come to the receiving area. Michael turned to them. "Ok, follow me but stay against the wall when we get in there. I need to see if they need me. We may have to call off the rest of the tour."

Sue waved him off. "It's fine if you are needed. The animals come first."

When they entered they were met with a lot of shouting and animals being moved from area to area. Michael told them to stay where they were and moved off to ask if he was needed. He came back with a man following behind. "There was a small oil spill and they are bringing in a lot of the animals that we can take to us and the rest to another center. I need to help clean them up."

The man came to a stop behind him and Michael turned to him pulling Fran up beside him. "This is Fran, my friend I told you about."

He shook her hand. "Hello young lady, I'm Harvey." He turned to Sue. "I hope you're tour was ok up until this happened?"

Sue smiled. "It was excellent and was almost over anyway. Take this young man to help if he is needed."

Harvey nodded and turned back to him and Fran. "Well young lady, if you have time we could you an extra set of trained hands. Michael tells me you helped with the spill on Lake Michigan with him last year."

She looked up excited to help, "I would be happy to help," She turned to Judy and Sue. "Can I stay and help."

Harvey looked back to Sue. "I can put you all up in the observation room and get you lunch while she works with us?"

Judy just looked shocked and shrugged looking to Sue. "That's fine. We were supposed to have lunch here anyway. Just make sure she gets some food at some point."

Fran lit up and hugged her mom and Sue quickly then followed Michael to the animals. The moms and the other girls were taken to an observation room and were able to see all that was going on with the clean-up of the animals. Fran and Michael were given a mother sea otter and her babies to take care of. As they watched all but Rachel were shocked to see the efficiency and skill at which Fran cleaned and cared for the animals.

After they ate they continued to watch as she and Michael finished up with the four animals they had and took them to a vet to be checked medically now that they were clean. They grabbed a sandwich and were given another set of animals when they got back to their area. This time they were given some turtles.

Eventually they left the observation room and finished seeing the rest of the exhibit areas. They were finishing up with the final exhibit when Fran and Michael found them. "Hey guys." Fran said as she approached them then looked to her mom. "Is it ok if I stay a while more? Michael said he would bring me home after we are done but they are about to bring in another load of animals and asked for volunteers to stay."

Michael stepped up beside her. "I'll bring her home, it's not a problem and I'll make sure she gets dinner."

Judy looked to Shelby and Sue who just shrugged then back to Fran. "Ok honey if that's what you want. Just remember we are getting up really early so we can get to the Seaquarium when they open."

Fran rushed forward and hugged her. "Thank you mom, we won't stay too late. Michael gets off at 6:00 so we are going to grab dinner then head to the house after."

Sue handed Michael a small card. "This is the address to the house. Fran knows the gate code to the neighborhood."

He nods taking the card and putting it in his wallet. With a few goodbyes they head back to meet the next load. Sue turns to the others. "Ok, how about we head to the house and just lounge around until dinner then order some pizza?"

They all agreed and headed out the door. Sue hung back a little and pulled Rachel back with her. "Is that what you wanted me to see?"

Rachel shrugged. "That was an unfortunate accident that showed you a skill no one knew she had. I cannot say any more then that but I think if you think on it a little more you will figure it out." With that she hurried to catch up with her girls.

Sue shook her head not liking the cryptic crap but she's pretty sure that Rachel is trying to tell her something without breaking Fran's trust or something so she understood it was up to her to figure it out.

Shelby turned and waved her to hurry so she shook out of her thoughts and headed over to them. Once they got to the beach house they sat out on the patio just talking until they got hungry and ordered dinner. Now that they were through the girls decided to take a walk on the beach together. Judy sat in her lounger across from Shelby and Sue snuggled in theirs.

"I'm telling you I knew that she knew a lot about sea animals but I had no idea that she knew that much. I mean she jumped right in today and started cleaning those poor creatures like it was her job or something." Judy sipped her wine trying to puzzle it out.

Shelby smile. "She was very good at it wasn't she and Michael did say that she helped with a spill last year on Lake Michigan. I think I remember that. It was a cargo ship that was transporting these oil drums and the engine exploded or something. It was on the news and they had people combing the site trying to find as many animals as possible and contain the spill."

Sue leaned her chin on Shelby's shoulder holding her close still trying to puzzle out what Rachel was trying to get her to see. "Is she studying this kind of stuff in college? Didn't she say that she and Michael had the same classes before he transferred? He told us he was studying marine biology."

Judy sighed. "Not that I know of, Russel chose her schedule for her so I doubt it." She looked out to the water deep in thought. "She doesn't talk to me about things so I'm just not sure. I don't think she would go against him though."

Shelby watched her for a moment before remembering something. "I overheard Fran telling Rachel that Russel was mad at her and wasn't speaking to her."

Judy shrugged and looked back to them. "I'll talk to her later and see what's going on with them if I can get her to talk to me. I think she tells Rachel more than she has ever confided in me. I'm glad she had her to talk to."

They all looked up as the girls came back on the porch. Quinn walked over and sat with Judy. Santana and Rachel pushed another lounger up against Sue and Shelby's and crawled in next to them. They started up conversation again changing the subject until the girls headed off to bed. Judy decided to head up herself and just wait for Fran while she read before bed. Sue and Shelby were talking debating heading that way themselves when Sue's phone rang.

She looked at the caller id confused and slightly concerned then answered. "Hello Harvey, I'm surprised to hear from you."

" _Hello Sue, I was actually calling to see if you could do me a favor?" He replied happily._

"I'll do what I can Harvey, what is it?"

" _I was hoping you could help me get in touch with Fran. She and Michael left so fast I wasn't able to talk to her myself. I need to talk to her because I wanted to offer her an internship for this summer. Michael is in that same program and has told me all about her and the things that did together in their studies when he was still in Ohio and after today I would like to have her here as well. I only have one opening left and I want to offer it to her."_

Sue was shocked by most of what he just said. "I can talk to her when she gets home."

" _That's fine Sue. Just tell her I need an answer by the end of the week. If she can't take it or just doesn't want it I need to choose another student for it."_

"Of course, I'll let her know and have her call you as soon as possible Harvey."

They said their goodbyes and Sue hung up looking to Shelby. "He wants to offer her an internship this summer." She explained all that he said and sat back a little stunned.

Shelby shrugged. "Well, all you can do is talk to her and let her make that choice."

Sue nodded and pulled her close. "I'm not sure if I should tell Judy first or talk to Fran first. From the sounds of what he was saying I think Fran is in the same kind of classes that Michael is in now. I'm not sure why she isn't telling Judy but I think this is what Rachel was trying to get me to figure out, but why?"

Shelby looked thoughtful for a moment "I don't know honey. Marine Biology isn't exactly a practical career path where we are from. Maybe she is scared of Judy's reaction. Maybe that is why Russel is mad at her and she didn't want Judy mad too."

Sue sighed kissing her shoulder. "Maybe, I guess I'll wait up for her and talk to her first. If she is afraid of Judy maybe I can talk her down and get her to talk to her mother. I don't think Judy will be upset with this at all. She just wants the girls to be happy."

Shelby kissed her softly and agreed. A few minutes later Fran came out on the porch and smiled. "Did everyone else already turn it for the night?"

Shelby stood and kissed Sue's forehead. "Yes and I think I'm going to head that way too. Goodnight sweetie." She kissed her forehead and walked into the house.

Fran looked back to Sue who motioned her forward. "Have a seat."

She looked at her apprehensively then moved to side on the chair in front of her. "What's up coach?"

Sue leaned back. "I received a phone call this evening and I think we need to have a talk."

 **A/N: Ok up next Sue and Fran have that talk. Let's see how she reacts to it all.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 64**

 _Fran looked back to Sue who motioned her forward. "Have a seat."_

 _She looked at her apprehensively then moved to sit on the chair in front of her. "What's up coach?"_

 _Sue leaned back. "I received a phone call this evening and I think we need to have a talk."_

Fran just looked at her confused. "Ok, what about?"

"Harvey from the Clearwater center called wanting to talk to you. He was impressed with you today and with all that your friend Michael had told him about your studies and accomplishments. He wants to offer you an internship this summer."

Fran gaped at her in shock and couldn't speak. Sue smiled and leaned forward. "Do you want to tell me about school? About why he would want you so bad and why your mom knows nothing about it?"

Shaking out of her shock she sighed. "Please don't say anything to mom. I already have my dad basically disowning me over it but I changed by major and I'm taking marine biology, amphibian wildlife, and veterinary science alone with my generals."

Sue took her hand. "Look, I don't know anything about your father except for what I've heard from Judy and Quinn. Which is not much and from what I do know I'd like to find him in a dark alley somewhere and teach him a lesson in how to treat people, but I do know your mom. I know that she only wants you to be happy Fran."

Fran pulled back and shook her head. "No, I can't risk it. I'm just starting to get on an even keel with her and Quinn. I have been closer to them in the last few days then I have in too many years to count. I don't want to jeopardize that with my foolishness about school. I can't…"

Sue sighed and scooted closer to her. "Your choice of career path is not foolish. I watched you today and I have to say I was impressed and you know how hard it is to impress me." Fran chuckled nodding and she continued. "I think what you have chosen is admirable and it takes special people to do what they do at that center and you just slid right in there like you belonged there, like you were home and I believe you were. So does Harvey. It takes a lot for him to seek out a student and not just let them come to him."

Fran sat with tears in her eyes as she listened and looked out over the ocean. "I love it here. My fondest memories from being a kid are here playing with Quinn in the ocean and just being around all the sea animals wherever we went. I love it. Oh I love it so much but mom and Quinn are all I have in this world and I don't know what I'd do if I lost them."

When she finished she bowed her head and just cried softly. Sue moved to her and sitting beside her pulled her into her lap and let her cry. Fran stiffened at first then just melted into her and let it all out.

Sue just sat and rubbed her back as she calmed. "You won't lose them Fran unless you keep pushing them away. I truly believe that they will be happy for you that you have found your calling. I saw them watch you today in awe of what you were doing. You are all still figuring out how to be together now that you don't have that ass dictating your lives. You've seen Quinn and how she chooses to live her life. I don't know if you agree with it or if you are just dealing with it to stay in your family's life but I know she appreciates that you haven't been negative to her girls. She just wants to have a real relationship with you and she is showing you her true self the real her. Your mother is too. Give them a chance to see the real you because from what I can see, the real you is pretty awesome."

Fran sobbed into her neck and held on for dear life. Never in her life has anyone talked to her like this and she was a little overwhelmed. "I don't know how? I only know how to be Russel's bitch daughter."

Sue lifted her face and wiped her tears. "That is not true. Michael knows the real you, Harvey saw it today and wants you in his program. You have been showing us all week the real you. It's time for that final push to let them all the way in so they can let you all the way in. You owe it to yourself to talk to them about who you are so you can just be."

Fran nodded and buried herself back into her and just held on. Sue sat back and just let her soak up whatever she needed. After a while she noticed Fran's breathing even out and she smiled down at her. She didn't get any concrete answers from her tonight but she hoped that she at least got through to her so she would try. Content for the moment she just relaxed and looked out over the ocean.

Shelby and Judy had come out to check on them and Judy moved to rush to them when she saw that Fran was crying but Shelby stopped her. "Let it be."

She pulled her back into the house out of earshot of the two on the patio. Judy pulled against her hold getting upset. "What do you mean let it be? She's upset. I need to check on her."

Shelby shook her head and grabbed her by her upper arms. "Stop, Sue has her and would call for you if she needed to. Whatever it is obviously she is letting Sue in so let her get it all out. Hopefully she will come to you with it later but at least she's getting it out."

Judy deflated and fell into her on a sob. "I'm such a worthless mother."

Shelby cut her off with a 'hey' but she pushed on. "No… My children have been through hell. A hell that I helped facilitate and didn't pull them out of until he went completely too far and slapped Quinn. Then after that what do I do? I decided to throw myself a pity party for how my life had turned out and went out partying and drinking and was never home. I wasn't there for Quinn when she needed me. I wasn't there for her when Rachel was hurt and they all needed me. I left her alone so much."

She jerked away and started pacing. "Fran was already gone but I wasn't there for either of them when I should have been. I should have kicked him out when he started pitting them against each other and expecting perfection in all they did. I let him try to turn them into little Stepford children like the Stepford wife I let him turn me into and I am so grateful that they seem to be getting away from that attitude but it still wasn't by my doing that helped them change."

She stopped moving and turned back to look at Shelby. "It's was you and Sue that were there for them when they needed help. It was you and Sue and the girls that helped my Quinn. Now it's Rachel and Sue that are helping my Fran. They don't need me and that's my fault."

She sobbed and fell to the ground and Shelby rushed to gather her in her arms. "Ok that's enough. Those girls still need you. Yes you made some mistakes and yes you screwed up royally with both of them but it is not too late. They are still here."

Judy looked up and shook her head violently. "It is too late."

Shelby gently took her head in her hands to stop her from shaking it and looked into her eyes. "It's not too late. You have already started the healing process with both of them. Quinn adores you Judy and has come out of her shell so much more since you've been around more. All you can do is keep trying. Keep doing what you have been and just be here for them. That's what they need. They just need you to be present and supportive."

"Do you really think so?"

Shelby pulled her in and hugged her close. "I do. That's all I do. I'm not sure that I always do or say the right thing and I'm sure that there are other mothers that would look at me and see how things are in my home and shake their head at me but I don't care. I do my best with them and they know they are loved, wanted and safe with me and with Sue. They also know they are safe with you now. In the last few weeks they have figured out that they can depend on you to be there too. Just keep doing that. As far as Fran, let Sue talk to her tonight and tomorrow we can see what's up. Sometimes it's easier to talk to an interested third party instead of someone closer to the situation."

Judy sighed and nodded into her chest. "Ok."

Shelby tightened her arms and leaned against the couch pulling her closer. "Ok."

They stayed that way for a few moments then Judy pulled back and sat up. "Thank you. I'm sorry I unloaded all that on you."

Shelby took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't apologize we're family and you needed to get that out. Now it's time to move forward."

Judy smiled and nodded. "You're right, it is." She finished composing herself then stood helping Shelby up as well.

She moved to the bathroom to wash her face and when she came out she found Shelby standing at the back door with an adoring smile on her face.

When she saw her Shelby waved her over and pointed out the door. Judy came up beside her and sighed laying her head on Shelby's shoulder with a soft smile of her own. On the deck was Sue sound asleep still holding a sleeping Fran.

Shelby leaned her head against Judy's. "Do you think we should wake them?"

Judy straightened and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think if I did Fran wouldn't like anyone seeing her like that. I don't know."

Shelby nodded agreeing. "Let me try and wake just Sue. Then she can wake Fran once I come back in. Why don't you head on to bed? I'll come up and talk to you before I go to bed myself."

Judy nodded moving away from the door as Shelby went out. When she got close she ran her hand lovingly over Sue's cheek. "Wake up love."

Sue stirred slightly leaning into her hand. Shelby smiled and leaned into her ear. "Come on baby you need to help Fran get to bed."

Sue opened her eyes confused looking around then smiled as she looked down at Fran then back up to Shelby and whispered. "How long have we been out?"

She just shrugged. "I'm not sure but I'm going to head up. Why don't you wake her and get her off to bed. The rest can be handled tomorrow."

Sue nodded and kissed her lightly then watched as she went back into the house. With a sigh she gently rubbed Fran's arm. "Fran… Fran wake up dear."

Fran blinked her eyes opened and looked around confused then sat up quickly when she realized where she was. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you like that."

She shook her head and turned her face back to look at her. "Stop, you're fine. I didn't mind but for now why don't we head up to bed. I'm sure your mom is still waiting up for you to get home. Go on up and tell her goodnight and get some sleep."

Fran stood and looked back out to the water. "What about the…"

Sue stood with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight. For now just sleep on it and think about what I said. You can figure it all out tomorrow and I'll get you Harvey's contact info so you can let him know about that internship."

Fran nodded and turned to leave but stopped and turned back to look at Sue. "Thanks Coach."

Sue just smiled. "Anytime, I'm here for whatever any of you girls need and Fran. You have more than just your mom and Quinn. You have me and Rachel, and Shelby and San. Just let us in and you never have to be alone in this world."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran over hugging her quickly then rushed inside. She climbed the stairs and stood at Judy's door for a minute composing herself then knocked lightly. She entered and shut the door behind her when Judy called for her to come in. "Hi honey how was the rest of your time at the center?"

Fran smiled. "It was good. I got to help a lot of animals today."

"I know, we watched for a while. You were pretty amazing in there."

Fran blushed and moved closer. "Would it be ok if… I mean if it's not too much trouble… Can I…"

Judy leaned over and grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's ok, just ask baby."

She sighed and looked down. "Can I lay with you for a while?"

Judy was a little stunned but immediately moved the covers and scooted over so she could get in. "Oh course honey, climb in."

Fran scrambled on the bed and snuggled into Judy on a sigh. "Thanks mom."

She kissed her head and covered her. "Anytime baby."

With that Fran settled fully into Judy and fell asleep quickly. Judy just held her. She had no idea what was going on with her but was just happy that she at least sought her out for comfort that she was more than happy to give and followed her into sleep.

A little bit later Shelby stuck her head in and smile seeing them both sleeping. Fran wrapped in Judy's arms. She makes her way back to her own room and crawled in bed snuggling up to Sue. "Fran is with her. They're both sleeping."

Sue smiled and pulled her close. "Good, I think they'll be ok. I just hope Fran actually talks to her tomorrow."

Shelby yawned and groggily replied. "I'm sure she will love. Goodnight."

Sue kissed her head and snuggled down. "Goodnight baby."

 **A/N: Ok that was that. More with Fran and Judy next and maybe a little fapezberry goodness too.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N-1: I just wanted to add a little note here to let you all know a few things. I know that I haven't been updating as often as I used to and that upsets me more than it does you. Writing has become my outlet, my stress reliever but for the last 6 months or so my hands have been giving me a lot of more problems than was normal. As most of my readers that have been with me since I started my first story know I have a lot of medical crap that I deal with and now the doctor told me this week that I have carpal tunnel on top of all my other stuff. Fun for me right? Not. Anyway it makes it harder to type so I expect to not get back to writing as often as I did before but I will not be stopping. I will write until my poor little hands won't let me anymore so rest assured that I will be finishing all of my stories and have plans for many more. Just continue to be patient with me in how often they get updated.**

 **A/N-2: This is officially the one year anniversary to me starting my first ever fanfic Avenging Angel. I wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers for sticking with me on this amazing ride. When I first started writing this story a year ago today I had no idea the following I would garner. I have accumulated over 400 review, more than 500 follower, and just over 300 favorites for this story. You are all amazing and I have deep affection for each and every one of you. Thank you for your amazing support an I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 65**

The next morning the girls came down and found Shelby and Sue in the kitchen working on breakfast. Quinn looked around then back to Shelby. "Have you seen Fran yet this morning? I went to her room to ask her a question and she wasn't there and she'd already made her bed."

Shelby gave her a small smile. "I think she's still in your mom's room. I haven't seen either of them yet and I know Fran slept with her last night."

Quinn and the girls shared a look and she was off like a shot back up the stairs to Judy's room. She opened the door quietly and stuck her head in. Judy smile and motioned her in as Fran slept beside her. Quinn went around the bed and crawled in next to Fran and molded to her back.

"Is she ok?" She whispered to Judy.

Before she could say anything Fran turned her head and answered instead. "I'm ok; I just had a bad night and wanted to sleep with mom."

Quinn just hugged her tight. "Are you sure? No one hurt you or anything? I don't have to kill that Michael boy do I, because the girls and I can be vicious? Santana will go all Lima Heights on him and they'll never find the body."

She chuckled and turned in her arms to hug her back then sat up. "No Michael is great. I was just talking some things over with coach last night and I didn't have it in be to talk to mom after but I wanted to be close." She looked down embarrassed at the admission of needing her mom.

Judy just pulled her close to lean against her. "Hey, it's ok to just need to be close. I need it sometimes too."

Quinn smiled. "Me too. What were you talking to coach about?"

Fran sighed and sat up again. "Harvey from the center called her last night to get in touch with me. He wants to offer me an internship at the center this summer. They only choose 6 college students a year for this."

Quinn just smiled and Judy looked at her confused. "An internship for what? I thought you were taking business classes."

Fran shook her head looking at them apprehensively. "I'm not taking business classes anymore. I changed my major the day dad released my trust fund. Along with my general classes I'm taking marine biology, amphibian wildlife, and veterinary science. I want to be a Marine Biologist and Veterinary of Aquatic Animal Medicine."

Judy looked to her stunned and Quinn hugged her. "That's awesome you'll do so good at something like that."

Fran hugged her back happily then looked warily to their mom. Judy saw the look of trepidation in her eyes and shook out of her shock and pulled her to her when Quinn sat back. "I'm proud of you. That is a very admirable field. I don't know why it shocked me that you would choose to do something like this. You've always been very interested in ocean wild life and these kinds of things and after seeing you working with them at the center yesterday I'm sure you will do amazing."

Fran deflated into her and tried not cry. "You're ok with me changing my major?"

Judy looked to her confused. "Of course, as long as it makes you happy. I'm glad that you aren't letting your father influence you doing this. I know he handpicked all of your previous classes."

Fran just stared at her barely believing what she was hearing. "He's not happy with me at all right now. He stopped talking to me when he found out and pretty much disowned me."

Judy just sighed angrily. "That man is an ass. Don't let him get to you baby. You are an adult and you can choose your own path."

Fran melted into her and started crying softly. "Thank you."

Judy just held on as Quinn rubber her back. "Why are you crying baby and why were you so upset last night. Is something keeping you from doing the internship."

Fran shook her head. "No, I'm going to take it. I just thought I was going to lose you guys because of my silly career path. I had a long talk with Coach last night and she helped me see that I needed to talk to you both, that it would be ok and I was just scared."

Judy gasped and Quinn turned her face to look at her. "Hey, we may have our problems but I'm not going to turn my back on you because you don't follow dad's shit plans. I'm proud of you for changing your major and following your dreams."

Judy kissed her head. "I am too baby. We all need to stop letting that man have any influence over our lives. We have all pulled away from him and his oppressive ways and we need to start pulling together just the three of us. I love you both and no matter what path you chose in life I will support you any way I know how."

She lifted Fran to sit and cupped both girls' faces. "I know I haven't been the best mother to either of you." They started to protest but she stopped them. "No… I can admit my mistakes. I can admit that I was not what you needed growing up but I want to change that. I want to be what you need me to be from now on. I think if we work together we can be better together."

They both nodded, tears streaming and pulled her into them for a group hug. Judy held on tight and just soaked them in. After they all calmed she kissed them both. "Ok, why don't we get cleaned up and head down to breakfast? We have a long drive ahead of us and I want to hear about what you did at the center after we left and about this internship."

They both agreed and headed their separate ways to get ready for the day. Quinn was the first back downstairs and was instantly engulfed in a hug from both girls. They could tell she had been crying.

Santana kissed her temple. "What's wrong baby?"

Quinn hugged them close. "I'm ok. We'll talk about it later." She kissed them both lightly and walked over to Sue.

Sue just looked at her curiously and was slightly shocked when she had an arm load of Quinn. "Hey, what's this?"

Quinn pulled back and kissed her check causing her to blush profusely. "Thank you."

Sue smiled and pulled her back in for another hug. "Your welcome but thank your sister. She's the one who had to have the courage to open up."

Quinn nodded, "You helped her find it, so thank you." With one last squeeze she moved back over to the girls.

About that time Fran and Judy came in the room and Fran walked over to Sue. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sue nodded and followed her outside. Once she was fully outside and turned she had her arms full again. "Thank you coach."

She just held on and smile. "Your welcome dear and thank you for having the courage to talk to them. I take it everything went well."

Fran pulled back and just beamed. "Yes, they are both cool with it and supportive. I'm going to take that internship too."

Sue smirked and pulled out a card. "I figured as much. Here is Harvey's info. Why don't you call him and get all the details while we finish getting ready for breakfast."

Fran took the card hugging her again then walked off the deck toward to water dialing the number into her phone.

Sue smiled after her then headed back inside only to have Judy in her arms. "Woo, I'm popular this morning."

Judy pulled back and shook her head indulgently. "Thank you Sue."

She just shrugged. "I really didn't do anything."

Judy took her hand and smiled. "I saw what you did for her as she cried last night and she told us what you did for her talking to her. Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed her cheek just like Quinn had and Sue was blushing again. Judy move to grab a cup of coffee and Shelby came up behind Sue hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

Sue looked back at her and smiled kissing her softly. "I love you too."

They all settled at the table once Fran was back and discussed their plans for the day. Michael came shortly after to join them for the day and they headed out to Seaquarium as soon as they finished eating. Fran told them all about the internship and what all she would be doing. Michael was ecstatic that she would be joining him for the summer.

The day was great and they all had an awesome time. The girls all took turns racing each other on the ropes course above the place. Fran and Quinn tied their times Santana's time a second more but Rachel beat them all. She may be little but she's quick. They went on the dolphin odyssey, a VIP tour, the seal swim, and Sea Trek Reef Encounter. It was so amazing and they all loved every bit of it. Fran and now Michael both turned out to be better than the people that worked there at explaining all the cool things about the animals.

Once they were back to the house they all agreed that it was time to bed down for the night and get some sleep. Sue kissed Shelby whispering into her ear and moved over to Rachel. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute before bed?"

Rachel nodded and told the girls she'd be up in a bit. Once they were alone Rachel sat and turned to her. "What's up?"

Sue sat and took her hand. "I wanted to thank you for helping me see…"

Rachel held up a hand stopping her. "I have no idea what you are talking about coach but I'm glad that whatever happened last night helped. I'm sure I'll hear about it at some point."

Sue just stared at her for a moment. "You know, sometimes I think you are more like me than I ever thought either of the other two were."

Rachel just chuckled. "Well I guess it's a good thing since I really like who the _real_ you is." She stood walking over to Sue and hugged her around her neck. "Thank _you_ for being so observant and caring about us all so much. My mom is a lucky woman." She kissed her on the cheek and was off to bed leaving Sue just sitting there smiling before heading up herself.

Once Rachel made it to her room she found both her girls sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and crawled up laying her head on Santana's lap looking over to Quinn. Since this was the first time they had been alone all day Quinn was finally able to tell them about what happened with Fran that morning.

"I'm just so glad that she finally opened up and talked to us. Coach had a talk with her last night to talk about the internship and convinced her to talk to us, that we'd be ok with it." Quinn lay down with her head on Rachel's stomach and took her hand.

Rachel played with her fingers and sighed. "I'm glad too. She was so scared and unhappy."

Looking up at her Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rachel just shrugged. "She just seemed sad."

Quinn sat up and shook her head. "No, it's more than that."

Rachel sighed sat up herself. "I talked to Fran a few times about school and stuff. I knew she had changed her major and she was afraid to tell you and your mom about it."

Quinn looked at her stunned. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have talked to her sooner."

"I wanted to but she talked to me in confidence so I didn't want to break her trust. She needed someone to talk to so badly and I wasn't going to take that away from her. I did kind of, maybe clued coach in on something being off and for her to use her detective skills to figure it out."

Santana smiled. "That's what you've been all secretive with coach for the last few days. I heard you talking to her the other day and it made no sense at all to me until now."

Rachel nodded and looked to Quinn. "Are you mad at me baby?"

Pulling her into her arms Quinn shook her head. "No sweetheart I'm just shocked but I'm glad that she had you to talk to and that you helped coach help her."

Rachel sighed in relief and melted into her. "I'm just happy that she listened. Coach does have a way with getting you to really listen to her."

Santana ran a hand up and down both of their backs. "Yea she's kind of awesome that way." She moved closer leaning in kissing Quinn softly but passionately then moved her lips to Rachel's neck. "You're kind of awesome too."

Rachel rolled her head back to give better access and groaned softly. "I didn't do anything but listen when she needed someone."

Quinn smiled at the sight before her and connected her lips to Rachel's. "Exactly, you listened and were there for her. Sometimes that's all someone need. Then you made sure that someone that could help and possibly get through to her was aware that something was off. So thank you."

Without giving her time to say any more Quinn kissed her again with the same slow intensity that Santana had kissed her moments before. When they broke for air she pulled Santana closer and rubbed their lips together softly and spoke against her mouth. "I think I need us to stop talking right now and have a different kind of conversation and really listen to what the others are moaning… I mean saying."

Rachel giggled as a chuckling Santana pushed forward causing them both to lay back and hovered above them both. "I think that can be arranged baby and I know just what, _tongue_ , to speak in."

Both girls groaned at her words as she moved in and alternated biting them both on their pulse points before making her way down Quinn's body pulling her shirt up as she went. "Pull this off of her Estrella."

Rachel had been transfixed watching Santana's decent but quickly moved to comply with the husky request.

Quinn was writhing beneath her and allowed Rachel to remove her shirt then pulled on Rachel's shirt and waistband. "Yours too, please I need your skin."

Rachel pulled her shirt and pants off and moved down to Santana and removed her shirt as well. Santana let her take it off then dove back into Quinn dragging her sleep shorts down her long legs kissing down them as she went. Rachel settled back into Quinn's side rubbing circles on her stomach as she watched Santana stand to remove the rest of her own clothing and climbing back on the bed.

Instead of coming back up to them she knelt between Quinn's feet grabbing her leg and lifted it up to her lips. Starting at her ankle she rained kissed working her way up and bit into the flesh behind her knee.

Quinn threw her head back, "Sweet Jesus San"

Santana just smirked and continued her journey upwards. When she made it to the bend of her leg she swiped her tongue all the way up the crease to her navel causing a deep moan from the girl beneath her, "mmm shit baby." Shifting back she moved to her other leg and started the process again.

Rachel sat mesmerized at the sight before her, Quinn on display with Santana worshiping her body. She was in heaven just running her hand over Quinn's upper body lovingly. Quinn shifted her arm and pulled Rachel down for a breathless kiss but ripped her mouth away as Santana made it back up her legs and she felt her blow on her dripping wet center.

"Santana… what are you… doing." She barely managed to get the words out.

Santana look up from her perch between her legs and smiled as she blew another breath on her. "Can I... Can I taste you bear?"

Rachel's breath hitched and Quinn moaned grabbing Santana's hand. "We've never…"

Santana kissed the inside of her leg and bit gently. "I know but I really want to."

Quinn shared a look with Rachel then looked back to Santana. "Yes."

Santana groaned and moved in taking the first tentative swipe of her tongue. She moaned at the taste and moved in slowly liking from opening to clit. Quinn's body bowed off the bed. "OH GOD YES SAN!"

Santana took this as encouragement and stated moving her mouth faster causing breathy moans above her. Rachel was beside herself with arousal at the show in front of her, loving seeing her girls like this. When she couldn't take it anymore she moved her hand to give herself a little relief.

At her moan Santana made eye contact with her and moved one of her own hands to Rachel's center pushing her hand away and taking over never losing her hold on Quinn's center.

Quinn was in ecstasy as she move one hand to Santana's head, the other buried in Rachel's hair holding them both to her. "San… Angel… that's so… Oh god baby."

Rachel arched into Santana's touch and turned her head to connect her lips to Quinn again. Santana could feel both of them getting closer to climax and started curling her fingers into Rachel's g-spot and burying her tongue in Quinn working it furiously in and out of her.

Quinn and Rachel pulled away from each other on a moan and both were now panting, racing to the end. Santana sat up quickly and buried her free hand inside of Quinn as started matching the motion or her other hand that she had inside of Rachel.

She watch on in awe of the sight before her, knuckle deep in both of her loves while they writhed under her and into each other. She'd never seen a more beautiful sight. As she felt their walls flutter she pressed in hard curling her fingers one more time and swiping her thumbs roughly against their clits and they exploded.

"OH GOD BABY!" "YES ANGEL!" Quinn and Rachel screamed at the same time as their orgasms overtook them. Santana stroked them lovingly to help them come down.

As they started to calm they pulled Santana down to lay on top of them, which she did happily. She kissed Quinn lovingly then turned to Rachel to do the same. They both moaned at the lingering taste of Quinn on her tongue and she smiled looked into Quinn's eyes. "Was that ok?"

Lifting her hand to Santana's face she pulled her back in for a breathtaking kiss. "That was so much more than ok baby. That was… I don't think I have words for how amazing that was."

Rachel finally caught her breath and moved her mouth to Santana's ear. "That was so hot watching you do that to her."

Santana smiled and lay fully resting into them. After a few Rachel and Quinn shared a look and shifted rolling Santana and putting her between them. They attacked her neck then Rachel latched on to Santana's chest as Quinn worked her way down.

She looked up and locked eyes with Santana. "Your turn," and she moved lower. Santana moaned at the thought and their lips on her digging her hands in their hair.

It was several hours and many orgasms later before they finally settle for the night. Quinn lay in the middle with her head on Santana's chest and Rachel wrapped around her back.

Kissing Santana's neck and pulling Rachel in tighter she sighed in contentment. "I love you both so much."

With words of love from all they settled and fell into an exhausted sated sleep.

 **A/N: Ok that one's finished. More to come soon as their vacation comes to an end and they head home. They still have so much to deal with before the end of the school year. Stay tuned to see it all unfold.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 66**

Rachel was standing at the top of the bleachers watching the Cheerios complete part of the routine so she could get a better view of it. She was frustrated with it because it wasn't coming together like she wanted and she couldn't explain exactly what the problem was and was about to throw her hands up and just call practice for the day.

They'd been home from vacation for a few weeks now and had settled back into their school and home lives. The rest of the week in Florida had been a blast. The remaining days were spent in Disney World, Universal Studios and with beach and water fun at the summer house along with nightly jam sessions around the fire ring. They had a wonderful time really getting to know Fran better and spent a little time with her friend Michael. They were all sad to leave and there were tears shed when after they got home and bid Fran goodbye but promised to keep in touch.

Now that they were home though, it was business as usual. Rachel called for them to do it again and Sue came up next to her. "What's the problem?

Rachel shrugged still keeping her eye on the squad. "They're off somewhere and it's not flowing the way it needs to. I just can't see where they're going wrong."

Sue looked out over the girls and watched alongside of her and sighed. She couldn't see a problem and the girls looked beyond ready to drop so she picked up her mega phone berating the squad and sent them off to shower.

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "We weren't done yet. I need to see…"

Sue turned her putting her hands on her shoulders. "They're done for the day. You can look at it again during the next practice. Now, you wanna talk about it?"

Rachel shook her head looking away. Right after they returned home from vacation they were contacted by their lawyers to inform them of the impending trial against Azimio Adams. They all went to the lawyer's office and talked about where they would go from here and how best to proceed with things. All of them had been on edge since but Rachel was a mess.

On the outside she was a rock but for those that really knew her she was not ok. She sighed and leaned in letting Sue envelope her in a much needed hug. "I'm just… I don't know Sue… I hate that we have to go in next week and I have to talk in front of a room full of people about what happened."

Sue tightened her hold and kissed her head. "I know sweetie, it sucks but once it's done they will put that trash away for a long time."

Rachel shrugged and moved away slightly, "Hopefully."

She shook her head squaring her shoulders and Sue knew that the topic was being dropped for the moment. "Well. Go get showered and over to the girls before they have a melt down and you're all late for class."

Rachel nodded curtly and made her way to her girls. At their questioning looks she waves it off kissing them both lightly on the lips and Brittany on the cheek before walking past them into the locker room. The girls exchanged worried looks and followed behind.

The rest of the day was pretty normal and afternoon Glee practice went well. Rachel was still wound tight all day and they talked Judy into letting them take her to Shelby's even though it was her night again. She hadn't left her and Shelby's house since they talked to the lawyers. She needed Shelby and her own space at home for the moment and Judy agreed.

After the girls headed home Judy looked to Shelby. "If it's ok I think I'm going to just stay with you guys for a while. I think Rachel needs us all in one house right now. She doesn't want to leave you but clings to me when I leave or when Sue goes home for anything."

She had come to watch practice and talk to Shelby and Sue about moving in for the moment. Shelby nodded softly. "I noticed that too. I would really appreciate if you were there too. Sue packed her things during Lunch today and dropped them at the house already. She's staying for a while too."

Sue shrugged. "I think they need us all right now so it seemed like the thing to do. Rachel was really tense during morning practice and I just want to help."

Shelby leaned up and kissed her softly. "That's because you love them and are a wonderful woman."

Sue blushed but said no more. Judy just chuckled, "Alright then. I've got my bags in the car so I'll meet you guys at the house. I'll cook tonight."

They all agreed and looked up to see where the girls were. Santana was close to the stairs by the stage talking to Josh and Marcus. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the stage talking to Marsha and Brittany but they didn't see Rachel.

Shelby stood looking around again and found her on the stage sitting in a chair toward the back of the stage with a guitar in hand playing softly. Dave was sitting on the floor not far away just looking through some of his sheet music and looked up watching her play.

On stage with her eyes closed Rachel was in her own head. She'd been in a bad place for the last two weeks but she was determined to snap out of it and was playing softly to herself picking through a song she used to sing after a rough day at school when she was younger. Her daddy taught it to her on the guitar. They would play it together and he would back her up. She smiled at the memory still picking through it trying to remember all of the chords.

Dave looked up when he recognized the song and smiled. "Hey I didn't know you knew country songs Rach. I love that song."

Rachel stopped playing as she opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "I love all kinds of music David. My daddy taught me how to play this one. I use to sing it when I was younger and I had an especially bad day."

He returned her sad smile knowing he was one of the ones that used to give her those bad days. Standing he grabbed another guitar and sat in the chair beside her. He started picking through the intro and smiled. "Sing it with me."

Rachel smiled and joining him starting to play again.

 **Rachel** , Dave, _Both_

 **Ooooooooh  
Another day has almost come and gone** **  
** **Can't imagine what else could go wrong** **  
** **Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)**

As she started singing she had the attention of everyone still in the auditorium as all conversation stopped and they all looked to her and Dave.

 **Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway** **  
** **So bring on the rain**

 **It's almost like the hard times circle 'round** **  
** **A couple drops and they all start coming down**  
 _Yeah, I might feel defeated,_  
 _And I might hang my head_  
 **I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead (no)**

Santana and Quinn walked toward her and met just to the side of her out of her line of sight. They just stood as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist holding her as they listened to the pain in Rachel's voice. Shelby sat back down and leaned into Sue with tears in her eyes, Judy grabbing her hand squeezing it tightly.

 _Tomorrow's another day_ _  
_ _And I'm thirsty anyway_ _  
_ _So bring on the rain_

 _ **Ooooooooo**_

 _No I'm not gonna let it get me down_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna cry_ _  
_ _And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight ('cause)_

 **Tomorrow's another day** **  
** **And I am not afraid** **  
** **So bring on the rain**

 _Tomorrow's another day_ _  
_ _And I'm thirsty anyway_ _  
_ _So bring on the rain_

 **Bring on the rain** , raaainn  
 **Bring on the rain,** Bring on the rain  
 **Oooooooooh**

When they finished the song the auditorium was filled with soft clapping as the other kids all understood that she was hurting and as always music was her release.

Rachel stood at the same time Dave did and after sitting her guitar down she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you David. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Dave just hugged her gently like she was something fragile and he was afraid she'd break. "Anytime Rach."

She gave him a watery laugh. "Thank you," and she turned rushing into Santana and Quinn's arms as the others went back to their conversations giving them a little privacy.

She rested her body into Quinn with her face in her neck pulling Santana into her. Santana leaned in and kissed her neck softly. "You ok querida?"

She sighed tightening her hold on both of them. "I will be." Leaning up she kissed Quinn softly then turned kissing Santana the same. "Are you ready to go home? I just want to curl up and watch a movie or something."

Both girls nod but don't get a chance to say anything as Shelby, Sue and Judy walk up to them. "We're all ready to go baby why don't you shoo these heathens out of here and we'll go home. Judy has offered to cook dinner then we can put the bed down in the media room and all snuggle with a movie."

Rachel perked up and looked over to Judy. "Can you make Mushroom burgers and sweet potato fries?"

Judy chuckled and caressed her face. "Yes and I'll even make some of that strawberry shortcake you love so much."

Rachel squealed and bounced in the girls' arms. "Oh that sounds heavenly." She pulled out of their arms and clapped moving to the center of the stage. "Ok everyone, let's all head out so we can lock up and get home. I have vegan burgers and fries waiting to be cooked and strawberry shortcake that will need my attention soon."

They all laugh and start gathering their things. Mercedes threw her bag over her shoulder and yelled back at Rachel. "I'm coming to your house. That sounds better than the spaghetti mom is making."

Rachel shook her head smirking. "Nope, all mine."

Santana came up behind her and wrapped her in her arms. "Hey, I need dinner too."

Rachel just smiled with mischief in her eyes. "Oh you can have dinner angel I just get all the strawberries and cake."

Santana chuckled into the back of her neck. "But hermosa, don't you remember what we did with the last strawberries we had?" She whispered into her ear.

Rachel bit back a moan and nods her head. "Ok, I'll share."

Santana nipped her ear playfully. "I thought so."

They both laughed as Quinn came up and took them each by a hand. "You two are ridiculous, but I love you. Let's go home."

They laugh some more and allow her to guide them out. Shelby smiled watching them go happy that Rachel was at least smiling and joking around this afternoon. She thought that might have been her first genuine smile she'd had since leaving the lawyers office, over a week ago.

Judy came up beside her as Sue shooed the other kids out. "I think she just needs a little time and some security in the form of all of us together for a bit. She'll be ok Shelbs."

Shelby smiled and bumped shoulders with her. "I think so too."

They both looked over as Sue called out to them that she was ready to lock up. Grabbing their things they made their way to her and headed home.

When the girls arrived at the house they went up to their room. Rachel was emptying her workout bag in the hamper when Quinn's arms slipped around her. "Are you really ok baby? I loved your song you sang with Dave. Did it help?"

Rachel turned in her arms kissing her softly. "I'll be ok bear and that song helped me a lot. I was in sixth grade when I heard it for the first time and I told daddy I needed the music for it. He got me the music and taught me how to play the guitar for it. Anytime I had a really bad day at school I'd go home and pull out my guitar then he would sit and sing and play it with me. He told me that nothing bad lasts forever and that I just needed to remember that and sing my song."

She sighed and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "The last time I sang that song with him was the day before he died. I'd been at the park down the road swinging waiting for Brittany to come and practice for our dance class together. A group of kids came and pushed me off the swing and were kicking dirt on me. Brittany got there and her dad pulled them away from me and drove me home. That night daddy held me while I cried and once I calmed down we sang that song over and over until I felt better."

She smiled slightly felling Santana now wrapped around her back. "He told me that night that as I got older somethings would get better but there would always be things that happen that would test me. He said that the true strength of a person was in how they handled those things above all others and he was proud of the way I chose to handle the things that happened to me. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. The next day he was walking through the parking lot at Walmart and some kid that had just gotten his license turned too fast coming down an aisle not paying attention and hit him. He hung on for two days but in the end he didn't make it."

The girls tightened their arms and kissed her head as she cried softly. "You are pretty awesome querida."

She smiled wiping her eyes. "This is the first time I've talked about what happened to him since it happened and the first time I've sung that song since too. I was just sitting there picking the chords and it all came back to me. David got excited recognizing the song and asked me to sing it with him. As we sang I remembered what he said to me that day and I realized that I'm ok. I'm strong enough to deal with whatever happens next week and throughout all of the trial stuff. I have you two, and mom, Sue and mama J. I'm not alone and today I felt my daddy there with me too so I know I'll be ok."

Quinn pushed her away just enough to capture her lips in a tender kiss pushing all of the love she felt for her in that moment. "We will always be here for you baby. You never have to be alone unless you want to be. I love you."

Santana turned her and kissed her the same way and pulled Quinn into their side so they were totally connected. "I wish, and not for the first time, that I could have met that man. Every time you talk about him I love him more for what he was for you." She kissed Quinn softly then kissed Rachel again. "I love you so much and I'm so happy that you remembered that song today and that it helped you."

"I love you both too, so much." Rachel sank into them and they just held each other for a moment. Eventually they separated with a few more kisses, finished putting their things up and headed out to find the moms.

When she arrived at the house Judy had grabbed her bag and took it to her own room. She was just stopping in front of her door as the girls were coming out and saw her with a bag. Rachel moved forward and opened the door for her. "Are you staying the night Mama J?" she asked excitedly.

Judy smiled and kissed her check as she passed her. "I'm planning on staying until you are ready to come back to my house."

Rachel deflates and sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you out of your home to be with Quinn. Tomorrow we'll come back to the house for your weekend. I'm so sor…"

Judy dropped her bag grabbing Rachel's hands stopping her mid-sentence. "Sweetie stop, I'm not being driven out of my home. You girls are my home. If you need to be here right now then that's where I'm going to be too. We'll all stay here while you get through all of this crap with the courts and lawyers then when you girls are ready we will go back to our original arrangement and you can come home with me. I promise I don't mind. I just think we all need to be together so I asked your mom if it was ok for me to move in for a little while."

"I did too." They turned to see Sue in the doorway with her arm wrapped around Shelby's waist. "You need us so here we are."

Rachel looked between them for a moment and threw herself into Judy's arms hugging her tightly then rushed to Sue to do the same. "Thank you," was all she could get out with her tears streaming and Sue just held on.

Shelby, Judy and the girls all surrounded them in a family hug. Once Rachel calmed Judy kissed her forehead. "Ok, now I'm going to head down and started dinner. Why don't you go and wash your face then come down and help me peal the sweet potatoes?"

Rachel nodded kissing each one of them and went back to her room to freshen up. Quinn turned in Judy's arms and held on. "Thank you mom, she just…"

Judy kissed her cheek. "I know baby. I love her too and I know that this is what she needs right now."

Quinn releases her to hug Sue. Judy ends up with Santana in her arms instead. She doesn't say anything as she kissed and hugged her then leaves the room quickly. Judy smiled after her understanding that she just needed a moment.

They headed down stairs and it ended up a full family endeavor to get dinner on the table and they just spent the evening enjoying being together. Since it was Friday they all headed up to the media room after dinner and curled up all together to watch some movies and just stayed there together for the night. They spent the rest of the weekend just hanging out and using the den/game room playing games together most of the weekend.

Sunday evening they were all sitting in the den playing Monopoly when the doorbell rang. Shelby looked to the girls and they shrugged. Rachel moved to stand. "I have no idea."

Shelby placed a hand on her arm for her to sit. "I'll get it sweetie. It's your turn anyway."

Rachel nodded as Shelby moved to the foyer. When she opened the door a brunette woman stood there. "Can I help you?"

The brunette stepped forward holding out her hand. "Are you Shelby Corcoran?"

Shelby shook it still looking confused. "Yes I am what can I do for you?"

The brunette smiled taking her hand back. "I'm here to see Santana, I'm her aunt. My name is..."

"What the hell!"

They both turned to see Santana and the others in the doorway of the den. "Aunt Calliope? What are you doing here?"

Callie Torrez smiled stepping toward her, "Hello mija…"

 **A/N: I know I've been gone from this story for a while but I think my block is gone and I have some surprises in the future chapters. Happy reading.**

 **The song Rachel and Dave sang was 'Bring On The Rain' by Jo Dee Messina and Tim McGraw**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 67**

 _The brunette stepped forward holding out her hand. "Are you Shelby Corcoran?"_

 _Shelby shook it still looking confused. "Yes I am what can I do for you?"_

 _The brunette smiled taking her hand back. "I'm here to see Santana, I'm her aunt. My name is..."_

" _What the hell!"_

 _They both turned to see Santana and the others in the doorway of the den. "Aunt Calliope? What are you doing here?"_

 _Callie Torres smiled stepping toward her, "Hello mija…"_

Santana took a few cautious steps putting herself slightly behind Shelby grabbing onto her arm. "I… I thought you were in Africa working with Doctors Without Borders or some shit."

Callie sighed. "I live in Seattle right now. I'm a Surgeon at a hospital there. I've never been overseas like that."

Santana shrugged unimpressed, "Um, whatever, but why are you here? Did your _sister_ send you?"

Callie shook her head. "No sweetie. Can I come in so I can explain?"

Turning to Shelby for the answer she's looking at Santana who just looks scared clinging to her. Sue walks up putting a calming hand on Santana's shoulder. "I think you can just tell her what you want and then we will see if she wants to let you in further."

Callie looked to her, "and you are?"

Sue held out a hand, "Sue Sylvester."

She just gives a curt nod shaking her hand figuring that's all she's getting for the moment. "As I was saying, I'm Callie Torres." She looked back to Santana and smiled. "My god you're so beautiful. Sorry, I'm here because I heard what happened with my _sister_ and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Santana scoffed leaning further into Shelby. "Like you've ever cared what happened to me. The last time I saw you was the day they released me from the hospital before my sperm donor left. Why show up now?"

"I didn't know where you were. After Antonio left your mami…"

Santana cut her off. "I don't have a mami. I have an egg donor. The only good thing that woman ever did for me was giving birth to me, nothing more."

Callie sighed sadly, "Ok, after Antonio left Aria, she lost all contact with us and I guess you two moved here. Until a month ago I didn't know that my mother has known this whole time where you were. I didn't know until I finally got it out of her this past Thursday where you are and why. I came as soon as I could."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That woman is worse than my donor."

Shelby turned to Santana and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to invite her in and let her finish this?"

Santana nodded still clinging to her, now holding Sue's hand tightly and Shelby turned back to Callie. "Ms. Torres, let's go on into the living room and you can continue."

Callie smiled. "Thank you and please, call me Callie."

When they all made their way into the living room Sue sat on the arm of the couch with Shelby in the seat next to her. Quinn sat beside her and pulled Santana down to sit between her legs with Rachel on the other side holding her hand tightly and Judy on the other arm of the couch.

Callie noticed how they all surrounded Santana and smiled. "Aria is my older half-sister. She and my daddy never got along. She wouldn't let him be in your life the way he wanted to even though he adored you and she barely tolerates my presence."

Santana chuckled humorlessly. "Well we have that in common than. She barely tolerated my presence either after my sperm donor walked out. She said it was my fault somehow that I got sick and that he was a spineless bastard."

"That man was always a spineless bastard. Anyway, after all that happened she moved you and I didn't know where you were. My mother told me that she hired an investigator trying to figure it out where she took you. She acted so sincere. I had no reason not to believe her so I left her to it but asked her every time we talked if she'd heard anything."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'd been having a hard time with some personal stuff and I took a weekend to run home and see my daddy to just talk you know. I didn't tell him I was coming so when I got home he wasn't there but my mom was and I overheard her on the phone. I stayed back to give her some privacy but when I heard your name I was excited thinking she finally found you but I listened some more and she was saying these horrible things about you and how Aria did the right thing kicking you out and I lost it."

Tears were now streaming down her face and she was trying to compose herself. Santana got up and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her grabbing her hand. "Breathe, it's over now, I'm fine. She can't hurt me anymore."

Callie looked up sharply. "What do you mean 'can't hurt you', what did she do?"

Santana shook her head. "It's doesn't matter. She's out of my life and I'm so much better now without her."

Callie sighed figuring she wouldn't get an explanation from her yet so she decided to drop it for now. "After that I was yelling and begging my mom to tell me where you were. My daddy came in hearing us yelling and demanded to know what was going on and I told him. He was furious with her for keeping secrets in the family and keeping you from us but it took us a while to get her to crack and tell us where you were."

"Why didn't he come with you if he's supposed to adore me so freakin' much? I haven't seen him since I was sick either." Santana said, hurt lacing her voice. He had been one of her favorite people when she was little and it hurt her deeply when he didn't come to see her when her Abuela did.

"He's at the hotel. We didn't want to overwhelm you and I thought that seeing me would be enough of a shock for the moment. He's really emotional finally knowing where you are and I didn't want him to smother you and freak you out before we had a chance to explain."

Santana nodded conceding the fact as she continued. "We were so mad at my mother for lying to us. I called my job and extended my leave so I could come and see you. Daddy came with me and we grabbed the first flight out as soon as he was able to cancel his business for the next week and pack. So, here I am. I have no idea why any of this even happened. All my mother would say was that Aria was right to throw you out and that you were now living in a house of sin, whatever that means."

Santana chuckled humorlessly, "She threw me out because I'm a lesbian and she caught me kissing one of my girlfriends."

Callie looked to her shocked. "You said one of your girlfriends? How many do you have and are they aware of the fact that you have multiples?"

Everyone in the room laughed as Santana moved back over to her girls. "That's what you took from that? I say lesbian and you have nothing to say about that part of my sentence?"

Callie just shrugged, "What can I say about that without being a hypocrite. My girlfriend may not like it if you being a lesbian bothered me. The more than one girlfriend thing she may have a word or two about."

Everyone laughed again and you could visibly see them all calm slightly. Santana leaned back into Quinn holding Rachel's hand tightly for a moment for comfort and strength before sitting back up to address her aunt. This did not go unnoticed by Callie.

Taking a breath Santana takes Quinn's hand in her unoccupied one looking back to her. "I have two girlfriends and they are well aware of each other as we are all in a relationship together."

Callie watches stunned as both girls lean in closer to her niece and she smirks. "Well I'll be damned. That I was not expecting. Um… how does that even work?"

The girls shrug and Santana smirks. "It just does. We love each other equally and I'm just pimp like that."

Callie throws her head back on a laugh shaking her head as Rachel and Quinn both slap her shoulder. "Oh Sanny you are too much."

She shrugged unapologetically. "I have my moments. So, do you have a problem with it because if you do I can show you to the door?"

"No mija I don't have a problem with it. If you are happy I am happy for you. I'm only here to make sure you are ok and see if you needed me and hopefully have a relationship with you. I'm not here to judge you. I'm the last one that needs to be judging anyone."

Santana moved back to her and hugged her tight. "I missed you."

Callie choked back a sob and held her close. "I missed you to Sanny."

Shelby smiled picking up Sue's arm to look at the watch on her wrist. "Ok, it's getting late so why don't I check on the food in the crockpot and we continue this conversation over dinner?"

Santana pulled back looking up at Callie. "Can you stay for dinner? We're having portabella caps with this awesome tomato sauce with pasta and broccoli spears."

"Are you vegetarians?"

"My girls, Sue and I are Vegan, Mama Shelby is vegetarian and Mama J is a carnivore but eats what we do most of the time."

Callie laughs and stands. "Well vegan or otherwise it sounds good."

They all stand and make their way to the kitchen where Santana moves to the crockpot to check on the sauce and prep the mushrooms still talking. Quinn moves to prepare the broccoli and pasta while Rachel set out to make the smoothies and batter for banana bread.

Shelby offers to cook so Santana can visit but she insists that she can do both. It's one of the girls' favorite dishes that she makes and she wants to do it herself. All the adults sit and talk while the girls work.

Callie watches as they work and leans toward Shelby. "They work well together in the kitchen. Arizona and I constantly bump into one another and can never accomplish anything but a mess if we try and cook together."

Shelby smiled. "They have been cooking like that together since before they started dating. They just work seamlessly together and not just in the kitchen. In all parts of their lives whether it be at home, Cheerleading or Glee club they just fit."

Callie looked up to Santana, "You're a cheerleader mija and you're in a glee club?"

Santana nods putting the mushrooms on a baking sheet in the oven. "Yes ma'am, I'm Co-Captain with Quinn on the Cheerios and Rachel is our trainer/manager and an amazing flier too. She's also our Glee Captain and Quinn and I are her Co-Captains, second in command beside her. She choreographs all of our routines and trains us. We're going to the Nationals level competition for both in May."

Rachel bumped her shoulder and smiled. "Don't act like I do it all by myself angel," she turned to Callie. "Santana does all of our musical arrangements and she and Quinn help me train them."

Callie smiles proudly. "That's wonderful. I'd like to see you in either or both of those competitions. Let me know when and where they are."

She nods and goes back to cooking. "Glee is in DC this year and Cheerios is in LA I think."

She looks to Sue who nods. "That's right, leave your number with San and I will text you the full info about both competitions. When, where and what hotel..."

Callie nods looking to her a little confused. "I know that Shelby is Santana's guardian and Rachel's mother. That's as obvious as Judy being Quinn's mother, she looks just like her, but who are you to Santana Sue?"

Her voice and face held nothing but curiosity so Shelby grabbed Sue's hand and just smiled. "Sue is my fiancée."

Santana smirked and came over putting a hand on Sue's shoulder. "She's more than that though. She's our Cheerleading coach and one of our Glee coaches with Mama Shelby. She's also been there for us all for so long. She's just… she's ours."

Callie just smiled her understanding as Sue choked back her emotions and rubbed the hand on her shoulder squeezing Shelby's hand still in her other. "I've known them for almost two years. These girls are my family, they're my kids." She blushed profusely as Santana kissed her cheek followed by Rachel and Quinn on either side before they all turn back to their tasks.

It wasn't long before dinner was on the table and they all ate just talking. Callie was amazed at the meal complimenting all the girls and Santana excitedly told her all about cheerleading, glee and her love of all things music. After dinner they retired back to the living room to continue talking and getting to know each other again.

Santana was currently telling her about the first time she and the girls went shopping with Rachel all together. "I'm telling you when she politely ripped the man a new one it was _priceless_."

They all laughed and Rachel huffed crossing her arms. "Hey, in my defense he was treating us like deviants that were about to run off with half the store."

This just caused them all to laugh harder and Quinn leaned into her. "It's not what you did baby it's how you did it, with a straight face and haughty attitude talking like a forty year old lawyer. It was great, the guy never knew what hit him and I would bet money that he no longer has a job there. His boss was not amused."

Rachel turned from her to Santana and back with a stricken look on her face. "You don't really think he lost his job do you? I just didn't want him to get commission for the sale, not take his livelihood away."

Santana smiled indulgently and grabbed her hand. "I don't know if he did or not but if he did it was his own fault for treating customers that way. Don't worry yourself over it querida."

Rachel just sighed with a nod and they continued talking a little while more than Shelby looked to the clock and turned to the girls. "Ok girls it's getting really late. You need to head on to bed, you have school tomorrow."

They all nod and Santana moves to Callie. "When will I get to see Papa? Do you think he will be ok with me? I mean I figure he'd be ok with the lesbian thing if you're one too but what about the having two girlfriends thing?"

Callie pulled her in and hugged her close. "I'm not sure mija. It took him a little while to be ok with me being with a woman so I don't know how he will react to this. I'll talk to him and tell him all of it before I bring him near you but regardless of anything else you will always have me."

Santana sighed into her and just held on for a moment then pulled back kissing her cheek and moved toward Rachel and Quinn. "I'm glad you found me again. When will you be back?"

Callie smiled. "If it's ok I'd like to come back tomorrow to see your glee rehearsal and maybe take you to dinner and catch up more. If daddy is ok with everything and I decided to bring him along we can bring everyone if you want. We can bring everyone if you want either way. It's up to you."

Santana looked to Shelby. "It's up to you baby. Whatever you want we will do," She said taking her hand.

Looking back to Callie Santana smiled. "I think I'd like them all to come either way. It's not that I don't trust you but I really don't know you and I would just feel better but you are welcome to come to Glee and see what we do. I'd invite you to Cheerios in the morning but we have practice at like 6 am and you are staying in Columbus."

Callie looked at the time and sighs. "Send me a text with the times of both practices and the address to your school and I'll see what I can do. I will definitely be here for Glee."

With one last hug Santana grabbed a hand of both her girls and they kissed all the moms and headed up to bed. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Shelby called after them. "Leave your door open tonight girls so we can hear if you need us. Rachel baby don't hesitate to come to me if you need me."

The girls nod agreeing and continue on. Callie watched confused until they were up and out of site. "Um… They are going up to bed all together? Is Quinn not going home?"

Shelby stiffened. "There is a lot more that you don't know about so don't judge but Quinn lives here too. Actually they split their time between this house and Judy's but we don't separate them."

Looking to her sharply Callie shakes her head. "I'm sorry what? It's one thing to date and be together but they are just 16. How can you be so flippant about them sleeping together, living together? I don't understand and I really don't think I'm ok with this."

Sue stands and squares her shoulders. "Frankly what you think doesn't matter or factor in to how we deal with our girls. Shelby is Santana's guardian so the decision is hers and like she said, there is so much you don't understand or know and if you try and pull them apart right now I will destroy you. You will not hurt my girls"

Judy moves in beside them and puts a calming hand on Sue's arm. "Hey, she doesn't understand or know anything so calm a bit until she knows what is going on." Turning to Callie she shakes her head. "You don't get to judge us. Those girls have been through so much, you have no idea and honestly it's not for us to tell you about it. It's for them. All I will say is that all of them have had to deal with a shity lot in life until recently. I wasn't the best mother to Quinn and her father was a piece of shit. Your sister and her worthless sperm donor did a real number on San. Rachel was basically stolen from Shelby and she is just in this last year been able to be with her and really get to know her and that is just skimming the surface of what they have been dealing with."

Judy pauses taking a deep breath trying to stop the shaking in her hands as she starts to get upset. Shelby shifted to stand in between them grabbing her hand to calm her. "Those girls need each other and if Santana chooses to let you in and tell you what has happened to them that's up to her, Rachel and Quinn."

Callie just stood still in slight shock at what was going on. This didn't sound good at all. "Ok fine, I'll reserve judgement until I can talk more with Santana but when I learn it all if I am still unsatisfied I will not hesitate to fight you for her."

Sue looks her up and down sizing her up and steps toward her. "You can reserve judgement all you want but the fact of the matter is Santana is ours. Our daughter, our responsibility and it is our privilege to have her in our life and finish raising her. I guaranty if you fight us on this you will lose. I will bury you. Don't fuck with my family or I will destroy you."

Shelby grabbed her hand again trying to calm her. "I can promise that if you try and take her from us she will never speak to you again. Hell, if she knew we were having this conversation she would kick you out and tell you to never come back. Sue's right, we will destroy you so do what you will but know that we will fight to win."

Judy came up beside them grabbing Shelby's other hand showing a united front and Callie sighs. "I don't want to uproot her life but I don't understand any of this right now. I just want what's best for her and if that is me fighting for her so be it. I have my own set of lawyers and as much money as any of you so your threats don't faze me but I will not do anything at all if I feel she is ok after I find out everything else. I'm not trying to hurt her. I only want to help."

Judy shakes her head sadly. "If you want to help you will talk your father into being ok with her having two girlfriends so she can see him again. You will come around as often as you can and continue to be in her life after you have to go home and you will not take her from the only security that she has had in her life since she was 6 years old. That's what you can do to help."

Callie looked her in the eye and nodded. "That is my plan as long as she is in a good situation here. That's all I want. If she's safe and happy then you won't have any problems with me. I just need to understand all of this because if I don't and my daddy finds out before I can explain it to him he won't hesitate to call in his lawyers. I need to be able to back you up so I need the whole story here."

They all shared a look and Shelby turned back to her. "I'll talk to them in the morning. For now it's late and we all have work in the morning so we'll bid you good night."

Callie nodded and let them walk her to the door. Once she stepped out she turned back to them. "I honestly don't want to fight any of you. You all seem like great people and your daughters are amazing young ladies. I just want to make sure my niece is safe, healthy and happy. Please understand that that's all I want."

Shelby smiled slightly. "Then we can all agree because that's all any of us want. And Callie," She paused grabbing her hand, "she is."

Callie squeezed her hand looking all of them in the eye, "good. Send me the information for her cheer and glee stuff and I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that she turned and descended the porch steps and headed to her car. Once she was out of sight Shelby turned to Sue and pushed her back into the house feeling the rage still coming off of her in waves wrapping her arms around her. "She's just looking out for her. Santana is ours and she will not take her from us honey. Breathe baby breathe."

Sue deflates into her and takes a shuddering breath. "She can't take our baby."

Shelby pulled up her face and kissed her softly. "She can't, we won't let her. She just needs to understand. We'll talk to the girls tomorrow about telling her all that has happened. It'll be ok."

Sue nods into her hands and buries herself back into her neck. "Ok, I just need them all to be safe and together."

Judy came up and rubbed a hand up her back. "They are and they will stay that way. We'll make sure of it. No one will break up our family."

They all shared a hug then locked up and moved to the stairs. Tomorrow would bring a long hard talk with the girls and possibly an even longer and harder talk with Callie. At the top to the stairs Judy hugged them both once more and they headed off to their own bedrooms to try and get some rest.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies there it is. I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated any of my stories but real life has been beating me with a stick. Don't lose hope I will never leave a story unfinished even if it takes me a bit to get back to them sometimes.**

 **Up next: Talking with the girls, Callie and her father.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 68**

Callie took the drive back to Columbus to think about how she was going to talk to her father about all of this. She had had a feeling that the reason Aria kicked out Santana was because she was gay. Not much else made sense. She had voiced this thought to her daddy and he had said that it didn't matter as long as she was ok but this was different. Her niece had not one but two girlfriends and not only did they know about each other they were all together.

She was honestly ok with this having lived in Seattle for so long you kind of see it all but she wasn't sure that her daddy could handle it. He wouldn't have a choice but to accept it or Santana wouldn't let him in her life and she doubted that any of the girls or women she met tonight would take too kindly to her being hurt anymore so she needed to make him understand because she'd be damned before she allowed anymore shit to befall her niece.

She sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and made her way upstairs. When she entered the room her daddy was pacing but stopped the second he saw her. "Did you find her? Is she ok? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

She smiled slightly taking his hands guiding him to the couch in the sitting area. "Sit and I'll tell you everything I found out."

He nodded and settled looking to her expectantly. She took a deep breath and began, "She's fine. She's living with the woman that Mami told us about and is doing good."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Daddy just listen please. The woman's name is Shelby Corcoran and she has custody of Santana. From what I can see Santana is happy with this and I'm remiss to do anything to uproot her from Shelby's home. That woman seems to love her like a daughter and is very protective of her. Along with her fiancé and another woman named Judy. We will not get to her without a fight and I don't think that a fight is necessary."

Carlos stood and started pacing again. "How can you say this? She is ours and she should be home with me."

Callie shook her head and thought it's now or never. "No daddy. The last place she needs to be is in your home. Mami already said she condoned what Aria did. Santana is a lesbian daddy and Mami would never treat her right so no, she does not need to be there. I am a doctor and I am still a resident that's hardly home so it wouldn't be ideal for me to take her either. She is in a stable environment and I think that if we try to take her away we will only alienate ourselves to her and make her hate us."

Carlos sat back down next to her, "I don't care if she is like you Calliope, I will protect her from your mother even if I have to move the two of us somewhere else."

"It's not just that. She's in a relationship and in her sophomore year of high school. She's a cheerleader and in her school's glee club. She will not want to leave with only two years left until graduation. Shelby is a teacher at her school and the director of her glee club as well. She is happy daddy and I refuse to tear her away after all she has been through."

He looked at her quizzically. "What all has she been through? What happened to my niῆa?"

Callie sighed, "I don't know all of it but I know that Aria was in no way a good mother to her. Santana calls her, her egg donor. She is also in a relationship that I'm not sure how you are going to feel about."

"What do you mean? Is this girl not good to her?"

"They are very good to her." At his confused look she elaborates. "She is in a multi-person relationship. I think it's called polyamorous. It's where three or more people enter into a relationship all together."

Carlos stands and starts pacing again. "This is not right mija, I can't condone this. This is an abom…"

Callie stood and squared her shoulders cutting him off. "Then I will stand with them and fight you. She deserves to love whoever she deems worthy and you have no more right to try and dictate her life than you did with my relationship with Arizona. She is happy, healthy and well-loved where she is and I will keep you from her if I have to, to keep her that way. I will not have her feel the way I did when you brought father Kevin to my job to pray away the gay. This is just another thing you need to come to terms with because it isn't changing and I will protect her like her mother never has from you or anyone else that tries to hurt her."

He just looked at her not sure what to say and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, this was a lot of information and we are both tired. I'm going to head to bed because I'm going back to Lima to see her early in the morning for cheer practice and her afternoon glee practice. After that I am taking them all to dinner, her, her girlfriends and their mothers to a place called Breadsticks. I want you to take the day and think about what you can accept because if you can't then you may as well get back on the plane and head home because I will not allow you to hurt her."

With that she stood and walked into her adjoining suite and went to bed. Carlos sat back down on the couch and just stayed there thinking for most of the night until he finally retired to bed himself. He still didn't know what to do so he gave up and went to sleep for the moment hoping tomorrow will bring clarity.

The next morning Shelby, Sue and Judy were all in the kitchen preparing breakfast discussing all that had happened the night before. Sue sat heavily at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I don't care who that woman is, she has no rights to Santana. The two of you have shared custody and if it came right down to it she could emancipate herself and it would all stop right there. We still need to talk to them all about how much they want Callie to know. Hopefully after hearing it all she will calm and realize that San needs to be here."

Shelby put the dish in her hand in the oven and walked over to where Judy was chopping fruit. "I know but I'm just worried about what asking San to emancipate herself would do to her. She is happy with the way things are. I don't want her thinking that we don't want her to be ours."

"A piece of paper doesn't change the fact that I am yours Mama Shelby."

They all turned to see the girls coming into the kitchen. Shelby moves to Santana quickly pulling her into a hug. "Good morning babies. How much did you hear?"

Santana shrugged accepting the hug. "All of it. We heard the whole conversation last night since our door was opened." She moved over to Sue and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear before hugging her tight and moving to hug Judy too.

Once hugs were given all around Santana moved to pull down their coffee mugs and started preparing them while the girls sat at the counter with Sue letting her keep her hands busy. "We talked about it all last night and this morning. My tiá seems cool but she's worried. After she left and once Rachel calmed me down she made me realize that we kind of threw a lot of crap her way yesterday and still have more to throw at her."

She looked to Rachel and Quinn who just nodded for her to continue. "If she even comes back we have decided that she needs to be told what's been going on. After finding out everything she might think it's all better left alone and just go home."

Judy pushed the now cut up fruit to the side and moved closer. "Oh I have no doubt that she will return, so the question is, how much of it do you want her to know?"

The girls shared a look and Rachel sat forward. "All of it from the beginning. She needs to know all of our stories to fully understand everything."

Quinn eyed her mom for a moment. "Are you ok with that? I don't want to upset you or anything but this…"

Judy grabbed her hand stopping her words. "I'm fine with it. I can own up to my own shortcomings and past mistakes, especially if it helps us to keep San safe and with us."

She smiled over at Santana as she came and sat down the girls coffee then sat herself. "Thank you Mama J, we just have one favor to ask of all of you?"

They all nodded and she took a deep breath. "We need you guys to talk to her for us."

Rachel sighed and leaned into her. "I have to go over all of it for the hearing later this week and I don't think I can talk about it anymore than that. I don't even want to do that but I have to."

Quinn rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "We just thought that it would be better for you guys to talk to her so that they don't have to relive it all again and I'm not sure I want to hear it all any more than I have to or talk about my own stuff either."

Santana sighed taking a drink. "I also want you guys to help calm her down after you tell her what my donor did to me when she kicked me out. I have a feeling if you don't she might end up in jail for assault or murder."

Shelby, Sue and Judy shared a look and nodded to each other as Shelby took Santana's hand. "We will talk to her when she comes back and tell her everything. You girls don't worry about any of it. But no matter what she says or what happens we will fight to keep this family together so you just let us handle it."

The girls all let out a collective breath and deflated into each other. Santana could only nod and Rachel gave her mom a watery smile, "Thank you mom."

After that they all fell into normal conversation and enjoyed breakfast before Judy headed off to work with a promise from Sue and Shelby to call when Callie returned and the rest all headed to the school. Rachel wanted to get there early so that she could go over the tape of the stunt from the day before and see if there was really something wrong with it or if she had just been having a bad moment. Once they reviewed it they helped her see that it was ok and they could move on. She conceded and they moved to get the gym ready for morning practice. They would be working on some of the flier stunts this morning so she wanted the mats laid out.

They had been at it for about an hour and were just about to call practice when Shelby came in with Callie in tow. Santana smiled brightly but didn't break formation. Rachel noticed her stiffen beside her and looked to see what had caught her attention and smiled. "I want to run it one more time with us flying. Can you do it or are you too distracted? Tell me honestly because I can't handle you getting hurt."

Santana turned fully to her and took her hands looking her in the eyes. "I promise you I am fine to do this. I just wasn't expecting her until this afternoon so it threw me for a moment. I'm good querida, I promise."

Rachel nodded and called for a reset. They ran through the routine again adding in the stunts and it was almost flawless. "Ok ladies it's coming along very nicely. National's is in a few weeks and we will be ready. The only stunt that we still need to totally perfect before adding is the monster stunt but it's almost there too. That's all for today and if I don't see you before I'll see you in the morning for practice, have a good day ladies."

They all cheered and headed out to the locker room. Santana moved toward Callie with Rachel and Quinn flanking her. When she was close enough Callie pulled her into a hug. "My god Mija that was amazing. I almost had a heart attack when they threw you guys across the room."

Santana chuckled. "Yea, the first time Mama Shelby saw any of us being thrown it was in that big two girl stunt and Rachel was training them and was showing the fliers how to do it properly. I thought she was going to pass out."

They all laughed and Callie stepped back slightly. "I was right there myself. I've been on the running track above you watching since right after practice started. I got here a little late and was afraid of distracting you so Shelby took me up there to watch. You are all very talented." She said looking at all three girls.

Quinn smiled shyly. "Thank you but Rachel created the routine. We just do what we're told."

Rachel slapped her playfully. "Oh shut up you. You know that without the talent of all these girls no matter what I plan out it would be crap. You guys make it great."

Santana nudged her with her shoulder. "We have great trainer that make sure that we are in top shape, who also lets them throw her around as well so don't diminish your role here." She smiled at Rachel's pout and turned back to Callie. "We're all kinds of awesome. Wait until you hear us sing." She looked around for a moment then looked sadly back to her. "I guess Papa wasn't ok with me then."

Callie shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. I told him after I got back last night but I really didn't give him time to react much. He was ok with you being a lesbian but it threw him for a loop when I told him about the girls. I cut off his reaction to that and told him to take the day to think about all of it before he said anything more. Give him time, he'll be ok. If not I told him that I would stand with all of you against him if it came down to it."

Santana looked up at her in awe. "Are you serious? You really told him you'd go against him for me?"

Cupping her face softly she kissed her forehead. "I would do anything for you Sanny. Even go against my daddy. I believe that you have the right to love who you want even if it is more than one person as long as no one is getting hurt so yes, I would really go against him for you."

Santana launched herself into Callie's arms and stifled a sob. No one outside of her girls and the moms had ever stood up for her and now it seemed that she would have her aunt, which reminded her of something. Pulling away she turned to Shelby. "Can you talk to her before dinner tonight?"

Shelby nodded and Sue joined the little group. "We'll talk to her and make sure she understands but you girls need to head to the showers so you can get to class on time."

They all nodded and Santana turns to Callie hugging her once more. "I heard all that you said last night and I'm not mad at you for it, but I will not allow you to tear apart my family. I _really_ want you to be a part of it so _please_ listen to them and understand that this is where I need to be."

Callie hugged her close and kissed her temple. "I promise to listen to everything and keep an open mind mija."

Santana nodded and they headed off. Sue watched them go then turned back to the others. "We have a meeting first thing this morning so if you want to come back in two hours then we'll have time to sit with you. That will also give us time to call Judy so she can join us and Shelby doesn't have a class to teach until late afternoon. Does that work for you?"

Callie smiled slightly. "That's fine." She paused for a moment then looked at them apprehensively. "I'm not going to like any of this am I?"

Shelby shook her head sadly. "No, not at all but it does have a happy ending so far."

Callie just nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you in a few hours. I'm going to head over to that coffee shop I saw and have a small breakfast while I wait."

They waved good bye and watched her go and Shelby turned and melting into Sue. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this but I will deal because I'd rather it be us that have to go through it all then the girls."

Sue wrapped her in a tight hug. "It'll be fine baby and I'll be right there with you to hold your hand and help you through it. Let's go call Judy and get her here so we can get this over with."

Shelby nodded and they move on to Sue's office to get ready for the day.

A few hours later they were all sitting in Sue's office. Shelby, Sue and Judy sat on the couch and Callie in one of the chairs. Shelby sat forward after they all settled and took a breath, "I guess we'll start with my story."

Callie sat back and just took it all in. Shelby told how she had come to have Rachel and how her father had taken her and sold her to the Berry men. Judy took over after that and told her story about Russel and how worthless of a mother she felt herself to be. She told her all about the way she allowed Russel to pit her girls against each other and how they were with each other until recently. She went on to tell her about what happened with him slapping Quinn and her kicking him out only to not be around like she needed her to be afterwards.

From there Shelby told her about Rachel's life growing up with gay parents and the bullying and torture she went through. Sue interjected things she knew here and there and they stopped at Sectionals. Santana's story was next telling her how she moved here and how her mother blamed her for her father leaving and her neglect, everything. They left nothing out that Santana or one of the other girls had told them about it all.

They told everything, all of their stories right up until Sectionals then took a breath sitting back. Callie was already overwhelmed and from the tone of the other women she had a feeling the worst of it was yet to come.

Shelby stood and walked over to Sue's mini fridge and got out a bottle of water almost downing the entire thing then just stood there leaning on the desk. The next part would be the hardest for her to talk about. Just the thought of what happened to Rachel was enough to buckle her knees and it made it ten times worse because she knew firsthand what her baby had been through and it broke her heart all over again.

Sue gave her a moment before moving to her and Shelby collapsed into her. "Do you want me to tell the next part?"

Shelby shook her head as she straightened back up and kissed her cheek softly. "No honey, I need to do this for the girls."

Sue nodded as she took her hand and they went back to the couch and she started again. "I'm sorry about that I just needed a moment."

Callie took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "No, don't apologize. This is all so awful and I know it's about to get worse so please just take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Shelby nodded taking a deep breath. "In December right after Sectionals and a few weeks before I found her again Rachel was raped here at school and Santana found her bleeding in one of the bathrooms."

Callie gasped, the tears she'd been trying to hold in instantly pooled in her eyes for what Rachel had gone through and how it had to have affected Santana too.

She listened as Shelby detailed out all that happened in December up until the day she arrived on New Year's Day. Sue filled in the parts that she had more knowledge of and Judy just sat leaning into Shelby trying to give support. Shelby then went on to tell how she came and talked to Rachel and started to get to know them all then stood again as she came to the day Santana was kicked out.

She moved to the back of the couch and started pacing. "I had overheard them talking about how bad things were at home for all of them. The next morning they all stole my heart singing together and I vowed right then that I would protect them all with my life. That day Santana decided to totally move out of her mother's house and Quinn wanted to go get some more things from hers. They left together and Quinn dropped Santana off to gather her things with the promise of returning once she finished her own."

She took a breath stopping to look out the window for a moment before returning to the couch and looking Callie in the eyes as she told her what happened next. She went into full detail leaving nothing out and when she was done Callie had tears streaming down her face and murder in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes and stood. "If you'll excuse me, we can finish this later. I need to go have a talk with my sister."

Shelby, Sue and Judy were up in an instant pulling her back down. Sue forcefully held her by her shoulders and got in her face slightly. "No, San needs you to not be in jail and as much as I want to follow you and hold your coat so you can wipe the floor with that piece of trash, we promised San that we wouldn't let you so you are going to sit here and let us finish telling you all of the shit that they have been through."

Callie looked up at her in exasperation sitting back roughly. "There's more?"

They all sat again and Judy nodded sadly. "Unfortunately there's quite a bit more."

She sighed and settled once more letting them continue telling her the rest.

When it was finally done Shelby and Judy collapsed back into the cushions together both totally spent after all of it. Sue put her arms around them both and they just stayed there together regrouping while Callie absorbed all that she had learned.

After a bit the bell rung and Callie looked up then stood. "Where are they now?"

Shelby looked to the clock and sighed. "It's free period now so they are probably in the auditorium. Why?"

"I need to see them and talk to them, please."

They all stood and Shelby pulled out her phone texting Rachel to make sure they were in the auditorium. Once she got the confirmation of where they were she text back that they were on their way to them and motioned to the door. "Follow us."

Callie followed them through the school and when they entered the auditorium she saw a rather large group of kids, then she saw Santana and her girls stand and move toward them.

The second Santana was in arms-length she was being pulled into Callie's embrace. She stiffened for a moment not expecting it then melted into her. "I love you." Callie whispered in her ear and held on tight.

Looking over to the Rachel and Quinn who were just smiling at them she motioned them closer shifting Santana to look in her eyes. "I have your back mija," she looked to the other two. "All of you. I promise that I will be there in any way I can for any of you. I will help you protect this family if it is needed."

The smile that graced Santana's face could have lit the sky as she bounced in front of her, "Really? You're ok with everything?"

Callie smiled and cupped her face. "Yes baby, you are where you need to be. Esta es tu familia, tu corazon. All I ask is that I get to be a part of the family you have created."

"Yes," Santana sobbed out as she launched herself into Callie's arms crying out her relief in not losing her when she just got her back. Callie just held her close trying to rein in her own emotions. Looking over to Rachel and Quinn she held out an arm for them to join the hug. They rushed into them all too eager to comfort Santana and join in.

Shelby, Sue and Judy all let out a collective breath watching the whole thing unfold and were thrilled that they wouldn't have to fight and drag Santana through a custody battle. They couldn't be happier with Callie and her acceptance.

Once they all calmed Santana pulled out of the embrace and drug Callie over to meet her friends. Sue shifted and wrapped her arms around Shelby from behind. "Well, I think this went very well. How are you?"

Shelby shrugged leaning back into her. "I'm ok, it's hard to talk about it and bring it all up but as long as my babies are happy, healthy and together with us I'm ok."

Rachel looked over at that moment from across the room and moved into Shelby's arms hugging her as Sue stepped back. "I think this will be good for my angel. Thank you for talking to her. I just couldn't do it."

Shelby just smiled and held her tight. "Anything for you, anything for the girls, you know that."

Rachel nodded into her chest then looked up into her eyes. "Yes, I do know that mom. I love you."

They hugged again and looked over as Quinn came over to hug her own mom thanking her for helping to talk to Callie.

Sue stood back watching them all with a sad smile feeling a little on the outside for a moment now that Santana had Callie. She was about to turn and sit in one of the seats when she had her arms full of Santana.

Santana hugged her tight and leaned up to kiss her cheek causing Sue to blush profusely but she didn't relinquish her hold until Santana pulled back slightly. "Thank you… I just… and you…"

She couldn't say anymore so she just pushed back into the hug and rested her head on Sue's chest as tears ran softly down her face. Sue just held her and rubbed her back lightly, "Any time kiddo." When Santana finally completely calmed Sue looked to the others. "Why don't we all go and clean up a bit then show Callie to the Cafeteria for the horrendous slop this school likes to call food and have lunch?"

All the kids cheered and Santana leaned up giving her one more kiss on the cheek before turning to Rachel and Quinn and grabbing Callie leading the way to lunch.

 **A/N: I know I know it's been way too long but real life sucks. I'm not ever going to give up any of my stories though so here is the latest in Avenging Angel. Next up Glee, dinner and a little more drama at Breadsticks with an unexpected person crashing the party.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: I want to thank Niekie for helping me proofread all of my stories. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 69**

After lunch Callie went to the Lima Bean to sit and have some coffee and just process all that she had learned while waiting for school to end and glee practice to begin. After a while she called the hotel to talk to her father but there was no answer so she tried his cell.

He answered on the third ring _. "Hello Mija."_

"Hi daddy, where are you? I figured you'd be at the hotel until I called." She asked unsure of where he would have gone in Columbus.

He sighed distractedly _. "I'm actually in Lima. I just drove through the center of town I think and I was about to call you to see where you were."_

Shocked she looked out the window. The center of town in Lima wasn't very big. "I'm at a little coffee shop called The Lima Bean on Main Street. You probably passed it. Where did you get a car?"

" _From the hotel. I did pass you so let me turn around and I'll see you in a few."_ With that he hung up.

She got up to get him a coffee then sat to wait for him. When he arrived she stood to greet him and he enveloped her in a hug. "Have you seen her yet today?"

Callie smiled slightly and sat motioning for him to sit as well and passed the coffee to him. "Yes. I saw her early this morning to see her cheerleading practice and then I ate lunch with her and her family. I met some of her friends too. They are something else." She chuckled thinking about the quirky group sitting back in her seat.

Carlos smiled. "I want to see her at dinner with you."

Callie eyed him for a moment before speaking. "What about her lifestyle daddy?"

He sighed and looked out of the window for a few. "I'm not going to say I understand it, at all, but she is my granddaughter and I will love her no matter what. She can love whoever she chooses and as long as they are good to my Sanny I will love them too, just like I do Arizona."

Callie gave him a watery smile then stood to hug him close, "Thank you daddy. She wanted to see you so much but she needs her girls. She will be so happy to see you." She sat back down and sighed. "Also we never got around to talking about why I came home in the first place. Arizona and I are not really doing ok. We kind of had a big disagreement and I'm not sure we can come back from it."

Carlos looked taken aback and shook his head to clear it. "What in the world could you two possibly fight about that couldn't be fixed?"

"I want children later in life and she doesn't. We broke up the day before I came home." She told him all about the arguments about having children then looked down fighting tears.

Taking her hand in his he kissed it lightly and pulled her head up by her chin to look in his eyes. "Mija you listen to me. If she loves you the way she told me she does, she will figure out that a life without you is not worth living and she will change her mind about having your babies. Give it time niῆa, you'll see that I am right. Until then don't let her think that you are blaming yourself for this. She is in the wrong for not considering what you want too. You'll see, it'll all work out in the end the way it is supposed to."

Callie smiled with a nod and calmed slightly excusing herself to the restroom to clean up and collect herself. When she came back out she sat and took his hand. "Thank you daddy, I needed to hear that. Now, I need to talk to you about the things I learned today about Santana's life and about Aria. Can you listen to all I have to say without blowing up and let me get it all out?"

He looked at her apprehensively. "I'm not sure I like how this is starting but I'll listen."

She nodded, "I know and you're not going to like what I have to say either."

He looked scared and she sighed then told him everything she had been told this morning. When she was done she looked into his eyes and could see the rage and feel it pouring off of him in waves. It scared her as she'd never seen her father so mad in her entire life.

"Is that everything?" He asked deadly calm. She just nodded and he stood.

She quickly stood too and ran to block him from leaving. "Daddy you need to stop and come sit back down."

"No!" He said trying to get past her. "What I need is to go to your sister and show her what the punishment for disgracing your family really is. I knew I should have taken a firmer hand on that girl when she was younger."

Callie managed to stop him as he rounded the hood of the car before he was able to get in and took his keys. "I know you are angry. I was just as angry when I found out but Santana doesn't want us to do anything. We are no good to her if we end up in jail. Think for a minute daddy and just stop. She still needs you."

He deflated against the car tears in his eyes. "I just want to get my hands on her and shake her until she comes to her senses. What was she thinking?"

She rested next to him against the car. "I don't know daddy but I do know that Santana is happy and heathy and in an environment that has helped her so much. She has her two girlfriends and three women in her life that would give their lives for her. She's happy, she just needs us now."

Standing straight he pulled her into a hug, "and she'll have us. When do you see her again?"

Callie checked the time on her phone and smiled. "School lets out in 30 minutes then she has glee practice. I'm supposed to go and see her sing. Do you want to go with me?"

Smiling brightly he nodded vigorously, "Yes take me too her."

Callie chuckled and handed him his keys back. "Follow me to the school. It's not far from here and I'll see if Shelby and Sue can pull her out of class before glee so we don't disturb practice."

Carlos nodded as he got in the car then followed Callie to McKinley. After they parked they met at the hood of Callie's car. "I talked to Shelby and she asked that we give her 10 minutes to pull the girls out of class and talk to Sanny then we can come in and go to the auditorium to see her."

They waited the allotted time then went to sign in as visitors. Sue met them in the office and walked with them to the auditorium. At the door she turned and looked Carlos in the eye. "My name is Sue Sylvester, I'm sure your daughter has told you who I am." They both nodded and she continued. "Santana is ours and if you upset her or let her down I will destroy you. If you are not 100% sure that you can handle her lifestyle you need to leave now because that girls has had more than her share of heartache and Shelby, Judy and myself will not have her going through any more than absolutely necessary. So be sure before I open these doors."

Carlos sized the woman in front of him up and smiled slightly. "I assure you that I have nothing but the best of intentions where my Sanny is concerned. Had I know that her mother wasn't treating her properly for all of these years I wouldn't have hesitated to take her in and raise her myself. I am ok with her loving whoever she wants as long as they are good to her. I just want to see her happy so please, open the doors and let me see my niῆa." After eyeing him for a few more moments she opened the door and ushered them through.

Santana stood when the doors opened and she watched as they made their way down the aisle to them. Rachel and Quinn flanked her standing just a hair behind her each rubbing a calming hand on her back.

Carlos stopped in front of her and smiled a watery smile seeing her after all this time. "Oh Mija, you are so big and so beautiful. I can't believe how grown you are."

Santana shrugged shyly. "That kind of happens as people get older sir."

Shaking his head he held out his arms. "None of this sir stuff. I'm your papa mi pequeῆa princesa."

A tiny sob tore out of Santana's chest as she fell into his arms and just held on. "I missed you papa."

Carlos held on tighter. "Oh my angel I missed you too."

They held each other close while the others looked on smiling until Carlos pulled her back slightly hearing the bell ring. "Now, why don't you introduce me to tu novias before your practice starts and all of the other children come to glee practice."

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes taking his hands and leading him over to the girls. "This is Quinn." She said holding a hand out for Quinn to come closer then reaches for Rachel, "and this is Rachel."

They both came closer and Carlos pulled them both into a hug. "It's wonderful to meet you. I look forward to getting to know my Sanny's loves." He leaned over to Santana's ear and whispered loudly. "I must say you have excellent taste Mija. They are beautiful."

Santana slapped his arm playfully laughing looking over as the others all started to arrive for practice. "How long will you be here?"

"I'd like to join you for dinner then we can discuss it some more but I'm definitely here for the next week or so. We'll see after that."

"Ok, I need to go to practice right now but I'll see you after if you want to stay and watch." She said hopefully.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I'd love to stay and see you sing. You just go and do your thing. Calliope and I will sit with the other adults and watch."

Santana beamed hugging him tight once more then bounced over to hug Callie as well before pulling the girls after her and up to the stage.

Shelby chuckled after her then looked to Carlos. "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran, one of Santana's guardian. You'll meet Judy at dinner."

He shook her hand then pulled her into a hug as well. "Thank you for helping to keep her safe and make her happy."

Shelby smiled brightly. "I assure you it was my pleasure. Come, let's find a seat. I need to go and give Rachel a few instructions so she can get them started."

She showed them to where they could sit and went to talk to Rachel. They decided that for the day they would first do the numbers that highlighted Santana the most whether it be in dance or in singing so that her grandfather and aunt could see all that she could do.

They were thoroughly impressed and when Santana came up beside him again he hugged her close. "You sing so beautifully. Even more so then Calliope and that's saying something and you dance superbly."

Santana looked to Callie. "You sing?"

Callie blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes but not as well as you. I was in my high school choir as well but I could never dance that well at all." She looked to Carlos. "You should see her in her cheerleading daddy. She's amazing."

Carlos nodded. "Well you're going to have to let me know when your next practice and when your competitions are so I can be there."

They talked for a few more as Rachel and Shelby talked to the other kids and sent them on home. Once they were all set to leave Shelby came up to them. "We need to get the girls home to shower and change before dinner and pick up Judy. If you'd like to come and wait at the house that's fine or you can meet us at the restaurant."

They decided to go to the house with them and after they were all showered and changed and Judy had arrived from work and freshened up herself, they all headed off to Breadsticks for dinner.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for this update but life is life and not always kind. I hope to update on a more constant bases but we will see. I want to thank you all that are still with me and all my new followers as well. You guys are great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.**


End file.
